The Other Doppelgänger - Ella Gilbert
by annalouise92
Summary: Ella Gilbert is the elder twin of Elena. She is fun, wild, and loves to have a good time. When her parents pass away she becomes depressed and changes her appearance, from brunette to blonde to finding harder ways to get through the pain. What happens when she falls for a raven haired blue eyed mysterious vampire?
1. Pilot

This is my first ever fan fic so please be nice. I read daily stories about elena having a twin so this is my take on the show with my own plot but using the same story line just I my way. I don't own any of the characters but Ella, Victoria and Trey. Everything else is owned by The Vampire Diares.

please review. I will be posting daily as I write every day.

* * *

**Pilot:**

**The woods:**  
Stefan [voiceover]: For over a century, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story.

**Woods/Road/Couple in car:**  
A car is on a quiet road at night.

Darren: An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way.  
Brooke: He wasn't that bad.  
Darren: He sounded like James Blunt.  
Brooke: What's wrong with that?  
Darren: We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need.  
Brooke: So why did you come?  
Darren: Because I love you.  
Brooke: Nicely done. What's with all the fog?  
Darren: It'll clear in a second.  
Brooke: Watch out!

There is a man in the middle of the road and the run into him.

Darren: Are you ok?  
Brooke: We just hit someone! Oh my god!  
Darren: Call for help.

The man gets out of the car and goes and checks on the person they just hit.

Brooke: Come on, come on!

The girl says to the phone there is not signal.

Darren: Please be alive! Oh, my god.

The man checks on the person the man wakes up and bites into Darren's neck.

Brooke: There's no signal! Darren! Darren?

The girl gets out of the car Darren is no where to be seen until he falls onto the car and Brooke screams and runs but gets dragged into the sky.

**Roof Of Salvatore House:**  
Stefan: I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her.

Stefan then jumps off the roof of his place to the ground.

**Gilbert House**  
I am Sitting on my bed room window I start writing in my diary.  
Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through.

I close my diary shut and re brush my blonde curly hair that is flowing natural. I touch up my make up and see my twin Elena is walking down the stairs to. Elena is a little taller then me and has straight hair where I have curly hair and blonde hair now. I made a dramatic change when my parents died at the beginning of last year, new semester it's different now, I've changed and so has my personality. We have been left with the guardian ship of our aunt Jenna who is really cool, I would tell her all about my guy troubles and she would give me tips. I finished getting ready and head down stairs. I also have a brother Jeremy he's changed the most into drugs and alcohol now I tried it but never hit me so I just let my grief take its toll.

I walk into the kitchen where my Aunt Jenna, sister Elena and Jeremy are getting ready for the day.

Jenna: Toast. I can make toast.  
Ella: It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna.  
Elena: My twins right, it's all about the caffeine.  
Jeremy: Is there coffee?

Jenna looks flustered as she tries to prepare herself for the day.

Jenna: Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?

Jenna asks handing it to us. I shake my head and Jeremy takes the money from her as he sips his coffee.

Elena: I'm good.  
Jenna: Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?  
Elena: Don't you have a big presentation today?  
Jenna: I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!  
Ella: Then go. We'll be fine.  
Elena: You okay Jeremy.

Jeremy is flustered and doesn't want to talk.

Jeremy: Don't start.

Jeremy leaves and I rub Elena's back.

Ella: Let him be Elena he'll talk when he's ready.

**Bonnie's Car:**  
Me, Elena and Bonnie are driving to school in Bonnie's car.

Bonnie: So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. . .Elena! Back in the car.

Elena had been looking out the window ignoring the conversation in the car.

Elena: I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . .  
Ella: Bonnie's psychic now.

I say answering for my friend. Who smiles back into the back seat.

Elena: Right. Ok, then predict something. About me.  
Bonnie: I see. . .

A large black crow hits the front windshield and we screech to a haunt.

Ella: Shit what was that?

I ask peering out of the car.

Bonnie: What was that?! Oh, my god! Ella, Elena are you ok?  
Ella: Im fine, thanks Bonnie. Elena are you ok?  
Elena: I'm fine.  
Bonnie: It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere.  
Elena: Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life.

I squeeze Elena's shoulder from the back. Elena was in the car when our parents car went of Wickery bridge I was home that night and then got the phone call. Bonnie then gets the girls back to normal.

Bonnie: I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy.

**Mystic Falls High school Outside:**  
A new boy arrives as walks towards the school everyone is looking at him as he walks past them at the mysterious stranger dress all dark and mysterious.

**Mystic Falls High school Inside:**  
The three of us are walking down the hallway inside the school analysing everyone that is walking by us.

Bonnie: Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?

I laugh at her comment.

Elena: No, that's over.  
Bonnie: Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year.

We reach our lockers when we all turn to face Matt Donovan Elena's exe boyfriend and one of my good friends. Matt and Elena broke up after our parents died. Matt was in the relationship more then Elena was. She waves to Matt but he ignores her as he listens to his iPod and leaves in the opposite direction.

Elena: He hates me.  
Bonnie: That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."

We all then hear our perky friend Caroline's voice come in our direction she was my best friend and captain of the cheerleading team, student body president and school gossip.

Caroline: Ella, Elena. Oh, my god. I hope you girls are good.

Caroline hugs us both hard then glances to Bonnie.

Caroline: How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?  
Ella: We are right here Caroline, and I'm good.  
Elena: And I'm fine. Thank you Caroline.  
Caroline: Really?  
Elena: Yes. Much better.

I nod in agreement and flick my hair out of the way.

Caroline: Oh, you poor things. If you need anything let me know. See you around?

I smile as does Elena and she walks off.

Bonnie: By Caroline.  
Elena: No comment.  
Bonnie: I'm not going to say anything.

**Outside the High School: **  
Jeremy and Vicki Donovan are outside inthe stoner pit and Jeremy hands Vicki some pills and she hands over the money.

Jeremy: Don't take more than two in a six-hour window.

Vicki takes the pills and Tyler Lockwood walks over, also Ella's exe and cheat of a boyfriend. Ella found them in bed together right before her parents died so she dumped him and has never looked back. I guess they are together now.

Tyler: Hey, Vicki. I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads.  
Vicki: Hey.

She says kissing him in front of Jeremy and Jeremy seems hurt. Tyler then speaks to Jeremy rudely.

Tyler: Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back.  
Jeremy: Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan?  
Vicki: Oh, Ty, be nice. That's Ella and Elena's little brother.  
Tyler: I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass.

Tyler and Vicki kiss and again and walk off.

**Outside the school office:**  
We are walking by the student office when Bonnie stops us there is a new student.

Bonnie: Hold up. Who's this?

I laugh at Bonnie's question. Elena responds.

Elena: All I see is back.  
Ella: Yeah but a hot back.

Bonnie nods her head agreeing with me.

**In the School Office:**  
The lady in the office is looking through records but can't find them.

Secretary: your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts.

The guy takes of his glasses and begins to speak to her, compelling her.

Stefan: Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there.  
Secretary: Well, you're right. So it is.

**Outside the School Office:**  
Still looking at the guy in the office.

Bonnie: I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar.  
Elena: You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?  
Bonnie: Pretty much.

Elena then notices Jeremy talking to a boy he doesn't look good. Ella notices but doesn't want to get involved but Elena does.

Boy: Jeremy, good batch, man.

Jeremy walks into the boys room. Elena follows him.

Elena: I'll be right back.  
Ella: Elena don't you'll just push him further away.

Bonnie is still focused on the bad boy and I am now to he leaves the office and I am too.

Bonnie: Please be hot.  
Ella: Amen to that.

I joke and she laughs still staring at back.

**Boys Bathroom:**  
Elena follows Jeremy into the boys room another guy is in there too.

Boy: Whoa! Pants down, chick!

Elena then grabs Jeremy's face looking into his eyes to see if he's stoned or drunk.

Elena: Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned.  
Jeremy: No, I'm not.  
Elena: Where is it? Is it on you?

She feels his jacket top to see if he has any on him.

Jeremy: Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?  
Elena: Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool.  
Jeremy: Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?

She continues searching him.

Elena: You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person.  
Jeremy: I don't need this.

Jeremy then leaves the bathroom angry.

**Outside the school office:**  
Myself and Bonnie are still outside looking at the hot back.

Stefan: Thank you.

He says getting his stuff.

Secretary: No problem.

The guy leaves and Bonnie and I are in disbelief as the guy walks out he was very good looking and was heading in the direction that was not near them. All the girls in the locker area are shocked.

**Outside the Boys Bathroom:**  
Elena exits the bathroom but bumps into someone as she walks away.

Stefan: Uh, pardon me. Um. . .is this the men's room?  
Elena: Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story. . . .

Elena tries to pass him but he goes the same way. She goes the other way, he does the same. He then steps to one side and lets her go by.

Elena: Thank you.

**History Class:**  
I am in history class bored shitless and can barely stand what Mr Tanner is blabbering on about but I glass around the room to see Matt staring at Elena and Stefan staring at Elena.

Mr Tanner: Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union.

Elena and Stefan are looking at each other for a split second. And I then see this and send my twin a text.

Ella: HAWT-E. STARING U.

She receives the message and looks at it then looks over to Stefan then back to the front sitting still. I smile at the thought of them together. The bell goes and Bonnie, Elena and I walk out of the room.

Ella: So anyone interested in going grill tonight for dinner?  
Elena: I will but I want to go to the Cemetery first.

I nod not even speaking that's how she copes she does it, she goes there every week I haven't gone since the funeral. Too emotional for me.

**Mystic Falls Cemetry:**  
Elena walks into the cemetery and sits down at her parents head stones and begin writing in her diary.  
Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer.

As she looks up from stopping writing a black crow is on her parents grave stone.

Elena: Ok. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!

Elena shoos the bird and it flies away.

Elena: That's what I thought.

The crow then reappears on the other side and fog starts appearing around her and gets creepy. She then starts running and turns to see a man standing behind a tomb, she runs further but she trips over a branch and she goes to stand up to come face to face with Stefan.

Elena: Ahh!  
Stefan: You ok?  
Elena: Were you following me?

She asks pointing the way she came.

Stefan: No, I-a, uh, I-a just — I saw you fall.  
Elena: Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery.  
Stefan: I'm visiting. I have family here.  
Elena: Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? . . . I'm Elena.  
Stefan: Im Stefan.  
Elena: I know. We have History together.

She shakes his hand.

Stefan: And English and French.  
Elena: Right.

Stefan then sees a leaf in her hair and gets it out. She notices his ring on his finger.

Elena: Thanks. . . Nice ring.  
Stefan: Oh. Um, It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?  
Elena: No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that.

Stefan then smells blood and looks worriedly at Elena.

Stefan: Did you hurt yourself?

Elena doesn't know.

Elena: Hmm? Oh, uh, I don't know.

She pulls her pants up and blood is dripping from a cut.

Elena: Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty.

Stefan seeing and smelling it turns away from Elena and his face begins to change his eyes begin to have lines then they disappear.

Elena: Are you ok?

Elena asks as she sees Stefan has turned around.

Stefan: You should go. Take care of that.  
Elena: Really, it's nothing.

She bends down to roll her pant leg back down and she turns around to see Stefan has disappeared.

**Salvatore House:**  
Stefan is writing in his diary at his place.  
I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her.

**Grill:**  
Jeremy: Hey Vick  
Vicki: Working.

She then walks over to Matt and Tyler's table.

Matt: Thanks, Vick.

Vicki: Do you need another refill?

Vicki asks flirting with Tyler.

Tyler: I'd love one.

Vicki leaves.

Matt: Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister.  
Tyler: I'm not hooking up with your sister.  
Matt: You're such a dick.

Jeremy goes back over to Vicki and asks her flatly.

Jeremy: Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered.  
Vicki: Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy.  
Jeremy: When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?  
Vicki: Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered ella and Elena's kid brother.  
Jeremy: Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered.  
Vicki: We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler.  
Jeremy: Oh,come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass.  
Vicki: Yeah? What do you want me for?

She walks off.

Me, Bonnie and Caroline are talking at a table at the grill waiting for Elena and Caroline is filling us in about the new guy.

Caroline: His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favourite colour is blue.  
Ella: You got all of that in one day?  
Caroline: Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding.

**Gilbert House:**  
Elena is about to leave for the grill to meet with the girls as she stops to tell Aunt Jenna.

Elena: I'm meeting Ella, Bonnie and Caroline at the grill.  
Jenna: Ok, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night.  
Elena: Well done, Aunt Jenna.

She opens the door and sees Stefan is about to knock.

Elena: Oh.  
Stefan: Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologise for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was . . . strange.  
Elena: No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish.  
Stefan: Um, something like that. How's your leg?  
Elena: Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?  
Stefan: It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back.

He hands her her diary that she didn't know was gone.

Elena: Oh, I must have dropped it. Thank you.  
Stefan: Don't worry, I didn't . . . read it.  
Elena: No? Why not? Most people would have.  
Stefan: Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine.  
Elena: You keep a journal?  
Stefan: Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important.  
Elena: Yeah. I'm just gonna. . .umm, you don't have to stay out there.

He tries to get in but he can't get in because he isn't invited in.

Stefan: I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?  
Elena: Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?

**Grill:**  
Matt has now joined me at the grill as we are sitting at the table. He then asks me.

Matt: How's Elena doing?

I shrug.

Ella: Our parents died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months.

I say truthfully.

Matt: Has she said anything about me?

Bonnie: Oh, no. We are so not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her.

Matt: I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me.  
Bonnie: Give it more time, Matt.

As Bonnie says this the doors to the grill open and Elena enters with Stefan. Matt looks hurt.

Matt: More time huh?"

He stands and walks over to them and extends his hand to Stefan.

Matt: Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you.  
Stefan: Hi. Stefan.  
Elena: Hey.  
Matt: Hey.

They walk over to where we are sitting.

Elena: Stefan I would like you to meet my friends, this is Bonnie and Caroline and my twin sister Ella.

Stefan smiles at me.

Ella: Ella, nice to meet you Stefan.

And they sit down.

Caroline: So, you were born in Mystic Falls?  
Stefan: Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young.  
Bonnie: Parents?  
Stefan: My parents passed away.  
Elena: I'm sorry. Any siblings?  
Stefan: None that I talk to. I live with my uncle.

I think about the comment he just made, he does but he doesn't want to talk about it, family issues I bet.

Caroline: So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow.

Stefan looks confused.

Bonnie: It's a back to school thing at the falls.  
Stefan (to Elena): Are you going?

I smile widely answering for Elena.

Ella: Of course she is.

And Elena smiles at him.

**Boarding House:**  
Stefan comes home and Zach his uncle isn't happy.

Zach: You promised.

Zach shows Stefan the article.

Stefan: This was an animal attack.  
Zach: Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control.  
Stefan: And I do.  
Zach: Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up.  
Stefan: It's not my intention.  
Zach: Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?  
Stefan: I don't have to explain myself.  
Zach: I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore.  
Stefan: Where do I belong?  
Zach: I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake.

Zach leaves his room as he opens a door in a closet. He pulls out a journal with what looks to be a really old picture of Elena. The writing under the picture says Katherine 1864

**History Class:**  
I am in history again and bored again, and tanner is rambling on about some stupid battle.

Mr Tanner: The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?  
Bonnie: Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot.  
Mr Tanner: Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?

I give a dirty glare at tanner for making fun of my friend.

Matt: It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it.  
Mr Tanner: Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?  
Elena: I'm sorry, I-I don't know.  
Mr Tanner: I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break. That goes for you to Ella.

I clench my fists into a ball hiding my anger and Damon then answers before I say something I regret.

Stefan: There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians.  
Mr Tanner: That's correct. Mister. . .?  
Stefan: Salvatore.  
Mr Tanner: Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?  
Stefan: Distant.  
Mr Tanner: Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle.  
Stefan: Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner.

Everyone one in the classroom has eager mouths open and clapping as Tanner is speechless.

Mr Tanner: Hmm.

**Party at The Woods:**  
I am with Bonnie and Elena and they are still going on about Stefan, kind of bringing me down.

Bonnie: Just admit it, Elena.  
Elena: Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty.  
Bonnie: He has that romance novel stare.

Caroline then notices stefan has made it and smiles as she walks up to him.

Caroline: Hey! You made it!  
Stefan: I did.  
Caroline: Well, let's get you a drink.  
Stefan: Well, I'm  
Caroline: Oh, come on.

We are still talking about Stefan.

Ella: So where is he?

I ask looking around.

Elena: I don't know. Bonnie you tell us, you're the psychic one.  
Bonnie: Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate.  
Ella: Wait, you need a crystal ball.

I gives her a bottle which Bonnie takes it and touches my hand. Bonnie then spaces out for a while, comes back to her senses, and abruptly pulls her hand back.]

Ella: What?  
Bonnie: That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow.  
Elena: What?

Elena says remembering the day before at the cemetery.

Bonnie: A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill.  
Ella: Bonnie.

I yell after her but she's gone.

Elena: That was weird right?

I nod and we turn around to find Stefan behind us.

Stefan: Hi.  
Elena: Hi.

They both smile at each other. Third wheel much,

Ella: Hi Stefan nice to see you again I'm going to get another drink.

I say leaving the two of them to talk. Elena gets her breath back from the shock of his appearance.

Stefan: I did it again, didn't it?  
Elena: Yeah.

But she smiles.

Stefan: I'm sorry. You're upset about something.  
Elena: Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're . . . here.  
Stefan: I'm here.

As I walk from the two of them I notice Tyler is looking at me. He's with Vicki so I ignore him and walk off. So far there is nothing happening at this party that I like, I think to myself as I sip my beer that burns my throat as it goes down my throat.

Elena and Stefan are walking and talking on the bridge.

Elena: You know, you're kind of the talk of the town.  
Stefan: Am I?  
Elena: Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah.  
Stefan: Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness.  
Elena: What makes you think that I'm sad?  
Stefan: Well, we did meet in a graveyard.

She smiles,

Elena: Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's. . . .it's not exactly party chit-chat.  
Stefan: Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat.

They continue walking and Elena takes a deep breath and begins to tell him.

Elena: Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but. . .they didn't. So that's my story.  
Stefan: You won't be sad forever, Elena.

She smiles at him gladly.

**Woods by the Party:**  
Tyler mad that Ella has walked away drags Vicki into the woods further and starts making out under a tree aggressively.

Vicki: No, Ty. I'm not having sex against a tree.  
Tyler: Oh, come on, it would be hot.  
Vicki: For who? No, it's not going to happen. It's not going to happen, not here, not like this. No. I said no. I said no! Ow, that hurts!

Jeremy who followed then drunk and high appears and gets Tyler off her. Jeremy then appears.

Jeremy: Hey, leave her alone!  
Tyler: You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert.  
Vicki: Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me.  
Tyler: Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first.

Tyler leaves frustrated about what he just did.

Vicki: I didn't need your help.  
Jeremy: It seems like you did.  
Vicki: He was just drunk.  
Jeremy: I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?  
Vicki: No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me.  
Jeremy: Is that what you think?  
Vicki: That's what I know.

**Bridge by the party:**  
Elena and Stefan are still talking and waking back to the party on the bridge.

Stefan: I like your sister andBonnie, they seems like a good people.

Elena: Ella my twin best friend shes my rock, shes been through alot as well but she doesnt let people know it, she went through a stage but got through it on her own wanted to change get her life back so she did it and i look up to her, shes the eldest by a couple minutes. Bonnie my best friend in the world. Caroline, is Caroline but she's lovely Ella and her are besties.  
Stefan: And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us.  
Elena: Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more.  
Stefan: And?  
Elena: And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um. . .it wasn't. . .  
Stefan: Passionate?  
Elena: No. No, it wasn't passionate

Ella then walks up to them.

Ella: Have any of you seen Jeremy I'm worried he's high and drunk and he might do something foolish.  
Elena: No I haven't but ill keep a look out for you.

I smile and then leave them to talk but Stefan's face tenses and he walks off leaving Elena speechless.

Ella: What was that about?"  
Elena: You tell me I have no idea.

**Woods by the Party:**  
Vicki is walking in the woods alone and hears a noise.

Vicki: Jeremy? Is that you? . . . Jeremy?

Fog starts to defend around her, you see a man behind her, she turns around and he attacks her.

**Party in the Woods:**  
Ella is still looking for Jeremy when Matt approaches her.

Matt: Looking for someone?  
Ella: Hey. Yeah I'm looking for Jeremy you haven't seen him have you?"  
Matt: No but ill keep an eye out, Vicki seems to have disappeared to.  
Ella: weird. Hey how are you doing with everything with Elena I know it's hard you can tell me.

He smiles and then begins to speak.

Matt: When she broke up with me, she said it was because she needed some time alone. She doesn't look so alone to me.  
Ella: Matt, I am sorry but don't let her get you down, i love my sister but she did treat you wrong you don't deserve that.  
Matt: Thanks, Ella.

And he wonders off. And I witness Caroline walking over to Stefan stumbling. She's drunk I'm going to have to take her home tonight.

Caroline: Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want.  
Stefan: I think you've had too much to drink.  
Caroline: Well, of course I have. So—  
Stefan: Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry.

Stefan then comes to where I am and elena soon does to.

Elena: I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know.  
Stefan: Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?  
Ella: No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually. Hmm. God, you gotta be kidding me!

I say seeing Jeremy stumbling into the woods drunk off his nuts.

Stefan: What is it?  
Elena: Our brother.  
Stefan: The drunk one?  
Ella: That would be him, yes, excuse me ill get him you to stay here, I can talk easier with him then Elena.  
Stefan: Need some help?  
Ella: Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!

I follow him into the woods.

Ella: Jeremy, where on earth are you going?  
Jeremy: Look I love you Ella but I don't want to hear it!  
Ella: Too bad'

Jeremy then trips backwards over someone and lands on Vicki she has been bitten by something.

Jeremy: Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!  
Ella: Oh, my god!  
Jeremy: No!  
Ella: Jer pick her up and get her back to the party she needs help!

We walk back as Jeremy carries the unconscious Vicki in his arms.

Ella: Somebody help!

Matt and Tyler run over to where we are as Jeremy lies her limp body on a table.

Matt: Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!  
Tyler: What happened to her?  
Matt: Somebody, call an ambulance!

Someone called an ambulance.

Tyler: Everybody back up, give her some space!

Tyler says shouting and shoving people away.

Ella: It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood.

Elena then gives me her scarf

Elena: Put this on her neck. It will stop the bleeding.  
Matt: Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me.

I look up at the crowd and can see Stefan's face is frozen, he starts waking back into the darkness and vanishes before I can blink.

**Boarding House:**  
Stefan barges into the house as Zach stands up.

Zach: What's going on?  
Stefan: Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me.

Stefan run into his bedroom and a crow appears from an open window.

Stefan: Damon.

A young looking hot man is in the balcony.

Damon: Hello, brother.

He says with a smirk.

Stefan: Crow's a bit much, don't you think?  
Damon: Wait till you see what I can do with the fog.  
Stefan: When'd you get here?  
Damon: Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it.  
Stefan: It's been 15 years, Damon.  
Damon: Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads.  
Stefan: Why are you here?  
Damon: I miss my little brother.  
Stefan: You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do.  
Damon: I've managed to keep myself busy.  
Stefan: You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you.  
Damon: Ah. That can be a problem. . .for you.

Damon says with another grin.

Stefan: Why are you here now?  
Damon: I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word. . .Elena and her twin sister Ella.

**Party at the Woods:**  
Matt gets into the ambulance with his sisters as I wait for Jenna to pick up Elena and Jeremy I'm going with Bonnie and Caroline to drop them home. Bonnie walks up to Elena.

Bonnie: Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news.  
Elena: I gotta take Jeremy home.

I then make my way over to them.

Ella: You girls okay, I'm coming with you to get coffee Bonnie.

She nods. And then her face turns serious.

Bonnie: Elena, Ella, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling...  
Ella: Bonnie, what?  
Bonnie: That it's just the beginning.

**Boarding House:**  
The brothers are still catching up.

Damon: She took my breath away. Ella. She's a dead ringer for Victoria and Elena as Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?  
Stefan: She's not Katherine.  
Damon: Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?  
Stefan: I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work.  
Damon: Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?

Damon starts pushing Stefan trying to make him crack.

Stefan: Stop it.  
Damon: Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Ella and Elena.  
Stefan: Stop it!  
Damon: Imagine what their blood tastes like!

Stefan's face starts to transform.

Damon: I can.  
Stefan: I said stop!

Stefan runs into Damon, throwing him out of the window. When he lands on the pavement, Damon isn't there.

Damon: I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face changing thing. It was good.  
Stefan: You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die.  
Damon: That's a given.  
Stefan: Not here. I won't allow it.  
Damon: I take that as an invitation.  
Stefan: Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?  
Damon: I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word.  
Stefan: Just stay away from Elena.  
Damon: Relax, i dont want elena i want Ella. Oh, where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here.

Damon grabs Stefan by the throat and throws him against the garage.

Damon: You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach.

Damon walks into the house whistling.

**The Woods:**  
Jeremy is still drinking and Elena comes up to him.

Elena: You ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too.  
Jeremy: I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on? At least Ella doesn't try to hustle me.  
Elena: Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this.

**Mainline:**  
I am at mainline with a drunk Caroline and an angry Bonnie.

Bonnie: Are you sober yet?  
Caroline: No.  
Ella: Keep drinking. I gotta get Bonnie home, i have to get you home and I go to get get me home.  
Caroline: Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?

I look at her confused.

Bonnie: I'm not touching that.  
Caroline: I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. So do you Ella.  
Ella: Hey, don't drag me into this I've had my bad case of ass wholes I'm no better then you.  
Caroline: She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and . . . I'm never the one.  
Bonnie: It's not a competition, Caroline.  
Caroline: Yeah, it is.  
Ella: No it isn't Caroline. Look, Elena has her floors she is judgemental, dumps the nicest guys, stubborn, but you Caroline have something that Elena doesn't have when it comes to getting what you want.  
Caroline: what's that then?  
Ella: Courage, charisma, sexiness, humour, the looks, any guy would be lucky to have you and if they don't see that then they are stupid.

I say to her to get her thinking straight and so I can go home.

**Hospital:**  
Matt is sitting at the hospital with Vicki. Vicki suddenly wakes up.]

Matt: Vicki. . .Hey. Hey, it's ok. You're gonna be ok.  
Vicki: Matt-  
Matt: Hey, don't try to talk, ok? You're fine.  
Vicki: Vampire.

**Gilbert/Boarding House:**  
Elena and Stefan are writing in their journals and thinking about one another.  
E: Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok.  
S: I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without the past.  
Elena: Without the pain.  
ELENA/Stefan: Someone alive.  
Elena: But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you.  
Stefan: They follow you.

**Mainline:**  
I am still waiting for Caroline to sober up Bonnie is paying the bill when I notice a hot guy at the bar looking in my direction but I notice that Caroline is looking at him, I shrug it off.

Ella: You done yet?  
Caroline: Yes.

Caroline stands up and smiles at the stranger who happens to be Damon who is staring at Ella but the other blonde is too dumb to notice maybe I can use her to get what I want I won't have to use Ella. Damon then smiles at Caroline and she smiles back.

Stefan:[voiceover] You can't escape them, as much as you want to.

**Gilbert House/Stefan Outside:**  
Elena is still writing in her diary.  
All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it.

Elena sees Stefan outside her window and moves to go answer the door as Stefan was about to knock again,

Stefan: I know it's late. But, uh. . .I needed to know that you were ok.  
Elena: You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok.  
Stefan: What do you tell them?  
Elena: That I'll be fine.  
Stefan: Do you ever mean it?  
Elena: Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?  
Stefan: Yes.

Stefan then enters her house as Elena shuts the door behind him.


	2. Night of the Comet

**The night of the comet:**

**Camp/tent in the Woods:**  
A man and women are camping in the forest. Fog descends around the tent. A noise is heard.

Woman: Hey. Did you hear that?  
Man: Hear what?  
Woman: I heard thunder.  
Man: There's no thunder.  
Woman: Are you sure? Because if it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet.  
Man: It's not gonna rain. Listen, I. . .got you a little something. It's back in the car. Don't you move.  
Woman: Stay dry.  
Man: It's not gonna rain.

The man leaves to check it out. After seconds a dripping noise pounds on the tent after the man leaves. The woman smiles triumphantly.

Woman: I knew it! I told you it was gonna rain!

She sees her boyfriend up in a tree. His blood dripping on the tent. She runs to the car.

Woman: Open! No! Please!

The car beeps as the doors unlock. The woman looks around nervously. Someone drops from the trees and kills her.

**Gilbert House/Salvator House:**  
Elena is in her room getting ready for the day. Elena is writing in her diary.

Elena: Dear diary, this morning is. . .different. There is change. I can sense it, feel it.

Stefan is also in his room writing in his.

Stefan: I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake.

Elena: For once, I don't regret the day before it begins.

She close my diary and looks out the window.

I am in my room getting ready for the day. I walk down to the kitchen and see Elena and Jenna are in the kitchen already.

Jenna: Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?  
Elena: Depends on where you're going.  
Jenna: Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?

Jenna puts her hair up to show Elena as I enter the room.

Elena: Sexy stewardess.

Jenna then puts it down to lay over her shoulders.

Elena: Boozy housewife.

Jenna: Up it is. You're feisty today.  
Ella: Yeah up it is don't want to get on Tanners bad side like I have.

Jenna smiles.

Elena: Where is Jeremy?  
Jenna: He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse. There is no wood shop, is there?  
Ella: No.  
Jenna: Yeah.

**Hospital:**  
Jeremy is standing outside of Vicki's hospital room. But is spotted by a nurse.

Nurse: You can't be in here, hon. Visiting hours don't start till 9:00.  
Jeremy: I just. . .how is she?

Nurse: She's lost a lot of blood.  
Jeremy: Yeah, but she's gonna be OK, right?  
Nurse: She needs her rest. So you come back later. Come on.

**History Class:**  
I am sitting in history class chewing my pencil when I notice Stefan and Elena staring at each other. I look around to see Matt heart broken about it. I raise my hand to rub his back as tanner isn't looking at us and he gives me a small smile. Tanner as usual is at the front of the classroom talking.

Tanner: Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?

**School Hallway:**  
Stefan and Elena are ahead of us but I can hear there conversation.

Stefan: I brought it.

He hands her a book.

Stefan: Told you.  
Elena: "Wuthering Heights" by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name.  
Stefan: All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then.  
Elena: Where did you get it?  
Stefan: Uh, it was passed down. Through the family.  
Elena: Ah.  
Stefan: I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it.  
Elena: Oh, no. I. . .but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back.  
Stefan: Ok.

Further down the hall I am with Bonnie and Caroline.

Caroline: I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?  
Bonnie: Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so.  
Ella: You mean like from the Salem witch trials?

Bonnie nods her head.

Caroline: Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night.

I look at Caroline remembering the guy at the bar, the one with dark shaggy hair, muscular toned body, wearing a leather jackets, deep blue crystal eyes.

Bonnie: I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?  
Ella: I saw him but it was for a split second but we had to leave.  
Caroline: I don't know. I was drunk.

**Outside the School: **

I notice Jeremy walking up to Tyler and is around a bunch of people this doesn't sound good.

Jeremy: Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?  
Tyler: She's fine. Now get out of here.  
Jeremy: How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?  
Tyler: I'm gonna kick your ass.  
Jeremy: Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now.

I hear the final sentence and am in between the two of them. Jeremy says over the top of me.

Ella: Jeremy stop, let it go he isn't worth it.

I say looking at Tyler with an angry face.

Tyler: Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning.  
Jeremy: No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you.

Jeremy leaves and I stay to have a little chat with my exe.

Ella: Tyler seriously what are you doing. Just leave him alone, your older then him and he is not in his own mind set right now.  
Tyler: He came up to me Ella.  
Ella: I saw, but I know you just egged him on. Just leave my brother alone Tyler.

I glance at the girls he's around that he is flirting with.

Ella: Did you girls know he has a girlfriend? Because he does but he doesn't care about us girls heal just date you then cheat on you with someone else, I'm just giving you the out now, he'll ruin you.

I glare at Tyler then walk off to see Matt and Elena talking.

Ella: Hey Matt, how's Vicki doing?  
Matt: They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow.  
Elena: That's good news.  
Matt: Yeah.  
Elena: Did you get in touch with your mom?  
Matt: Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so. . .we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home.  
Elena: Vicki's lucky that she's got you.

Stefan is sitting on a table revealing that he has been listening to their entire conversation.

Matt: I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers.  
Ella: Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?  
Matt: She said it was a vampire.  
Elena: What?  
Ella: Vampire? Really?  
Matt: Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out.  
Elena: OK, that is weird.  
Matt: I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?  
Elena: Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you.  
Matt: You know, I'm. . .I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night.

Matt walks off frustrated and I talk to Elena.

Ella: So I just broke up a fight with Jeremy and Tyler I think I really need to talk to him now, it's gone on long enough.  
Elena: Your right if anyone can talk to him you can.  
Ella: I kind of just destroyed Tyler's social player game it felt good.  
She laughs as we walk off to class.

**Tanners Classroom**  
Jenna is in Mr Tanners classroom having a meeting.

Tanner: As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. All right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes.  
Jenna: Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy and Elena's parents died?  
Tanner: Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The, uh, mother's kid sister?  
Jenna: Younger sister.  
Tanner: Right.  
Jenna: Yes. Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do.  
Tanner: Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Summers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?  
Jenna: I'm their sole guardian.  
Tanner: Uh-huh. Could there be?  
Jenna: What are you suggesting, exactly?  
Tanner: It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising two teens?  
Jenna: It's been tough, but, no, it's not.  
Tanner: Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly.  
Jenna: There is no right answer to that I am doing my best you try looking after three teenagers that have just lost their parents, one doesn't talk about, one does talk about the other is in to drugs.

Jenna leaves angrily and I run into her.

Ella: Jenna, you okay?  
Jenna: No that dick Tanner is a jackass.  
Ella: Your right with that one. Jeremy almost started a fight today.

Jenna doesn't look pleased.

Ella: I stopped it but I think Im going to have a talk with him.  
Jenna: you and me both, ill see you at home later.

I nod and she leaves.

**Hospital:**  
Matt is waiting with Vicki. She wakes up.

Matt: Whoa! Vick. Vicki, hey. Vick, it's Matt. Hey, what's wrong?  
Vicki: No! No! Get off! No! No! No!  
Matt: Nurse!

Matt goes to look for a doctor. Stefan enters the hospital room and compels her.

Stefan: It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember.  
Vicki: It's all I remember.  
Stefan: An animal attacked you. You blacked out. It's all you remember.  
Vicki: It's all I remember.  
Matt: Nurse! I need help! It's my sister.  
Nurse: She seems fine.

Vicki is back in bed. Matt sees Stefan leaving. He follows Stefan. Stefan enters a room with blood donors and blood bags. His face starts to change, but he leaves as quickly as possible. Matt enters the same room. He looks for Stefan but does not find him.

**Grill**  
I am at the the grill with Bonnie and Caroline after school, she is comenting about the comet passing over as well as her witchy stuff.

Bonnie: Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity.  
Caroline: Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what  
Elena: So then nothing.  
Caroline: You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?  
Elena: Nope. We didn't go there.  
Ella: That's true all I heard was talking.  
Caroline: Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut.  
Elena: We just talked for hours.  
Caroline: OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!  
Ella: Yeah Elena jump his bones.

I say laughing as does Bonnie.

Elena: Profound.  
Bonnie: Where are you going?  
Elena: Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do.  
Ella: Your my ride, I'm coming with, ill be support.

**Gilbert House:**  
Jenna is in the kitchen Jeremy enters.

Jenna: I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole.  
Jeremy: No, I'm good, thanks.  
Jenna: Eat anyway. It's a ruse. I want to talk.

Jeremy starts to leave.

Jenna: Hey, you! Come. Sit.

Jeremy sits down

Jenna: Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchy food whenever I got stoned.  
Jeremy: You get high?  
Jenna: Did. Past tense. But, yeah. Loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life. . .reality. And it worked. For a while. Never lasts, though. Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding.

Jeremy gets up and leaves when Jenna isn't looking. Jenna notices and she sighs.

**Hospital:**  
Matt is sleeping on a chair. Vicki wakes up. She throws a gelatine container at Matt. Matt stirs.

Matt: What the. . .  
Vicki: Finally you're awake.  
Matt: Hey. How are you feeling? You look better. I was worried before. You really had me freaked out with all that screaming.  
Vicki: Wait, what are you talking about?  
Matt: You don't remember?  
Vicki: I feel fine.  
Matt: Good, good. Doctor said you could come home tomorrow. Vick, what attacked you in the woods?

Vicki hesitates.

Vicki: An animal. What else could it have been?

Jeremy arrives in the room

Jeremy: Hey. How do you feel?  
Vicki: I'm OK.  
Matt: I. . .I'm gonna. . .I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Hey, Jer.  
Vicki: Why are you here?  
Jeremy: I just wanted to see how you were doing.  
Vicki: Did you see that look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us, Jeremy.  
Jeremy: Well, you gotta get over that.  
Vicki: Tyler is finally showing some interest.  
Jeremy: You have to get over that, too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? Tyler? Are you under there? No.  
Vicki: It's not cool for people to know. Ok? I'm older than you, and Matt and Elena would freak.  
Jeremy: No one's going to suspect anything. Why wouldn't I check on you? I mean, Ella and I are the ones who found you.  
Vicki: You are?  
Jeremy: Yeah, I carried you out of the woods.  
Vicki: Thank you.  
Jeremy: Yeah, you're welcome.

**Boarding House:**  
Elena drives to a stop outside the boarding house and we walk up to the door. Elena knocks on the door it opens.

Elena: Stefan? Stefan?

Elena enters.

Ella: What are you doing you can't just enter his house.  
Elena: come on wimp.  
Ella: If we get caught I'm leaving you here and bolting.

i step into the hallway and crow flies into the house. Elena and i turns around and Damon is standing there infront of him. My heart skips a beat, it's the guy from the coffee place.

Elena: I. . .I'm sorry for barging in. The door was. . .open.

The door is now shut.

Damon: You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's older brother. And who are you beautiful?

Ella: I'm Elena's older prettier funner twin sister.  
Elena: He didn't tell me he had a brother.  
Ella: Technically he said none that he talks to so kind of half true.

I say trying to keep the peace in the air.

Damon: Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second.  
Elena: Wow. This is your living room?  
Damon: Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him.  
Elena: The last one?  
Damon: Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet.  
Elena: Nope.  
Damon: Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end.  
Ella: You say it like every relationship is doomed to end.

I but in and he seems happy that I began to speak.

Damon: I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan.

Stefan appears in the entrance way of the living room. We didn't even hear him come in. Odd.

Stefan: Elena, Ella I didn't know you were coming over.

Elena: I know. I should have called, I just. . .  
Damon: Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker.  
Ella: I would definitely want to see that.

I laugh and he smirks at me, makes my heart skip a beat again. What is this guy doing to me?

Stefan: Thank you for stopping by, girls. Nice to see you.

I look at Elena and then to Stefan he is only eyeing Damon.

Elena: Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon.  
Damon: Great meeting you, too, Elena.

Stefan is blocking Elena and my way as he stares at Damon.

Elena: Stefan. . . .Stefan?

Stefan moves and we leave.

Damon: Great gals. Woo. They have spunk. especially ella. shes got charm, humour. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess. . hospital.  
Stefan: Someone had to clean up your mess.  
Damon: Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right.  
Stefan: How long was Elena here?  
Damon: Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"? Besides I don't want Elena you can have her.  
Stefan: I'm not playing any game. Stay away from Ella too.  
Damon: Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it. And you can't tell me what to do Stefan.  
Stefan: What kind of game are you playing, Damon?  
Damon: Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?

**Gilbert House:**  
Elena is informing Jenna on about Stefan and his brother.

Elena: He's on the rebound and has raging family issues.  
Jeremy: Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues.  
Ella: Been there never want to go back to that.

Jeremy enters the house.

Jenna: Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?  
Jeremy: More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's. . .that's cool.  
Jenna: Oh, no, no, no!

Jenna throws an apple at Jeremy.

Jeremy: Ow! Why? Why. . .why did you do that?  
Jenna: Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion.  
Jeremy: Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight.

**Hospital:**  
Vicki wakes up. She looks at Matt and sees him sleeping in a chair. She goes into the bathroom to wash her hands, when she looks into the mirror she sees a glimpse of Damon.

Vicki: Matt. Mattie?

Matt turns into Damon with his vampire face. She wakes up from the nightmare.

**Town Square:**  
Elena Bonnie and I are handing out pamphlets to locals for the comet tonight.

Bonnie: Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program? Would you like a program? He didn't call, huh?  
Elena: Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part.  
Ella: That's an important milestone in any relationship.  
Elena: Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway.  
Bonnie: When is it ever right?  
Elena: I'm not ready, Bonnie.  
Ella: Who is ready? You never know he could be the one.  
Elena: At least I put myself out there.  
Bonnie: Is that what you're calling it?  
Elena: What do you mean?  
Bonnie: All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't.

Caroline who has come to help as well notices Damon. She walks to him but he's not there anymore.

**Boarding House:**  
Zach and Stefan are have a deep discussion about Damon.

Zach: What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?  
Stefan: 'Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his.  
Zach: Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk.  
Stefan: She won't. I took care of her.  
Zach: You're sure?  
Stefan: I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon.  
Zach: So what happens if it doesn't work?  
Stefan: I don't know. I'll deal with it.  
Zach: Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for?

Stefan nods and walks off.

**Grill:**  
Vicki is at the grill and Jeremy walks up to her.

Jeremy: Vicki, what are you doing here?  
Vicki: Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day.  
Jeremy: Are you feeling ok?  
Vicki: I hurt.  
Jeremy: Well, the doctor gave you something, right?  
Vicki: The kid stuff. Nothing with an "o" in it. I think they were on to me.

They laugh. Jeremy gives her pills.

Jeremy: Here. Knock yourself out, literally.  
Vicki: Thanks, Jer.  
Jeremy: So you gonna, uh, watch the comet later?  
Vicki: I hadn't really thought about it. But I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few.

Tyler approaches them.

Tyler: Hey, Vick. How you feeling?  
Vicki: Like you care.

Vicki leaves. Tyler catches Jeremy looking at him in a mocking manner.

Tyler: What are you lookin' at, Gilbert?

**Town Square:**  
The girls are all seated on a rug ready to watch the comet, the girls have candles.

Caroline: Hey, I got some candles.  
Ella: Thanks Care, light mine please.  
Caroline: Sure. Have you seen the guy from last night.

I perfectly know now who he is but I'm not going to tell her.

Elena: Hi. Hey.

Matt comes over and takes a seat next to us.

Matt: Hey.

Matt lights Elena's candle.

Elena: Thank you.  
Matt: You're welcome.

Elena lights someones candle. She looks up and sees it was Stefan's.

Stefan: Thank you. Hi.  
Elena: Hi.  
Ella: Hi Stefan, nice of you to join us.  
Stefan: You know, that comet. . .it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone.  
Elena: Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil.  
Stefan: I think it's just a ball of. . .snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself.

He changes the topic at the end and Elena and Stefan continue talking I zone out.

Elena: You seem to spend a lot of time apologising.  
Stefan: Well, I have a lot to apologise for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, ok?  
Elena: You didn't tell me that you had a brother.  
Stefan: We're not close. It's, uh. . .it's complicated.  
Elena: Always. He told me about your ex. Katherine.  
Stefan: What did he say?  
Elena: That she broke your heart.  
Stefan: That was a long time ago.  
Elena: When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt.  
Stefan: Elena. . .  
Elena: It's OK, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's OK. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but. . .then the sun came up and reality set in. So. . .

I see Elena walk off and talk to Stefan.

Ella: Let her go, she'll come around she's just flustered with everything.

**Grill:**  
Vicki sees Damon and walks over to him recognising him from somewhere but no not remembering.

Vicki: I know you.  
Damon: Well, that's unfortunate.  
Vicki: Um. . .I don't. . .I don't know how, but. . .your face. Excuse me. Sorry.

Vicki goes into the restroom and takes some pills. When she looks up into the mirror, Damon is behind her and attacks her. She screams. Jeremy looks around to see where she is but she isn't anywhere.

Jeremy: Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?  
Tyler: You're her stalker. You tell us.  
Jeremy: I can't find her.  
Tyler: She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced.  
Ella: What's with the pill pusher?  
Tyler: Ask him.  
Jeremy: You wanna do this right now?  
Elena: Are you dealing?  
Tyler: She's never gonna go for you.  
Jeremy: She already did. Over and over and over again.  
Tyler: Yeah, right.  
Caroline: You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?

I give look a stern look and she goes quiet,

Tyler: There's no way.  
Jeremy: And I didn't even have to force her into it.  
Matt: What the hell is he talking about, Ty?  
Tyler: Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk.  
Matt: You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?  
Bonnie: We'll check the back.

Bonnie grabs Caroline.

Matt: I'll check the square.  
Jeremy: I'll come with you.

Elena grabs Jeremy by the arm and I follow them.

Elena: Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me. So that's your game now, dealing?  
Jeremy: I'm not dealing.  
Ella: Look, I'm sick of this Jeremy. I have watched you do this to yourself because i thought you could het through this but now I can't handle this anymore. you need help, and since none of us can help you i don't know what to do. Your not the only one suffering Jeremy. I tried to be the better cop here but Im the touch one now.

Jeremy looks at me then to Elena. He seems shocked that I just yelled at him that was the first bit of frustration I have had since. I walk away Elena continues to speak to him.

Jeremy: You and Jenna, between the two of you. Enough already!  
Elena: We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me.  
Jeremy: I vote for none of the above.

**Street:**  
Matt is in the square looking for Vicki when he notices Stefan.

Matt: Hey.  
Stefan: Hey.  
Matt: Have you seen my sister?  
Stefan: No, sorry.  
Matt: I can't find her. She's missing.  
Stefan: I'll keep an eye out for her.  
Matt: Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday.  
Stefan: Did you?  
Matt: What were you doing there?  
Stefan: Visiting.  
Matt: Visiting? You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her.

Stefan hears a scream nearby, followed by Damon and Vicki's voices.

Damon: You really have to stop screaming.  
Vicki: No, please, stop. Don't. . .  
Damon: Shh. I got you. . .  
Stefan: Excuse me.

He leaves. Stefan sees Damon and Vicki. He jumps on the roof.

Vicki: No! No!  
Damon: Shh, I'm not gonna drop you.  
Damon (to Stefan): Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?  
Stefan: Let her go.  
Damon: Shh. really? Ok. Damon pulls Vicki to the edge of the roof.]  
Vicki: No!  
Stefan: No, no, no!

Damon throws Vicki to Stefan.

Damon: Ugh! Relax.  
Vicki: What's happening?  
Damon (to Stefan): I don't need her to be dead, but. . .you might.  
Damon (to Vicki): What attacked you the other night?  
Vicki: I don't know. An animal.  
Damon: Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?  
Vicki: A vampire.  
Damon: Who did this to you?  
Vicki: You did!  
Damon: Wrong!  
Stefan: Don't.  
Damon: It was Stefan.  
Stefan: Don't.  
Damon: Come here.

Damon grabs Vicki on both sides of her head.

Damon: Stefan Salvatore did this to you.  
Vicki: Stefan Salvatore did this to me.  
Damon: He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster.  
Stefan: Please, Damon. Please don't do this.  
Damon: If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now.

Damon pulls off Vicki's bandage and throws her to Stefan.

Vicki: Aah!  
Damon: Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that.  
Vicki: No!  
Damon: You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square.  
Stefan: That's what this is about? You want to expose me?  
Damon: No! I want you to remember who you are!  
Stefan: Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you.  
Damon: Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart.  
Vicki: No!  
Damon: It's OK.

Damon whispers something into Vicki's ear and she becomes fine.

Vicki: What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh. . .  
Stefan: You Okay?  
Vicki: I took some pills, man. I'm good.

Vicki leaves.

Damon: It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?  
Stefan: What are you up to, Damon?  
Damon: That's for me to know and for you to. . .dot dot dot. Give Elena my best. Ill be making my move on Ella soon to.

**Grill:**  
Matt helps Vicki with her bandage.

Matt: She said you found her wandering around.  
Stefan: Yeah.  
Matt: So, um, thanks.

Caroline, Bonnie and I are seated at another table. I am just thinking so much drama in this town I can't wait to get out of this whole when I graduate and never look back.

Caroline: Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?  
Bonnie: Yeah.  
Ella: Tell me about it, I just want to get out of this town never look back, travel, go to college live my life with no drama.  
Caroline: I will come with you.  
Stefan: Excuse me. Hi. Ella.  
Ella: Hi. Stefan can I help you?  
Stefan: Um, have you seen Elena?  
Bonnie: I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so".  
Stefan: Thank you.

Bonnie touches Stefan's hand and has a vision.

Stefan: You ok?  
Bonnie: What happened to you? That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me.  
Ella: Don't worry about her.  
Caroline: Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing.

**Gilbert House:**  
Elena goes into Jeremy's room. Jenna is searching his room.

Elena: Jer?  
Jenna: No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol.  
Elena: What are you doing?  
Jenna: I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative.  
Elena: What brought this on?  
Jenna: Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday.  
Elena: You got tannered. Been there. Especially Ella.  
Jenna: "Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers." Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up.  
Elena: You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna.  
Jenna: Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible.  
Elena: This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?

**Grill:**  
I am still at the grill and go to leave when Jeremy comes in. He sees Vicki and smiles but Tyler walks up to her and they start kissing. Jeremy leaves with a sad look on his face. I feel bad for her.

Caroline: I better go. See you tomorrow?  
Ella: Of course. I will see you at cheer tomorrow.  
Caroline: Your dancing again?  
Ella: Yes.

I smile and she walks outside. Caroline is walking to her car. She hears something and stops. She gets to her car, drops her keys, and stands up. Damon is in front of her.

Caroline: Oh... whoa.  
Damon: Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.  
Caroline: No, it's fine. Um. . .I was hoping I'd see you again.  
Damon: I know.  
Caroline: Cocky much?  
Damon: Very much.

**Boarding House:**  
Elena rings the bell. Stefan answers it.

Stefan: Hi.  
Elena: Hey.  
Stefan: Would you like to come in?  
Elena: The comet's actually this way.

Elena goes out. Stefan follows her.

Elena: Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier.  
Stefan: No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things... I didn't like it.  
Elena: See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you.  
Stefan: What would you write?  
Elena: I would write. . ."Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that. . ." I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that. . .the world's just going to come crashing down, and I. . . don't know if I can survive that.  
Stefan: Do you want to know what I would write? "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is here."

They kiss.

**Forbes House:**  
Damon is kissing Caroline's stomach. All of a sudden, his face transforms and he bites her and she screams.

Caroline: Aah!


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Friday night bites:**

**Caroline's Room:**  
Caroline wakes up. Her pillow is covered with blood. Damon is sleeping next to her in bed. She gets up and tries to leave the room, but Damon wakes up too.

Damon: Good morning.  
Caroline: Please... Don't!  
Damon: Don't do that. Ah, ah, ah, ah.

She hits Damon with a lamp

Caroline: No! No! No! Get away from me! No!

Caroline throws the pillow covered in blood at Damon

Damon: This could have gone a completely different way.

Damon smells the pillow, his face begins to change. He attacks Caroline again.

Caroline: Aaah!

**High School:**  
I am walking with Bonnie and Elena when she is acting weird about Stefan.

Bonnie: I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow.  
Elena: You were the one who said to go for it.  
Ella: That was actually both of us and Caroline. Speaking of have you seen her.

Bonnie looks around and shrugs.

Bonnie: Now I'm saying take it slow.  
Elena: Why the about-face?  
Bonnie: It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field.  
Elena: Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?  
Bonnie: It's stupid.  
Elena: Bonnie...  
Bonnie: What?  
Ella: Just tell us Bonnie.  
Elena: Spit it out.  
Bonnie: I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling.  
Elena: Is that it? Bonnie.  
Bonnie: It was bad bad!  
Elena: Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?  
Bonnie: You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend.  
Ella: Bonnie's just looking out for you that's all she's saying, he is mysterious so just take it slow.  
Elena: And I love you both for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that.

**Behind the School:**  
Vicki: I rock. I scored 2 tickets to the Posers Saturday night. They're playing at the Rat.  
Jeremy: You and Tyler have fun.  
Vicki: Don't be like that. Come on. I want you to go.  
Jeremy: You're not worried everyone's going to know you're screwing the stoner geek? Oh, wait... everyone already knows.  
Vicki: Yeah. But it's not like that anymore, so now we can be friends and just hang.  
Jeremy: Tell me something, was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs?  
Vicki: Screw you.  
Jeremy: No, if there's another reason, please, I'm all ears.

Vicki storms off. Scene comes back to the girls talking and Stefan suddenly joins us.

Stefan: Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie.  
Ella: Hi.  
Bonnie: Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later.

Bonnie leaves.

Elena: Bonnie, wait...  
Stefan: She doesn't like me very much.  
Elena: She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you.

I smile.

Ella: She just cares about us a lot she'll love you in know time.

Matt and Tyler are throwing a football around.

Tyler: Look... there's Ella and Elena with her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset.  
Matt: You're a dick.  
Tyler: While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls.  
Matt: Gnomes.

Elena: Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?  
Stefan: Yes.  
Ella: Yes I'm free.  
Elena: Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You two me and Bonnie. You will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished.

Tyler and Matt are still throwing the football.

Matt: Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice.  
Tyler: Let her know she made the wrong one.

Tyler catches the football.

Matt: What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!

Tyler throws the ball at Stefan, who has his back towards him. He quickly turns around, catches the ball, and throws it back to Tyler. Tyler and Matt are shocked. My face is shocked and Elena laughs.

Ella: You suck Tyler. Exe boyfriend thank you for just making my day Stefan.

He smiles as we walking inside the school.

Elena: That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football.  
Stefan: I used to. It was a long time ago.  
Elena: So why don't you try out for the team?  
Ella: Yeah our team sucks, they could use some good players on the team like you.  
Stefan: Yeah, I don't think so.  
Elena: So you don't like football?  
Stefan: No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels.  
Elena: They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends. Besides Tyler is an ass he needs to be showed up. Matt he'll be fine with it. Yeah make som guy friends it would be good for you to make some friends.  
Stefan: Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery.

I laugh.

Ella: Hey, there is a more than just the gloomy graveyard girl you know. There's another Elena that you haven't met yet. She is into everything very busy.  
Stefan: Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?  
Elena: Soon. I'm working on it.

**History class:**  
In History's class. Bonnie is writing numbers on her book. "8", "14", "22" over and over again in her book. Tanner is asking the class questions on specific events and dates.

Tanner: World war II ended in... Anyone got anything?  
Ella: 1945.  
Tanner: Surprised you know that. Good.  
Elena: Psst. FYI... Our team sucks. They could use you.  
Stefan: Can't.  
Tanner: Pearl Harbor.  
Stefan: I'm a loner.  
Tanner: Miss Gilbert?  
Elena: Hmm?  
Tanner: Pearl Harbor?  
Elena: Um...  
Stefan: December 7, 1941.  
Tanner: Thank you, Miss Gilbert.  
Stefan: Anytime.  
Tanner: Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall.  
Stefan: 1989. I'm good with dates, sir.  
Tanner: Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act.  
Stefan: 1964.  
Tanner: John F. Kennedy assassination.  
Stefan: 1963.  
Tanner: Martin luther King.  
Stefan: '68.  
Tanner: Lincoln.  
Stefan: 1865.  
Tanner: Roe vs. Wade.  
Stefan: 1973.  
Tanner: Brown vs. Board.  
Stefan: 1954.  
Tanner: The battle of Gettysburg.  
Stefan: 1863.  
Tanner: Korean war.  
Stefan: 1950 to 1953.  
Tanner: Ha! It ended in '52.  
Stefan: Uh, actually, sir, it was '53.  
Tanner: Look it up, somebody. Quickly.  
Ella: It was 19... 53.

Everyone in the class is speechless and clapping as tanner can't even speak. And finally the bell goes for us to leave.

**Hallway:**

Ella: How on earth did you know all that?

I ask Stefan as we exit.

Ella: You are now my favourite person on the planet no one ever has made tanner speechless like that before.  
Stefan: Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing.  
Ella: I'm a big fan of crosswords and puzzles like that to, makes me feel relaxed.

**Football/Cheerleading:**  
The football team is practicing out on the oval.

Matt: Nice job! Nice job!  
Tanner: Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at? 'Cause it isn't history, and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball!  
Tyler: Yes, coach.  
Tanner: Now do it again!

Stefan is sitting in the bleachers, watching the football team practice. The cheerleaders are on the other side of the field warming up. I show up elena and Bonnie are already stretching.

Bonnie: Oh, my God! You're here! Caroline is going to be pleased.  
Ella: I am I'm back I feel good ready to break a sweat this squad needs some new moves and dance choreography. Elena your hear that's good.  
Elena: Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight.  
Bonnie: I am?  
Elena: Mm-hmm. You, Ella, me and Stefan. You have to give him a chance.  
Bonnie: Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times.  
Elena: Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there.  
Ella: If I am going you are going Bonnie, plus I will be there it won't be awkward if it does I will do anything you want me to do.  
Bonnie: Fine. I'll go.  
Elena: Good.  
Ella: Excellent now Elena this better not be awkward because I blame you if it is, it was your idea.  
Elena: I promise it will be fun.

Stefan is talking to Mr. Tanner about joining the football team.

Tanner: Varsity trials were last spring, Mr. Salvatore.  
Stefan: I wasn't here then, sir.  
Tanner: And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned.  
Stefan: Mr. Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off to the best start, and I want to apologize for that. I've played football before. Wide receiver, mostly, and I'm pretty good.  
Tanner: Well, I won't be asking you who won the super bowl in '71.  
Stefan: '71 was the... Sorry. I... I understand that, sir.  
Tanner: Just to see you get knocked on your ass. Borrow some gear. Go! Before I change my mind. Let's run it again!

Matt frustrated about Stefan joining turns to Tyler.

Matt: First my girlfriend, now my team?  
Tyler: Dude, this is an opportunity. Football's a contact sport. Sometimes people get hurt. Whoo! Ha ha!

At the cheerleader's practice I am trying to contact carloline she never missed practice.

Bonnie: Seriously, where is Caroline?  
Ella: I have no idea I have been trying to find her all day. Ill try her again.

I then hear a car with loud music. Caroline is in it and its Damon in the drivers seat. I feel a hint of jealousy. She leans over and kisses him and gets out of the car.

Ella: Omg.  
Elena: Uh...  
Bonnie: Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill.  
Ella: That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore.  
Bonnie: Salvatore, as in Stefan?!  
Ella: Yeah, I am a tad jealous.  
Caroline: Looks like I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. Ella your back, good we need some new moves but to start we will start with basics. Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herckey hurdler, what do you say?  
Ella: sounds good.

I say glancing back at the car, Damon has taken his sunnies off and is staring at me I blush and go into my stands and count the beat.

Ella: And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.

Caroline walks around stops by elena who has never been a good dancer, looks like i got that gift.

Caroline: Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.

The team are running plays stefan has joined in.

Matt: Blue lady! Blue lady! Set, hut! Go! Come on, Tyler, cover it! Let's do it.  
Tanner: Get it.  
Matt: Line up!  
Matt: I hate to say it, but he's got skills.  
Tyler: I think he needs a buddy pass.  
Matt: Really?  
Tyler: You don't get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after 5 minutes. Just hang one up there and I'll take care of the rest.

Stefan's listens in to their conversation.

Tanner: Do it again.  
Matt: All right, let's huddle up. Set, hut!

Tyler throws the ball and hits Stefan hard with it.

Tyler: Oh! Whoo! Welcome to the team, buddy.  
Tanner: You gonna live, Salvatore?  
Stefan: Yeah.  
Tanner: Walk it off, son.  
Matt: Hey. That was my bad.  
Stefan: It's all right.  
Matt: Yeah.  
Tanner: All right.

Stefan's finger is broken. He pops it back into place.

**Boarding House**  
Stefan enters his bedroom, Damon is there, reading Stefan's diary.

Damon: How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives.  
Stefan: What are you doing here?  
Damon: I've come to apologise. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us.

Damon tries to keep a straight face but can't do it.

Stefan: You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon.  
Damon: Of course it doesn't. I saw Ella today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Elena to. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near them. I've got my own cheerleader for now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck.

He leaves and Stefan is concerned for Caroline.

**Gilbert House:**  
Elena Bonnie and i are preparing dinner in the kitchen.

Bonnie: You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture.  
Ella: Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop.  
Bonnie: Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?  
Elena: Maybe we should play the lottery.  
Ella: Have you talked to your Grams?  
Bonnie: She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?  
Ella: I don't want to be a witch.

Elena then pours the to-go food into a bowl trying to make it look fancy.

Ella: Putting it into a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody.  
Elena: Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?  
Bonnie: Middle drawer on your left.  
Elena: Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times.  
Bonnie: Yeah, that's it.

The doorbell rings Stefan must be here.

Elena: Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self.  
Ella: I am not nervous your the one fussing. Bonnie and I are the sain ones.

Elena leaves to get the door I follow behind as bonnie stays behind and whispers.

Bonnie: Birthday candles.

She opens the drawer and birthday candles are there. The four of us are now at the dining table eating dinner.

Elena: Did Tanner give you a hard time today?  
Stefan: Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right.  
Elena: Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and...  
Bonnie: Yeah, I heard.  
Elena: Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?  
Bonnie: Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad.  
Ella: No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool.  
Bonnie: Cool isn't the word I'd use.  
Stefan: Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s.  
Bonnie: My family came by way of Salem.  
Stefan: Really? Salem witches?  
Bonnie: Yeah.  
Stefan: I would say that's pretty cool.  
Bonnie: Really? Why?  
Stefan: Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity.  
Bonnie: Yeah, they are.

They continue to talk starting to feel comfortable. The doorbell then rings. I stand to get it.

Ella: I wonder who that could be.

Ella opens the door. Caroline and Damon are outside.

Caroline: Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert.  
Ella: Oh.  
Damon: Hope you don't mind.  
Ella: Not at all.

Stefan then comes to the door and sees Damon.

Stefan: What are you doing here?  
Damon: Waiting for Ella to invite me in.  
Ella: Oh, yeah, you can...  
Stefan: No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?  
Caroline: Get in here.  
Stefan: We're just... finishing up.  
Ella: It's fine Stefan. Damon please come on in.

He smiles and enters the house.

Damon: You have a beautiful home, Ella.  
Elena: Thank you.  
Caroline: I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it.  
Damon: That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it.  
Caroline: Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines.  
Ella: Ill help her out with it, she may not be the best but she's got a sister that can help her.  
Damon: You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena. Ella you do though.

I smile and thankfully nod sipping my water. Caroline then rudely blasts out.

Caroline: Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity.  
Ella: Caroline I love you but you better close your mouth your on this ice.  
Damon: I'm sorry, for both your losses. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die.  
Stefan: We don't need to get into that right now, Damon.  
Damon: Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring them up. Mmm.

**Grill:**  
Tyler grabs Vicki.

Vicki: Don't do that. Not while I'm working. I'll see you later.  
Tyler: I'll see you later.  
Matt: She's my sister and I love her, but sometimes she can really make you work for it.  
Jeremy: I find it pretty easy.

Tyler runs into Jeremy.

Jeremy: All right, I get it. Hit me to impress her. That's... That's real nice.  
Tyler: I don't need to impress her. I already won. Now you're dead.  
Jeremy: Am I? 'Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up.  
Matt: Ty, don't!  
Tyler: The next time I see you, Gilbert...  
Jeremy: No, next time I see you.  
Matt: What are you doin', Vick?

**Gilbert House:**  
I am cleaning up in the kitchen when damon comes in carrying a glass.

Damon: One more.  
Ella: Oh, thank you.

Damon hands me a glass, but drops it and quickly catches it.

Ella: Nice save.  
Damon: I like you. You know how to laugh. And know how to speak your mind.  
Ella: Earlier, did you mean... Katherine? Stefan's exe?  
Damon: Mm-hmm. And my exe to. Victoria.  
Ella: How did they die?  
Damon: In a fire. Tragic fire.  
Ella: Recently?  
Damon: It seems like it was yesterday.  
Ella: What was Victoria like.  
Damon: Victoria was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive. Same as Katherine both very vindictive.  
Ella: So you both dated both of them?  
Damon: Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd get elena to quit cheerleading.  
Ella: Why do you say that?  
Damon: Oh, I saw her at practice. She looked miserable but you looked like you owned it.  
Ella: You saw that?  
Damon: Am I wrong?  
Ella: she used to love it. Things are different for her this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore. But my perspective is different I can't wait to get back out their try new things get out of this town and never look back.  
Damon: So do it. Finish school here, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da.  
Ella: Your right, I like you your different to everyone in the town. And I'm sorry about your girlfriend or girlfriends you lost people you loved to.

Bonnie and Elena enter as the moment gets serious be are staring into one another's eyes forgetting that he is with Caroline right now.

Bonnie: Hey. Need some help?  
Damon: Sure, why not?

Damon then exits. Caroline is talking to stefan in the living room.

Caroline: Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox.  
Stefan: That's a really nice scarf.  
Caroline: Mm. Thank you, it's new.  
Stefan: Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?  
Caroline: Oh, I can't.  
Stefan: Why not? You ok?  
Caroline: Um... All I know is that I can't take it off.

Damon sits next to Caroline sitting on the lounge smiling at Stefan.

Damon: What are you two kids talking about?  
Stefan: I was just commenting on her scarf.  
Damon: Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Ella, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?  
Caroline: Does it look like I do dishes?  
Damon: For me?  
Caroline: Hmm... I don't think so.

Damon compels her.

Damon: Go see if the girls needs help in the kitchen.  
Caroline: You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen.  
Damon: Great.

Caroline leaves the room.

Stefan: They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to.  
Damon: Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking.  
Stefan: All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Ella and Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go.  
Damon: That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me.

**Ella's bedroom:**  
I am sleeping in my room and I then dream about Damon. We are kissing and I am enjoying it. I sit up awake and see a crow I siting on a tree outside my room I lie back down and fall asleep.

**Stefan's bedroom. **  
Stefan is in his room writing in his diary.  
_There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother. Somewhere. I keep hoping. But how do I make him see it? And how do I protect her? both of them?_

Stefan then opens a box and pulls out a necklace and a bracelet.

**Mystic Falls High:**  
Elena and I are walking along the school grounds, I am in my cheer gear as Elena has normal clothes on. We see Stefan approach us.

Elena: Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey.  
Ella: Nice shirt.  
Stefan: What happened? No more cheerleader?  
Elena: I quit. I'm a quitter.

I suddenly feel very third wheel.

Ella: Ill let you two talk.  
Stefan: No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this.

He opens up a box with the necklace. Elena takes it out.

Elena: Oh, my God, it's beautiful.  
Stefan: It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck.  
Elena: Is that rose that I smell?  
Stefan: No, it's, uh... it's an herb. It's nice, huh?  
Elena: I love it.

Stefan helps Elena put on the necklace.

Stefan: And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good.  
Elena: We're a pair. I quit, you start.  
Stefan: Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out.

Elena kisses him. I watch from afar happy for the two of them. I just hope I can find someone that will treat me that way. There is no one in this town even worthy of me. Caroline then walks over to me angry.

Ella: What's wrong?  
Caroline: elena just quit. what are we going to do?  
Ella: Calm down Care, we will fix this us two okay, we don't need her. Come on let's get the team ready.

I drag her away and get the girls prepared for the rally and game. It's night now. People are tailgating and cheering for the team.

Tanner: Wait, wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!

Boos are heard from the crowd.

Tanner: But that is about to change. We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offence, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!  
Tyler: This blows. He can't start the guy. He just got here.  
Tanner: That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry.

Tyler walks up to Vicki.

Vicki: Hey, babe. What's wrong?  
Tyler: Nothing.  
Tanner: And the central high lions are what's for dinner!

Tyler then notices Jeremy looking at them.

Tyler: Is that Jeremy?  
Vicki: Wait, no! Ty! No.

Tyler walks over to him and I see this happening from the end of the line and I sneak off to stop whatever is about to happen it doesn't look good.

Tyler: Oh, what do you care? Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done.

Jeremy strikes him. The two boys begin to fight.

Vicki: Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!

Stefan hears this commotion and zips off to the fight. Stefan grabs Tyler's wrist.

Stefan: Hey, he's down! Enough!

I run over to Jeremy who is on the floor then see Tyler punch Stefan, but sees that it has no effect on Stefan. He looks scared. Jeremy grabs a broken glass bottle I get up to stop him and Jeremy strikes at Tyler but he misses and hits me and my hand is gushing. Elena now with us sees this and runs over to me. Jeremy is in shock as well.

Elena: Jeremy, no! Ella are you okay?

She asks seeing blood all over my arm. Everyone that is around is shocked at what has just happened. Stefan's face tenses and lines start forming under his eyes I notice this. I look up again and he's vanished. Matt then grabs Tyler to get him to walk away as he want to go back at Jeremy, Jeremy is just still not moving.

Matt: Tyler, knock it off! Stop!

Matt forces Tyler off.

Elena: What the hell, Jeremy? What happened?  
Jeremy: Ella I am so sorry, i didn't mean to just Tyler attacked me.  
Ella: It's fine Jer I know I saw, I just need to get fixed up, we can talk later. Go get cleaned up.

Jeremy walks off upset. The first time I have seen him like this, maybe he is changing, maybe that's what needed to happen. Elena helps me up and examines my hand which she can hardly see from all the blood. Elena looks up to find Stefan but he is no where to be seen. She leads me to the school clinic to get my hand fixed. After a while I have the cut sewed up and a bandage on my hand. It's saw but ill survive. Caroline sees me and Elena coming over as we walk towards her as she's with Bonnie I hear her talking to someone

Caroline: Hey, Tiki, it's all wobbly. Can you stand straight, please? Could someone please help Tiki?  
Bonnie: Hey! Where you been?

She then looks at my hand and the blood all over my arm and uniform. Caroline sees this to.

Bonnie: What happened?  
Ella: Tried to stop a fight Jeremy hit me with a glass bottle aiming for Tyler.  
Caroline: Are you going to be okay?  
Ella: Yeah ill be fine just have to not do much with it.

They nod and I then head off to my car to get my jacket. Elena stays to talk to Bonnie.

Elena: Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?  
Bonnie: Of course. What is it?  
Elena: The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction...  
Bonnie: You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over.  
Elena: No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, Or...  
Bonnie: It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about... 8, 14, 22.  
Elena: Yeah?  
Bonnie: When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it...  
Elena: And what?  
Bonnie: It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like.

I walk up to my car and I hear someone behind me it's Damon.

Ella: You scared me. What are you doing here Damon?  
Damon: I'm hiding from Caroline.  
Ella: And why is that?  
Damon: I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen.  
Ella: That could be a sign.  
Damon: What happened to your hand?  
Ella: Tried to break up a fight.

He laughs.

Ella: So why are you really here?  
Damon: I think you know.  
Ella: And what is that?  
Damon: Mm-hmm. You want me.  
Ella: And why would I want you? i could have any guy in this town?  
Damon: I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me.

I lean in and kiss him passionately. Then remember that he is with Caroline.

Ella: Wait, stop your with Caroline, this can't happen.

I walk off in thoughts what did I just do. Caroline is going to be mad.

**School Car park:**  
Stefan is walking out of the locker room trying not to think about the blood.

Damon: Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes some friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!"  
Stefan: Not tonight. I'm done with you.  
Damon: so i just had a chat with Ella Im surprised you didnt give her vervain like you id with Elena. Nice trick with Elena. I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?  
Stefan: Does it matter?  
Damon: No, I have Ella. I didn't even compel her to kiss me. But then it wouldn't b fun, I could always just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her.  
Stefan: No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon.  
Damon: No?  
Stefan: Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be.  
Damon: Who's pretending?  
Stefan: Then kill me.  
Damon: Well, I'm... I'm tempted.  
Stefan: No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Victoria is dead. And you hate me because she was with me too you, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity.

Mr Tanner walks over to Stefan.

Tanner: Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!  
Damon: If that's my humanity... then what's this?

Damon kills Tanner.

Tanner: Aah!  
Stefan: No!  
Damon: Anyone, anytime, any place.

**The Locker Room:**  
Matt and Tyler are in the locker room they seeme to notice Tanner is gone.

Tyler: Tanner's M.I.A. I think he had a little bit too much beer.  
Matt: Don't talk to me right now, all right? I'm pissed at you.  
Tyler: What's your problem?  
Matt: What's my... You're my problem, all right? You're a bully. A freakin' 12-year-old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight? What's beating up the new guy going to prove? Or screwing with my sister or pummeling my girlfriend's kid brother.  
Tyler: Girlfriend? Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass. Are you for real?! You want to hit me? I'm on your team.  
Matt: This was over the line. Even for you.

He walks out and sees something in the distance he discovers Tanner's body.

Matt: Somebody help!

The police arrived. Bonnie is there as well and looks at the scene. She looks at the license plate "BLDG 8", the immatricualtion's car is "FHT 14" and on the ground, the number 22. Bonnie is afraid.

**The Parking Lot**  
I am with Elena and she is freaking out. Stefan walks over to us, we haven't seen him since the fight.

Ella: Elena calm down your stressing.  
Elena: What kind of animal could be doing all this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town? How's your hand?

She turns to look at Stefan.

Elena: Where did you run off too.  
Stefan: It's nothing I'm sorry I ran.  
Ella: It's fine Stefan you tried to help, thanks. Do you have any idea what type of animal could have done this?  
Stefan: I don't know. I don't know.  
Elena: It's just been a crazy day.

They embrace.

**Boarding House:**  
Stefan's is in his bedroom. He's writing in his diary.  
_I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster Who must be stopped._

**Gilbert house:**  
I am in my room asleep and Damon is in my bedroom. He gently caresses my face. I suddenly wake up and Damon is gone. I lie back down and go back to sleep, and sleep off the pain.


	4. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

**Gilbert House**:  
I wake up and hear a noise. I slowly get out of bed.

Ella: Hello? Elena? Jeremy? Jenna? Hello?

I then try to turn on the light, but the power is out. I walk downstairs and the tv flashes on.

Logan Fell: This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorising the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another two victim, local high school students Ella and Elena Gilbert. The pictures come up on screen. I scream. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks.  
Damon: You know what's coming next.

I run into the hall and see Elena's body. I run to get out of the house and I open the door and Damon is their with a killer face. I slam it shut. I turn back to run up the stairs but Damon grabs me and bites my neck.

Ella: Ahh.

**Stefan's Room:**  
Stefan wakes up from a nightmare and screams.

Stefan: Ah!  
Damon: Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon.

Stefan mad at Damon throws a knife at him, hitting him in the stomach. Damon pulls it out.

Damon: All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people.  
Stefan: What are you talking about?  
Damon: It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. "Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls."  
Stefan: Why would you cover your tracks?  
Damon: I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena and my favourite Ella  
Stefan: Can't touch them.

Damon walks to his brother.

Damon: Well, you see the vervain keeps me out of Elena's head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Like Ella, she fell for my charms and looks the minute she met me. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift.

Damon then stabs Stefan in the stomach. It clearly hurts Stefan more than it did Damon, for Stefan falls to the floor.

Damon: This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move.

Stefan removes the knife.

The TV is on and Sheriff Forbes is speaking about the animal attacks. Stefan is also writing in his diary.

Sherif: I can confirm that a 12-Foot puma mountain lion attacked a hunter and was subsequently shot and killed. The hunter is in stable condition.

_The real animal is still out there, waiting for me, challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming one myself?_

**Gilbert House:**  
I am in the kitchen with Elena and Jenna when the TV news guy is broadcasting about the animal that has been caught.

Logan: To repeat, the animal terrorising Mystic Falls has been caught.  
Jenna: Scum ball. Scum bucket.  
Ella: Who are you talking about?  
Jenna: Him.  
Ella: The news guy?  
Jenna: Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?  
Elena: Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute.  
Jenna: He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him.  
Ella: Oh he is definitely cute. What are you doing with that?

Elena is going through stuff from a a box, they are all old antiques that have been passed down from generation to generations.

Elena: I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display.  
Jenna: Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?

Jenna pulls out a old fancy ring.

Elena: Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring.  
Jeremy: How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?  
Ella: Your not going to find out.  
Jeremy: That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away.  
Elena: I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy.  
Ella: Elena just be careful there are things in their that dad was supposed to give to us, I don't want to be giving them to people I'm with Jeremy on this one.  
Elena: Im sorry but the Lockwood's want to show them for the party tonight.  
Ella: Just don't give her everything.  
Jeremy: Thank you.

I hug him for the first time in five months.

Ella: I didn't do it just for you I did it for me as well some of that stuff mum and dad were going to give me. As much as I hate it but they gave it to the Lockwood's every year.

The doorbell rings.

Ella: Ill get it.

I answer the door and am surprised to see Stefan this early.

Stefan: Hi.  
Ella: Hi Stefan. Elena, it's for you.

I say walking up stairs to get ready for the day. Elena comes to the door and drags Stefan into the house and kisses him passionately.

Elena: Hi.

She smiles as they head up stairs.

In Elena's bedroom.  
Stefan and Elena are making out. Stefan is kissing Elena's neck when he looks in her mirror and sees his face has transformed. He sits up.

Elena: Are you ok?  
Stefan: I'm good. Sorry.  
Elena: Maybe we should press pause.  
Stefan: Yeah, you're probably right. That was getting a bit...  
Elena: Yeah.  
Stefan: Yeah.  
Elena: How do you look in a suit?  
Stefan: I can pull one off.  
Elena: How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founder's party?  
Stefan: They still do that?  
Elena: Have you been before?  
Stefan: No, the Salvatore's don't get invited anymore.  
Elena: Well, this year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. She was really involved in the founder's council, and it was her favourite party. I know it sounds really boring, but—  
Stefan: I would be honoured to accompany you, Miss Gilbert.  
Elena: The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore.

**Ella's bedroom:**  
I am going through my wardrobe looking at dresses for the party tomorrow. Jeremy walks in.

Ella: Hey Jer.  
Jeremy: Can we talk?  
Ella: Of course, what's on your mind, I'm all ears.  
Jeremy: I want to apologise again for hitting you with the bottle.  
Ella: Jeremy its fine I would of done the same thing to Tyler, he's an ass.  
Jeremy: I can't believe you dated him.  
Ella: You and me both. I knew he was a player I though that he would change but nope still the same old dick head he was when we were growing up. Have you spoken to Vicki?  
Jeremy: Not since the night, I don't get it I don't ever think she was with me for me it was because of the drugs.  
Ella: Im not going to tell you off about that again but you really need to think sometimes, you'll get through this I have, I was down for a while you saw your the only one that knows how bad, I just want you to know that I'm here for you, always. And I know Elena is always bossy she's bossy to me but she loves us, she is only just looking out for us.  
Jeremy: So you never told anyone about what you did?  
Ella: Nope I will, it's got to come out eventually, can't always cover them up can I.

And Jeremy leaves. I then rub my fingers over my wrist where I can see a faint scar of cuts. I cut my self after my parents died. Jeremy found me doing it one time, he helped cover it up. I was just so down I just didn't want to live any more. That's when he started spiralling because he saw me in a way that no one ever can go back to. I still do it when I have my bad days. I haven't cut my self in a while which is good but since my parents died I would do it every week. I know I will eventually have to tell someone.

**Caroline's bedroom. **  
Caroline is trying on dresses for the Founder's party. Damon is on her bed and is reading a twilight book. Caroline puts on a yellow dress.

Damon: No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue.  
Caroline: I don't like the blue.  
Damon: Well, I do. And if I'm gonna be your date—  
Caroline: You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner.  
Damon: I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important I be there. Please take me.  
Caroline: You should come to the founder's party with me.  
Damon: Not if you're wearing that dress. What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped.  
Caroline: You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't.  
Damon: Ah, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it.  
Caroline: How come you don't sparkle?  
Damon: Because I live in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun.  
Caroline: Yeah, but you go in the sun.  
Damon: I have a ring. It protects me. Long story.  
Caroline: Will these bites turn me into a vampire?  
Damon: It's more complicated than that. You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human's,it's a whole ordeal. This book, by the way has it all wrong. (Damon kisses Caroline on the neck.  
Caroline: You can be very sweet when you want to be.  
Damon: Yes, I can be sweet.  
Caroline: Are you going to kill me?  
Damon: Mm-Hmm. But not yet.  
Caroline: Why not?  
Damon: Because there's something I need you to do for me.  
Caroline: Anything.  
Damon: How good are you at getting this little nose where it doesn't belong?  
Caroline: Oh, I'm excellent.  
Damon: Mmm.

They make out.

Grill:  
Tyler is eating with his parents at the grill he seems board.

Mayor: So what happens with the season? One big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?  
Tyler: I don't know, dad. I doubt anybody's thinking about that right now.  
Carol: Charles, founder's party, focus.  
Vicki: How are y'all doing over here?  
Mayor: Ah, we're doing great, sweetheart.  
Vicki: Is there anything else I can get you?  
Tyler: We're fine, thanks.  
Mayor: Just the check, honey.  
Vicki: Here you go, Mayor Lockwood.  
Mayor: Thanks.

Caroline, Bonnie and I arrive at the grill. I can see Tyler looking at me.

Bonnie: You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?

I remember the kiss between Damon and me I feel flustered.

Caroline: Go with Elena.  
Bonnie: She's asking Stefan.  
Ella: Hey I don't have a date Bonnie will you be my date?

I ask with my eyes fluttering.

Bonnie: Of course I will. Everyone is going to be so jealous.  
Ella: I know if only there were other Salvatore brothers, the hotness runs through the family I presume.  
Caroline: Your right with that one.  
Ella: How are you with Damon?  
Caroline: Where good just casual not anything with a name yet. Just sex mainly.  
Ella: Oh I didn't need to hear that. Does your mum know?  
Caroline: And I'm supposed to care why?  
Bonnie: He's older sexy danger guy.  
Caroline: Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?  
Bonnie: No more witch jokes, ok? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked.  
Ella: Okay we will stop.  
Caroline: Ok. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama.  
Bonnie: Like...?  
Caroline: I'm not really supposed to say anything.  
Bonnie: Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?  
Caroline: Ok. But you can't tell Elena.  
Bonnie: No. I won't tell her.  
Ella: My mouth is shut.

Tyler's parents have left and he is walking over to Vicki.

Tyler: So what you gonna buy me?  
Vicki: Ugh, some class. Oh, your parents are gone. I guess we can be close now.  
Tyler: What the hell does that mean?  
Vicki: You treat me like trash. I'm sick of it.  
Tyler: I don't think you're trash.  
Vicki: Really? Then who are you taking to the founder's party?  
Tyler: Vicki Donovan. Do you want me to ask you to the founder's party?  
Vicki: No. It'll be stupid and lame.  
Tyler: True. But it'll be less stupid and lame if you were there.

Tyler leaves and Jeremy walks up to her.

Jeremy: You realise you had to ask him to ask you, right? You figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady, he'll finally treat you like one?  
Vicki: Screw you, Jeremy.  
Jeremy: You know you're making the wrong choice, yet you make it anyway. It's sad.

**Boarding House:**  
Damon is in the living room going through journals. Zach walks in.

Zach: I didn't know you were here.  
Damon: Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either. Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?  
Zach: Why are you here, Damon?  
Damon: To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important.  
Zach: I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?

Damon gets up and grabs Zach by the throat.

Damon: You are in no position to question me.  
Zach: I didn't mean to upset you.  
Damon: This is not upset, Zach.

Stefan walks in.

Stefan: What's going on?

Damon drops Zach.

Damon: Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time.

Damon leaves.

Stefan: Hey, are you ok?  
Zach: No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?  
Stefan: I see it. All right, Zach, I see it.  
Zach: Then why aren't you doing anything about it?  
Stefan: I can't, Zach. I can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that.  
Zach: The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you the upper hand.  
Stefan: Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena. What?

Stefan and Zach walk down in the cellar.

Stefan: You've been growing it.  
Zach: It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it.  
Stefan: But you're telling me. Why?  
Zach: Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him.

**Gilbert House:**  
The doorbell rings. Jeremy answers it. He sees it's Tyler and tries to close the door but Tyler holds it open.

Tyler: I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff.

I hear Tyler and Jeremy and make my way before a fight starts.

Ella: Right here. Please be careful.  
Jeremy: Yeah, be careful with it, dick.

Tyler makes a fist.

Ella: Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?  
Tyler: I'm fine. He's just being a punk.  
Jeremy: I got your punk.  
Ella: Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight.  
Tyler: Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?  
Jeremy: Not even if you meant it.

I close the door and hit Jeremy over the head.

Jeremy: Ouch!  
Ella: You deserved that.

I walk into elenas room.

Bonnie: Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen.  
Elena: Tough call. Can we mix them?  
Ella: You still picking outfits. God you two are slow.  
Elena: Sorry we don't have the perfect wardrobe like yours.  
Bonnie: Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-Ish.  
Elena: I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door.  
Bonnie: What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night.  
Elena: Bonnie, out with it.  
Bonnie: Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story.  
Elena: Uh-Huh.  
Bonnie: Do you know what happened with their ex-girlfriends Katherine and Victoria?  
Ella: He hasn't told you anything has he?  
Elena: No he didn't he never really went into detail.  
Ella: Let me tell it. Damon told me about it when we were having dinner.

She nods to continue.

Ella: Well they were twins Katherine and a Victoria. They would switch brothers without even letting the other one know. When they found out, they fought, then they finally chose, but Stefan wanted them both, so he filled their heads with lies until it finally worked out and they turned on Damon. Then they died.  
Elena: That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's.  
Ella: What are you saying I don't see how someone would lie about that. And Bonnie and I were told by Caroline who got told by Damon. We don't have any proof if its true or not but we thought you should know, you don't think it's weird that he hasn't told you anything about his past relationships and life.  
Elena: Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business.  
Bonnie: Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business.  
Elena: Stefan is none of those things.  
Bonnie: Yeah? How do you know?  
Ella: We are just concerned that you don't know the whole deal in time heal tell you but just watch out. That's all we are trying to say.

Boarding House:  
Damon is getting ready for the party

Damon: Do they still wear ties at this thing?  
Stefan: Why are you even going?  
Damon: It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?  
Stefan: I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves.  
Damon: So you should stay here. I'll see to it that the twins have a good time. My goodness, I've driven you to drink.  
Stefan: Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?  
Damon: Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. What do you think?

**Gilbert House:**  
I am getting ready in Elena's room pulling on my black mini dress with one long sleeve of the shoulder dress. Elena and Bonnie are getting pretty answer until Elena's phone rings.

Elena: Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye.  
Bonnie: What's wrong?

Elena goes into Jeremy's room. I follow her. She hits him.

Ella: Elena!  
Jeremy: Agh! God, what now?  
Elena: The pocket watch. Where is it?  
Jeremy: What watch?  
Elena: The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it.  
Jeremy: Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it.  
Ella: is low Jer.  
Elena: Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?  
Jeremy: Screw you.

Jeremy gets up and gets the pocket watch.

Jeremy: I would never sell this, ok?  
Elena: Then why did you take it?  
Ella: because it's his Elena. Dad said it when to the first born son. His dad gave it to him and so on.

Jeremy hands it to Elena.

Elena: And he was going to give it to you.  
Jeremy: Yeah.  
Elena: Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?  
Jeremy: Just take it and get out.  
Ella: I will try and get it back for you Jer.

I tell him squeezing his shoulder and walking out.

Ella: Please Elena just think about this, he is finally starting to crack out of all his drug faze, he talked to me last night in god knows for how long and he started being the old Jeremy. Don't do this to him.  
Elena: Im sorry Ella but mum promised.  
Ella: Yeah but mums not here and it's not your choice it is Jeremy's. just think Elena please.

**Boarding House:**  
Damon: It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud.  
Stefan: Yes, being a 150-Year-Old teenager Has been the height of my happiness.  
Damon: You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate. 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple.  
Stefan: My happiness was short-Lived, as you well know.  
Damon: I remember. I left the party early, I was with Victoria.

He smells the drink and discovers it's spiked with vervain. He dumps the drink on the floor.

Damon: I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?

**Lockwood Mansion:**  
The Founder's Party is kicking off. Tyler sees Vicki and goes to greet her and pulls her in the opposite direction from his parents.

Tyler: Uh, let's go this way.  
Vicki: Why?  
Tyler: Line's too long. We can go around back. Come on, party's in the back.

Boarding House:  
Zach and Stefan are discussing why the plan didn't work.

Zach: That was his favourite scotch. I'm sorry, I thought it would work.  
Stefan: I wasn't counting on it.  
Zach: You knew it would fail?  
Stefan: Did what I wanted. It lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try again so soon.  
Zach: I doubled what I put in the scotch.

**Gilbert House:**  
Elena is finished getting ready for the party. She takes the pocket watch and gives it back to Jeremy. I smile as I see this and mouth.

Ella: Thank you Lena!

**Lockwood Mansion:**  
Caroline and Damon have arrived at the party arm in arm.

Carol: Caroline! You look smashing.  
Caroline: Thank you, Mrs Lockwood. This is my date Damon.  
Carol: Oh, well, come on in.  
Damon: Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while.  
Carol: Well, enjoy.  
Damon: Let's get a drink.  
Caroline: Wait here.

Caroline goes to talk to her mother.

Caroline: Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for this?  
Sherif: I'm working, honey. Who's the date you just tried to sneak past me?  
Caroline: Just some guy.  
Sherif: He's a little old for you, don't you think?  
Caroline: Oh, 'cause otherwise you'd approve. Yeah, I doubt that.  
Sherif: Where's your dad?  
Caroline: Memphis.  
Sherif: Good.  
Caroline: With Steven.

Elena and Stefan arrive.

Elena: Hi, Mayor Lockwood  
Mayor: Hey. Hey, guys, come on in.  
Stefan: Thank you.

Stefan kisses Elena on the cheek. Damon watches them and then sees Ella enter looking stunning in a black mini dress showing off her curves. I arrive at the door with Bonnie.

Ella: Mr and Mrs Lockwood nice to see you again.  
Mayor: Likewise.  
Carol: Ella you look beautiful my son was definitely the dumb one.  
Ella: Thank you Mrs Lockwood.  
Mr Lockwood: Please come in enjoy the night.

We step inside and we can see that Stefan and Elena are already here. We give one another a look of concern and head over to them. Elena is looking at her parent's wedding rings. Stefan comes up behind her.

Stefan: Your parents?  
Elena: There's a lot of history here.

Jenna takes a glass of wine from a butler she is avoiding Logan.

Logan: Jenna.  
Jenna: Hello Logan.  
Logan: It's good to see you.  
Jenna: I thought I might see you here.  
Logan: You knew it.  
Jenna: I dreaded.  
Logan: But were secretly hoping.  
Jenna: And now that I have...  
Logan: Whoa, hey, not so fast. I know you. You have a lot more insults in you, I can tell.  
Jenna: Your hairline's receding.  
Logan: No, it's not. You want to have lunch?  
Jenna: Nope.  
Logan: You haven't changed a bit.  
Jenna: Oh, yes, I have. I'm meaner now.

Elena is reading the first registry out loud to us all. I find it rather boring.

Elena: "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?

Damon walks over to the groups with Caroline I am staring at him and he grins at me looking me up and down.

Damon: The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually.  
Stefan: We don't need to bore them with stories of the past.  
Elena: It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family.  
Caroline: Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me.  
Damon: Mm-Mmm.  
Ella: You don't like to dance?  
Damon: Never really liked it or I just needed the right music or you know?

He winks at me without anyone notice but Stefan saw it and glares at him.

Caroline: Could I just borrow your date?  
Elena: Oh, uh...  
Stefan: I don't really dance.  
Damon: Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all.  
Ella: You know the moonwalk?  
Caroline: You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?  
Elena: It's up to Stefan.  
Caroline: Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an anwser.

Caroline takes Stefan out to dance. Elena walks off to get some food and drags Bonnie with her I am left alone with Damon yet again. I glance over at the other artefacts. Damon then speaks to me.

Damon: I want to apologise to you for kissing you the other night There's no excuse. And your friends with Caroline. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan.  
Ella: It's my fault to I shouldn't have done it, lets just forget it ever happen and start fresh, deal?  
Damon: Deal. I also want to apologise for my rivalry with Stefan. It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers.

Stefan and Caroline are dancing he's trying to listen at the conversation that Damon and I are having but Caroline is blubbering on and Stefan can't take it.

Stefan: Damon told you to ask me to dance. Didn't he?  
Caroline: Now why would he do that?

Stefan picks up a glass of champaign.

Stefan: Would you like one?  
Caroline: Ok, just tell me if you see my mom.

I am still talking to Damon about the Salvatore history.

Damon: The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—  
Ella: The battle of willow creek.  
Damon: Right.  
Ella: I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside.  
Damon: What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathisers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood.  
Ella: Who was in the church that they wanted to save?  
Damon: A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?  
Ella: Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but dont get my sister in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out.  
Damon: I hope so, too.

Vicki and Tyler are outside

Vicki: So you want to dance?  
Tyler: Me dancing? Not pretty.  
Vicki: Maybe you could show me around. I mean, this place is amazing.  
Tyler: Yeah, if you like living in a museum.  
Vicki: Maybe I should just strip naked and give Pastor Bill a lap dance. I mean, that's why we're hiding in a corner all night, isn't it? You're scared of how I'm going to act? You afraid of what your parents are going to think about your date from the wrong side of the tracks?  
Tyler: I don't care about what they think.  
Vicki: Great. Let's go say hi.  
Tyler: Knock it off, vick.  
Vicki: Or we could just, you know, sneak up to your bedroom. As long as nobody sees us, right?  
Tyler: Vicki, I swear...  
Vicki: What's a matter, Ty? You scared to stand up to your mommy? It's pretty pathetic.  
Tyler: Let go!

Mrs Lockwood comes up to Vicki and Tyler.

Carol: Tyler... We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier. It's Vicki, right? Matt's sister.  
Vicki: Yes, ma'am.  
Carol: You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness. He gets it from his father.  
Vicki: Well, that's ok, Mrs Lockwood. Tyler and I were just saying good night.  
Carol: That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party.

I am sitting with Bonnie at a table and one of the candle goes out. She looks at it and I look at it re-ignites. Bonnie blows it out.

Ella: Did you just do that?

I ask in disbelief. She doesn't answer. I then turn to see that Damon is standing with Elena. They look happy talking. Damon and Elena go out to meet Stefan and Caroline.

Damon: What'd we miss?  
Stefan: We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?  
Damon: No, thanks, I'll pass.  
Elena: Stefan, do you have another dance in you?  
Stefan: Absolutely.

Stefan takes Elena out to the dance floor.

Caroline: They look so cute together.  
Damon: Don't talk, please.

Jenna is at the bar downing drinks Logan comes up to her again.

Logan: Don't shoot! Only need a refill.  
Jenna: Shooting implies caring.  
Logan: Feigned indifference. I like it.  
Jenna: I'm over the banter, Logan. I'd really rather you just left me alone.  
Logan: I'm sorry, Jenna. About your sister.  
Jenna: Thank you.  
Logan: I Came to the funeral.  
Jenna: I know. I saw you.  
Logan: Yeah, I didn't want to push my way in, but I wanted to be there for you. And when I heard you were staying in Mystic Falls, I thought maybe... Well, maybe I could have a second chance to make things right.  
Jenna: Her name was Monica, wasn't it?

Stefan and Elena are still dancing.

Stefan: I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy.  
Elena: No, actually, he was on good behavior. He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is. And it all goes back to your past with Katherine and Victoria.  
Stefan: Hmm.  
Elena: So tell me about her. What happened?  
Stefan: It's not something I like to talk about.  
Elena: I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same.  
Stefan: I know. Thank you.  
Elena: The truth is, Stefan... I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me.

They stop dancing. I notice the tension in the room as I watch the fight.

Stefan: Damon said something, didn't he? He likes to play games and cause trouble, Elena.  
Elena: This isn't about Damon, it's about me trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Katherine.  
Stefan: Let it go. I don't want to talk about it.  
Elena: Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me.  
Stefan: Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn against me.  
Elena: Well, then I guess it's working.

Elena walks away angry. Damon and Stefan look at each other Damon is grinning which I don't see. I am still with Bonnie and Elena comes and joins us and starts eating ice cream.

Bonnie: This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter.  
Elena: It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty.  
Ella: Don't blame yourself, I told Damon tonight for him to not get you involved in what ever is going on between him, I don't know what he could have done he was with me and Caroline all night. Are you going to be okay?  
Elena: Ill be fine, it's just this night was supposed to be fun.  
Ella: when has this night ever been fun.  
Elena: Your right.  
Ella: Always am.

I grin and my condolence and Mrs Lockwood comes over to us.

Carol: Elena, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection.  
Elena: Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere.  
Carol: I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it.

Mrs Lockwood walks away and I turn to my twin sister.

Ella: Thanks for doing that I know mum promised but it is Jeremy's  
Elena: Maybe your right maybe he will come round.

Damon has been listening to the sisters conversation and heads up stairs but Caroline follows him. I decide to follow

Caroline: Where have you been?  
Damon: Ah. Looking for you.  
Caroline: Your brother barely danced with me for five minutes—  
Damon: Ok, just a minute. Stand right...there.

Damon starts searching through the collection.

Caroline: Um, you're not supposed to touch. What is that?

Damon finds what he is looking for.

Damon: A very important crystal.  
Caroline: Well, how did you know that it was there?  
Damon: Because I put it there.  
Caroline: When?  
Damon: A long time ago. Tonight, I'm taking it back, thanks to you.  
Caroline: Well, what's it for?  
Damon: Never you mind.

I walk up stairs and see them talking.

Ella: Caroline, Elena is looking for you.

I tell her to get Damon some space. He smirks at me.

Ella: Stop doing that.  
Damon: Doing what exactly.  
Ella: That smirking grin you do. It's very distracting.

I change the subject.

Ella: Thought I would come save you from Caroline.  
Damon: Thanks, I don't think it's going to work out.  
Ella: Oh why not?  
Damon: just doesn't have any spark or connection.  
Ella: You don't seem to be one of those guys that wants connection and spark.  
Damon: Maybe I just haven't met the right person.  
Ella: Are you looking specifically for that person?  
Damon: Depends on what's to come.  
Ella: And what's that?  
Damon: That's for me to know and for you to find out in time.

He smirks and walks off.

Ella: By Damon and your welcome by the way.

Jenna and Logan are still at the bar.

Logan: Vodka tonic. Ok, I know that this is probably going to be strike 3, but I hope you can see it for what it is.  
Jenna: And what is it?  
Logan: Persistence. Groveling, commitment. Take your pick.  
Jenna: I fled town because of you. Fled.  
Logan: I was young and stupid, and then things changed. Life got...real. You'd know that better than anyone.  
Jenna: Hypothetically speaking, if allowed, how would you make things right?  
Logan: Well, more groveling, of course. A recap of the past few years spent soul searching. Cheese fries.  
Jenna: Obvious.  
Logan: I know my audience.  
Jenna: Yes to lunch. Call me.

Mrs Lockwood is yelling at a staff member and Bonnie is by herself now and I return to her.

Carol: Look around. What's missing? The flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen.  
Bonnie: Bitch.  
Ella: Wow there girl don't say that to loud.

Suddenly Bonnie looks at a candle and tries to light it but turns away. She starts to leave but turns back around and sees that all the candles have lit up.

Ella: Okay Bonnie what is going on did you just do that again?

Se nods and walks off.

Caroline and Elena are in the powder room.

Elena: Hey.  
Caroline: Hey. So how are things with Stefan?  
Elena: Great. Just great.  
Caroline: Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes...

Elena looks at Caroline's neck and sees something.

Elena: What is that?  
Caroline: Hmm?

Elena tries to lift her scarf up.

Caroline: Don't!  
Elena: Oh god, Caroline, what happened?  
Caroline: Nothing, ok?!  
Elena: That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?  
Caroline: No, ok, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me.

Elena pulls down her shawl and sees another bite mark on her back.

Elena: Did Damon hurt you?  
Caroline: No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, ok, Elena?! He gets kinky okay, it's nothing.

Elena walks outside and sees Damon. She pushes him.

Elena: There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her.  
Damon: what did I do?  
Elena: You know what you did, you hurt Caroline.

I walk up to the commotion.

Ella: Elena you are making a scene.  
Elena: You don't know what I just saw.  
Ella: I don't but now is not the place to be doing this. Let it go, it's none of your concern.

Elena walks to where Stefan is.

Ella: Im sorry Damon I have no idea what is going on with her these days.  
Damon: It's okay, she's just worried for Caroline.  
Ella: as am I but I know Caroline can take care of herself and she will be fine. Elena's always been protective.

I say lifting my wrist and Damon sees the marks on her wrist with his vampire sight.

Damon: what happened to your wrist?  
Ella: Don't you remember broke up a fight.  
Damon: No. That was your hand. Your arm.

I look at my scars. I make an excuse to get away.

Ella: Im going to go find my aunt.

Damon now is curious about her marks, he's going to find out he has an idea but not sure. Elena now has found Stefan.

Elena: I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon.  
Stefan: What did he do?  
Elena: There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head. You don't look surprised.  
Stefan: Um... I'm handling it.  
Elena: Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested.  
Stefan: Elena, please. I... I don't expect you to understand.  
Elena: I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?  
Stefan: Look, there are things that you don't know, ok? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me.  
Elena: Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over.

Stefan sees Damon dragging Caroline out into the yard.

Stefan: I'm so sorry. I have to go.

He leaves her looking confused.

**Gilbert House:**  
Doorbell rings. Jeremy answers the door. It's Vicki.

Jeremy: You look amazing. What are you doing here?  
Vicki: I was thinking maybe I could make one more wrong choice today. I still have 17 minutes.

Vicki kisses him.

**The Founders Party:**  
Damon is dragging Caroline out to the lawn. She turns her around to face him.

Caroline: Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, ok?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, ok, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me. (Damon goes behind Caroline and wraps his arms around her waist.)  
Damon: You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you.  
Caroline: I swear I didn't say—  
Damon: Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Unfortunately... I am so over you now.

He bites her. But they both fall to the ground.

Damon: What the hell?

Stefan walks over to them.

Stefan: You know, I couldn't spike your drink... So I spiked hers.

Caroline wakes up on the lawn. She grabs the crystal in the lawn. Elena sees her and walks over to her.

Elena: Caroline? There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ok?  
Caroline: Yeah. I'm fine.  
Elena: Caroline, what happened?  
Caroline: I'm fine.  
Elena: No. You're shaking. Caroline—What—  
Caroline: I'm fine!  
Elena: Caroline, come here, come here.

Caroline starts to cry and Elena hugs her.

**Boarding House:**  
Zach and Stefan lock Damon in the cellar.

Stefan: I did what I had to do... To protect Elena, to protect everyone. Yes, Damon, the headline reads "Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls."

**Lockwood Mansion:**  
The council is speaking.

Mayor: Thank you for staying so late.  
Sheriff: Did you get the Gilbert watch?  
Carol: She claims it's packed away in her parents' things.  
Logan: I can get it.  
Sheriff: Good. We're going to need it.  
Mayor: Are you sure?  
Sheriff: 5 bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain.  
Logan: They've come back.


	5. Your Undead to Me

**Your Undead to Me:**

**Salvatore's Cellar.**  
Damon has been locked in the cellar for three days. Stefan has taken his day light ring.

Damon: Where is my ring?  
Stefan: Won't be needing it anymore.  
Damon: How long have I been here?  
Stefan: Three days.  
Damon: What are you doing?  
Stefan: During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them.  
Damon: You know what will happen if I don't... Feed on blood.  
Stefan: You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever.  
Damon: So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?  
Stefan: I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate.  
Damon: I'm stronger than you think.  
Stefan: You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way.

**Gilbert House:**  
I wake up the next morning and head into the bathroom. Vicki is in their in just a shirt.

Vicki: I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done.  
Ella: It's-it's ok. Take your time.

I leave and Vicki goes to Jeremy's room.

Vicki: I think you might be in trouble.  
Jeremy: What did you do?  
Vicki: Oh, Ella saw me.  
Jeremy: I'm a drug-using delinquent. A girl in bed doesn't really rank. Sorry.

I walk into the kitchen and find Elena and Jenna.

Ella: Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?  
Jenna: Uh-huh.  
Ella: And you have no objection?  
Jenna: He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner.  
Elena: Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan.  
Jenna: I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And have you heard from Stefan?  
Elena: Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days."  
Jenna: Haven't you called him?  
Elena: Nope. Not going to either.  
Jenna: And you're ok with everything?  
Elena: No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy.  
Jenna: Ok, then.  
Elena: I'll be fine.  
Ella: She'll be fine, ill make sure of it.

**Boarding House:**  
Zach and Stefan are talking about Damon.

Stefan: He's awake. He's week, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be.  
Zach: You're going to school?  
Stefan: Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me.  
Zach: Why haven't you called her?  
Stefan: What am suppose to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something.  
Zach: What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it.

**Caroline's Bedroom:**  
Caroline is filling in Bonnie about Damon but can't piece it together.

Caroline: I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me.  
Bonnie: Why would you do that?  
Caroline: Can we just not talk about it, ok? Don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal. What are you doing with that candle?  
Bonnie: Um... Nothing. What's this?

Bonnie sees the crystal.

Caroline: Damon gave it to me. Or he was going to give it to me. All I know is, it's mine now.  
Bonnie: It's ugly.  
Caroline: Well, get your grubby hands off it.

**High School:**  
Caroline: The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake.  
Elena: Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened.  
Ella: Girls stop, she said she wants to forget about it so just do, she's forgetting it, time you did to.  
Bonnie: She's in denial.  
Stefan: Hey.  
Bonnie: Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now.  
Ella: Bonnie wait up.

I run after her.

Ella: what was that about?  
Bonnie: I just have a bad feeling about him both of the brothers that's all.  
Ella: Don't say anything else, lets just get today over with, Caroline will shoot us if we slack off.

She laughs and we walk off. Elena and Stefan begin talking,

Stefan: I'm so sorry I haven't called.  
Elena: No worries. I'll live.  
Stefan: I was dealing with Damon.  
Elena: And did you... deal with Damon?  
Stefan: Yes. Yeah.  
Elena: For four days?  
Stefan: You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please.  
Elena: Sure. When?  
Stefan: I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'clock?  
Elena: Ok.  
Stefan: Thanks.

Caroline walks up to Stefan.

Caroline: Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologising to do.  
Stefan: He's gone, Caroline.  
Caroline: When is he coming back?  
Stefan: He's not coming back. I'm sorry.  
Elena: This is a good thing, Caroline.  
Caroline: I know that.

Stefan then says goodbye and that he will meet up with Elena when he finishes something.

**Grill:**  
I am at the grill with Matt and Bonnie when Elena comes up to us Stefan has seemed to of disappeared again.

Elena: Hey, Matt, Ella um, have you seen Stefan?  
Matt: Nope. If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack. I was just about to play with Ella. Come on. We haven't played in forever. I'll let you break.

Elena smiles and gives in. It's good they are friends again.

Ella: He just doesn't want me beating his but again.

He nudges me softly.

**Boarding House:**  
Zach is speaking to Damon over the bars of the cell.

Zach: I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse. Damon?  
Damon: So it was your vervain. Good for you. Good for you. Family only runs so deep.  
Zach: We're not family, Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you.  
Damon: I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point.  
Zach: You know I can't do that.  
Damon: You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit, either.  
Zach: But you don't visit, Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to live.  
Damon: Someone had to mow the lawn.  
Zach: I came to say good-bye, Damon.

Damon comes up to the door and grabs Zach by the throat.

Damon: Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach.

Stefan wrestles Zach out of Damon's grasp.

Stefan: Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go.

**Grill:**  
I am whopping them two buts as usual when we fill Matt in on his sisters extra curricular activities.

Ella: And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up.  
Matt: Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird.  
Elena: Yeah.

Elena's phone rings.

Matt: How late is he?  
Elena: Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you.  
Ella: You know Elena she never wants to talk about it. I'm her sister.

She shoots the cue ball and gets a ball in. I'm impressed.

Matt: Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything.  
Elena: Ok. Here goes- What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?  
Matt: Why? what's he done?  
Elena: Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more.  
Matt: Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?  
Elena: No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?  
Matt: He's great at football. A little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy.  
Elena: So you think I'm just being paranoid?  
Matt: I think you should talk to him.  
Ella: It won't hurt you, the more you ask him with time the more he will tell you.

Stefan appears suddenly.

Stefan: Talk to who? I'm so sorry that I'm late.  
Elena: What happened?  
Stefan: I got held up.  
Elena: Is everything ok?  
Stefan: There was this thing with my uncle.  
Elena: And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?  
Matt: Ok. You two have fun. Come Ella  
Ella: Ill let you two talk.

I follow Matt.

Stefan: I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable.  
Elena: What was unavoidable? Ok.

Elena goes to leave.

Stefan: Oh, uh, Elena, please...  
Elena: No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?

An old man walks up to Stefan.

Old Man: I know you. My God.  
Stefan: I'm sorry?  
Old Man: I know you. How can it be?  
Stefan: I think you have the wrong person, sir.  
Old Man: You haven't aged a day.  
Stefan: I'm sorry. Excuse me. Hey, can we- can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that ok?

Stefan starts pushing Elena towards the door. She stops.

Elena: Wait, what was that?  
Stefan: I-I don't know. uh, nothing.  
Elena: Right, nothing. Ok, um... I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me.

Elena leaves. And goes home.

Elena's bedroom:  
Elena is writing in her diary.  
I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you.

**Grill:**  
The council members are meeting up again about the vampires.

Logan: Evening, Sheriff. Anything?  
Sherif: We went over the entire west side of the lake. All the caverns by the falls were clean, no signs of habitat.  
Logan: Then they're staying in town.  
Sherif: We canvassed all abandoned buildings and warehouses.  
Logan: There has to be a private residence.  
Sherif: And that much harder to locate, if not impossible. These creatures are smart. they know how to go undetected.  
Logan: Well, someone who only comes out at night should eventually become obvious.  
Sherif: What about the watch?  
Logan: I'm working on it.  
Sherif: I knew the Gilberts. That watch is passed down to the men in the family. I'd start with Jeremy.

Jenna is walking up to Logan.

Jenna: Hey, Logan.  
Logan: I can't believe you really came.  
Jenna: You have an hour. Make it count.

**Gilbert House:**  
I am in my room with Elena who is upset and Jeremy walks in. He sees Elena upset.

Jeremy: You ok?  
Elena: Is Vicki in there?  
Jeremy: Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. What's wrong with you?  
Elena: I'm miserable.  
Jeremy: Well, you should go get something to eat.

Elena goes to the kitchen.

Ella: What's going on?  
Jeremy: you'll see.

She walks into the kitchen to find Stefan there.

Elena: Jenna? Jenna? Stefan? What are you doing here?  
Stefan: Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry.  
Elena: I don't know what you're trying to accomplish.  
Stefan: You want to know me, right? Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping. So let's start with Katherine.  
Elena: Stefan...  
Stefan: She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... Is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss.

Vicki is is in the bathroom looking through the cupboards. Jeremy sees her in there.

Vicki: It was very nice what you did for Stefan. Very romantic.  
Jeremy: Well, I was feeling romantic.  
Vicki: Look what I found. "Elena Gilbert, take one tablet every 4 to 6 hours, as needed for pain."  
Jeremy: Those are left over from the car accident.  
Vicki: So she won't miss them.

Vicki pours the pills out and grabs the pocketwatch to use to crush the pills up. Jeremy stops her.

Jeremy: No not with that, that's an antique. I feel like we're always getting high.  
Vicki: That's the beauty of choice.  
Jeremy: Well, then let's choose not to. I mean, we don't have to be high all the time, right?  
Vicki: I really hope you're not one of those guys who, now that we're together, tries to change everything about me.  
Jeremy: No.  
Vicki: Good.

I have heard this going on and now for the first time I am worried about him. Vicki is so wrong for him. She basically just stole my sisters medication. I feel so lonely right now. I am lonely. I don't have a boyfriend. My sister seems to be working things out with her boyfriend, even my younger brother is doing better in the relationship department. I walk back into my room and pass by the bathroom. I grab a pair of nail scissors from the draw. Closing my bedroom door behind me I grab a cloth and lay it on my bed. I roll up my sleeve and bring the scissors to my arm where my previous cuts are. I hold the scissors and pressure the scissors and blood starts oozing and sliding it down. I hold my mouth to hold the screams. I stop and then put the towel over my cut and lie down.

Back in the kitchen Stefan is informing Elena of his life.

Stefan: I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, "The Great Gatsby", his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but I love Lucy is all-time. "The loving cup" episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again.  
Elena: Here, let me.

Elena takes up the chopping of the garlic.

Stefan: As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. A little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song.

Elena smirks.

Stefan: Easy.  
Elena: I didn't say anything. Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too.  
Stefan: Are you kidding? I love garlic.

Elena cuts her finger with the knife.

Elena: Ow! Ahh.  
Stefan: You ok? um...  
Elena: Yeah. Think so.

Elena goes to the sink to wash off her hand. She looks in the window and sees Stefan's face transforming.

Elena: Your face...  
Stefan: I-I, uh, I think I got something in my eye.  
Elena: Stefan. Hey. Stefan! Um, I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations.  
Stefan: Part of your charm.

Stefan hesitates to kiss Elena. Elena kisses him first though. Stefan then sniffs the air. He can smell blood a lot of it.

Stefan: does Ella want to join us.  
Elena: not sure ill ask her if you want.

He nods and she heads up stairs. Luckily by this time I have fixed myself up and cleaned the blood droplets and have bandaged my wrists and pulled my sleeves down. Elena enters my room.

Elena: Hey Stefan wants to know if you wanted to join us.  
Ella: Im actually not feeling to go, so I'm just going to bed early if that's okay?  
Elena: of course. You okay you look pale.  
Ella: Yeah I'm just going to rest.  
Elena: Well if you get better come down.

She leaves and I lie down. I think I may have went to deep I lost a lot of blood and am feeling lightheaded.

**Caroline's bedroom. **  
Caroline is calling someone in her room then she hears a voice calling her.

Damon: Caroline. Caroline.  
Caroline: No, Tiki, do not do the one-piece, ok? I've seen it on you. Trust me. Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year.  
Damon: Caroline.  
Caroline: Yeah, maybe we should wash the cars in slow motion. No.  
Damon: Caroline.  
Caroline: What? oh, um, no, sorry. Um, so I'll just see you tomorrow. Two-piece. Ok, bye.

A crow is at her window.

Caroline: Shoo, shoo! Shoo! God!

**Salvatore's cellar**  
Damon still in the cell Stefan has come to check on him.

Damon: I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?  
Stefan: Not particularly.  
Damon: You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing could come between you and Elena. Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you, Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are.  
Stefan: The beauty of you in there and me out here... Is that I can walk away.

Sexy suds car wash:  
Caroline is yelling out orders to us.

Caroline:No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not.  
Ella: No we are not.  
Elena: No we are not.

Stefan arrives.

Stefan: Hi.  
Elena: Hey!

Caroline the arms at Stefan.

Caroline: The event is called sexy suds, you know.  
Stefan: Did we just get scolded?  
Ella: Yes, this is the over controlling Caroline. There are many sides to her that you haven't seen yet.  
Elena: And judged, yeah.  
Stefan: Wow.  
Elena: I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off.  
Stefan: I think you have to go first.  
Elena: Ok. (Elena pulls off her shirt but has trouble getting it off. Stefan helps her.) Ok, um-sorry, So not sexy. Ugh.  
Stefan: I disagree.

They kiss.

Ella: okay you to get to work.

I say spraying Elena with the hose which she laughs off. Bonnie and Matt are at another station with Tiki.

Bonnie: uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff.  
Tiki: I'm just observing.  
Bonnie: Mm-hmm. Oh. Tiki. this one's yours.  
Tiki: Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s.  
Bonnie: You don't have to be rude.  
Tiki: Rude is uglying up the road with that junk.

Bonnie uses her powers to splash water on Tiki.

Tiki: Whoa! What the hell ?  
Matt: Wet and wild, Tik.

Logan and Jenna are talking:

Logan: All proceeds are going to the school's athletic department still healing from the tragic death of their football coach William Tanner. The citizens of Mystic Falls coming together in support of one of their own. Cut it.  
Jenna: Classy.  
Logan: Thank you.  
Jenna: But you're still going to video the girls in bikinis, right?  
Logan: Well, 53% of Americans watch the news with the sound off.  
Jenna: Thank you for dinner. I had a nice time.  
Logan: Do you remember the last time we were in the school parking lot?  
Jenna: Nope. Doesn't ring a bell.  
Logan: Really?  
Jenna: Nada. Especially not having sex in the minivan.  
Logan: That was a good day. What?

Stefan and Elena are washing more cars together which I notice and give a small smile I decide to go and join them

Elena: You're getting soap in that.  
Stefan: Oh, it's fine.  
Ella: Caroline is driving me up the walls save me.  
Elena: That's what happens when your co captain.

I notice Stefan's ring that's I never saw before.

Ella: Nice ring,  
Stefan: Thanks family ring.  
Elena: I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?  
Stefan: Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance.  
Ella: Hmm. What's the stone?  
Stefan: It's called lapis lazuli.  
Elena: Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag.  
Stefan: No, it's- it's fine, really. Thanks, though.  
Ella: I haven't seen Damon for several days where is he?  
Elena: Ok. I'm gonna get some towels.  
Stefan: Ok.

Elena walks off.

Ella: Has he left town?  
Stefan: I am sorry Ella but its for the best.  
Ella: I don't see what happened everyone thinks he's this dangerous person but the person I saw was nice and caring.  
Stefan: Hate to admit this he was like that not anymore

Elena finds Caroline.

Elena: Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things.  
Caroline: I'll go get some more. Mind the money.

Caroline is walking through the halls of the school. She sees a shadow, she hears Damon's voice.

Damon: Caroline. Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me. Help me.

The old man from before comes up to Elena.

Elena: That'll be $20. I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill?  
Old Man: Well, I-I thought it was somebody I knew.  
Elena: Stefan Salvatore.  
Old Man: Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me.  
Elena: Where do you think you'd seen him before?  
Old Man: When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house.  
Elena: Oh.  
Old Man: Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack.  
Elena: The attack?  
Old Man: His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods.  
Elena: His uncle? Zach?  
Old Man: Mm-mmm. Joseph.  
Elena: I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story.  
Old Man: Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago.  
Tiki: Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Ok?  
Old Man: Ah.  
Tiki: He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer.  
Elena: No, he was sweet. Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?  
Man: Yes. I remember his ring and his brother-  
Elena: Damon?  
Man: Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore.  
Elena: When was this?  
Man: It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953.

The old man leaves and Stefan and I walk up to Elena.

Stefan: Caroline finally freed you, huh?  
Elena: Uh, I don't know where she went. She abandoned me. Hey, I realized earlier, I had no idea that your family was from Italy.  
Stefan: No? Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?  
Elena: Right. Duh. Are there any other Salvatores in Mystic Falls?  
Stefan: My uncle Zach.  
Ella: Where did everyone else go?  
Stefan: Kinda just spread out.  
Elena: Hmm.  
Stefan: Why?  
Elena: I'm just trying to learn more about you.  
Stefan: Hmm.  
Ella: I think it's very cool Stefan.

**In the woods:**  
Vicki is taking Jeremy into the woods.

Jeremy: Where are you taking me?  
Vicki: We can't hide out in your room all the time. Welcome to my other favorite party place.  
Jeremy: What, a cemetery?  
Vicki: Yeah. It's cool, huh?

They meet up with Vicki's stoner friends.

Jared: Yo, Vick!  
Vicki: What's up, Jared?  
Boy: You baby-sitting, Donovan?  
Vicki: This is Jeremy. He's cool.  
Boy: Smoke up.

**Sexy suds car wash:**  
Elena and I see that Elena is still here.

Ella: Your car was done an hour ago.  
Jenna: You're saying that out loud why?  
Logan: Hi. Elena, right? I think I met you once when you were 9.  
Elena: Oh.  
Jenna: Your emotional maturity level when we were together.  
Logan: Ouch. Here i thought we were making progress.  
Elena: Is he enough in your good graces that i can ask him for a favor?  
Logan: If i do her a favor, will i get back in your good graces?  
Jenna: Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both.  
Logan: Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house.  
Jenna: Fine. But you're eating leftovers.  
Logan: Ooh. What do you need?  
Elena: Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties?  
Logan: Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the Internet, we pretty much have everything.  
Elena: I have this report way past due. It'd be a life saver.  
Logan: Heading there now. Let's go.  
Elena: If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left.  
Ella: Lips are locked tight.  
They both leave.

**Salvatore's house:**  
Caroline enters and goes in the cellar.

Damon: Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me.  
Caroline: Damon? Damon? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?  
Damon: Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please.  
Caroline: You bit me.  
Damon: You liked it. Remember?  
Caroline: Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?  
Damon: You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do.  
Caroline: What am I about to do?  
Damon: You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door.  
Zach: No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!

Caroline runs. Damon kills Zach. Damon tries to catch Caroline, but the sun burns him.

**Sexy suds car wash:**  
Bonnie and I are washing a car when Tiki walks by and gives us orders.

Tiki: Sweeper duty.  
Ella: What?  
Tiki: We have to clean the pavement.  
Bonnie: It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean.  
Tiki: But not dry.  
Bonnie: And I'm doing this why?  
Tiki: Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge. Fabulous.  
Ella: Why are you in charge?  
Tiki: Because I'm deputy president the president has gone off leaving me in charge. Sweeper duty.

Bonnie who clearly doesn't liker Bonnie with her powers starts a fire and Tiki's car burns. Stefan runs over to stop her.

Ella: Bonnie stop.

I whisper.  
Stefan: Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey.  
Bonnie: What just happened?  
Stefan: You were in some kind of a trance.  
Bonnie: Did I do this?  
Stefan: I think so, yeah.  
Bonnie: Nobody else saw, did they? Don't tell anybody. Please.  
Ella: No Bon come on let me take you home.

**At the station.**  
Logan is telling Elena how it works.

Logan: We digitised all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?  
Elena: An incident from 1953. If it even happened- At the old Salvatore boarding house.  
Logan's cell phone rings.  
Logan: Sorry, one second. Yeah? Fire? All right, be right there. I gotta go. You believe there's actual news to cover in this town? All right, use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need.  
Elena: Ok.  
Logan: All right? Oh, hey. Could you put in a good word for me with Jenna?  
Elena: You got it.  
Logan: All right. Good luck.

**Cemetery:**  
Vicki: What?  
Jeremy; I'm stoned in a cemetery.  
Vicki: They don't mind, they're dead. Let me take this up a notch. Hey, Tony.  
Tony: Oh! Nice. Vicki's from Vicki. Ha!  
Girl: Well, thank you, Elena Gilbert, whoever you are.  
Jeremy: You took those from the house?  
Vicki: She wasn't using it.  
Jeremy: She's gonna notice if they're gone. That's not cool.  
Vicki: It's no big deal, Jer.  
Jeremy: Yeah, it kinda is, Vick.  
Boy: Damn, dude.  
Tony: Vicki brought the party police.  
Vicki: Shut up, Tony. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad.  
Jeremy: Well, what are we doing, partying in a cemetery with a bunch of losers?  
Vicki: Those are my friends.  
Jeremy: They're waste of space small-town lifers.  
Vicki: Yeah? What am I?  
Jeremy: You're different, Vick.  
Vicki: No, you are. You're the kid with the big house who's acting out because his parents died. Guess what- You'll get over it. You will pull yourself together, move on, and one day tell your kids stories about your dark period growing up. And i'll still be here, waiting tables at the grill, partying at the cemetery with a bunch of waste of space small-town lifers.  
Jeremy: Look-  
Vicki: Go home, Jeremy. If i want to feel like crap about myself, I'll just go back to Tyler.

Jeremy leaves.

**Sexy suds car wash.**  
Stefan walks up to Matt.

Stefan: Hey, have you seen Elena?  
Matt: No, not for a while.  
Stefan: You think she went home?  
Matt: Not sure.  
Stefan: Thanks.  
Matt: Hey. I'm not saying this for you. I'm saying it for her. But she's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out.

**At the station:**  
Elena looks at some footage.

Voice: This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer. Is that the nephew?

As the camera zooms in, Elena sees Stefan in the background.

**Caroline's bedroom**  
Liz: I didn't see you at the car wash.  
Caroline: Left early.  
Liz: Honey, are you ok? Anything you want to talk about? Is it a boy thing?  
Caroline: Mom, if I want to talk boys, I'll call dad. At least he's successfully dating one.

**Salvatore's house:**  
Stefan finds Zach dead and Damon gone.

Stefan: Zach! Oh, no, Zach...

**Elena's Bedroom:**  
Elena: Dear diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought.

**Bonnie Grandmothers House:**  
I am dropping Bonnie at her grams.

Ella: Hi Sheila something happened at school today I think you should talk to her.

Sheila nods and I leave.

Bonnie: I don't know what's happening to me.  
Grams: I know, dear.

**Elena's house:**  
Logan steals Jeremy's watch.

Jenna: Logan? Logan?  
Elena: People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves.  
Jeremy: What are you doing here?  
Logan: Oh, hey, man. Just looking for the bathroom.  
Elena: It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old...

**Flashback:**  
Old Man: 1953.  
Elena: Never gets hurt...

**Flashback:**  
Elena: Oh, my god, your hand! Is it deep? How bad is it?  
Elena: Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained...

**Flashback:**  
Elena: Hey, um, are you ok? Your eye. Your face.  
Elena: Girls bitten...

**Flashback: **  
Elena: What is that? Oh, my god, what happened to you?  
Caroline It's nothing!  
Elena: Bodies drained of blood...

**Flashback:**  
Elena: Did she say what kind of animal it was?  
Matt: She said it was a vampire.

**Cemetery:**  
The music stops.

Boy: Donovan?  
Vicki: No, I'm good.  
Guys: Not it. Not it. Not it. Ah, Vicki.

Vicki goes to the car. Damon is here, coughing, groaning.

Vicki: Hey, man, you ok?  
Damon: Come here. Come here.  
Vicki: You don't look good.  
Damon: Come closer. I have something- That I have to tell you.  
Vicki: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I got you, i got you. It's ok. it's ok.

Damon bites her.

Salvatore's house.  
Stefan grabs a stake and runs to the door. Elena is outside when he opens the door.

Elena: What are you?


	6. Lost Girls

**Lost Girls:**

**Flashback: Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

Stefan is waiting on the doorstep of his home. A carriage arrives in front of him. Victoria and Katherine exit the carriage and approache him.

Stefan: You must be the Pierce sisters  
Victoria: Call me Victoria  
Katherine: Please, call me Katherine.

**Salvatore's House. **  
Stefan and Elena, Elena is still asking Stefan what he is.

Elena: What are you? What are you?  
Stefan: You know.  
Elena: No, I don't.  
Stefan: Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here.  
Elena: It's not possible. It can't be.  
Stefan: Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?  
Elena: What are you?  
Stefan: I'm a vampire.  
Elena: I shouldn't have come.  
Stefan: No. Please.

Elena tries to run away, but Stefan appears in front of her.

Elena: No. No. How did you do that?  
Stefan: Please don't be afraid of me.  
Elena: Let me go.  
Stefan: No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand.  
Elena: Let me go!  
Stefan: Elena, please.

Elena gets into her car and drives away. She arrives at her house and runs to her room where Stefan appears again.

Stefan: Elena. I would never hurt you. You're safe with me.  
Elena: All those animal attacks, those people who died-  
Stefan: No. That was Damon!  
Elena: Damon?  
Stefan: Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anybody.  
Elena: How can you ask me that?  
Stefan: Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me.  
Elena: Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go!  
Stefan: I never wanted this.

Stefan leaves.

**Cemetery:**  
Damon burns the bodies. He calls Stefan on a cellphone.]

Stefan: Hello?  
Damon: I want my ring.  
Stefan: Where are you?  
Damon: I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?  
Stefan: I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?  
Damon: No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy.  
Stefan: You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?  
Damon: I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?  
Stefan: I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him.  
Damon: ... Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?  
Stefan: I'll get it back, but I need time.  
Damon: What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's.  
Stefan: I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen.  
Damon: Don't give me another reason to rip you apart.  
Stefan: Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?  
Damon: Just get it.

He hangs. He goes over to Vicki and pours alcohol on her to burn her body. She wakes up.

Damon: You just don't wanna die, do you?

Elena is sleeping. Stefan is outside her house, guarding her family from Damon.

**Gilbert House:**  
I wake up the next day to find the house deserted. Where is everyone? I look at my wrists the wounds are now hard I cover them with bandages put a long sleeved shirt on with my skinny jeans and ankle boots. I put my blonde hair into a pony and a light amount of make up. I feel better I had that one day I was off but it got me to just rest. I ring Elena.

Ella: Hey where is everyone?

**Coffee Shop:**  
Elena picks up her phone.  
Elena: hey I'm with Stefan for breakfast I will see you later everything okay.  
Ella (on the phone): Yeah all good. Bye.

Elena hangs up.

Elena: You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire," you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?  
Stefan: I can tell you whatever you wanna know.  
Elena: I know you eat garlic.  
Stefan: Yes.  
Elena: And somehow, sunlight's not an issue.

A waitress arrives

Waitress: Hi, here are your drinks.  
Elena: Thank you.

The waitress leaves.

Stefan: We have rings that protect us.  
Elena: Crucifixes?  
Stefan: Decorative.  
Elena: Holy water?  
Stefan: Drinkable.  
Elena: Mirrors?  
Stefan: Myth.  
Elena: You said you don't kill to survive.  
Stefan: Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful.  
Elena: And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?  
Stefan: Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me.  
Elena: He was hurting her!  
Stefan: He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have.  
Elena: Is that supposed to make it ok?  
Stefan: No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that.  
Elena: Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?  
Stefan: Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore.  
Elena: Not anymore?  
Stefan: There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone.  
Elena: I can't promise that.  
Stefan: Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice.

**At the cemetery**  
Logan arrives and starts talking to Sheriff Forbes. There are charred bodies on the ground.

Logan: Never smelled one this bad before.  
Sheriff: It tried to cover its tracks.  
Logan: Are you sure?  
Sheriff: I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings.  
Logan: We know who they are?  
Sheriff: Doc'll have to check their dental records.  
Logan: What story should i run?  
Sheriff: Drug deal gone bad. It's not too big a stretch.  
Logan: I got the Gilbert watch.  
Sheriff: Good.

One of the deputies arrives.

Policeman: Found this in the brush about 10 yards away.

He shows her Vicki's ID.

Sheriff: Vicki Donovan.  
Logan: You know her?  
Sheriff: I went to high school with her mother.  
Logan: Think she's one of these?  
Sheriff: I hope not.

**Salvatore's House. **  
Vicki is on a sofa. Damon leaves a message on Stefan's phone.

Damon: Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring. Damn it.

He sees Vicki bleeding more on the couch.

Damon: Aw, don't get blood on the couch! Please? I got you good, didn't I?

She doesn't answer.

Damon: Well, you're not gonna be any fun today. I'm so gonna regret this.

Damon bites his wrist and puts it to her mouth. She struggles but eventually gives in.

Damon: Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it.

Driving through the woods:  
Elena and Stefan are driving through the woods. She stops.

Stefan: Stop here.  
Elena: What are we doing here?

They get out of the car.

Stefan: I want to show you something.  
Elena: In the middle of nowhere?  
Stefan: This... Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home.  
Elena: It looks so...  
Stefan: Old? It's because they are.  
Elena: Wait. How long have you...  
Stefan: I've been 17 years old since 1864.  
Elena: Oh, my god.  
Stefan: You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends.

**Flashback:**

Stefan and Damon run out of the house, playing football.

Stefan: Wait. Where did you learn this game?  
Damon: Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch.

Damon throws the ball and Stefan catches it.

Stefan: Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?

Stefan and Damon playfully struggle for the ball when Victoria and Katherine exits the house.

Victoria: Who needs rules? Mind if I we join you?  
Stefan: Uh, well, you both could, uh- you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough.  
Katherine: Somehow, I think that you play rougher.

She snatches the ball from Stefan and runs off.

Damon: Champ why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. If you don't do it, I will.

They both chase after her.

**The old Salvatore's field:**  
Elena: You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like...  
Stefan: Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it.  
Elena: All because you loved the same women 145 years ago?  
Stefan: She wasn't just any girl.

**Flashback 1864: **  
Stefan is chasing Katherine with Victoria watching whilst they are running through a garden maze. Katherine reaches a statue and they both stop running.

Katherine: Ha! I win. What's my prize?  
Damon: What would you like it to be?  
Stefan: [smiles] They extended your leave?  
Damon: I was simply having too much fun to return to battle.  
Stefan: Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring.

Stefan walks over and hugs him.

Victoria: Well, this works out wonderfully for me.

Victoria joins them.

Damon: How's that, miss Victoria?  
Victoria: Now I have an escort to the ball and Katherine can take Stefan.  
Damon: With pleasure.  
Stefan: With pleasure. I would be honoured.  
Katherine: The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to our rescue.

The sisters walk away.

**The old estate.**  
Stefan: I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion.  
Elena: The first founder's party... Where you signed the registry.  
Stefan: I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her.  
Elena: So he was upset.  
Stefan: That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even.

**Boarding House**  
I decided to head over to the boarding house as I haven't spoken to anyone all day maybe Elena is there. I walk up to the door and it's open. I knock but I hear music playing. I then enter not preparing myself for what I am about to see. I then walk into the living room and see Vicki in a shirt and underwear.

Damon is playing music.

Vicki: Oh, man. That shower was so great. What did you give me?  
Damon: Some blood. You loved it.  
Vicki: I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?  
Damon: We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down.

Vicki: Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good.

That's when Damon notices me I have heard everything. I'm a bit scared at first but he is in front of me within seconds.

Damon: Ella I didn't know you were coming by.  
Ella: Stefan said you left.  
Damon: he lied.  
Ella: What are you?  
Damon: I think you know.  
Ella: I actually don't I know nothing but what I just heard gave me a clue but it can't be true.  
Vicki: Ella? What are you doing here?  
Ella: I could ask you the same thing, aren't you with my brother now or have you hurt him.  
Vicki: bitch,  
Ella: excuse me.

I say walking right up to her, Damon seems entertained by this.

Ella: say that again I dare you.

She goes to hit me but Damon stops her and compels her.

Damon: Go and get a drink from the bar don't come back until I find you.  
Ella: How did you do that?  
Damon: I compelled her.  
Ella: what are you Damon?  
Damon: vampire.

He speeds off and gets a drink

Damon: would you like a drink.  
Ella: Might as well, my mind is going a million miles an hour. You aren't going to hurt me are you?  
Damon: I would of already if I was going to but your not going anywhere.

He compels me.

Ella: I am not going anywhere.  
Damon: good, now your leverage to get what I want but you have to trust me.  
Ella: oddly enough I do.

He pours me a drink. The music is on on the background and I pour myself another drink.

**Flashback:**  
Stefan is with Katherine in her room.

Stefan: I will love you forever.  
Katherine: Forever is a very long time, you know.  
Stefan: Not long enough.

Katherine elongates her fangs and bites him. The next morning, her handmaiden, Emily, is helping her get dressed when Stefan wakes up.

Katherine: Good morning. Clear the room, please.

Emily leaves.

Katherine: You're upset.  
Stefan: Your face, it was like a demon.  
Katherine: But you're not afraid.  
Stefan: Get away from me. Get away.  
Katherine: [compels him] It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone.  
Stefan: I-  
Katherine: shh. We will go on exactly as we have.  
Stefan: Yes. We will go on.  
Katherine: You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan- You, me, Victoria and Damon. No rules.

**The old Salvatore's field:**  
Stefan and Elena are still talking.

Stefan: they could control our minds. They compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. They wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... Like it or not.

He pulls out Damon's ring from a ruin.

Elena: Is that Damon's ring?  
Stefan: I took it from him, but I have to give it back.  
Elena: No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden.  
Stefan: Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me.  
Elena: And how is that?  
Stefan: By hurting you and Ella.

**Lockwood's house.**  
Sheriff: We're working on it, Mayor.  
Mayor: Doc ID the bodies?  
Sheriff: A few townies. Notorious druggies.  
Mayor: I suppose that'll make it easy for people to buy the story. And Vicki Donovan?  
Sheriff: She's not one of the deceased.  
Mayor: Where the hell is she?  
Sheriff: I wish I knew.  
Logan Sorry I'm late.  
Mayor: You have the watch? It's ready.  
Logan: That's it?  
Mayor: Yes. That's it.

He gives him the vampire compass.

**The Salvatore's house.**  
Damon, myself and Vicki are dancing and I am drunk.

Vicki: I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but i thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and i like that.  
Damon: Jeremy, huh? Her brother?  
Vicki: Yeah. yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and- Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot.  
Damon: I know.  
Ella: she at least knows something's right.

Vicki: Don't you wanna be in love?

Damon: I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated. No more talking. Let's dance.

Damon dashes over to me and starts grinding on me which I am enjoying. I am now facing Damon looking into his blue eyes.

Vicki: My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering.  
Damon: Your life is so pathetic.  
Vicki: Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when i think of my future, I just come up blank.  
Damon: You are so damaged.  
Ella: tell her to go away she is really bring down the mood.

He smirks and does it.

Ella: are you going to tell me how you became a vampire or am I going to have to find out from Elena because I'm guessing that's what she's been all day, and why aren't you out?  
Damon: you ask a lot of questions don't you?

I nod.

Damon: well I turned in 1864 I've been stuck as a 22 year old since then.  
Ella: I like older guys anyway.

He places his lips on mine and I let him. The kiss is insane and rough he pushes me up against a wall which I find kind of hot.

Damon: can I have a taste?  
Ella: why not.

I tilt my neck to the side and his face changes and I see his fangs. I feel a slight pin prick as his fangs pierce my neck. He drinks for a little bit and I start to feel oozy but the alcohol helps.

Ella: was it you all those animal attacks?  
Damon: yes.  
Ella: why?  
Damon: it's what I am, I drink human blood to survive.  
Ella: so Stefan is a vampire as well.  
Damon: yes.  
Ella: is he like you  
Damon: no he used to be but he drinks from animals.  
Ella: why don't you?  
Damon: because I want to be strong and be able to defend myself, the only reason why I was missing was because he vervained me,  
Ella: vervain?  
Damon: it's a herb of some sort that weakens vampires.  
Ella: so it makes you weak.  
Damon: I'm Suprised Stefan hasn't given you any.  
Ella: because he cares for Elena everyone does.  
Damon: do I hint a little bit of jealousy?  
Ella: yes.  
Damon: so are you going to tell me about what really happened to your arm, I see there is a new one?  
Ella: I don't know what your talking about.

I walk away from him.

Damon: why don't you want to tell me it's obvious.  
Ella: because there is only one person that knows. it would of been no one if that person didn't find me.  
Damon: tell me, I told you stuff there is more to tell, you tell me something I tell you.  
Ella: tale for tale?

He nods

Ella: you first.  
Damon: what do you want to know?  
Ella: how did you become a vampire?  
Damon: I died with vampire blood in my system then I fed and became a vampire. That's a longer story. Your turn.  
Ella: after my parents died I was miserable but I could let anyone know because I had to be there for Elena and Jeremy and Jenna. I tried things to take away the pain, drugs, alcohol, sex nothing. I then turned to cutting. It helped take the pain away just a little. I did it every now and then when I was overwhelmed. One night my brother came into my room and I was in the middle of it. I asked him to keep it a secret that's why he mucks up all the time he's keeping my secret. You can't tell anyone.  
Damon: I won't, and you can't tell anyone either.  
Ella: I won't, I won't live long enough to tell anyone if I could. So your ex Victoria she was a vampire.  
Damon: yes. And she still is.  
Ella: what do you mean?  
Damon: that fire in the civil war that you talk about in history that was the fire that the vampires were burned in but a witch spelled it and she protected them.  
Ella: them you mean all 27 casualties meaning vampires? That's why your back you want her back?  
Damon: I'm going to try.  
Ella: so all the flirting and the Caroline using was to get what you needed?  
Damon: look I'm sorry well I'm not but I do stupid things always have.  
Ella: I can't believe I'm saying this but I guess I feel for you, you will do anything to get your love back, I would if I had found it. So what is this in the mean time just using me.  
Damon: no it's fun.  
Ella: it is kind of hot actually, I will help you because that's what friends do they help friends and I can see you don't have many.  
Damon: true I'm to much of a dick and murderer to have any.  
Ella: so over 150 years your still going after your exe, your whipped.  
Damon: true.  
Ella: ill help you, and this between us, just for fun, no commitment?  
Damon: none.  
Ella: good then. So back to Stefan and Elena Stefan used to be like you?  
Damon: he's a ripper, blood problem drinker, he drinks animal blood because he can't control it.  
Ella: that's why he is so uptight all the time and ran off when I got hit with the bottle.  
Damon: what bottle.  
Ella: oh the night of the football game I stopped a fight and my brother hit me with it. Not on purpose he was aiming for my exe.  
Damon: what did your exe do?  
Ella: cheated on me with Vicki.  
Damon: ouch.  
Ella: yeah right before my parents passed, he's always wanted a second chance never going to happen he's always been an ass and never will change. Don't you dare kill him he may be ass but he's one of my friends. what are you going to do with Vicki, I heard you fed her some blood.  
Damon: probably kill her.  
Ella: at least do it nicely and not when I'm hear I pissed her off, but I always hated the bitch. And she's dating my brother weird,  
Damon: I'm sorry for you,  
Ella: your a good friend,

He then attacks me and kisses me.

Ella: more like best. I might head off, what do you want me to do about all my knowledge want me to be honest with Elena?  
Damon: only if you need to be.  
Ella: am I supposed to be scared of you pretend I hate you?  
Damon: that's the plan.  
Ella: like the sound of that I'm a great actress.

I wave goodbye and head home. Vicki comes back in,

Vicki: thought shed never leave.  
Damon: hey don't talk to my friend like that what were we taking about yeah you have no self esteem,  
Vicki: Yep.  
Damon: I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem.  
Vicki: Nope, none.  
Damon: I think I know what can help you.  
Vicki: So what's that?  
Damon: Death.

He kills her. After few minutes, Vicki wakes up, as a vampire.

Vicki: What happened? We were dancing, and then  
Damon: Then I killed you.  
Vicki: What?  
Damon: You're dead.  
Vicki: I'm dead?  
Damon: Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process.  
Vicki: You're wasted.  
Damon: you don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky.  
Vicki: Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home.  
Damon: You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful.  
Vicki: Come on, move.  
Damon: See? you're already starting to fall apart.  
Vicki: And I'm going home now.  
Damon: Ok, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house.  
Vicki: Yeah, whatever.  
Damon: Bye. Tell Ella and Elena I said hi. and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me.

**Woods:**  
They are getting ready to search for vampires.

Sheriff: I got Stanley on the Moore street entrance. The rest of us will cover other access points. Call him or call me if that thing goes off. Don't use the radio. Cellphones only.  
Logan: Got it.  
Sheriff: You've got 8 rounds. Remember, wood bullets won't kill him, but it'll wound him enough for you to get close and stake him. You sure you can handle this?  
Logan: Of course I can.  
Sheriff: You ever staked a vampire before?  
Logan: Have you?

**Gilbert House:**  
Doorbell ringing. Jeremy answers it.

Jeremy: Im Coming!  
Vicki: Hey. The sun is killing me. my eyes are on fire.  
Jeremy: Where have you been?  
Vicki: It's good. everything's good.

They began to kiss.

Jeremy: Did something happen?  
Vicki: I'm hungry. What do you got to eat?  
Jeremy: You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day.  
Vicki: Could you just not talk so loud? My head, it hurts. I need quiet.

**Old Salvatore's field.**  
They are still talking.

Elena: The mind control... You said Katherine used. Do you ever do that to me?  
Stefan: No. That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to... Protect you from me. Elena, you should never take that necklace off... Because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me... You'll know that you were free to make your own choice.

**Gilbert House:**  
Jeremy has called Matt to come get Vicki.

Matt: Where is she?  
Jeremy: Come this way.  
Matt: What's she on?  
Jeremy: I-I don't know.  
Matt: Hey, Vic. How you doin'?  
Vicki: Not good, Mattie. I hurt.  
Matt: Ok, where's it hurt?  
Vicki: My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum-there's something in my gums, and it hurts.  
Matt: Ok, well-  
Vicki: No. Just leave me alone.  
Matt: Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home.  
Vicki: Just turn it off!  
Jeremy: Turn what off?  
Vicki: The talking, the chatter, just turn it off.  
Man on TV ...horribly. 3 bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery.  
Jeremy: That's where we were last night.  
Matt: What happened, Vic?  
Man on TV: ..homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information...  
Matt: I'm calling the cops.  
Vicki: No. Don't.  
Jeremy: What happened after I left last night, Vick?

Vicki pushes Jeremy.

Matt: Jer, are you ok ?  
Jeremy: I'm fine. i'm fine.  
Matt: Damn, Vick.

I come down stairs after hearing the yelling.

Ella: what's going on?  
Matt: we don't know we think she's been on something.  
Ella: do you need any help?  
Matt: maybe get her some water.

I run and get a glass.

Ella: here Vicki.  
Vicki: thank you, please help me just make it stop.  
Jeremy: should we call an ambulance?

Elena and Stefan enter the house.

Elena: What's going on?  
Matt: She's really messed up.

Stefan looks at Vicki.

Stefan: Elena, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on.

Matt, Jeremy and Ella take Vicki upstairs. I help up and open the door to Jeremy's room and lie her down on his bed.

Elena: You know what's wrong with her?  
Stefan: Yeah.  
Elena: What is it?  
Stefan: She's transitioning.  
Elena: Transitioning to what?  
Stefan: A vampire.  
Elena: What?  
Stefan: Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet.  
Elena: H-how does she do that?  
Stefan: She has to feed on human blood.  
Elena: And what if she doesn't?  
Stefan: She'll die. She may only have a few hours.  
Elena: She's upstairs with him right now.  
Stefan: It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet.  
Elena: So when is she gonna know?  
Stefan: Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice.  
Elena: The same choice you made?

**In the bedroom.**  
I'm up in Jeremy's room with Matt and Jeremy watching Vicki.

Ella: Vicki you starting to feel better?  
Vicki: sorry I'm so much trouble.  
Jeremy: Aw, you just-you need to sleep it off, ok?

Jeremy hugs her. Her mouth is near his neck and she seems like she's about to bite him, when she gets up and leaves.

Vicki: No.  
Matt: Vick. Vicki!  
Jeremy: She was fine, and then she just- she just freaked out.  
Matt: I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything.  
Stefan: I can track her.  
Elena: Go.

I then walk over to Elena.

Ella: Everything okay?  
Elena: yes.

**In the woods.**  
Cellphone rings.

Sheriff: Yeah.  
Logan: I think I got something. It's pointing towards the old cemetery.  
Sheriff: Headed your way.

**Gilbert House:**  
Jeremy is pacing I am with Elena.

Jeremy: Maybe we should check in with Matt.  
Elena: He'll call when he finds her.  
Jeremy: Well, what are we supposed to do?  
Elena: We wait. We're supposed to wait.  
Jermey: I don't know what's wrong with her.  
Ella: She'll be fine. Jeremy, if matt hasn't called we can go and look.

The doorbell rings

Ella: ill get it you stay up here.

It's Damon.

Ella: Damon, wow, what a surprise I thought you left town.  
Damon: I decided to come back.  
Ella: wonderful.

He has a sneak grin then sees Elena walk down the stairs. She is at the threshold.

Elena: Ella go upstairs please,  
Ella: why?  
Elena: just because Jeremy is asking for you.  
Ella: you could of just said that don't be so rude especially when there are people at the door.

I wink at him when Elena turns to face him. I bolt up the stairs. Elena tries to shut the door on him but he pushes back.

Damon: You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up.  
Elena: Stay away from me and my family.  
Damon: Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?  
Elena: He's out looking for Vicki.  
Damon: Don't look at me with those judge little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her.  
Elena: Did you thank Victoria and Katherine?  
Damon: Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?  
Elena: I got enough.  
Damon: Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house.

**At the Cemetery:**  
Stefan has found Vicki:

Stefan: Vicki.  
Vicki: I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said. I remember you. The hospital, the-the rooftop, it's all coming back.  
Stefan: I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you.  
Vicki: He said that I need to feed. What will happen if i don't?  
Stefan: You'll fade quickly... And then it'll all just be over.  
Vicki: I'll be dead.  
Stefan: Hey.  
Vicki: I don't want this.  
Stefan: I know. It'll be ok. You're gonna be ok. I can help you.  
Vicki: Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better? I wanna go home. Will you take me home?  
Stefan: Ok.

Gunshots. Stefan is hurt.

Stefan: Ahh!  
Vicki: No!

Its Logan he's shot Stefan and about to shoot Vicki until Damon bites Logan and takes the bullet out of Stefan's chest.

Damon: It's wood. They know. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. My ring.

Vicki is drinking Logan's blood.

Stefan: No! No! Vicki!

Vicki: I'm sorry.

Damon picks up the compass and they vanish. Sheriff Forbes finds Logan.

Sheriff: Oh god... The watch. Find the watch.

**Front of Elena's House.**  
Elena is waiting for Stefan.

Elena: You're bleeding.  
Stefan: No, it's ok. It's ok. I'm ok. I couldn't stop her. I tried.  
Elena: What does that mean?  
Stefan: She fed, and then I lost her.  
Elena: Oh, my god.  
Stefan: I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you.  
Elena: What do I tell my brother and sister - and Matt?  
Stefan: We'll come up with a story.  
Elena: You mean we'll come up with a lie.  
Stefan: I'm so sorry.  
Elena: I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I- I just can't...

Elena walks into the house, falls to the floor and cries. I walk down stairs and see her.

Ella: Lena? What's wrong? You can tell me you can trust me?  
Elena: If I tell you, you cant say anything.  
Ella: I promise.  
Elena: Stefan he's, he's a vampire.  
Ella: a what?  
Elena: vampire.  
Ella: Damon to?  
Elena: yes  
Ella: Im sorry Elena, this doesn't mean it has to end.  
Elena: don't you get it Ella, I can't be with him.  
Ella: why not?  
Elena: it's complicated.  
Ella: not everything is perfect Elena, you of all people should know that, the first step of this was him telling you, take that time to adjust re evaluate.  
Elena: maybe your right.  
Ella: that stuff that happened today does that mean Vick is a vampire?  
Elena: how did you know?  
Ella: I didn't but the way she was acting, saw gums, the sun hurting her eyes, jittery, would get defensive whenever Jeremy hugged her, it makes sense she must of been one.  
Elena: how long was she here today?  
Ella: I'm not sure, I was in my room and then I heard shouting and came down to check it out but I didn't know what to do, some moments she was apologetic other she was yelling. Who turned her?  
Elena: what do you mean?  
Ella: it's not that hard, the Salvatore brothers are vampires one of them must of turned her.  
Elena: it was Damon.  
Ella: oh.  
Elena: oh?  
Ella: I was hoping for neither. I'm going to bed, get some sleep, Lena.

I head upstairs and shut my door waiting for me is Damon.

Ella: how'd I do?  
Damon: perfect.  
Ella: you think she bought it?  
Damon: I think so.  
Ella: So am I supposed to be mad at you the next time I see you or could I be the nice twin.  
Damon: whatever you feel like tomorrow. It was good. This is going to be fun.  
Ella: will give me some more practice in acting,  
Damon: want to be a actor?  
Ella: something in the arts, acting, dancing, singing. I have some killer pipes.  
Damon: someone is a bit confident aren't they.

I nod my head and he leaves.


	7. Haunted

**Haunted:**

**High school Car park:**  
Tyler is walking out of the school at night.

Tyler: All right, later, man.  
Man: See you, bro!

Tyler gets in his car. Vicki is there.

Vicki: Hi, Ty.  
Tyler: Whoa, Vicki? Everyone's looking for you!  
Vicki: I know.  
Tyler: What's wrong, Vick?  
Vicki: I'm so cold.  
Tyler: You're on drugs!? Everyone thinks you're off on a bender.  
Vicki: (whispers) I wish.  
Tyler: What happened in those woods, Vicki? Those kids that were killed. What did you see?  
Vicki: I'm so scared.  
Tyler: Come here. It's okay. I'll take you home.  
Vicki: I can't control it.  
Tyler: Control what?  
Vicki: I am so hungry, Ty. And it won't go away.  
Tyler: What are you on? What drugs did you take?  
Vicki: I want it. I am so hungry,Ty.  
Tyler: Okay look, I'll get you something to eat. Just sit back. Look, lets just get you home, okay? Whoa! Vicki! what is wrong with you?!

Vicki attacks Tyler. Stefan pulls her off of him in time.

Vicki: Aah! Let go of me!

Damon appears.

Tyler: What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her?  
Damon: You don't talk.  
Tyler: Screw you, dude.  
Damon: "Dude" really?, "dude"?  
Stefan: Damon, don't!  
Damon: Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?

Tyler hits Damon.

Vicki: Ooh! Don't you hurt him.

Damon grabs Tyler by the throat and compels him.)

Damon: Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here.

He throws Tyler. Tyler gets up and all of them are gone.

**Gilbert House**  
I wake up and goes into the bathroom. Jeremy is in there.

Ella: Sorry.  
Jeremy: Oh, no, it's cool, I'm done.  
Ella: You're up early. Where are you going?  
Jeremy: Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so...  
Elena: Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?

I hear Elena say entering the bathroom.

Jeremy: What? You're kidding me, right ?  
Elena: You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for.  
Jeremy: Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why.  
Ella: Jeremy that was harsh she's just worried for you we don't want you spiralling.

**Donavon Home:**  
Matt's phone rings.

Matt: Yeah?  
Vicki: Matty?  
Matt: Vicki, where are you? Are you okay?  
Vicki: Yeah. I'm okay.  
Matt: Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you.  
Vicki: No. Matty, I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I am okay, okay ? Please don't worry about me.

She hangs up on him.

**Boarding House:**  
Vicki: I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?  
Stefan: Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone.  
Damon: There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up.  
Vicki: What is that?  
Damon: This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?  
Stefan: Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?  
Damon: We should all be worried.  
Vicki: Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?  
Stefan: Here.

Stefan hands her a cup.

Vicki: What is it?  
Stefan: It's what you're craving.  
Damon: Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving,but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?  
Vicki: What is it?  
Damon: Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?  
Stefan: Go on. Give it a try.  
Damon: She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff.  
Vicki: Yeah, why can't I have people blood?  
Damon: Yeah.  
Stefan: Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki.  
Damon: You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy.  
Stefan: No,no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear,is eternity.  
Damon: Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase.  
Stefan: Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are.  
Damon:Okay, count deepak. I am outta here.  
Vicki: Can I have some more?

Damon goes downstairs, the door bell rings. Damon answers it, Ella and Elena are there.

Elena: Is Stefan here?  
Damon: Yep!  
Elena: Where is he?  
Damon: And good morning to you, little miss " I'm on a mission".  
Ella: morning.

I say cheering up the mood or something like that. Elena just ignores me.

Elena: How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?  
Damon: And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?  
Elena: If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead.  
Damon: Yes, you would.  
Elena: But I'm not.  
Damon: Yet.  
Elena: Where is Stefan?  
Damon: He's upstairs singing "the rain in Spain". Knock yourself out.

As soon as she is out of ear shot.

Ella: she has been in a mood all morning she things I should be more mad.  
Damon: ha,  
Ella: yep, I just nosed it off. Where you off to?  
Damon: out, see you later.

Damon leaves. And I close the door and walk down the hall. I then hear Stefan and Elena talking.

Elena: Where is Vicki?  
Stefan: She's upstairs.  
Elena: What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?  
Stefan: I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this.  
Elena: So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?  
Stefan: I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe.  
Vicki: How long is that?  
Stefan: We can talk about that later.

Vicki then enters.

Elena: Hey, Vicki, How are you?  
Vicki: How am I? You're kidding, right?

I half chuckled Stefan and Vicki both heard.

**Grams House:**  
Bonnie is at her Grams house.

Bonnie: Was our family burned in the witch trials?  
Grams: No, the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent. You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch.  
Bonnie: How did we end up in Mystic Falls?  
Grams: Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here. Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over a hundred years. It's important that we still do.  
Bonnie: Grams, everybody knows you're a witch.  
Grams: They also know it's absurd, can't be true. I'm just a kooky lady that teaches occult at the university. No ones really believes. They just poke fun. And let 'em . Don't let 'em know the truth.  
Bonnie: Where's the witchcraft? I mean, you've been talking history for 2 days. I wanna get to the fun part.  
Grams: It's not meant to be fun. It's real and it's serious, and you must understand it before you practice it. Aren't you late for school?

**Grill:**  
Mayor Lockwood and Mrs. Lockwood are sitting at a booth.

Mayor: We never should have trusted that Logan...Weasel with the watch.  
Carol: How many are we dealing with?  
Mayor: Well, the coroner thinks one. Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern .  
Carol: Are we in danger? I mean, if it found the watch, then it knows we know, and could it come after us? A-and should I even be saying "it"? Or..or is it a he or a she?  
Mayor: If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from, so yes, we could very much be in danger  
Carol: So what do we do?  
Mayor: Just keep it quiet. We can't have the entire town aware of this. We need to find it before it finds us.

Damon has been listening in to their conversation.

**School:**  
Tyler is talking to Matt.

Tyler: Hey man!  
Matt: Hey!  
Tyler: I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicki.  
Matt: She just called. She's okay.  
Tyler: Ooh good. That's great. I figured you must have been goin' out of your mind.  
Matt: Little bit. Yeah.  
Tyler: I was just gonna offer. You know, if there's anything I could do.  
Matt: I appreciate it.

Bonnie and Caroline are talking.

Caroline: I have got your costume. It's all here.  
Bonnie: Seriously?  
Caroline: Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun.  
Bonnie: Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?  
Caroline: Yep. Wear it . Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone. Hey, have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?  
Bonnie: I was with Grams all weekend . I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan.  
Caroline: Riding to his castle on his white horse.  
Bonnie: Don't be bitter . It provokes wrinkles.

**Boarding House:**  
I am still at the boarding house waiting to leave for school.

Stefan: Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch.  
Vicki: Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?  
Stefan: You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time.  
Vicki: Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counsellor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me.  
Stefan: It can work. It's your choice, Vicki.  
Vicki: So you've never tasted human blood?  
Stefan: Not in a long time.  
Vicki: How long?  
Stefan: Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behaviour.  
Vicki: Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom ? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead.

Vicki leaves the room.

Stefan: I'm going to, uh...I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick.

Stefan leaves. Vicki re-enters.

Vicki: False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird.  
Elena: Hmm, who are you calling?  
Vicki: Jeremy.  
Elena: Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore.  
Vicki: Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see.  
Elena: Even though you could hurt him?  
Vicki: I would never Hurt Jeremy.  
Elena: I know you think that but I can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now.  
Vicki: Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the "you're not good enough " speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing.  
Elena: All I am saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki.  
Vicki: Or what?

Vicki grabs Elena by the throat and pushes her against the wall.

Ella: Vicki stop please!  
Vicki: Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it ?

Vicki let's her go. Elena is coughing. I run over to her.

Ella: you okay.  
Elena: She threatened me.  
Stefan: She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues...  
Elena: How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?  
Stefan: There's no rule book.  
Elena: Well, how long before you learned to control it?  
Stefan: A while, But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love,lust,anger,desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger.  
Ella: What does that mean?  
Stefan: It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him.  
Elena: Or worse.  
Stefan: I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt.  
Ella: we need to get going Elena.

We go to leave.

Stefan: Elena...  
Elena: Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take.

Damon enters Stefan's bedroom. Vicki is laying on Stefan's bed, listening to music.

Damon: What are you doing?  
Vicki: Just contemplating the next hundred years. Why did you do it?  
Damon: I was …. bored.  
Vicki: You did this to me out of boredom?  
Damon: It's one of the pitfalls of eternity.  
Vicki: Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?  
Damon: That' ll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day. Let's go.  
Vicki: Where?  
Damon: Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be.  
Stefan: What are you doing?  
Damon: She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank.  
Stefan: No no . Hey hey...Now's not the time for this.  
Damon: If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about.  
Stefan: She could hurt someone.  
Damon: I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're going in the front yard. Come on.  
Stefan: Bad idea Damon.  
Damon: She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks.  
Vicki: Like what?  
Damon: Like...

Damon uses his super speed and goes behind her.

Vicki: Whoa. How did you do that?  
Damon: Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended.

Vicki uses her super speed and runs away.

Damon: Uh...my bad.

Vicki goes to her home. She tries to get inside but can't.

Vicki: Matt?  
Matt: Vicki? Is that you?  
Vicki: Hey.  
Matt: Get in here.

He embraces her and she smells the blood running through his veins, she pulls away.

Vicki: In a minute. I...  
Matt: Please come inside. I've been worried. Thank God you're okay. Where were you, Vic?  
Vicki: It's no big deal. Drop it already.  
Matt: 3 people were murdered in the woods. The cops were lookin' for you. They wanna question you.  
Vicki: They know where I live.  
Matt: Everyone was worried about you.  
Vicki: I'm back now . Just let it go.  
Matt: Are you kidding? I had a freakin' search party out lookin' for you while you were off on your crazy drug trip, and you want me to let it go?  
Vicki: My head hurts.  
Matt: You think?

The door bell rings. Matt answers it. Stefan's outside.

Matt: Stefan, what are you doing here?  
Stefan: Is Vicki home?  
Matt: Yeah.  
Stefan: Can I see her, please?  
Vicki: Don't let him in. I don't want him in here.  
Matt: Did he do something to you?  
Vicki: No, I just don't want him in here.  
Stefan: Just let me come in so I can explain myself.  
Matt: Look, I don't know what's going on but I think you should leave now.  
Stefan: Matt...  
Matt: Please, now, Stefan.

**Gilbert House:**  
Jeremy is calling Vicki.

Jeremy: You gotta call me, vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just...just call me please.  
Elena: Hey. So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun!  
Jeremy: Cool. Sure. Sounds uh... sounds fun. Can't wait.  
Elena: I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go.  
Jeremy: What does that even mean, "let her go"? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?  
Elena: I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best.  
Jeremy: Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like "nothing really even mattered" crap. Now all of a sudden,I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best.

Vicki and Jeremy exchange texts. They plan on meeting up at the school carnival.

**School:**  
The Halloween carnival is going on. I am a policeman.

Tyler: Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special.  
Bonnie: No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving.  
Caroline: Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with.  
Ella: and there is the perky Caroline.  
Tyler: Sounds like a plan.

**Grill:**  
and Mayor Lockwood are sitting down.

Mayor: How many martinis have you had?  
Carol: Oh. Don't start with me.  
Mayor: Can we go now? We're late for the Halloween party. Let's go.  
Carol: So go ahead. I'd like to finish my drink.

Mayor leaves.

Damon: Let me guess. Daisy Buchanan. I love a good "gatsby" look.  
Carol: I've met you before. Aren't you Caroline Forbes' boyfriend?  
Damon: Ah, she had a schoolgirl crush on me but...It was cute but I had to let her down easy.  
Carol: It's Damon,right?  
Damon: Ah, you remember?  
Carol: Well, you have a face that's hard to forget. What's your last name Damon?  
Damon: Salvatore  
Carol: Salvatore.  
Damon: Mm hmm.  
Carol: Are you any relation to Zach?  
Damon: Zach's my uncle. How do you know Zach? (Damon tries to use compulsion on her.)  
Carol: Are you okay?  
Damon: Yeah. I think there's something in my eye.  
Carol: Well, I know Zach from the founders council. You know the Salvatores were one of this town's original settlers.  
Damon: Yes, they were. I wasn't aware that Zach was a member. I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends.  
Carol: Well, will you tell him to return my calls? I've left several messages.  
Damon: Zach went out of town for a bit. But if it's about the Vervain...  
Carol: You know about the Vervain?  
Damon: Well, I'm a Salvatore. Of course I do.  
Carol: Of course.  
Damon: Hmm. Cheers.

**Haunted House Party:**

Elena and Jeremy have finally arrive. Jeremy scares some kids. Elena smacks him.

Kids: Aah aah!

Jeremy wonders off.

Matt: You went with last year's costume too,huh?  
Elena: Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago.  
Matt: Me neither. And you're going as...you?  
Elena: He's not talking to me right now. We got into fight.  
Matt: Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight.  
Elena: She's here?  
Matt: Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire.  
Elena: Where did Jeremy go?  
Matt: Elena what's the matter?  
Elena: I..I've gotta find him.

Vicki is walking through the halls. Stefan grabs her and pulls her into a classroom.

Vicki: What, you're following me now?  
Stefan: You didn't really give me a much of choice.  
Vicki: Let me out of here.  
Stefan: You shouldn't be here Vicki. Crowds like this, it make it even harder for you to keep yourself under control.  
Vicki: I'm fine.  
Stefan: Really?  
Vicki: Mm Hmm.  
Stefan: No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you.

**Mystic Grill:**  
Carol and Damon are still talking.

Damon: So you need vervain?  
Carol: Yes. my husband and I only have left What his parents left him, And Zach had promised that he could supply us with more.  
Damon: Well, I talk to him all the time. So why don't I just ask him?  
Carol: Hmm.  
Damon: Mmm . How much do you need? I mean, how many people,you think?  
Carol: Well, there's our children, of course.  
Damon: Of course.  
Carol: And, um, friends, family, and everyone on the council.  
Damon: The council?  
Carol: Zach knows how many. But I am so late. My husband is not going to be happy with me.  
Damon: Well, are you happy with your husband?  
Carol: You're flirting with me.  
Damon: You flirted with me first.  
Carol: True.  
Damon: Let me escort you to the school. It's not safe out there alone. I mean, I've seen 10 vampires tonight.  
Carol: Heh. well, if only the real ones were as easy to find.  
Damon: How's that search going'?  
Carol: Oh, we had the founder's party,And anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a suspect.  
Damon: Oh.  
Carol: And all the rest were just dead ends, so mmm mmm, I gotta go.  
Damon: Okay.

**Haunted House:**  
Elena is looking for Jeremy.

Elena: Thank God.  
Stefan: What's the matter?  
Elena: I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried.

Matt comes up to them.

Matt: What's goin' on?  
Stefan: Hey. uh, everything's fine.  
Vicki: I told you to quit bothering me.  
Elena: No. Vicki, don't do this.  
Vicki: Matt, he won't leave me alone.  
Matt: You need to back off, man.  
Elena: Matt, it's...it's okay.  
Matt: No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?  
Elena: Stefan. She's gone.  
Stefan: I'm trying to help her.

Jeremy is walking around. Vicki grabs him and pulls him into her.

Jeremy: Whoa. Vic, you scared the hell out of me.  
Vicki: Sorry. I'm sorry.

They kiss and run away.

Damon walks up to Bonnie.

Damon: So where...where'd Caroline run off to?  
Bonnie: Do yourself a favour, Damon, and don't ask me about Caroline.  
Damon: Oh, Bonnie. So loyal.  
Bonnie: Just stay away from her.  
Damon: will do.

Damon notices the crystal.

Damon: Where'd you get that?  
Bonnie: From a friend.  
Damon: Caroline. You know that's mine, don't you?  
Bonnie: Not anymore.  
Damon: Funny. I'd like it back, please.  
Bonnie: I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Caroline, and she can give it to you If she feels like it.  
Damon: Or I could just take it right now.

Damon grabs at the crystal and it burns his hand. Bonnie runs. I walk up to him drunk.

Ella: what just happened?  
Damon: it zapped me.

He walks off irritated. Elena is still searching for Jeremy. Vicki and Jeremy go out the back entrance and continue kissing. Stefan is trying to pick up on Vicki. Elena finds me.

Elena: I'm looking for Jeremy Vicki is with him.  
Ella: ill help.  
Elena: Jeremy.

Jeremy and Vicki are behind a school bus.

Jeremy: I was so worried about you.  
Vicki: I'm fine now, but...I gotta leave.  
Jeremy: Wh...what?Where?  
Vicki: I gotta get out of here, Jer. I just...I can't live at home with Matt. He just doesn't get it.  
Jeremy: No, you can't. You can't just leave.  
Vicki: Come with me. If you come with me, we can be together forever.

They kiss. Vicki bites his lip and starts sucking his blood.

Jeremy: Okay. Yeah. Ow. You're taking that costume a little too far. What? What is it?. Vicki! Vicki, what the hell?! Oh, my god. No! stop! Vicki! No! Ah!

Elena and i run out the back entrance. We see Vicki attacking Jeremy and runs over to them.

Elena: Vicki, no!

I hit her with a wooden plank. Vicki grabs me and throws me into a pile of garbage nearby. Stefan grabs Vicki and holds her against the bus.

Jeremy: Vicki!

Vicki disappears.

Stefan: Go. get inside. Go!  
Ella: Ah!

Elena grabs Jeremy and I run behind. Stefan continues searching for Vicki. Vicki pushes Jeremy out of the way and grabs me. She bites me. Stefan stabs Vicki with a wooden stake. Vicki dies.

Jeremy: Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!

Stefan holds Jeremy back.

Elena: Get him out of here.

Stefan calls Damon.

Damon: What?  
Stefan: I Need your help.

Elena sits down next to me where i am looking at Vicki's body in tears.

**Gram's House**  
Bonnie has run to grams for help.

Grams: What happened to you?  
Bonnie: I did something. I don't know. It came from my necklace.  
Grams: Where'd you get that?  
Bonnie: It's part of my costume. It's a piece of junk.  
Grams: That piece of junk belonged to one Of the most powerful witches of our family. Let me show you. There she is. Emily Bennett,Your great-great-great-great-grandmother. And there's your necklace.

**Haunted House:**  
Damon arrives. Elena is crying. I am holding my wound I have blood all over me.

Damon: You should go. I got this.  
Elena: You did this. This is your fault.  
Damon: You confuse me for someone with remorse.

Elena tries to hit Damon but he grabs her hand and stops her.

Ella: Elena stop. You can fight with him later just not here.  
Damon: None of this matters to me,None of it.  
Elena: People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it.

She hits him.

Ella: Elena stop this, any other time you can fight but right now we need to check on our brother who just watched his girlfriend get staked.  
Damon: listen to your sister. You need to leave. Her wounds are bleeding and you need to leave.

Elena leaves with me. Matt comes up to us frantic.

Matt: Elena! Hey, have you seen...Whoa. wh...what happened?

He notices the blood on me and my arm and neck.

Ella: Nothing. some idiot with some fake blood got me. I'm gonna go home and shower.

Matt: I...I can't find Vicki. She totally bailed on me.

I quiver as I hear Vick's name. I hold the tears.

Elena: I don't know where she is.  
Matt: Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?  
Elena: You're a good brother, Matt.  
Matt: Yeah, Maybe she went home.  
Elena: Maybe.  
Matt: Okay.

Elena helps me into the car and i begin crying.

Gilbert House:  
We arrive home and Stefan is waiting outside.

Elena: Where is he?  
Stefan: Inside.

We goes inside and goes up to Jeremy. I am just standing their emotionless.

Elena: Do you understand what happened tonight?  
Jeremy: No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand.  
Elena: She was going to kill me.  
Jeremy: Now she's dead. Vicki's dead.  
Elena: I'm so sorry, Jer.

I begin crying.

Jeremy: Make it stop. It hurts.  
Elena: Shh, shh. It's okay. it's okay.  
Jeremy: Why does everybody have to die on me?

I run over to him and ball my eyes out with him. This has just broken me it took not even a family death to break me.

Elena: Oh, my god you guys come here.  
Ella: I'm so sorry Jer I wasn't there for you.  
I say crying into his shoulder as he cries in mine. I stop crying and wipe my tears. My eyes are red and my cheeks are fluffy.

Outside, Stefan's sitting on the porch. Elena comes out.

Elena: Are you okay?  
Stefan: I, uh...I wanted to help her. But instead, uh...How's he doin'?  
Elena: He's a mess. Both of them are. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid.  
Stefan: Elena, what can I do? I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything.  
Elena: Can you make him forget?  
Stefan: Elena...  
Elena: Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened.  
Stefan: If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right.

I walk outside after hearing it.

Ella: Elena I know what you want to do but don't do this, we can help him through this, we can't just let him forget Elena.  
Elena: I know but you saw him in there.

Tears start pouring out of my eyes.

Ella: I was in their crying with him Elena. He's lost so many people I know that we can't just make him forget its not right.  
Elena: I know that but if Stefan compels him he will be able to live a happy life.  
Ella: that's bullshit Elena, for once stop thinking about how it will make your life easier, do you have any idea what he went through, you may have seen him but he knows stuff about me and I know stuff about him that we helped each other through. I can help him. You can't do this to him. Are you going to ask him to compel me to because that's what it looks like.  
Elena: im sorry I want him to forget.  
Ella: if you do this I will never forgive you for this.  
Elena: then I will have to live with that I'm sorry.

I run inside and check on Jeremy who is not moving. Damon arrives shortly after I run inside about five minutes.

Elena: can you make him forget.  
Damon: he can't but I can if that's what you want.

Elena nods.

Elena: just wait a minute.

**Gilbert Bathroom:**  
I grab the nail scissors look all doors to the bathroom run the tap full blast in the tub. After its full, I strip into my bra and underpants and slide in. The water is hot. I carefully grab the scissors and slide the scissors down hard I make it a lot deeper and longer. I start to feel dizzy. I quickly do the other one and drop the bloody scissors on the floor. I let the blood flow through the bath and I shut my eyes.

**Outside Gilbert House:**  
Damon: What do you want him to know?  
Elena: I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best.

Damon goes inside. Elena sits down next to Stefan.

Elena: I know this is wrong but it's the only way for him to move on. Part of me wishes that I could forget, too...Forget meeting you,Finding out what you are and everything that's happened since.  
Stefan: Is that what you want?  
Elena: Yes, it is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't wanna feel like this. But I can't. With everything that's happened...I can't lose the way I feel about you.

Damon comes back out.

Damon: It's done.

Elena walks back inside. Damon and Stefan look at each other and are just standing there. They both start sniffing.

Stefan: do you smell that?

Damon sniffs he can smell blood lots of it.

Damon: yes. Oh no, what did she do.  
Stefan: what did who do.  
Damon: Ella told me something that no one else knows but Jeremy and now I think it's just taken its toll on her with everything.

Damon knocks on the door with Stefan knocking too. Elena opens it. Damon barges in running up stairs.

Elena: what the hell?

Stefan follows Damon. Damon checks Ella's room she isn't in there. Checks Jenna's room, and her parents. The final room is the bathroom. Stefan and Damon can smell it, there's heeps.

Damon: Stefan can you handle it?  
Stefan: I have to.  
Elena: what's going on?  
Stefan: we smell blood.  
Elena: what do you mean blood.  
Damon: blood Elena lots of it, it's Ella.  
Elena: what are you talking about Ella's in her room.  
Stefan: no she isn't she was upset big time and what she said it clicked.  
Elena: I don't know what your talking about.

Elena tries to open the door it's locked.

Elena: hmm, must of locked both doors.

She quickly checks the other one from Jeremy's room her room and the hall.

Elena: Ella you in there?

No answer. Damon all of a sudden kicks down the door and inside there is blood on the floor and an unconscious Ella in the bath she isn't moving.

Elena: omg.

Jeremy runs in acting like nothing is wrong.

Jeremy: oh god not again.  
Elena: what do you mean again.  
Jeremy: now is not the time to talk.

Damon lifts her out of the bath and Stefan's wraps a towel around her.

Damon: what do you want us to do Elena, hospital or the other quick option.  
Elena: quick option I don't know if she will make it. Jeremy go and get some bandages.  
Jeremy: are you serious she is barely there.  
Stefan: she'll be fine she's breathing.

Stefan walks Jeremy out so Damon can heal her. Damon bites into his wrist and opens my mouth and drops of blood poor into my mouth. Several minutes later I come back and am on my bed. As I look around my room I see three people in my room, Stefan, Damon and Elena.

Elena: omg your fine.

Jeremy walks in my room

Jeremy: you need to tell her.  
Ella: firstly Elena I'm still mad at you and you know why, second Stefan Damon thank you for helping me, thirdly I'm sorry I just couldn't handle it.  
Elena: we can talk about the mad bit later, tell us about the why?

I clear my throat. I look up at the brothers.

Ella: Can I speak to my brother and sister alone please?

They leave and head outside and I can see Damon through my window who's face doesn't look happy,

Jeremy: tell her.  
Ella: you were never supposed to know but I've been cutting my self for a while now, ever since mum and dad died I couldn't take it, I wasn't crying I was angry I was everything but I just couldn't take it. So I cut myself and it relieved the pain. Whenever I was upset I just cut myself to make myself feel better. You were so upset I just didn't want to make it worse so I did it secretly, at school, in my room, bathroom. Jeremy found me one time and I told him not to tell anyone. That's why. I'm sorry it's just I couldn't handle it and you know why.  
Elena: I am so sorry I made you feel like that. I never wanted to hurt you.  
Ella: we can talk about that later but I'm glad it's out in the open.  
Elena: that's it you glad you finally got caught.  
Ella: no I didn't mean it like that I just meant its not a secret and I can talk to people.

They leave my room. Later that night I hear someone in my room. My eyes flutter open and it's Damon.

Ella: Damon? What are you doing here.  
Damon: we need to have a chat.  
Ella: what about? And thank you for saving me I know you gave me your blood. I was just so upset I couldn't handle it, I was mad, sad, frustrated, angry, lost I didn't know what to do.  
Damon: I want you to promise me something.  
Ella: what  
Damon: never do that to yourself again, if you are having problems talk to someone talk to me.  
Ella: was it bad?  
Damon: yes it was horrific, Elena didn't want to believe it but when she saw you she didn't know what to think. I want to let you know I compelled Jeremy not for Elena but for you, because I saw him he was heart broken.  
Ella: I understand why I just really wanted to help him.  
Damon: and you will by being alive today. When he saw you in the bath he knew exactly what to do, how many times has he found you like that?  
Ella: a few but not this bad. I must have cut to deep and I cut both wrists.  
Damon: don't ever do that again or you will have me to deal with

I salute.

Ella: yes sir, now get out of my room I want to sleep.


	8. 162 Candles

**162 Candles:**  
Stefan is in the Salvatore Boarding House, asleep in the living room. He wakes up when his book falls from his lap to the floor. He is then aroused by a noise in the house.

Stefan: Damon?

He gets up and looks around. He hears further disturbance before he is attacked by a vampire.

Stefan: Lexi!?  
Lexi: Hi.  
Stefan: Lexi!? What are you doing here?

She hugs him.

Lexi: How could you even ask that?  
Stefan: I missed you.  
Lexi: Happy Birthday.

Stefan and Lexi are in Stefan's room.

Lexi: Stop. I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullets. I bail in under sixty. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?  
Stefan: I don't know who knows about us. That guy did. There could be others. Do me a favour, while you're here, please be careful.  
Lexi: Why stay? I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden. "Wanted dead or alive", it's our theme song. It'll be a blast.  
Stefan: Do you think he would actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend huh?  
Lexi: We can make him remember us. Come on! Let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here?  
Stefan: I told you, her name is Elena.  
Lexi: Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over.

Holds up a photo of Katherine and Victoria.

Stefan: You didn't even know Katherine or Victoria  
Lexi: 'Cause if I did I'd kick their asses. Little bitch. Speaking of... where's Damon?  
Stefan: Inflicting misery somewhere. You gonna be okay here alone? 'Cause I got some things I gotta take care of.  
Lexi: It's not exactly like I can go anywhere. And you and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring from '75! Trade ya?  
Stefan: Doesn't work that way and you know it.  
Lexi: Yeah.  
Stefan: Hey Lex. I'm really glad that you came here.  
Lexi: What are we doing for your birthday? It's not everyday a guy turns a hundred and sixty-two years old.  
Stefan: [groans] Really?  
Lexi: Oh yeah.

**Police Station:**  
Sheriff Forbes is questioning Elena, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy over Vicki's disappearance.

Sheriff: Where did Vicki says she was going?  
Jeremy: She didn't.  
Sheriff: Did she tell her brother where she was going?  
Matt: No she didn't say anything to me. She told Jeremy to tell me that she was leaving town.  
Sheriff: Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior to her leaving town?  
Matt: Stefan Salvatore may know. He came by the house to see her but she wouldn't talk to him.  
Sheriff: What was he doing there?  
Stefan: I was trying to help her, I knew that Elena was worried about her brother, he was dating Vicki and she had a drug problems, so I tried to help.  
Sheriff: So you got involved because Elena asked you to?  
Elena: I asked Stefan to help. I thought that, by helping Vicki, he was helping my brother.  
Sheriff: What was her behavior like those last few days before she left ?  
Matt: Up and down , very sketchy, like she was coming down from some major partying.  
Sheriff: Any signs of aggression or violence?  
Jeremy: None that I remember.  
Stefan: No.  
Elena: No.  
Sheriff: So you believe Vicki really has left town?  
Matt: Yes.  
Stefan: Yes.  
Elena: Yes.  
Jeremy: I'll miss her but...I think it's for the best.

Stefan is waiting in front of the police station for Elena. Matt exits the building and walks past Stefan. I waited outside as I wasn't needed, I hear Stefan try talk to Matt.

Stefan: I was trying to help her Matt. That's all.

Matt leaves. Elena finally comes out.

Elena: [to Jenna and Jeremy] I'll meet you guys at the car.  
Jenna: Ok. [leaves with Jeremy]  
Stefan: You okay ?  
Elena: I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know.  
Stefan: Thank you.  
Elena: I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't I just... it's just too much...  
Stefan: Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it.  
Elena: No, Stefan you have to stay away from me.

I'm in the car.

Ella: you okay?  
Elena: ill be fine.

Boarding House:  
In Stefan's room Lexi is sleeping Damon awakes her.

Lexi: Hmmm, Huh.

She turns to find Damon next to her.

Damon: Boo: Hello Lexi. What an unexpected surprise.  
Lexi: Unexpected surprise? I think the wrong brother went back to high school.  
Damon: How long are you here for?  
Lexi: Just for Stefan's B-Day.  
Damon: Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see me?  
Lexi: [snorts] That's it Damon. After a century I finally realise death means nothing without you. Do me.  
Damon: Why are you so mean to me?  
Lexi: Uh, have you met you? You're not a nice person.  
Damon: Because I'm a vampire.  
Lexi: But you're only the bad parts.  
Damon: Teach me to be good.

Damon leans in but Lexi grabs him firmly by the neck, choking him.

Lexi: I'm older and that means stronger.  
Damon: Sorry.  
Lexi: Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you. And you know I can do it.  
Damon: Yeah.

Lexi releases him and leaves.  
At Grams' house,  
Bonnie is packing her suitcase.

Grams: You leavin'?  
Bonnie: Dad doesn't like it when I stay here too much.  
Grams: Because he misses you or because he doesn't trust me. Your father's problem is he lacks imagination. He thinks I fill your head with my witchy juju.  
Bonnie: He's right.  
Grams: He's always right, that's his other problem. [indicates to the crystal necklace] Uh-uh. You need to be wearing that.  
Bonnie: I gotta give it back to Caroline. It doesn't belong to me.  
Grams: Yes, it does. It was your ancestor's and now it's yours.  
Bonnie: Emily was your ancestor too, why don't you wear it?  
Grams: Because it didn't find me, it found you, protected you. A witch's talisman is a powerful tool, don't be givin' that back to anybody.  
Bonnie: I just wish it was prettier.

Gilbert House:  
At home, Elena and I are sitting on the couch. Jenna comes and sits next to her. Jeremy is writing something behind them.

Jenna: You're wallowing.  
Elena: So are you.  
Jenna: My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped.  
Elena: Yeah. Well Logan's a jerk.  
Jenna: You didn't get a brush-off e-mail say: "I'm leaving town. See ya."  
Jeremy: Wanna keep it down over there?  
Jenna: Why? What are you doing?  
Jeremy: Homework.  
Ella: Since when do you do homework?  
Jeremy: I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so...

Elena and Jenna share surprised glances. I look at Jeremy maybe it was for the best to compel him. He hasn't done homework since forever.

Elena: What do you think? Alien?  
Jenna: Some sort of replicant.  
Jeremy: He can hear you.

**Sherif Office:**  
Sheriff Forbes is dealing with paper, she receive a call.

Sheriff: Yeah. Send him in.

Damon enters the office

Sheriff: Mister Salvatore, come on in. Could you get the door for me?  
Damon: Sure.  
Sheriff: I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out of town.  
Damon: Yes he is. But I spoke with Zach. He filled me in and asked if I could bring this to you.

Damon hands the sheriff the box filled with vervain.

Sheriff: Vervain.  
Damon: That's all we have at the moment, I hope it's enough.  
Sheriff: It's a small circle...Founding families, a few city officials.  
Damon: And your deputies, of course right? Are we any closer?  
Sheriff: I think our facts are wrong. We've always believed that vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?  
Damon: So is that even possible?  
Sheriff: We've exhausted every other option. We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day. Right in front of us.  
Damon: Hm. So what's the next step?  
Sheriff: We're now looking at anyone new to town, since the deaths began. Should turn up a suspect or two.  
Damon: And I, of course, will do anything I can to help.

**Gilbert House:**  
Bonnie and I enter Elena's room. Elena is lying down in her bed.

Bonnie: You up ?  
Elena: No.

Bonnie walks over and tries to pull the covers off Elena's head]

Elena: No, no!  
Bonnie: Why haven't you called me back?  
Elena: I'm sorry.  
Bonnie: Are you gonna stay in there forever?  
Elena: Yep.  
Bonnie: Move over.

lies next to Elena.

Bonnie: I'm officially worried. What's going on?  
Elena: I'm tired of thinking ... of talking I...  
Bonnie: Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?  
Elena: Stefan and I broke up.  
Bonnie: I'm so sorry. Are you ok ? Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck.  
Elena: You wanna make it up to me. Get my mind off of it.  
Bonnie: Just remember you asked for it.

Bonnie closes the window and grabs one of Elena's pillows. She rips it and empties it of the feathers.

Ella: what are you doing?  
Elena: Hey!  
Bonnie: Be patient.  
Elena: Ok.  
Bonnie: I need to swear you to secrecy.  
Elena: It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff.  
Bonnie: Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this.  
Ella Ok, we swear.  
Bonnie: There's no windows open, right?  
Elena: Right.  
Bonnie: There's no fan. No air conditioning.  
Elena: None. What are you doing?  
Bonnie: Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?  
Ella: Bonnie what's going on?

Bonnie levitates a feather in front of us. Then she levitates several more. We watches on with shock and amazement.

Bonnie: It's true girls. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch.  
Ella: we believe you.

**Street:**  
Caroline meets Damon on the street.

Caroline: Look dungeon boy I'm done being your little slave girl. You seriously hurt me, and I will be damned if you think..

Damon uses his compulsion on her.

Caroline: Oh My god where have you been? It's really good to see you.  
Damon: Much better. You wanna throw a party here at the grill tonight.  
Caroline: Oh, why don't you do it?  
Damon: Because then Stefan and his BFF won't come. I need a lot of people. Big crowd. Invite everyone.  
Caroline: And why am I having this party?  
Damon: Because you're gonna help me solve this town's little vampire problem. And I want my crystal back.  
Caroline: But Bonnie has it.  
Damon: I know that. Get it from her.

**Boarding House:**  
Lexi and Stefan are at the boarding house, speaking about Stefan's new love.

Lexi: So this Elena girl. She'll come around. I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?  
Stefan: No  
Lexi: Sex always works. I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever.  
Stefan: Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or... or compulsion or any of our other tricks. She has to want to be with me on her own terms.  
Lexi: Wow. That sounded all mature and grown-up.  
Stefan: I'm not getting any older.

Lexi opens her suitcase, picks up a blood bag and takes a sip.

Lexi: Want some?  
Stefan: No. Thank you.  
Lexi: Relax I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier. [sees Stefan's expression] Oh don't judge, ok? Listen I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks.  
Stefan: It doesn't matter. Cause if I started again ... I just don't know if...  
Lexi: You could stop.  
Stefan: Lexi, I'd never judge you.  
Lexi: I'm just jealous of your restraint. I have none. I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?

Damon enters the room

Damon: Funny you should ask.  
Lexi: Well I wasn't asking you.  
Damon: There's a party at the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, Tacky wait staff, All of Stefan's friends.  
Stefan: Yeah, I don't want a Birthday party.  
Damon: Well, It's not for you. It's a party party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it.  
Stefan: Damon, stay away from Caroline.  
Damon: We're friends it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend. [He looks at Lexi's stock of blood]. I prefer mine at 98.6. [leaves]  
Lexi: Let's Go. Please?  
Gilbert House:  
Me Bonnie and Elena are Elena's bedroom.

Bonnie: It's Weird huh? After all This times joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?  
Ella: No of course not. Bonnie I just ...don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell me?  
Bonnie: You're my best friend. I can't keep secrets from you.

**Boarding House:**  
Lexi is getting out of a shower.

Lexi: I'm almost ready.  
Stefan: I can't believe you actually think that we should go to this thing.  
Lexi: Sorry to asking you to run outside midday without your ring. I mean, seriously, it's a party.  
Stefan: A party that Damon wants us to go to. So my question is why? I think he's up to something.  
Lexi: Who cares? What can he possibly of all those people in a public place?  
Stefan: He knows how to keep a low profile. Believe me.  
Lexi: Ok so he'll behave. Come on. One day a year I get you, one day that you're not brooding and existing in your own head.  
Stefan: It's my birthday, yeah?  
Lexi: It's my day; and that guy that jump naked in the Trevi fountain; and got drunk on the torch of the statue of Liberty; that guy can take a break from all of his worrying for one night and go to a stupid party. So quit your whining and go get ready.  
Stefan: Fine.

Elena drives up to the Salvatore Boarding House. She knocks on the door.

Lexi: It's open! Come on in.  
Elena enters the house and sees Lexi in a towel.

Lexi: [sees her and recognizes her as Katherine] Oh My God! How...How...Who?  
Elena: I'm Elena. Who are you?  
Lexi: Lexi a friend of Stefan's.  
Elena: Is he here?  
Lexi: He's in the shower. Do you want to wait?  
Elena: No.  
Lexi: I'll tell him you stopped by.  
Elena: That's okay.

Leaves in shock

Lexi goes to Stefan's Bedroom, she seems furious.

Lexi: Are you out of your freaking mind?  
Stefan: What are you talking about?  
Lexi: I just met Elena

Holds up Stefan's photo of Katherine.

Lexi: You have some serious explaining to do.

After Lexi gets dressed and she starts applying her make-up, she talks with Stefan.

Lexi: You have some serious emotional damage.  
Stefan: No, it's not what you think. She's not Katherine.  
Lexi: Then they're related, 'cause they can be twins.  
Stefan: I don't know.  
Lexi: You don't know or you didn't find out?  
Stefan: No. Maybe. I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine.

sees Lexi's expression.

Stefan: Ok yes, yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different.  
Lexi: So Elena is not a raging Bitch then, huh?  
Stefan: No. Elena is ... Elena's warm and she's...she's kind, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real... and honestly when I'm around her... I- I completely forget what I am.  
Lexi: Oh My god! You're in love with her.  
Stefan: Yeah. Yeah, I am.

**Mystic Grill:**  
At the mystic grill party. Caroline finds Damon at the bar.

Caroline: Amazing party right?  
Damon: Glad you thought of it.  
Caroline: Well, are you having a good time?  
Damon: Do you have my crystal?  
Caroline: No.  
Damon: Then I'm not having a good time.

Damon sees Lexi enter the Grill and leaves Caroline to go over to her.

Damon: Where's my brother?  
Lexi: He said he'd meet me here.  
Damon: Buy you a ...

Lexi walks away from him.

**Gilbert House:**  
I open the door to leave and Stefan is there.

Ella: Stefan  
Stefan: Hey.  
Ella: ill get Elena. Elena!

She comes to the door. And I leave.  
Elena: What are you doing here?  
Stefan: Lexi said that you came by and you seemed upset.  
Elena: Right. The girl in the towel.  
Stefan: The towel?...Oh no no no no not like that, she's not exactly a girl-Lexi's just 350 years old  
Elena: You mean she's a...  
Stefan: And she's my oldest friend. Nothing romantic. Ever.  
Elena: Oh, okay, well...she kept staring at me. It was weird.  
Stefan: Yeah well I've talk about you a lot so...I guess she felt like she knew why'd you come by?  
Elena: I-uh... it was a mistake.  
Stefan: ... Elena talk to me.  
Elena: I can't. Stefan I can't, and that's the problem. I'm keeping all these secrets from everyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Do you know how hard that is? It's like I need to talk to someone but the only person I can talk to is you ...and...  
Stefan: I want you to know that I will always be here for you. You can come to me about anything okay?  
Elena: Well, thank you for coming by.  
Stefan: Hey, do you need a ride to the grill tonight?  
Elena: Are you going to Caroline's party?  
Stefan: Lexi's dragging me and ... it's my birthday.  
Elena: Really? Wow-um, happy birthday then.  
Stefan: Thank you.  
Elena: Actually I ...I think I'm gonna stay in tonight.  
Stefan: Well have a... have a good night.

**Grill:**  
At the mystic grill, people having fun. Caroline walks up to Bonnie.

Caroline: Bonnie I've been looking for you. I'm totally sorry to do this I know it's so Indian giver and I know we're not evn supposed to say that anymore but I need my crystal back.  
Bonnie: Why? You said you hated it.  
Caroline: Then I saw it on you and I realize how great it is, and I've got three outfits I can coordinate it with so...  
Bonnie: I can't give it back to you.  
Caroline: Well, I didn't want to tell you this but I'm your friend, when you wear it makes you look fat. There I said it, but it's because I'm your friend so...  
Bonnie: I'm sorry Caroline, I can't.  
Caroline: What do you mean you can't? Bonnie it's mine.  
Bonnie: I thought you said it was Damon's.  
Caroline: It is.  
Bonnie: So he's the one who really wants it back.  
Caroline: No maybe just...

Caroline tries to snatch the crystal off of Bonnie but it shocks her.

Caroline: Are you wearing polyester?  
Bonnie: You were really gonna pull it from my neck. What the hell is wrong with you?

walks away

Caroline: Argh!

Stefan enters the Grill. Matt walks past him.

Stefan: Matt, just hear me out please. I was just trying to help Vicki. I went through something similar once, I'm really sorry.  
Matt: Don't be. It's not the first time she's run off. Turns out Vicki's just like our mother; I can't count on either of them. Thanks for trying.

Damon runs into Caroline again.

Damon: Where is it?  
Caroline: Bonnie won't give it to me.  
Damon: So rip it off her neck.  
Caroline: I tried. It shocked me.  
Damon: Damn it! Why does it do that? I need that crystal.  
Caroline: Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything. It's just some stupid necklace.  
Damon: No, you are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And useless.

Walks away from her. Lexi is dancing but Stefan isn't.

Lexi: Okay, I'm gonna need a little more foot movement.  
Stefan: Yeah, not really interested in making a fool out of myself.  
Lexi: Come on, you're not that bad.  
Stefan: Do me a favor. Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone.  
Lexi: Right.

Damon exits the Grill. He hears a sound and follows.

Girl: where are we going?  
Boy: No one's gonna see us...

They kiss each other Damon sees it.

Girl: Did you hear something?  
Boy: No, it's cool. There's no one coming down here.

Damon arrives and bites the boy. The girl starts screaming, then looks into Damon's eyes and stops.

Stefan is playing pool with Lexi. He makes a good move.

Stefan: Woo!  
Lexi: Nice!

Elena arrives and sees Stefan having a great time with Lexi. Damon comes up behind her. I walk up to them.

Damon: Stefan smiles. Alert the media.  
Elena: You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately.  
Damon: Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?  
Elena: It flares up in the presence of psychopaths.  
Damon: Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt.  
Elena: What did you do to my brother?  
Damon: I'm gonna need a less vague question.  
Elena: When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?  
Damon: You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering.  
Elena: But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?  
Damon: Elena, I took away the suffering.  
Ella: what was that tough discussion about?  
Damon: she is just upset.  
Ella: as long as you didn't upset her.  
Damon: How you feeling?

He asks taking my wrists.

Ella: I'm fine, all good.  
Damon: good.  
Ella: how come you don't let anyone see how caring you are towards me?  
Damon: if I do it to you then they would expect me to care for others.  
Ella: fair enough. We all have that person who we turn to.

I walk over to the bar.

Bonnie walks into Caroline and stops her.

Bonnie: Caroline.  
Caroline: Don't talk to me.  
Bonnie: Don't do that, let me explain.  
Caroline: What is there to explain Bonnie? You got what you wanted... and something that doesn't even belong to you by the way and, I get called a shallow, useless waste of space.  
Bonnie: Who said that to you?  
Caroline: Who do you think?  
Bonnie: You know that not true. Don't let him treat you like that.  
Caroline: As opposed to how my best friend treats me. [walks off]

Outside, a police officer is patrolling in his car.

Girl: [whimpers] Help me.

Officer hears her and goes to investigate. He finds the boy's body in a pool of blood.

**Inside the Grill, at the bar.**  
I'm at the bar when Lexi orders drinks.

Lexi: Two shots of tequila. [sees me] Make that three.  
Barman: I need to see some ID.  
Lexi: No you don't. [uses compulsion]  
Barman: That'll be ..  
Lexi: Free!  
Barman: On the house.  
Lexi: Thanks!

She leaves with the tequila and goes over to me.

Lexi: Oh! Ella right Elena's twin.  
Ella: Towel girl. I suppose that's what my sister said.  
Lexi: I've been called worse. Here.

offers me a tequila. Which I take.

Ella: I didn't know that you guys could drink.  
Lexi: Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vamps.  
Ella: I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seem so...  
Lexi: Uptight?  
Ella: Yeah, But not with you.  
Lexi: Well that the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself.  
Ella: Yeah he can't be himself with Elena.  
Lexi: Well not yet. The first step was him telling her. The rest comes with time.  
Ella: You seem so sure.  
Lexi: The love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger et cetera ... But at the end of the day love really did conquer all.

Lexi: Are you going to drink that?

Lexi takes the drink.

Ella: I think shes scared i tried telling her to give him time but she wouldn't listen.  
Lexi: But she's here ... 'cause she is crazy about him, I get it okay?

Elena walks up to us.

Elena: Lexi right?  
Lexi: yes. We were just talking about you.  
Elena: about what?  
Lexi: about you and Stefan.  
Elena: there isn't me and Stefan.  
Lexi: yeah I find that hard to believe. You tell him to stay away from you and you come over to his place then come here for his birthday, look I get it I mean what's not to love.

They look over at Stefan.

Lexi: Listen. Take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away.  
Elena: Hey Lexi. It was really nice meeting you.  
Ella: yeah Lexi good meeting you.

We laugh as Lexi drinks the last tequila. Lexi returns to the pool table where Stefan is playing.

Lexi: Yep, I drank yours, sorry.  
Stefan: [smiles] Thank you.  
Lexi: [understands] You weren't supposed to be listening.

sees his face.

Lexi: I was feeling epic, whatever.

**Outside.**

Sheriff: Keep this contained.  
Officer: That's not all.

he shows her the frightened witness, the girl.

Sheriff: Hey, hey. Did you see what did this?

The the girl nods.

Sheriff: Tell me everything you saw.

**Inside Grill**  
Elena rejoins Stefan.

Elena: Hi!  
Stefan: Hey, you came.  
Elena: I couldn't miss your hundredth and... whatever birthday.

Caroline stumbles into table where Matt is talking to a friend.

Matt: Oh hey!  
Caroline: I slim-I'm slipped. I slipped.  
Matt: Hammered, huh?  
Caroline: Well ... a very nice but not handsome bartender was very kind to me tonight. Unlike the rest of the global universe. Are those curly fries?  
Matt: [to the friend] Coffee for the drunk girl.

Friend leaves and Caroline sits down.

Matt: Bad night huh?  
Caroline: Baddest. Am I shallow?  
Matt: Is that a trick question?  
Caroline: I don't mean to be. I wanna be deep. I wanna be, like ...the abyss deep.  
Matt: No offense, Care ,but deep's really not your scene.  
Caroline: That's true. I'm shallow, I am worst than shallow, I'm a kiddie pool!  
Matt: You're not a kiddie pool. You're not a kiddie pool.  
Caroline: Can I just go home okay?  
Matt: I'll take you come on. You're okay.

Matt lifts her up

Matt: She's still alright; Hold still, Hold still.

Outside Matt runs into Sheriff Forbes.

Sheriff: What happened is she okay?  
Caroline: Like you care.  
Sheriff: She's drunk?  
Caroline: As a skunk.  
Sheriff: Are they serving you in there?  
Matt: I'll take her home. It's on my way. I haven't been drinking.  
Sheriff: I would appreciate that, Matt, thank you. [to Caroline] You and I will discuss this later.  
Caroline: Can't wait.

Leaves with Matt

Sheriff: [to the officers] Don't let anybody else leave.

**Inside Grill:**  
By the bar. Lexi walks up to Damon with drinks.

Lexi: All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?  
Damon: Have you tried The Brittle. It wins award.  
Lexi: Cut the crap.  
Damon: Okay, I have a diabolical master plan.  
Lexi: What is it?  
Damon: If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?  
Sheriff Forbes comes in with the girl.

Sheriff: Look around let me know if you see anything.

The girl points to the bar where Damon and Lexi are sitting. Sheriff Forbes walks over and injects Lexi with vervain.

Damon: What are you doing?!  
Sheriff: Thank you for the vervain; now if you'll excuse me.

Stefan sees what's happening.

Stefan: Oh my god!  
Elena: What is it?

Stefan tries to leave the Grill.

Stefan: Excuse me, sorry.  
Officer: Can't go out this way

Outside, the officers and Sheriff are taking Lexi to the police car when she throws the officers off. Sheriff Forbes shoots her with wooden bullets, but Lexi is too strong. Out of nowhere, Damon appears and stakes her. Stefan sees and pulls Elena out of sight from the scene.

Stefan: [in shock] Oh my god!  
Lexi: [to Damon] Why?  
Damon: [whispers] It's part of the plan.

Lexi falls to the ground, dead. Damon turns to the Sheriff.

Damon: You okay?  
Sheriff: [nods] Thank you. Get her in the car quickly.  
Damon: All right.

**Inside The Grill.**  
Sheriff Forbes arrests the barman and takes him to the police car.

Barman: Lady, I checked everyone's IDs.  
Sheriff: Yeah, apparently you didn't.

She sees Damon.

Sheriff Forbes: Pretty handy with that stake.  
Damon: It Just ...reflex. I guess the adrenaline kicked in.  
Sheriff: This nightmare is finally over.  
Damon: Yeah call a lucky break with that witness, without her you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire.  
Sheriff: We're lucky. Well thank you again.  
Damon: You're welcome.

**Caroline's Bedroom.**  
Matt: You gonna be okay?  
Caroline: No. Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world that loves you?  
Matt: Life can be a little rough.  
Caroline: I just wish...  
Matt: What?  
Caroline: Wish that life was... different.  
Matt: Yeah me too. [turns to leave]  
Caroline: Please ...don't leave me alone.

Matt hesitates, then awkwardly climbs onto the bed next to Caroline.

**Outside the grill. **  
Stefan is walking away in anger and horror.]

Elena: [follows] Stefan! Stefan!  
Stefan: He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!  
Elena: No, you can't do that!  
Stefan: Why are you trying to save him?! Elena he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!  
Elena: I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan.  
Stefan: Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more.  
Elena: Stefan please. Please just- just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me.  
Stefan: No. You were right to stay away from me.

**Boarding House:**  
At the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan arrives and finds Damon there.

Damon: Told you I'd take care of it.

Stefan runs and attacks him. The brothers fight until Stefan pins Damon against the wall.

Damon: Come on, I did this for you. To get them off our trail.  
Stefan: You never do anything for anyone but yourself. [stabs a stake in him]  
Damon: [shocked] You missed!  
Stefan: No. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now we're done.

leaves as Damon falls to the ground.

**Gilbert House:**  
I am writing in my diary.  
Dear Diary, I haven't written in a while a lot has happened, everyone found out about me cutting myself, Elena and Stefan might be getting back together and Damon and I, I don't know what's going on, one minute he is nice and caring and saving my life the next he's caniving, murderous and killing people close to him or me. I know I should stay away but I can't im drawn to him. I have the powerful force pulling me towards him. Then there's the stuff with Caroline he used her but she doesn't remember and hopefully will never have to. I'm starting to have feelings for Damon but I know he always will love Victoria, maybe once he sees me for truly being on his side he may choose me. I know one of us will get hurt in the end I hope it isn't me.

**Bonnie's Dream:**  
In Bonnie's Dream, she is running through the woods. She stops by old ruins of a church. She turns around and comes face-to-face with her ancestor, Emily.

Emily: It's coming.

Bonnie wakes up in wood near to the old church.


	9. History Repeating

**History Repeating:**

**Bonnie's Class:**  
In class, Bonnie is trying not to fall asleep.

Teacher: Today we're going to talk about shadow reckoning. This is a method of measuring heights by the sun's shadow. Let's say for example that we're going to measure the distance of the 're gonna take this measure here, measure the length, and we're going to multiply that by the height of the source. Building height can also be measured, using a clinomator, which we're going to make in class tomorrow.

Bonnie sees something in the hallway. She gets up and follows it. It's her ancestor, Emily.

Bonnie: Hello?

She follows Emily out of the double doors and is now in the old graveyard/church ruins. Emily is there.

Emily: Please help me.  
Bonnie: Who are you?  
Emily: I'm Emily. You know that. We're family.  
Bonnie: Where am I?  
Emily: This is where it started. And this is where it has to end.  
Bonnie: No this isn't real.

Bonnie tries to run but Emily keeps blocking her way.)

Emily: Help me.

Bonnie wakes up and gasps. She's in class. Everyone looks at her.

Bonnie: What are you looking at? Turn around.

She sees Emily sitting beside her, screams and wakes up in the graveyard.

**Mystic Falls High:**  
Me, Elena and Caroline are walking to school.

Ella: Have you even talked to Bonnie?  
Caroline: No I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move.  
Elena: Be the bigger person.  
Caroline: Impossible in her presence.  
Ella Why are you so pissed at her anyway?  
Caroline: She's a thief. That's why. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle.  
Elena: All right. Well, I tried. I'm officially out of it.  
Caroline: Good. Your turn. Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?  
Elena: He's avoiding me.  
Caroline: Why?  
Elena: It's complicated. I'll see you later.  
Caroline: Bye.

Elena leaves. Matt and Caroline pass each other.

Matt: Hey.  
Caroline: Hey

Caroline looks disappointed that Matt didn't pay more attention to her.

**History Class**  
We are all in history class when our new teacher comes in. And wow, he is good looking.

Alaric: Good Morning everyone. Alrighty.

Elena mouths "Are you okay?" to Bonnie. Bonnie shrugs.

Alaric: Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful. I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Alaric" but it's ..."Alaric", okay. So you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher

**Boarding House:**  
Damon rouses Stefan awake.

Damon: Rise and Shine. You'll be late for school.  
Stefan: What...What are you doing?  
Damon: Peace offering. Come on you need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good. All right. I'm Sorry.  
Stefan: Step aside, please.  
Damon: I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good but I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on ahuman for at least a ...week. I'll adopt a Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers.  
Stefan: Cause I realise that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humour.  
Damon: Are you mimicking me?  
Stefan: Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of vampires haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of how can I destroy Stefan's life this week.  
Damon: And I can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding. This is fun . I like this.  
Stefan: And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls.  
Damon: Yeah. I'm done. "That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word."

**Mystic Falls High:**  
Bonnie is filling me in on her nightmares.

Bonnie: And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods.  
Ella: And you always see your ancestor Emily?  
Bonnie: Mhm. Do you believe in ghosts?  
Ella: Two weeks ago I'd said no but now...  
Bonnie: Cause i think I'm being haunted.  
Ella: I don't get it. Why Emily?  
Bonnie: Granms said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days and that this medallion was hers, a witch's talisman.  
Ella: And it all started when you got the necklace?  
Bonnie: I think she's using it to communicate with me.  
Ella: Ok what does Grams say about it?  
Bonnie: I can't call her . She's gonna tell me to embrace it .I don't want to embrace it., I want it to stop.

**History Classroom:**  
Jeremy goes to Alaric's classroom.

Jeremy: Hey Mister Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert .You wanted to see me?  
Alaric: You know that your old teacher had a jackass file? No joke. It's...typed on a label. It has all the ...troublemakers in it but really it's just an opus... to you. Don't worry about it.

Alaric throws the folder away.

Alaric: I'm not him. Clean ... let's talk about grades.  
Jeremy: I know it's been a rough couple of month, but I've been trying to turn them around.  
Alaric: Yeah, I saw that but the problem is we're halfway through a semester and... half a fail iis still pretty bleak,this is the part where you say to me : "But what can I do to change that?"I'm glad your asked. How do you feel about extra credit?  
Jeremy: Yeah yeah totally .Whatever.  
Alaric: Good .Write me a paper then.  
Jeremy: Okay. About what?  
Alaric: History. Pick a topic .Keep it local and no wikipedia regurgita. These old towns have a rich history so just... get your hands dirty, make it sing and your back on track. Deal?  
Jeremy: Yeah. Deal. That's a cool ring.  
Alaric: Oh thanks. It was my father's. A little garish, but family. You know. You got a week.

**Outside school:**  
Matt passes by Caroline outside of the school.

Matt: Hey  
Caroline: Hey, What is that?  
Matt: What is what?  
Caroline: The "hey". That's twice. That is two heys. That... do you have any other words in your vocabulary?  
Matt: What's wrong with "hey"?  
Caroline: It reeks of awkward subtext. You spent the night in my bed, there was ...cuddling and then you snuck out before dawn so you wouldn't have to face me, which I must say is a total lame guy move that I did not now with the heys? Seriously? I mean,I may have been some pathetic, insecure mess after the party but,do not mistake that for me being a pushover,because I do not let guys mess with my head anymore.  
Matt: I heard your mom in the morning and I didn't want to get you in trouble so I went out the window.  
Caroline: You went out the window? Another lame guy move.  
Matt: Your mom's the as for the heys, I'm pretty sure it's what I've said to you every day since the first to read something into it ... lame girl move.

Elena walks outside. She sees Stefan sitting on a table and walks over to him.

Stefan: Hi.  
Elena: You weren't in class.I was worried.  
Stefan: Yeah, I got your messages, and sorry I didn't get back to you, but...what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone.  
Elena: A simple "I didn't kill my brother" text would have sufficed.  
Stefan: I didn't kill my brither, as much as he deserved it. He has you to thank you for that.  
Elena: So what did you wanna tell me?  
Stefan: I won't be coming to school anymore.I'm gonna back off and keep my 's the right thing to do.  
Elena: Back off from school or...from me? Thank you for telling me.  
Stefan: It's better this way.  
Elena: Yep.I got it.  
Stefan: You're angry .That's good. Be easier if you hate me.

Bonnie is walking along, she runs into Damon.

Damon: Okay, it's your last chance.  
Bonnie: I'm gonna scream.  
Damon: Oh no, Don't do that. Let's stay on point.I want my necklace.  
Bonnie: You can't have it.  
Damon: I can't take it but you can give it to me.I'm trying to help you here.  
Bonnie: I don't want your help.  
Damon: You do want my help, and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch?Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of.  
Bonnie: Just leave me alone or I swear...  
Damon: Don't. No threats A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not Bonnie,I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your Back.  
Bonnie: How do you know about her?  
Damon: I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do,and I know thas she's using it to creep inside of you. See how scared you are? And you should be,because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. So, Next time she comes out to play, you tell her...That a deal's a deal.

Damon opens Bonnie's door for her and closes it.

**The Road:**  
Bonnie me and Elena are driving in Bonnie's car.

Bonnie: He's bad news, really scared me.  
Elena: You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible.  
I shake my head I hate this stuck between two sides, ill just pretend I don't want to be involved.

Bonnie: I'm just keeps showing up.  
Elena: I don't want you to be 're sleeping at my place tonight. We can make a whole night out of it.

Bonnie pulls over to the side of the road.

Ella Woah! Where are you going?

Bonnie rips the necklace off and throws it into a field.

Ella: Are you okay?  
Bonnie: Now I my problems were because of that 't believe I didn't do that sooner.  
Elena: What's your Grams gonna say?  
Bonnie: Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-years-old ghost,is she?  
Ella: Okay,then.

**Grill:**  
Jenna and Jeremy are sitting at a booth. Jenna watches Alaric at another table.

Jenna: I like a man who can dine alone. A quiet strength.  
Jeremy: I thought you were still in that whole Logan depression thing.  
Jenna: I've sworn off men forever,but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance.  
Jeremy: Well,I can introduce you.

**Gilbert House:**  
Elena answers the door; Stefan comes in.

Elena: Hey. Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important.  
Stefan: I know that.

Elena goes outside with Stefan and closes the door.

Elena: He threatened her, Stefan.

Stefan: What would Damon want with Bonnie?  
Elena: She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon,and she gave it to Bonnie,and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her.  
Stefan: Over a necklace?  
Elena: It's not just any necklace. It has to do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War. When you and Damon lived here.  
Stefan: Her name was Emily. She was Katherine and Victorias handmaid and a witch.  
Elena: You know?About Bonnie?  
Stefan: The first night that you invited me over for dinner,I made the connection.  
Elena: And...now Damon knows,and...for some reason he wants that necklace.  
Stefan: What does it look like?  
Elena: It's...an antique iron setting with a...  
Stefan:With an amber crystal.I know belonged to gave it to her,which means that...  
Elena: What?  
Stefan: I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out. Let me talk to Damon.  
Elena: Will he tell you?  
Stefan: I'll get it out of him.

I am watching this unfold and am thinking to myself what has Damon done now.

**Grill:**  
Jenna: Have you picked a topic?  
Jeremy: No,not 's gotta be local and non-internet research,so...  
Jenna: That's got all your dad's stuff.  
Jeremy: What stuff?  
Jenna: How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower stuff,all that family lineage from way dad really loved all that family history 's all boxed up in the closet.

Alaric joins Jenna and Jeremy.

Jeremy: Mister Saltzaman.  
Alaric: Jeremy. What's up man?  
Jeremy: This is my aunt Jenna.  
Alaric: Alaric Saltzman. It's nice to meet you.  
Jenna: Jeremy was just telling me about his paper. Thanks for giving him another chance.  
Alaric: It was my first day. I wanted to make a good impression.

Damon is drinking at the bar, Stefan walks up to him.

Stefan: So Stefan...You know, I've been thinking. I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh, so well once upon time.  
Damon: I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy. You kill everybody, and you're so mean. You're so mean, and... You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place.  
Stefan: Can I get a coffee, please? So what's with the bottle?  
Damon: I'm on edge. Crash diet and I'm trying to keep a low profile.

Stefan: You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal gas and sip.  
Damon: I'll don't have to keep an eye on me.  
Stefan: I'm not here to keep an eye on you.  
Damon: So why are you here?  
Stefan: Why not?

**Gilbert House:**  
Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and I are at mine. We are getting food ready. Elena gives Caroline a look.

Caroline: I'm sorry. There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours.  
Bonnie: Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?  
Caroline: You threw it away?  
Bonnie: I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares.I had to get rid of it.  
Caroline: You could have just given it back to me.  
Elena: Why? So you could give it back to Damon?  
Caroline: Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?  
Bonnie: Mine's in my bag.  
Caroline: So Elena. How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it... like a permanent thing?  
Elena: I don't know Caroline.  
Caroline: Why are you such a little liar,Bonnie?  
Bonnie: What?  
Ella: Caroline!

Caroline holds up the crystal.

Bonnie: I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear.  
Ella: It's true. I watched her throw it into a field.  
Caroline: Then explain it.  
Bonnie: Emily.  
Caroline: Who's Emily?  
Bonnie: The ghost.  
Caroline: The ghost has a name now?  
Elena: Caroline, please.  
Bonnie: I wonder why she won't leave me alone.  
Caroline:What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time.  
Ella: That's not true.  
Bonnie: Yes it is. I can't talk to don't listen.  
Caroline: That's not true.  
Bonnie: I'm a witch.  
Caroline: And don't we all know it?  
Bonnie: See?That's what I'm talking about.I'm trying to tell you don't even hear it.  
Caroline: I do I not listen?

**Mystic Grill:**  
Jenna goes up to Alaric.

Jenna: Jeremy totally ditched me.  
Alaric: Where's he go?  
Jenna: 's not can walk it.  
Alaric: So are you from here?Are you a townie?  
Jenna: I'm a town for a I'm back.  
Alaric: Why'd you leave?  
Jenna: School. And then there's the real reason. I was wronged. Guy named Logan.  
Alaric: What'd he do?  
Jenna: Basics...Lied,cheated,lured me back in, left me sad relationship stories?  
Alaric: The basics...Fell in Love,married young,my wife died.  
Jenna: Oh. Wow.  
Alaric: Yeah, That's always a good conversation stopper.  
Jenna: What happened?  
Alaric: Well,you,me and the ... North Carolina department are all wondering the same 's what's known as a cold case.  
Jenna: So why'd you move here?  
Alaric: A change of pace,new scenery.I like it 's ... got a rich history.

Stefan and Damon are playing Darts.

Damon: Lucky shot.

Stefan: More like a carefully honed skill over many decades.  
Damon: You're beating me.  
Stefan: Yeah. It's p because I'm better than you.  
Damon: I'm onto you. Reverse psychology. It's a little transparent, but I admire the effort.  
Stefan: You prefer the brooding forehead?  
Damon: Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?  
Stefan: That's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you that for months. It's frustrating isn't it?  
Damon: Touché.

**Gilbert House:**  
Caroline walks into the living room to apologise to Bonnie.

Caroline: Bonnie. Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the... But if you do,then...Okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board,because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Elena's in the kitchen listening to my every word. Look, I didn't know how real this was for you,but I'm listening now. Okay? Ella? Elena, you can come in now. We're done.  
Elena and i enter

Caroline: There is just way too much drama in this what do you guys wanna do?I have an don't we have a séance?  
Bonnie: I don't think that's a good idea.  
Caroline: Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do.

They have a seance in my bedroom.

Bonnie: What are we doing?  
Ella: I don't know.  
Caroline: Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breathe. Bonnie. Call to her.  
Bonnie: Emily you there?  
Caroline: Really? "Emily you there?" That's all you got? Come on. Fine. Jeez.  
Bonnie: Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen.

The candles flare up.

Elena: Did that just...  
Caroline: Yeah. It just happened.  
Bonnie: It's just the air conditioning.  
Caroline: Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her. Emily if you're among us, show us another sign.

Bonnie: See? It's not working.

The windows fly open.

Bonnie: I can't. I'm done.

Bonnie rips the necklace off and throws it on the ground. The candles go out.

Bonnie: Get the light. Please get the light on.  
Ella: Hold on. I got it.  
Bonnie: You guys,the necklace, it's gone.

Football Field:  
Stefan and Damon are on the football field.

Damon: What are we doin' here?  
Stefan: Bonding. Catch! Go on. Give it a try.  
Damon: Don't forget who taught you how to play this game. (Stefan tackles Damon.) That hurt.  
Stefan: Downside of my diet ...getting hit actually hurts a little bit.  
Damon: I'm impressed with Booze and darts,sentimental with football,and now starry night. What do you want,Stefan?  
Stefan: It wasn't real,Damon. Our love for Katherine. She compelled us. We didn't have a me years to sort that out,to truly understand what she did to us.  
Damon: Oh, no Stefan. We are not takin' that on tonight.  
Stefan: What do you want with Victoria and Katherine's crystal?  
Damon: How do you know about that?  
Stefan: Come knew Elena would tell me.  
Damon: How do you know it was Victoria's? Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her, and you weren't.  
Stefan: I was the last one to see katherine. Damon. Now, what do you want with Katherine's crystal?  
Damon: She didn't tell you?  
Stefan: We had other things on our mind.  
Damon: I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it.  
Stefan: I've heard that before.  
Damon: I have a bigger surprise,Stefan. I'm gonna bring her back.

**Gilbert House:**  
We are still freaking out about the missing necklace.

Elena: Okay, fun's over, made a point,and I get it. Now give it back.  
Caroline:What? well, I didn't take it. What? What happened?  
Ella: I don't know. Jeremy are you home?

Bonnie sees the crystal in the bathroom. She goes in to get it.

Bonnie: Guys...

The door slams shut.

Bonnie: You guys open the door. Help me.  
Ella: Bonnie! Bonnie!What's going on,Bonnie?  
Caroline: Bonnie!  
Elena: Try the other door. Ill check the hallway.  
Caroline: Bonnie! Bonnie! Unlock the door!  
Ella: Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Open the door!

The door opens. Bonnie appears to be fine.

Ella: What happened? Are you okay?  
Bonnie/Emily: I'm fine.  
Caroline: were totally faking it.  
Elena: on.  
Caroline: No,you scared the hell out of me.  
Ella: Bonnie?  
Bonnie/Emily: I'm fine. Everything's fine.

**Football Field:**  
Stefan and Damon at the football field.

Stefan: How can you bring Victoria back?  
Damon: Before Victoria and Katherine and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?  
Stefan: I remember the fear and the hysteria.  
Damon: Townspeople were killing vampires one by they came for the girls, I went straight to Emily,said, "I'll do anything. Name your price; just protect her." She did.  
Stefan: How?  
Damon: She did some kind of spell with the while the church was burning and we thought Victoria and Katherine were burning in it. She wasn't.  
Stefan: But I saw her go inside.  
Damon: There's a tomb underneath the spell sealed Katherine in that tomb,protecting her.  
Stefan: Are you telling me that they are alive?  
Damon: If that's what you wanna call it. They have been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire, so how do you think she's doing, Stefan? Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Me either. But in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead, and in order for that crystal to work again.  
Stefan: The comet had to return.  
Damon: Downside. Long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed, and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal, and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are.  
Stefan: Why would Emily. Why would she do this for you?  
Damon: Because she knew they were gonna come for her, too, and she made me promise that her lineage would survive.  
Stefan: I saved her children.  
Damon: It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back. Well. A deal's a deal. So.. You wanna go throw some more?

**Gilbert House:**  
Bonnie is leaving.

Caroline: I can't believe I fell for it.  
Ella: Are you okay?  
Bonnie/Emily: I must go.  
Caroline: She's leaving. I'm leaving.  
Elena: You guys can't leave.  
Caroline: I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night.  
Bonnie/Emily: Thank you for having me.I'll take it from here.  
Elena: Where are you going?  
Bonnie/Emily: Back to where it all began.  
Elena: Bonnie! Bonnie! Oh My God! Emily!  
Bonnie/Emily: I won't let him have must be destroyed.  
Elena: Wait!  
Bonnie/Emily leaves. Elena chases her down stairs. She tries to open the door but it won't give.

Caroline: What's happening?  
Elena:I don't door,it's not...

The door finally opens. Jeremy walks in.

Jeremy: What the hell?  
Caroline: I'm outta here.

Elena calls Stefan.

Stefan: What's wrong?  
Elena: It's Bonnie  
Stefan: What happened?  
Elena: Emily is possessing said something.  
Stefan: What did she say?  
Elena: She said "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." And then she just left.  
Stefan: Where do you think she went?  
Elena: I don't know. Fell's church, by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her, Stefan.  
Stefan: Just stay there. I'm gonna go find her.

**At Fell's Church.**  
Damon overhead the conversation and has found Emily/Bonnie.

Damon: Hello look different.  
Bonnie/Emily: I won't let you do it.  
Damon: We had a deal.  
Bonnie/Emily: Things are different now.I need to protect my family.  
Damon: I protected your owe me.  
Bonnie/Emily: I know.I'm sorry.  
Damon: You're about to be a lot more than that.

Bonnie/Emily uses her powers to stab Damon to a tree.

**Gilbert House:**  
Alaric walks Jenna to the door

Jenna: You're so wrong.I'm much more pathetic.  
Alaric: Oh no no. I've got you beat. I have pathetic down to a science.  
Jenna: Oh haven't even covered high ,"A"Cup.  
Alaric: Glasses,skin condition.  
Jenna: You can...You know what? I'm not gonna invite you in. Jeremy.  
Alaric: Well,some other time a good night Jenna.

Alaric leaves.

Jenna: So you found the boxes.  
Jeremy: I found this,too.  
Jenna: Me and 's just cruel.  
Jeremy: Cruel is dating my history teacher.  
Jenna: I'm not dating him. Yet.

**Fells Church:**  
Stefan sees Damon stabbed to the tree. He pulls him off.

Damon: It hurts. This is why I feed on people.  
Bonnie/Emily: Stefan.  
Stefan: Hello Emily.  
Bonnie/Emily: These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil.  
Stefan: What do you mean evil?  
Damon: Emily.I swear to God I'll make you regret this.  
Bonnie/Emily: I won't let you unleash them into this world.  
Stefan: Them? What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?  
Damon: What does it matter?  
Stefan: Emily,tell me what you did.  
Bonnie/Emily: To save her,I had to save them.  
Stefan: You saved everyone in the church?  
Bonnie/Emily: With one, comes all.  
Damon: I don't care about them.I just want Victoria.  
Stefan: I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge.  
Damon: The two aren't mutually exclusive.  
Stefan: Damon, you can't do this.  
Damon: Why not? They killed 28 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get.  
Stefan: 28 Vampires,Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back.  
Damon: This town deserves this.  
Stefan: You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago.  
Damon: there is nothing innocent about these people,and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me.  
Bonnie/Emily: Things are different now.  
Damon: Don't do this.  
Bonnie/Emily: I can't free them.I won' !  
Damon: No! No please.  
Elena: Bonnie!  
Damon: No!

Bonnie/Emily throws the necklace into the air. It is destroyed. Emily departs from Bonnie's body. Damon is furious and attacks and bites Bonnie.

Stefan: She's alive,but barely.I can save her.

He bites his wrist and feeds Bonnie his blood.

Elena: Her neck. It's healing.

**Caroline's place:**  
Matt comes in through the window.

Matt: Hey  
Caroline: What are you doing here?  
Matt: Your window was open.I thought you should know.  
Caroline: Not Funny.  
Matt: Earlier today,I lied.  
Caroline: About?  
Matt: About being in bed with you. We cuddled and it creeped me out.  
Caroline: It creeped you out? I mean,did you just come over here to insult me or what? Because it's been a really long night.  
Matt: It's just that... I don't like you. I never have, but... it was nice.  
Caroline: What?  
Matt: Being in bed with you,it felt nice. And so, I was thinking about it, and I thought that I should tell you I stayed because you were all sad and alone and I felt bad for you.  
Caroline: Well, thank you, cause I love being a charity case. You can leave now.  
Matt: No, because I know...with Vicki gone and my mom off with... Pete whoever, it's just me, so...I know.

**Woods:**  
Stefan approaches Damon.

Damon: Victoria never compelled me. I knew everything. Every step of the way. It was real for me.

Bonnie and Elena are by Elena's car.

Bonnie: I don't understand, Elena, what happened to me? He attacked me, and...his face was like...  
Elena: How do you feel? Are you okay?  
Bonnie: I'm 's just this blood.I don't...  
Stefan: I'm not gonna hurt you.  
Bonnie: What's going on, Elena?  
Elena: I'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here. Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me. He's not going to hurt you. Come on. Come on. Is she in danger of becoming...?  
Stefan: No, she has to die with my blood in her system, so keep an eye on her tonight and make sure that nothing happens and once it leaves her system, she'll be fine.  
Elena: I'm gonna tell her the truth.  
Stefan: You sure?  
Elena: I can trust her. I need someone to know,someone to talk to.I can't live in secret.  
Stefan: Shouldn't have to.  
Elena: You saved her life. I'm sorry, Stefan. I thought that ...I couldn't be with you,but I don't have to push me away. I can do this. (She grabs his hands.)  
Stefan: I can't. I have to leave, many people have much has happened.  
Elena: What? No.I know you think you're protecting me but...  
Stefan: I have to .Coming home was...it was a mistake.I can't be a part of your life anymore.  
Elena: Don't go Stefan. Please...You don't have is your don't go.

Stefan kisses Elena's hand.

Stefan: Good-bye,Elena.  
Elena: You're just gonna walk away? Don't walk away, Stefan! Stefan! (Elena starts crying.)

**Gilbert House:**  
I am in my bed after a freaky day when I hear someone enter my room it's Damon. He's drunk.

Ella: Damon? What are you doing?

He stumbles.

Ella: have you been drinking?  
Damon: yeah.

I get up out of bed I'm in a long shirt undies and socks.

Ella: what happened tonight? I haven't heard from anyone?  
Damon: the crystal is gone destroyed Bonnie/Emily destroyed it.  
Ella: I'm sorry Damon. We can find another way.  
Damon: just stop talking.

He kisses me hard and I stop for a second. I look in to his eyes.

Ella: Damon your drunk your not thinking straight.

He cuts me off and kisses me harder invading my mouth with his tongue. I feel him exploring it as his hands run up my waist under my shirt.

Ella: hmm.

I moan softly as he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I can smell the whiskey as he kisses me but he's drunk and the more he kisses me the less I want him to stop. This is wrong he loves Victoria. What am I thinking just go with the moment. I slowly unzip his pants and take off his shirt that has blood on it.

Ella: what happened?

I examine the blood smears.

Damon: no more talking.

He pulls off my shirt and carries me over to the bed lays me on my back and kisses my stomach up to my neck and back to my lips. His hands are exploring my thighs and in between and it's making me feel tingly. He suddenly drives into me and I hold in the noise as people are home. He thrusts in me slowly and then faster. When he is finished I pull my clothes back on.

Ella: you should go.  
Damon: nice kicking a man when he's down,  
Ella: nice try Salvatore, I need to sleep and I can't with you in my bed as a distraction. Go sleep off the drinks, no more drinking either.

I take his bottle that's on my book shelf.

Damon: thanks.  
Ella: don't mention it, you did me a favour. Instead of talking to you sex is a lot easier.

He grins and vanishes. I then think to myself I just fucked Damon. Shit. Downstairs Jenna is downstairs when the doorbell rings. It's late for someone to be here. Jenna answers, it's Logan.

Logan: Hello Jenna.  
Jenna: Logan!  
Logan: Aren't you gonna invite me in?


	10. The Turning Point

**The Turning Point:**

**Gilbert House: **  
Logan Fell is standing outside on the porch. Jenna is talking to him from inside the front doorway.

Jenna: Why are you here, Logan?  
Logan: I missed you. I was out of town. I-  
Jenna: Yeah, I got that email.  
Logan: [shocked] You got an email?  
Jenna: You didn't send an email?  
Logan: I can explain. Just invite me in and I'll tell you everything.  
Jenna: I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it.  
Logan: Come on, Jenna. It's me.  
Jenna: The answer's no.  
Logan: I know you. You're always one step from a "maybe", a tiny nudge to "yes".  
Jenna: [scoffs] You just pointed out that I have no self-control. Clever strategy!

Logan opens his mouth to say something, but Jenna slams the door in his face. Logan, clearly frustrated with the way their conversation went, walks to the edge of the porch. He sees a neighbour taking out the garbage. He walks down the porch steps and towards the man.

Logan: Evening.

The man gives him a polite wave and walks back towards his house. Logan walks down onto the sidewalk and watches the man leave. He breathes out heavily. Suddenly, a woman comes jogging around the corner. Logan turns around to looks at her. She stares at him as she jogs past him, but stops abruptly. Logan turns to face her again.

Daphne: [walking towards Logan] Hey, you're that guy from the news, Logan Fell. I watch you every night. Well, I used to, I mean, you've been missing from my TV.  
Logan: I took some time off.  
Daphne: I noticed. I'm Daphne.

She puts her hand out and he shakes it.

Logan: Hey you know something, Daphne?  
Daphne: No, what?

Logan's eyes start to vamp out. Daphne screams as Logan goes in to bite her neck.

**Gilbert House: **  
The next morning, Jeremy is up and reading his ancestor, Johnathon Gilbert's journal.

Jeremy: "I live in fear. It consumes me. In the early evening when I see the sun begin to fade, the fear comes, because I know that the night brings death."

Jeremy continues to flip through the pages of the journal. He finds a loose paper with a sketch drawn on it and becomes inspired. He pulls out an box from his closet and grabs an old sketchbook from it. He sets the box down and grabs a piece of charcoal. Flipping through the sketchbook, Jeremy sees all the old sketches he used to draw. He smiles at the memories and finally finds a blank page. He starts recreating the loose sketch from the journal. I walk out of my room and glance into Jeremy's room. She walks over to the doorway and sees Jeremy sketching. She smiles and quietly closes the door. Downstairs, Jenna is getting ready to leave. I come down the stairs.

Ella: Jeremy's got his sketch pad out.  
Jenna: You're kidding?

Ella: Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away.  
Jenna: Psychology major. Check that!

Elena walks down stairs she been down in the dumps since she got home last night. She told bonnie everything. Elena looks at her phone.

Jenna: You and Stefan? Update?  
Elena: [buttoning up her jacket] He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away.  
Jenna: Where is he going?  
Elena: I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary.

Elena opens the front door and we walk out of the house.

Jenna: Yours leaves, mine returns.  
Ella: Logan?  
Jenna: He's back. [Elena groans] I didn't let him pass the front door.  
Elena: I hope you slammed it in his face.  
Jenna: Ah, medium slam.  
Ella: Three strike rule, Jenna. You're not even aloud to watch the news.  
Jenna: Exactly. No more Logan "Scum" Fell.

**Boarding House:**  
Stefan walks into the parlour room where Damon is staring out the window.

Stefan: So any idea of where you'll go?  
Damon: I don't know. London, maybe. See some friends.  
Stefan: You don't have any friends, Damon.  
Damon: You're right, Stefan. I only have you. [turns away from the window] So, where are we goin'?  
Stefan: We are not going anywhere. I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible.  
Damon: [walking towards Stefan] But we're a team! We could travel the world together. We could try out for "The Amazing Race".  
Stefan: Mmmm, that's funny. Seriously, where are you going? Because we are not staying in this town.

The doorbell rings. Damon and Stefan glance at the door and back at each other. Stefan leaves the parlor and opens the front door. Liz Forbes is outside.

Sheriff: I'm here to see Damon.  
Stefan: Uh, sure. Ok.

Damon comes to the doorway.

Damon: Sheriff. What a suprise.  
Sheriff: Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk.  
Damon: Come in.

Liz enters the house. Damon shuts the door and leads Liz out into the back courtyard.

Damon: Um, I hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan doesn't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way.  
Sheriff: Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this.  
Damon: So, what do you need?  
Sheriff: There's been another attack. A female victim, her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern.

Damon: I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I [glances back]... staked the blond one.  
Sheriff: I'm thinking she must have turned someone. Or multiple someones. I don't know.

Inside the house, Stefan uses his vamp hearing to listen in to Liz and Damon's conversation.

Sheriff: The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar. We thought we were past this.  
Damon: So, uh, what do we do?  
Sheriff: You're the only one who's ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us.

**Mystic Falls High:**  
Caroline and Matt are walking together in the hallway.]

Matt: And then the ballet dancer and the Krumper did the salsa.  
Caroline: Well, I was awake for that part.  
Matt: Well, I don't know when you fell asleep. Umm, did you see the Celine Dion waltz about cancer?  
Caroline: Those always make me cry!  
Matt: Yeah, and then the loud judge kept screaming and I couldn't take it, so I turned it off.

They stop walking and stand face to face with each other.

Caroline: I sat through Family Guy.

poking Matt in the chest

Caroline: So, you owe me.

Me, Elena and Bonnie are walking down the opposite end of the hall. They see Caroline and Matt together.

Ella: Did we miss something?  
Bonnie: They've been hanging out.  
Elena: Kind of weird, don't you think?

Caroline and Matt back away into their classroom.

Bonnie: She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon.  
Elena: Yeah, how are you doing with all that?  
Bonnie: I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful.  
Elena: Hmm?  
Bonnie: To Stefan. He saved my life and… Have you seen him?

Elena removes her scarf and goes over to her locker.

Elena: Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone.  
Bonnie: He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.  
Elena: Yes, he would. He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that.  
Bonnie: So, what are you gonna do?  
Elena: What am I supposed to do? I've already begged him not to go. If I ask again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is.

We start to walk down the hallway again.

Bonnie: Maybe it's for the best.

Elena stops and looks at Bonnie who stops as well.

Elena: What? Why?  
Bonnie: I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?

Suddenly, a banner falls down on them that says "The Promise of your Future.

Ella: Did you just…?  
Bonnie: No, I swear.

I sigh and hit the banner out of our way, storming off to class.

Ella: Oh, God.

Bonnie walks after them.

**Boarding House:**  
Damon and Liz are at the front door. Stefan is sitting in the parlour, still listening to them.]

Damon: Thank you for stopping by.  
Sheriff: Let me know what you come up with.

Damon opens the front door for her.

Damon: Absolutely.

Liz exits and Damon shuts the front door. Stefan gets up and vamp speeds over to Damon. He grabs him by his shirt and holds him against the door.

Stefan: What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?  
Damon: Get off of me.

Pushes Stefan off.

Damon: A-don't touch me. B-if I had, I wouldn't have been so obvious about it.

walks past Stefan and turns around.

Damon: C- There's another vampire in town.  
Stefan: That's impossible.  
Damon: Obviously not.

Damon turns around and starts walking into the parlour.

Stefan: Then, who could it be?  
Damon: Ah, what do we care? We're leaving anyway, right?  
Stefan: No, I can't leave now and you know that. How are we supposed to find this person?  
Damon: Let the adults handle this, Stefan.

Damon walks into the parlor, leaving Stefan in the front hallway, looking conflicted.

**Mystic Falls High:**  
Elena and a friend part ways at the front of the school.

Elena: See you later, ok?  
Girl: Bye.  
Elena: Bye.

Elena continues to walk forward but stops abruptly when she sees Stefan sitting right in front of her on a table. She is shocked.

Stefan: Hi. We need to talk.

Elena nods, understandingly.

Tyler and Matt are playing basketball.

Tyler: So, what's up with you and Forbes?  
Matt: Nothings up.  
Tyler: I saw you two in the hall today. Don't even try to deny it, bro. You're tapping that.  
Matt: No, it's not like that.  
Tyler: Never is. Until you become "we" people.

Tyler shoots the ball and scores a goal. Matt grabs the ball.

Matt: "We" people?  
Tyler: Yeah, "we can't make it to the party"; "we'll never miss a game"; "we don't like the color red"  
Matt: We hung out, like, twice.

Matt shoots a basket and scores. Tyler catches the ball.

Tyler: Like I said, "we."

Elena and Stefan are sitting together on a table.

Elena: So, you have no idea who it could be?  
Stefan: None. But it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that, they're either sloppy or they're trying to send a message.  
Elena: And you're sure it's not Damon?  
Stefan: Well, I'm never sure about Damon, but he's been trying to keep a low profile lately, so it's just doesn't make any sense to me.  
Elena: So what are you gonna do?  
Stefan: Damon is tracking them right now. Look, I promised you the truth so I wanted to tell you. I want you to be careful.

Elena nods and stands up as well.

Elena: When I saw you, I - thought you were coming to say goodbye.  
Stefan: Not yet.

I am walking outside when my phone rings. It's Damon.

Ella: hey.  
Damon: what are you doing right now, I need your help?  
Ella: I'm about to go to class what do you need.  
Damon: there's another vampire in town and I'm trying to find it, up for a vampire hunt.  
Ella: I'm in what do you want me to do.

I walk to my car and drive off without anyone knowing.

**Gilbert House:**  
Jeremy is sitting on the couch, sketching in his notebook. Jenna walks in and Jeremy shows her the sketch.

Jeremy: Hey, what do you think?  
Jenna: [pausing and looking at the sketch.] Creepy.  
Jeremy: I found this old journal in dad's stuff, Jonathan Gilbert from the 1800s. He's kind of a freak show.

Jenna sits down on the back of the couch.

Jeremy: He wrote about demons and all of these people getting slaughter and…  
Jenna: Yeah, he was a writer… short stories, horror stuff.  
Jeremy: Oh, he wrote fiction? Figured he was just a lunatic or a drunk.

Jenna gets up and grabs a book from a nearby shelf.

Jenna: Well, he was a Gilbert, probably a little bit of both.

Jeremy smiles. Jenna hands him the book she retrieved from the shelf.

**Warehouse:**  
I am on the phone with Damon, holding the vampire compass.

Ella: So what do I do now?  
Damon: Just wait. I'll be there in minute.

Suddenly, Damon appears behind me. I am a little startled by his sudden appearance.

Damon: You can give me that back thank you.

I hold out the compass and Damon takes it.

Ella: So, why did you need me to do this?  
Damon: Because I interfere with the signal.  
Ella: what now?  
Damon: go back to school.  
Ella: come on Damon I'm here now let me help ill stay outside ill hide I just don't want you to get hurt.  
Damon: fine I want you to go wait far away but close enough if I'm not out in 20 minutes come find me.  
Ella: okay.

I follow his orders and sit on a bench a couple hundred meteres away. This place is deserted.

Damon turns to face the entrance of the warehouse. He walks up the steps and opens the door, entering the warehouse. Damon looks around as he walks deeper into the warehouse. Suddenly, Logan Fell shoots Damon multiple times. Damon groans in pain and falls on his knees to the floor.

Logan approaches him.

Logan: I have tons of these wood bullets, so nothing funky.

Logan circles around Damon, holding out the gun.

Damon: You don't wanna do this, trust me.

Logan shoots Damon in the shoulder. Damon screams in pain.

Logan: That's what you get.  
Damon: For what?

Logan: [crouches down in front of Damon] You made me like this.  
Damon: I killed you. I didn't turn you.

Damon pries a bullet out from his chest. Logan holds up one of the wooden bullets and examines it.

Logan: See I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up here and I'm glad you did, because I have some questions.  
Damon: [prying another bullet out] Me first. Who turned you?  
Logan: [crouching down, face close to Damon's] How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me.

Damon: It happens. [prying a bullet out of his leg] Ow.  
Logan: You bit me.  
Damon: [examining the wooden bullet he just extracted from his leg] Damn it.  
Logan: It had to be you.  
Damon: You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood.

Damon groans and falls back onto the floor.

Logan: Who?  
Damon: That's what I wanna know.  
Logan: Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door.  
Damon: [sitting up and prying another bullet out] You have to be invited in.  
Logan: I know. I live alone.  
Damon: Ah, that sucks.  
Logan: So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping.  
Damon: It could be worse.  
Logan: All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing and I like it. I'm conflicted.  
Damon: Welcome to the club.

Logan stands up.

Damon: Wait a minute. Cops only found one body.  
Logan: I left one. I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of bodies. They're right back there.

Logan points to the bodies with his gun. Damon looks over.

Damon: You're kidding.  
Logan: They're just piling up!

**Mystic Falls High:**  
The career fair is in full swing at the school. Liz walks into the main room in full uniform. Richard walks up next to her.

Mayor: So what do we know?  
Sheriff: Nothing new to report yet. [Richard groans.] My highly reliable deputies are all on alert, but if you feel the need to be more proactive, by all means, grab a stake and have at it.  
Mayor: [grabbing a coffee cup] What extra precautions can we take?  
Sheriff: For right now, there is nowhere safer than a crowded public place, and for once, Mayor, we actually know where our kids are.

Tyler is flipping through some sketches in a giant notebook. Jeremy walks in and looks over at Tyler. Tyler looks up.

Tyler: What do you want?  
Jeremy: Hey. Uh, I'm just surprised to see you here. [walks towards Tyler] Art usually implies culture and culture implies, well, not you.  
Tyler: Go to hell.

Jeremy smirks and looks down at the drawing Tyler stopped on. Tyler is the one who drew it. Elena approaches Matt.

Elena: Still wanna be an astronaut?  
Matt: I can't believe you remember that.  
Elena: I can remember the tinfoil that you wore on your head.  
Matt: I was eight.  
Elena: How are you doing?  
Matt: I've had it easier. You? I heard some things.

Caroline enters the room and sees Matt talking to Elena.

Matt: So it's true that you and Stefan…  
Elena: Yeah, it is.

Caroline exits the room quickly. Clearly upset.

Elena: What about you, Matt Donovan? I heard about Caroline.  
Matt: Aw, man, not you too.  
Elena: Hey.  
Matt: We're friends. [Elena looks up at him, skeptically.] It's not a big deal.  
Elena: No?  
Matt: No.

Matt and Elena stare at each other for a moment. Elena turns her head and sees Stefan standing in the doorway. The pair look at each other and Matt looks at Stefan, clearly jealous.

**Warehouse:**  
Logan and Damon are still talking.

Logan: Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff.  
Damon: Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that.  
Logan: What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool.

Damon flexes his hand with the daylight ring on it and hides it with his other hand.

Logan: The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals.  
Damon: The journals?  
Logan: Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on man, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?  
Damon: Who turned you?  
Logan: How do you walk in the sun?  
Damon: Who turned you?  
Logan: You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you.

Logan stands up and points the gun at Damon.  
Damon: Then you'll never know. [Damon stands up.] You're not answering my question.  
Logan: You first!  
Damon: It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?  
Logan: I have things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start.

Logan shoots Damon a couple of times. Damon groans and falls to the floor while Logan exits the warehouse.

I am still on the bench when I see a blur run out and away. I didn't get to see the person but I knew it meant that Damon was in trouble. I run down into the warehouse, the door handle had been broken so I walked in. I walk into the warehouse to see Damon on the floor in pain.

Ella: Damon, are you okay?  
Damon: just got shot doesn't feel great.  
Ella: where.  
Damon: my chest.

I rip over his shirt and admire his chest.

Damon: like what you see.  
Ella: you wish.

I take out the couple bullets and they heal.

Ella: wow, that healed so quick,

Damon is standing up now.

Ella: who did this?  
Damon: Logan fell.  
Ella: omg he's a vampire, Jenna, she said he wanted to come into our house last night but she didn't let him. Where did he go?  
Damon: I don't know but you need to get to school for the career fair, they'll think I abducted you.  
Ella: no one knows I'm here I'm all good. You going to be okay?  
Damon: ill be find.

I walk out and drive off in my car to the school.

**Mystic Falls High:**  
Elena and Stefan are leaning against a wall, facing each other.

Elena: I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future. [pauses] You're looking out for me.  
Stefan: Hope that's ok.

Elena doesn't respond and walks over to a table, looking at the career pamphlets set up. Stefan walks over to her.

Stefan: You know I wanted to be a doctor before everything happened, but, uh, then I couldn't, cause...  
Elena: The blood.  
Stefan: Yeah. I've dabbled in a bunch of different things, though.  
Elena: Didn't love anything enough to stick to it?  
Elena moves on to the next booth with Stefan right behind her.

Stefan: No, I - I loved it all. I just - I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older.  
Elena: How long before that would happen?  
Stefan: Few years, usually. Sometimes shorter.  
Elena: [finally looking up at him] And you always left?  
Stefan: I didn't have a choice.

Elena looks away.

Stefan: [smiling] So, what about - what about you? What are your, uh, plans for the future?  
Elena: [looks up at Stefan, frustratingly speaks] I don't wanna talk about my future, Stefan. Because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear that you're not gonna be in.  
Stefan: Elena, it's not that I don't wanna be in it.  
Elena: You can't, I get it. I heard you the first time and the second time, and I appreciate you looking out for me but, please, if you're gonna leave, then just go.

Jenna walks into the room and approaches Elena and Stefan.

Jenna: Hide me.  
Elena: What's going on?  
Jenna: The scum Fell has landed.  
Elena: Logan's here.  
Stefan: [surprised] Wait, Logan Fell?

Jenna nods. Stefan goes out into the hall and spots Logan. Logan looks over at him and waves. Elena walks out into the hallway to talk to Stefan.

Elena: Stefan, what's going on?

Logan approaches the pair as well as Jenna, who comes out of the classroom after Elena.

Logan: Jenna, are you dodging me?  
Jenna: It's a form of self-preservation.  
Stefan: Um, Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?

Stefan looks at Elena, significantly. Elena looks at him, understandingly.

Elena: Let's go.

Elena grabs Jenna's hand and leads her away from Logan and Stefan, quickly. Logan watches them leave and turns to face Stefan.

Stefan: What are you doing here?  
Logan: You know, your brother asked me the same thing. In fact, why don't we just skip past all that who turned me stuff and get the answer that I want? How can I turn into a day walker?  
Stefan: Damon and I are the only two that I know of.  
Logan: But you're both very cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way. You know, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you.  
Stefan: You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?  
Logan: I do.  
Stefan: You can't. Don't ever threaten me again.

Stefan walks past Logan. Elena and Jenna stop in another part of the school. Elena faces Jenna. That's when I arrive. Elena looks shocked and confused and scared.

Ella: hey what's going on?  
Elena: where have you been all day?  
Ella: around, I think I might have found the perfect school for me?

Jenna smiles. Then Elena turns back to Jenna.

Elena: When Logan came to the house, what did he say?  
Jenna: Fake flattery. Stupid, dimpled grin. Puppy dog eyes.  
Elena: I'm serious, Jenna. How did he act? What did he say?  
Jenna: He was the usual Logan, was charming, a little more manic than usual. He kept trying to convince me to let him in. [Elena looks up at her.] What?  
Elena: Ok, listen to me very carefully. Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna, like ever!

Okay Elena has found out Logan is a vampire is he here. He just shot Damon.

Alaric enter the room.

Alaric: Hey Ella, Elena and Jenna  
Elena: Hi Mr. Saltzman.  
Alaric: [to Jenna] Yeah, I was hoping to see you tonight.  
Jenna: Career night is the new bowling.

Alaric laughs.

Elena: Ok, um, excuse us.

Elena and I leave.

Elena: want to tell me where you really were.  
Ella: okay don't get mad I was actually helping.  
Elena: where were you.  
Ella: I was with Damon.  
Elena: Damon why? He's dangerous.  
Ella: not to me. Anyway he was looking for the vampire I helped find it, then he told me to go but I wouldn't then he went inside a warehouse and the vampire left didn't see him but I found Damon was shot with wooden bullets multiple times, it was Logan.  
Elena: is he okay?  
Ella: angry wants to kill him, I kind of agree, he threatened Jenna. He's here someone working the crowd and no one knows any clue.  
Elena: lets find Stefan he might know what to do.

Stefan is outside of the school, talking to Damon on the phone, who is back at the Salvatore house.

Damon: Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb.

Elena and I exit the school and look around for Stefan. Stefan sees her but doesn't acknowledge her.

Stefan: [to Damon] What happened? Are you ok?

Elena spots Stefan leaning against the railing.

Damon: No, I'm not ok. I was ambushed. I was shot.

Standing in front of a mirror, taking his shirt off.

Damon: Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him.

Stefan: Well, there's no need. He's here at the school.  
Damon: You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?  
Stefan: He's working the crowd.  
Damon: Well, I'll be right there.

Elena and I approache Stefan as he hangs up his phone.

Elena: [crossing her arms over her chest] So. Anything you'd like to share?

Caroline leads Liz to a booth at the Career Fair.

Sheriff: What are you doing?  
Caroline: Following my future. [They approach a booth and Caroline points to the banner.] There it is.  
Sheriff: Broadcast journalism?  
Caroline: Yes. Broadcast journalism. [Liz looks at her skeptically] Why are you looking at me like that?  
Sheriff: You don't even read the paper.

Caroline walks out angrily without a word. Liz pursues her, but Logan comes up from behind her.

Logan: Liz.

Sheriff: [surprised] Logan.

Liz starts to pull out her gun.

Logan: What are you gonna do stake me? Bury me in another shallow grave? What would the email say this time?  
Sheriff: I didn't have a choice.  
Logan: [moves threatingly towards Liz] You bitch! I died for you, for this town. You've known me since I was six and you swept me under the rug like dirt.  
Sheriff: You knew what you were getting into.  
Logan: I was one of you.  
Sheriff: And now you're one of them.

Logan starts to leave, but turns around and whispers into Liz's ear.

Logan: Watch your back, Sheriff.

Logan smiles and finally leaves. Liz phones her deputies.

Sheriff: Get a backup team to the school immediately. Keep it within the circle. It's a V5.

She hangs up quickly.

In the school hall, Jeremy approaches Tyler.

Jeremy: I didn't know you drew.  
Tyler: It's an elective.  
Jeremy: Because it's good stuff. You like graphics? Cause that's, uh, that's kind of my thing.  
Tyler: [stopping] Woah, whoa, what are you doing?  
Jeremy: [stops and faces Tyler] Well, it's just something else we have in common.  
Tyler: What's the other thing? Vicki? Let's hang out because we did the same chick? Go be friends with one of the many other guys that she screwed, there is no shortage of them.

Jeremy and Tyler start fighting. Alaric and Mayor Lockwood break them up.

Alaric: [to Jeremy] Alright, work it out, tough guy.  
Mayor: You two, follow me.

Jeremy and Tyler follow the Mayor.

Alaric: Excuse me, Mayor. [They all stop and face Alaric.] Where are you taking them?  
Mayor: I'm gonna talk to them. All fights should end in handshakes, don't you think? [Turns back to Tyler and Jeremy.] Come on.

Caroline is outside of the school, leaving a message for Bonnie on her phone.

Caroline: Bonnie, where are you? I'm ready to go. I'll be outside.

Caroline hangs up her phone. Logan pulls up next to Caroline in an SUV.

Logan: Hey, damsel in distress, need a ride?  
Caroline: [sarcastically] Oh my God. Logan Fell, channel 9, is that you? [fake gasps]  
Logan: I used to baby sit you, Caroline Forbes. Don't mock me.  
Caroline: Well, I was supposed to go home with Bonnie, but I can't find her.  
Logan: It's not a problem, really. It's on my way.  
Caroline: Okay.

Caroline gets in the car. Matt sees her get in.

Caroline: You know, this is fate.  
Logan: And why is that?  
Caroline: Because I'm interested in broadcast journalism. So can I ask you a couple questions?  
Logan: Anything you want. But first, buckle up.  
Caroline: Ok.

Caroline reaches around for her seatbelt when Logan slams her head agains the window, leaving a blood smear on the glass and knocking her unconscious.

Stefan, Elena and I are walking down the hallway. Matt walks in the opposite direction.

Matt: Hey.  
Elena: [stopping Matt] Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?  
Matt: Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home.

Matt walks away. Elena looks at Stefan and then to me. Stefan starts to walk away.

Stefan: Stay here.

Elena watches Stefan leave with a look of anguish on her face.

Ella: omg Caroline.  
Elena: she'll be fine Stefan will help her.

Outside the school, Mayor Lockwood escorts Jeremy and Tyler to a secluded area.

Mayor: Ok, let's get this out of your system. Go ahead. Fight.  
Jeremy: You want us to what?  
Tyler: I'm not gonna fight him, dad.  
Jeremy: I don't think so, sir.

Jeremy attempts to leave, but the Mayor blocks his way.

Mayor: You don't fight in there like pansies. You take it outside, fight your battles like men, and move on. Best lesson my dad taught me. So let's settle it. Fight.

Alaric walks out the back entrance and sees the group of men.

Tyler: Come on, dad.  
Jeremy: That's not gonna happen.  
Mayor: I said fight!

Tyler tries to leave, his dad pushes him into Jeremy. Alaric approaches them.

Alaric: Whoa. What's going on out here?  
Mayor: Just letting these two kids work it out. We're good here. Go back inside.  
Alaric: I don't wanna go back inside. What I want is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?  
Mayor: Who do you think you're talking to? Do I look like a student?  
Alaric: No. You look like a full grown alpha male douchebag.

Jeremy smirks, Tyler looks shocked that Alaric had the guts to say such a thing.

Mayor: You don't talk to me like that. I can have your job like this.

Snaps his fingers.

Alaric: Ah, you do that. Then it will be you and me in this parking lot, working things out. You cool with that?  
Richard: You just marked yourself.  
Alaric: Ok.

Richard looks back at Tyler who starts walking away. Richard follows him. Jeremy is trying to contain a smile. Alaric looks over at him.

Alaric: [to Jeremy] You all right?

Jeremy nods, still suppressing a smirk.

Sheriff Forbes is driving in her car. Her phone rings and she answers it.

Sheriff: Where are you?  
Logan: Your daughter has expressed an interest in journalism. I think it's important to foster young minds.  
Sheriff: What do you want?  
Logan: The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire.

Logan stops at an intersection. Suddenly, Stefan vamp speeds at the car and pulls Logan out of the car, throwing him to the pavement. Logan gets up and Damon comes out of the woods, shooting a gun at Logan, who falls to the pavement.

Damon: Payback's a bitch, isn't it? [to Stefan] Get her out of here.

Stefan goes around to the passenger's side to retrieve Caroline.

Sheriff (on the phone): Logan, what happened?! Logan?

Damon jogs over to the car and picks up Logan's phone.

Damon (phone): Sheriff, yeah, it's Damon.  
Sheriff (phone): Where is Caroline?  
Stefan grabs Caroline and vamp speeds out of the area.

Damon (phone): She's ok. I'm on Elm Street.

Damon hangs up the phone and opens Logan's trunk. He grabs a tire iron.

Damon: Gonna try this one more time.

swings the tire iron, indicating that he will harm Logan

Damon: Who turned you?  
Logan: I told you I don't know.

Damon: [examining the tire iron] This tire iron here could take your head clean off.

holds the tire iron in a swinging position.

Damon: Is that your final answer?  
Logan: How can you side with them?  
Damon: I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. I want you dead. Who turned you?  
Logan: I don't know!  
Damon: Oh, well. You're screwed.

Damon starts to swing the tire iron towards Logan's head.

Logan: Wait, wait! I do know.  
Damon: You're lying.  
Logan: You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?  
Damon: If you're lying to me, I will end you.  
Logan: I am not lying. There is another way to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church.

Sirens are heard in the distance

Damon: Take me down. Make it look real. Make it look real!

Logan throws Damon against his car and vamp speeds off. Sheriff Forbes gets out of her car.

Sheriff: Where is she?  
Damon: She's ok. My brother's taken her home. I'm sorry, Sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough.

Stefan enters the school and stands at the end of a hallway looking over at Elena and me. Elena is speaking to a friend of ours and tells her bye when she sees Stefan. We quickly walks over to him.

Ella: Caroline?

We walk a short distance away and stop.

Stefan: She's ok. I took her home. She was shaken up. But all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else.  
Elena: Where's Logan?  
Stefan: Damon's dealing with him.  
Ella: As in…?

Stefan nods.

Stefan: You saw what happened tonight, right?

Elena touches Stefan's arm to soothe him. Stefan crosses his arms over his chest and she retracts her hand.

Stefan: I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it?

I stand there awkwardly.

Elena: Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan.  
Ella: Come on Stefan, I'll, uh, I'll give you a ride.  
Stefan: Uh, I can get home.  
Ella: I know.

Stefan: All right. That would be nice.

Me, Elena and Stefan leave.

Outside. Jeremy approaches Tyler, who is sitting alone.

Jeremy: Hey.  
Tyler: What do you want?

Tyler gets up and walks towards Jeremy.

Jeremy: I don't know. I, uh, I thought that was weird with your dad, what he did. Is he like that all the time? Is that - Is that what you gotta go through? Man, I - I get it. I get it.

Tyler hits him.

Jeremy: What's your problem?  
Tyler: Look, I don't need your pity.  
Jeremy: Seriously, you don't have to be like this. You don't.  
Tyler: Just go.

Jeremy starts to back away.

Jeremy: What is your problem, man?  
Tyler: I don't know, ok? I don't know.

The shot pulls out to reveal a full moon.

**Boarding House:**

I am driving Stefan home with Elena, I turn off the car, Stefan gets out.

Ella: Go after him Elena, talk to him, ring me when you want me to pick you up.

She nods and gets out of the car. I wait for a moment. Then drive away.

Elena: What I said before about you leaving. It was harsh.  
Stefan: No, no. You had every right.  
Elena: You asked me what I wanted my future to be. I wanted to be a writer. My mom sort of push me into that direction from the time I was able to read. She supported me, encouraged me, bought me my first journal, and then she died. And I can't see myself being a writer anymore. That was something that we shared. I know that you think you put all of this bad stuff into my life, but my life already had it. I was buried in it.  
Stefan: This is different.  
Elena: It doesn't make it any less painful.  
Stefan: I know that it's - that's it's hard to understand, but I'm doing this for you.  
Elena: No.

Stefan stops.

Elena: You don't get to make that decision for me. If you walk away, it's for you, because I know what I want. Stefan, I love you.

Stefan still has his back towards Elena. Elena waits for a moment, tears sparkling in her eyes, afraid that Stefan will walk away. Stefan finally turns around with tears in his eyes. He quickly walks over towards Elena, grabs her face in his hands and kisses her passion. The two continue to kiss as they make their way into the front room of the Salvatore house. Elena removes her scarf and tosses it to the floor. Elena runs her hands through his hair and Stefan holds her face to his as they continue to kiss. Suddenly, Stefan feels his eyes changing and he stops kissing her. Elena breathes heavily as Stefan rests his head on her shoulder. Stefan, also breathing heavily, finally pulls away and turns around so Elena cannot see his vampire face. Elena tries to pull him back to face her.

Elena: Don't.  
Stefan: Elena, I can't...  
Elena: Yes, you can. [She touches his face.] Don't hide from me.

Stefan turns his face towards hers. Elena still has her hand on his cheek. Stefan's eyes are red and the veins still crawl towards his eyes. Elena looks at him with no fear. She gently touches the veins around his eyes and kisses him. When she pulls away, Stefan's face has become normal again. Elena smiles and takes Stefan's hand. She looks back at him as she leads him up to his bedroom. They stop on the landing and begin to kiss again. Finally, they make it to Stefan's bedroom where they being removing each other's clothing. Stefan gently lowers Elena onto the bed and they continue to kiss with intense passion. Stefan and Elena's hands intertwine as they start to make love. Elena explores the muscles on Stefan's back and traces her finger against his lip while Stefan kisses her neck. Elena's face shows nothing but pleasure as the two have sex for the first time.

**Warehouse**  
Logan exits the warehouse. He walks to his car but hears a loud clang from behind him. He turns around to investigate and when he turns back towards his car, Alaric is blocking his way. Logan backs up.

Logan: Who are you?  
Alaric: A friend of Jenna's.  
Logan: Jenna sent you?  
Alaric: No, I came on my own.  
Logan: Ah, I get it. Well, buddy, I know you think this makes you brave. But actually it makes you pretty stupid.  
Alaric: Either way, here I am.  
Logan: What do you want?  
Alaric: Jenna is a good person. She deserves the best. I'm here to make sure she gets it.  
Logan: Was that supposed to be a threat? Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe provoke me a little?  
Alaric: I'm not a violent guy by design.  
Logan: Well, you're not a very smart one, either.  
Alaric: How's that?

Logan turns his back to Alaric. Alaric slowly takes the hidden stake out from inside the sleeve of his jacket.

Logan: 'Cause you have no idea who you're talking to.

Logan starts to vamp out. He turns around and goes to attack Alaric. Alaric stakes Logan. Logan falls to the ground dead. Alaric looks shocked at what he was capable of and quickly gets out of there.

**Mystic Falls High:**  
Tyler is leaning against Matt's truck. Matt approaches him.

Tyler: I need a ride  
Matt: Sure.

Tyler goes towards the passenger's door.

Matt: Look, I like Caroline. [Tyler stops and looks at him] She's got this thing….this way about her….and I like her ok? And I'm not gonna defend it or apologize about.  
Tyler: Ok.  
Matt: So stop your little bromance bitch act.  
Tyler: [calmly] Ok.

Matt walks over to the driver's side and gets in. Tyler gets in the other side shortly after.

**Forbes House:**  
Caroline is asleep in her bed. Liz strokes her hair as she watches her sleep. Liz's phone goes off and she leaves the room to answer it.

Sheriff: Yeah, I'll be right there.

She hangs up and quietly closes Caroline's door.

**Boarding House:**  
Stefan is holding Elena in his arms and stroking her hair. Elena is wearing Stefan's shirt and looking around the room from the comfort of Stefan's arms.

Elena: I've never been in your room before.  
Stefan: Hm, well, it hasn't changed much over the years.  
Elena: Do you leave everything here when you come and go?  
Stefan: It's the only place that…that has remained constant. This room holds every memory that I've ever thought was important enough to hold on to.

Elena smiles and snuggles into Stefan's chest. Stefan kisses her head.

Elena: A lot of memories.

Elena looks up at him. Stefan kisses her forehead.

Stefan: Yep. Are you thirsty or anything?

Elena: A little. You? Uh... [Stefan laughs.]  
Stefan: I'm fine. Let me get you something to drink, ok?  
Elena: Ok.

They kiss. Stefan gets up and leaves the room. Elena snuggles up against a pillow and smiles brigthly. Soon she gets up and starts exploring Stefan's room. Elena finally comes across the picture of Katherine and Victoria. She picks it up and sees they resemblance. Teary eyed, Elena puts the picture down and rings her sister.

Elena: Ella.  
Ella: what's wrong?  
Elena: can you come get me?  
Ella: of course I stayed on the street ill be there in a minute.

I start the engine and hit the road to the boarding house.

**Old Church:**  
Damon is pacing around, waiting for Logan. His phone rings and he answers it.

Damon: Hello.

Liz is on the other end. She is outside of the warehouse.

Sheriff: I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know how you did it.  
Damon: Um, not following.  
Sheriff: We found Logan's body up by the old Fell warehouse. He has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims, innocent victims.  
Damon: What?  
Sheriff: This town owes you so much. So do I.

Liz quickly hangs up. Damon looks completely and utterly shocked.

**Stefan's Room**  
Stefan comes back in his room with a glass of water.

Stefan: Elena?

He sees the picture of Katherine and Victoria and sees Elena's necklace on top of it. He picks up the necklace and the picture. He looks around, worried.

**A Road**  
I am driving with Elena.

Ella: tell me what happened?  
Elena: we look like them  
Ella: like who?  
Elena: Victoria and Katherine we look like them he lied to me, both of them.

As we are driving down the road it's deserted suddenly someone is in the middle of the road.

Elena: Ella look out.

But it was to late I slammed my brakes but hit the person with my windshield. My car flips and Elena and me are stuck in our seats, the man that I hit gets up and approaches us. We see this and start screaming.

Ella/Elena: Ahh!


	11. Bloodlines

**Bloodlines:**

**Boarding House:**  
Stefan is holding the picture of Katherine and Victoria and Elena's necklace. He tries to call Elena, but with no answer, leaves her another voicemail.)

Stefan: Elena. It's Stefan. I know that this picture must have confused you. But I can explain. I need to explain. So, please, when you get this, call me.

**On the Road**  
As we are driving down the road it's deserted suddenly someone is in the middle of the road.

Elena: Ella look out.

But it was to late I slammed my brakes but hit the person with my windshield. My car flips and Elena and me are stuck in our seats, the man that I hit gets up and approaches us. We see this and start screaming.

Ella/Elena: Ahh!

The person gets to the window on my side but all of a sudden flashes off. We then hear a bump and Damon is here.

Damon: How ya doing in there?  
Ella: Damon?  
Damon: You look stuck.  
Elena: It's our seat belts. I can't get it.

I feel myself fading fast my eyes closing..

Damon: Ella stay with us.

Elena nudges me.

Elena: Ella open your eyes Damon's here.

I open my eyes slowly.

Ella: Damon, Elena?  
Elena: I'm fine, stay awake.

I nod. I try to get out.

Damon: Shh Shh Shh. Let me get you out of there. Elena i want you to put your hands on the roof. Just like that. You ready? 1, 2, 3.

Damon ejects her seatbelt.

Damon: I got you.

elena gets out and stands up.

Damon: are you okay?

elena nods.

Damon: can you help me get your sister?  
Elena: Ella keep your eyes open.  
Ella: yes okay they are open.  
Damon: put your hands on the roof and I'm going to get you out. Ready?

I nod slowly. He ejects my seat and picks me up.

Damon: Are you ok? Can you stand? Is anything broken?  
Ella: Uh-uh.

Damon puts me down but I can barely stand. Damon catches me before I fall to the ground.  
Damon: Whoa, you're fading fast, Ella. Ella, look at me. [Damon grabs her face] Focus. Look at me. Ok.  
Ella: We look like them.  
Damon: What?

I faint. Damon grabs me and slowly puts her on the ground. He brushes her face with his hand.

Elena: what she means is that we look like them.  
Damon: oh  
Elena: we can talk about that later we got to get out of here I can't go home right now.

Damon nods and picks me up.

Damon: Upsy-daisy.

Damon picks her up and carries her away with Elena walking next to them.

**Alaric's Apartment **  
Alaric (typing on his computer.): I found one. After years of research and study, there it was right in front of me. I was terrified. As I stared it in the eyes, I drove a stake through its heart. I was right about Mystic Falls. There is evil here. I can sense it. Feel it. It's everywhere.

Alaric looks at a photo of a young woman.

**Flashback**  
Alaric kisses Isobel on the forehead. She wakes up.

Isobel: [sleepily] Ohhh. It's not even 7:00 yet.  
Alaric: Which means you shouldn't be awake for at least 6 hours.  
Isobel: [smiles] I hate morning people.  
Alaric: I'm going to be home late.  
Isobel: I love you.  
Alaric: I love you too.

**On the Road - in Georgia. **  
In Damon's car. Ella is asleep in the back but Elena wakes up.]

Damon: Morning.  
Elena: Where are we?  
Damon: Georgia.  
Elena: Georgia? No, no. No, we're not. Seriously, Damon. Where are we?  
Damon: Seriously, we're—we're in Georgia. How ya feeling?  
Elena: We, we

Damon: There's no broken bones. I checked. Your sister too. She's been out the whole night.  
Elena: is she okay?  
Damon: got banged up a bit, she'll pull through.  
Elena: where's her car there was a man... She hit a man. But then he got up, and...-who was that?  
Damon: That's what I would like to know.  
Elena: Where is my phone? OK. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where We am. Pull over. I mean it, Damon. Pull over! Stop the car!  
Damon: Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep.

Damon pulls over. Elena gets out of the car, she limps weakly and Damon rushes over to her to help her. I slowly wake up and see the two outside talking. They notice me waking up and I try and get out of the car.

Ella: wow.

I say nearly falling out.

Damon: [crouching down by her for support] Hey.

He looks at me and I nod I'm fine,

Ella: where are we?  
Damon: Georgia.  
Ella: why are we in Georgia?  
Damon: figured you two girls could have a time out.  
Elena: We have to go back.  
Damon: Oh come on. Look. We've already come this far...  
Elena: Why are you doing this? We can't be in Georgia. She has a wrecked car. We have to go home. This is kidnapping.  
Ella: Elena, where already here just don't be so melodramatic just five minutes, well go back later okay, just take some time out.  
Elena: What are you trying to prove?

Elena says but we hear a phone ringing. It's Elena's.

Elena: That's my phone.  
Damon: Mmm. It's your boyfriend. I'll take it.

Speaks into the phone

Damon: Elena's phone...!  
Stefan: Where are they? Why do you have her phone? Are they ok?  
Damon: Elena and Ella. There right here. And, yes, she's fine.  
Stefan: Where are you? Let me speak to her.  
Damon: He wants to talk to you.  
Elena: [shakes her head] Uh-uh.  
Damon: Yeah. I don't- I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now.  
Stefan: Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her—  
Damon: [smirks] You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye-now.  
Stefan: Argh!  
Elena: [to Damon] Look, no one knows where I am. Can we please just go back?  
Damon: We're almost there.  
Elena: Where is there?!  
Damon: A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on, Elena. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes!  
Ella: come on Lena. Just five minutes you will be with me, I won't let him do anything out of the ordinary.

She looks at me.

Elena: Am I gonna be safe with you?  
Damon: Yes.  
Elena: You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?  
Damon: Yes.  
Elena: Can I trust you?  
Damon: Get in the car. Come on.

He stops me before I get in the car.

Damon: you feeling okay?  
Ella: little sore that's all, ill live, thank you though, Elena will calm down, you'll see.

I get in the front seat and we drive off.

**School Parking Lot**  
Alaric is at his car, searching for something in the seats. Jeremy sees him.

Jeremy: Hey, Mr. Saltzman!  
Alaric: Hey, Jeremy. I, uh—can't find my ring. I took it off for the gym, and thought I put it...there it is! Losing family heirlooms—bad. How's your extra credit coming? You pick a topic yet?  
Jeremy: Mystic Falls, the Civil War era.  
Alaric: What's the angle?  
Jeremy: My family. I found a journal of an ancestor who lived in the 1800s. And the Gilberts were one of the original Founding Families of Mystic Falls. So...  
Alaric: That sounds good.

Stefan sees Bonnie and goes over to her.

Stefan: Bonnie.  
Bonnie: Stefan...  
Stefan: Hey.  
Bonnie: Hi.  
Stefan: I haven't seen you lately. How are you doing with everything?  
Bonnie: I'm fine. It's all fine.  
Stefan: Good. Yeah.  
Bonnie: Are you back in school?  
Stefan: No. Actually I came here to find you. I was hoping you could help me with something. A spell.  
Bonnie: Stefan, look, I know Ella and Elena's okay with all of this, and I appreciate what you did to help me. But I'm not really ready to dive into it with you just yet.  
Stefan: I understand that. But I need your help. It's Elena and Ella. There with Damon. I have Elena's necklace. I was just hoping you could use this to make some sort of a connection. I just need to know that she's okay.  
Bonnie: How do you know I can do this?  
Stefan: Because I've known a few witches over the years. I've seen what they can do.  
Bonnie: I'm still new at it.  
Stefan: It's okay. Give it a shot.  
Bonnie: Okay. All right.

Bonnie takes the necklace and closes her eyes trying to make something happen.

Bonnie: There's nothing. Nothing's happening. Usually there's an image or... tell me if anyone's looking. STEFAN: Okay.

Bonnie picks up a leaf and tries to make it float. It doesn't work.

Stefan: What is it?  
Bonnie: Something's wrong.  
Stefan: With Elena?  
Bonnie: With me. There's something wrong with me.

Grabs her things.

Bonnie: I have to go. I'm sorry, Stefan. I can't help you.

Bonnie walks away quickly, while Stefan watches her.

**On the Road - Atlanta Georgia. **  
Damon's car. I start a conversation but Elena is silent in the back.

Ella: So, where's my car?  
Damon: I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it.  
Ella: What about that man in the road? Was he a...?  
Damon: From what I could tell, yeah...  
Ella: You didn't know him?  
Damon: If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar & Grill.

Damon pulls up in front of a bar named "Bree's Bar.

Elena: Where are we? You brought us to a bar? Damon, We are not old enough. They're not going to let us in.  
Damon: Sure they will.

They get out of the car and enter the bar.

Bree: No. No, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie.

Bree grabs Damon's face and kisses him. I get a bit jealous.

Bree: [shouting] Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!

Bree pours shots for everyone.

Bree: Drink up!

Damon and Bree shoot their alcohol.

Bree: Ahh. Whoo!

to me and Elena.

Bree: So, how'd he rope you two in?

She pours Elena and me a shot. Which I happily accept and drink.

Elena: I'm not roped in. Actually, I'm dating his—  
Bree: Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride.

Smiles and pours more alcohol.

Ella: Ok. So, how did you two meet?  
Bree: College.  
Elena: [to Damon] You went to college?  
Damon: [smiling] I've been on a college campus, yes.  
Bree: About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody.  
Damon: [whispering to me and Elena.] She's a witch.  
Bree: Changed my world, you know.  
Damon: [smirking] I rocked your world.  
Bree: He is good in the sack, isn't he?

She looks to me specifically and I look away and Damon just smirks.

Bree: But mostly he's just a Walk-Away Joe. [to Damon] So, what is it that you want?

**Mystic Falls Library:**  
Jeremy is at the library, looking for a book. Suddenly, some books fall down in front of him. A girl appears from the other side of the bookshelf.

Anna: Oh my god. I am so sorry. There was this one book wedged between the other, and so I pulled and then kaplunk, kaboom. Are you ok?  
Jeremy: Yeah, I'm fine.

They both kneel down to pick up the books at the same time and knock into each other's heads.

Anna: [grabs her head] Ahh! I'm Anna.  
Jeremy: [rubs his own head and laughs] I'm Jeremy.

**Grams House **  
Bonnie is looking through old spellbooks, when her Grams enters.

Bonnie: Thank God you're back.  
Grams: And hello to you, too. What's the matter?  
Bonnie: My powers are gone, Grams. I can't do anything, even when I concentrate. And there's nothing in in any of these books that can tell me how to get them back.  
Grams: Hang on, now. Just calm down. Tell me what happened.  
Bonnie: I can't.  
Grams: We keeping secrets now?  
Bonnie: I have to. I'm sorry. I promised. Please, help me.  
Grams: Well, first of all, there's nothing in any of these that's gonna help you. If you're blocked, it's in here. [points to Bonnie's head] You gotta clear it out, then you're back in business.  
Bonnie: Clear what out?  
Grams: Whatever's got you so scared.

**Bree's Bar:**  
Elena is out by Damon's car I stand with her. She calls Jenna.

Elena: Hi, Jenna. I'm so sorry.  
Jenna: Where are you? Why didn't you call? Is Ella with you?  
Elena: I was so tired last night. I fell asleep at Bonnie's. And then this morning, I just wanted to get to school. Yeah Ella is with me. Sorry.  
Jenna: Are you okay?  
Elena: You know, Stefan and stuff. Ill be home later tonight.

**Inside the bar**

Damon: [to Bree] Come on, there's gotta be another way.  
Bree: After all these years, it's still only Victoria. How do you even know she's still alive?  
Damon: Well, you help me get into that tomb, and we'll find out.  
Bree: I already did. 20 years ago. Remember? Three easy steps: Comet. Crystal. Spell.  
Damon: There's a little problem with number two. I don't have the crystal.  
Bree: That's it, Damon. There is no other way. It's Emily's spell.  
Damon: What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?  
Bree: It doesn't work that way, baby. Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb.

**Fells Church:**  
Bonnie is at the old Fell church, where Emily destroyed the crystal and Damon attacked Bonnie.

Bonnie: [hears a noise] Hello? Anybody here?! Aah!

The ground below her feet gives away and Bonnie falls into a hole.

**Bree's Bar:**  
Elena and I are still outside and her phone rings. She doesn't want to answer it.

Ella: do you want me to take it?

She nods. I answer the phone.

Stefan: Elena, is that you?  
Ella: its Ella.  
Stefan: Where are you girls?  
Ella: You lied to her Stefan to both of us.  
Stefan: Not until I explain, please.  
Ella: So, you didn't lie to her?  
Stefan: Just tell me where you girls are, so that I can come get you two  
Ella: How are we connected to Katherine and Victoria Stefan?  
Stefan: I honestly don't know.  
Ella: And we are supposed to believe that?  
Stefan: It's the truth. I- Listen—

I hang up on him. Elena is upset.

Ella: sorry i just couldn't hear more lies, it's best that we just wait until we get back.

She nods and Damon is behind her.

Damon: You ok?  
Elena: Don't pretend to care. I know you're gloating inside.

Inside, Bree calls somebody on the phone; she turns on a blender so she's not overheard.

Bree: Hey, it's Bree. You'll never gonna guess who walked into my bar.

**Old Fells Church - Underground Tomb**  
Bonnie wakes up just outside the tomb, and searches for a way out.

Bonnie: Ow. Hello?! Anybody?! Ahh!

**Grams House:**  
Stefan walks up to the porch and knocks on the door, Grams answers.

Stefan: Hi.  
Grams: Can I help you?  
Stefan: I'm Stefan.

Stefan extends his hand to Grams. She shakes it.

Stefan: I'm a friend of Bonnie''s. Her dad told me that she might be here.  
Grams: She was. Not anymore.  
Stefan: Do you know where she went?  
Grams: No. But you do.  
Stefan: I'm sorry?  
Grams: I told her to face down her fear. And I'm sensing now that you know exactly why she was scared. You know what I am. And yet you offered me your hand, which means you wanted me to see that I can trust you.  
Stefan: Can you?  
Grams: I trust you'll keep her safe. You'd better be on your way, then. I'm not going to invite you in. I'm sure you understand why.

**Mystic Falls Library:**  
Anna: [gestures to an aisle of bookshelves] This aisle is local and state history. And Civil War is one over. What do you need?  
Jeremy: Local. 1860s. Do you work here?  
Anna: Nope. You want reference. This way. Um, home-schooled. I study here for a "mock-school environment." Ah, here we go. Original settlers, town archives, Founders' stuff. It's all here. So, what's your topic?  
Jeremy: The town's fear and hysteria surrounding the war and how it influenced certain writers of the time.  
Anna: You might want to focus that.  
Jeremy: The origin of local folklore and myths. ANNA: [smiling] You mean, the vampires?

**Bree's Bar**  
Me, Elena and Damon are eating.

Elena: Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine and ella is a decedent from victoria does that make me part vampire?  
Damon: Vampires can't procreate. [eats a fry] But we love to try. [smirks] No, if you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned.  
Elena: Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?  
DAMON: Kinda creepy if you ask me. [beat] Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?  
Ella: How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be...  
DAMON: [whispers] Dead? [laughs] It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally.  
Elena: [beat] This nice act. Is any of it real?

Bree interrupts them

Bree: Here you go.

hands Damon a beer

Damon: Thank you.  
Ella: I'll have one too.

Damon: [surprised] Hmm?  
Elena: me too.

I look at her impressed.

Elena: Time out, remember? For 5 minutes? Yeah, well that 5 minutes is going to need a beer.  
Bree: [smiles] There you go.

Bree gives Elena a beer.

**Library:**  
Jeremy is still at the library talking with Anna.

Jeremy: You're kidding me, right? There's no such thing as vampires.  
Anna: Well, there's not a lot of documentation, but the stories have been told since the Civil War. My granddad used to tell me all these creepy stories when I was little. And he said that his granddad told them to him.  
Jeremy: Yeah, that would be folklore. Vampires are a metaphor for the demons of the day!  
Anna: Which are?  
Jeremy: The union soldiers! I've read the stories myself. They talk about the enemy, the demons that attack at night.  
Anna: That sounds like vampires to me.  
Jeremy: Allegorical vampires. Which is what it is. Creative expression during a very volatile time. I mean, a country at war doesn't want realism. They want fantasy. Thus, vampire fiction.  
Anna: Man, you're smart. I gotta give it to you; when I first saw you, I missed it.  
Jeremy: Yeah. I've had a rough go of it lately, but I'm just now getting back to my old self.  
Anna: Well, good luck on your paper. I gotta get home. [beat] You know, my great grandfather actually showed me a journal once of an ancestor, and he had written all of this creepy stuff about vampires. It was actually really believable.  
Jeremy: Wait. A journal?  
Anna: Yeah? Why?  
Jeremy: Are you sure you have to go?

Old Fells a church - Underground Tomb  
Bonnie tries to receive a signal on her phone.

Bonnie: Come on, phone! Great! Great.

Bonnie slowly moves closer to the door with the pentagram. Stefan jumps down into the hole and taps Bonnie on the shoulder. She screams.

Stefan: Bonnie!  
Bonnie: [not knowing who it is] Get away from me!  
Stefan: It's me! It's Stefan.  
Bonnie: Stefan?

relaxes slightly and begins to explain.

Bonnie: The ground gave way, and I fell...  
Stefan: It's ok. It's ok. Calm down. Come on, let's get you out of here.  
Bonnie: How?  
Stefan: Just close your eyes. Trust me.

Stefan wraps his arms around her firmly and jumps. When they land, he releases her.

Stefan: You can open your eyes now.  
Bonnie: [opens her tightly shut eyes and looks around] Whoa.  
Stefan: I didn't want to scare you.  
Bonnie: How did you know where I was?  
Stefan: Well, your grandmother told me what you were doing. I guessed the where.  
Bonnie: I heard them... down there... behind the door. [beat] Are they in pain?  
Stefan: In the beginning... yes. But not anymore. They've starved to the point of desiccation. Bonnie: But if they have blood—  
Stefan: That's not going to happen, Bonnie. They can't get out. Emily saw to that when she had you destroy the crystal. You're safe.

**Bree's Bar:**  
In the bar. Elena, Damon, Bree and i and others are taking shots of liquor.

Bree: Ready... Go!

They all shoot. I quickly down mine followed by Elena downing hers quickly, claps her hands, and does a little dance.

Ella: That's 3!

she looks at Damon and pretend-pouts

Ella: Aw, do you need a bib?  
Damon: Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol.  
Ella: Whatever. All right. Who's next? Another round, Bree.  
Random women: Honey, you should be on the floor!  
Ella: [slightly drunkenly] I am not even drunk. My tolerance is, like, way up here.

I reach for the sky.

Bree: All right. Here you go.

Bree pours another round of shots.

**Grill:**  
Jeremy and Anna are playing fuse ball.

Jeremy: So, you have no idea where the journal is?  
Anna: Nope. Gramps died. And all the kids split his stuff. I can ask.  
Jeremy: I just find it weird that our ancestors kept the same kind of journal. It's crazy.  
Anna: Maybe it's based in some partial reality.  
Jeremy: No. It's gotta be metaphorical. My ancestor wrote short stories.  
Anna: So, that's why you're hung up on the fiction of it all.  
Jeremy: No, I'm hung up on the fiction of it all because I've seen "The Lost Boys" and "Near Dark," like, 50 times.  
Anna: Are those movies? Hey, I've never seen them. Maybe we can have a Fright Night and rent a whole bunch of vampire movies.  
Jeremy: Uh, yeah, sure.  
Anna: Why does that sound like a "no way in hell"? Sorry, I'm blunt.  
Jeremy: No, it's-I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I just recently got out of something. It's a little too soon, you know?  
Anna: Oh please, sure. No worries. I meant as friends. Yeah. Look, I really gotta go. Nice meeting you, Jeremy.

**Bree's Bar:**  
Elena and I are playing pool. My phone starts ringing, I stumble over and picks it up. I am drunk.

Ella: Hello?  
Jenna: Elena?

I mouth.

Ella: its Ella.  
Elena: just make something up.  
Ella: Jenna! Hold on, it's loud in here.  
Jenna: Ella, where are you and Elena? Are you okay?  
Ella: Huh? Yeah. No, Where good. Eveything's fine. Hold on, I can't hear you.  
Jenna: No, it's not fine! I got a call...

Elena goes outside. She falls and drops her phone. She picks it back up.

Ella: Hello ?

Someone comes up behind me and covers my mouth. I drop my phone.

Back inside the bar Elena comes and sits with Damon after Ella has taken the phone call. She's been gone for a while.

Bree: Hey, where's your sister?  
Elena: I don't know she was outside taking a phone call she should be back right now.  
Damon: Hmm. She was right back there. Elena wait here ill go check outside.

Elena nods and Damon leaves the bar. He looks around and sees Ella's phone on the ground. He picks it up. He walks around the bar, over to an electrical building. Ella is hanging on to a tank.

Ella: Damon, no!

A man attacks him with a wooden plank. It was a trap. The man hits him repeatedly. Ella jumps down from the tank and runs towards Damon.

Damon: What the hell?!  
Ella: No!

The man pours gasoline on Damon.

Damon: Who are you?  
Lee: That's perfect! You have no idea.  
Ella: What are you talking about? What did he do?  
Lee: He killed my girlfriend. What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!  
Damon: Nothing.  
Ella: I don't understand.  
Lee: My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?

He hits Damon with the bat.

Damon: Ahhhhh.  
Ella: Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you. She said that you were human.

Lee: If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever.  
Ella: She loved you. She said that, "When it's real, you can't walk away."  
Lee: Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make.  
Ella: Don't. Don't, please, don't hurt him—

The man lights a match.

Lee: I'm doing you a favor.  
Ella: Lexi loved you! And she was good! And that means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please.

Lexi's boyfriend picks up Damon and throws him against the building, but stops attacking him after that.

Ella: Thank you.  
Lee: It wasn't for you.

He leaves. I rush to his side.

Ella: are you okay?  
Damon: ill be fine.  
Ella: you really know how to piss people off don't you?

He smirks.

Damon: that's true for sure.  
Ella: come on I'm ready to go home. I've had a long day.  
Damon: you okay?  
Ella: yeah fine little saw alcohol is rubbing off.

**Grams House:**  
Stefan drops Bonnie off at her grams place.

Grams: Well, now, look who's returned from battle. Can I talk to your friend for a minute?  
Bonnie: [to Stefan] Thank you.

Bonnie goes inside; Grams stands in the doorway.

Grams: I appreciate your help, Stefan.  
Stefan: You're welcome, Sheila.  
Grams: [smiles] I wasn't sure you remembered.  
Stefan: October 1969.  
Grams: I was barely a teenager!  
Stefan: And you were leading what was probably the only anti-war sit-in within miles of Mystic Falls.  
Grams: Hmm. [smiles]  
Stefan: You know, when you spoke, people were mesmerized. I know I was.  
Grams: Until the cops showed up. [beat] You took a big risk coming to see me earlier. Letting me read you, realize who you were. It could have gone in a completely different way.  
Stefan: Your family has a very long history of keeping my secret. I knew that I could trust you if you believed I was worthy of your trust.  
Grams: Bonnie knows, doesn't she?  
Stefan: Yes.  
Grams: Please understand, our loyalty can only extend so far. This town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out. And I'll protect my own before anybody else.  
Stefan: I know that.  
Grams: As long as we're clear. Goodnight, then.  
Stefan: Goodnight, Sheila.

**Bree's Bar:**  
Damon has told Elena and me to go to the bar he is saying goodbye to Bree. At the bar. Bree is alone and taking a shot.

Damon: [approaches Bree from behind] We were just leaving, I wanted to say good bye.  
Bree: [doesn't turn around] Good to see you again, Damon.  
Damon: No kiss?  
Bree: [turns around] I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink.  
Damon: And you're telling me this why?  
Bree: Lexi was my friend. How could you?

Damon walks towards her slowly, and she becomes frightened quickly.

Bree: The tomb can be opened.  
Damon: [moving closer to her] You're lying!  
Bree: Emily's grimoire, her spellbook. If you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book. You can open that tomb.  
Damon: Where is this book?  
Bree: I-I-  
Damon: You have no idea.  
Bree: No. I'm telling you the truth.  
Damon: And I believe you. My dear, sweet Bree. That's why I'm almost sorry.

Damon thrusts his hand into Bree's chest and grabs her heart

Bree: Ugh!

Damon rips her heart out, wipes off his hand, grabs his jacket, and leaves

**On the Road:**  
In Damon's car. Elena is speaking to Damon and me.

Elena: So, why did you bring me with you? You could have just left me in mystic falls?  
Damon: Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Elena. You should give yourself more credit!  
Elena: Seriously?  
Damon: You were there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like. And, I knew it would piss off Stefan. And... you're not the worst company in the world, Elena. And you said you needed Tim out so.  
Ella: we used to be more fun.  
Damon: You two did okay.  
Ella: I saved your life!  
Damon: I know.  
Ella: [smiles] And don't you forget it!  
Elena: thank you Damon I can finally see you for what my sister sees in you.

He smiles at me and I just look away.

Damon: don't tell too many people I might have to live it up.

We continue driving.

**Boarding House **  
Stefan is in his room when Elena and I walk in to talk to him. I let them talk but stay to hear what he has to say.

Elena: Hi.  
Stefan: Hi.  
Elena: You could have told me.  
Stefan: I wanted to tell you.  
Elena: You said no more lies. Only the truth. I can handle the truth, Stefan. As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact that you are a vampire. And that you have a vampire brother. And that my best friend is a witch. I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible. But this—this lie, I cannot take. What am I to you? Who am I to you?  
Stefan: You are not Katherine. You are the opposite of everything that she was.  
Elena: And when did you figure that out? Before you kissed me? Before we slept together? Stefan: Before I met you.  
Elena: What?  
Stefan: The first day of school. When we met. It wasn't for the first time, Elena.  
Elena: Then when was it?  
Stefan: [beat] May 23, 2009.  
Ella: But that was...  
Stefan: That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge.  
Elena: You were there?  
Stefan: Every couple of years I come back here, to see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still... he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you.

Elena starts crying.

Elena: Oh my god. When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle.  
Stefan: I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't- I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like Katherine. And I wanted to leave town, but, Elena, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were so sad.  
Elena: Why do we look like them?  
Stefan: Elena, you've been through so much.  
Elena: Why do We look like them, Stefan? What are you not telling me?  
Stefan: It didn't make any sense to me. You were Gilbert's. they were Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth. You two were adopted, Elena. My mouth just drops.

**Library: **  
Jeremy is sitting on the floor looking through books. Anna approaches him with a folder.

Anna: There you are.  
Jeremy: Hey.  
Anna: Hi. Ok, look. I know I don't know you, so don't ask me why I did this. I just, sometimes—mostly all the time- I have this need to be right. So I googled and...  
Jeremy: What is it?  
Anna: Proof. Sort of.  
Jeremy: What does this mean?  
Anna: Well, I only went as far back as 1942, and found that there's been a string of animal attacks periodically in and around this town for the past 75 years. It's consistent. In '62, five bodies found. In '53, four people killed. In '74, three people dead. And there's been five this year. All attacked. All suffered major blood loss, as in drained of blood.

**Boarding House**  
Stefan and Elena are sitting together on the sofa. I am on the other one. Elena and I are still shaken up.

Ella: How do you know all this?  
Stefan: Your birth certificate from the city records. It says Ella and Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant.  
Elena: What else do you know?  
Stefan: For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine and Victoria..Listen to me, it doesn't matter. You are the woman that I love. I love you.

Elena kisses him. Stefan cradles her in his arms as she cries. I just sit watching this emotionless.

**Gilbert House**  
Elena and I walk in, and Jenna turns around.

Jenna: I don't set a lot of rules, for you two. Not with you. I trust you two to tell me the truth. Where were you? Why would you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that.  
Elena: Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies.  
Jenna: Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything.

Jenna gets up and follows her to the staircase.

Elena: Ok, question—am I adopted? I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell me? I thought we were closer than that.  
Jenna: Elena, I didn't- they asked me not to.  
Elena: I don't want to hear it!

Elena walks up the stairs and into her room.

Ella: she's had a rough day, I'm mad but I'm still taking this in, were you ever going to tell us?  
Jenna: your parents were when they felt was right everything was perfect. Listen go to bed, we can talk tomorrow, I'm sorry they asked me not to tell you.  
Ella: it's okay Jenna, good night.

I heads off to my room. I then text Damon.

Ella: can you come over I need to talk, I don't know what to do?

**Grill:**  
Alaric is sitting at the bar, drinking, when Damon walks up.

Damon: Bourbon.

**Flashback**  
Isobel is in bed, and Alaric is getting ready to leave.

Isobel: I love you.  
Alaric: I'm going to be late tonight.

Later: Alaric returns and goes to the bedroom. He sees Damon drinking Isobel's blood. Alaric recognises Damon as the vampire who killed Isobel. He goes to set his drink on the bar, and his hand is shown visibly shaking. Damon receives a text from me.

Damon: ill be right over.

**Gilbert House - Ella's room:**  
I am in my bed when I see Damon walking in through my window.

Damon: hi.  
Ella: hi.  
Damon: you wanted to talk?

I nod. A tear falls out of my eye he sees it and comes and lays next to me and pulls me into a hug.

Ella: I'm adopted Damon, that's probably why we look like them  
Damon: shh, don't think about that right now, just close your eyes and sleep.

I rest my head onto his chest and I hold him tightly I feel his lips on my forehead.

Ella: thank you Damon. You told me to talk to you if I ever felt like you know.  
Damon: hey, I will always be here for you.

He rubs my back and I drift of to sleep in his arms.


	12. Unpleasantville

**Unpleasantville:**

**Gilbert House**  
Elena and Stefan are lying on Elena's bed together, conversing about the previous days events.

Elena: Stefan, who was that man in the road?  
Stefan: I don't know. Do you remember anything else about him?  
Elena: I wish. I never really saw his face. He was wearing a hoodie. All I can remember is that there was these black boots coming towards us, Ella was closer that's all I really know..  
Stefan: I brought some vervain for, um—for you and Jenna.

Grabs a box from the end of the bed. Elena sits up straight. Stefan opens the box up.

Stefan: And, um, I made this bracelet for Jeremy, few extra ones for friends.

Stefan hands Elena the bracelet. She takes it and observes it.

Stefan: You can put it in jewelry, or you can even put it in food or drink, but as long as it's in you or on you, a vampire cannot control you.

Stefan hands Elena a small vial of liquid vervain.

Elena: [picks up a dried up branch of vervain from the box] Wow. So much to remember.  
Stefan: I know, but there's another vampire in town. So until we find out who it is and what he wants, we have to be careful.

Elena nods understandingly.

Downstairs, Jeremy is sketching at the dining room table. The doorbell rings and Jeremy gets up to answer it. A pizza delivery guy waits on the front porch.

Noah: Hey. It's gonna be $22.

pulls pizza out of the bag.

Jeremy: [yelling up the stairs] Ella, I need the money! Uh, here. Come in. Just put it on the table.

Jeremy walks back into the dining room. The young man stands on the front porch for a moment longer before crossing the threshold into the house. He places the pizza on the table while Elena comes down the stairs, retrieving the money from her wallet.

Ella: Hi. Um, keep the change.

I hands the money to Noah who takes it. Noah starts to walk backwards, out of the house.

Noah: Thanks. And you have yourself a good night.

I smile and shut the door. Noah turns around, pulls the hood of his sweater over his head, and walks down the steps of the front porch. It is clear that he is the vampire that caused my car accident and now he has been invited in her house

**Salvatore Boarding House: **

Stefan walks into the library, books are strewn haphazardly across the room. When he enters, he sees Damon, looking through the shelves and tossing aside books. Stefan stops and looks at him.

Stefan: What are you lookin' for, Damon?  
Damon: Not your concern.  
Stefan: No, but putting Elena in harm's way, that is my concern.  
Damon: [flipping through a book, not looking up at Stefan] Hm hm. What are you talking about?  
Stefan: I'm talking about Atlanta.  
Damon: [looks away from his back and at Stefan] Oh, yeah. Elena and I had blast.  
Stefan: I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that we love, and  
poor Katherine is just out of reach. Unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. Is that what Bree said?  
Damon: You're pathetic when you're fishing.  
Stefan: And you're transparent when you're deflecting.  
Damon: Don't you have school?

Damon grabs another book off the shelf. Stefan walks out of the room and Damon looks up and watches him leave.

**Mystic Falls High**  
The bell rings signalling the end of class. Students get up from their desks and start to leave the classroom. Jeremy is packing up his stuff when a paper is thrown down onto his desk by Alaric. Jeremy looks down at the paper and picks it up. A giant red "A" is marked on the paper. Jeremy smiles, stunned by his grade.

Alaric: Surprised? It's a good essay. Your thoughts are clear, and your argument is well laid out. It's just, uh, you don't actually think there are vampires in Mystic Falls.

Alaric sits down behind his desk.

Jeremy: No. I mean, I think statistically there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, uh, people gone missing, more than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virginia.  
Alaric: It's conjecture, but creative, which is why you got the "A." I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the whole conspiracy theory of it all.  
Jeremy: Ah, I won't.

Jeremy gathers up his stuff, gets up, and starts to exit the room.

'Alaric: 'Oh, uh, Jeremy,the source that you cited for the 1860s info, uh, Jonathan Gilbert...?

Jeremy stops and looks back at Alaric.

Jeremy: Oh, my ancestor's journal?  
Alaric: I'd really like to see that sometime.  
Jeremy: Really?  
Alaric: A first-person account of the Civil War? That's like, uh, porn for a history teacher.

Jeremy retrieves the journal from his backpack.

Jeremy: You think my essay's creative, wait till you get a load of this thing.

Jeremy tosses the journal onto Alaric's desk. Alaric picks it up carefully.

Alaric: Thank you.

Jeremy nods and exits the room. Alaric looks at the journal and unbinds it with curiosity.

**Courtyard**  
Out in the front Elena and Caroline are walking across the lawn together. Caroline is observing the necklace around her neck which Elena just gave her.

Caroline: It's so pretty. Thank you. God, it'll go with, like, everything. What's the occasion?  
Elena: No occasion. Just a little friend gift.

Elena and Caroline sit down at a table.

Caroline: Lesbian friend necklace? Cause we're freaky like that?

Caroline winks at Elena, sarcastically.

Elena: Your friendship is important to me.  
Caroline: Why are you being so mushy?  
Elena: Because you've been avoiding me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's ok.  
Caroline: I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's just not much to say. You know, we've hung out a couple times. That's it, but... I just feel like we've peeked as friends. [Elena nods.] This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?  
Elena: It's a little weird, but [laughs] if it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me.  
Caroline: But it's all about you. Matt's not over you, and we all know it.  
Elena: I'm with Stefan now. Matt understands that. He knows he has to move on.

Elena unwraps her sandwich and Caroline looks at her, unconvinced.

**Grill:**  
Matt is sitting at the bar, filling out a job application. Ben walks over to him from the other side of the bar and places a tray of glasses down.

Ben: Matt Donovan. What do you know?  
Matt: Ben McKittrick. What's up, man?  
Ben: Rough season, bud.  
Matt: Yeah. It's kind of hard to recover when you have to forfeit half your games.  
Ben: You gonna be workin' here?  
Matt: Yep, followin' in your footsteps, minus the state championship.  
Ben: Well, we can't all be Football Gods.  
Matt: Yeah.  
Ben: So what's the plan? Cook line?  
Matt: Busboy.

Down in the restaurant, Elena, Bonnie and me are having dinner at a table.

Bonnie: I can't believe you're adopted. I never saw that coming.  
Ella: And it gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificate. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birthparents. None of it makes any sense.  
Bonnie: Which is why you should ask Jenna.

Elena groans.

Bonnie: (talking to Elena) of all, the Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad.  
Elena: And second of all?  
Bonnie: You just found out your boyfriend is a [whispers] vampire, so unless your birthparents are aliens... [Elena laughs.] How bad could it be?  
Ella: Ah, ok, look, I have to go to the store. My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories. Lena you coming?  
Elena: sure.  
Elena and me get up.

Bonnie: Ok, I'll pay the bill.  
Ella: Ok. Bye.  
Elena: bye.

Elena and i leave. Bonnie gets up to pay.

Bonnie: Bye.

Bonnie starts to walk away from the table when Damon approaches her. She stops and looks at him.

Bonnie: What do you want from me?  
Damon: I think we need a fresh start.  
Bonnie: You tried to kill me.  
Damon: But I didn't, and if I wanted to, I would have. Does that not count for anything?  
Bonnie: You know, I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right?

Damon looks slightly concerned.

Bonnie: Just stay the hell away from me.

Ben walks over to Bonnie and Damon.

Ben: Everything ok over here?  
Damon: Yeah, we're fine.  
Ben: I wasn't talkin' to you.

Damon, controlling his urge to kill Ben, grimaces, and walks away. Ben moves to stand in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie: Thank you.  
Ben: Anytime, Bonnie.  
Bonnie: Wait. You remember me?  
Ben: I didn't graduate that long ago. You're makin' me feel old.  
Bonnie: No, sorry. I didn't- I didn't mean that. I just—I didn't know you knew me.  
Ben: I always know a pretty face.

Bonnie smiles

Outside of the Grill, Elena and I are walking through the parking lot. My cell phone starts ringing and she retrieves it from her purse.

Ella: [answers phone, holds up to ear, continues walking to car] Hello.  
Noah: Hello, Ella.  
Ella: Hey, who's this?

I halt when I reach Jenna's car and retrieves my keys. Elena looks at me curious.

Noah: You hit me with your car.

I freeze.

Noah: Is that a new one?

My, mouth hanging open, I look behind me and see a man in the hoodie approaching her.

Noah: You and your sister got away from me. You won't next time.  
Ella: Elena get in the car now.

I quickly unlock the car door and we get in, I ignite the engine, reverses, and speeds off down the road, right past Noah, who watches her drive off as he walks across the road.

Elena: who was that?  
Ella: it was the vampire I hit.  
Elena: drive to Stefan's we will be safe there.

**Boarding House**  
Elena is sitting on a couch in the library, speaking with Stefan I'm standing up jittery.

Elena: Why us? What does he want with us? - and if he's trying to kill us, then why call first?

Stefan walks around the couch and faces Elena then looks at me.

Stefan: That's because we're predators, Elena. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill. I want you to take this.

Stefan sits down on the table in front of Elena and pulls out the vampire compass. Stefan hands the compass to Elena. Elena takes it and looks at it. I recognise it as the watch Jeremy had.

Ella: This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?  
Stefan: I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you.

Elena opens it up and observes the contents, confused.

Elena: What happened to it?  
Stefan: Well, it's not just a watch. It's a- it's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires.

Stefan gently takes Elena's hands in his own, showing her how the compass works. The needle whirs around on the compass and finally clicks into place, pointing at Stefan. Elena looks up at him in shock.

Elena: Why did our father have it?  
Stefan: Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us.  
Ella: Did you know them?  
Stefan: Yes. I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger.

Elena nods. Stefan caresses her cheek. Elena smiles and pulls Stefan in for a kiss. After they pull apart, Elena smiles at Stefan again, as they sit together in the library. I start to feel better and more relaxed.

**Mystic Falls High**  
Matt and Caroline are outside in the schoolyard, painting a banner for the dance.

Matt: I've never seen you such a mess.  
Caroline: [scoffs, smiling up at Matt] Don't talk smack.

Caroline swipes the paintbrush on Matt's arm, leaving a giant smear of paint on him.

Matt: I mean, [Matt threateningly holds his paintbrush out at Caroline, who backs away, smiling.] I just thought that you told everyone else what to do.

Matt and Caroline go back to painting the banner.

Caroline: Well, I do that, too, but if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. You know, I just like that we're hanging out. Who knew—you and me?  
Matt: Well, who knew you could be fun?

They smile at each other and continue to paint.

Caroline: So what are you wearing to this dumb dance, anyway? Should we color-coordinate?  
Matt: Uh, I'm not goin'.  
Caroline: Why not?  
Matt: I gotta work, bussin' tables at the Grill.  
Caroline: Since when are you a busboy?  
Matt: It's a job. You know, some of us have to work, Caroline. With our mom in and out, things are tight, so...  
Caroline: [looks up at Matt] Well, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I didn't know you had a job.  
Matt: Well, I do. I gotta go.

Matt puts down the paintbrush and leaves. Caroline watches him walk away with a sad face.

**Grill:**  
Jeremy is shooting pool when Anna approaches him.

Anna: Hey. How'd it go?  
Jeremy: What?  
Anna: The paper.  
Jeremy: Oh. I got an "A." Thanks for the articles. They really helped.  
Anna: Cool. So what'd he say about the vampires? Did he believe it?  
Jeremy: I don't even believe it. It's just a paper, Anna. Anyways, I, uh—I gotta get goin'.

Jeremy gets up and walks around the pool table. Anna follows him.

Anna: Uh, hey, um... D-do you wanna do something later, maybe?  
Jeremy: Uh, sorry. I'm stuck on punch duty at the school dance.  
Anna: Oh. How'd you get stuck with that?  
Jeremy: Well, I'm failin' English, so I copped a plea.  
Anna: Maybe, you know, tomorrow or something.

Jeremy smiles and looks down. Anna catches on.

Anna: I'm being pushy again, aren't I? Heh.  
Jeremy: Well, thanks for the help. I'll—I'll see you around.

Jeremy grabs his backpack and leaves. Anna watches him go, looking displeased with herself.

**Gilbert House**  
Jenna, dressed up in a cute '50s outfit, is cleaning up the living room. Elena and I walk in the room.

Jenna: Spoke to the insurance company. Car's totaled. You can keep using mine for now.  
Ella: So you're coming to the dance?  
Jenna: [smiling] Alaric asked me to help chaperone.

Jenna walks around the couch and leans against it. Elena, not looking at her, picks up an apple and is about to take a bite, but turns around and looks accusingly at Jenna.

Elena: Why didn't you tell us, Jenna?

Jenna looks slightly startled by this sudden change of topic.

Jenna: Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to.  
Elena: If my mom were here right now and I asked, she'd tell me the truth.  
Jenna: Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom.  
Elena: Well, why were our parents' names on the birth certificate?  
Jenna: Your dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documtation.  
Ella: What else do you know about her? The girl?  
Jenna: Just her name. Isobel.

**Boarding House**  
Damon is sitting at a desk in the library, jotting down names of the Founders of Mystic Falls. Stefan walks into the library, holding something behind his back. He approaches Damon.

Damon: [commenting on Stefan's '50s styled hair] You got the hair right. [Stefan drops a journal down on the desk in front of Damon.] Why are you bringing me dad's journal ?  
Stefan: Cause you were looking for it.  
Damon: And why would I want it?  
Stefan: Gee, I don't know, Damon. Maybe you wanna do a little bit of posthumous bonding. Go ahead. Enjoy it. Read it. I have. Nowhere in it does it say anything about Katherine, or the tomb, or how to open it.

Damon retrieves the journal from the end of the desk and flips through the pages.

Damon: I'm not surprised. Man could barely spell his own name.  
Stefan: I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel.

Damon smirks.

Stefan: You know, I could help you.  
Damon: You? Help me? Aw, I don't know. Seems a little unnatural.  
Stefan: I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even release Katherine.  
Damon: What about the other 26 vampires?  
Stefan: No, no, no. They can't come. They have to stay put, but Katherine, I would consider that.  
Damon: What are you doing'? Hmm? What's your angle?  
Stefan: Think about it.  
Damon: Why would I trust you?  
Stefan: See that's your problem, Damon. You apply all of your shortcomings to everybody else. If history's any indication, there's only one liar among us.

Stefan grimaces at Damon, pats the journal, and leaves the room.

Gilbert House  
I am in my bathroom, adding the finishing touches to my '50s hairstyle. In my bedroom, I have left the vampire compass on my bed. Elena walks in as she is ready. Suddenly, the needle starts to whirl around, but neither Elena or I cannot hear it over the noise of the blow dryer. I am satisfied with my hair, I turn the dryer off and walk out of the bathroom and see my sister. The needle of the compass is pointing at my closet where I am heading towards. I open the closet, dramatically the compass starts whirring again, and no one is hiding in the closet. I retrieve a pink scarf from a hanger. I shut the closet door and walks over to her doorway, poking her head into the hall.

Ella: Hey, Jenna. Jenna? Jeremy? Is anyone else home?

I ask my twin.

Elena: Just us Stefan will be here to pick us up shortly.  
The compass's needle continues to spin around and Elena and I hear the noise and we turn our head towards the compass. We finally see the needle spinning out of control. Elena walks over to the bed, quickly, and picks up the compass, looking at the needle. She picks up her phone and dials Stefan's number before we quickly walking out of the room.

**Boarding House**  
Damon, still sitting at the desk, hears Stefan's phone go off. He walks over to it and picks it up, seeing that it's Elena.

Damon: Stefan's phone. How may I help you?

**Gilbert House**  
Elena and I quickly walk down the stairs and anxiously speaks to Damon. I am in front of Elena by the lounge.

Elena: Where is he?

Damon: He's on his way to you. Forgot his phone.

Elena stops in the living room.

Elena: [sighs] Oh, thank God. This compass was spinning.

Right above me, Noah is braced to the ceiling looking down at Elena and me. We don't notice him.

Elena: Stefan must be here. Thank you.  
Damon: You're welcome.

Elena hangs up. Suddenly, Noah jumps down from the ceiling. I spin around and gasps. Noah grabs me and extends his fangs, getting ready to bite my neck. Elena screams. Before Noah can bite her.

Elena: Ella, lookout out!

Stefan yells from the kitchen and rushes in.

Stefan: Ella!

Stefan pulls Noah off of me and throws him over the couch. I lose my balance and falls to the floor. Stefan looks down at me and then to Elena, worried. Noah grunts and gets up from the floor and vamp-speeds out of the house. When Stefan is certain that Noah won't be returning, Stefan dashes over to me on the floor as Elena does too. I push myself off the floor and Stefan embraces Elena and then hugs me. Elena, frightened, me still going through the action in my head. if it wasnt for Stefan I would be dead right now.

Stefan: Are you both ok?

Elena looks at the front door, still worried that the attacker will return.

A little while later Elena is sitting next to me on the couch with stefan sitting next to her. We have been joined by Damon. Damon paces around the living room thinking.

Damon: How did he get in?  
Ella: He was invited in.

I say softly.

Stefan: He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night.  
Damon: Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?  
Elena: No. He was too busy trying to kill Ella.  
Stefan: And you have no idea who this is?  
Damon: No.

Stefan looks unconvinced.

Damon: Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company.

Ella: You think there's more than one?  
Damon: We don't know.

Damon sits on the arm of the couch.

Stefan: Damon, he was invited in.

Damon nods, understanding what Stefan is hinting at.

Damon: Then we go get him tonight.

To Elena and then to me worriedly.

Damon: You up for it?  
Elena: What do I have to do?  
Damon: Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. Ill take Ella. We will see who shows up.

I smile inside of what he just said.

Stefan: That's a bad idea.  
Damon: Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot.  
Ella: I'll do it.  
Elena: we'll be with the two of you. We will be safe.

Stefan nods and looks up at Damon, who shrugs his shoulder.

**Mystic Falls High - School Dance**  
The students of Mystic Falls are dressed in their best '50s getups and dancing to "This Magic Moment". Caroline and Bonnie are dancing together on the dance floor. Elena and Stefan, arms linked, walk into the dance, with Damon standing on my side with our arms linked. Stefan andDamon look around the dance floor for any sign of danger. Alaric spots Damon from the other side of the room and the smile falls from his face as he recognises who Damon is. Suddenly, Jenna approaches Alaric.

Jenna: Alaric.  
Alaric: Hey, look at you.  
Jenna: I figured I'd stand out less if I dressed up.  
Alaric: Heh heh. Liar.  
Jenna: Ok, I'm a sucker for the decade dance. I went to school here, you know. They do the sixtes and seventies, too, FYI.  
Alaric: Oh. Can't wait. Can I get you a drink? I hear the punch is real boss.

Alaric smiles and the two of them share a laugh. Alaric and Jenna walk off together.

Elena and I are standing by the punch bowl, nervously fidgeting with her earring. Caroline and Bonnie approach her.

Ella: Having fun?  
Caroline: No, but this took about 2 hours, so I'm at least staying half of that.

Caroline and Elena laugh. Bonnie looks off into the distance.

Bonnie: What's Damon doing here?

Elena, Caroline and I turn to look at Damon, who is standing with Stefan. We turns back around.

Ella: He wanted to come. I promise. He'll behave.  
Caroline: So what is this, you with Damon now?  
Ella: No I am not.

I just stand there, I actually feel something for Damon but I know it's not vice versa but still hearing people saying they want to hurt him it's not nice.

Alaric and Jenna walk across the dancefloor, punch cups in hand.

Jenna: I'm really starting to see a change in Jeremy. Finally.  
Alaric: Uh, losing someone you love so suddenly, the, uh—the trauma and the grief there are some of the tougher things he'll face in life.

They stop in front of the projection screen and face each other.

Jenna: From someone who knows. You have no idea what happened?  
Alaric: That's the hard part, not knowing.  
Jenna: Is it ok to talk about your wife?  
Alaric: Heh. There's not much to talk about.  
Jenna: That must be impossible to deal with, not having any answers.  
Alaric: I'd be lying to you if I told you it didn't keep me up at night. Wondering why, by who. Jenna: Maybe one day.  
Alaric: Hope so.

Alaric looks off into the distance.

Alaric: I hope so.

Alaric is shown to be looking at Damon, who is standing across the room, his arms folded over his chest.

Bonnie and Caroline are still mingling around the punch bowl. Damon approaches them.

Damon: Hi, Bonnie. Wanna dance?  
Bonnie: I'm out of here.

Bonnie and Caroline look at him with disgust. Bonnie starts to walk away but Damon blocks her with his body.

Damon: Please give me another chance.

Bonnie doesn't respond and moves around Damon, walking away from him. Caroline glares at Damon.

Caroline: Back off, Damon.

Caroline follows Bonnie. Damon watches them leave. Stefan and Elena approach Damon.

Elena: Where did they go?  
Damon: I don't know.  
Stefan: What did you say to them?  
Damon: I was perfectly polite. Elena... Would you like to dance?  
Elena: I would love to.

Elena looks up at Stefan.

Elena: May I have this dance?

I can't help but laugh at the rejection. He then walks over to me.

Ella: cut down twice, that's got to be hard.

I continue laugh. He looks into my eyes my heart starts to slow.

Damon: Ella? Would you like to dance?  
Ella: so I'm a third option.  
Damon: your the best option.  
Ella: your not going to let me say no are you.

He nods his had and drags me to the dance floor.

i follow damon into the crowd and he twirls me into him. elena and stefan are looking but i ignore it. Across the room Noah the boy with the hoodie watches the twins dance.

Elena: should I be worried about her?

She glances to my direction as I'm dancing with Damon with my arms around his neck and his around my waist.

Stefan: if anything he's changing him, making him better.  
Elena: what if he hurts her?  
Stefan: he won't he cares for her deep down.

They continue dancing. While Damon and I are dancing Damon is looking around for any unfamiliar people.

Ella: Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?  
Damon: No. Doesn't work that way. See him anywhere?  
Ella: Not unless he has a pompadour.  
Damon: Heh. Wow. Not one of the better fashion trends.  
Ella: Come on. I'm sure you looked great back then. Are there pictures?  
Damon: No. Burned. Buried.  
Ella: Seriously, what was it like, the fifties? Cause in my mind, I have this picture of somewhere between "American Bandstand," "Grease." It's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes.  
Damon: Well, that and, you know, McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race.  
Ella: Ok, but there were poodle skirts?  
Damon: There were poodle skirts.

Stefan spins Elena around and pulls her back in.

Ella: [smiling] You're so teaching me how to do the hand jive.  
Damon: No. That's not gonna happen.  
Ella: Ooh!

I rests my head on Damon's shoulder as Damon continues to watch out for the vampire. I feel safe with him. Across the room, Jeremy is manning the punch bowl. Anna comes out of nowhere and walks up to him.

Anna: You neglected to mention this was a theme party.  
Jeremy: What are you doing here?  
Anna: Well, seeing as you also neglected to invite me, I took matters into my own hands.  
Jeremy: You're doin' that thing again.  
Anna: What thing would that be?  
Jeremy: That thing where you pretend we're dating, even though we're not.  
Anna: [sarcastically] Oh, you mean stalking. Yeah. [laughs] Get over yourself. Come on. I've never been to a school dance before. Humor me.

Jeremy smiles at Anna.

**Grill**  
Matt is bussing tables at the Grill. He looks up as Caroline and Bonnie enter, still in their 50s garb. Bonnie looks earnestly up at the bar.

Bonnie: Let's sit up there.

Caroline stops and crosses her arms, teasing Bonnie.

Caroline: Be a little more obvious, Bonnie.  
Bonnie: Don't rain on my hot-guy parade.

Without them noticing, Matt has come up behind them, carrying dirty dishes in a bin.

Caroline: What? It's just a drizzle. Ben McKittrick? Really?  
Bonnie: He's hot.  
Caroline: He's a washed-up jock who pours drinks for a living. You could do way better.

Matt, having paused to hear the conversation, looks down and walks past Caroline, who finally notices him.

Caroline: Hey.  
Matt: [without looking at her, tonelessly] What's up?

Caroline's smile falters at his lack of enthusiasm of seeing her.

**Mystic Falls High - School Dance**  
Damon and I have had a break from dancing for now and are watching the dance floor when Alaric approaches us.

Ella: Hi Mr Saltsman.  
Alaric: evening Ella.  
Ella: I'm going to go get some punch, Damon we are dancing the next song.

I smirk and walk away.  
Alaric: Yeah, I don't recognise you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher.

Alaric and Damon shake hands.

Damon: Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position.  
Alaric: So I've been told.  
Damon: Damon. Salvatore.  
Alaric: Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?  
Damon: He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning.  
Alaric: I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself.  
Damon: Well, his attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama.  
Alaric: No parents?  
Damon: Mm, it's just the two of us now.  
Alaric: You, uh—you live here your whole life?  
Damon: On and off. Travel a bit.  
Alaric: Really? Where? Around the states? [Damon looks at him with raised eyebrows] Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I-I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you. DAMON: You, too.  
Alaric: Enjoy the rest of the dance.

Alaric pats Damon on the arm and walks past him. Damon watches him leave.

**Grill**  
Caroline and Bonnie are sitting at a table. Bonnie stares at Ben behind the bar and Caroline sulks.

Caroline: Tonight was so much better on paper.  
Bonnie: Ah, you're just feeling sorry for yourself. Go and talk to him. Be bold and fearless.  
Caroline: Yeah, this coming from the girl who's been eye stalking the bartender.  
Bonnie: You're right.

Bonnie boldly gets up and walks over to the bar. Caroline watches her, looking impressed. Bonnie stops in front of the bar and speaks to Ben.

Bonnie: Hi.  
Ben: Twice in one day. Lucky me.  
Bonnie: I'm proving something to my friend.  
Ben: Oh, yeah? What's that?  
Bonnie: That you don't have to sit around and wait for a guy to come up to you.  
Ben: Does that mean that you're asking me out on a date?  
Bonnie: Does that mean you want me to?  
Ben: Well, what did you have in mind?  
Bonnie: [hesitates] Do you like karaoke?  
Ben: No. [Bonnie looks hopeless.] But I would really like to go on a date with you.

Ben leans closer towards Bonnie and smiles. Bonnie smiles back, flirtatiously. Back at their table, Caroline watches with disdain. Matt walks past her table, but completely ignores Caroline.

Caroline: Seriously?

Matt stops and looks at her.

Matt: Is that for me?  
Caroline: Do you see anyone else in the vicinity?  
Matt: Do you need something?  
Caroline: Are you mad at me or something?  
Matt: No, Care. I'm not mad. I-  
Caroline: Well, then why are you being so weird?

Matt: I'm not. I'm working.  
Caroline: You're avoiding.  
Matt: No. I have a table to clean. You know, that's the kind of thing that washed-up jocks do to make a living.

Matt walks away. Caroline, realising that he heard what she said earlier, sighs.

**Mystic Falls High - Dance**  
Anna carries three stacks of paper cups over to Jeremy who takes them from her.

Jeremy: You don't go to school here. You know, you don't have to help.  
Anna: Oh, I don't mind. It's fun. Oh, um, yeah. Before I forget, can I borrow your ancestor's journal?  
Jeremy: Why?  
Anna: You said I could read it.  
Jeremy: Uh, I don't have it.  
Anna: Oh. Well, obviously you didn't bring it here, uh, but I can walk you home.  
Jeremy: No. I mean, I gave it to my history teacher.  
Anna: Wait. Why did you give it to him?  
Jeremy: Because he wanted to read it.  
Anna: You know, you shouldn't be giving that to just anybody.  
Jeremy: But I should give it to you?  
Anna: Loan. Loan it to me.  
Jeremy: Well, I loaned it to Mr. Saltzman.  
Anna: Maybe he's in his classroom. We can get it back.  
Jeremy: What's the big deal with this stupid journal?

Jeremy leans across the table towards Anna. Suddenly, Anna's eyes begin to change.

Jeremy: [confused] Your eye.

Anna blinks and turns around.

Anna: Um, there's something in it. Forget it. I - I gotta go.

Anna leaves.

Damon and I are swaying on the dance floor and looking around for the vampire.

Ella: Maybe he's not gonna show.  
Damon: You mean we did all this dancing for nothing?  
Ella: Ahh. The horror.

They both smile.

Damon: I'm really sorry for all this.  
Ella: It's my choice. I decided to be here. I officially signed up for it, so I don't wanna hear you apologising anymore.

Suddenly, the music starts to pick up. I smile broadly, grabs Damon's hands and starts to twist my hips, but Damon remains still.

Ella: Show me how it's done in the fifties.  
Damon: Uh, no.  
Ella: It's Come on. One move?

Damon shakes his head. I nod persistently. Damon shakes his head again. I groans and starts to walk off the dance floor, but Damon grabs me by the arm and twirls me back towards him. He picks me up and dips her on one side and then the other, holding her in the dip for a moment. I smile up at him, surprised. He straightens me back up and places me on the floor.

Damon: Now you remember that, because it's never gonna happen again.  
Ella: you do have moves, I remember you telling me. Luckily I can keep up.

**Hallway:**  
Anna is walking down the darkened corridors of the school. She stops at the end of one and sees Noah at the other end. Anna vamp speeds over to him. He looks down at her with a devilish smile.

Noah: What are you doing here?  
Anna: Trying to get the journal, as in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing. Leave the girls alone.  
Noah: I like them. They look like the Pierce sisters.  
Anna: they aren't them. Katherine is in the tomb.  
Noah: I know, but until we open that tomb, I got her to play with.  
Anna: Don't be stupid. That girl is with the Salvatore brothers.  
Noah: They don't scare me. They never have.  
Anna: Please, Noah. Don't do this. You're gonna ruin everything.  
Noah: You got northing to worry about. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You will get what you came for. Just let me have my fun.

Noah walks past Anna, placing his hood over his head.

Back out on the dance floor, Damon has found another girl to dance with. He gropes her bottom and they glide across the dance floor. I feel jealous as Elena watches from the punch bowl with Stefan. She laughs and looks up at Stefan.

Elena: You really can't take him anywhere, can you?  
Stefan: Uh, no.

I then look across the floor and see Noah in his hoodie. I walk to Stefan.

Ella: Stefan, the back corner.

Stefan looks in the corner.

Stefan: Get Damon.

Stefan quickly walks across the dance floor, pushing students out of his way. The boy in the hoodie has exited the dance and walks down a crowded corridor into another darker corridor. Stefan enters the corridor and sees the boy turn the corner. Stefan jogs after him, then when they are in the darkened corridor, he vamp speeds over to the boy, grabs him by his hoodie and slams him into the lockers.

Boy: [without expression] What did I do?

Stefan looks at the boy, confused.

Stefan: Where is he?

Boy: I was getting a soda, and then this guy gave me his hoodie.

Stefan looks around, realising he's been tricked into leaving the girls alone.

Elena and I walk across the dancefloor, searching for Damon. My cell phone rings. I takes it out of her pocket and answers it.

Noah: Hello, Ella.

I pause on the floor, terrified.

Noah: Here's what you're going to do.

Elena and I look around her for the source of the call.

Noah: There's an exit door behind you. You have 5 seconds.  
Ella: No.  
Noah: Or your brother dies.

I look over at the punch bowl where Jeremy is serving punch. We see Noah standing near him, on his phone with Elena.

Noah: I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking.  
Ella: [starts backing up towards the door] Don't you dare touch him.

Noah: Keep walking. Through the door.

We keep walking backwards across the floor. Noah starts walking past Jeremy. We are worried and continue to watch him, but Noah passes Jeremy without even touching him. I hangs up my phone and we run out the exit. Elena and I run down the corridor, looking behind us to see if Noah is following. We turns into another corridor and comes to a set of doors. I attempt to open the doors but they are chained shut. We turn back around and sees Noah walking calmly towards her. We rush down a different corridor and opens the door to the cafeteria. We runs across the room and try to open another set of doors which are also locked. Across the room, Noah flings open a set of double doors and before we can move, he vamp-speeds towards us. Elena attempt to bolt one way as i go the other but he grabs me by my hair and I scream and struggle to get away. Noah pulls me in towards him then throws me across a table. He goes for Elena now and tosses her over a table. We lay hard on the floor and see Noah toss the table aside and strides towards us. I frantically grab at pencils on the floor and sit up. Noah grabs me from off the floor and pushes me against the wall. He extends his fangs and prepares to bite me but I stab him in the stomach with the pencil. Noah, unprepared for this, takes the pencil out of his stomach and starts towards me again. I prepare to attack again and Noah raises his hand to defend himself, but a pencil goes straight through the palm of his hand. Noah looks down at his hand and while he's distracted. Elena is at my side and she stabs him with another pencil and pushes Noah to the floor. As Noah struggles to get up, Elena walks backwards and bumps into a mop bucket. She turns around and grabs the mop from the bucket and uses her knee to break the handle in two to create a stake. Noah rips the pencil out of his hand and gets up. She passes me one of the halves. As he advances towards Elena, she thrusts the stake towards him, but he is too quick and grabs her wrist. Noah takes the stake out of her hand and tosses it aside and throws her away. He then goes for me I do the same thing but he is too quick. He then goes in to bite my neck. I scream, but before Noah can bite me, Stefan rips him away from me and tosses him to the ground. Noah gets up from the floor.

Damon: Hey, dickhead.

Noah looks back at Damon, who has a stake in his hand.

Damon: Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk.

Noah smiles and rushes back towards me where I am at Stefan's side with Elena. Damon throws the stake to Stefan, who grabs it and stakes Noah in the stomach. Noah grunts and falls to his knees. Damon walks over towards us so they can interrogate Noah.

Stefan: Now you feel like talking'?  
Noah: Screw you.

Stefan digs the stake in deeper. Noah groans in pain.

Stefan: Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?  
Noah: Because it's fun.

Stefan digs the stake in a little bit more.

Stefan: What do you want with Elena?  
Noah: They look like Victoria and Katherine.

Stefan, Elena, Damon and me look shocked.

Damon: You knew them?  
Noah: Oh. You thought you were the only ones. [laughs and gasps] You don't even remember me.

Damon leans over towards Noah.

Damon: Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?  
Noah: No.

Stefan leans back down and drives the stake in deeper.

Noah: The grimoire.  
Damon: Where is it?

Stefan drives the stake in deeper. Noah gasps.

Noah: Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's.

Outside of the cafeteria, Anna looks in, looking helplessly as Noah is tortured. Damon stands up and grimaces.

Stefan: Who else is working with you?

Out in the hallways, a door open. Anna hears this and runs off before she is caught. Alaric appears from down the corridor and walks towards the cafeteria.

Damon: Who else is there?  
Noah: No. You're gonna have to kill me.

Damon looks at Stefan, rolls his eyes, and nods. Stefan removes the stake from Noah's stomach. Stefan waits for a moment then stakes Noah in the heart. Elena and I gasp in shock. Noah falls to the floor and begins to desiccate.]

Ella: What do we—how are you gonna find the others now?  
Damon: He had to die.  
Elena: But...  
Stefan: Elena, he was invited in.

They hear a door open and see Alaric coming through one of the door's windows. Stefan looks at Damon.

Stefan: You two go. I got this.

Damon walks out of the cafeteria with me. Stefan wraps his arm around Elena, comforting her. Outside, Alaric is quickly walking down another corridor. Damon turns the corner and sees him. He vamp speeds in front of Alaric and Alaric stops abruptly. I wait back a little

Alaric: [clears throat] Hey.

Damon starts to compel Alaric.

Damon: What were you doing?  
Alaric: Looking for Ms. Hilden.  
Damon: Why are you in Mystic Falls?  
Alaric: I got a job as a teacher.  
Damon: Do you know what I am?  
Alaric: You're my student's brother.  
Damon: Is everything you're telling me the truth?  
Alaric: Yes.  
Damon: Then forget we had this conversation.

Damon walks away with an arm around my waist. Alaric stands still for a moment, shaken by the encounter, he looks down at his closed hand and opens it, revealing that he has vervain.

Stefan and Damon are leaning against a doorway, facing each other, in a corridor, as they talk about the night's events.

Damon: There's no way that idiot was working' alone.  
Stefan: You are. [Damon grimaces at him.] So the grimoire... That was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is.  
Damon: Look at you putting' the pieces together. Good for you. I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin.  
Stefan: My offer still stands.  
Damon: Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt.  
Stefan: No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go, and the other 26 vampires die.  
Damon: If I agree?  
Stefan: I'll help you.  
Damon: Why should I trust you?  
Stefan: Because I'm your brother.  
Damon: No, that's not gonna cut it.  
Stefan: Because I want you gone.

Damon pauses for a moment, thinking if this is an acceptable reason to trust Stefan. Then he nods.

Damon: Ok.

Stefan nods, sealing the terms to their agreement.

**Grill**  
Matt is cleaning off a table when Caroline walks up to him.

Caroline: Look I said something stupid. I'm sorry, but I wasn't even talking about you.

Matt walks off to clean another table and Caroline follows him.

Matt: Yes, you were, Caroline. Ben could easily be me. We're just alike.  
Caroline: That's not true. Are you seriously mad about this? Matt, you know me. Ok, I say stupid things without thinking, and then I have to apologize and take it back, and... I'm a terrible, awful person, but I'm working on it.  
Matt: Look, can we just not do this right now?  
Caroline: Ok. When do you get off?  
Matt: Look, this thing that we've got, it's nice, and it feels really good, and I know you want to take the next step.  
Caroline: How do you know that? Have you even asked me?  
Matt: I'm-I'm not over Elena. I mean, I don't know if I am, but if we go there, then it could mess things up, and we might lose this, and this is the only good thing I've got going for me right now. So if it doesn't work, I'll just disappoint you and hurt you, and I don't wanna do that.  
Caroline: Well, big problem, Matt, because you took the next step all by yourself, and you played the whole thing out in your head, and you decided to bail before even giving it a shot. So this really great thing that we have, don't worry about losing it, 'cause it's already gone.

Caroline storms out of the Grill. Matt looks displeased with himself as he watches her go.

**Outside High School:**  
Ella: thank you Damon, thank you for saving my life again and thank you for everything.

He looks at me.

Damon: I will do anything for you.  
Ella: I know that your a great friend and I will always help my friends. I'm going to help you get Victoria back, because Damon we all deserve love and if that's with her then good for you.  
Damon: you'll help me?  
Ella: yes.  
Damon: Stefan told me the same thing earlier today I don't trust him.  
Ella: you can trust me I keep my word.  
Damon: thank you.  
Ella: your welcome.

**Gilbert House**  
Alaric and Jenna walk up the stairs of the front porch and stop outside the front door. Jenna hands Alaric his letter men jacket which she had slung over her shoulder.

Jenna: Thank you. I needed that.  
Alaric: Well, thank you for—for coming. I-I really appreciate it. You made the evening much more... Well, you made it, period.  
Jenna: I'm glad I could help.  
Alaric: And thank you for putting up with all that wife talk. I-I gotta stop doin' that. It doesn't bode well for dating.  
Jenna: Is that what this was, a date?  
Alaric: No, definitely not a date.  
Jenna: Oh.  
Alaric: But Friday... You, me, and dinner and a movie, that could be a date. How about it?  
Jenna: [smiles] Works for me. [laughs] Uh, you can talk about your wife all you want. It's gonna take time to heal. We should just be ourselves.  
Alaric: Still, I think I'll keep the Isobel talk to a minimum.  
Jenna: Isobel?  
Alaric: Yeah. That was her name.  
Jenna: Where was Isobel from?  
Alaric: Virginia. I mean, not too- -not too far from here, actually.

Jenna looks at Alaric as if something has clicked into place.

**Street**  
Caroline walks down the street, her arms folded across her chest. Matt drives up in his truck and yells to her.

Matt: Caroline!

Caroline looks over at him, but continues walking.

Matt: Care, get in the truck.

[Caroline scoffs and continues to walk. Matt stops the truck, puts it into park, and jumps out. Caroline starts to cross the street in front of Matt's truck as Matt runs towards her. Caroline unfolds her arms.]

Caroline: [angrily] What?

Matt takes Caroline's face in his hands and kisses her. He pulls away, but keeps his hands on her face.

Matt: This'll never work.

They both smile and proceed to kiss again and again.

**Gilbert House**  
I have come home before Elena and Stefan. When I was walking downstairs I could hear their conversation. I am very quiet because Stefan has really good hearing. I stay upstairs but can still hear them.

Stefan: Doing ok?

Elena turns around and looks at him.

Elena: Is it weird if I say yes?  
Stefan: Is it true?  
Elena: I should feel more upset or scared or something, but I... feel kind of exhilarated.  
Stefan: It's the adrenaline. You'll crash soon enough.

Stefan walks back into the living room.

Elena: Yeah, I guess. [smiles and says proudly] I fought back tonight. It felt good.  
Stefan: I wish you didn't have to fight at all.  
Elena: Still...

Stefan sits down next to Elena and hands her the mug of tea which she gratefully takes. Elena puts the mug to her lips to take a sip. Stefan turns to her and places his hand on her leg.

Stefan: I need to tell you something, and I don't know how you're gonna feel about it.

Elena pulls the mug away from her mouth and looks concerned.

Elena: What?  
Stefan: I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Katherine back. But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me.  
Elena: Well, then why would you be worried about telling me?  
Stefan: Because he can be very persuasive, and Ella and him have bonded lately.  
Elena: [scoffs] That doesn't mean I trust him. It's gonna take a lot more than just a road trip and a rescue for me to forget who Damon is and everything he's done.  
Stefan: I don't wanna be his enemy, Elena, but I can't let him do it.  
Elena: Then don't, and I'll help you, whatever it takes. Ok?  
Stefan: Ok. Come here.

Stefan wraps his arms around Elena and pulls her in. Elena snuggles into Stefan's shoulder. I listen to what I just heard. I can't believe it they are going to lie to him I have to warn him. I quickly dash to my room and text Damon.

Ella: Damon I need to tell you something important, can you come over?  
Damon: what is it?  
Ella: I overheard something that Elena and Stefan were talking about I think you should know.  
Damon: ill be right there.

Only five minutes later he comes in through my window.

Damon: you buzzed.  
Ella: what exactly did Stefan say to you about him helping you?  
Damon: he said he was going to help me get Victoria back.  
Ella: tonight I was about to come downstairs when I heard them talking about you and the tomb they don't want to help you, they are lying to you.

He looks angry. I tell him everything they said and I calmed him down.

Ella: What are you going to do now?  
Damon: act it out pretend I don't know play along you'll see.  
Ella: I'm telling you this because I don't want you to get hurt or do anything crazy.  
Damon: do you trust me?  
Ella: yes.  
Damon: thank you for telling me this.

I smile as he steps towards me and looks me in my eyes I know it's wrong but I feel for him, his heart is for someone else but I can always enjoy the ride right? He leans down and places his lips on my. I engage in the kiss and it's hot and heavy and long. Our tongues intertwine with another. He lies me down on the bed and slowly kisses my neck and starts taking off my shirt where he kisses my flat stomach. I psy as he makes his way. I lean my head to the side as he comes to my neck and plants a kiss on me. He then goes back to my neck and I see his face change and his fangs expand and pierce my neck. It's not painful anymore. He thrusts inside me as he sucks my blood. He gives me some of his blood to make me heal. When we have finished having sex I sit up to see him looking out the window.

Ella: what's wrong?  
Damon: I just wish it could have been done another way.  
Ella: what are you saying?  
Damon: maybe I should just give up.  
Ella: Damon you have been waiting over 100 years for this don't loose hope. You won't know until you try.  
Damon: why are you so nice to me after what I have done?  
Ella: I'm still unhappy about what you did to Caroline but Damon you saved my life, I was miserable and no one even cared they only cared about Elena and Jeremy. That's why I got so depressed and sad. I did stuff I wasn't proud of. I am starting to feel like myself again but different. I don't care if I have no friends after this but I know true friends don't lie to their relatives and pretend to help when they aren't going to.

I walk over to him and put my arms around his waist and hold him tightly.

Damon: thanks.  
Ella: don't mention it.

He leaves shortly after and I go to bed.

**Outside the Grill**  
Ben exits the Grill. Across the street, someone watches him. Ben locks the Grill up and starts to walk down the street. Behind him, Anna stands at the corner, her eyes become red and veiny and she vamp speeds at him, opening her mouth to bite him. Ben screams and grabs Anna, pushing her against a wall. Ben is revealed to also be a vampire.

Ben: Don't sneak up on me.  
Anna: You love it.

Anna pushes Ben off of her, playfully.

Ben: Where's Noah?  
Anna: His obsession got the best of him, and so did the Salvatore brothers.  
Ben: They killed him?  
Anna: Tortured and staked.  
Ben: You're not very upset.  
Anna: I warned him, Ben, and he was just gonna screw everything up anyway. Let's be honest, he wasn't exactly an asset. How'd you do?  
Ben: Oh, the witch is totally crushing on me. Did you get the journal?  
Anna: No, but I know where it is, and I'll get it.

They smile at each other, then Ben leans down and kisses Anna. They pull apart and continue to smile at one another. Ben places his arm around Anna's shoulder and they walk off down the street together.


	13. Children of the Dammed

**Children of the Dammed**

**Mystic Falls 1864 **  
A horse drawn carriage with a driver and his passenger are heading down a dirt road. Up ahead, in the middle of the road, lies a man with a woman kneeling beside him. The woman gets up when she sees the carriage and starts shouting.

Victoria: Please! Please, help us!

Victoria runs toward the carriage as it comes to a halt.

Victoria: Please, my husband, he's been hurt! Please help him!

The driver jumps down from his seat and goes to check on the man in the road. The passenger of the vehicle opens the carriage door and exits.

Man: What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? It's not safe.  
Victoria: No. No, sir. It's not safe.

Victoria bares her fangs and bites the man's neck. The man screams as Victoria drains the life out of him. Meanwhile, the driver is kneeling over Damon's body, but turns around when he hears screaming. He sees his passenger's dead body lying by the carriage, but does not see Victoria. He looks back the other way and Victoria has appeared right in front of him. Her eyes become red and she drains the blood from the man who screams for his life. She tosses him aside when she has drained him, blood drenching here chin.

Victoria: And that's how it's done.

Victoria wipes the front of her dress with her palms. Damon slowly and cautiously gets up and looks at the two dead men.

Damon: What happens to the bodies?  
Victoria: Well, I'll take them into the woods and the other animals will finish them off.

Damon seems frightened

Victoria: Are you sure you're ready for this?  
Damon: [nods] I'm ready. I want you to turn me.  
Victoria: When it's time. Kiss me.

Damon pulls a handkerchief from his coat pocket with a flourish. He moves to wipe the blood off Victoria's chin, but Victoria grabs his hand and moves in closer.

Victoria: You should get a taste.

Victoria moves in to kiss Damon, but Damon moves away.

Damon: Sorry.  
Victoria: Don't be. Soon you won't be able to get enough.

Damon hesitates for a moment before kissing Victoria with a fiery passion. Damon pulls away and the blood from Vicotrias chin has smudge on Damon's lips which Victoria wipes at with her finger.

**Boarding House:**  
Stefan and Elena are snuggled up in Stefan's bed. Elena awakens and Stefan wakes up shortly after this and kisses Elena on the cheek as Elena pulls his arm tighter around her.

Elena: Mmm. Good morning.  
Stefan: I could get used to this.  
Damon: Rise and shine, sleepyheads.

Elena and Stefan both sit up, startled at Damon's presence at the end of Stefan's bed. Both of them pull the sheets up to their chins, covering up any parts they may not want Damon to see.

Elena: Damon! Please!  
Stefan: What are you doing?  
Damon: Oh, stop being smutty.

Stefan pulls the sheets further up on Elena, making sure she's covered up properly.

Stefan: Seriously, get out of here!  
Damon: If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it. Now listen, we have some very important business to discuss.  
Elena: And it has to be right now?  
Damon: Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal.

Stefan and Elena exchange looks. Damon gets up from the end of the bed and turns around to face them. Damon is trying to catch then out.

Damon: So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first-since you are Elena Gilbert, you're on journal duty. Ella has been looking but two sets of eyes are better then one.  
Elena: Since when am I helping?  
Damon: Well, Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo...  
Stefan: You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do.  
Elena: I'll look for it tonight.

Elena lays back down in the bed, pulling the sheets over her face.

Damon: Good.  
Stefan: How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of a dimwit  
Damon: In lieu of any other options.

Elena pulls the sheets down and sits up suddenly.

Elena: OK, what exactly is a grimoire, anyway?  
Damon: It's a witch's cookbook.  
Stefan: Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work.  
Damon: Yeah. Cookbook.  
Stefan: What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever's out there knows who we are.  
Damon: And I don't like that disadvantage, so...

claps his hands together.

Damon: Chop, chop.

starts to walk out of the room, turns around, and continues to walk backwards out of the room while talking to Elena and Stefan.

Damon: You know, I really like this whole group team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it.

He chuckles.

Damon: Don't screw it up.

Damon exits the room. After a second, Elena looks over at Stefan.

Elena: He doesn't-

Stefan places his finger to his lips and points to his ear, indicating that Damon could still hear them.

Elena: Oh, right, yeah.

Stefan grabs Elena's hand and kisses it, then starts to get out of bed.

Stefan: OK.

Elena pulls Stefan back into bed.

Elena: Oh! No, come here.

Elena kisses Stefan.

Stefan: We shouldn't-  
Elena: Shh.

Elena places her finger to his lips, then points to her ear, as Stefan did earlier. They both smile and continue to kiss each other as they pull the covers over their heads.

Damon walks into his room where I am going through journals of what I found at my house. Nothing around 1864.

Ella: did they by it?

I whisper. He nods.

Damon: says she's going to help look.  
Ella: I can't find anything but there seems to be one missing, I think it was the one Jeremy was using ill ask if he has it when I go home.

He crouches down and kisses me.

Ella: what was that for?  
Damon: a thank you  
Ella: oh well then I like that.

He smirks and I go back to searching.

**Mystic Falls 1864 - Salvatore Home**  
Victoria and Damon are under the covers in Katherine's bed. Katherine giggles loudly.

Victoria: What are you doing? Stop it!

Victoria pulls the covers down and Damon pops up next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Damon: Make me.

Victoria rolls Damon over and stradles him, baring her fangs and hissing. Damon looks up at her with curiousity. He caresses her face and she places her hand on top of his, smiling down at him. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door.

Victoria: Yes?

She retracts her fangs and her eyes become normal again. She turns her head to see who's entering, but remains on top of Damon, pinning his wrists down with her hands. Emily enters the room.

Emily: Excuse me, Miss Victoria. Miss Pearl is here to see you.  
Victoria: I'll be down soon. Please ask her to wait.

Emily waits to be dismissed.

Victoria: Thank you, Emily.

Emily exits the room, shutting the door behind her. Katherine looks down at Damon, pouting her bottom lip.

Victoria: Fun's over.  
Damon: Hmm, no.

Damon caresses her face and she leans down and kisses him.

Downstairs, Pearl is waiting with Katherine. Victoria descends the stairs, fully dressed, smiling at Pearl.

Victoria: It's good to see you, Pearl.  
Pearl: Perhaps we could talk outside.

Katherine turns to look at Emily who is standing behind Pearl.

Katherine: Emily, would you please tell Mr. Salvatore that I've stepped away?  
Emily: Yes mam.

Emily leaves.

Pearl: How long do you plan on staying with the Salvatore's? People talk, Victoria andKatherine. You, carrying on with both the brothers, doesn't help the situation.  
Katherine: The Salvatore's have been kind to take me in. As far as everyone here knows, I'm a poor orphan girl from Atlanta, lost her family in the fires.  
Pearl: A match you lit, no doubt.

Katherine giggles. The two stop at the end of the yard. Pearl looks over at a young girl and shouts to her.

Pearl: Honey, please be careful!

The young girl goes over to pet a horse. The twins looks back then turns to face Pearl. They carry on with their conversation.

Pearl: Honoria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir. [She retrieves a bottle of liquid from her bag and shows it to Katherine.] She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate.  
Victoria: I don't follow.  
Pearl: Try it.

Katherine takes the bottle, uncorks it, and sniffs it. She then places the rim of the glass on the palm of her hand and gasps as it burns her.

Victoria: What in hell?!  
Pearl: Vervain.  
Katherine: Why is there ver... [sighs] they know.  
Pearl: They're trying to find us, and they're getting crafty about it.  
Katherine: The townspeople ingesting vervain? Well, that's inconvenient.

Victoria hands the bottle of liquid vervain back to Pearl.]

Pearl: It might be time for us to move on again.  
Victoria: No. I like it here. I'm not interested in leaving just yet.

Anna trots over to Victoria, Katherine and Pearl.

Anna: Can we go, Mama?

The twins and Pearl look back at her. Anna senses something.

Anna: Is something wrong?

They do not respond.

**Motel Room**  
Anna is lying in a motel bed, her phone to her ear, as she leaves a message for Jeremy.

Anna: Hey, it's me again. Anna. Stalker chick and fooseball champion. I'll be at the Grill later, if you want, you know, a rematch, or whatever.

Ben exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looks over at Anna as he dries his hair with another towel. Anna hangs up her phone.

Ben: Who are you calling?  
Anna: Jeremy Gilbert.  
Ben: You're not, like, into him, are you?  
Anna: I need him for something. Get over it.

Ben walks over to the window and pulls the curtain back. The sun burns him, his skin starts to smoke, and he reacts quickly.

Ben: Oh! Mmm! Damn it!  
Anna: Dude, you gotta stop doing that.  
Ben: I know. I just-I keep forgetting.  
Anna: You're new. You'll get it.

Ben sees an open journal lying next to Anna and picks it up. He lies in the bed next to her as he examines the contents.

Ben: You found the Gilbert journal?  
Anna: Does that look like the Gilbert journal?  
Ben: Well, it's old and musty, and how am I supposed to know the difference?  
Anna: I don't know, I figured maybe, just maybe, you've been paying a little bit of attention since we met.  
Ben: [scoffs] You know, you don't have to talk down to me. I'm not stupid.

Anna gets up and walks over to the mini fridge. She extracts a bottle of blood and walks back over to Ben, sitting down on the edge of the bed, and handing him the blood.

Anna: Here. Drink. I don't want you getting itchy around the witch. She can sense if you're weak.

Ben uncaps the bottle and gulps down the blood. He scrunches his face up as he examines the bottle.  
Ben: When can we go hunting again? This tastes old. I want fresh blood.  
Anna: When we get that tomb open, you can kill anyone you want. For now, just stay focused on Bonnie while I try to get the journal back from Jeremy's teacher.  
Ben: Why did you choose me?  
Anna: I needed someone in a position to be my eyes and ears. Small town bartender fit the bill.  
Ben: There are plenty of bartenders to choose from. Why me?  
Anna: You were sad, Ben. You lacked purpose. You needed me.

**Gilbert House**  
Elena is combing through boxes of old family memorabilia. Stefan sits at the breakfast bar, watching Elena.

Elena: Do you think Damon really believes us? That we're both trying to help him?  
Stefan: I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him.  
Elena: You know...I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love. It's twisted, but kind of sad.  
Stefan: There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again.  
Elena: So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?  
Stefan: I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die.

Elena exhales loudly and picks up a photo from the box. Stefan gets up and stands behind Elena, examining the photo.

Stefan: That's Jonathan Gilbert.

Elena looks down into the box, puzzled.

Elena: What's this?

Elena opens up a wooden box. What appears to be a muzzle is contained within it. Stefan looks as if he recognizes the device, but doesn't explain as Jeremy enters the room shortly after.

Jeremy: What are you guys doing?  
Elena: Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up.

Jeremy sits down on the kitchen counter.

Jeremy: Jonathan Gilbert's journal?  
Elena: Yeah, what do you know about it?  
Jeremy: I just did a history report on it.  
Elena: Oh. So where is it now?  
Jeremy: I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it.

Elena and Stefan exchange looks.

**School**  
Alaric is sitting in a dark classroom at his desk, poring over the contents of the Gilbert journal. Only a single lamp lights the pages as he reads from it.

Alaric: [voiceover, reading from the journal] I met Barnett and Giuseppe this evening. I saw the skepticism in their eyes when I showed them the compass.

**Mystic Falls 1864 - Salvatore House**  
Giuseppe Salvatore, Barnett Lockwood and Jonathan Gilbert are in the study, looking at the compass and discussing it.

Giuseppe Salvatore: We're supposed to believe that can track one of them?  
Barnett Lockwood: What is it, magic?  
Jonathan Gilbert: It's science.  
Barnett: I'll believe it when I see it.  
Giuseppe: I've been thinking about this church idea. I believe it could work.

Stefan opens the door to the study and is startled by the appearance of the company. They all turn and look at Stefan.

Stefan: Excuse me, father. I didn't know you had guests.  
Giuseppe: We'll be done in a few minutes, son.  
Stefan: I'll come back. Forgive me, Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Lockwood.

Stefan shuts the door behind him.

Jonathan: Have you told them?  
Giuseppe: Not yet.  
Jonathan: Giuseppe, we need all the men we can get.  
Giuseppe: I'll tell them. You can count on both my boys.

**School**  
Alaric has taken the journal to the teacher's lounge to make copies. He takes the printed pages and the journal off the copier and walks over to a locker to place the printed pages in. Out in the dark hallway, Anna walks down the length of the corridor. Alaric closes the locker and walks out of the teacher's lounge and back to his classroom. He tosses the journal onto the desk and sits back down. Alaric grabs some papers in a tray and begins to grade them. Anna rushes past his classroom with vamp-speed. Alaric looks up.

Alaric: Hello?

Alaric gets up and goes out into the hallway to look around.

Alaric: Hello?

Anna is hiding behind a wall, close by, waiting.

Alaric: Someone there?

Alaric turns to his right and begins to walk down the corridor, giving Anna the opportunity to vamp-speed into his classroom. Alaric turns around and quickly walks off to the teacher's lounge. He opens his locker and takes out a duffel bag which he retrieves a blow dart gun from, modified to use wooden stakes. Alaric takes one of the wooden stakes and inserts it into the blow gun. He cocks the gun and walks back to his classroom. Before entering, he hides up against the wall out in the corridor next to the classroom door. Swiftly, he turns into the doorway, points the gun, and shoots the dart. Stefan, without effort, grabs the stake and stares at Alaric. Alaric begins to reload another stake into the gun as Stefan watches him. Alaric looks down and cocks the gun, moving towards the doorway as he does so. Stefan vamp-speeds around him and blocks his way. Alaric looks up at him and Stefan grabs him by his shirt.

Stefan: You shouldn't have done that.

Stefan pushes Alaric into the desk and takes the gun from him. Alaric scrambles up from the floor, ready to fight.  
Stefan: Have a seat.

Alaric hesitates, but Stefan points at a chair, insisting that he does as he is told. Alaric sits down in a desk. Stefan examines the gun.

Stefan: What is this, compressed air?

Alaric doesn't respond.

Stefan: Did you make it yourself? Who are you?

Stefan moves closer to Alaric, who flinches.

Stefan: I'm not going to hurt you...unless you try that again.

Stefan hands Alaric the gun and Alaric takes it. Stefan pulls one of the desk upright and sits on top of it, looking at Alaric.

Stefan: Now...who are you?  
Alaric: I'm a teacher.  
Stefan: Are we gonna have to do this the hard way?  
Alaric: I'm also a historian. And while researching Virginia, I-made a few discoveries about your town.  
Stefan: So you show up like Van Helsing. Come on. Tell me the truth.  
Alaric: My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here.  
Stefan: Where's your wife?  
Alaric: Dead. A vampire killed her.  
Stefan: Where's the Gilbert journal?  
Alaric: What do you want with it?  
Stefan: Where is it?  
Alaric: It's on my desk.  
Stefan: No, it's not.

Alaric looks over at his desk and sees that the journal is missing. He looks back at Stefan.

Alaric: It was on my desk.

**Motel Room**  
Anna is looking through the journal, while Ben gets ready for his date with Bonnie. Ben stands up and walks over to Anna.

Ben: Anything?  
Anna: Not yet. Just a lot of gibberish. Yeah, some people just shouldn't journal.  
Ben: I thought this Gilbert was the brains.

Ben leans over to look at the journal. Anna looks up at him.

Anna: Don't you have a date?  
Ben: Yep. Wish me luck.

Ben moves in to kiss Anna, but Anna pushes him away, not taking her eyes off the journal. Anna continues to read on as Ben walks out of the room.

Jonathan Gilbert: [voiceover] I saw her again today-The most beautiful woman in town, with a name just as pretty: Pearl.

**Mystic Falls 1864**  
Victoria and Katherine are whiffing various perfumes as Pearl speaks to them.

Pearl: Have you thought any more of what I've said?  
Victoria: We'll leave soon, Pearl, I promise. I need to take care of a few things first.  
Pearl: You're going to turn both of them, aren't you?

Katherine looks at Pearl, mischievously.

Pearl: Katherine, please. Be careful.  
Victoria: We'll all be safe, I promise.

They looks over Pearl's shoulder and sees Jonathan entering.

Katherine: Mr. Gilbert's coming. Quick, your cheeks.

Katherine pinches Pearl's cheeks.

Katherine: Perfectly rosy.

Jonathan stands in the doorway and Pearl turns to look at him.

Jonathan: Miss Pearl. May I have a moment?  
Pearl: Yes, Mr. Gilbert. I'm still waiting for you to explain that comet in the sky.

Jonathan and Pearl leave together.

Victoria: [to Anna] Your mother has an admirer.

Anna and Emily smile.

**Mystic Falls 1864 - Salvatore Home**  
Giuseppe, Damon, and Stefan walk together across their property and converse.

Giuseppe: As descendants of the Founding Families, they'll want to know that they can count on you.  
Stefan: Of course they can. Is there any doubt?  
Giuseppe: I'm not sure your brother Damon understands the importance of duty.  
Stefan: Damon left the Confederacy on principle. It was his choice and should be respected.  
Giuseppe: You'll forgive me if I have trouble respecting a deserter.  
Damon: Well, I never asked for your respect.

Giuseppe stops and faces Damon, who halts in front of his father.

Giuseppe: Good for you, Damon. Because all I have is disappointment.

Stefan feels the tension in the air and changes the topic.

Stefan: You said the town is in trouble?  
Giuseppe: There's been too many deaths. It is time for us to fight back and stop these killers.  
Stefan: Killers? What are you talking about?  
Giuseppe: We live amongst demons.  
Damon: You're being cryptic now, father. Why don't you just say the word?  
Giuseppe: Vampires. They exist. And they live amongst us. But we have a plan to kill them. And you're going to help us.

Giuseppe looks at Stefan, who nods, understandingly. Giuseppe then looks at Damon. Damon does not make a move to indicate what he's thinking.

**Gilbert Home**  
I am in the kitchen with Damon who is slicing a tomato and talking to Jenna, who is sitting on a counter with a glass of wine in hand.

Damon: My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course. What about you?  
Jenna: There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated.  
Damon: They ever find him? Or is he still missing?  
Jenna: He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum.

Jenna drains the remainder of her wine.

Jenna: He's a Fell. They're all snooty.

Damon and I chuckle and walk over to Jenna, pouring more wine into her glass. She raises her glass to him and Damon turns back around to continue cooking.

Damon: Hello, Elena.

Jenna turns around right when Elena enters the kitchen. She is shocked to see Damon there.

Jenna: Hey. Where have you been? We're cooking dinner.  
Damon: Is Stefan with you?  
Elena: Um - he'll be here soon.  
Ella: good it's a family night in.

I smile at Damon as Elena leans against the counter which Jenna is sitting on and watches Damon with Mystics go

**School**

Stefan and Alaric are still conversing in Alaric's classroom.

Stefan: How long have you been aware of me?  
Alaric: I learned just recently. What about your brother?  
Stefan: You met Damon.  
Alaric: Who do you think killed my wife?  
Stefan: Are you certain it was Damon?  
Alaric: I witnessed it.  
Stefan: If you're here for revenge, this is going to end very badly for you.  
Alaric: I just want to find out what happened to my wife.  
Stefan: I thought you just said that Damon...  
Alaric: Yeah. I saw him draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming. He just...disappeared. So did her body. They never found her.  
Stefan: Damon can never know why you're here. He'll kill you without blinking.  
Alaric: I can take care of myself.  
Stefan: [scoffs] No, you can't. I can help you. If you let me.

**Gilbert House**  
I and Damon place things at the dinner table and he heads back to the kitchen. Elena is carrying plates towards the table and Damon deliberately bumps into her.

Damon: Whoa. Mmm.

Elena smiles in an annoyed way and shakes her head as she continues on past Damon to place the plates at the table.

Elena: Don't do that.  
Damon: Do what?  
Elena: You know what. That move was deliberate.  
Damon: Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink.

Elena looks back at Damon and scoffs. Damon, now at the stove, stirs a boiling pot of water.

Damon: Speaking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely.

Elena walks back into the kitchen to gather more dinnerware. Damon pauses briefly before changing the topic.

Damon: Is it real?

I heard the comment he asked and I look carefully at Elena as I set the table.

Elena: Is what real?  
Damon: This renewed sense of brotherhood.

He takes the spoon out of the pot and tastes the sauce.

Damon: Can I trust him?  
Elena: [looks boldly at him] Yes, you can trust him.

I shake my head angry. She just lied she has the worst poker face. She just lied to his face. This is going to end badly. I look at Damon who is looking at me curiously. I shake my head.

Elena walks back to the table to place the napkins. Damon vamp-speeds over to her. Elena turns around and looks up at him.

Damon: Can I trust him?  
Elena: I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not going to work.  
Damon: I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly.  
Elena: Of course you can.

Elena moves around Damon and back into the kitchen. I walk up the stairs and signal to Damon to come up. He does.

Ella: I know my sister more than anyone she is the worse liar, she lied twice. I don't like this, why are they doing this.  
Damon: hey why are you so angry?  
Ella: because he's your brother, even though your not on good terms your still family, family don't lie to people they care about especially when its something like that. If I was Stefan I'd want it open quick so you can leave town.  
He smirks.

Damon: hey, hey calm down. Do you trust me?  
Ella: yes.  
Damon: what might happen might not look well but your going to have to trust me.  
Ella: I do.

He hugs me and we walk back town stairs,

**Mystic Falls 1864**  
Giuseppe, Victoria and Katherine are playing croquet in the garden.

Victoria: You can trust me, Mr. Salvatore. I would never cheat.

Victoria hits the ball with her mallet, knocking it through the bridge. Giuseppe sighs and Vicktira giggles devilishly. Damon and Stefan approach the them.

Giuseppe: [to Damon and Stefan] I'm losing over here. Again!

Giuseppe takes his turn at the game and Victoria curtsys at Damon and Stefan. Damon and Stefan stop walking and observe the game.

Damon: She's good. I almost believe she genuinely likes him.  
Stefan: Perhaps she does.  
Damon: [scoffs] She knows father would have her killed if he knew the truth.  
Stefan: Not if we talk to him; explained how we feel. He could help us keep her safe.

Damon turns his body towards Stefan and faces him fully.

Damon: Have you gone mad? No, no, father would drive the stake in her himself!  
Stefan: That's not true. We can trust him.  
Damon: No, no, not with this. Please, promise me you won't tell him, Stefan.

Damon grips Stefan's shoulder. The girls watche them from across the garden, their smile faltering. They look over at her.

Stefan: I promise.

**Gilbert house**  
Damon: There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone.  
Elena: Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it.  
Damon: Are you lecturing me?  
Elena: [places hand on hip] Do you need to be lectured?  
Damon: I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that.  
Elena: I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes.

Elena walks past Damon and places a bowl on the table. Damon threateningly makes his next statement, close behind Elena's back.

Damon: Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way.

Damon walks away, leaving Elena looking disturbed.

Later on, Damon and Jeremy are sitting in the family room playing a video game I am sitting next to Damon.

Jeremy: You said you never played this thing before.  
Damon: I'm a fast learner. Quick reflexes.

Jeremy's phone goes off. He pauses the game and takes out his phone, but ignores the call, he tosses his phone aside and unpauses the game.

Damon: Who are you dodging?  
Jeremy: This girl Anna. She can be, uh, persistent.  
Ella: Is this the weird stalker chick you told me about?

He nods.

Damon: Is she hot?  
Jeremy: Yeah, yeah, but she can be weird.  
Damon: Hot trumps weird, trust me.

Jeremy smiles and laughs. Damon glances in my direction.

In the kitchen, Jenna and Elena are talking. I come over to then and pour myself a glass of water. Damon eavesdrops in on their conversation with his vampire hearing.

Jenna: [whispers] He is ridiculously hot!

I laugh at her.

Elena: Shh!

Damon smirks at Jenna's comment.

Elena: [looks over at Damon] He's an ass.

Damon rolls his eyes and stops listening in. Elena continues going through things in a box while Jenna helps out.

Ella: He's not that bad once you get to know him.

I knew he was listening I wanted to make him feel like he actually had someone on his side.

Jenna: What are you doing with all this stuff?  
Elena: I thought there might be something about my birth parents.  
Jenna: Have you told Jeremy?  
Ella: I want to but Elena says when the time is right. I hate lying to him. I can't stand people that lie to their friends and family.

I direct the last bit at Elena. I know Damon heard it and I could see a smile fall on his face. Elena's face looked shocked but she nodded.

Elena: We will tell him when it's time.  
Ella: When Elena, he's doing better with school, might even like someone again?  
Elena: soon I promise.

I glance at Jenna who just rubs my arm and I smile shyly and shake off the hateful feeling I feel for my sister right now. The doorbell rings suddenly.

Elena: That's Stefan.

Damon quickly gets up from the couch and walks over to the door. Jeremy watches him go, agitated.

Jeremy: Dude!

Elena opens the front door, Damon right behind her. Stefan looks at Damon, confused to why he's at the house, then to Elena, who shrugs.

Damon: Well?

**Grill**  
Ben and Bonnie are sitting at a table, drinking coffee.

Ben: Admit it. I can't sing.  
Bonnie: No. You were great.  
Ben: Come on, I totally trashed a Metallica song.  
Bonnie: Well, first mistake, Metallica karaoke?  
Ben: Well, at least I could admit it.  
Bonnie: The woman with the tattoos loved you.  
Ben: Yeah, well, next time, I'm going to throw out my Pearl Jam.  
Bonnie: Next time?  
Ben: Yeah. So, uh, what are your friends up to tonight?  
Bonnie: They're all doing their own thing. Caroline's at her dad's, Elena's with her boyfriend. Ella probably at home.  
Ben: Ella and Elena Gilbert, right?  
Bonnie: Yeah.  
Ben: Yeah, I remember. You guys used to hang out all the time.  
Bonnie: there my best friends  
Ben: Yeah, my friends, they all moved away after graduation, and I didn't. So we just kind of drifted apart.  
Bonnie: Oh. We are bonded for life. I can't imagine it any other way.  
Ben: That tight, huh?  
Bonnie: There like my sisters. I mean, I'd die for her.

Ben sips his coffee, clearly thinking about Bonnie's love for them.

**Gilbert House**  
Stefan, Damon, Elena and I walk out onto the front porch to talk.]

Damon: Who took it?  
Stefan: I don't know.  
Damon: You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him.  
Stefan: No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before me.  
Damon: Who else knew it was there?

Stefan looks through the window at Jeremy, but doesn't day anything. Damon looks at Jeremy also and begins to walk back into the house.

Elena: No. Damon, leave him out of it!  
Damon: Why, what's the big deal?  
Elena: Damon!

Damon walks into the house, me Elena and Stefan right behind him. Damon sits on the arm of the sofa to speak with Jeremy.

Damon: So...I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?  
Jeremy: Huh?  
Damon: Don't ask questions, just spill.  
Jeremy: [chuckles] You're kidding me, right?  
Ella: Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?  
Jeremy: Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?  
Elena: Who else did you tell?  
Jeremy: Just that girl Anna.  
Damon: The hot, weird one?  
Jeremy: Yeah.  
Stefan: Wait, who is Anna?  
Damon: That's what I want to find out.

Elena's phone starts ringing. Elena goes off to answer it, leaving Damon to question Jeremy.

Damon: How do you know her?  
Jeremy: I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight.  
Damon: Perfect. I'll drive. Come on. Ella your coming too.  
Jeremy: O-Okay.  
Ella: okay.

Jeremy gets up from the couch and follows Damon out of the house with me in toe. Elena walks up the stairs and into her room, answering her phone. The scenes flip between Elena and Bonnie, at the Grill, walking away from her table with Ben to speak to Elena more privately.

Elena: OK, I'm alone. Give me all the deets, Bonnie. I'm dying.  
Bonnie: It's going great. He's a perfect gentleman.  
Elena: Gentleman, huh?  
Bonnie: I know! Boring, huh? I just want to grab him and lay one on him.  
Elena: So, why don't you?  
Bonnie: 'Cause I'm a chicken.  
Elena: [laughs] You're a powerful witch goddess. Come on, seize the day, Broomhilda.  
Bonnie: [laughs] Okay. I'm going to text you later with more details.  
Elena: You better.

Elena hangs up. Stefan enters Elena's room. Elena looks at him.

Elena: Where's Damon?  
Stefan: He left to track down Jeremy's friend Anna with Ella, see if there was anything there.  
Elena: Aren't you going to go with him? If he gets to the journal before we do, then...

Stefan pulls out a stack of papers.

Stefan: Doesn't matter.

Elena looks at the papers in Stefan's hands.

Elena: What is that?  
Stefan: It's a copy of it.  
Elena: How did you get it?  
Stefan: Well, Mr. Saltzman made a copy and was kind enough to loan it to me.  
Elena: [unconvinced] He did?  
Stefan: Not exactly, but I got it.

Elena chuckles.

**Grill**  
Anna walks into the Grill and spots Jeremy, leaning against a pool table.

Anna: You just couldn't live without me, huh?  
Jeremy: Well, I kinda miss my daily dose of cute stalker chick.  
Anna: Oh, funny.  
Jeremy: Let's play.

Jeremy and Anna set up the pool table. Damon is at the bar, listening in on them, he looks away with an expression of recognization on his face. He gazes at me. I then write on a napkin.

Ella: do you know her.

He nods.

**Mystic Falls 1864**  
It's pouring rain outside. Anna and Emily are out on the front porch. Inside the shop, Pearl is speaking with Victoria and Damon.

Pearl: The sheriff was here earlier. He bought large volumes of the vervain elixir.  
Victoria: Did he try to put his hands on you again?  
Pearl: Doesn't he always?  
Victoria: [to Damon, linking her arm through his] She's saving herself for Jonathan Gilbert  
Pearl: I'm beyond saving. We know that.

Victoria chuckles softly. Damon looks at both of them, worried.

Damon: How can you be so calm? They're getting closer to you every day.  
Victoria: We are the respectable ladies of Mystic Falls. Thanks to Emily, we walk the streets in daylight. No one will ever suspect us.  
Pearl: [looking at Damon] Not unless a human tells them.  
Damon: I'd sooner die.  
Victoria: And soon enough, you will.

Victoria and Damon share a kiss. Anna enters the shop. The three of them look over at her.]

Anna: Mrs. Fell is approaching.  
Pearl: Thank you, Annabelle.

Pearl walks over to Anna and hugs her. Anna smiles and laughs gleefully.

**Grill**  
Damon looks back over at Anna, realizing who she is. Anna smiles and laughs as she plays a game with Jeremy.

**Gilbert House**  
Stefan and Elena are looking through the copied pages of the journal in Elena's room.

Elena: Here's a reference that he wrote about Emily.

She reads aloud from the page.

Elena: "The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who-"

She pauses

Elena: Is that your father?

Stefan has sat down next to Elena.

Stefan: Yeah.

Stefan takes the pages from Elena and continues to read aloud.

Stefan: "It was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave."

Stefan looks up from the pages, his brow furrowed.

**Mystic Falls 1864**  
Giuseppe is in his study, writing in his journal. Stefan gently knocks on the door. Giuseppe looks up at him and places his journal down.

Giuseppe: Stefan. To what do I owe this pleasure?  
Stefan: Did I interrupt your writing?  
Giuseppe: These are the dull musings of my troubled mind.  
Stefan: A great mind.  
Giuseppe: Still. I will carry the real secrets with me-  
Stefan: To your grave.  
Giuseppe: And a full grave it will be.

Giuseppe gestures towards the empty chair next to him. Stefan enters the study and sits down in the chair.

Giuseppe: Now, speaking of troubled minds, what's on yours?  
Stefan: I have concerns about your plan for the vampires.  
Giuseppe: And why is that?  
Stefan: We are making the assumption that all vampires are as evil as they've been characterized, but what if that's not true?  
Giuseppe: Do you have any evidence to the contrary? Do you know of any vampires?  
Stefan: No. No, of course not. But are we to take what others say at face value? You always taught us so differently.

Giuseppe gets up and goes to pour himself a drink.

Giuseppe: Stefan...These creatures are of the darkest parts of Hell. They have the ability to control your mind, seduce your spirit. They are deadly. They must be destroyed.

He hands Stefan a glass of bourbon.

Giuseppe: Those who stand with them; those who bring shame to their families will be destroyed as well.

Giuseppe holds his glass out to Stefan, who clinks his own glass against his father's. They drink, but Stefan looks disconcerted.

**Gilbert House**  
Stefan has a look of dawning apprehension on his face.

Stefan: I know where it is.

Elena looks up at him, impressed with his quick discovery.

**Motel Room**  
Damon and I are at a motel somewhere, apparently this is where Anna is living. Damon wanted me waiting in the car but I didn't want to leave him.

Ella: how do you know her?  
Damon: she was the daughter of Victoria and Katherine's friend Pearl. She was caught and put in the tomb.  
Ella: she wants to open the tomb as well then.

We suddenly here the door unlock and damon tells me to be quiet. Anna unlocks the door to the motel room and enters. As she shuts the door, Damon appears behind it. Damon grabs Anna by the throat and vamp speeds her into a wall. Anna also grabs a hold of Damon's throat. Both of them groaning and make choking noises as they tightly hold onto the other's throats.

Damon: [choking] OK, I give. OK.

Anna releases him and he releases Anna. Damon coughs and rubs his neck.

Damon: Damn. You're strong for a little thing.  
Anna: I was wondering how long it would take you to find me.

She notices me.

Ella: you must be Anna.  
Anna: yes I'd say it is nice to meet you but I'd be lying.  
Ella: likewise, what do you want with my brother leave him out of this he has nothing to do with any of this.  
Anna: I can't promise anything.

**Old Cemetery: **  
Elena shines a flashlight onto Giuseppe's tombstone. Stefan walks around the grave, setting up torches and taking out supplies.

Elena: Why isn't your father buried in your family's tomb?  
Stefan: It wasn't built until well after he died.  
Elena: Are you sure the grimoire's in there with him?  
Stefan: As sure as I could be.  
Elena: Great.

Stefan picks two shovels up from the ground and looks at Elena.

Stefan: Elena. I can do this on my own.  
Elena: And I said I would do whatever I can to help.  
Stefan: I know, and I appreciate that, but-  
Elena: This town is my home, Stefan. My friends and family are here. You're here. I don't want that tomb opened any more than you do.

Stefan nods and hands Elena a shovel, which she takes. Stefan exhales heavily and takes a moment to gather himself.

Elena: I'm sorry that you have to do this.

**Mystic Falls 1864**  
Katherine is sitting at her vanity, examing a necklace. Stefan watches her from the bed.

Stefan: What is that?  
Katherine: A gift. From Emily, actually. And when will you stop worrying about Damon?

Katherine walks back over to Stefan, placing a shawl around her shoulders.

Stefan: I want you all to myself.  
Katherine: Just as he wants me, but I'm the one who gets to make all the rules.  
Stefan: And why is that?  
Katherine: Because I'm spoiled.  
Stefan: Yes, you are.

Katherine inches closer to Stefan and pushes him back down on the bed.

Katherine: And selfish.

Katherine straddles Stefan.

Katherine: And because I can do this.

Katherine runs her hand up Stefan's chest and he moans. She kisses his stomach.

Katherine: And this.

Katherine kisses up Stefan's chest. Stefan shuts his eyes and sighs pleasantly. Katherine kisses Stefan's neck and inches her face closer towards his.

Katherine: And this.

Katherine's eyes become red and she extends her fangs, biting into Stefan's shoulder. Stefan groans loudly as Katherine holds him down. Suddenly, Katherine starts gasping for air and pulls away from Stefan. Stefan sits up and looks at Katherine, worried.

Stefan: What? What?  
Katherine: Vervain.  
Stefan: What?

Katherine falls off the bed and onto the floor. Katherine gasps and chokes. Stefan jumps off the bed and kneels down next to Katherine, grabbing her face in his hands.

Stefan: Katherine! Katherine!

Giuseppe bursts through the door. Stefan looks up at him in shock.

Giuseppe: Go get the sheriff. Tell him we have a vampire.  
Stefan: What? No!  
Giuseppe: Do as I say, son! Nothing that you feel for her is real. She's a vampire, Stefan! A monster! I fed you vervain hoping that it would expose her.  
Stefan: How did you know?  
Giuseppe: Your sympathy for their plight. I didn't raise my sons to be so weak.

He throws Stefan a shirt.

Giuseppe: The sheriff, now. Go, quickly! Now, son!

Stefan hesitates and looks down at Katherine. Stefan stands up and runs out of the room, leaving Giuseppe alone with the weakened Katherine.

**Old Cemetery **  
Stefan and Elena are shoveling up the dirt, digging deeper and deeper into Giuseppe's grave.

**Motel Room **  
Anna places her bag on the counter and sits down, looking at Damon and eyeing me curiously.

Damon: How long have you been here?  
Anna: I arrived around half-past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb.  
Damon: How did you know about the spell?  
Anna: I didn't say much back then, which means I heard everything.

Damon moves closer to Anna, trying to intimidate her.

Damon: So if you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths right now?  
Anna gets up and walks the room.

Anna: I like to use others to do my dirty work.  
Damon: Like Logan Fell? Oh, yeah, thanks for that, by the way. Little bastard shot me.  
Anna: Logan was an idiot.  
Damon: Mm-hmm.  
Anna: We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal. I couldn't let him die.  
Damon: What'd you want with the Fell journal?  
Anna: I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong. According to her journal, Honoria gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And, according to this...

Anna walks over towards the counter, opens her bag, and takes out the Gilbert journal.

Anna: He gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it.  
Damon: Why would I help you?  
Anna: 'Cause you and I both want that tomb open.

Anna hands the journal to Damon who reads the page Anna flipped it to.

Damon: Hmm. [He shuts the journal and places it back on the counter.] Sorry. I work alone.

Damon and I exit the motel room.

Damon: she seemed to be intrigued by you.  
Ella: what me I don't know why?  
Damon: I knew her and she didn't have many friends as she had to keep moving round but usually she would have killed you but no that means she needs us.  
Ella: your not going to help her are you?  
Damon: nope.

We are in his car when Damon flicks through the journal. He finds a page.

John Gilbert: Giuseppe Salvatore will carry the secret to his grave.

Ella: do you know where it is?  
Damon: I know exactly where it is and I bet you my brother is already there.  
Ella: what are you going to do?  
Damon: your not going to like it.  
Ella: what are you doing?  
Damon: your going to be mad.  
Ella: I already am.  
Damon: fine if they already have the grimmorie he isn't going to want to give it back to me so I need to threaten Elena to get what I want.

I tense.

Damon: relax, I won't actually it will get them to pass what I want, ill feed her some blood threaten to turn her.  
Ella: let me talk to them first ill ask why they did it then you can do what you need to do.  
Damon: fine, I won't hurt her I promise.  
Ella: I know.

We drive off the the old cemetery.

**Grill**  
Ben walks over to Bonnie, the pair of them getting ready to leave.

Ben: Well, the check's paid. I'm all yours tonight. What do you want to do?  
Bonnie: This.

Bonnie kisses Ben, but after a moment she pulls away quickly, looking at him with fear.

Ben: What's wrong?  
Bonnie: Nothing. Sorry. I just should have waited until the end of the night to do that.  
Ben: I didn't mind.  
Bonnie: [chuckles] You know, I'm starting to get tired.  
Ben: Do you want go?  
Bonnie: I was going to say let's have some more coffee, get a caffeine buzz, and, I don't know, go out and do something crazy.  
Ben: Hmm, like what?  
Bonnie: Like anything.  
Ben: Okay.  
Bonnie: I'm going to run to the restroom.  
Ben: Okay.  
Bonnie: All right.

Ben sits back down at the table as Bonnie takes her jacket back off. Bonnie heads towards the restroom, looking back at Ben, she quickens her pace and glances back to make sure Ben isn't following her. She turns her head back around, still walking quickly, but Ben has blocked the entrance to the restroom, his face in its full vampire form. Bonnie gasps, but before she can scream, Ben claps a hand over her mouth and drags her into the restroom, without anyone noticing.

**Old Cemetery**

Stefan continues to shovel the dirt out of the grave. Elena stands beside the deep hole, beaming the flashlight down so Stefan can see what he is doing. Elena smiles and starts shaking her head. Stefan looks up at her.

Stefan: What?  
Elena: Not many girls can say they've done this.

Stefan continues to dig. His shovel hits something solid and it makes a loud thud. Stefan looks up at Elena with apprehension. He scraps the dirt off of the coffin with the shovel and tosses the shovel out of the grave. Stefan kneels down on the coffin, wiping the dirt away with his hands. Elena kneels down to get a better look, holding the beam steady. Stefan opens the lid of the coffin. Elena breathes heavily.

Elena: Is that it?

Stefan retrieves the grimoire, which is cradled in his father's arms. He shuts the lid of the coffin and tries to regain his composure, his eyes watery. Stefan stands up and places the grimoire on the dirt next to Elena. Elena kneels down, shining the beam on the grimoire and Stefan rips the cover off. Stefan carefully turns the pages of the grimoire, looking for the spell.

Damon: Well, what do you know?

i stand next to Damon with my arms crossed and damon has a mad expression. Elena and Stefan, startled, turn around to see Damon and I as Damon's lip curls up in a snarl.

Damon: This is an interesting turn of events.  
Stefan: I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry.  
Damon: So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you.  
Stefan: Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself.  
Damon: Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is Ella and me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you...

Damon looks back at Elena.

Damon: You had me fooled.  
Ella: why Elena?

She looks at me with a blank look.

Ella: going to lie to us some more. What relatives are you?  
Elena: I'm sorry I couldn't let him do it, I am trying to protect the town.  
Ella: we had a plan Elena, we were going to kill the rest, I can't believe you, but the next time you want to stab people in the back make sure you check who's home first.

Stefan is just shocked at how I am acting.

Ella: don't let me get started with you Stefan. I've heard stories about you, your not so innocent and you know it, you play this act. You know what I can't even waist my breath ill be I the car.

I walk off into the distance and walk to the car. I turn around to come to face with Anna.

Anna: so you are the fun sister.  
Ella: look now is really a bad time can you just hold off on the sneak attack.  
Anna: I'm not here to hurt you, I was going to ask you for your help.  
Ella: will you leave Jeremy out of this?

She nods.

Ella: meet me tomorrow, we can discuss it, I might be able to get Damon to work with you.  
Anna: why are you helping him?  
Ella: he's my friend.  
Anna: but you want him more than that.  
Ella: no I don't.  
Anna: now I can tell your lying.  
Ella: if so I can't do anything about it, he loves her.  
Anna: you never no.  
Ella: I just want this all to be over. Tomorrow meet me and we can talk.

She vanishes and I wait in the car.

Back at the woods Damon looks hurt and Elena looks ashamed.

Damon: So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out.  
Stefan: You won't kill her.

Damon nods, knowing Stefan is right. Instead, he vamp-speeds over to Elena and grabs her in a chokehold.

Damon: I can do one better.

Damon bites his wrist and forces Elena to drink his blood. Elena struggles.

Damon: Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a vampire girlfriend.  
Stefan: Let her go first.

Damon pulls his wrist away from Elena's mouth.

Damon: The book!  
Stefan: I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me.  
Damon: Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!  
Stefan: You just did the one thing that ensures that I will.

Damon, still keeping Elena in a chokehold, nods at Stefan.

Stefan: Ok.

Stefan, eyes filled with terror, slowly places the book on the ground and reaches out for Elena. Damon places his face against Elena's hair, looking as if he might not let her go, but slowly he pulls his arm away from her. Elena slowly edges to the side of the grave, then quickly jumps over it and into Stefan's arms. Stefan wraps her in a warm embrace. Elena looks at Damon, terrified, and Stefan and her walk out of the woods together. Damon watches them go and picks up the grimoire.

Back at his car he shows me the grimmorie.

Ella: what happened when I left.  
Damon: I did what I said.

We drive off.

**Mystic Falls 1864**  
A group of men walk across Mystic Falls, carrying torches and weapons, Jonathan Gilbert is at the head of the pack with his vampire compass out.

Man: Make sure the two of you stick together!  
Man 2: Go and check those woods over there!

The men continue to talk to each other and bark orders.

At the Salvatore House, Giuseppe watches the Sheriff place a muzzle over Katherine. The Sheriff and another man pick Katherine up and start carrying her off. Damon bolts into the room. Victoria has also been taken

Damon: No! Don't take them!

Giuseppe grabs Damon and slams him against the wall. Damon struggles to free himself, but the two men carry Katherine out of the room. Katherine looks over at Damon, to weak to do anything.

Giuseppe: Do you know what they'll do to you if you're branded a sympathiser? You'll be killed along with them!

Damon grabs his father by the shoulders and looks him dead in the eye.

Damon: Then let me be killed!

**Gilbert House**  
Stefan leans against the doorway in the bathroom as he watches Elena who is searching the drawers for an Aspirin.

Elena: Aspirin must be downstairs. Is my head supposed to hurt like this?  
Stefan: Oh, you'll be fine. That was just a small amount of blood. It should pass out of your system by tomorrow.

Elena walks towards Stefan. Stefan rubs her back and Elena looks up at him.

Elena: Are you OK?  
Stefan: Damon and Ella were right. This is, uh...this is my fault.

**Mystic Falls 1864**  
Four men carry Victoria and Katherine to a cart and place the, in it. Damon runs toward the cart, Stefan close behind him. Stefan manages to catch up with Damon and thrusts his arm in front of him, stopping Damon.

Stefan: Damon! Damon! Stop, stop. I'll help you. We'll get her back.

Damon violently shoves Stefan away.

Damon: Help me!? Don't you think that you've done enough? You promised you wouldn't tell him!  
Stefan: I didn't think this would happen.

The cart with Katherine in it starts to leave. Damon and Stefan watch as Katherine goes off to her death. Damon looks at Stefan with intense anger.

Damon: You did this. This is your fault.

Damon runs off.

**Gilbert House**  
Stefan's recounting his story to Elena.

Stefan: I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his faith in me, and I destroyed that. This is my fault.

Elena caresses Stefan's face.

Elena: You didn't do anything wrong. Don't forget that.  
Stefan: Okay.

Stefan caresses Elena's face. Elena groans and holds her head.

Stefan: I'm going to get you that aspirin.  
Elena: Okay.

Stefan kisses Elena's forehead and leaves the room. Elena lies down on her bed. Stefan makes his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Jenna is sitting at the dining room table. Stefan smiles at her.

Jenna: You know you're not staying the night, right?

Stefan leans against the doorframe.  
Stefan: We're just going to hang out for a little while.  
Jenna: You're lucky I like you. Keep the door open.  
Stefan: You got it. Hey, do you have any aspirin?  
Jenna: Yeah.

Jenna gets up and rummages through the cabinets. Jeremy enters the room.

Jeremy: Oh, hey, Stefan.

He looks around the room.

Jeremy: Where'd she go?

Jenna: She went to the bathroom.  
Stefan: Where'd who go?  
Jenna: He has a friend over.  
Jeremy: Anna.

Stefan looks as if he finally realises who Anna is.

**Mystic Falls 1864**  
Pearl is watching the chaos unfold around her. Anna walks up to her, looking worried.

Anna: What's happening?  
Pearl: Get Emily. Stay hidden. I'll get us out of here.

Pearl pushes Anna back and Anna retreats. Stefan is nearby and he watches as Pearl runs across the field towards a horse. She unties the horse's reins from its post. Jonathan jogs up to her.

Jonathan: Pearl!  
Pearl: Jonathan!  
Jonathan: Do you see all this? The town's gone mad rounding up the demons.

Pearl walks towards him. Jonathan smiles up at her. Suddenly,the compass needle starts spinning and points towards Pearl. Jonathan, having heard the needle move, looks down at it and back up at Pearl.

Jonathan: You!  
Pearl: Jonathan...please.

Jonathan looks at her, completely stunned. Pearl starts to back away. Anna sees this event unfolding and tries to rush to her mother's side, but Emily holds her back.

Pearl: I beg you!  
Jonathan: I've got another one over here!

Pearl vamp-speeds across the field, but is shot by a random man. Anna screams and tries to run towards Pearl.

Anna: Mother!

Emily covers Anna's mouth with her hand.

Emily: Shh, shh!

Pearl falls to the ground. Stefan watches this from a distance. Jonathan and the other man runs towards Pearl, muzzling her.

Man: Jonathan, this way!

Jonathan and the other man drag a struggling Pearl across the grass towards another carriage.

Emily: [to Anna] Shh! It'll be all right. You're going to see her again. I already know how to protect them. I'm going to protect them.

Emily removes her hand from Anna's mouth. Anna continues to cry silently. Stefan looks over at them. Emily nods at Stefan and Anna looks over at him.

**Gilbert House**  
Stefan runs over to the staircase and when he is out of Jeremy and Jenna's sight, he uses his vamp-speed to cover the remainder of the length to Elena's room.

Stefan: Elena!

Stefan looks around the room and sees that Elena's window is wide open and Elena is no where in sight.


	14. Fool Me Once

**Fool Me Once**

**Motel Room**  
Elena groggily awakens. She spots Ben sitting in a chair by the end of the bed, sleeping. She gasps and sits up frantically. Elena looks around for a way out and stares at the front door. She looks from Ben to the door, estimating if she can make it without waking him. Quietly, Elena slides off the bed and slowly steps over Ben's outstretched leg. She slowly backs up to the door, keeping an eye on Ben. Elena unlocks the deadbolt on the door, looking back at Ben occasionally. Elena turns the lock on the door and prepares to open it.

Ben: I wouldn't.

Elena gasps and spins around. Ben inches towards Elena and uses his compulsion on her.

Ben: Don't try to escape. Don't even move. Do you understand?  
Elena: I understand.

Ben scoffs and turns around to get a bottle of blood out of the mini fridge. Elena opens the front door and bolts out, but Anna blocks her escape. Anna grabs Elena by the hair and pushes her back into the motel room.

Anna: Seriously?!  
Ben: I told her not to move! I did that eye thing that you taught me!  
Anna: And forgot the lesson about vervain! She dates a vampire, Ben. Duh!

Anna pushes Elena up against a wall and opens the bathroom door.

Elena: Who are you? What do you want?  
Anna: Does it matter?

Anna forcefully pushes Elena into the bathroom and shuts the door. Elena flips the light switch and calmly searches the room for another exit. Elena looks over towards the bathtub and sees Bonnie lying in it, unconscious. Elena rushes over to her.

Elena: Bonnie? Oh my god!

**Boarding House**  
Damon and I are in the study, reading through Emily's grimoire. Stefan enters the room with an anxious look on his face. Damon does not look up at him I lift my head a little.

Stefan: Anna took Elena.  
Damon: Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails.

Stefan strides across the room towards Damon and me.

Stefan: Damon, Ella all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?  
Damon: Well, then at least you know you'll see her again.  
Stefan: Please.

Stefan sits down on the sofa, next to us.

Stefan: What do you know? You were both were with Anna, you must know where's she living. Just tell me where I can find her.

Damon: [looks up at Stefan] Nope. You can go. Really.  
Ella: You got yourselves into this you get yourself out of it.  
Stefan: You know, all I can remember is hating you Stefan. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you.

Damon lays the grimoire down and gives his attention to Stefan.

But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Victoria got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry.

Damon: Apology accepted.  
Stefan: So please, just tell me what you know.  
Damon: Huh.  
Stefan: [pleading] It's Elena. If you know something, tell me.  
Ella: I love my twin Stefan but right now is not the time for favours, you did this to yourselves with lying to us.

Damon stands up and Stefan mimics him, looking at Damon with anxiety.

Damon: I mean this sincerely.

Stefan nods, anticipating his answer.

Damon: I hope Elena dies.

Damon and I walk past Stefan, leaving the room.

**Motel Room**  
Elena wets a cloth in the sink and places it on Bonnie's forehead. Bonnie slowly opens her eyes.

Elena: Bonnie?  
Bonnie: Elena?  
Elena: Oh, you're okay!  
Bonnie: My head...  
Elena: Come here.

Elena pulls Bonnie upright.

Bonnie: Oh my god! Ben is a-!  
Elena: Shhhh.

Elena gestures at her ear and points toward the door.

Elena: They can hear.

Elena gets up and turns on the tap. She kneels back down next to Bonnie.

Bonnie: I'm so stupid!  
Elena: No, he had all of us fooled!  
Bonnie: What's going on? Why are we here?  
Elena: It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book.  
Bonnie: Spell book?  
Elena: Damon said it could be used to open the tomb.  
Bonnie: Why didn't I know about any of this?  
Elena: I was trying to keep you out of it, hoping it would never come to this.  
Bonnie: Come to what?  
Elena: They need a witch to break the spell and let the vampires out.  
Bonnie: No way!  
Elena: I know.

Ben bursts through the door. Elena grabs Bonnie's shoulders protectively. Ben turns the tap off.

Bonnie: You're wasting your time. I'm not gonna help you.

Ben smiles devilishly and grabs Elena. Bonnie reaches out to try to pull her back, but Ben manages to pull Elena away from her.

Ben: That's why she's here. Motivation for you to behave. You know, you shouldn't be so desperate. You made it too easy.

Ben pushes Elena out of the room, roughly. Bonnie gets up from the tub. Ben shuts the bathroom door.

Ben: She wants to talk to you.

Elena stumbles into the motel room. Anna leans against a table, looking at Elena.

Anna: Well, well. Elena Gilbert. You really are Katherine's doppelgänger. Your sister Victorias, got to say your sister looks more of the fun one.  
Elena: What did you do with my sister?  
Anna: nothing.  
Elena: Who are you?  
Anna: I'm Anna. Your brother may have mentioned me. [says with girlish sarcasm] I mean, we're like, practically dating.

**Mystic Grill**  
Jeremy is sitting at a table, doing homework. Nearby, Tyler is shooting pool while Matt cleans a table and talks to Tyler.

Tyler: Ten kegs? You know how much damage we could do with ten kegs? Duke's got it all hooked up.  
Matt: Duke's a douche.  
Tyler: Yeah, a douche with ten kegs. Aka, my new best friend.

Jeremy scoffs.

Tyler: What's the problem, Gilbert?  
Jeremy: Don't have one, Lockwood.  
Tyler: Yeah, I didn't think so.  
Matt: Do you ever get bored of it?  
Tyler: Of what?  
Matt: Yourself.

Matt walks off and Jeremy laughs quietly. Tyler looks at Jeremy.

Tyler: Keep laughing, buddy.

Caroline enters the Grill and walks over to Jeremy.

Caroline: Hey, Jeremy. Where is Elena? I've been texting her and Bonnie all day about Duke's party.  
Jeremy: Uh, she went somewhere with Stefan.  
Caroline: [sighs] I am so not going to be one of those girls who disappears just because she has a new boyfriend.  
Jeremy: Who is Duke?  
Caroline: Some guy that graduated a couple of years ago. And he throws a party every time he comes home from Duke.

Jeremy: Wait, Duke goes to Duke?  
Caroline: His real name's Bob or something. [Jeremy laughs quietly.] He's a total ass. But he buys the beer. You know, you should come.  
Jeremy: Uh, yeah, I - I don't think so.  
Caroline: No, seriously. Everyone goes. Even quiet loner little brothers.

Caroline: Caroline sees Matt.] Think about it.

Caroline walks up to Matt.

Caroline: Hey!  
Matt: Hey.  
Caroline: So, I have a speech. It is fully scripted and well-rehearsed. Are you ready for it?  
Matt: You wrote a speech?  
Caroline: Yes. It's a "You kissed me and I don't want things to be weird" speech. It's pre-emptive.  
Matt: [chuckles] Pre-emptive?  
Caroline: Yeah, you know, in case you were having second thoughts or regrets, or were, like, ooged out-  
Matt: Ooged, huh?  
Caroline: Can I just get on with the speech part?  
Matt: Yeah, go for it.  
Caroline: So I know that you don't think that this is going to work out between us. I just want to let you know that right here and right now, I'm offering you an out. Like an escape clause.  
Matt: Why are you giving me an escape clause?  
Caroline: I don't wanna make assumptions about what it is we're doing here.  
Matt: Got it.  
Caroline: So, if you would like to exercise it, just let me know.  
Matt: I'm good, but thanks.  
Caroline: Okay. Good. So, see you for Duke's tonight.  
Matt: Yeah.

Matt smiles and gets back to work. Caroline laughs happily.

**Motel**  
Anna peers out the curtain, looking outside.

Elena: Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb.  
Anna: Oh, I think she will.  
Elena: Do you really want Victoria out that bad?

Anna looks over at her.

Anna: Trust me. No one I know wants to see that girl again. Except Damon, the lovestruck idiot.  
Elena: Then what is it? Or who is it?  
Anna: My mother's in there.

Anna walks closer towards Elena.

Anna: the twins couldn't help themselves. They had to toy around with the Salvatore brothers. And when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away.  
Elena: [sincerely] I'm sorry.  
Anna: You really mean that, don't you? [chuckles] Yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving a purpose.  
Elena: Which is what?  
Anna: Leverage. This belong to you?

Anna holds up Elena's phone. Elena tries to grab it from her, but Anna pulls it away.

Anna: Ah-ah!

Anna walks across the room, dialling a number on the phone. The phone rings and Stefan picks up from the other end, at the Salvatore House.

Stefan: Elena? Are you okay?  
Anna: She's fine. For now. Tell me you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine.

Damon and I enter the room, leanining against the doorframe of the study in the Salvatore house.

Stefan: I can get it.  
Anna: Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together.

Anna hangs up. Stefan does the same and looks back at Damon.

Damon: Go ahead. Grovel again. Oh, wait no... I don't care.

Damon and I leave the room.

Anna knocks on the bathroom door

Anna: I'm leaving.

Ben opens the door to the bathroom and leads Bonnie out.

Anna: Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence.  
Ben: Right. I got that.

Anna leaves. Ben pushes Bonnie onto the bed.

Ben: Sit. Behave. [to Bonnie] So you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?  
Elena: Is there anything to drink here?

Ben gets up and walks over to Elena.

Ben: Are you offering? There's water on the night stand.

Elena picks up the glass of water and starts to take a drink.

Bonnie: Hey. Can I have a sip?

Elena pulls the glass away from her mouth, understanding what Bonnie plans on doing. She hands over the glass. Bonnie takes it and tosses the water on Ben. Bonnie turns the water into flames. Ben yells and pats the flame down on his arm. Elena and Bonnie get up and run to the door. Bonnie makes it to the door and opens it, ready to run out, but Ben grabs Elena before she is able to make it out.

Ben: Come back in! Shut the door!

Bonnie slides back into the room.

Bonnie: Don't hurt her!  
Ben: Don't make me!

Bonnie shuts the door behind her.  
Ben: Lock it!

Bonnie deadbolts the door.

**Town Square**  
Anna is walking through the Town Square. Jeremy sees her from the Grill and runs over to her.

Jeremy: Anna! Hey-uh, what happened to you last night?  
Anna: Sorry, I had to leave. I told Elena to tell you.  
Jeremy: I haven't seen her.  
Anna: Well, I gotta run, so-

Anna turns to leave.

Jeremy: Hey, do you wanna go to a party tonight?  
Anna: Go to what?  
Jeremy: Oh, the guy who's throwing it is a total douche, but it's supposed to be fun. I figured, you know, safety in numbers.  
Anna: [chuckles] So, you're finally ready to go out with me, are you?  
Jeremy: It's been a while since I've been to a party, and I kind of want to get back out there. And not be such a - a loner. And, uh, I like you. You're fun, and you're also kind of strange and lurky but, uh, I guess I like that, too. So, yeah, you should come to the party. With me. It's in the woods by that old cemetery.  
Anna: Oh. It's there, huh? That sounds cool. Uh, I'll meet you.  
Jeremy: Oh. Okay! Great.

Anna starts to walk away. Jeremy watches her.

Jeremy: Cool.  
Anna: Ok.

Anna looks glances back at him and Jeremy leaves. Anna sits down on a bench, waiting and looking around. Suddenly, I appear next to her, sitting on the bench. Damon is around making sure she doesn't do anything.

Ella: Got a hot date or are you just plan on nabbing my entire family?  
Anna: A party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires.  
Ella: So why take my sister you could of used me.  
Anna: I needed leverage. Anyway your minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?  
Ella: Stefan will come after you?  
Anna: Then he won't be to happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want.

Anna gets up and starts to walk away. I scrunch up my face and sighs.]

Ella: When do you want to do this?

Anna smiles and turns around.

Anna: Tonight. After sundown. Meet at the church.

Anna leaves. And Damon zips in front of me.

Damon: sure you want to do this?  
Ella: I'm not helping her with anything she took my sister I just needed her to think that we could help her. Yes I'm mad at Elena but she is my sister and no one kidnaps my sister or is mean to her but me.  
Damon: your evil you know that?  
Ella: call me the devil I don't care but I'm starting to be myself again, the way I always was.

We head off.

**Motel**  
Elena and Bonnie have resumed their seats on the beds. Ben paces in front of them.

Ben: Witches don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die.  
Bonnie: Yep. We can die.  
Ben: Ah. That sucks.

All of a sudden, Stefan kicks the door in. Ben screams as the sunlight starts to burn his skin. Stefan rips the curtain open, allowing more sunlight to pour in. Ben hides in the dark between the two beds.

Elena: Stefan!

Bonnie and Elena get up and dash out the door.

Stefan: Let's get outside!

Stefan walks over to Ben, looking down at him.

Stefan: When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I will kill you.

Stefan leaves.

**Grams House **  
Bonnie and Sheila sit at a table, conversing.

Bonnie: How did you know where we were?  
Sheila: Many things can fuel a witches power. Worry. Anger. After Stefan told me they had taken you, I had a lot of both. Simple locater spell was easy after that.  
Bonnie: I'm sorry. About all of this.  
Sheila: [with a smirk] Not as sorry as they're gonna be.

Stefan and Elena enter the room.

Elena: So what do we do now?  
Stefan: Well, for now, you need to stay here.  
Sheila: A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so.  
Stefan: I can't protect you if you leave the house.  
Sheila: We'll protect ourselves.  
Elena: We need to let him have Victoria back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it.  
Bonnie: No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants.  
Elena: What other choice do we have?

Elena looks up at Stefan.

Sheila: Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over.  
Stefan: We still have to get Damon to agree.  
Elena: He already agreed once.  
Stefan: Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry.  
Elena: He's hurt. There's a difference. I think I know what I have to do.

Elena and Stefan exchange looks.

**Motel**  
Anna walks back up to the motel room. She sees that the door is wide open and Elena and Bonnie have escaped.

Anna: You've got to be kidding me.

Anna walks in and looks over at Ben, who is still crouched between the two beds, his hoodie over his head.

Ben: It was Stefan. There was nothing I could -

Anna holds her finger up at him.

Anna: Shut up! Stop talking.

She rubs her face with her hands and sits down in a chair.

Anna: Without the witch, we don't have Damon or the grimoire. Damon's not gonna stop. He'll find a way in. And we're gonna be there when he does.

**Boarding House**  
Damon puts on his jacket, preparing for us to leave. Elena enters the room and removes her scarf. Damon looks up at her.

Damon: I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?

Damon picks up the grimoire.

Elena: Stefan.

She glances at me with an apologetic look.

Damon: Ah, brother. Ever the white knight.  
Elena: I convinced Bonnie to help you.  
Damon: I doubt that.

Elena walks around the edge of the study towards the stairs, leading to the sunken part of the room where Damon is.

Elena: I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really.  
Ella: I think you should leave Elena.

I say loudly but Damon continues talking.

Damon: Well, at least you're honest.  
Elena: I was protecting the people I love, Damon. But so were you, in your own, twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing.  
Ella: How is lying protecting?

Elena descends the stairs and ignores me.

Damon: your sister is right Im not interested.

We start to leave.

Elena: Yes you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday.  
Damon: [turns around] Fool me once, shame on you.  
Elena: Okay, when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me you could have?

Damon places the grimoire on a table and walks towards Elena, crossing his arms.

Damon: Who's to say I didn't?  
Elena: You didn't. I know you didn't. But you could have. You and I... we have something. An understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Victoria back.  
Damon: [groans, unconvinced] I wish I could believe you.

Elena unclasps her necklace, takes it off, and holds it in her hand, showing it to Damon.

Elena: Ask me if I'm lying now.

Elena places the necklace down on a table and waits for Damon to respond.

Ella: She's actually telling the truth Damon.  
Damon: You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do.

Elena: Then we'll deal with it.

Damon picks up Elena's necklace and clasps it back around her neck.

Damon: I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. For all of us. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it.

Damon and I walk away.

**Dukes Party - The woods**  
Elena, Damon and I arrive at the Woods and see over a dozen students drinking and chatting.

Ella: The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church.  
Damon: Your hope, not mine.

I nudge him playfully and he playfully nudges back and Matt and Caroline walk up to us.

Matt: Ella, Elena, hey!  
Caroline: Elena, Ella! Oh my God, where have you been?

Caroline intertwines her fingers with Matt's. Elena acknowledges this action.

Damon: Long story, no time to tell it.  
Caroline: I wasn't talking to you.  
Damon: Sure you were.  
Matt: We haven't met. I'm Matt.

Matt holds out his hand for Damon to shake.

Damon: Matt, there's a reason we haven't met. We are going that way.

Damon grabs Elena's and mines arms and starts dragging us away. Elena looks back at Matt and Caroline as she's being pushed along.  
Elena: Ah, I'm sorry, guys.

Matt and Caroline watch them go. Stefan climbs up from the tomb with a shovel in hand.

Stefan: Cleared the debris away. Set the torches like you asked. We can get down now.

Stefan places the shovel against a rock. Cans of gasoline lie near by and Bonnie looks at them.

Bonnie: What is that?  
Stefan: It's everything I need to destroy them.

Stefan hands Sheila a flashlight.

Sheila: Are you sure that Damon will come back with them?

Damon whistles and Elena and I follow him.. They turn and look at him.

Damon: Brother. Witches.

We stride past them with the grimoire, Elena and I trudging along behind him. Damon descends the stairs into the tomb. Elena walks over to Stefan.

Stefan: Everything okay?  
Elena: I just want to get this over with. Are we ready?  
Bonnie: I guess so.

I look up at Damon who I see a smile on his face.

Ella: Your going to be with her soon.

He smiles at me and we walk down under the church.

Back at the Duke party, Tyler and another guy are engaging in a beer chugging contest. Tyler wins and slams his cup down on the ground.

Tyler: Done!

Jeremy arrives at the party and Tyler spots him.

Tyler: I'll be right back.

He walks over to Jeremy.

Tyler: Hey man, uh, you got any weed?  
Jeremy: Wait, you're kidding me, right? You act like a total dick every time we cross paths, and - and now you wanna party with me?  
Tyler: Lighten up, Gilbert. I'm just asking you a question.  
Jeremy: Look, I don't get you man.  
Tyler: It's a party. You're a partier. There's no need to psychoanalyze it.  
Jeremy: I don't party anymore and even if I did, it wouldn't be with you.

Tyler starts to walk away.

Tyler: No problem. Carry on just standing there. By yourself. All alone. The enemy of fun. Do you even have any friends?

Tyler turns around and walks off. Jeremy turns around and Anna has suddenly appeared behind him. Jeremy is startled, but chuckles.

Jeremy: Thank God.  
Anna: Weird hello but, okay. What's the matter?  
Jeremy: Uh, nothing. Nothing, just...

Anna crosses her arms over her chest and looks at Jeremy, unconvinced.

Jeremy: It's- nothing.  
Anna: Come on, let's walk.

Jeremy and Anna walk off with their arms around each other.

**Tomb**  
Sheila is lighting the torches. Bonnie stands next to her as Stefan, Damon, Elena and myself watch from the entrance.

Sheila: Air. Earth. Fire.  
Bonnie: Water.

Bonnie holds up a water bottle and Sheila takes it, sprinkling the water on the floor.

Elena: That's it? Just water from the tap?  
Sheila: As opposed to what?  
Elena: I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something.

Sheila smirks at Elena. Damon pulls out a blood bag and unravels it.

Stefan: What's that?  
Damon: It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless anyone wants to offer a vein to tap.

He looks back at Elena, who looks at him, unamused. Stefan sighs and Damon whispers his next sentenct to him.

Damon: Admit it - you can't wait to get rid of me.  
Stefan: [chuckles] I can't wait to get rid of you.  
Damon: Hmm.

Bonnie looks up at them from the ground.

Bonnie: We're ready.

I stand watching what is going on.

**Woods**  
Jeremy is leaning against a tree. Anna is standing in front of him.

Anna: This place is wild.  
Jeremy: You kinda like dead people, huh?  
Anna: I'm strange, remember? You okay?  
Jeremy: Uh, yeah. Yeah. This place makes me think about someone.  
Anna: A dead someone?  
Jeremy: No, no, just... someone I used to know. So, uh, hey, [chuckles] we made it all of what, 37 minutes, in that party?  
Anna: [smiles and laughs] Not your scene?

Jeremy pushes himself into a standing position.

Jeremy: I'm not really sure what my scene is anymore. So what do you say? You, uh, you wanna be part of my non-scene?  
Anna: I would happily be a part of your non-scene, except, uh, I'm leaving.  
Jeremy: Wait, what?  
Anna: Yeah. My mom and I are moving away.  
Jeremy: Oh. Uh- that's-that's a bummer.  
Anna: Yeah?  
Jeremy: Well, yeah.  
Anna: So, guess this is goodbye.  
Jeremy: I guess it is.

Jeremy and Anna lean into each other and kiss. Anna pulls away, her face transforming. Jeremy looks at her, alarmed.

Jeremy: Anna, your face!

Anna turns around

Anna: It's nothing.  
Jeremy: It didn't look like nothing.

Ben hits Jeremy from behind. Jeremy falls to the ground, unconscious.

Anna: [sighs] You didn't have to hit him that hard.  
Ben: Yes, I did.  
Anna: Grab him and lets go. I'm taking him to meet my mother.

Matt is leaning against a tree with a beer in his hand. Tyler sneaks up and swipes the beer out of his hand.

Tyler: Swoop!

Tyler takes a drink.

Matt: Hey!  
Tyler: Aah. Where's your date?  
Matt: Who knows?  
Tyler: Aww, is the honeymoon over already?  
Matt: Maybe.  
Tyler: After all that grief you gave me about liking her. I figured it would have lasted longer than five minutes.  
Matt: Look, I just - I don't know if I can do the whole public couple thing. She - she seems like she might be a little clingy.  
Tyler: Well, good. I need my boy single anyway.

Pats Matt's arm.

Tyler: Oh, incoming.

Caroline approaches them with a smile.

Caroline: Hey! There you are.  
Matt: Here I am.  
Tyler: Yeah, well, I'm not drunk enough. So I'm just gonna go get another beer.

Tyler walks off.

Caroline: So...  
Matt: So.  
Caroline: I have another speech.  
Matt: Okay.  
Caroline: The hand thing, with Elena, it was lame. Well, I was lame. And, hey, your feelings for Elena aside, Damon was there, and he was always such a jerk to me. And I wanted to show off that I was with a good guy. So, anyway, I was lame. So, forgiven?  
Matt: Yeah, of course. Yeah.

Caroline smiles, relieved.

**Tomb**  
Bonnie and Sheila are reciting a spell, their eyes shut and hands interlocked.

Damon: What are they saying?  
Stefan: Sounds Latin.  
Elena: I don't think it's Latin.

After a few more seconds of the witches reciting the spell, the torches flare up. Elena grabs onto Stefan's arm as I am intrigued with what they are doing.

Ella: What's happening?

The door to the tomb creaks open. Sheila and Bonnie stop chanting and look up.

Bonnie: It worked!  
Sheila: Of course it worked.  
Damon: [to Stefan] We have some fires to build.  
Stefan: [looks back at Elena, gently touching her shoulder] I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back.

Elena nods and Stefan ascends the stairs out of the tomb. Damon looks from Bonnie and Sheila to Elena. Damon then comes to me.

Damon: You ready?  
Ella: What?  
Damon: [to Sheila and Bonnie] You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?

Damon grabs my arm.

Sheila: Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down.  
Damon: You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?  
Sheila: As much as I trust you.  
Ella: Enough. It's fine I'm safe. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go.

Damon grabs a torch from the circle as i nod at Sheila and Bonnie, reassuringly, and follows Damon into the tomb.

Stefan runs over to the gasoline and starts to gather the cans up. Suddenly, someone speaks to him.

Ben: Dark down there?

Stefan straightens up, looking at Ben. Jeremy, unconscious, lies at Ben's feet.

Stefan: Thought I told you to leave.  
Ben: I considered it. Then I thought, screw you.

Anna: Hey, hero. [Stefan turns around and sees Anna] I'm going down there to get my mother.  
Stefan: I can't let you do that.  
Anna: Well, Ben's about to make a main course out of Elena's little brother. So, you can stop me or him. Your choice.

Anna vamp-runs into the tomb.

Damon and I are down in the tomb, searching for Katherine. I hear whispers throughout the tomb.

Ella: What is that?! Please don't leave me.  
Damon: Im not going to let anything happen to you just stay here ill be right back. They can sense you. Now, where is she?

Damon walks away, leaving me behind.

Ella: Damon!

Anna descends the stairs into the tomb. Bonnie looks over at her.

Bonnie: Hey, you're not going in there!  
Anna: You think you can stop me?  
Sheila: Bonnie...

Bonnie steps aside. Anna grabs a flashlight from the ground and runs into the tomb. Bonnie turns and looks at Sheila, angered.

Bonnie: Why did you let her go in?  
Sheila: Because she isn't coming out, baby. None of them are.

Above the tomb, Stefan and Ben are in a tense conversation.

Stefan: Do you really think that she cares about you? Hm? You're disposable.  
Ben: I don't care. She already gave me what I want.  
Stefan: Are you going to say "eternal life"? You really that stupid?

Ben moves closer towards Stefan.

Ben: You know, I've heard about you. You don't feed. You're not strong enough to beat me.

Ben rushes at Stefan. Stefan thrusts his arm, easily knocking Ben to the ground. Stefan picks up the hose connected to the gasoline can. Ben gets up and looks at Stefan.

Ben: Is that all you got?  
Stefan: No. I got this.

Stefan ignites the torch and sets Ben on fire. Ben screams and flails around, before finally falling to the the ground, dead.

Back in the tomb, I am still searching for Damon inside.

Ella: Damon? [whispers] Damon!

I continue to hear the whispering around her. Startled, she falls but quickly gets back up. Her flashlight beam lands on one of the mummified vampires. As she walks around the room, she sees more and more vampires. Panicked, I fall down next to one of the mummified vampires, her beam lands on him and she gasps in shock. The vampire's eyes open and are bloodshot with hunger. I scream loudly and get up, looking around for an exit. My beam of light lands on Anna who is standing right behind her.

Stefan walks back down into the tomb and looks around to see that Ella is missing

Stefan: Where's Ella?  
Elena: Damon took her inside.  
Stefan: What?!

Stefan runs towards the entrance of the tomb. Sheila grabs his arm.

Sheila: Stefan! If you go in there, you won't come out.  
Stefan: What did you do?  
Sheila: Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door.  
Stefan: What's the seal?  
Sheila: Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from coming out.  
Stefan: Ella's human. She can leave. Anna and Katherine can't. Damon can't. You were never planning on breaking the spell, were you?  
Sheila: I told you. I will protect my own. Ella can get out. That's all that matters.

Anna steps towards me, shining her flashlight on me.

Anna: You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it.  
Ella: Im usually fine but when I'm left alone in a tomb with 20 or so mummified vampires gets my heart beating.

I start to walk backwards and bump into Pearl. Anna sees her mother and kneels down next to her, caressing her arm.

Anna: Mother! Mother. Your sisters boyfriend and brother did this, you know.  
Ella: His father did actually.

Anna stands up and faces me.

Anna: And Jonathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but...  
Ella: fine use me leave Jeremy alone, I told you I'd help you but you just had to piss me off.

Anna vamp-runs in front of me and grabs me by the wrist, and bites down. I scream loudly. In the ante-chamber, Stefan and Elena hear my screams echo through the tomb. Stefan dashes into the tomb. Bonnie chases after him.

Bonnie: Stefan!

Sheila blocks Bonnie from entering the tomb.

Bonnie: You can't just leave him in there, Grams!  
Sheila: He made his choice!  
Bonnie: No. Here.

She picks up the grimoire and looks desperately at her Grams.

Bonnie: Just show me what to do. I'll do it.  
Sheila: We are not strong enough. Even if we were able to bring the seal down, there's no guarantee that we could get it back up again.  
Bonnie: You said it yourself, many things can fuel a witches power. Help me or I'll do it alone.

Anna pushes me down on the ground, across Pearl's lap, and holds my wrist up to her mouth. I struggles but Pearl, smelling the blood, begins to drink.  
Ella: okay shes had enough get her a blood bag.

But pearl continues drinking.

Ella: Anna stop!  
Anna: [to Pearl] I'm gonna get you out.

Stefan runs in.

Stefan: Let her go!

Stefan grabs Anna and pushes her aside.

Anna: No!

Stefan and Elena grab me and pull me up, pushing me towards the exit.

Stefan: Go. Go. I'm right behind you.

Stefan blocks Anna from chasing down Elena.

Pearl: Anna.

Anna rushes to her mother's side, caressing her face in her hands and crying happily.

Pearl: Annabelle.

Bonnie and Sheila are looking through the grimoire when me and Elena exit the tomb.

Bonnie: Ella, Elena, Stefan...  
Ella: He's right behind me.

Bonnie and Sheila look at the entrance to the tomb I turn around and see Stefan standing in the doorway. Elena walks up to him knowing what happened, worried.

Ella: Stefan, what are you doing?  
Bonnie: It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it.  
Ella: What is it?  
Stefan: I can't.  
Elena: Can't? Can't what?  
Bonnie: The spell's still up. We can't get them out yet.  
Elena: You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?

Stefan looks down, not answering and looks back at Elena.

Stefan: We heard you scream.

I then realise Damon.

Ella: Damon, we can't leave him.  
Stefan: I know.  
Sheila: Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long.

Stefan goes back into the tomb to find Damon. Damon is still searching the tomb for Katherine. Frustrated, he kicks the dirt on the floor.

Damon: She's not here.

Stefan walks up to Damon.

Stefan: Damon.  
Damon: She's not here.  
Stefan: What?

Damon pulls out the blood bag.

Damon: She's not here!

Damon throws the blood bag at the wall. The blood splatters across it. Damon looks at Stefan with anguish.

Sheila and Bonnie are reciting the spell to lift the seal as Elena circles around them. The torches flare up and Elena looks towards the tomb.

Elena: I think it's working.

Anna exits the tomb with Pearl, who is still weak.

Anna: I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him.

Anna and Pearl leave. The torches begin to falter.

Sheila: Bonnie, keep going! [to me] They better hurry.  
Elena: Stefan, they can't hold it much longer!

The torches extinguish themselves. Bonnie looks faint and Sheila doesn't look much better. I run back into the tomb.

Stefan: Damon, we need to get out of here.  
Damon: It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside.  
Stefan: If we don't leave now, we're not getting out.  
Damon: How could she not be in here?  
Stefan: It's not worth spending all of eternity down here. She's not worth it!  
Damon: No!

Damon angrily pushes Stefan away. I rush into the room.

Ella: Damon! Please.

i take his hand and i follow, leave the tomb.

Bonnie and Sheila are still chanting the spell to keep the seal down. Bonnie stops for a moment, gasping for air and keeling over.

Bonnie: Oh my God. I can't!  
Sheila: Yes, you can.

They continue chanting. Damon exits the tomb first, followed by me, who turns around and I embrace Elena. The door to the tomb closes and the torches die out.

At the party in the woods, Caroline is talking with a group of friends, she looks over at Matt, who is leaning against his truck and they smile at each other. Caroline walks over to him.

Matt: Is this for real?  
Caroline: Is what for real?

Matt: You being all cool and honest and open?

Caroline walks a step closer to Matt.

Caroline: Speech number three? I want this to work. And I'm scared that you're gonna change your mind and you're not gonna want it. I don't want to mess it up.  
Matt: I don't want to mess it up either.

They place their foreheads together

Stefan and Elena exit the tomb and run over to Jeremy, who is waking up. I search for Damon who is standing on his own by a tree, my heart just breaks for him.

Stefan: He's okay.

Elena and Stefan kneel down next to Jeremy, who groans.

Stefan: He's all right.

I walk towards him. I wrap my arms around him and place my head on his shoulder.

Ella: I'm so sorry Damon, so sorry,

He is still emotionless but I can feel it hurts him but doesn't want to show it.

Ella: Come on Damon, ill drive you home.

I take hold of his hand making him feel comforted and walk towards my car.

Damon: I have to stop somewhere first.  
Ella: do what you need to do, ill wait in the car.

**Grams House **  
Sheila walks unsteadily to her room. Bonnie gently grabs her arms to guide her.

Bonnie: Hey, let me help you.  
Sheila: Oh, I'm fine. You don't need to coddle me, baby.  
Bonnie: It was a big spell, Grams. I could tell it took a lot out of you.  
Sheila: I'll be fine.

Sheila continues to walk unsteadily towards her bed as Bonnie looks on with worry.

**Gilbert House**  
Elena carries a glass of water and an Aspirin into Jeremy's room and hands it to him.

Elena: How's your head?  
Jeremy: Uh- it's alright. I just... I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much, I swear.  
Elena: And you don't remember anything?  
Jeremy: The whole things pretty cloudy. I just... I know how this looks. I'm - I'm sorry.  
Elena: No, Jeremy, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything, okay?  
Jeremy: Yeah, okay.  
Elena: I've got to head on over to Bonnie's for a little bit, but is there anything that you need?  
Jeremy: No, I'm just... I'm gonna crash.  
Elena: Okay, well, Jenna's here and I'll be back soon.

Elena leaves. Jeremy gets up from his bed and goes to his computer. He googles the word "

Pearl and Anna go back to the motel room. Anna turns on the light and gets a shock when she sees Damon sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

Damon: You knew Katherine wasn't in there.  
Anna: You wouldn't have helped me.

Damon vamp-runs at Pearl and grabs her by the throat.

Anna: No! No!  
Damon: Why do you get a happy ending?

Anna rushes towards him.

Anna: Damon, please! You wouldn't have helped me, you know you wouldn't have!

grabs a hold of Anna, restricting her movement.

Damon: Why do you get it and I don't?  
Pearl: The guard. The one at the church. The one who locked us in. She promised to turn him. He was obsessed with her. She had him under her spell, like everybody else. He let her go.

Damon releases Anna and Pearl. Anna wraps her arms around Pearl and looks up at Damon.

Anna: Last I saw her was Chicago. 1983. She knew where you were Damon. She didn't care.

Damon is utterly hurt by this new piece of information.

Anna: Sorry.

Anna embraces Pearl while Damon leaves the motel room and heads back to the car where I am waiting, he looks even more disheveled

Ella: what happened?  
Damon: just drive I can't talk right now.

I nod and drive off,

**Grams House**  
Elena is at Sheila's house, talking on the phone with Stefan, who is at the Salvatore house.]

Elena: I just got to Bonnie's.  
Stefan: Everything alright?  
Elena: Yeah. How's Damon? Is he gonna be okay?  
Stefan: I don't know. Can I call you later?  
Elena: Yeah, of course.

Boarding House  
I walks into the parlor with Damon who takes a seat sitting down, staring blankly at the fire.

Ella: Im hear for you Damon if you need it.

I tip my head onto his shoulder and rub his arm he slowly leans down and lays his head on my lap and I comb my fingers through his raven black hair.

Damon: she never cared about me, she knew where I was, she never loved me.

I feel my heart breaking,

Ella: Im sorry Damon, it might not be the same but I've had my heart broken and I'm sorry. I wish I knew what to say and do I just don't want to push it.  
Damon: what your doing is perfect.  
Ella: it's nice seeing you like this?  
Damon: nice how.  
Ella: even though your a vampire you care and that's what's good about you deep down all the anger your feeling you deal with it in horrible ways but its only to get attention and Damon you don't need to do that for me, I like you for you and I will never hurt you like Katherine did,

He looks at me and smiles the first time in a while.

Ella: would you like a drink I thing we need it.

I stand and make my way for the bar as I reach the bar I feel a pair of hands around my waist I sigh at the shock appearance but go with it.

Ella: scotch.

I pour some scotch into two glasses and can feel Damon's hands riding up my body which makes me shiver. I turn around and our faces are inches apart. I place the drinks back down and stare into his eyes. Is he thinking straight is he just using me to get over it. I feel him getting closer and closer to me. I can smell his scent his muscular body against my body. He leans his head down and starts kissing my neck where I lean it back. He works his way up and our noses are touching.

Ella: are you sure Damon?

I whisper to him as I wrap my arms around his neck and he pushes me against a cabinet and he kisses me. It's long the kiss. His tongue searches for mine nd finds it and he explores my mouth. He lifts me onto the cabinet and he is inbetween my legs and he kisses and licks my neck. He vamp speeds up the stairs stopping several times making the kiss last. We reach his bedroom where he shuts and locks the door and he pushes me against the back of it. He kisses me again slowly writing my shirt off and undoing my buttons on my jeans. He rip rip his shirt off and I kiss his neck and stomach he lifts me up and we make it to the bed. I straddle him as I kiss up his stomach and move my way up. I grind my body on his and I stop as my hair falls over my shoulders and I flip it out of my face he pulls me down and rolls me underneath and starts to kiss and feel my body. I feel his erection peaking my sex and it's only moment later where he drives inside of me and I groan and make noises. He continues until he has peaked and we have gone on for a while. It lasted forever. I lay puffed on his chest when I'm finished.  
I still see the pain in his eyes but I don't want to push it so I just lie there next to him with the sheet over my naked body and I can see Damon slowly falling asleep.

Damon: thank you for being here.  
Ella: no Damon thank you, I know your hurting your not just going to forget loving her but I will help you through it. I have to get home. Don't do anything stupid.

I crawl off the bed and get my clothes back on and leave his room and sneak out of the boarding house.

**Grams** **House**  
Bonnie enters Gram's room carrying a cup of tea for her

Bonnie: Here you go, Grams.

Bonnie places the tea on the nightstand and pulls the covers up over Sheila. She looks down at her Grams and gets the feeling that something is wrong.  
Bonnie: Grams?

Bonnie sits down on the bed and starts to shake Sheila.

Bonnie: Grams! Grams, wake up! Grams! Grams! [sobbing] Elena!

Elena dashes into the room, looking bewildered.

Bonnie: Help! Wake up! She's not breathing! She's just not breathing! Please, wake up!

Elena runs out of the room and grabs the phone, dialling 911. Bonnie gets up as well.

Bonnie: I'm gonna fix it! It's okay, I can fix this!  
Elena: Yes, I need an ambulance to Oak Street. It's an emergency, quick.

Bonnie grabs the grimoire and flips through the pages, trying to find a spell to bring her Grams back. Elena walks back into the room and gently grabs Bonnie's shoulders.

Elena: Bonnie... Bonnie.  
Bonnie: No! No! I can fix it! Grams, I can fix this!  
Elena: Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie.

Bonnie continues to sob as Elena wraps her arms around Bonnie, trying to comfort her.

**Gilbert House:**  
Arriving home Jenna is out, and Jeremy is in his room. I make my way for my room and I receive a text from Damon.

Damon: Thank you again Ella, your truly a great friend.  
Ella: don't mention it xx

I quickly have a shower get in my pjs and fall asleep. I think about what happened today. I just slept with Damon no one can know, he was hurting it was emotionless sex. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Tomb  
Down in the tomb, the blood bag that Damon threw drips down from the wall. A vampire sits below the pool of blood on the wall and it drips down towards him. The vampire gets up, opens the door of the tomb, and is able to walk out. He looks up at the ceiling, finally free.


	15. A Few Old Men

Warning this chapter has some tough scenes just a heads up.

Thank you everyone for reading please review and keep reading I write everyday and I have been working on this for a while so chapters for season 1 a will all be up in the next day or so. Enjoy!

love Anna xx

* * *

**A few old men:**

**Woods**  
A man is backpacking through the woods near the church ruins. He hears the sounds of twigs snapping and turns around, coming face to face with Harper, the vampire from the tomb, who still looks hungry.

Man: Jeez! You scared me.  
Harper: Do you know what day it is?  
Man: Saturday.  
Harper: And what year?  
Man: It's 2010. Are you OK?  
Harper: Thank you.  
Man: Wait, what's your name?  
Harper: It's Harper, sir.

The man inches closer to Harper, observing him.

Man: How did you get out here? And why are you dressed like that?  
Harper: You seem like a very nice person. I'm sorry.  
Man: Sorry for what?

Harper extends his fangs and bites down on the man's neck. The man screams loudly. Harper has killed the man. He has also taken his clothing. He pats himself down when a cell phone goes off in his pocket. Confused, Harper takes the phone out and throws it down onto the ground. He quickly leaves the woods.

**Gilbert House**  
Elena and I are sitting on the porch swing, her journal laid out on her lap and her phone up to her ear as she leaves Bonnie a voicemail.

Elena: Hey, Bonnie, it's me just checking in, seeing how you're doing. We miss you here. Don't let your aunt drive you too crazy.

Jenna walks up onto the porch and stops to look at Elena while sipping her coffee.

Elena: Come home soon. Love you. [hangs up]  
Jenna: What are you two doing out here? It's cold.  
Ella: Thinking, writing. The, uh, funeral for Bonnie's grandma, it brought back a lot about mom and dad. I was wondering... you said that you would do some digging about them, the adoption.  
Jenna: Right.  
Elena: So did you? Dig?  
Jenna: Come on inside.

We go inside. Jenna pulls out her laptop and sits down at the dining table and Elena stands next to her, removing her jacket.

Jenna: Your dad kept everything from his medical practice—records, logs, old appointment books.

She pulls out a journal and opens it, showing a page to us.

Jenna: I found an entry from the night you two were born. Patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson.  
Ella: Do you think that's her real name?  
Jenna: Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. First name, maybe. But where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So I binged it.

She pulls up the Internet and types in a name in the search engine

Jenna: I searched for all the Peterson's in this area born the same year as Isobel, found 3-2 men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia.  
Elena: That's not far from here.  
Jenna: Well, watch this.

Jenna types something else into the search engine and pulls up an image of Isobel from high school.

Ella: Isobel. [looks at the picture with a smile] She was a cheerleader.  
Jenna: Trudie still lives there. [She hands us a post-it note] This is her address.  
Elena: What about Isobel?  
Jenna: I couldn't find anything about her.

Elena looks disheartened as she sits down at the table. Jenna briefly pauses before divulging new information.

Jenna:Listen. There's something else. Mr. Saltzman, Ric, his wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel.

Ella: Wait. "Was," as in...  
Jenna: She died.

Later, Elena is putting away clothes in her drawer. Stefan stands behind her as they discuss this new turn of events.

Stefan: Alaric's wife might have been your mother?  
Elena: [sighs] It can't be true, right? I mean, the coincidence alone is just crazy.

She turns around to look at Stefan and holds up the post-it note

Elena: I have the address for her friend Trudie.  
Stefan: You wanna talk to her.  
Elena: I don't know. I... I-I don't know. If it's true and they are the same person, that means that my birth mother is dead, and I don't know if I could handle that.  
Stefan: Elena, did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?  
Elena: Just that she was killed and the case was never solved.

Stefan nods at this prior knowlege. Elena looks at him, surprised.

Elena: You knew that already?  
Stefan: The night at the school when he attacked me, he told me some things about her death.  
Elena: Well—  
Stefan: No, no. [He gently grabs Elena's wrists.] It's not possible. The coincidence is—it's too much. Now, listen, if you do decide to go talk to Isobel's friend, I'll go with you. Ok?  
Elena: I just don't know what I'm gonna do yet.

Elena wraps her arms around Stefan's neck and they embrace each other lovingly.

Stefan: I should get going. I gotta go deal with Damon.  
Elena: How's he doing?  
Stefan: He's dealing in his own way but Ella has been there for him.  
Elena: what do you mean been there.  
Stefan: she came over last night to check on him she cares for him.  
Elena: should we be worried?  
Stefan: if anything Ella can get through to him, he hasn't killed anyone since he and her have gotten close.

She nods but is still worried.

I am in my room getting ready for the day, not much I'm going to be doing just relaxing there is a raffle at the grill but I am going to miss out on it. So much has happened I just want a night in tonight let everyone else have fun. I walk out of my wardrobe and see Elena and Stefan have come in.

Ella: hi guys need anything.  
Elena: no nothing.

Stefan leaves.

Elena: did you want to come with me to meet Trudie?

I nod.

Ella: does Stefan know?  
Elena: no and I want it to stay that way.  
Ella: alright, what does he think your going to be doing?  
Elena: no and I don't want him to not yet, it's our thing we need to find out.  
Ella: okay let's go.

**Boarding House**  
Damon is feeding off a young sorority girl. There are other girls dancing to the music in the room. All of the girls have bite marks up and down their bodies. Damon comes up for air after feeding.

Girl: How do I taste?  
Damon: [drunkenly] Oh, so much better than your friends. But shh. Don't tell them. They might get jealous.

Suddenly, the lights come on. Stefan enters the room.

Damon: No! Buzzkill Bob.

Stefan turns the music off. Damon looks up at him blearily.

Damon: Greetings.  
Stefan: Can we talk?  
Damon: Yeah.  
Stefan: Without the Tri-Delts.  
Damon: Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They're really good at keeping secrets.

Stefan gets his way though and him and Damon converse in a private corner while the girls lounge around on the sofas. Damon has a bottle of booze in hand.

Damon: You're worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal: get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? You know, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want.

Stefan: That's kind of what I'm afraid of.  
Damon: Relax. I haven't killed anyone in- [sighs] too long.  
Stefan: Those girls?  
Damon: Will end up in their dorm with headaches, think they blacked out. Business as usual. Predictable you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk. So drink up.

He pushes the bottle into Stefan's chest.

Damon: Spill it, brother.

Stefan grabs the bottle and places it to his side.

Stefan: There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke.  
Damon: You wanna discuss the women in my past right now? Seriously?  
Stefan: You killed her.  
Damon: What's your point?  
Stefan: I just—just wanna know if you remember anything about her.  
Damon: Oh, it's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan.  
Stefan: Well, think hard. It's important.

Damon grasps Stefan's shoulder and whispers in his ear.

Damon: Nothing is important, not anymore.

He claps Stefan on the shoulder and pulls away, grabbing the bottle from Stefan's hand.

Damon: Great chat. I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief, which I'm sure you understand."TTFN", said the Tri-Delt. Heh.  
Stefan: and what are you doing with Ella?  
Damon: what do you mean?  
Stefan: I don't know if you have compelled her or what but leave her out of this she doesn't deserve it.  
Damon: why do you think I compelled her you know women can fall for me without compulsion. And I'm not doing anything.  
Stefan: just don't pull her into your bad life, Damon I mean it I won't let you.

Damon laughs.

Damon: who says I have to ask her, for you to know where friends nothing more.

Damon walks back to the girls.

**Matts House**  
Matt and Caroline are on the couch, watching TV. Matt's arm is slung over Caroline's shoulder. Caroline makes a huffing noise. Matt mutes the TV and looks over at her.

Matt: What?  
Caroline: This is boring. I'm bored.  
Matt: Wow.  
Caroline: But we have this entire house to ourselves. I mean, it's practically a bachelor pad.  
Matt: And...  
Caroline: So shouldn't we do something a little bit more bachelor-paddy?  
Matt: What? Something like this?

Matt lifts Caroline's chin up and kisses her and pulls away.

Caroline: Something like that.

Matt turns away from Caroline, unmuting the TV.

Matt: I don't know. This is a pretty good show.

Caroline hits him.

Caroline: Seriously?

Caroline crosses her arms and giggles. Matt pushes her down on the couch and she laughs as she wraps her legs around his waist. They begin to kiss passionately. Matt removes his shirt and Caroline removes hers. They continue kissing.

Kelly: Oh, god.

Matt looks up suddenly. Kelly is standing in the doorframe, looking at them.

Kelly: Not on my couch.  
Matt: Mom! Hey.

Matt covers Caroline up with a pillow. Caroline places her hands on her face, embarrassed.

**Grill**  
Alaric and Jenna are hanging up a banner, outside, for the Founder's Fundraiser.

Alaric: I don't know. It's just weird, you know, me being raffled off like a Disney Cruise.  
Jenna: In this town, fundraising is like indentured servitude. You don't have a choice. Besides, you're a bachelor, and you're eligible, so there you go.

Alaric moves to the side of the banner that Jenna is attempting to hang up.

Alaric: Here. Let me help you with this.

Alaric helps her hang up the banner and Jenna smiles up at him. Alaric leans in and kisses Jenna. Jenna looks windswept as he pulls away.

Jenna: Oh, god. I can't believe I'm gonna do this.  
Alaric: What?  
Jenna: I am totally going to ruin this moment, but I-I have to tell you. Ella and Elena recently found out they were adopted, and we've been looking for their birth mother...whose name was Isobel.  
Alaric: Isobel? Like my wife?

Jenna nods.

Alaric: Isobel never had a baby.  
Jenna: Are you sure? Not before you were together?  
Alaric: Nope. No way.

Jenna takes out her phone and hands it to Alaric. A picture of Isobel is on the screen.

Jenna: This is their birth mother.

Alaric looks alarmed.

Alaric: Ah, she, uh—she never told me. I, uh—I'm gonna go. Yeah, I'm gonna—gonna go.

Alaric awkwardly walks off. Jenna sighs heavily.

**Trudy's House **  
As we pull up to a street Elena holds up the Post-It note with Trudie's address and then looks up at the house which matches the address. We walk up to the front door and we prepare to knock, but i hesitate for a moment. Finally, I work up the courage, and I knock on the door. Elena shakes her head and turns away when Trudie answers the door. We look at her.

Ella: Trudy? Tru-trudie Peterson?  
Trudy: Yes? c  
Ella: Uh, my name is Ella Gilbert this is my twin sister Elena. We wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming.  
Trudy: Well, I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?  
Elena: I think that, um, well...do you know if she had twins that she gave up for adoption?  
Trudy: My god. You're her daughters. [laughs] I was just gonna make some tea. Would you like some?  
Elena: Sure.  
Trudy: Uh, the kitchen's this way.

Trudy backs away from the door, anticipating our entrance. We steps over the threshold and Trudy releases her breath, shutting the front door with a quick nervous glance outside.

We remove our jackets. Trudie walks into the room from the kitchen.

Elena: I wasn't gonna come. I didn't think I was, but I was driving, and I hit this stoplight, and it made me think about when I was learning how to drive and then my mom would always warn me about this blind turn on the left-hand side, and then I was thinking about my mom, and—I we your address. I'm sorry for barging in.  
Trudy: It's no problem. Um, just a surprise, though.

I sit with Elena and Trudy at the table.

Trudy: I haven't thought about Isobel in years.  
Ella: When was the last time you saw her?  
Trudy: About 17 years ago, when she left to go have you two. We kept in touch for a while, but, well, you know, people drift apart.  
Ella: And you don't know where she ended up?  
Trudy: She was in Florida for a while. She was on her own. I know it wasn't easy.  
Elena: Do you have any idea who my father is?  
Trudy: I could never get her to fess up. Anyway, she finally pulled it together, got into college on a scholarship.  
Elena: Where did she go?  
Trudy: Somewhere in North Carolina. Duke, I girl, smart school.

The kettle starts whistling from the kitchen.

Trudy: Let me just grab that.

Trudy gets up and goes into the kitchen, looking back at Elena. She takes her phone out of her pocket and texts "there here." to an unknown number.

**Matts House**  
Matt is making breakfast and talking to his mother.

Matt: So, it's been a few months. Where've you been?

Kelly: Ah, you know, here and there. Never one place too long. You know Pete.  
Matt: No, actually, I don't. Because you never brought him around.

Kelly doesn't respond to the question and walks back over towards Matt, changing the topic.

Kelly: So blonde's the new flavour of the month, huh? So sorry I scared her off.  
Matt: She's not a flavour, Mom. I like her.  
Kelly: So she's the one?  
Matt: No, probably not, but maybe.

Kelly grabs a clean glass from the sink and opens the fridge, grabbing a bottle of vodka, before sitting down at the table.

Kelly: Mattie, seriously, Lizzie Forbes' daughter? Eck.  
Matt: Mom, seriously, knock it off.  
Kelly: Ice, please?

Kelly holds her glass out and Matt takes it, opening the fridge and placing ice in it.

Matt: So, uh, you heard from Vic?

Matt hands Kelly the glass and she pours some vodka in it.

Kelly: No, but don't worry. She'll come home eventually when she needs something. I played that game.  
Matt: Are you playing it now?  
Kelly: No.  
Matt: Then what are you doin' home?  
Kelly: Are you trying to say I need a reason to come back? Sit down. Eat with me.

Matt grabs his breakfast off the stove and sits across the table from Kelly.

Kelly: Tell me everything I've missed, hmm.

Town Square  
Stefan mills around in the Town Square. Alaric walks up to him.

Alaric: Thanks for meeting me. Something's come up.  
Stefan: Jenna told you.  
Alaric: Yeah.  
Stefan: So it's true. Your wife Isobel was Ella and Elena's birth mother.  
Alaric: What does they know?  
Stefan: [sighs, crosses his arms over his chest] About your wife?  
Alaric: About everything. About you, your brother.  
Stefan: She knows what I am, and she knows that you know about the vampires.  
Alaric: Does she know about Damon and Isobel?  
Stefan: No. I couldn't tell her, not until I was sure.  
Alaric: You said you'd help me.  
Stefan: I asked Damon without saying too much. He doesn't remember.  
Alaric: Ask him again.  
Stefan: Damon is not stable right now.  
Alaric: You know, he murdered my wife, or at the very least made a meal out of her. When has he been stable?  
Stefan: I'm telling you not to push this.  
Alaric: Give me a reason not to.  
Stefan: Your survival. How's that for a reason? I'll handle it, but for now, I need you to let it go.

Alaric: Is that what you'll tell Elena? Let it go?

Stefan moves closer to Alaric until they are merely inches apart.

Stefan: [threateningly] Leave Elena out of this.  
Alaric: I need to know what happened. I think you would, too.

Stefan breathes out and backs away a bit.

Stefan: I need something more than just your wife's name. A picture, something I could show Damon.

Alaric retrieves a photo of Isobel from his wallet and hands it to Stefan. Stefan takes it and walks away.

**Flashback - Alaric and Isobel **  
Alaric awakens to the sound of typing on a keyboard. He sits up groggily. Isobel is typing away on her computer.

Alaric: Is.  
Isobel: Just a few more minutes.  
Alaric: Can't you, uh, can't you finish this in the morning?

Isobel turns back and looks at him.

Isobel: But I like working at night.  
Alaric: Yeah, see, I like sleeping at night. With you.

Isobel turns back to her computer and continues typing. Alaric sits up in the bed.

Alaric: Ok, I'll bite. What is it, thesis stuff?

Isobel stops typing and bites her lip, not responding.

Alaric: Look, baby, I'm in a three-way here with you and your computer, the least you can do is let me know what you're up to.

Isobel gets up from her desk and walks over to the bed.

Isobel: I was doing research, and I dug up all this stuff about this small town in Virginia near where I grew up. It's isolated, out of the way, and quiet. And every now and then, people die mysteriously, and they say that it's animal attacks. Except, these bodies are drained of blood.

She pauses briefly. Alaric looks at her, confused.

Isobel: It's vampires. It has to be.  
Alaric: Ok. I'll get my garlic and holy water, and then maybe, just maybe...

Isobel rolls her eyes.

Isobel: No.

Isobel hits Alaric with a pillow.

Alaric: We can get some sleep. Come here.  
Isobel: No.

Alaric pulls Isobel onto the bed and caresses her face.  
Alaric: Look, this is why I love you, because you believe in all of this stuff. So much so that you're making a degree out of it. You're like Mulder, except hotter and a girl.

Isobel rolls her eyes again and pushes Alaric down on the bed, moving on top of him.

Isobel: This is not a joke, Ric. You think that this is cute, but I'm gonna prove it.

Isobel kisses him then scoots off the bed, heading back to her computer.

Isobel: And Mulder was right in the end.

**Trudy's House**  
We are looking through an old yearbook. Trudy points out a picture of her and Isobel.

Trudy: Ah. They came to the games for football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars. Well, Izzie was. But I was a damn good backup.  
Ella: That's crazy I'm a cheerleader to, dance and stuff.  
Trudy: guess that's where you got it from.  
Ella: [smiles] Heh. This is great. Thank you.  
Trudy: You're welcome. [She looks at mine and Elena's teacup] You haven't touched your tea.  
Elena: Oh. Yeah.

Elena picks the cup up and takes a sip. She furrows her brow at the taste of it and gives it a whiff.

Elena: What is this?  
Trudy: Oh, it's just some herbal mixture.  
Elena: Vervain?

Trudy doesn't respond.

Ella: You know.  
Trudy: Know what?  
Elena: You didn't invite me in, and you're serving vervain tea. You know.

Trudy stands up.

Trudy: I think that you should probably leave.

Elena places her cup down.

Elena: Wait. What are you not telling me?  
Ella: Lena lets just go, we are sorry.  
Trudy: its fine but please leave. Now!

We get up and leave the house. As we walk back to my car, grabbing her keys from my purse, we see a man standing in the middle of the road. As fast as we can, I unlock the car door, ignite the engine and drive off. The man slowly walks down the street towards where I was parked.

**Grill**  
Alaric is sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of bourbon. Damon walks up to the bar and stands next to him.

Damon: Bourbon.

Damon sits down beside Alaric. The bartender pours bourbon into a glass and pushes it towards Damon.

Damon: Behold the teacher. Don't you have some papers to grade?  
Alaric: It's, uh, more fun with a buzz.  
Damon: Well, most things in life are. Sober's depressing.  
Alaric: You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed.  
Damon: You say that like you know me.  
Alaric: Nope. Just a hunch.

Damon and Alaric exchange long looks. Alaric finishes his drink and places it down on the bar.

Alaric: You have a good afternoon.  
Damon: Not likely.

Alaric gets up and leaves. Not long after his departure, Liz walks up to the bar, standing next to Damon.

Liz: Daytime drinking, huh?  
Damon: It's all the rage.  
Liz: Listen, I need a favor.  
Damon: You ever been in love?  
Liz: Excuse me?  
Damon: Have you ever been so bent on someone, just to have your heart ripped out by them?  
Liz: You forget I was married.  
Damon: Right. Gay husband. [He gestures to the barman] She'll have what I'm having.

The bartender pours another bourbon.

Damon: [pats the seat next to him] Sit down.

Liz takes a seat next to Damon.

Liz: There's a fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's Council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates, and, well, we're short a bachelor.  
Damon: Is this what you do when there's no, um...[lowers his voice] Vampires? Organise bachelor raffles?

Liz laughs.

Liz: Oh, trust me. At this point, I miss the vampires. Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single and a catch. Oh, come on, help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed.  
Damon: You know, a room full of women clamoring to win a date with me. Sounds tasty.  
Liz: [laughs, relieved] Thank you.  
Damon: One thing. Can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher. There's just something a little off about him, and I just - I just wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy.

Liz gets up.

Liz: You got it.  
Damon: Thanks.

Liz departs as Damon takes a swig from his glass of bourbon.

**Trudy's House**  
The doorbell rings and Trudie answers the door. The man from the middle of the road is on her front porch.

Trudy: May I help you?

Man: Thank you for the text.

Trudy looks surprised.

Trudy: You're welcome. I didn't tell her anything. I-I kept my promise.  
Man: Good.  
Trudy: The girls, though, she—she knew something.  
Man: That won't be a problem. She won't get any closer to the truth.  
Trudy: Good. So I'm done?  
Man: Yes. You're done.

Trudy starts to close the door, but the man grabs a hold of it and starts pushing it back. Trudie struggles to shut it.

Trudy: No, I won't invite you in! You can't come in!  
Man: I'm not a vampire, so, yes, I can.

The man flings the door open, forcefully, causing Trudy to land on the stairs. He enters the house.

Trudy: I don't understand. I did what you told me. I did my part!  
Man: And now I have to do mine.

Trudy yells and starts running up the stairs. The man pursues her and grabs her by her hair. He throws her down the stairs and she tumbles to the bottom floor. A pool of blood forms around Trudie's head, indicating that she is dead. The man descends the stairs and steps over Trudy's body, leaving the house.

**Town Square**  
Harper walks into the middle of the square and looks around, overwhelmed by the changes over the past century and a half. He looks over at a bench where a woman sits. The woman and him exchange long looks, as if they know each other. She nods her head slightly and Harper walks away.

**Boarding House**  
We are driving to the boarding house so Elena can fill Stefan in on what happened. Me on the other hand wants to check on Damon. We enter the house and I stay in the hall and head for the bar really needing something. better yet i need to vent i need to get all my emotions out. what better way to do it then hitting the dance studio on my own. everyone will be at the grill so i will have the time to vent.

Ella: Elena, actually I'm going to hit the studio.  
Elena: okay, you going to the grill after.  
Ella: maybe ill let you know.

As I leave I run into Damon.

Ella: hi how you coping?

He just stands there.

Ella: okay ill let you go.

I leave and get in my car to the studio. I have my bag packed and speed off. He looked wrecked.

Elena enters Stefan's room.

Elena: Stefan.  
Damon: Better. Me.

Damon walks out of the bathroom, without a shirt on.

Elena: You look, um...  
Damon: Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?

Damon walks across the room, closing the space between him and Elena. Elena pushes him back when he gets uncomfortably close.

Elena: Wrecked. You look wrecked.  
Damon: No reason why. Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?  
Elena: Huh.  
Damon: Yep.  
Elena: How are you doing?  
Damon: Never better. Yep.

He puts on a button up shirt.

Damon: What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favours today. It's my newfound purpose - how can I help people?  
Elena: I'm just meeting Stefan. We're going to the fundraiser.

Damon struggles to button up his shirt, but is too drunk to do so. He turns around, looking at Elena.

Damon: Help a guy out, will you? Can't get this.

Elena sighs and walks over to Damon. She grabs the front of his shirt and begins buttoning it up.

Elena: So we found out who our birth mother is.  
Damon: Eccch. Who cares?

Elena looks at him, hurt.

Damon: She left you girls. She sucks.

Elena and Damon exchange glances for a moment, then Elena looks over Damon's shoulder and smiles.

Elena: Stefan. There you are.

Elena walks over to Stefan. Stefan smiles at her. Damon starts to put his jacket on.

Damon: Uhh. I need a bigger jacket. Wow. You know, an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know, help fill you out a little bit.

Damon throws the jacket onto Stefan's bed and leaves the room.

Elena: He's fine.  
Stefan: He's Damon.  
Elena: Maybe this heartache will be good for him. It'll remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat.  
Stefan: Won't hold my breath.

Elena smiles and laughs.

Elena: So Ella and I went to see Trudy Peterson.

Stefan's face becomes stony.

Elena: I know. I'm sorry. I didn't plan it.  
Stefan: How was it?  
Elena: She has vervain. She knows about vampire stuff, and it can't be a coincidence.  
Stefan: It isn't. This is Alaric's wife.

Stefan takes out the picture of Isobel that Alaric gave to him and hands it to Elena. Elena looks at it.

Elena: This is her. This is Isobel. He gave this to you?  
Stefan: Everything he knows about vampires, he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one.  
Elena: Oh, my god.  
Stefan: Listen, Elena, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off a little while before you talk to him.  
Elena: Why?  
Stefan: I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but will you do that for me?

Elena nods.

**Dance Studio:**  
Finally stretched and warmed up I begin my routine. I haven't done much dance since my parents death and so I'm a little shaky. I do my kicks and jumps and aerials flips until I am sweating in my dance pants and crop top. All this emotion I'm feeling has been riled up. I'm confused about everything that is happening. I'm still dealing with mum and dads death. I used to go to mum when I had a problem and she would fix it so easily. Then there is the thing with Damon. It has my emotions confused. Maybe I should just steer clear of him he's wreck less wright now and he is hurting but doesn't want anyone to know it. Then I can't stop thinking about him when I see him I feel like my heart is about to explode. I knew that someone would get hurt from this but not him as he's heartbroken over Victoria and he's using me to just make it better but I know deep down its wrong. Then there is everything with Jeremy and with Elena wanting his memory erased. I need to tell him. I'm lying to him and I know it's not going to be easy to do this. I want him not to hate me. Then there is Elena she is leading this whole lie because its what she thinks is better for everyone. I told her that I would never forgive her and I haven't because I know we can't keep this lie hidden forever. It will come out and it won't be pretty.

I suddenly stop dancing and just crack and I cry hysterically. I am inconsolable. I am just on my knees with my head in my hands crouched into a ball. I can't keep doing this. I knew it was to much to keep in. I grab my journal out of my bag and begin to write.  
_Dear journal,  
I know I haven't written for a while a lot has happened but I feel depressed again. I feel alone. I learnt that I was adopted and that our birth mum gave us up when she was 16. I don't know what to think. Then there is everything with Jeremy. I hate lying to him I never keep anything from him. Then there is Elena I love her but she's changed. She's lying to everyone and I don't know I'm not as close as we used to be. My emotions are piling up I feel so lonely there is no one to talk to._  
I close my diary and let out a sob. The only way I know how to keep it hidden is to cut myself and I know I promised I wouldn't do it but its all just too much. No one will ever find out. I grab my tape scissors from my dance bag. I open the scissors and begin to scrape my skin on my wrist I gasp at the pain but it's helping. I realise I have cut deep to far and blood is trickling out. In the studio I feel dizzy and lightheaded I suddenly collapse on the floor and my vision becomes blurry. I glance around the room no one is here, this is it, I'm going to die, because I broke a promise that I know I couldn't have kept, and that I know is stupid. But the feeling I have is the feeling of it doesn't hurt anymore and I can see the light. I lie on the floor blood is circling around my and slowly I fade.

**Grill**  
Carol is on the stage, talking into a microphone, introducing the Fundraiser.

Carol: Tickets for the raffle are now on sale. All proceeds benefit the annual Founder's Day celebration.

Jenna walks up to Alaric. Alaric has a drink in his hand.

Jenna: That's a good look for you.  
Alaric: What? Embarrassed and uncomfortable?  
Jenna: Yep. That's- that's the one.  
Alaric: Hey, look, um, I'm, uh, sorry about earlier. It was just kind of a-a shock.  
Jenna: No, I'm sorry for dropping it on you, but I felt like you should know.  
Alaric: No, I get it.  
Jenna: At some point, maybe you and the girls could talk. I'm sure she'd like to hear about Isobel, what she was like.  
Alaric: Yeah.  
Jenna: Uh... Or not. No pressure.  
Alaric: I don't know if that's a-a great idea. [clears throat] At least not—not for a while.

Jenna nods, understandingly.

**Boarding House**  
Stefan walks downstairs where Damon is putting on a bigger jacket.

Stefan: You haven't spoken to Ella this afternoon have you?  
Damon: no, why?  
Stefan: oh Elena hasn't spoken to her since she left here she hasn't been picking up her phone.  
Damon: Where'd your girlfriend go?  
Stefan: She's on her way to the Grill. I, uh, wanted to talk to you.  
Damon: about what?

Stefan pulls out the picture of Isobel and hands it to Damon, who looks at it with his usual smugness.

Stefan: This is the woman, Isobel, from North Carolina. Remember her now?  
Damon: Who wants to know?  
Stefan: I do.  
Damon: Who else wants to know?  
Stefan: Did you kill her?  
Damon: Sorry. Don't know her.

Damon walks past Stefan and looks back at him.

Damon: Hey, are you coming? The Real Housewives of Mystic Falls await.

**Grill**  
Caroline, Elena, and Matt are all milling around at the front of the Grill. Elena has been trying to ring Ella all afternoon.

Elena: has anyone heard from Ella this arvo she's not answering her phone.  
Caroline: sorry haven't spoken to her all day.  
Matt: yeah sorry know but well keep a look out everything okay?  
Elena: yeah we went to find information on our birth mum today she's been through a lot lately just worried,  
Caroline: find out anything.  
Elena: not really but hopefully soon.

Matt, Caroline and Elena are looking amongst the crowd.

Caroline: He's already been hit on, like, 35 times. He's total cougar bait.  
Elena: Impressive.  
Matt: More like embarrassing

Caroline laughs and sees Kelly enter the Grill.

Caroline: Hi, Mrs. Donovan.

Kelly glances at Caroline with distaste and looks at Elena.

Kelly: Elena, honey.  
Elena: Hi, Kelly.

Kelly and Elena exchange hugs.

Kelly: Long time, no see.  
Elena: How are you doing?  
Kelly: Oh, same old. Oh. Matty tells me you broke his heart.  
Matt: Mom.  
Kelly: Just kidding. Calm down. He found his rebound girl.

She glances over at Caroline

Kelly: Oh. Here you go, sweetheart. However many that'll buy.

Kelly extracts some money and hands it to Caroline, who takes it with a small smile.

Kelly: I just hope I don't get Bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive. [whispers] In any way.

Matt shakes his head, embarrassed. Caroline hands Kelly her tickets and she takes them.

Kelly: Very exciting.

Kelly walks off into the Grill. Elena turns around and sees Alaric. They stare at each other for a moment before Alaric walks off and Elena turns back around with a dissatisfied look.

Damon and Carol are talking in another part of the Grill.

Damon: I've got the big date planned. It's a romantic dinner, secluded spot somewhere woodsy.  
Carol: You're making me think I should buy a ticket.  
Damon: Well, you are in charge. You could always rig it.

Damon says this with a sly smirk. Liz enters the Grill and Damon spots her.

Damon: Mmm. Pardon me.

Damon rubs Carol's arm and walks over to Liz. Liz and Damon retreat into a corner. Liz has a folder in her hand.

Liz: I ran the check on the history teacher. You want this before or after your big debut?  
Damon: How's it look?

Liz hands Damon the folder and he begins looking through it.

Liz: He checks out. Couple of speeding tickets. It's a rough story, though. Turns out his wife went missing a few years back in North Carolina.  
Damon: North Carolina? She have a name?  
Liz: Yeah. Isobel.

Liz flips back to a page containing Isobel's photo. Damon looks at it.

Damon: Isobel.

Damon looks out into the Grill at Alaric with a very Damon-ish look on his face. Stefan enters the Grill as Carol introduces each of the bachelors on stage.

Carol: And what do you do, Bachelor Number 3

Bachelor 3: Yeah, I'm a plumber.

Carol: Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers. Moving on. Number 4, "Alaric Saltzman." Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?  
Alaric: I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High.  
Carol: Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?  
Alaric: History.  
Carol: History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy.

Alaric looks over at Damon. Damon places his hand up to his ear, sarcastically anticipating a response.

Alaric: Uh, well...

Carol pulls the microphone away.

Carol: He's probably saving the best stories for his date.

She moves down the line

Carol: And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you.

Stefan stops in the middle of the room and looks at Elena. Elena smiles at him and waves from a table she is sharing with Jenna. Stefan smiles back and waves, then looks back at the stage.

Damon: Well, I'm tough to fit on a card.  
Carol: Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?  
Damon: Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think—I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?

Damon turns to look at Alaric, who does the same.

Damon: Yeah, 'cause I- I know your wife did.

Stefan becomes alert and looks over at Elena. Elena's face starts to falter. Stefan makes his way over to her.

Damon: I had a drink with her once. She was—she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was - Delicious. Mmm! Mmm mmm mmm.

Elena's mouth hangs open. Her eyes filled with tears as she stares at Damon. Jenna looks over at her.

Jenna: Are you ok?  
Elena: I just need some air.

Elena gets up and walks past Stefan, out of the Grill. Stefan follows her. Outside, Elena paces around. Stefan exits the Grill and approachers her. She turns to face him.

Stefan: Elena.  
Elena: He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?  
Stefan: I don't know what happened. Alaric said that they never found the body.  
Elena: Oh, my god. Stefan.  
Stefan: I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. But I just—I wanted to know more.  
Elena: I was feeling sorry for him, hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him. I'm so stupid.  
Stefan: He doesn't know about the connection to you. I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge.  
Elena: Why are you protecting him?  
Stefan: Because you're not the only one hoping that he might actually change.

She gets out her phone dialling Ella's number,

Elena: omg where's Ella she always picks up.  
Stefan: Elena calm down. Where did she say she was going?  
Elena: I can't remember something about a dance studio but she would of been back by now.  
Stefan: okay, okay, relax we will find her. You go to the studio ill check at your home she's probably there.  
Elena: you don't think she would do anything studpid. She's been a bit down lately.  
Stefan: lets just find her.

Elena shakes her head slightly as her and Stefan look at each other. Elena looks over Stefan's shoulder and back up at him, but does a double take when she recognises the man from earlier down the street.

Elena: That man.

Stefan turns around and looks at the man, who watches them.

Elena: Ella and I saw that man outside of Trudy's.  
Stefan: Get back inside. Come on. Once the raffles finished we will find Ella.

Stefan gently pushes Elena back inside the Grill and follows her soon thereafter. Inside the Grill, Carol pulls out a raffle ticket from the bowl.

Carol: And bachelor number 3 goes to 37458.

Kelly: That's me.

Kelly walks towards Carol.

Carol: Ah. Kelly Donovan. Lovely.

Kelly takes the ticket from Carol.

Carol: You and the plumber should have so much fun.

Kelly walks over to Caroline to claim her prize.

Caroline: Congratulations, Mrs. Donovan.  
Kelly: Ok, just stop. Stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing, this nice thing, it's fake. Like you. Like your mom. And for some reason, Matt fell for it, but that doesn't mean that I will. I don't like you, ok? So tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar.  
Caroline: Ok.

Kelly walks off. Caroline looks hurt by Kelly's presumptions. Elena walks back into the Grill, still upset and shocked. As she continues walking and not paying attention to where she's going, she runs right into Damon.

Damon: Whoa. Easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else.  
Elena: Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?  
Damon: What?  
Elena: Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you.

Stefan walks up to Elena and Damon.

Stefan: Elena.

Stefan shakes his head at Elena. Damon looks from Stefan to Elena.

Damon: Am I missing something here?  
Elena: Did Ella and I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother? The one that gave me up?  
Damon: Mm-hm.  
Elena: Her name was Isobel.

Damon's face falters.

Elena: Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her.

Elena rams into Damon's shoulder as she walks past him. Stefan and Damon exchange looks and Stefan leaves to follow Elena. Outside, Elena has left the Grill and Stefan follows behind her.]

Stefan: Come on. Let's find Ella then we can get you home.

Elena stops abruptly when she sees the man from earlier standing in front of her. Stefan sees him too and stands slightly in front of Elena, placing his hand out to protect her.

Man: I have a message for you.  
Elena: What?  
Stefan: Who are you?  
Man: Stop looking.  
Elena: Stop looking for what?  
Man: She doesn't want to know you two. She doesn't want to talk to you.  
Elena: Isobel?  
Man: You need to stop looking. Do you understand?  
Elena: She's alive? Does that mean she's a-

Elena starts to inch forward, but Stefan puts his arm back to keep her behind him.

Stefan: Elena, he's under compulsion.  
Man: Do you understand?  
Elena: Yes. I do.  
Man: Good.

The man looks down the street.

Man: I'm done now.

The man steps backwards into the road. A large truck blares its horn but runs over the man, killing him. Elena, shocked, grabs Stefan. Only a moment after the incident, Stefan and Elena run into the middle of the street. People around them are yelling. Stefan kneels down and looks at the man. Elena sees a phone that must have fallen out of the man's pocket and picks it up. Stefan quickly stands up and grabs Elena's arm.

Stefan: Come on. Let's get out of here. Come on.

Elena places the phone in her pocket as she Stefan drags her off.

**Grill**  
Carol holds up another ticket and reads the number.

Carol: 37649.

Many of the women in the crowd make disappointed sounds. Jenna raises her hand.

Jenna: That's me.  
Carol: Congratulations.

Jenna walks up to Carol and takes her ticket.

Carol: And Bachelor Number 5, Damon Salvatore. [She pulls out a ticket] 37552.

Alaric walks over to Jenna who hands her ticket to Caroline.

Carol: Would you look at that? 37552. What are the chances? Me. [She looks around for Damon] Where'd he go?  
Alaric: [to Jenna] I'll call you later.

Alaric starts to leave the Grill.

**Flashback - Alaric and Isobel**  
Alaric is sitting on the edge of the bed as Isobel talks to him and paces across the floor.

Alaric: I think it's time to let this vampire crap go. I mean, the research, the trips, it's become an obsession.  
Isobel: Well, this is important to me, Ric.  
Alaric: Why? Why is it so important? Explain it to me. I mean, make me understand.

Isobel doesn't respond.

Alaric: [sighs] I mean, what's the point of this? You don't want kids. You're barely ever home. I just want us to be normal people.  
Isobel: Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want more.

**Matts House**  
Matt guides Kelly into the house. Kelly is obviously intoxicated.

Matt: Here we go. Home, sweet home.  
Kelly: Wait. Why—why are we back here? I wasn't ready to leave.  
Matt: Yeah, you were, mom.

Kelly sits down on the sofa with Matt's help and he sits down beside her.

Kelly: You're the best, Matty.  
Matt: I know.  
Kelly: I'm-I'm sorry... I was gone so long.  
Matt: Why are you really home, mom?  
Kelly: It's Pete. He's gone, and it's all my fault. I did it. I always do it.  
Matt: No, you didn't, mom. It's not your fault.  
Kelly: You're all I have left. [thickly said] Please don't leave me.  
Matt: I'm not going anywhere.

Kelly touches Matt's face and smiles. She then lays her head on a throw pillow and Matt covers her with a blanket.

**Dance studio:**  
Elena pulls up to the studio and recognises Ella's car. No one else is around. She gets out of the car and makes her way inside. There are several doors in the hall as she passes the reception. She then hears music going on behind one of the doors in the room at the end. She can't see any lights on but she twists the handle and slowly opens. She steps inside and she sees her sisters motionless body crumpled out on the floor a puddle of blood surrounding her from her head and arms. She I'm immediately runs over to her and kneels down. She shakes her.

Elena: Ella!

She crystal out shouting. She pulls her phone out and dials 911.

Operator: 911 what's your emergency.  
Elena: my sister she's unconscious there's blood she's cut herself and hit her head.  
Operator: okay where your location?  
Elena: Mystic falls dance studio.  
Operator: an ambulance is on the way.

She stays at her sisters side and sees the scissors and diary next to her covered in blood and lots of it. She opens the page that's open and reads the paragraph knowing full well it's wrong. She has tears in her eyes knowing that it's the truth. Finally the ambulance arrives and Ella is still not waking up. Elena calls Stefan.

Elena: Stefan?  
Stefan: what is it? What happened?  
Elena: It's Ella it's bad really bad, she's on her way to hospital can you meet me there I have to tell Jenna and Jeremy.  
Stefan: of course. Look I know Damon isn't my favourite person right now but he has a friendship with her please tell him.  
Elena: I will she's going to be fine.

She climbs into the ambulance with her sisters and watches the paramedic as revive her sister. Why did she do this.

Elena: Jenna?  
Jenna: Elena?  
Elena: I need you to get Jeremey and get the the hospital it's Ella.

The phone is silent.

Jenna: what happened?  
Elena: I can't really say over the phone but it's bad.  
Jenna: okay okay on my way.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE  
Damon walks across the parlour and prepares to make a drink. Quietly, Alaric enters the room with a stake in his hand.

Damon: Are you really this stupid?

Damon finishes pouring his drink and turns around to look at Alaric who is standing behind him.

Damon: Guess so.

Damon takes a drink, places his glass down, and vamp-runs at Alaric, throwing him across the room. Alaric lands on the floor, heavily, but quickly gets back up, ready to attack.

Damon: You gonna put down the stake?

Alaric remains in an attacking stance.

Damon: Wow. That's courage.

Damon walks towards Alaric.  
Alaric: Where's Isobel? What have you done to my wife?  
Damon: You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened.  
Alaric: I saw you feeding on her.  
Damon: Yeah, I did, and I wasn't lying. She was delicious.

Alaric rushes at Damon. Damon hits Alaric in the stomach and Alaric keels over falling back onto the floor.

Damon: Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility?

Alaric looks up at him.

Damon: I turned her.  
Alaric: Why?  
Damon: She came to me. All pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special.  
Alaric: You turned her because you liked her?  
Damon: No, I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah. But you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you.

Alaric rushes at Damon again, but Damon grabs the stake from Alaric's hands and stabs him in the chest, puncturing his lung. Alaric yells in pain.]

Damon: Ah, this is a shame. We're kindred spirits, abandoned by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks.

Damon removes the stake from Alaric's chest. Alaric wheezes.

Damon: Sounds like I got a lung. Which means I get to sit here and watch you die.

Damon tosses Alaric to the floor. Alaric gasps for air and places his hands over his wound. Damon throws the stake down, grabs his drink, and sits down on the sofa as he watches Alaric take one last breath before he dies. Damon takes a swig from his glass as he looks at Alaric's dead body. Stefan walks in the room and looks at Alaric. He rushes over to the body and kneels down next to it, checking for a pulse.

Stefan: What happened? What did you do?  
Damon: Do what? He attacked me.

Stefan sits up and looks at Damon.

Stefan: Damon.  
Damon: All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it.  
Stefan: Like you've been handling Victoria?  
Damon: I'm handling it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Ella, that means she's related to Victoria. Maybe Victoria sent her to me.  
Stefan: Stop it. You don't have to keep looking.  
Damon: Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Mm-mmm. Can't. [points to Alaric] I'm assuming you'll take care of this.  
Stefan: wait.  
Damon: what is it?  
Stefan: it's Ella?

His face goes flat.

Damon: what?  
Stefan: look I don't know why but Elena wants you at the hospital for her it's bad.  
Damon: what happened?  
Stefan: she tried to kill herself again.  
Damon: she promised.  
Stefan: I guess people break them I'm heading to the hospital now.  
Damon: ill drive. What we doing about him?  
Stefan: ill deal with your mess as usual when we get back for now put him somewhere.

They leave. The way Damon is feeling right now is guilt and anger and sorrow but he can't show it.

Hospital:  
At the hospital I am being carted around in a gurney into the ER. I can hear everyone but my eyes aren't opening.

Doctor: Ella Gilbert 17, attempted suicide cutting of the left wrist, cut an artery, fell and hit her head, hasn't regained consciousness.

This is bad. My bed finally comes to a stop and I can hear people working on me covering my wounds. My head is throbbing even I'm unconscious.

In the lobby Jenna, Elena and Jeremy are sitting down crying.

Jenna: why would she do this?  
Elena: she has depression she's been keeping it all in for to long, this was how she coped, I only found out a few weeks ago.  
Jenna: what?  
Jeremy: she's been doing this to herself since mum and dad died, I knew this whole time.  
Jenna: you never told us?  
Jeremy: she asked me not to tell anyone.  
Jenna: is that why you were so shut off.  
Jeremy: one of the reasons.

Stefan and Damon suddenly enter the hospital.

Stefan: Elena?  
Elena: Stefan it's bad, really bad.  
Stefan: what happened?  
Elena: I found her at the studio there was so much blood, they said she hit an artery and that when she collapsed she hit her head I don't know what happened she said she was fine.

Elena then sees Damon in the background with his head down. She walks over to him still not forgetting what he has done.

Elena: Damon?  
Damon: I'm so sorry Elena, and I mean it, I didn't know it was your mother, she came to me and asked if I could turn her so I did.  
Elena: there's no way I'm happy about it but you and Ella have bonded and I know she would want you here. And thank you for the apology.

She walks back over to her family. Jeremy is upset, Jenna is crying.

Jenna: I should have seen it, I never even asked her I just thought she was fine.  
Elena: we all thought she was.

The doctor then comes out of the ER doors.

Doctor: Gilbert's?  
Jenna: That's us.  
Doctor: so Ella punctured her left artery in her wrist and she lost alot of blood. She hit her head when she collapsed and has swelling in the brain, we have put her in a sedated coma so the swelling can go down and heal. You can see her now.  
Jenna: do you know when that would be?  
Doctor: I can't say it was only a minor hit but still some damage. Follow me this way.

They all follow the doctor and reach a room. Jenna, Jeremy and Elena enter first asking the brothers to wait a bit. When they enter they see Ella hooked up to a machine. She has bandaged on her arm, and a bandage around her head. She has a tube down her throat. You can see IV wires, blood pressure and other devices attached to her. There is a nurse at the end of her bed.

Nurse: You can come in, sit, talk to her.  
Jenna: Can she hear us?  
Nurse: maybe.

The three of us sit down on the side near the window. Elena looks at her twins appearance it's pale, emotionless, you can see her breathing from the tube. She looks peaceful.

Jenna: Hey Ell, it's us Jenna, Jeremy and Elena. Please be okay.  
Jeremy: Hey sis, your scarring us so please pull through.  
Elena: hey twin, you scared me but I know your going to pull through and your going to get the help you need.

They sit in the hospital room for hours.

Salvatore House:  
Stefan has arrived home from the hospital Damon is staying. Stefan sits down next to Alaric's body. Suddenly, Stefan sees Alaric's fingers move. He furrows his brow and leans over Alaric. Suddenly, Alaric gasps back to life, panting heavily. He sits up, confused.

Alaric: What happened? What's going on?  
Stefan: You were just... Did Damon turn you?  
Alaric: No. I - I went for him and then he, uh- he stabbed me.  
Stefan: No, no, no. You must have vampire blood in your system. Somebody slipped it to you.  
Alaric: [flexes his fingers] No. It's, uh, it's something else.  
Stefan: Then how?  
Alaric: I, uh...

Alaric looks down at the ring on his right hand.

Alaric: Isobel.

**Flashback - Isobel and Alaric**  
Alaric and Isobel are in bed. Alaric holds a small box in his hand.

Alaric: Surprise gifts aren't fair. I always feel bad for not getting you something.  
Isobel: Just open it.

Alaric opens the box and laughs.

Alaric: Oh, that's a giant piece of jewelry.

He takes the ring out and examines it.

Isobel: I know. It's ridiculous. Just tell people it's a family heirloom. Nobody questions that.  
Alaric: Where'd you get this?  
Isobel: If I told you, you'd laugh at me. But promise me that you'll always wear it. It'll protect you from all the things that go bump in the night.  
Alaric: A ring to ward off the demons, eh?  
Isobel: Consider it a- a token of my love, my affection, and if nothing else, an apology for being so crazy.  
Alaric: Well, you were definitely crazy.

Alaric places the ring on his finger.

Isobel: I'm selfish, and I'm obsessed, and I'm a horrible wife. But you love me anyway.  
Alaric: Yes, I do.

**Boarding House**  
Alaric continues to fidget with the ring and looks up at Stefan.

Alaric: This ring protected me.  
Stefan: That's impossible.  
Alaric: I know.  
Stefan: There's something you should know.  
Alaric: what?  
Stefan: It's Ella, she's in hospital.  
Alaric: what, what happened?  
Stefan: she has depression and no one knew how bad it was she tried to take the pain away but went to far.  
Alaric: Is she okay?

He shakes his head.

Stefan: she's in a coma.  
Alaric: How's Jenna, Elena and Jeremy.  
Stefan: there blaming themselves.  
Alaric: should I go there?  
Stefan: not tonight, Damon's there and steer clear of him for a while he's going through a hard time.

Alarm wants to protests but hesitates and leaves.

**Gilbert House**  
Elena is in her bed. She picks up a picture in a frame from her bedside. The picture is of her and her family. She looks at it for a moment then places it down on her lap. She grabs the cell phone that she took from the man that was run over. Elena opens the phone and finds the last number that was dialed. Before she can change her mind, Elena calls the number and places the phone to her ear. After a few rings, a woman picks up on the other end.

Isobel: Was there a problem? Did you find them? What's going on?  
Elena: Isobel?

Isobel hangs up without another word. Elena shuts the phone, looking tearful.

Hospital:  
Damon is sitting next to Ella who is peaceful. He then starts talking to her.

Damon: you promised me you wouldn't do this again, I told you to come to me. Look I know I'm not the easiest company in the world but I thought it was okay. Your were fine, I thought you were fine. Why did you do it? I don't get it. Everyone is worried about you, they are blaming themselves, I never saw what it looked like at the scene but apparently it was bad Ella, you need help.

Hearing what he is saying in my coma state I feel empty like I did break my promise, but there is nothing I can do now.  
Damon: I'm going to change for you Ella, I have to, and ill prove it to you.

He stands and kisses her forehead. He things to himself. Should I give her some blood to heal her. Maybe tomorrow see how she has coped. I will do it tomorrow but ill talk to Elena first.

**House in Woods**  
Harper is walking down a path through the woods. He approaches a house and knocks on the door. The woman that Harper saw in the Town Square earlier answers the door.

Woman: Pearl, it's Harper.

Pearl and Anna walk to the front door and woman goes back into the house.

Pearl: I'm glad you found us. Ms. Gibbons, this gentleman is a friend of mine.

Miss Gibbons comes up from behind Pearl.

Pearl: May he come in?  
Miss Gibbons: Any friend of Pearl's is a friend of mine. Please do. Come in.  
Pearl: Annabelle, close the door, please.

Harper enters the house and walks off with Pearl and Miss Gibbons. Anna looks at into the woods as she shuts the door.


	16. There Goes the Neighbourhood

This Chapter is where we meet a new character Trey he may seem normal but it will be told further down what he is up to.

Thank you again for the support.

* * *

**There goes the Neighbourhood:**

**Miss Gibbon's House**  
Anna is going down the stairs

Anna: Hey Beth-Anne.  
Anna: What are you guys watching? You guys have been watching the same thing the whole time? There are over one hundred and fifty channels. It's called a remote control. This button changes the channel. Hold it like this.

Anna goes into the dining room and finds Frederick feeding on Miss Gibbons

Miss Gibbons: Did you get enough sweetheart?  
Frederick: For now.  
Miss Gibbons: Anna, are you hungry? Did you want a little?  
Anna: No, thank you Miss Gibbons. Why don't you lie down for a while and get some rest?  
Frederick: She's fine. Aren't you Miss Gibbons?

Frederick compels Miss Gibbons

Miss Gibbons: Of course I am. I'm fine.

Miss Gibbons is leaving. Anna and Frederick exchange looks

**Matt's house**  
Matt: Hey mom! Mom?

Matt is knocking on his mother's room door

Matt: Hey mom?

Kelly opens the door

Kelly: What? I'm trying to sleep.  
Matt: I was just making sure you're alive.  
Kelly: I'm sorry sweetie. It was a late night. My head is throbbing.  
Matt: I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bring the party home. And I'm pretty sure the neighbors would appreciate it too.  
Kelly: It wasn't a party, it was one guy, don't be so judgy.  
Matt: Well, I talked to Roberta at the grill and there's still a bartending position open if you want to … get a job.  
Kelly: I figured she'd still be pissed about the last time I worked there.  
Matt: I think she's desperate.  
Kelly: I'll check it out.  
Matt: Yeah?  
Kelly: Don't act so surprised.  
Matt: Well, I mean… I didn't know how long you planned on sticking around.  
Kelly: Well, there's back rent due.  
Matt: There's back everything mom.  
Kelly: Like I said, I'll check it out.

Someone is knocking on the door

Kelly: Who's that?  
Matt: It's Caroline

Kelly is making a face

Matt: Easy

Kelly raises her eyebrows

Matt: Yeah come in!

Caroline opens the door and enters in the kitchen

Caroline: Hi Mrs. Donovan

Kelly gets up and leaves the room

Matt: Hey, ok. Well we're going to be late. So let's get going.

Matt is going towards Caroline

Caroline: Yeah  
Matt: Hey  
Caroline: Hey  
Matt: How are you?  
Caroline: Good

**Hospital:**  
I am lying still motionless in my bed. I can hear everything going on. I can hear people talking and the caos. You would think being in a coma would be peaceful it isn't. When you hear things that you shouldn't be it's kind of hard to forget. You can move. But I can feel myself getting better, maybe I can wake up soon I want to get back on track.

I hear footsteps enter my room, high heels,

Jenna: Hey sweetie, coming to check on you, doctors say your swelling is going down you should be able to wake in the next day depending on your progress its up to you now. Everyone has sent their best, the Lockwoods, The Forbes, and your going to get through this.

I can't help but smile inside. When I wake up I'm going to get help, and get over whatever this is like I promised.

Mystic Falls High school  
Elena meets Stefan outside the school she looks like she hasn't slept.

Stefan: hey.  
Elena: hey.  
Stefan: how's Ella?  
Elena: good, doctors says she is healing quick the swelling has gone down, they have taken her out of the coma she's just sleeping now it's her turn to do the work.  
Stefan: that's good, do they know when?  
Elena: didn't say but it's all her now. How's Damon?  
Stefan: Damon hasn't said a word to me. Every time I try to talk to him he shuts me down.  
Elena: Do you think he's still trying to find Victoria?  
Stefan: I don't know. He waited a hundred and forty five years only to find out that Victoria could not care less. I mean it's gotta hurt, right?  
Elena: And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.  
Stefan: You have every reason to be upset with him. Have you thought any more about what you're going to do?  
Elena: About what? Isobel, my vampire birth mother, who's related to my vampire ancestors Katherine and Victoria who screwed over your vampire brother? Nah… I haven't thought about it at all.  
Stefan: I'm sorry I brought it up.  
Elena: It'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it. No vampire mother or brother  
Stefan: No vampires at all?  
Elena: No vampires but you. I just want to get us back to normal stuff like school and homework and here's a thought: fun  
Stefan: Ooh, that sounds good to me, when do we start?

They laugh and leave.

Matt: We can watch a movie at my place.  
Caroline: With your mom and a six pack?  
Matt: You know… you don't really help the situation. You could at least try to be nice.  
Caroline: Oh… I'm sorry. It's hard for me to show kindness to people that hate me. I'm not that evolved.

Matt raises his head and look at Elena and Stefan. They kiss each other. Caroline turns her head and look at them too. And turns her head to look at Matt

Matt: Have you visited Ella?  
Caroline: I want to but I'm scared about what I'm going to see I just didn't see this, she was okay, I men she was acting normal.  
Matt: that's what depression is or whatever she has, she has kept all her emotions up inside this whole time hasn't cried much, hasn't talked about anything, everything that has happened this year has been a lot on her.

Caroline nods slowly.

Caroline: So, a movie tonight?  
Matt: Wherever you want to do it's good for me but I'm late and I got to go ok?  
Caroline: ok

She moves in for a kiss but he leaves

**Miss Gibbons house**

Pearl: The keypad is for texting which is what you do when you want to avoid talking to someone.

Harper pushes a button and we can hear a message from Jeremy. Anna rushes towards the phone

Harper: I didn't break it, I swear  
Pearl: I was just showing Harper what you taught me. What a marvelous device!  
Harper: Who was that?  
Anna: Jeremy Gilbert  
Harper: Is that your boyfriend?  
Pearl: Of course not

Pearl gets up and looks at Anna

Pearl: What do you think?  
Anna: Very respectable.  
Pearl: That's the goal. I can't say that I miss corsets  
Anna: Susie Sunshine gave me her car keys and her ATM card  
Pearl: What's that?  
Anna: I'll explain later

Frederick waits outside the room. Anna and Pearl leaves the room

Frederick: Where are you going?  
Pearl: We have some business in town. We'll be back as soon as we can. I trust that you'll keep an eye on things  
Frederick: So, I'm the baby sitter now?  
Pearl: Frederick, if this is going to work we have to cooperate with one another.  
Frederick: So you saying...  
Harper: I'll watch things miss Pearl  
Pearl: Thank you Harper.

Anna and Pearl leaves the room. Harper and Frederick exchange looks

**Mystic Falls high school**  
Caroline is talking to Elena and Stefan.

Caroline: hey Lena how's Ella going?  
Elena: good. Last night they said her swelling went down so they took her out of it now she just has to wake up.  
Caroline: that's good. Ill visit her after school. So changing topic what are you two doing tonight?  
Elena: nothing why?  
Caroline: I'm thinking nothing huge, just a dinner at the grill maybe a late movie  
Stefan: You mean like a double date?  
Caroline: Two pair out on a Friday night coupled. Yeah a double date.  
Elena: Do you think that's a good idea?  
Caroline: Why not? We all haven't gone out together before and I don't want it to be uncomfortable for us. Look the couple dynamics have changed and there's been a little awkwardness between you, Matt, and me and I just think it's important that we get over it  
Elena: I don't know  
Stefan: I think that sounds like a great idea  
Elena: You do?  
Stefan: Yeah. A nice evening out with friends. Sounds fun, as in "fun"  
Elena: A double date it is.  
Caroline: Ok. So, we will see you tonight  
Elena: Ok.

Caroline walks away. Elena looks at Stefan.  
Elena: Ok.

**Salvatore's house**  
Damon enters the house. Anna and Pearl are waiting for him

Pearl: Hello Damon.  
Damon: Ever hear of knocking?  
Pearl: An invitation wasn't necessary. I'm surprised that no living person resides here. Is it just you and your brother?  
Anna: Yeah. How do you keep out unwelcome vampires?  
Damon: I kill them

Damon runs towards Pearl and tries to strangle her. Pearl twists his wrist and pushes him to the floor.

Pearl: Have a sit, Damon. I was hoping we could have a word.  
Damon: Sure.

**Gilbert House:**  
Jeremy is on his computer chatting on a vampire's website

Jeremy: "How do you become a vampire?"  
Talker: "Brad Pitt changed me"  
Talker: "Go to Vegas ask for Wayne Newton"  
Jeremy: "How do you kill a vampire?"  
Talker: "The blood of Paula Abdul"  
Jeremy: "Serious answers only please"  
Talker: "Stake in the heart always works"  
Jeremy: "You're a believer?"  
Talker: "Aren't you?"

**Salvatore's house**  
Pearl: We've taken up residence at a farmhouse just outside the town. It'll suffice for now.  
Damon: All 25 vampires?  
Pearl: Not all, some. I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or like us acclimating.

Damon looks at Pearl and Anna

Damon: How did they get out of the tomb?  
Anna: I think the witch screwed up that part of her hocus pocus.  
Pearl: I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council?  
Anna: And you're a part of it.  
Damon: That's ridiculous.  
Anna: I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon. I'm up to speed.  
Pearl: And so am I. And now that you've infiltrated the council, I'll need to know everything they know. Starting with a listing names of all the council members and their families  
Anna: And everyone you've supplied with vervain.  
Pearl: Yes, that will have to stop immediately  
Damon: What exactly are you trying to achieve?  
Pearl: Mystic Falls is our home, Damon. They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild.  
Damon: What, are you crazy? It was 1864. Wake up woman. The world has moved on.  
Pearl: As a reward for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most.  
Damon: I want nothing.  
Pearl: Victoria.  
Damon: You wouldn't even know where she was. You've been under the ground for the last century and a half  
Pearl: Victoria, Katherine and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon. I know how she thinks, I know her patterns, I know where to find her.  
Damon: I no longer have any desire to see Victoria ever again. And there's no way in hell I'm gonna play the role of your little minion.

Pearl gets up and pushes Damon on the couch

Pearl: I'm not asking for your help, Damon. Finding Victoria was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is non negotiable

She puts her fingers in Damon's eyes and pushes him on the floor

Pearl: I have four hundred years on you, little boy. I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. I'll be in touch.

Pearl and Anna leave the house

**Hospital:**  
I feel my self slowly waking up. I can feel my eyes are fluttering open. I look up and I'm in a hospital room. My machines start making noises and I see Jenna look at me confused as if it wasn't real.

Jenna: Ella, omg your awake.

I try to speak.

Ella: J-Jenna?  
Jenna: hey baby girl, I'm here, I'm here, I'm going to get the doctor.

She leaves the room running. Moment later she comes back and she is walking in with the doctor.

Doctor: Welcome back, Ella, how you feeling?  
Ella: S-saw.  
Jenna: why is she stuttering?  
Doctor: it's common for brain injuries to have that side effect it will go away. Here have some water.

I sip through the straw. The doctor goes over my vitals and makes sure I am okay.

Doctor: well looks like everything is fine. I'm going to keep you here for the day to check on you, you should be able to go home tomorrow.  
Ella: really?

He nods and walks out.

Ella: Jenna, I'm so sorry.

I start crying.

Jenna: hey, hey, don't worry, we are going to get you help.  
Ella: I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I thought I was doing okay but so much has happened it's all just to much,  
Jenna: Ella, take a deep breath, in and out. We are going to get you help.  
Ella: you are.  
Jenna: of course you need to talk to someone.  
Ella: I will. Where is everyone?  
Jenna: at school. Ill call them now though.

She leaves and collects her phone.  
Jenna: hey Elena.

Gilbert house  
Elena hears her phone ringing.

Elena: hello Jenna.

**Hospital:**  
Jenna: hey Ella is awake if you want to see her come by whenever.

**Gilbert house**  
Elena: really ill be right there.

Elena hangs up and smiles as she hears the door knocking. Elena opens it

Stefan: Hi.  
Elena: You got me flowers!  
Stefan: I figured it's a date, why not do it right? I would have driven too but you're the one with the car.  
Elena: You know, you think that for someone who was around when the car was invented you would have one.  
Stefan: Oh, I have one. I just never drive it.  
Elena: I have some good news.  
Stefan: which is?  
Elena: Ella she's awake can we detour to the hospital?  
Stefan: of course.  
Elena: You know, it's not too late to cancel.  
Stefan: Why we would do that?  
Elena: I don't know, it just seems surreal. Like maybe we weren't meant to get to the normal part.  
Stefan: That's exactly why we're going to do it. We're going to go out, have some fun and try to remember that we don't have to be so serious. Listen, when I decided to stay here and to get to know you, it so that I could do things like this. Bring my girlfriend flowers, take her out on a date, and try to be normal  
Elena: Have you ever even been on a double date before?  
Stefan: Oh, absolutely. ' 72, Hef and the twins.  
Elena: What?  
Stefan: Yeah... playmates. I got Miss June.  
Elena: Are you serious?

They leave and head to the hospital.

**Mystic Grill**  
Kelly is at the bar. Damon sits down next to her. He wears sunglasses)

Kelly: What's with the glasses inside?  
Damon: My eyes were a little sensitive today  
Kelly: You're new around here  
Damon: On the contrary, I'm very old.

Talking to the bartender

Damon: Bourbon, neat.  
Kelly: I haven't been gone that long. I would remember someone who looked like you  
Damon: Yeah. Where did you go?  
Kelly: Around, about  
Damon: I've been there  
Kelly: I love to see a man drown his sorrows. It's so sexy.  
Damon: It's more like nursing my wounds. And you?  
Kelly: I was supposed interviewing for the bartender job but I think the manager blew me off.  
Damon: Well, that's not very nice.  
Kelly: Yeah. Last time I was in town I slept with her boyfriend.  
Damon: That's not very nice either.  
Kelly: It happens.  
Damon: Yes it does

Jenna arrives from coming from the hospital.

Jenna: Kelly? Kelly Donovan  
Kelly: Jenna!

They hug each other

Jenna: I heard you were back in town. (To Damon) She used to babysit me  
Kelly: And then I used to party with her  
Jenna: This woman is crazy  
Kelly: Not as crazy as you  
Jenna: I'm not anymore. I have three adult teens to care for one who is in hospital.  
Kelly: oh what happened?  
Jenna: Long story to tell but she woke up today.

Damon happy.

Damon: she did?  
Jenna: yep, little dazed and confused couldn't speak properly but she'll be fine.  
Kelly: Well sit, looks like you need a drink!  
Jenna: I shouldn't. I'm more responsible now. I should get back to the hospital.  
Kelly: look its just a drink. Take this night to let out what's bothering you.  
Damon: Great for the soul

Jenna sits down with Kelly and Damon.

Jenna: This is not going to end well  
Damon: Can't wait

They raise their glasses and clink their glasses

**Miss Gibbons House**  
Frederick: I hate this house  
Beth-Anne: It's better than the tomb  
Frederick: I didn't stay locked up for a hundred and forty five years to end up locked here  
Harper: Maybe you should quit complaining

Frederick gets up and walks toward Harper

Frederick: You're going to stop me?  
Beth-Anne: Let it be Frederick. You heard what Pearl said.  
Frederick: I don't care what Pearl said. (To Harper) What you got boy?

Harper gets up and pushes Frederick on the couch. Frederick pushes Harper against the wall

Frederick: Try that again

Pearl arrives and strangles Frederick

Pearl: Back off. Back off! We don't fight each other. Those are the rules.  
Frederick: And I'm tired of your rules. I want out of this house. Why can't we go out on the town?  
Pearl: Eventually. But for now we have to keep a low profile.  
Frederick: No one knows who I am.  
Pearl: The Salvatore's brothers do  
Frederick: And I wish to hell that I could run into them. There are the reason we were caught in the first place

**Hospital:**  
I am sitting up in my room when Elena comes through the door she has a smile on her face.

Elena: hey how you feeling?  
Ella: good little tired.  
Elena: good.  
Ella: You look pretty got a hot date?

She smiles.

Elena: Yeah a double date with Stefan, Matt and Caroline.  
Ella: that would be interesting. I saw Caroline earlier she was flustered.  
Elena: might be nervous.

I see Stefan enter,

Stefan: hey Ella.  
Ella: Stefan hi.  
Stefan: how you feeling?  
Ella: good little tired bit of a headache but ill be fine, mostly embarrassed and stupid.  
Elena: why?  
Ella: I'm a mess, everyone's going to think of me as an attention seeker and I'm an idiot for just doing what I did.  
Elena: yes you are but your my idiot twin sister that I love and who is going to get help.

I nod.

Ella: I guess I need it.  
Elena: we got to head off but call me if you need anything.  
Ella: ill be fine have a good night.

She hugs me as does Stefan and they leave. After a little bit I hear footsteps coming in my room it's Tyler.

Ella: Tyler? What are you doing here?  
Tyler: I heard your awake, how you feeling?  
Ella: I'm fine, little sore.  
Tyler: good. Listen I want to apologise for treating you horribly and Jeremy.  
Ella: it's fine Tyler your forgiven, I forgave you a long time ago I just didn't want to be around my old life.

He sits down on the seat next to the bed.

Tyler: I get you, I just missed my friend.  
Ella: me too Tyler but you know you can be an ass sometimes.

He laughs.

Tyler: where do you think I get it from my farther. Anyway, these are for you.  
Ella: chocolates my favourite thanks Ty.

He hugs me and leaves and I think to myself I have seen many of my friends but not once has Damon come and seen me since I have woken up. Maybe he doesn't care. I then hear a buzz on my phone, I look at the caller it's Bonnie.  
Ella: Bonnie?  
Bonnie: Ella omg your awake I've been ringing Caroline for the last 24 hours when I found out are you okay?  
Ella: a lot has happened I will fill you in, I'm bored right now.

She laughs.

Bonnie: I'm glad your okay.  
Ella: Thanks Bon I know your still mourning I'm so sorry Bonnie.  
Bonnie: Thanks Ella,  
Ella: when you coming back?  
Bonnie: not for a little while but I'm back to talking to people. I just wanted to make sure your okay.  
Ella: I'm fine Bonnie.  
Bonnie: I can hear the tone in your voice you aren't you can tell me your my best friend.  
Ella: okay, please don't judge me.  
Bonnie: I would never judge you.  
Ella: okay, well after my parents died I started feeling depressed and alone and like I couldn't handle everything going on, is I began cutting myself to ease the pain.

I hear a gasp.

Ella: so whenever I felt upset or angry or alone I would cut myself secretly and no one knew, Jeremy found out first and kept it a secret for months then everything happened with Elena and Stefan and everyone then I found out I was adopted and all these lies keep coming out and I felt like I was going to explode. So two days ago I went to the studio to vent but I couldn't handle everything so I cut myself and I punctured an artery in my arm I blacked out and hit my head that's the more damage that's why I was out for a couple days, it's a miracle I'm alive.  
Bonnie: Oh Ella I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you.  
Ella: it's not your fault Bonnie no one knew, but I need to get better I can't live like this.  
Bonnie: your right Ell and when I get back I'm going to help you with it. I've been practicing some spells as well.  
Ella: I would hate to say goodbye but I'm getting rather tired, doctors have been sticking needles in me all day kind of takes the fun out of me.

She laughs.

Bonnie: Alright Ella, get better ill speak to you every day.  
Ella: alright Bon bye.

I hang up and smile that I have so many people in my life and realise I am a complete idiot I had them all around me I just didn't see it, I guess I really needed to wake up.

**Mystic Grill**  
Caroline, Matt, Elena and Stefan are at the Grill on their double date.

Elena: So, Matt, How do you like working here?  
Matt: It's not that bad. Wait staff is pretty good and they can't keep a bartender to save their lives. I actually put my mom up for a job.  
Elena: How has that been? Having Kelly back?  
Matt: You know, same old Kelly. She's trying, sort of.  
Elena: Kelly and my mom were best friends growing up. That's how Matt and I first met, we shared a crib together.  
Stefan: You're kidding?  
Matt: No, we have known each other our whole lives.

Elena and Matt look each other. Caroline sighs. Everyone turn their heads and watch Damon, Kelly and Jenna drinking together

Matt: You got to be kidding me

**Miss Gibbons house**  
Frederick and Beth-Anne are going out the house. Harper catches them

Harper: Where are you going?  
Frederick: Beth-Anne and I are going out for a bit. Hit the town, kick up our heels.  
Harper: We're not supposed to leave. Miss Pearl made that very clear.  
Frederick: You're going to stop me? I didn't think so.

Harper watches them while they leave the house

**Gilbert's house:**  
Someone is knocking on the door. Jeremy goes down the stairs and opens the door. It's Anna.

Jeremy: Anna?  
Anna: Surprised?  
Jeremy: I thought you and your mom were leaving town.  
Anna: Change of plans. Sorry, I thought you'd be psyched.  
Jeremy: No, no, no. I mean… I am. Of course I am.  
Anna: Alright then, step aside.

Anna enters in the house

**Mystic Grill**  
Jenna: Don't be grumpy. It can't be that bad.  
Damon: You'd be surprised. My primary reason for existence has abandoned me and after today's events, the remains of the shakey ground that I walk on are about to go kaboom. Let's get hammered.  
Kelly: Lets

They clink their glasses. Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Matt are at the pool table. They're watching Damon, Kelly and Jenna.

Caroline: At least they're having fun  
Elena: They're drunk.  
Matt: Remember when Ella and Elena's parents busted us here after the homecoming?  
Caroline (laughing): Oh my god yes!  
Elena: Well, we were all wasted; it was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame Ella and Tyler they were inseparable.  
Matt: Her parents got seated at the next booth.  
Elena: And Tyler got Ella to pretend that she was choking so we could get away.  
Matt: Except that her dad was a doctor so he jumped up to save her.  
Elena: She ran, slipped on the wet floor and bit it in front of everyone. Do you remember that? She had 3 stitches, a hangover for days and was grounded for a week.

Matt and Elena look at each other and laugh at the memory.

Matt: Heard Ella woke up how's she doing?  
Elena: good saw her before we arrived little sore and feels like an idiot.  
Matt: she'll have all her friends around her so she won't be alone and if anyone calls her that ill beat their asses with Tyler's help.  
Stefan: oh ill join in too.

Matt and Stefan laugh. Caroline then chimes in.

Caroline: I'm gonna go to the restroom. Elena?

Jenna sees them

Jenna: Hide. We're not here.  
Kelly: Why? Where'd we go?  
Jenna: The children under our care. Five o'clock. This is not good

Kelly turns her head and sees them

Kelly: Damn!

**Gilbert's house**  
Jeremy and Anna are in the kitchen.

Anna: I heard about your sister is she okay?  
Jeremy: Yeah she woke up this afternoon little sore and embarrassed but she'll be fine.  
Anna: Your a good brother.  
Jeremy: So what made you and your mom decide to stay in town?  
Anna: She got this business opportunity; she's going to open up a little store. It has always been her dream. So yeah we're staying. And I'm thinking about going back to high school, so you'll be seeing a little more of me.  
Jeremy: Yeah?  
Anna: Enough of homeschooling. I'd like to be a normal teen for once. But I have to ask my mom first, she'll have an opinion  
Jeremy: Well, I wish you were there now. I actually have to write another paper. I was thinking about squeezing one more out on "the vampire in Mystic Falls".  
Anna: Really? Haven't you exhausted the subject?  
Jeremy: No, I want to go deeper, you know. I want to understand why people were labeled as vampires back in the day. I mean, maybe there's such a thing has vampires, they're just different from the way we always thought they were.  
Anna: What do you mean?  
Jeremy: Well, maybe they're normal and good, just outsiders you know? Um, misunderstood.  
Anna: You're kidding, right?  
Jeremy: Don't you think it could be possible? You did give me all that info.  
Anna: Jeremy, I made it up ok? You were all cute and floppy and I wanted to make a good impression.

**Mystic Grill**  
Matt and Stefan are at the pool tables while the girls have gone to the bathroom. Stefan makes a shot and sinks a ball.

Matt: Is there anything you're not good at?  
Stefan: Double dating. This is all kind of new to me. I usually keep to myself. I don't always fit in.  
Matt: That's because you're that guy.  
Stefan: What guy?  
Matt: The guy who seems like he has everything, so the people that don't, kind of run the other way  
Stefan: Is that what I seem like?  
Matt: Pretty much  
Stefan: Hmm... What a dick!  
Matt: Yeah.

The girls are in the restroom and Elena is washing her hands. Caroline is sitting behind her.

Caroline: So um, what are you doing?  
Elena: What?  
Caroline: Well the point of this was to show him how much you care about Stefan. You know, not to hopscotch down memory lane.  
Elena: I was just trying to make conversation.  
Caroline: Try less.

Caroline leaves the restroom, Elena run after her.

Elena: Caroline.

Elena is walking after Caroline, she passes Frederick. He sees her and catches her arm.

Frederick: Katherine?  
Elena: I'm sorry, you have the wrong person.

Caroline is waiting for Elena.

Caroline: Elena, come on!  
Frederick: My mistake.

They return to the pool table with Matt and Stefan. Frederick looks at her.

Elena: How's everything going?  
Stefan: Matt's cheating.  
Matt: No need, I'm awesome.  
Frederick (watching them): Stefan Salvatore  
Stefan (to Elena): Everything's okay?  
Elena: Everything's great

She writes him a text message and shows it to him

Elena: "That man over there just called me Katherine"

He walks toward them but they're already gone.

**Hospital:**  
I am walking around then hospital with my nurse when I spot a good looking guy I have never seen him before but he's intriguing. He's wearing light coloured jeans a white v neck tshirt and grey ravens. I see him looking at me and I wrap my blonde hair around my ear to get a better look I smile at him and my nurse turns me around to walk back in my room.

Ella: can I get some water Julie?  
Julie my nurse: sure sweetheart wait here.

She sits me down and I sit on one of the hall lounges. The guy from the lounge walks over to me and sits down a few seats away.

Boy: Hi.  
Ella: Hi. I'm Ella.  
Boy: Trey.  
Ella: Well Trey I have never seen you in mystic falls before what brings you to town?  
Trey: Oh I'm visiting my grandpa he's in hospital.  
Ella: oh I'm sorry, who's your grandpa its a small town?  
Trey: oh John Montogomery,  
Ella: Montgomery as in one of the founding families?

He nods.

Ella: well I'm a Gilbert.  
Trey: It's great to meet you if it has to be in a hosptial, so why you here.

I shy away.

Ella: fell over hit my head was out for a couple days I would rather be home but my family and friends are urging me to stay.  
Trey: I hope you'll be okay.  
Ella: thanks. So how long you in town for?  
Trey: Well I just moved here actually.  
Ella: where from?  
Trey: Atlanta.  
Ella: nice I went there once on a road trip so where you staying.  
Trey: at my grandparents.  
Ella: your a great grandson for looking out for him.  
Trey: yeah well I kind of only have my grandparents left.  
Ella: oh I'm sorry.  
Trey: no need I was at university but it just wasn't my thing.  
Ella: really? So having a break?  
Trey: yeah I only just started but got bored.  
Ella: well I'm almost finished High school senior year shortly.  
Trey: yeah, I'm guessing at the local school.  
Ella: guessed correctly. And I'm sorry about your parents I recently lost mine as well.  
Trey: I'm sorry about that.  
Ella: thanks trey, well I bette get back but I'm sure ill see you around but just invade here's my number.

I write it down on his wrist.

Trey: I know we just met but would you want to show me around town sometime?  
Ella: as it is a very small town and not much yes, we can do it all in a few hours, ill see you around Trey it was great meeting you, finally someone with a different story.

He smiles and walks off.

I walk back into my room and think about my conversation. I mean he isn't as good looking as Damon but he has nice hazel eyes good body, blonde shaggy hair, kind of cut like surfer hair, tanned, tall. Maybe this is what I need a normal guy, maybe I need to forget about everything that's happened and move forward because my dream is to leave this town attend a dramatic arts school and dance.

**Salvatore's house**  
Elena parks her car. She discusses with Stefan.

Stefan: So, youdidn't recognize him, you haven't seen him before?  
Elena: No, there was nothing familiar about him at all.  
Stefan: Right, let's call it a night. OK? Send Matt and Caroline home?  
Elena: No, the whole point of the night was to not have to deal with this stuff. We need to get through one night. One normal night.  
Stefan: You're sure?  
Elena: No, I'm not sure, but I don't know what else to do. Look, if there's another vampire in town, he'll still be here tomorro. We'll deal with it tomorrow.  
Stefan: OK.

Matt and Caroline arrive. Matt parks his car

Stefan: It's them.

Caroline, Matt, Stefan and Elena are entering the living room.

Caroline: This is much better than watching Damon visit cougar town. (To Matt) No offence.  
Matt: Don't remind me. (To Stefan): Man I've always wanted to see what it looks like in this place  
Stefan: Yeah, I guess it's a bit much.  
Matt: Yeah, my entire house could fit in here. like twice  
Caroline: Feel like I've been here before. It's weird

Elena is uncomfortable and changes the subject

Elena: Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?  
Matt: Whoa; these are great!

He walks towards Stefan's miniature cars collection

Stefan: This is uh… a little hobby of mine  
Matt: I did the entire Mustang series when I was 9  
Stefan: You like cars?  
Matt: It's an understatement  
Stefan: Come with me

**Mystic Grill**  
Damon is still drinking with Kelly and Jenna and plays with a cherry.

Damon: So, the thing about cherries, you have to…

Kelly puts her finger on Damon's lips. She puts a cherry in her mouth.

Damon: Oh my goodness

He takes the cherry out of Kelly's mouth with his mouth.

Damon: That's amazing, you were fast.  
Jenna: That would be my queue  
Kelly (looking at Damon): You're given up already?  
Jenna: Oh yeah. I want to check on Ella before I get home.

She leaves the bar.

Jenna: See you guys

Salvatore's Garage  
Stefan opens the garage door

Stefan: Prepare yourself, my friend.

He removes a tarp from a car.

Matt: Wait, how do you have this?  
Stefan: Got passed down through the family

He opens the car's door.

Matt: Why don't you… I mean… Why don't you drive it?  
Stefan: Well, it doesn't run. I mean, it's not that I could figure out.  
Caroline: Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?  
Matt: Be more of a girl right now?

Caroline laughs.

Stefan (to Matt): Hey, want to come take a look at this for me?  
Matt: Elena, remember the old Camaro you're dad used to have?  
Elena: Of course  
Matt: I built and rebuilt that engine 20 times  
Stefan: wow  
Caroline: I don't like sports cars; they're too hard to make out in.  
Matt (looking at Elena): It wasn't that bad

Elena and Matt look at each other, uncomfortable. Caroline leaves the garage. Elena goes after her.

Matt (to Stefan): I'm sorry man  
Stefan: No, no, no. Don't worry about it. You and Elena, you guys have a history and ignoring it doesn't do anybody any good.  
Matt: She's good with you. You know, I wasn't sure but she's happy and I'm glad.

They look at each other.

Matt: Alright, let's take a look at this.

**Mystic Grill**  
Jenna is going out. She breaks her heel. Frederick looks at her.

Frederick: Need some help?  
Jenna: Damn it! Stupid shoe.  
Frederick: Pick up your other foot.

He breaks the other heel and gives it to Jenna.

Frederick: Here you go.  
Jenna: Thanks, I think.  
Frederick: Was that Damon Salvatore you were with?  
Jenna: The one and only. You know him?  
Frederick: We go way back. He still live out by Miller Lane?  
Jenna: He lives in the old boarding house by Wickery Bridge. He's still in there if you want to say hi.  
Frederick: I prefer to stay here and talk to you.  
Jenna: Oh, nice. Very smooth with the shoe and the flirt. But, I'm a little drunk and a guy plus drunk me equals very bad things.

Frederick touches her face and tries to compel her.

Frederick: I'm pretty sure you'd like it.  
Jenna: Sorry. That was a seriously lame pick up.  
Frederick: That is a nice scent you wear. What is it?  
Jenna: I don't know (she laughs) it was a gift. And that is a cab so…

She leaves. Frederick looks at her. Beth-Anne arrives behind him.

Frederick: Vervain... making it hard to find something to eat in this town.

**Salvatore's house.**  
Elena arrives to talk to Caroline.

Elena: Caroline…  
Caroline: I don't want to talk about it.  
Elena: You're being ridiculous.  
Caroline: And insecure and stupid. But that doesn't change the fact that Matt's always gonna be in love with you and I'm always gonna be the back up  
Elena: You're not the back up.  
Caroline: Yes I'm. I'm Matt's Elena back up; I'm your Bonnie back up

Elena: Now it's about me and Bonnie?  
Caroline: You don't get it. Why would you? You're everyone's first choice.

They look at each other. Stefan and Matt pull up in the Porsche. They get out of the car.

Matt: Piece of cake!

Matt looks at Caroline.

Stefan: You know what? Why don't you guys go ahead and take it for a spin?  
Matt: Really?  
Stefan: Yeah.  
Matt: Caroline?

Matt and Caroline get into the car. Stefan and Elena watch them go. Stefan embraces Elena.

Stefan: You alright?  
Elena: If it's not vampires, its girlfriends

They embrace each other.

**Hospital:**  
Jenna enters my hospital room.

Jenna: hey kiddo.  
Ella: Hi.  
Jenna: How you feeling?  
Ella: better actually, I met a guy tonight.

I smile blushing.

Jenna: ooh, your blushing. Tell please.  
Ella: His names Trey Montgomery.  
Jenna: wait you mean Montgomery as in founding family Montgomery?  
Ella: yes. He just moved here from Atlanta where we was studying but came to live with his grandparents for a bit,  
Jenna: good. Now I talked to the doctor you can leave tomorrow.  
Ella: really?  
Jenna: yes really and then in a couple days we have you booked in to a therapist.  
Ella: already?  
Jenna: yes, we want you to get better.  
Ella: I just didn't think it would be that simple.  
Jenna: well the Lockwood's helped with that.  
Ella: good I really want to get better.  
Jenna: but when your home I want you to tell me about it, you can trust me.  
Ella: I will Jenna.  
Jenna: ill let you sleep ill come get you in the morning.

She kisses my forehead and I lie my head on my pillow and close my eyes.

**Gilbert's house**  
Jeremy and Anna are in the kitchen.

Jeremy: Alright. Roast beef, turkey, what do you want?  
Anna: Let's do the works. Pile it high.  
Jeremy: Ok, I like your style. Will you grab the bread for me?  
Anna: Ok.

She turns to get the bread. Jeremy cuts his hand with a knife.

Anna: What are you doing?  
Jeremy: It's just a cut. Can you hand me that towel?

She looks uncomfortable

Anna: I can't.

Jeremy: You got a problem with blood Anna?

He shows her his bloody hand and goes towards her.

Jeremy: What's the matter? It's just blood, Anna.

She grabs him by the neck and pushes him against the fridge.

Anna: What are you doing?

Her face changes.

Jeremy: I knew it. (He shows her his hand) Go for it.

She takes his hand and begins to drink.

Jenna enters. Jeremy rushes towards her

Jeremy: Jenna! Hey, what's up?  
Jenna: Regret. Make sure you lock that up.

Jenna goes upstairs. Jeremy looks back into the kitchen, Anna has gone. He looks at his hand and smiles.

**Stefan's car**  
Matt: Did I just pass the driveway?  
Caroline: Uh… No, I think it's up there.  
Matt: This is an amazing car. Did I pass?

Caroline doesn't understand

Matt: The whole double date thing was obviously a test to see how I would do around Elena.  
Caroline: I don't know. You were reminiscing about the Elena years the whole night so…  
Matt: Caroline that stuff came before. It's not just gonna go away.  
Caroline: I know that okay? I know.  
Matt: No, you don't. Because, you're letting Elena turn you into a crazy person. Look it's my fault. I made it pretty clear early on that Elena still means something to me. But all that talk, that was just two old friends and some memories. Tonight wasn't about me and Elena. I was there because I wanted to be with you. And I don't know what this means or what we are but I do know that you are the only person I want to be in this car with right now. And I don't even know if that makes sense because I'm not really that good at expressing myself.  
Caroline: No, no. I think you're doing just fine.

They laugh and kiss each other. Caroline hurts herself

Caroline: Sports cars…  
Matt: Yeah.

They kiss each other again.

**Salvatore's house**  
Damon and Kelly enter the house. Damon makes a drink, takes a sip, and hands it to Kelly.

Kelly: Now that you've got me here.

She drinks

What are you gonna do with me?

Damon: I'm going to… going to do this.

He kisses her. He pushes her against the wall. They kiss each other. Caroline and Matt enter the house and interrupt them

Matt: Mom?!  
Caroline: Damon?!  
Kelly: Oh my god, Matt! Oh my god.

She takes her things and leaves. Elena and Stefan arrive

Matt: I got to…  
Caroline: It's fine, just go  
Elena (to Matt): I'll take her home  
Matt: Thanks, man.

Matt gives the keys to Stefan and leaves. Caroline, Elena and Stefan look at Damon. He drinks.

**Miss Gibbon's house**  
Anna is going into the house. She tries to be discreet. Pearl arrives.

Pearl: Where have you been?  
Anna: I needed some air  
Pear: For three hours? Tell me, where have you been?  
Anna: Out, I was out.  
Pearl: Annabelle, don't do this. I can't fight you too. What?  
Anna: I'm sorry.

Pearl embraces her.

**Salvatore's house**  
Elena and Stefan walk out to her car.

Elena: Sorry I'm bailing.  
Stefan: Just wish you let me drive you home.  
Elena: Normal people don't have chaperones or bodyguards or baby-sitters. We're normal tonight, remember?  
Stefan: I know, I just get so worry about you.  
Elena: Stefan, I can't live every minute afraid that someone is gonna come after me. I won't, it's not living.  
Stefan: Okay. Call me when you get home safe.

He takes her face and kisses her. Stefan opens her car door for her and Elena gets in.

Caroline: Bye Stefan  
Stefan: Goodbye.

He closes the car's door. He watches them leave and goes back inside. Frederick watches him while he closes the door

Damon is in the living room. Stefan arrives and looks at him.

Damon: Don't look at me like that  
Stefan: Are you crazy?  
Damon: Save the lecture. Look…

Frederick jumps through the window, jumps on Stefan and stabs him with a piece of glass. Damon pushes him off Stefan and starts to fight with Frederick. Stefan removes the piece of glass. Beth-Anne arrives and begins to fight with Stefan. She pushes him to the floor, he takes the leg off a wooden chair and stabs her in the heart. Damon sends Frederick across the living room. Frederick looks at Damon and Stefan and then looks at Beth-Anne, who is dead. He leaves. Stefan looks at Damon.

Damon: Damn it.  
Stefan: I remember them from 1864. They were in the tomb.  
Damon: Yeah... About that.

They look at each other.

**Matt's house**  
Matt is going into the living room. Kelly goes after him.

Kelly: Matt… Matt...  
Matt: I don't want to hear it, mom.  
Kelly: Matty, please…  
Matt: Do you know what I was doing tonight, Mom? I was having fun, you know, trying to forget about all the crap that I have to deal with every day. Just enjoying a night with my friends. And then, there you are, wasted at the bar, where I work, by the way, to pay the bills that you don't pay. And then you're off acting like a freakin' kid, hooking up with some guy half your age. I'm the kid, Mom. You're supposed to be responsible for me.

Kelly: I know Matt.

He looks at her and leaves.

**Gilbert's house.**  
Elena is in the bathroom, she brushes her teeth. Jeremy arrives.

Jeremy: Jenna says Ella's coming home tomorrow.  
Elena: Thats good. How was your night?  
Jeremy: Ah... Same old. Same old... You?  
Elena: Yep

**Miss Gibbon's house.**  
Pearl is taking a bottle of blood from the fridge. Frederick arrives)

Pearl: So, where is Beth-Anne?  
Frederick: She won't be coming back  
Pearl: What happened? Where is she?  
Frederick: Well, you were right.(He looks at Anna) We shouldn't have left.  
Pearl: No. Hungry?

Frederick is still looking at Anna. Pearl is pouring blood in a glass. She takes the glass and a wooden spoon. She holds the glass to Frederick and stabs him with the spoon. She puts down the glass and throws the spoon in the sink. She sits down and pours blood in a glass.

Pearl: Next time you'll listen to me.

Anna smiles and looks at Frederick.

**Gilbert's house**  
Elena is on the phone with Stefan.

Elena: I'm home, teeth brushed, and ready for bed. Save and sound.  
Stefan: Good, good. I'm glad.  
Elena: Is everything alright? You sound serious.  
Stefan: No, no, no, no. Not tonight, you still have a few minutes left of normal. I'll tell you about it tomorrow okay?  
Elena: I had a really nice time on our date tonight.  
Stefan: Such a liar.  
Elena: No, I'm serious. In a way it was exactly what it was supposed to be  
Stefan: I had a really nice time too

Elena hangs up.

**Salvatore's house**  
Damon is dragging Beth-Anne's body into the fireplace.

Damon (to Stefan): Could you help me out a little bit?

**Gilbert's house**  
Jeremy enters his bedroom. Anna's there, Jeremy is scared

Jeremy: What the hell?  
Anna: I could have killed you!  
Jeremy: Yeah, but you didn't.  
Anna: I should have  
Jeremy: But you didn't.  
Anna: How did you know?  
Jeremy: I knew this girl. Vicki. She was attacked by an animal, a bite to the neck. She started acting crazy, weird, and it seemed like drugs, but then you showed me those articles. And then I saw your face and how it changed the night in the cemetery when I kissed you.  
Anna: You know you can't tell anyone, right?  
Jeremy: Who would believe me?  
Anna: You'd be surprised .  
Jeremy: Why didn't you kill me?  
Anna: I don't know. Maybe I'm a sucker for guys like you.  
Jeremy: Like what?  
Anna: Lost. Why would you confront me about it? Why would you risk it?  
Jeremy: Because if it was true, maybe it's true about Vicki. And also because... I want you to turn me.


	17. Let the Right One In

**Let the right one in:**

**Gilbert House**  
A storm is starting outside. Elena is asleep in her bed. The wind from the storm blows her bedroom window open and Elena wakes with a start. She goes over to the window and closes it. In Jeremy's room, Anna is looking at the storm outside of his window.

Anna: I love storms.  
Jeremy: Is that a vampire thing? Cause I read vampires don't like running water.  
Anna: It's only Dracula. Yeah. He was a complete wuss. Never showered. Very smelly.  
Jeremy: Seriously?  
Anna: First rule about vampires, don't believe anything you read.  
Jeremy: You gotta tell me more. I gotta know.  
Anna: No, you don't. Cause you're not gonna be one.  
Jeremy: Come on, you can't keep saying "no" to me.  
Anna: Look, I'm not gonna turn someone who learned everything he knows about vampires from Netflix.  
Jeremy: That's not true, and you know it.  
Anna: Why do you even want this? Give me one good reason.  
Jeremy: Cause I...  
Anna: Hmm. Let me know when you can finish that sentence.

Elena knocks on Jeremy's door and enters his room. Anna leaves.

Elena: Hey, you're still up.  
Jeremy: Hey, what's up?  
Elena: We are leaving to get Ella now want to come?  
Jeremy: Yeah. Sure.

**Miss Gibbons House**  
Pearl comes to talks with Frederick.

Frederick: We're running low on blood. You might wanna send Anna to the hospital for some more.  
Pearl: I'll send her out for some tomorrow.  
Frederick: Maybe I could go with her. If the storm keeps it dark enough, I might be able to go out during the day, no sun and all.  
Pearl: I'm afraid after your stunt at the Salvatore house tonight.  
Frederick: He and his brother deserved it.  
Pearl: And where did that get you? Your girlfriend Bethanne is dead. And you have no one to blame but yourself. We cannot live our lives about revenge. We have to have better control of our emotions.  
Frederick: I understand, Miss Pearl. I just wish I knew what you were up to.  
Pearl: I'm going to make an exploratory visit into town tomorrow to assess who's under the influence of vervain and who isn't. Anna tells me that the players haven't changed much. It's still the Lockwood's, the Forbes, the Fells...  
Frederick: We should kill every last one of them.  
Pearl: We are smarter than that, Frederick. These people are not our enemies. We don't hold grudges and resentments. We'll get our town back. We just have to have patience.

Pearl leaves. Other vampires enter the room.

Frederick: You heard her. No revenge. Patience. Self-control. She seems to have it all figured out, doesn't she? (Frederick holds up a wooden stake.)

**Hospital:**  
I am getting wheeled out of the hospital by Jeremy.

Ella: Is the wheelchair really necessary I can walk.  
Jeremy: I was given orders it's hospital policy to leave with the chair.  
Ella: I feel crippled.  
Jeremy: That's because you are silly, you hit your head its telling you to take it easy.  
Ella: since when did you become so informative.  
Jeremy: when you were in a coma for two days.  
Ella: oh Jeremy I'm sorry.  
Jeremy: don't its fine we are going to get you help.  
Ella: where's Elena?  
Jenna: she had to go fix something up but we are taking you home.  
Ella: thank god I can't wait to at least put pants on.

Jeremy chuckles as we walk towards Jenna's car,

**Boarding House**  
Damon boards up the window that Frederick and Beth-Anne broke through. Stefan and Elena watch him.

Damon: I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night.  
Stefan: Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, "Oops. Sorry?"  
Elena: I can't believe you made a deal with her.  
Damon: It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's... scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Victoria back.  
Elena: Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process.  
Damon: You don't have to be snarky about it.  
Elena: I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky.  
Damon: How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?  
Elena: I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities.  
Damon: Ouch.  
Stefan: This isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah? Hmm.

Damon leaves the room. Stefan embraces Elena.

Elena: I'm sorry. He just makes me so cranky.  
Stefan: I know. He makes everybody cranky. Has your sister been released?  
Elena: yeah this morning should be home shortly but when I found out what happened I came here. So, what are we going to do?  
Stefan: Damon and I are gonna handle everything, I promise.  
Elena: Well, what about me? I can't just sit here and do nothing.  
Stefan: That's exactly what you're gonna do, because that's what going to keep you safe.  
Elena: Which means nothing if you're not safe, too.  
Stefan: What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath on my side.  
Elena: Well, that's comforting.

**Gilbert House**  
As I arrive home I am helped upstairs by Jenna and Jeremy has left. Great I was more productive in the hospital. I pull of my track suit and climb into the shower. I feel the hot water go down my body it has never felt so so good. I have wrapped my arm on a garbage back so it can't get wet. When I climb out of the shower refreshed I pull on some jeans and a white tank. Walking down the stairs I can smell food be prepared.

Ella: no hospital food thank god.  
Jenna: how you feeling?  
Ella: good the shower had helped a lot.

**Grill**  
Jeremy talks with Anna.

Anna: Ok. We have some time. I'm not meeting my mom until later.  
Jeremy: Wait. Does your mom know you're a...  
Anna: The fact that you would even think it's possible to keep something like that a secret from your own family is just further proof that you're not ready.  
Jeremy: "Not ready" Is a step up from "No."  
Anna: And a million steps down from "Maybe." I like your bracelet.  
Jeremy: Thanks. My sister got it for me.  
Anna: Can I see it?  
Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah.  
Anna: Your sisters don't know you're hanging out with me, do they?  
Jeremy: No. No. But I don't see why it would be a problem. It's not like she knows what you are.  
Anna: I'd rather keep it our little secret.  
Jeremy: You know, why don't you...why don't you keep this?  
Anna: Why would you give this to me?  
Jeremy: Because. You like it. And I like you.  
Anna: You only like me because of what you want from me.  
Jeremy: No. I...I like you.  
Anna: Um... You know, you should wear it. It looks better on you anyway.

Matt is talking with Caroline.

Matt: I yelled at my mom last night. You know, I feel like the parent yelling at the screwed up kid.  
Caroline: Maybe she needed to hear it.  
Matt: Yeah, but just... I worry that if I push too hard, then she will take off again. Cause that's her M.O. Just like Vicki, who I haven't heard from since she left.  
Caroline: Well, you can't control your mom, Matt, any more than you can control your sister.  
Matt: I wish that she would just try a little. You know? If she would just try to try, that'd be ok.  
Caroline: Maybe she'll surprise you. People have a tendency to do that. I should go before the roads get even worse from the storm.  
Matt: Yeah. Are you sure you should be driving right now?  
Caroline: I have to. It's my dad's boyfriend's daughter's birthday. We have a non-traditional traditional ritual.  
Matt: Well, buckle up. Don't speed. Stay off your cell phone. And call me when you get there.  
Caroline: Got it. Anything else?  
Matt: Yes.

Matt kisses her.

Caroline: Bye.  
Matt: Bye.

**Boarding House**  
Damon is fixing a clock. Stefan is leaving to go hunt.

Damon: Hunting party?  
Stefan: That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I gotta get my strength back up.  
Damon: I've got 2 litres of soccer mom in the fridge. No?  
Stefan: talk when I get back?  
Damon: All right. Give my regards to the squirrels.

**Woods**  
Stefan is out hunting. He turns around and there are vampires surrounding him. Frederick stabs him with a wooden stake.

Stefan: Aah!

**Gilbert House**  
I am on the lounge with elena when her phone starts ringing. She notices it's Damon and ignores it. We hear a knock at the door i get up to answer it. Damon enters.

Ella: Damon what are you doing here?  
Damon: You're sister is ignoring me.

Elena comes to the front door.

Elena: Oh the 6 missed calls? Sorry. My phone is dead.  
Damon: Is Stefan here?  
Elena: No. Why? Something wrong?  
Damon: He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you.  
Elena: It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could he be?  
Damon: You're not going to like what I'm thinking.  
Ella: Can someone tell me what is going on?  
Damon: you've missed alot Elena will fill you in but the tomb vamps all got out of the tomb and two attacked us last night and now I think they have Stefan.  
Elena: then we have to find him,

**Miss Gibbons House**  
Damon knocks on the door.

Damon: Pearl! Open this door. I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off.  
Frederick: Pearl's not home. Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky.  
Damon: Where's my brother?  
Frederick: Billy.

Two vampires drag Stefan into the hallway.

Damon: You're dead.  
Frederick: Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?

She enters.

Gibbons: Yes, Frederick, honey?  
Frederick: Never let this bad man in.  
Gibbons: I'll never let him in.  
Stefan: Ugh!  
Frederick: 145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well... I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy.

Billy stabs Stefan with a stake.

Stefan: Uhh! Aah!  
Gibbons: You have a nice day.

**Woods**  
Elena and I are sitting in Damon's car. We see him approaching and we get out.

Elena: What happened? Where is he?  
Damon: They have him. I can't get in.  
Ella: Why not?  
Damon: Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in.  
Elena: I can get in.  
Damon: You're not going in there.  
Elena: I'm going!  
Damon: You're not going in there.  
Elena: Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?  
Damon: Revenge. They want revenge.  
Ella: We gotta try and do something.  
Damon: I know.  
Elena: We can't let them hurt him. We gotta get him out of there.  
DAMON: I know. Elena, I know. But I don't know how to get him out.

**Miss Gibbons House**  
The tomb vampires are tying Stefan up in the basement with ropes soaked in vervain.

Frederick: Vervain on the ropes.  
Stefan: Aah! Unh!  
Frederick: That's gotta sting. Speaking of...

Frederick has an eye dropper with vervain. He puts a few drops into Stefan's eyes.

Stefan: Aah!

Harper enters

Harper: This isn't right!  
Frederick: He killed Beth-Anne. One of us, Harper. And don't you think for a second he wouldn't kill you if he had the chance. Pearl says we're not here for revenge, right? I say that's exactly what we're here for. Starting with this.

Frederick drags a knife across Stefan's chest.

Stefan: Aah! Aah!  
Frederick: And then his brother. And anyone else that gets in our way.  
Harper: This isn't right!  
Frederick: You're gonna want to let go of me!  
Harper: Miss Pearl will be home soon.  
Frederick: Miss Pearl is no longer in charge. Tie him up! And then stake him down.

**High School**  
Alaric is walking down the hallway when Damon appears. Alaric stops in his tracks.)

Damon: Well, don't you look... alive?  
Alaric: You can't hurt me.  
Damon: Oh, I can hurt you, all right.  
Ella: Mr. Saltzman. We need your help.  
Alaric: shouldn't you be at home resting.  
Ella: I've rested enough please can you help us for me and Elena, ignore Damon.

They go into Alaric's classroom to talk. Damon stops me.

Damon: he's right you shouldn't be here.  
Ella: I haven't been out of the house or hospital in three days I'm helping.  
Elena: Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. I would go, but...  
DAMON: But your life is valuable. Yours, on the other hand is...  
Elena: Stefan told me about your ring.  
Ella: what ring?  
Alaric: What about it?  
Damon: Let me recap...You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?  
Ella: you tried to kill him why?

I ask very confused I have missed so much.

Alaric: Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss.  
Elena: Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan.  
Alaric: I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem.  
Damon: That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife.  
Alaric: You're lying.  
Damon: Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward. Come on, girls.

We start to leave.

Alaric: All right! Wait. I'll go.

**Grill**  
Jeremy and Anna are talking.

Jeremy: So, I have an answer.  
Anna: To what?  
Jeremy: Why you should turn me.  
Anna: We're back to that?  
Jeremy: Look, I wake up every day, and I feel ok, but there's something missing. Like a...like a hole. Some people, they fit... in life, or whatever. I... I don't.  
Anna: So, you want a pity-turn? I don't think so.  
Jeremy: You should turn me because I don't have anything else.  
Anna: Do you even know why we turn other people? It's not to give someone a one-way ticket out of loner-hood. Ok? One-we need someone to do our dirty work. Two, revenge. Three, boredom... but, you know, that never turns out well. And then you know there's the obvious one. You love someone so much that you would do anything to spend all of eternity with them. Ahem. I'm sorry, but you don't fit any of those categories yet.

Anna sees her mother enter the Grill.

Anna: So, yeah. Just make sure your thesis is clear, and she'll love it. See you later.

Anna sends a text to Jeremy. She joins her mother.

Anna: Mom, hey.  
Pearl: Did you get everything?  
Anna: Yeah, the blood-bank was understaffed because of the rain. I was in and out.  
Pearl: Who's that you were talking to?  
Anna: A friend from the library.  
Pearl: Let's get home.

Mayor Lockwood and Tyler enter the grill.

Mayor: Hey, you're not going out in that, are ya? The roads are dangerous. Route 5 is completely flooded.  
Pearl: We'll make do.  
Waitress: Mayor Lockwood, we have your table ready.  
Tyler: Great.  
Pearl: Mayor... Lockwood, is it? I suppose it is treacherous outside. My name is Pearl.  
Mayor: Hi.  
Pearl: This is my daughter Anna. We've just recently moved to town.  
Mayor: Welcome. Richard Lockwood. This is my son Tyler. Please-please, join us.  
Pearl: It would be a pleasure.  
Tyler: Be more creepy, dad. Not like your son is standing right here.  
Mayor: Grow up. Elections are coming. She's a constituent. And a rich one, from the looks of it.  
Tyler: You can tell all that by looking at her ass? Awesome. I'm gonna go shoot some pool.

**Alaric's Classroom**

Alaric pulls out his arsenal of vampire weapons they are all very intriguing.

Damon: Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night.  
Alaric: I've you to thank for that.  
Ella: What are these?  
Alaric: Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain.  
Damon: Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out.  
Elena: That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on yourself?  
Damon: Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully.

Elena takes one of the vervain darts and hands one to me.

Alaric: Whoa. What are you two doing?  
Ella: We are going with you guys.  
Damon: No. No. No. No. No way. Ella you just got our of hospital and you both are dead meet for them not happening.  
Elena: You need me. Use me Ella doesn't have to go. I get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out.  
Ella: hey I am going more people there the better in numbers.  
Damon: You'll get yourselves killed. You're not going in there. And I'm still mad at you for the last time Ella.  
Ella: why are you mad at me?  
Damon: you know why.  
Ella: we can discuss that later but I'm going.

Damon ignores me and turns to Alaric.

Damon: So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way.  
Elena: Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger.  
Damon: Fine. Elena, Ella, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house.  
Elena: You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand.  
Damon: Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it.  
Ella: Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds and stop fighting and be serious?  
Damon: I can't protect you, girls. I don't know how many vampires there are in there. That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from...Including Stefan. I know. I get it. I understand.  
Alaric: If we're gonna go, let's go.

Mystic Grill/Caroline's Car  
Matt calls Caroline.

Matt: Where are you? I can barely hear you.  
Caroline: Storm washed out Route 5. Now I'm detoured on some random backwoods path to hell.  
Matt: Well, you shouldn't be talking while you're driving.  
Caroline: I know, right? I need one of those little bluetooth thingies.  
Matt: Look, you're breaking up. Just turn around and go back the same way you came. And watch the road. Ok?  
Caroline: Ok.

Caroline drives around. Her car gets stuck in the mud.

Caroline: God. Ohh. Ohh. Seriously?

She tries to call someone, but her cell phone is not working.

**Miss Gibbons House**  
Alaric knocks on the door. Frederick answers it.

Alaric: Oh, good, someone's home. Uh, could I use your phone? My car broke down a few miles up the road. This was the first house I saw.  
Frederick: Well, lucky you.  
Alaric: Yeah. Lucky me. It's no trouble, is it?  
Frederick: Not in the slightest.  
Alaric: Great. Whew.

Alaric enters the house

Alaric: Hey, man, I really appreciate it. It's rough out there.  
Frederick: Billy, show our visitor where the phone is in the kitchen. And get me something to drink.  
Billy: Yeah. Sure thing.

They walk into the kitchen

Billy: Hey, Miss Gibbons, this guy wants to use your phone.  
Gibbons: Oh, sure, honey. It's right there.  
Alaric: Thanks.

Alaric walks towards the phone, Billy comes at him with a stake. Alaric is too quick for him and grabs the stake and stabs him with it.

Billy: Aah!

Alaric turns on the faucet and starts the blender to create noise.

Gibbons: What's happening?  
Alaric: I'm really sorry. But you're gonna need to invite a friend of mine inside.

Alaric opens the door and Damon is standing outside.

Gibbons: Oh, I'm sorry. He's not allowed in the house.  
Alaric: I know that. But you've gotta make an exception.  
Damon: Get her out of the house. Now! Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?  
Gibbons: No.  
Damon: Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?  
Gibbons: No. It's just me.  
Damon: No? Good.

Damon breaks her neck - he can now enter the house

Alaric: You were supposed to compel her.  
Damon: It doesn't work that way...  
Alaric: She is human.  
Damon: And I'm not! So, I don't care. Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body!

**Damon's Car**  
Elena and I are waiting in the car. She pulls a vervain syringe from her purse and examines it. A tree branch falls onto the car's windshield. We gasp. We exit the car and sneak up in the house together.

**Mystic Grill**  
Pearl is sitting down with the Mayor.

Pearl: I'm in the process of obtaining some property. I understand that your family is the largest property owner in town.  
Mayor: Well, yes we are. Dating all the way back to the town's original charter.  
Pearl: Your family came into a lot of new property in 1864.  
Mayor: You know your history.  
Pearl: It's a passion of mine.  
Tyler: Guy's not even subtle about it.  
Matt: Who is that?  
Tyler: It's not my mother.

Jeremy walks over to Anna, who is playing darts. Anna tells him to stay back, Pearl notices this.

Pearl: I'm sorry, Mayor. Do you know that boy over there?  
Mayor: Yeah it's Jeremy Gilbert.  
Pearl: You don't say.

**Miss Gibbons House**  
FREDERICK: Billy, what's the holdup?!

Frederick tells another vampire to go see what is up. He enters the kitchen and turns off the sink and blender. He approaches the pantry. Damon opens the door and stakes him.

Jacob: Aah!

**Damon's Car**  
Alaric runs back to the car. He opens the door and sees the girls aren't there. He grabs his bag and leaves.

Alaric: Damn it, Elena!

**Miss Gibbons House**  
We jump onto the porch. We stay by the wall to keep ourselves hidden. We starts to move on, but hears Frederick.

Frederick: Billy, Jacob, get back in here!

We run past the door and go down a staircase that leads to the cellar. Elena tries to open the door, but it is locked. She busts out one of the windowpanes, unlocks the door and opens it. I follow behind her. A man is standing guard by a door at the end of the hallway. Elena gives me a vervain syringe and is ready to attack, but Damon gets to the man first. He sees us.

Damon: Are you two insane?

**Woods**  
Caroline gets out of her car and walks around to retrieve a signal on her cell phone. She finally gets a signal, but slips and falls down the bank of the river. She pulls herself up by grabbing what she thinks is a tree branch. Instead she sees it's the decomposing body of Vicki.

Caroline: Aah! Aah!

**Mystic Grill**  
Anna is in the restroom when Pearl comes up behind her.

Pearl: Jeremy Gilbert? Is that what you've been up to?  
Anna: He's my friend. What's the big deal?  
Pearl: His family is the reason I was stuck in a tomb for over a century.  
Anna: That doesn't mean he'll make the same choices.  
Pearl: I want you to stop seeing him.  
Anna: I've been on my own for a long time, mother. I can make my own decisions.  
Pearl: Then stop acting like a child! As soon as Jeremy finds out what you really are, he will turn on you.  
Pearl: He already knows.  
Anna: What did you just say?  
ANNA: Jeremy knows. He likes it. And he likes me.

Pearl slaps her. While Anna leaves, she sends Jeremy a text saying "I'll do it."

**Miss Gibbons House:**  
Stefan and Harper are still trapped.

Stefan: Uhh. Thank you. For trying to help me.  
Harper: They just needed somebody to blame. Someone to punish.

Me Elena and Damon enter the cellar.

Stefan: Elena. shouldn't be here...  
Damon: they were supposed to stay in the car.  
Stefan: Unh! No. No. No. Not him.  
Damon: Whatever. Let's get you down.  
Stefan: There's vervain on the ropes.  
Damon: Elena, pull that.  
Stefan: Unh!  
Damon: All right, let's go. Clothes on.  
Stefan: Wait.  
Damon: What? Guys, come on. We have to get out of here.

Stefan and Elena pull the stakes out of Harper's legs. I stay behind Damon.

Stefan: Uhh!  
Damon: Come on, we gotta go.  
Stefan: The other one.  
Harper: Uhh!  
Stefan: Can you get him in the car?  
Elena: Yeah.  
Damon: All right, go. Ella stay with me.  
Ella: ok.

Frederick is getting suspicious. It's too quiet.

Frederick: Turn that down. It's too quiet.

One of the vampires gets staked.

Frederick: Spread out. Now. You two, back of the house. Go. Check out both rooms. Cellar, now.

**Woods**  
Elena is carrying Stefan to the car.

Stefan: Uhh.  
Elena: Can you make it?  
Stefan: Uhh! Unh.

They fall down. Elena cuts herself on a rock.

Stefan: Ohh. You ok?  
Elena: Yeah. Come on, keep going. Come on.

Elena pulls Stefan up and they continue onwards.

**Miss Gibbons House**  
Frederick sees another staked vampire in the dining room. Damon catches him by surprise. They fight. Damon gets Frederick on the floor and starts punching him. Two vampires come up from behind and pull Damon off. Frederick leaves. The vampires and Damon start fighting. One of them approaches Damon from behind. Damon doesn't see him, but Alaric shoots at the vampire with a dart.

Damon: I'm going after Frederick!  
Ella: no lets just get out of here.

I come from the kitchen shaking,

Damon: what happened?  
Ella: one of them came for me but I used the vervain I had an injected it in his neck he's not dead.  
Damon: hey, hey your alright.

I hold him tightly as he rubs my back.

**Woods**  
Elena and Stefan arrive at the car.

Elena: Come on, it's right over here.

Elena puts Stefan in the car and goes around to the driver's side. She sees the ignition has been removed.

Elena: Stefan...

Frederick busts the window on Stefan's side out and drags him out. He starts beating him.

Frederick: Aah!  
Stefan: Ugh! Uhh...  
Frederick: This is for Beth-Anne.

Frederick stabs Stefan with a branch.

Stefan: Aah!  
Frederick: And this is for the tomb.  
Elena: No!

Elena plunges the vervain syringe into Fredericks back.

Frederick: Ugh! Unh!  
Elena: Stefan...

Elena sits down next to Stefan.

Stefan: Unh. Uhh.

Elena pulls out the branch.

Elena: Stefan...Stefan... No, Stefan. Stefan, Stefan. Stefan! Stefan!

**Miss GIBBONS'S House**  
Alaric is reloading his dart gun. A vampire attacks him. They wrestle to the ground. Alaric stabs him with a vervain syringe. Damon comes back into the hallway.

Damon: Frederick's gone.  
Alaric: Let's get out of here.  
Damon: I'm gonna kill him.

Damon and Alaric exit the house. I am behind the two of them. They see many more vampires approaching.

Damon: How many of those vervain darts do you have left?  
Alaric: One.  
Damon: Not gonna be enough.

**Donavon House**  
Kelly is making dinner.

Matt: Hey, mom. What's going on?  
Kelly: What's it look like?  
Matt: Honestly, I wouldn't know. I've never seen it before.  
Kelly: Well, sit down. You might wanna order pizza. I'm out of practice.  
Matt: Mmm. Mystery casserole. Yum.  
Kelly: Yeah. Some people aren't meant for the kitchen.  
Matt: What?  
Kelly: Uh, I know it's been rough. But I'm gonna try. I mean, really try this time. You just have to bear with me, ok?  
Matt: Ok.  
Kelly: Ok. Good.

The doorbell rings. Matt gets up to answer it.

Matt: You know I got it.  
Kelly: That bad, huh?

Matt opens the door. Caroline and her mom are outside.

Matt: What happened to you?  
Liz: Hey, Matt.  
Matt: Hey. What's going on?  
Liz: Is your mom home?

**Mystic Grill**  
Mayor Lockwood gets a phone call.

Mayor: Alright, give me 10 minutes. And keep it out of the news till I get there. Grab your stuff. We gotta go.  
Tyler: Kinda got half a burger left.  
Mayor: They found Vicki Donovan.  
Tyler: Are you serious? Where was she?  
Mayor: Storm unearthed the grave off county road. They just brought her body down to the morgue.  
Jeremy: Wait. She's dead?  
Mayor: Come on, we gotta go.

**Woods**  
Elena is shaking Stefan, trying to get him up.)

Elena: Stefan, please. Stefan! Oh, Stefan, please get up. Get up, Stefan. Stefan.

Elena sees that Frederick is getting up. She notices the cut on her hand and puts it up to Stefan's mouth for him to drink.  
Elena: Here.  
Stefan: Elena, please run.  
Elena: No.  
Stefan: Please.  
Elena: Stefan. My wrist. Here. Take my wrist. You need more blood.  
Stefan: Go, Elena. Run. Run...  
Elena: No. I trust you.

Elena gives Stefan her wrist. He drinks her blood.

**Miss Gibbons House**

Pearl and Anna come home and see Damon, Alaric and I in the hall waiting to attack.

Alaric: So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn't it?  
Damon: Yep.  
Pearl: Stop. What's going on here? What did you do?  
Damon: Me? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother.  
Pearl: Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with.  
Damon: Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them.  
Pearl: This wasn't supposed to happen.  
Damon: Well, it did. If I had a good side...Not a way to get on it.

Damon holds my hand and we leave.

**Woods**  
Frederick is regaining his strength. He grabs another branch and walks towards Stefan. Stefan gets up and pins Frederick to a tree. He takes the branch from Frederick and repeatedly stabs him in the heart.

Stefan: Argh! Ahh! Aah! Aah!  
Elena: Stefan. Stefan!

Elena tries to make Stefan stop. Stefan turns around, his face is still in its vampire form. Elena is frightened by him. Stefan stops. He looks horrified.

**Gilbert House:**  
Damon has dropped me home from the tough day we had.

Damon: you were stupid today.  
Ella: I was trying to help Damon.  
Damon: it's not about that and you know it. You just got out of the hospital I couldn't have protected you I almost lost you once but I'm not going to let that happen again.  
Ella: I appreciate that but I'm fine. I needed to get out of the house. But your right I need to stop with the involvement with all the vampires. I want to live a normal life.  
Damon: is that what you want?  
Ella: yes I just need some space Damon.  
Damon: before I go why did you break your promise.  
Ella: I couldn't take it anymore that's why, all the lies, secrets, it was all just too much.  
Damon: I told you, you can talk to me.  
Ella: but you weren't around Damon I tried talking to you that day but you didn't even acknowledge me. Just please go I need some space.

**Boarding House**  
Elena is staring out Stefan's window. Stefan approaches her.

Elena: How are you doing?  
Stefan: I'm ok. The wounds have mostly healed.  
Elena: Good.  
Stefan: Elena...  
Elena: Yeah?  
Stefan: What you two did today, coming to help me...You two could have been killed.  
Elena: I know.  
Stefan: And what I did, I'm sorry that...I'm sorry that you had to see it.  
Elena: I've just never...You were like this other person. And it's my fault. I made you...  
Stefan: What? No. no. no. no. You didn't make me do anything. You were saving my life. And I was saving yours.

Stefan caresses her face.

Stefan:Everything's gonna be ok.

Elena's phone rings, Elena answers.

Elena (on the phone): Hey, Jer...What-what's going on? Oh, no.

**Donavon House**  
Everyone is there, Caroline brings coffee to Matt.

Caroline: I made you some coffee.  
Matt: Thanks.  
Caroline: Are you... is there anything I can do?  
Matt: I just, uh...I need to be alone right now.

Elena and Ella arrive, we hug Matt.

Elena: Matt...  
Ella: Where so sorry.

**Grill**  
Damon joins Alaric at the bar.

Damon: That was fun. Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you hate me. Guess what? Everyone hates me. But you can't deny it. We were bad ass.

Alaric punches him.

Damon: Uhh. Happens.

**Gilbert House**  
After coming home from Matts I go into his room

Ella: hey Jer... Are you ok?  
Jeremy: I'm gonna go get some sleep.  
Ella: if you need anything just yell I'm right next door.  
Jeremy: Thanks Ella, I'm glad your home.  
Ella: Me too.

I leave his room. And Anna arrives through the window.

Anna: What are you doing?  
Jeremy: My...my friend Vicki... She's...She's dead.  
Anna: Vicki? The one you thought was a...  
Jeremy: Yep. Turns out she's been dead all along.  
Anna: She's the reason you wanted to turn? You wanted to be with her?  
Jeremy: Look, I'm sorry.

Anna is gone.

I am in my room when I hear my phone receive a message. I look at the number it's a unknown number. The text says.  
Hi Ella it's Trey I hope it's not weird me messaging you I was wondering if you wanted to meet up some time.

I smile at the message.

Ella: sure when are you free?  
Trey: tomorrow around lunch.  
Ella: sure do you know where the grill is?  
Trey: yeah.  
Ella: well we can grab a bite I can introduce you to some of my friends.  
Trey: sure sounds great.

I think about what just happened but I still can't get Damon out of my head. Maybe I just need another friend. Comparing Damon and trey together I would always go Damon but maybe if I just spend some time away from him it will help, I'm really confused. I put down my phone and Elena walks in my room.

Elena: hey got a minute.  
Ella: sure what's up?  
Elena: just wanted to see how your feeling.  
Ella: im fine. Hey can I ask you for some advice,  
Elena: sure.  
Ella: when I was in the hospital I met this guy and well he just asked me out to get lunch Im just wondering should I go for it or should I don't know.  
Elena: what's your heart and head telling you?  
Ella: my head is saying go but my heart is telling me something else.  
Elena: go to lunch with him, if you want we can get a group together so it won't be weird.  
Ella: you would do that?  
Elena: of course.  
Ella: thanks Elena.

She leaves my room and I still think. Maybe just friends.

**Boarding House**  
Damon enters Stefan's room. He sees blood bags that are empty. Then he sees Stefan sitting on the floor, drinking from another blood bag.


	18. Under Control

**Under Control:**

**Salvatore's House**  
Stefan is doing exercises in his bedroom. Damon enters with a glass of blood in his hands.

Damon: Could you turn it up a little bit? It's not annoying yet.  
Stefan: Sorry

Damon switches off the music

Damon: When are you going back to school?  
Stefan: Soon

Stefan is on the floor, doing push-ups

Damon: Oh come on. Just drink already. Come on, this self-detox is not natural.

He puts the glass next to Stefan

Stefan: Can you get that away from me please?  
Damon: How long did it take you to wean yourself of it the last time you indulged?

Stefan continues doing push ups.

Damon: That's not good.  
Stefan: I'll be fine; it just takes a little bit of time  
Damon: I don't get it; you know, you don't have to kill to survive. That's what blood banks are for. I haven't hunted in a human in… God way too long  
Stefan: Oh, I'm impressed  
Damon: It's completely self-serving. I'm trying to get the town off the trail of vampires which is not very easy considering that there is an entire tomb of them running around.  
Stefan: What are we planning on doing about that?  
Damon: We are not going to do much of anything if you don't have your strength. There's nothing wrong with partaking in a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bank. You're not actually killing anyone  
Stefan: I have my reasons.  
Damon: Well, what are those holier than thou reasons? You know, we never actually discussed this. You know, I'd- I'd love to hear this story.

Damon sits down on the couch

Stefan: You're really enjoying this, aren't you? Watching me struggle?  
Damon: Very much so.  
Stefan: I hate to break it to you Damon but… I actually have it under complete control.  
Damon: You do? Well, then you should just carry on, making the rest of us vampires look bad.

He gets up

Damon: Have a great day, Stefan

He leaves the glass of blood on the table. Stefan stares at the glass. Damon returns.

Damon: Oh, hey, almost forgot something. Oops.

He takes the glass and leaves. He drinks and relishes in the taste of the blood.

**Gilbert's house**  
Elena and I are walking out of the house.

Ella: Come on Jeremy, going to school! Walking out the door now!  
Jenna: Forgot this. (She gives her a thermos)  
Ella: Thank you

I open the door, John is here, he was about to knock.

John (with a smile): girls!  
Elena: Uncle John! Hi.  
Ella: Hi.  
John (looking at Jenna): Jenna  
Jenna: John, you made it.  
John: I said I'll be here before noon.

He enters the house.

Jenna: Oh what you say and what you do are typically two very different things.

Jeremy comes down the stairs.

Jeremy: Uncle John, what's up?  
John: Hey!

Jeremy slaps him on the shoulder and leaves.

John: I had some business in town; I thought that a visit was in order.  
Ella: How long are you staying?  
John: I don't know yet  
Elena: Ok, well, we have to go to school, see you later.

We leaves; Jenna looks at her and closes the door.

John: So what's up with Jeremy?  
Jenna: He just lost a friend, so try to be sensitive.  
John (laughing): I'm always sensitive.  
Jenna: Right, so really how long are you staying?  
John: Can you at least pretend that you're happy to see me?  
Jenna (joking): Oh my god John! It's so good to see you. How have you been?

She becomes serious again.

Jenna: No, I can't  
John: Do you really think that I was just gonna sign the papers and send them back?  
Jenna: Actually I did.  
John: I'm not going to let you sell my brother's office  
Jenna: It's not up to you or me; it belongs to Jeremy and Elena.  
John: Yeah but they're minors, so I get the final say, being that I'm the estate's trustee.

**Mystic Fall's High**  
Matt, Elena and I are in the hallway.

Ella: He said his trip is open ended.  
Matt: Uncle John, I never really liked that guy  
Elena: Does anyone?  
Matt: I'm here for moral support if you need me.  
Ella: Thanks, I think we'll suffer this one together; you've been through enough.  
Matt: Thank you by the way, for just… for everything you did at Vicki's funeral and the memorial. I couldn't have done it without you two.  
Elena: Of course Matt.

Long pause, they look at each other I hang in the background eager to change the topic.

Ella: So, was Caroline still baking for you guys, around the clock?  
Matt: She finally went to her dad, which is a good thing because my mom was going to strangle her if she dropped off one more lasagna.

He closes his locker and we leave.

Jeremy is outside,sitting on a couch, listening to music. Tyler arrives and sits down next to him. He offers him a joint.

Jeremy: Nah.  
Tyler: What's your problem?  
Jeremy: I just don't want any  
Tyler: All right. They say she OD'ed.  
Jeremy: That's what I don't get, she was doing okay.  
Tyler: Apparently not.  
Jeremy: How did she end up buried in the woods? That's what I don't understand.  
Tyler: By whoever was with her when she OD'ed.  
Jeremy: Yeah but you leave her, you don't take the time to bury her.  
Tyler: Maybe she saw something and… Hell man, I don't know

**Founder's Hall**  
Damon arrives and meets the rest of the council for a reunion.

Sheriff: The coroner's office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death a drug overdose. Her family has been notified, the truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us  
Mayor: Thank you Sheriff. And on to a more pressing issue, John Gilbert has asked to say a few words

Damon seems surprised.

Mayor: Welcome back John, it's good to see you  
John: Hello everyone, it's wonderful to see you, I wish it were under better circumstances. As a founding family member I find it's my duty to report some very distressing news

Damon speaking discretely to the Sheriff.

Damon: He's a Gilbert?  
Sheriff: Ella and Elena's uncle. His name is John but I call him Jackass  
John: A hospital blood bank in the neighbouring county of Amherst has reported several break ins over the past two weeks. 7 hunters, 4 campers and 2 states employees have been reported missing as well. All of this within a 75 mile radius of Mystic Falls.

Mayor Lockwood interrupts him

Mayor: Okay okay, no need to get alarmed right at this moment  
Sheriff (To Damon): Meaning he doesn't want to cancel the Founders' Day kickoff party  
John: You think all of your problems are over but I'm here to tell you, nothing's been solved.

Damon seems uncomfortable.

Mystic Fall's high school  
Alaric is in his classroom and has asked me to see him.

Alaric: I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me. I think you should take a look at it

He gives the paper to me. I read the title: fact or fiction: The truth about vampires in Mystic Falls

Ella: Jeremy wrote this?  
Alaric: He's very clear that he didn't think it was real  
Ella: I really hope you're right because I've done so much to protect him from all of this.

She gives him back the paper.

Alaric: So, how do you deal with it?  
Ella: What do you mean?  
Alaric: With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you.  
Ella: To be honest I don't know. I never wanted to get Jeremy to forget his memories but Elena did it I know it's going to come out eventually it's so hard.

Long pause

Alaric: If you need any help let me know.  
Ella: Thanks Mr Saltsman.  
Alaric: Please just Alaric.

I nod and leave.

**Gilbert's House**  
John and Jeremy are eating in the kitchen. Jenna is here too.

Jeremy: I've no interest in the Founder's Day kickoff party  
John: Sure you do its tradition.  
Jenna: It will be our role to break the tradition.

John: The Gilberts have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years. We're one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage  
Jenna: Hmm, the Gilbert family legacy. I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it.  
Jeremy (To John): Why does she hate you?  
John: We used to sleep together.

Jenna throws a bag at him.

Jenna: I'm standing right here.

I have filled elena on what happened and she is in her her bedroom with Stefan.

Elena: Why would he write a report on vampires? Do you think he's starting to remember?  
Stefan: Damon took away those memories for good, you don't have to worry about that. I tell you what why don't you just ask him?  
Elena: I… I can't.  
Stefan: Why not? I mean if he doesn't know anything then it's just an innocent question.  
Elena: I don't even know how to talk to him anymore. I mean, we used to be a lot more open with each other. But now, with all these secrets just piling up… You know, I haven't even told him that I am adopted yet.  
Stefan: Maybe it's time you start opening up to him. I'm not saying you should tell him everything but at least try to find out what he does know and be prepared for it.

She rubs his shoulder.

Elena: What about you, how are you doing?  
Stefan: Much, much better. I'm still, you know… a little jittery, a little bit on edge but I'm gonna be okay.  
Elena: I've been really worried about you and I missed you.  
Stefan: I just needed to lay low for a little while and let my body readjust. It's only been a few days.  
Elena: It feels like a lifetime.

They kiss each other

Stefan: I've missed you too.

They start kissing more passionately. Stefan lays Elena down on the bed. Elena rolls over and lays on top of Stefan. Stefan, somewhat aggresively, rolls her back over so he's on top. He stops kissing her.

Elena: Stefan, what's wrong? Stefan?

His face starts transforming. He throws himself against the wall, breaking a lamp in the process.

I arrive home a little later to get ready for lunch with trey. I hear a knock at the door. I answer it and its Damon. Elena comes down the stairs.

Ella: Damon, what are your doing here.  
Elena: Oh good you're here  
Damon: You ask I come. I'm easy like that.

I look at the two of them am I missing something.

Ella: well I got to get going bye.  
Elena: have fun and text me if you need me to come.  
Ella: will do.

I leave.

Damon: where is she going?  
Elena: The Grill.

He nods suspiciously.

Damon: so you rang whats up?

Elena points upstairs. Damon sees Jeremy eating in the kitchen.

Damon (loud): No Elena, I will not go to your bedroom with you.

She catches his arm. He laughs and go upstairs with her. Jeremy looks at them. Elena and Damon enter her bedroom.

Damon: Ah, just like I remember.  
Elena: Stop messing around

He lays on her bed and takes the teddy bear with him.

Damon: Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?  
Elena: What?  
Damon: Yep  
Elena: Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart.

Damon looks at the broken lamp.

Damon: What happened right there?  
Elena: Uh… nothing

She seems uncomfortable. He looks at her.

Elena: Look Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?  
Damon: A few days. Give or take.  
Elena: It's been a few days.  
Damon: Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal?

He gets up and gives her the teddy bear.

Elena: He's not himself, Damon

Damon is going toward the piece of furniture, opens the drawer and looks in it.

Damon: Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself

He takes a bra from the drawer. Elena takes it from him and put it back in the drawer.

Elena: Please don't make me sorry for asking you

He takes a picture from the mirror; she tries to take it back.

Damon: It is what it is Elena. The Stefan you know was "good behavior Stefan", 'reign it in Stefan", "fight against his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan" but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention.

Elena takes back the picture.

Elena: He's not you, not even close.  
Damon: Well, he doesn't want to be me. That doesn't mean that deep down that he's not.

He gets closer to her, looks at her and leaves.

**Grill:**  
I walk into the grill and see Trey sitting down on a table. He waves at me to come over.

Ella: Hi.  
Trey: hey.  
Ella: how you finding town?  
Trey: it's small but very comforting.  
Ella: that's good, I don't know about you but I'm starving.  
Trey: very much so I am.  
Ella: good.

A waiter comes over.

Waiter: what can I get you two?  
Ella: ill get a cheeseburger and fries with a coke please.  
Trey: same as her.

The waiter leaves.

Ella: so how's your grandfather?  
Trey: who?  
Ella: your grandfather you said you were staying with him.  
Trey: oh right yeah he's good.

I get a weird vibe from him I have a feeling he's keeping something from me, I smile at him.

Ella: will you excuse me I just have to go to the bathroom.  
Trey: sure.

I smile and walk into the girls room and enter the toilet. I ring Elena's phone. She picks up.

Ella: hey are you free right now?  
Elena: yeah what's up?  
Ella: I'm getting a bad feeling about this guy I'm kind of eary can you save me.  
Elena: yeah ill be there soon.  
Ella: thanks I owe you one.  
Elena: not to change the topic but I think we should tell Jeremy we are adopted.  
Ella: okay well talk later. Thanks again.

I hang up and walk out. I wash my hands and return to the table as our food arrives.

Trey: just in time.  
Ella: I guess so.

I sit down and begin to eat a fry.

Ella: so tell me about yourself growing up?  
Trey: well grew up in Georgia lived with my parents then went to college.  
Ella: what you studying again?  
Trey: psychology.  
Ella: cool.  
Trey: not so much, what about you how's school?  
Ella: good getting through it been through a lot so I'm taking my time I'm passing everything which is good.  
Trey: yeah.

Elena then comes up to us a relief smile goes on my face.

Elena: Ella, there you are.  
Ella: what's wrong?  
Elena: it's Jeremy.  
Ella: is he okay?  
Elena: I don't know we have to go.  
Ella: okay, I'm so sorry Trey I need to go.  
Trey: no problem, hope everything is fine.

I leave and follow Elena and as soon as we are in her car I sigh.

Ella: thank you so much Elena he was lying to me.  
Elena: what do you mean?  
Ella: in the hospital he told me stuff then today it was like he had to remember what he said I asked him how his grandpa is as he said he was ill and he was like who?  
Elena: that's odd.  
Ella: I just got this weird vibe and then I asked about what he did at college and he lied again, he told me in the hospital he was studying arts and now he just said psychology I just felt weird.  
Elena: well it's probably good that I picked you up then.  
Ella: very much so. Now Jeremy should we tell him?

She nods.

**Gilbert's house**  
Jeremy is in his bedroom. Someone knocks on the door. It's Elena and me.

Elena: Hey  
Jeremy: What's up?  
Ella: Do you have some time to talk?  
Jeremy: Uh, yeah, sure.  
Elena: Not here. Come on; let's get out of the house.

A lake  
We are walking along the lake and we have told him about us being adopted.

Jeremy: I just can't believe mom and dad never told you that you were adopted.  
Ella: I'm sure they would have eventually  
Jeremy: Why were you worried about what I thought?  
Elena: Because… I don't know. It's weird. Going you're whole life thinking you're related by blood to someone.  
Jeremy: Does it bug you that we're not?  
Ella: No, Jer… you're our brother, that's all that matters

He smiles.

Ella: So, Mr. Saltzman said you've been doing great in history now.  
Jeremy: Yeah, yeah he's really been helping me out. He gave me some extra credit and stuff.  
Ella: He loved your vampire paper.  
Jeremy: He thought I had a clever angle.  
Elena: What drew you to that subject matter?  
Jeremy: I don't know, boredom or maybe I'm just as nuts as the long line of Gilbert crazies  
Elena: Gilberts aren't crazy.  
Jeremy: Easy for you to say, you're not one

We stop.

Ella: Ouch

I hit him with my shoulder and we run after him.

**Founder's hall**  
Founder's day 150 anniversary kick-off party. Stefan and Damon are arrive.

Stefan: Oh god! I shouldn't be here  
Damon: Come on, don't be a downer, it's a party for the founding families! That would be us. That would be rude to skip it  
Stefan: I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody  
Damon: Oh I still do. I just love that they love me.

He laughs and looks at Stefan.

Damon: How are you feeling?  
Stefan: I'm good, I'm fine.  
Damon: No cravings? No urges? Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing its job?

Stefan laughs

Damon: We are who we are Stefan. Nothing's gonna change that  
Stefan: Ah! Nothing will make you happier to just see me given up hein Damon?  
Damon: Whatever, it's inevitable.  
Stefan: Well, I'm gonna find Elena.

He leaves

Damon: Don't embarrass me young man!

Stefan takes a glass of whisky and drinks it.

Mayor Lockwood and Tyler are talking with Matt and Kelly

Mayor: I'm so glad you could join us tonight.  
Kelly: It was nice of you to reach out to us.  
Mayor: This town is one big family, when we lose a member we all have to come together

He takes their hands.

Mayor: Matt  
Matt: Mayor

Mayor Lockwood looks at his son and leaves, he leaves too.

Kelly: Well I guess dead kid rates a special greeting from the mayor, huh?  
Matt: God, mom!  
Kelly: I need a drink

She leaves. Tyler arrives with a bottle of alcohol.

Tyler: Check it out!  
Matt: Your dad is going to beat you down if he catches you  
Tyler: Yeah. Let him try.  
Matt: Screw it.

He takes the bottle and drinks.

Stefan is at the bar drinking. Elena and mearrive. He sees us and puts the glass on the bar and waves to us

Elena: Hey!  
Ella: hey Stefan.  
Stefan: Hey. How are you?

He kisses Elena and hugs me.

Elena: Are you drunk?  
Stefan: Okay, I know it's a little weird but it's really helping me. The alcohol takes the edge off.  
Ella: You're totally that drunk high school guy at parties sneaking booze.  
Stefan: I totally am yeah  
Ella: ill leave you two have a good night guys.

I leave.

Elena: How worried do I need to be?  
Stefan: Oh no! You don't need to be worried. It's just until the cravings go away. Listen, I think we should enjoy it while it lasts. Would you like to dance with me?  
Elena: You hate dancing. I usually have to beg you.  
Stefan: No, no, no you have to beg the sober me. The drunk me there is no begging necessary.

She looks at the dance floor.

Elena: There's really no one dancing.  
Stefan: That's because they need something better to dance to. I'll be right back.

He leaves and Kelly arrives.

Kelly: Yeah… That's not gonna work. I already tried to bribe the guy with 20 bucks and a date. He said Carol Lockwood has complete control over the music choices.

Elena looks at Stefan. He is compelling the DJ.

Elena: You'd be surprised what Stefan can accomplish when he puts his mind to it.

The music changes

Kelly: Thank God!

Kelly is dancing with Stefan. Damon joins me and Elena at the bar and we look at Stefan.

Damon: Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?  
Ella: Is he gonna be okay?  
Damon: Eventually. One way or another.

Damon and i look at each other as we are watching Stefan. Damon smiles and I smile back. Elena and Jenna are laughing together. Elena sees Alaric.

Elena: History teacher three o' clock.  
Jenna: How do I look?  
Elena: Beautiful

Alaric joins them.

Alaric (to Jenna): I was looking for you

Jenna: Here I am. I haven't seen you in a while.  
Alaric: Well uh…

He looks at Elena.

Alaric: Things have been a little crazy but I'm here now. Do you want to get a drink?  
Jenna: Sure.

They look at Elena and leave. Matt arrives.

Matt: When did this happen?  
Elena: DJ had a change of heart.  
Matt: Do you want to dance?  
Elena: I don't know  
Matt: Yes.  
Elena: Matt!

He catches her waist and makes her dance.

Damon is walking and rejoins the Sheriff.

Damon: You know I love a woman in uniform but I have to side with this one. You look… you look smashing

She laughs.

Liz: Thank you Damon. Cheers! I needed that. You know I had my doubts about you at first but like everyone else on the council you've won me over.  
Damon: Thanks Liz. It's really nice how welcoming the council has been. I like my life here in Mystic Falls. Starting to feel like home again  
Liz: Well, you're not gonna like what I have to tell you. Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. Blood bank, the missing people, all of it's true. We might have a problem

Jeremy arrives and interrupts them.

Jeremy: Excuse me Sheriff. I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan?  
Liz: It was an overdose, Jeremy  
Jeremy: Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that.

Damon is really uncomfortable.

Liz: We're aware of that. The investigation is ongoing but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry.  
Jeremy: It's okay

Elena and Matt are dancing. He leaves. Elena falls into Stefan.

Stefan: Please dance with your alcoholic vampire boyfriend.

They dance and Elena accidentally runs into a man.

Man: Wow! Watch it!  
Elena: I'm sorry, my fault, I'm clumsy.  
Man: Then get off the dance floor  
Elena: Excuse me?  
Stefan: That no way to talk to a lady.  
Man: Whatever  
He leaves but Stefan catches his arm and compels him.

Stefan: I think you need to apologize.  
Man: I'm sorry

He starts to leave, but Stefan grabs him again.

Stefan: Now say it like you mean it.  
Man: I'm really, really sorry  
Elena: Stefan, it's fine.  
Stefan: Now walk away.

He pushes him. The man leaves. Elena touches Stefan's arm.

Stefan: (He touches Elena's face.) You alright?

Elena nods.

Damon is at the bar. I join him.

Ella: Have you noticed what your brother has been up to?  
Damon: No, I have been too preoccupied with yours

I look at him.

Damon: Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death  
Ella: He knows that her death was ruled an overdose  
Damon: Really? "Oh but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?" I know I know! Me! I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain  
Ella: No, don't compel him and that's that.  
Damon: If he keeps asking questions…  
Ella: Damon, no I'm serious. I'm not going to let that to him again. I'll fix it.

Damon takes a rose and gives it to me. I smile at the gesture.

Damon: Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
Ella: Thank you Damon.

I take the rose, we look at each other and he leaves.

Kelly finishes her drink and puts the glass in a plant. Tyler looks at her

Tyler: I saw that.  
Kelly: Shh! We'll keep that between you and me. Where is the lady's room?  
Tyler: This way, I'll show you.  
Kelly (watching his glass): Is that soda?

She takes his glass and drinks.

Kelly: Vodka. Thank god!

Damon is on the balcony. John joins him.

John: Damon, right?  
Damon: John  
John: We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting  
Damon: Yeah. It's a pleasure. Are you enjoying the kick-off?  
John: Oh yeah. I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be.  
Damon: Yeah. When was the last time you were here?  
John: Hasn't been that long, my brother's funeral. How long have you been in town?  
Damon: Oh, not long at all.  
John: So what do you think Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath.  
Damon: I wouldn't overreact John.  
John: Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash.  
Damon: That's the story, huh?  
John: Part of the story, yeah  
Damon: Oh, there's more?  
John: Oh, there's a lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But then you already knew that didn't you?

Damon doesn't look at him. He's uncomfortable.

John: I mean, you're the one that did it.  
Damon: And you're telling me this why?  
John: I just thought we get the introduction outs of the way.  
Damon: You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?  
John: Yeah.  
Damon: Yeah, okay. But you probably ingest vervain so…  
John: Why don't you take a bite to find out?  
Damon (smiling): It's not worth my time.

They look at each other and smile. Damon starts to leave but he rushes towards John, breaks his neck, and throws him off the balcony.

Jeremy is sitting on a couch. I join him.

Ella: Jer? I heard about your conversation with Sheriff Forbes.  
Jeremy: No one is trying to figure out what happened to her. They all want to believe that she OD'ED.  
Ella: The coroner's office confirmed it. If that's what they said happened then…  
Jeremy: Is that what you believe?  
Ella: What do you think happened?  
Jeremy: I think somebody killed her and buried her body and I don't think we should write it off just 'cause it's easy  
Ella: They're just doing what they can to move on.  
Jeremy: The truth is the only thing that's gonna help people to move on.  
Ella: Jer, im sorry i know you cared for her i just hate seeing you like this. They will tell us more whenever they know.  
Jeremy: thanks. And if you find anything you'll tell me.  
Ella: of course.

Kelly and Tyler are outside. They laugh and are a little bit drunk.

Kelly: Oh god! I can't even walk  
Tyler: I know, me neither  
Kelly: Oh my god, Matt is going to kill me  
Tyler: He won't even notice. I think he's actually letting himself have some fun for once  
Kelly: Yeah, I know I just should be on my best behavior because of Vicki but I don't want to think about it. I can't, because if I do…  
Tyler: Yeah, I was a dick to her, I was really bad. That's what I hate is I can't make any of it right. It's like I don't deserve to even miss her.

Kelly touches him.

Kelly: You're nice to talk to me. I don't have anyone to talk to.  
Long pause during which they are looking each other.

Tyler: I don't have anyone to talk to either

They are closer, and smile.

Elena is walking through the hallway and Matt comes up to her.

Matt: Who knew I've been missing all the fun at the Founder's parties?  
Elena: This is rare, believe me.  
Matt: Is it bad that I'm enjoying myself?  
Elena: No, it's great that you are enjoying yourself. Thanks for making me dance.  
Matt: Hey, it's normal

They embrace each other.

Matt: Air, I need some air. Come with me?

Elena looks at Stefan. He's drinking.

Elena: Sure  
Matt: You haven't seen my mom have you?  
Elena: No, not in a while.

She looks at Stefan again. They go out. Elena sees Kelly and Tyler.

Elena: Oh my god.

Kelly and Tyler are kissing. Matt rushes over to them and catches Tyler.

Matt: What the hell are you doing man?  
Kelly: Matt?!  
Matt (screaming): Mom!  
Tyler: Whoa dude calm down

Matt punches Tyler on the face. They begin to fight and in the fight they push Kelly on the floor. Tyler hits Matt again and again and again. Alaric arrives and catches Tyler.

Elena: Matt! Stop it! Tyler! Stop it, you're hurting him! Somebody help us.  
Alaric: What the hell is that?

Elena is going toward Matt. The Mayor arrives.

Mayor: I'll take it from here; I'll take it from here (To Tyler): Are you hurt? Go get cleaned up its okay

Tyler leaves

Mayor: Everything is fine. Come on everybody let's get back to the party let's go. Come on, have a good time!

Elena is with Matt, he is bleeding a lot.

Elena: Are you okay?  
Matt: Where is she?  
Elena: I don't know. Put your head up.

She looks at his face. Stefan is still drinking, Damon arrives.

Damon: You want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?  
Stefan: Actually, I don't want any news Damon.  
Damon: Alright, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire mode or how I just killed Uncle John Gilbert?  
Stefan: What?  
Damon: Great party by the way, huh?

He smiles and leaves. Stefan goes after him, but stops. He sees Kelly crying and bleeding. He approaches her.

Stefan: Is everything alright?  
Kelly: No. I ruined it, I always ruin it. What is wrong with me?

Stefan gets down on his knees and stares at the blood coming out of Kelly's forehead. He touches the blood on her forehead.

Kelly: What are you doing?

He finally comes around.

Stefan: Uh, I'm sorry.

He gets up and leaves. Stefan goes outside. He still has blood on his fingers. He licks the blood off of them. Damon is inside. Suddenly he sees John Gilbert entering.

Damon: You got to be kidding me

Mayor Lockwood is talking to the crowd

Mayor: Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight in just a few moments we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming founders' day celebration and it's a very special one this year. The one hundred fiftieth birthday of our town and I would like to welcome back one of our town favorite's sons to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?

John Gilbert applause and rejoins the mayor. Damon is looking at him.

John: One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other

He looks at Damon.

John: it's good to be home

Everyone applauds, Damon joins Alaric.

Damon: Look at his right hand.  
Alaric: Who's?  
Damon: Towns favorite's son. Look at his ring.

John ring the bell, he wears the same ring that Alaric wears.

Alaric: Well, it looks like mine.  
Damon: Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just came back from the death 5 minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring?  
Alaric: Isobel, my wife.  
Damon: Who gave birth to Ella and Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed DR Grayson Gilbert, John's brother!

They look at John.

Alaric: Do you think John knew Isobel?  
Damon: I think John knows a lot of things.

Stefan is in the parking lot. He leaves but he falls into the man he compelled earlier. The man pushes him.

Man: Sorry about that man. I really am terribly sorry.  
Stefan: You don't want to do this man.

The man pushes him again.

Man: I'm sorry about that too. All I can do is apologize. What's that about?  
Stefan: Get out of my way. Please.  
Man: No girl to show off for now? I see what how this is.

He tries to hit Stefan but Stefan catches his hand and pushes the man on the floor. His face changes.

Man: What are you, man?

**Gilbert's house**  
Jeremy goes up the stairs and goes into Elena's bedroom, he looks everywhere but he doesn't find what he is looking for. He finally looks besides the painting and find Elena's diary and begins to read it.

**Founder's Hall**  
Stefan is above the man, looking at him. The man is on the floor, unconscious. He leaves when he hears Elena and me.

Elena: Stefan? Stefan?

We See a man on the ground and run over to him.

Ella: Hey! Are you okay? What happened?

The man gets up.

Man: My arm. I lost my balance and fell. I'm clumsy.

Tyler is alone, the Mayor arrives.

Mayor: Lets go.  
Tyler: Dad, I'm sorry. I don't even know what happened. I was drinking and… I lost control. I can't explain it

The mayor slaps him in the face

Mayor: That is the last time you ever embarrass this family.

**Matt's house**  
Matt is packing his mother's suitcase. Kelly arrives.

Kelly: What are you doing? Matt don't.  
Matt: I can't do it anymore mom so just go alright? You've done it before. More times than I can count.

Kelly: I'm not leaving you. Matty!  
Matt (screaming): Mom! Don't you get it? I'm better off without you.

She cries

Kelly: No, tonight was… God, I'm so sorry. I know I failed you and I failed Vicki but I won't do it to you again. I promise I'll get it together.  
Matt: I want you out of the house and my life by morning.

Matt leaves. Kelly is crying.

**Founder's Hall**  
John is leaving. Damon and Alaric follow him

Damon: Going somewhere?  
John: I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate. You're going to kill me again or you're gonna let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work?  
Alaric: Okay, you obviously know who I am.  
John: I do. Alaric Saltzman, a high school history teacher with a secret.  
Damon: Sure know a lot for someone who just got to town.  
John: More than you can imagine, Damon. My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you or you or the council knows. So, if you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council including the fascinating little tale of the originals Salvatore brothers and their present day return to Mystic Falls.

Damon is surprised and doesn't know what to say.

Alaric: How did you get that ring?  
John: I had inherited one, my brother Gray had the other. This was his (He shows his ring to them) and I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy.  
Damon: So you did know her?  
John: Who do you think send her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?  
Damon: You sent her?  
John: Guilty. Why, did you think someone else send her? Maybe Victoria and Katherine Pierce?  
Damon: How do you know about them?  
John: How do I know anything Damon?  
Damon: What do you want?  
John: So many questions. It was a pleasure meeting you, Rick. I've heard so much about you.

John leaves. Damon and Alaric look at each other and watch him.

**Gilbert's house**  
Jenna Elena and I are walking up the stairs.

Jenna: Not so excited that we have another month of these Founder's day events  
Ella: Tell me about it.

Elena goes into Jeremy's bedroom.

Elena: Are you okay?  
Jeremy: Fine.  
Elena: Are you sure?  
Jeremy: I'm fine Elena.

She leaves and goes into her bedroom. Stefan is there.

Elena: Oh my god you scared me!  
Stefan: Sorry. I'm sorry that I ran off earlier.  
Elena: What happened? Is everything okay?  
Stefan: Uh, no.  
Elena: Talk to me.

She closes the bathroom door and joins Stefan.

Elena: Stefan, tell me.  
Stefan: I tried so hard to keep it together tonight and it was working, it was working but then Matt's mom, she got hurt and she was bleeding and I had her blood on my hands.  
Elena: And then what happened?  
Stefan: And then that guy in the parking lot, I wanted to feed on him and it took everything inside of me not to do it.  
Elena: But you didn't?  
Stefan: No, but I wanted to. Elena, my head is pounding. I feel like my skin is on fire. I have this hunger inside of me that I've never felt before in my entire life and all I keep thinking about is how I promised that I would never keep anything from you, and so I'm telling you this.  
Elena: That's okay; I need you to tell me these things.  
Stefan: But I don't want you to see me like this, I don't want you to know that this side of me exists.  
Elena: Stefan, you're gonna get through this. I'm gonna help you pull through. It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay

She takes his face between her hands but he rejects her and gets up.

Stefan: No, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry, I can't, I'm afraid of what I could do to you.  
Elena: I'm not.

She goes towards him and takes again his face between her hands.

Elena: Stefan, I'm not.

She looks into his eyes and kisses him.

Elena: I'm not, okay?

They embrace each other

Stefan: I love you so much.  
Elena: I love you too.

I have been in my room thinking about everything that has happened I need to tell Jeremy. I know Stefan's in the next room but I need to tell him. I walk into Jeremy's room he's on his desk at the computer.

Ella: Jer?  
Jeremy: yes.  
Ella: I need to tell you something but not here want to go for a walk?

He hesitates but then speaks.

Jeremy: sure.

We head out of the house quietly.

**Salvatore's house**  
Damon is on the couch, in front of the fire, a glass in his hand. Stefan arrives.

Damon: We have a problem Stefan and when I say problem I mean global crisis. It seems Uncle John has…

He looks at Stefan, he's not okay

Damon: You don't look so good. Its different this time, isn't it? The need is too strong. Of course it would be after all these years

He puts the glass of blood on the table, looks at Stefan and gets up. He touches his shoulder and looks at him.

Damon: Have a good night brother.

He leaves. Stefan looks at the glass; he takes it and drinks the blood.

**Street:**  
Jeremy and I are walking down the street.

Jeremy: so you wanted to tell me something?  
Ella: yes what I'm about to tell you may sound insane and unrealistic but I'm sick and tired of keeping secrets that I know are going to come out in the end.  
Jeremy: hey, hey just breathe just tell me.  
Ella: I'm just going to say it. Remember those bed time stories mum and dad used to tell us about vampire, witches and werewolves?

He nods.

Ella: well it's all true, vampires and witches. What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone it's not safe for me to know as well as you.  
Jeremy: go on.  
Ella: Stefan and Damon Salvatore are vampires and Vicki Donovan was a vampire before she died she was streaked by Stefan because.

I start to cry.

Ella: because she was going to kill me and she attacked you. It was the night of the haunted house and elena has Damon erase your memories I was not at all allowing it but elena did not listen to me and I still haven't forgiven her that's why I was in the bath I couldn't take it Jeremy and all these lies and secrets I'm keeping from you is insane because I don't keep anything from you, you have to know I am truly sorry that I kept this from you but I can't anymore.

He is silent for a second.

Jeremy: I know.  
Ella: what?  
Jeremy: remember Anna?  
Ella: yes she is a vampire.  
Jeremy: I found out a couple days ago about her but then I knew that elena was keeping something from me and you tonight you seemed scared so I read her diary she wrote it all down.  
Ella: she actually wrote it all down?  
Jeremy: yes. I'm not happy that you lied to me I know you wanted to tell me but you did it to protect me. I just can't believe she did what she did.  
Ella: me too and I'm sorry Jer.  
Jeremy: it's okay you at least told me, come on let's get home.

We walk home and I feel a sudden urge of relief.


	19. Miss Mystic Falls

19. Miss Mystic Falls:  
Mystic Fall's High School  
Stefan is parking his car; Elena sees him and joins him.  
Elena: Nice car.  
Stefan: Thought it was a waste to leave it in the garage.

She smiles, they kiss.

Elena: I didn't know you were coming back today  
Stefan: You know, I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into things.  
Elena: Does that mean you're okay now, with all the cravings?  
Stefan: Yeah, I mean the worst part is over so… now all I want to do is just spend as much time with you as possible.  
Elena: I'm okay with that.

They kiss.

Stefan: Hey, thank you for helping me get through the rough patch.  
Elena: You're welcome (pause, they look each other). We're gonna be late.  
Stefan: Okay, uh, you know what? I'll catch up with you, I'm gonna grab my stuff. I'll be right behind you.  
Elena: Okay.

She leaves; he goes to the trunk and opens it. There are a lot of blood bags from Mystic Falls Hospital. He grabs his stuff and closes the trunk.

Gilbert House:  
I have been talking to Bonnie since I got out of hospital. She's getting better, I told her about trey and the weird vibes she says to just let them go. She's coming back today, which I am excited about. Ill finally have someone to talk to about all this mess.

Founders Hall:  
Damon, John and Sheriff Forbes are talking.

Liz: There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night; some of the supply was compromised.  
Damon: Compromised? You mean stolen?  
Liz: We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them.  
John: Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft.  
Damon (looking at John): I know what you meant.  
Liz: We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county.  
Damon: How lucky for us, we have John.

He looks at John.

Liz: We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again  
John: Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion? Why don't Damon and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this.  
Liz: Truthfully I can use the extra hands. Is that something you would be willing to do?  
Damon: Well, of course, I mean if it'll help.  
John: I think we could make a good team, don't you think Damon?

He looks at Damon.

Damon: John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you

He looks at John and smiles, John smiles too.

Mystic Fall's High school  
Alaric's History Class

Alaric: Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's day. Apparently the community leaders feels it's more important than World War 2 but hey what do I know?

Bonnie interrupts him and enters the classroom and I have a smile on my face.

Bonnie: Sorry I'm late.  
Alaric: Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home, Bonnie.

Bonnie sits down and smiles at me, but Bonnie's smile fades when she looks at Elena and Stefan. Stefan smiles at her but she tries not to look and him and turns her head. Elena and Stefan don't understand, they look at each other.

Salvatore's house  
Someone is ringing the bell, Damon opens the door: it's Anna.

Damon: I suppose I should be grateful, you learned how to use the bell  
Anna: I'm here on behalf of my mother

She enters.

Damon: On behalf of or in spite of?  
Anna: I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Stefan. Abducting him, torturing him… It wasn't supposed to go down like that.  
Damon: You're playing house with half of a tomb of really pissed off vampires. What do you think was going to happen?  
Anna: My mom is devastated; they tried to over throw her.  
Damon: Why isn't she here telling me this?  
Anna: She doesn't really do apologies.  
Damon: Well, it's a coincidence, 'cause I don't do forgiveness. Just run along. And if you're going continue playing house with these little vampires pets, you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it.  
Anna: I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week.  
Damon: Then it's one of your others.  
Anna: The others are gone, Damon.  
Damon: Well, where did they go?  
Anna: They weren't cut out for this town. After what happened with your brother my mom kicked them out and they took off. It's just us and Harper now.

Mystic Fall's high school  
Bonnie and I are walking out of the school.

Ella: I'm so glad your back Bonnie it's not the same just texting and calling everyday.  
Bonnie: I know it's been hard but I'm glad your back.

She glances at my wrists.

Bonnie: how are you feeling?  
Ella: good I feel better, I had my first therapy session it's helping but I feel stupid.  
Bonnie: well I'm back now and you can talk to me anytime.  
Ella: thanks and that's the same with you too.

She smiles. We then continue walking, reading papers; Elena is running after us.

Elena: Bonnie!  
Bonnie: Hey  
Elena: Hey, I tried to grab you after class but you already taken off. How are you? How's your family?  
Bonnie: We're dealing, it's been hard.  
Elena: Everyone here really missed you.  
Bonnie: Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and, honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back.  
Ella: wait you told her it failed?

I feel anger inside me why did she do that?

Elena: I hope that you understand why I called… I wanted you to know before you came home.  
Bonnie: I understand why. I just… shouldn't know.

Long pause, they look at each other.

Elena: I know it's been really hard…

Caroline interrupts them.

Caroline: Bonnie! Bonnie! Thank god you're home!

She embraces Bonnie.

Caroline: I know we talked everyday but I missed you

That makes she talked to me and caroline but elena, probably because Elena told her aboutthe spell failing. why?

Caroline: How are you doing?  
Bonnie: Better. Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy  
Caroline: Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founder's court  
Elena: The Founder's court? Did I miss something?  
Caroline: The Founder's court! You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you two and I are both on it.  
Elena: Oh my god! We signed up for that so long ago… I completely forgot  
Caroline: So, are you dropping out then Elena?  
Elena: I can't.

She looks at Bonnie.

Caroline: No?  
Ella: Our mom is the one who wanted her us to enter.

Caroline seems upset and Elena walks of leaving Bonnie and Caroline with me.

Ella: You know I'm not into this stuff I doubt ill even be in the running I'm doing it for my mum, you have a really good chance.  
Bonnie: Ella's right you do so much your a shoe in.  
Caroline: what about Elena?  
Ella: what do you mean about elena?  
Caroline: she's a shoe in.  
Ella: I'm related to the girl she ain't that special got a lot of cons that girl don't stress you have my vote.

Bonnie laughs and Caroline smiles.

Ella: ill help you, we can work on the dance together.

Salvatore's house  
Stefan is back from school. Damon walks up to him.

Damon: How was school?  
Stefan: Fine.  
Damon: Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?  
Stefan: You're making small talk, why?  
Damon: You seem awfully chipper lately, less doom and glom, a little more pep in you step.  
Stefan: And you think it's because I drank human blood again.  
Damon: I don't want to brag but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you.  
Stefan: Well, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm clean.  
Damon: Yeah, not possible  
Stefan: Not only isn't possible but it is quite true  
Damon: Stefan, just be serious for a second. You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect me to believe that this new you has nothing to do with human blood. Nothing.  
Stefan: I'm clean.  
Damon: You're lying!  
Stefan: Believe what you want.

Stefan leaves, Damon seems suspicious.

Gilbert's house/Salvatore's house  
Elena is in the kitchen; she opens the fridge and takes a bottle of water. She's on the phone with Stefan

Elena: I'm sorry for the short notice; I didn't even know that the contest was coming up much less that I would be in it.  
Stefan: I will be happy to escort you anyway.  
Elena: My mom was really into this Founder's day stuff. She was even Miss Mystic in her day. I kind of want to do it for her.  
Stefan: It'll be great, we'll have fun.  
Elena: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you.  
Stefan: I love you too

He hangs up. He has a blood pouch in his hands. He opens a drawer and hides the blood pouch in it. He goes in the basement and opens the fridge. There are a lot of blood pouches in it, he looks at it but Damon is looking at him in the shadow.

Damon: Well well, he's a liar and a thief. So, when were you gonna share?  
Stefan: Go ahead, help yourself.  
Damon: No, no, no I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie  
Stefan: So, I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me, what's your problem? I have it under control.  
Damon: Under control? You robbed the hospital!  
Stefan: So, what's your point?  
Damon: Fine, whatever man, drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein?  
Stefan: Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like.  
Damon: Yeah, what's Elena thinks about the new… you?  
Stefan: Nothing's changed; I'm still the same person.  
Damon: Clearly.  
Stefan: Elena doesn't need to know anything yet.  
Damon: You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan. If you're having trouble controlling…  
Stefan: I'm not having trouble.  
Damon: Who do you think you're talking to? I know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch, sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now is not a good time for me to be worried about you snapping.  
Stefan: I know that it pains you to see this but I'm fine, okay? I'm fine.

He takes a pouch from the fridge

Stefan: So please, do me a favor and back off.

He closes the fridge and leaves

Gilbert House:  
I have decided that I am not going to be competing at the miss mystic comp. so much has changed and I'm not the same person, I have done hardly anything so I am going to be there for my sister and best friend Caroline. As long as one of those two win ill be happy. I've thought about it I know mum wanted me to do it but I feel like with what's happened I've let her down and I want to get better before I prance around in a ball gown just to look pictures perfect when I am not. I hear my phone ring. It's Caroline.

Caroline: I can't believe you dropped out.  
Ella: I know I wasn't really feeling it and I would be lying to everyone about myself.  
Caroline: I understand.  
Ella: ill still help you with everything.

Founder's hall  
Carol Lockwood and two others woman are interviewing the girls who are in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant

Carol: This year's queen will have the special honor of taking stage at the one hundred fiftieth founder's day gala. Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you  
Caroline: I'm on the MF beautification comity; I volunteer at the poor soup kitchen  
Elena: I recognize that I haven't been as involved this year that I used to be.  
Caroline: I implemented this year's go green campaign at school  
Elena: I've been distracted and I let a lot of things slide.  
One of the girls: I don't think it's wrong for me to win two years in a row  
Amber: I was surprised to have been selected since I'm not from one of the founding families  
Elena: But I'm aware of what an honor this is and I want you to know that I take it seriously.  
Caroline: I worked for the recycling program and was in charge for the police's this year raffle.  
Tina Fell: Just because my D.U.I. made my comunity service mandatory doesn't mean that I was any less comitted.  
Elena: This was really important to my mother. She believed in community, family, honor and loyalty. It's the legacy she left for me.

Salvatore's house  
Someone is ringing the bell, Damon opens the door it's John. He enters in the house

John: Hey partner!  
Damon: What do you want?  
John: You haven't return any of my calls  
Damon: Most people take that as a hint.  
John: Where do we start looking for vampires?  
Damon: How do you act John? You obviously don't care about catching vampires, you're here talking to me  
John: Actually, I care very much  
Damon: What Isobel say about that? I mean, considering that she is one  
John: Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, or so Jonathan thought and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you which means the invention is retrieval.  
Damon: What is it?  
John: The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe  
Damon: Why bring me into it John? I mean, I don't know what you are talking about much less who has it.  
John: Oh come on Damon! You were around back then, you know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?

Long pause, they look at each other

Damon: I'm not playing anymore. Get out. Get out.  
John: I beg your pardon?  
Damon: You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought that you and Isobel could lead me to Victoria but see, now I know you've no idea where she is, because if you did you would know that Victoria, Katherine and Pearl were best friends. See, you don't know everything, do you John?  
John: I'll tell the entire council what you are  
Damon: Go for it! I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?

Mystic Fall's high school  
Carol Lockwood is teaching dance moves to the girls who are in the Mystic Falls pageant and their partners I am watching Caroline and elena.

Carol: Honor your partner. Stay focus, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes. Left hand around  
Elena: This is ridiculous  
Carol: Both hands.  
Stefan: You're only saying that because you don't know how to do it  
Elena: Sorry. Only one of us was around when the dance was invented  
Stefan: Ouch!

Stefan spins Elena around and catches her in his arms.

Elena: Woah!  
Carol: No! No! There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch. Very nice, Amber!  
Amber: Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood!  
Stefan: If you ask me, the 'near touch' is overrated  
Elena: You seem to be in a good mood.  
Stefan: Is that a bad thing? Would you prefer me to be brooding and tortured?  
Elena: Hey, I'm not complaining.

Elena moves closer towards him.

Stefan: Oh, no touching!

Elena and Stefan go back to dancing. Caroline is in the hallway with me and Bonnie

Caroline: The Fell cousins don't have a shot and Amber Bradley is only on the court so the pageant doesn't look like its founding families only which of course it is. So that leaves Elena which totally has the sympathy vote since her parents died. How can I compete with that?  
Ella: Very nice, very sensitive  
Caroline: Oh I'm sorry, this must sound really unimportant. In light of everything for both of you.  
Bonnie: It's okay, I get it, you want to win.  
Ella: and that's what makes us love you it's fine just focus on you not on elena.  
Caroline: Well, my grandmother was Miss Mystic and both of my aunts. My mom is the only one who didn't get the gene and I want this. I actually deserve this.  
Ella: You'll be fine Caroline.

We enter back in the room where the dancing is occurring, Bonnie sees Elena and Stefan leaving)

Elena: Bonnie. Hey.  
Stefan: Hey, how are you?

She doesn't answer, Elena and Stefan feel that there's a problem.

Caroline: I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt, he had to work today.

Elena looks at Bonnie.

Elena: Bonnie, do you have a minute?  
Bonnie: We only have 30 minutes for rehearsal  
Elena: It'll only take a minute, please?

They walk out of the room.

Elena: Bonnie, you have to tell me what's wrong.  
Bonnie: It not worth talking about.  
Elena: What do you mean not worth it? You barely said ten words to me and you won't even look at Stefan. Is that what it is? Is it Stefan?  
Bonnie: Listen, Elena, I can't just pretend that everything's okay. Everything my Grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb. And now they're out which means she died for nothing.  
Elena: I'm so sorry Bonnie. What can I do to make it better?  
Bonnie: That's just did, there's nothing you can do. I blame him, Elena, him and Damon and I'm not gonna put you in a situation where you have to choose sides. I'm just having a hard time with it, okay?

Stefan is listening to them as he is walking across the campus. He gets to the basketball court. One of the players has injured himself and is bleeding. Stefan tenses up and can't turn away from the scene. Alaric touches his shoulder. Stefan strangles Alaric. He realises who it is and let's go.

Alaric: Stefan! Are you okay?  
Stefan: Yes, I'm sorry. I was just…I was feeling a little sick.

He leaves, Alaric watches him.

Gilbert's house.  
I am in my room getting ready. I put on a long black dress that is a hulter top and loose fabric and a zipper at the back. The dress is simple but elegant. I put on my black heals and fix up my make up and hair where my hair is in loose curls flowing over my shoulders. I look at the look and am happy with it. I glance at my scars on my wrist but shake off the feeling it's going to be a good day.

I meet elena at the bottom of the stairs where she has her dress in her arms. Someone knocks at the door: it's Alaric

Ella: Hey  
Alaric: Hi. You look beautiful.  
Ella: Thanks Ric.  
Elena: I heard you're driving  
Alaric: Yeah I am. Let me get that for you.

He takes the dress

Elena: Thanks

He enters the house and closes the door.

Alaric: How… how is Stefan?  
Elena: What do you mean?  
Alaric: You know, he seems on edge.  
Elena: He went through a lot, he was in bad shape for a while but he's bouncing back now.

They look at each other, John arrives.

John: Alaric. Hey buddy, what are you doing here?  
Alaric: I'm the chauffeur.  
John: I thought I was driving.

Jenna goes down the stairs.

Jenna: No need, we're going with Rick.  
Elena: Are we ready?  
Jenna: Jeremy can ride with you

Founder's hall  
Anna arrives, she goes outside. Damon joins her.

Damon: In the running for Miss Mystic Falls?  
Anna: Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in. I remember this event from 1864, I was supposed to enter before everything happened.  
Damon: Ah, nostalgia's a bitch.  
Anna: If you're just gonna mock me can you move along please?  
Damon: John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Jonathan senior, senior back in 1864.  
Anna: What are you, his errand boy?  
Damon: I don't know what it is but I don't want him to have it.  
Anna: I could ask her but you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us so why should I even bother?  
Damon: Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls and John Gilbert's in town, making that impossible. Find out where it is. He leaves, you can buy a welcome mat.

The girls are putting their make up on. I am curling Elena's hair as Jenna watches.

Elena: Thanks for helping me.  
Ella: Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off.  
Elena: You know I remember when my mom and I were first applying for this, she was so excited you were too ell, I can't believe your not entering.  
Jenna: So were you if I recall.  
Elena: I was. She just made it sound like so much fun. Lots has changed since then.  
Ella: I hate to break it to you, but its a little late for cold feet.  
Elena: I don't have cold feet. I just… I think I'd be enjoying it a lot more if she was here.  
Ella: Well I tell you one thing, your hair would have a better chance if she was.  
Elena: Okay, I should go put my dress on. Be careful with that thing, don't hurt anybody.

She gets up and leaves, Caroline looks at her, she seems sad and I notice the look.

Ella: what's with the look Care, you look beautiful.

She smiles.

Caroline: nothing just nervous.  
Ella: you'll be fine.

Jeremy is outside, alone, John joins him

John: You look miserable.  
Jeremy: Are there really a whole month of these events that I'm supposed to show up at?  
John: You could fight it if you want but it's part of being a Gilbert.  
Jeremy: Yeah, you mentioned you know a lot about the family. You know anything about our ancestor Jonathan Gilbert?  
John: Prolific writer, crazy inventor. Why do you ask?  
Jeremy: Well, I read his journal.  
John: Is that right?  
Jeremy: Yeah, I actually found it in all dads' stuff.  
John: Well, it's surprising. Most of them are locked away.  
Jeremy: There are more of them?  
John: Jonathan Gilbert journaled his whole life. Right down to the bitter, insane, drunken end. He had a lot of demons.  
Jeremy: And did you read them?  
John: I've browsed, yeah.  
Jeremy: What did you think about what he wrote?  
John: Crazy ramblings of a mad man, of course.

He turns his head and sees Anna, he looks at her.

John: She's very pretty.

She looks at him and leaves.

Jeremy: Yeah, uh she's a friend of mine. Excuse me.

I am down stairs when I feel a presence behind me I turn around and it's Trey. I'm a little shocked.

Trey: Ella?  
Ella: trey, hi what are you doing here?  
Trey: here like the rest of the town thought I would check it out.  
Ella: oh sorry you just scared me.  
Trey: sorry. How's your brother?

I think for a short moment.

Ella: good better much better a few things happened I had to tell him a few things all good now.  
Trey: so can we go on another date.  
Ella: listen Trey look your nice and everything I just don't see you that way, I'm sorry I was just trying to be friends I'm sorry if I pushed.

He seems shocked.

Trey: Oh no that's fine.

Damon then approaches me and somehow I am so thankful.

Damon: everything okay Ella?  
Ella: Oh yeah, this is Trey Montogmery he just moved here from Georgia to live with his grandpa.  
Damon: Montgomery like the founding family.  
Trey: yes.  
Damon: I haven't heard of one in years, weird. Anyway Ella find if I steel you for a moment.  
Ella: sure, nice seeing you again trey take care.

We walk off and I hook my arm with his.

Ella: thank you so much for that.  
Damon: don't worry I could tell you were a bit weiry. Anyway I actually needed to talk to you about something.  
Ella: what?  
Damon: it's Stefan he's still drinking human blood.  
Ella: what is it bad?  
Damon: he has a stolen fridge of blood bags in our basement freezer.  
Ella: we have to tell Elena,  
Damon: I know, and it will go better if your their with me when I tell her.  
Ella: of course I will.

We walk up the staircase and head towards the room. Elena enters a room to put her dress on. Amber is already here, she's nervous.

Elena: Are you okay, Amber?  
Amber: I hate being the centre of attention. I get panic attacks.  
Elena: Do you need some privacy so you can change?  
Amber: Actually I'm just- I'm gonna go get some air.

She leaves and closes the door. Elena takes her dress, she sees Damon and I in the mirror.

Elena: Hey, you can't be back here.  
Damon: We need to talk.  
Elena: Does it have to be right now?  
Ella: Elena just listen.  
Damon: Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it could really inconvenince me, I'll squeal.  
Elena: What are you talking about?  
Damon: Stefan's still drinking human blood.  
Elena: What?!  
Damon: Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle.  
Elena: I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal.  
Ella: He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house.

She sits down on the couch

Elena: Oh my god  
Damon: He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead  
Elena: I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here.  
Ella: Stefan on human blood Elena; he'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me.

Jeremy is running after Anna.

Jeremy: Anna!  
Anna: What is it?  
Jeremy: Come on, don't be like that.  
Anna: Why not? You were basically using me to turn you into a vampire so you could be with someone else.  
Jeremy: No, I wasn't using you.  
Anna: Really? And how would you like to define it?  
Jeremy: Look, I don't think it's any worse than you becoming friends with me so you could give your mother my blood  
Anna: How do you know that?  
Jeremy: It's not important  
Anna: Seriously Jeremy, what do you know?

Jeremy: Everything, I know everything

Elena is still talking to me and Damon.

Elena: This is all my fault; I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place.

Stefan enters, interrupting them.

Stefan: What's going on in here?  
Damon: We were just filling Elena on your extra-curricular activities.  
Stefan (laughing): What are you talking about?  
Elena: I know about the blood, Stefan.  
Damon: I'm uh - I'll be downstairs, drinking Ella come with me.

We leave. Stefan smiles

Stefan: I was going to tell you.  
Elena: When?  
Stefan: I'm fine. I'm fine, the blood, it doesn't change anything.  
Elena: It's changing you.  
Stefan: Why? Because I kept it a secret from you? Come on Elena, look, giving the way you're reacting right now, can you really blame me for doing that?  
Elena: Are you hearing yourself right now? You've been stealing blood and lying and you say that everything's fine? Everything's not fine, Stefan!  
Stefan: So what - so you and Damon all of a sudden have everything figured out then?  
Elena: It's not about Damon. It's about what's happening to you  
Stefan: I know and I'm telling you that I'm fine. I'm fine. Please, come on. Elena I thought you… I thought you believed in me.

Someone is knocking on the door. It's Carole Lockwood.

Carol: Elena, let's go. The line up's starting  
Elena: I just… I need a minute  
Carol: You're not even dressed yet. Escorts wait downstairs, Stefan.

He looks at Elena and leaves.

Damon and I are downstairs talking when I need to go to the bathroom.

Ella: mind my spot here in need to go to the restroom.  
Damon: come straight back.  
Ella: I love how you care about me.

I grin and walk off. Stefan goes into the bathroom and slams the door. He puts his fist into the mirror and breaks it. I enter in the bathroom.

Ella: Oh God, sorry Stefan.

Stefan's face has changed; he goes towards her.

Stefan: your coming with me.

He grabs my arm and forces me out without anyone noticing. The escorts, the mayor and a crowd of people are waiting for the girls.

Mayor: Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore.

Tina goes down the stairs. Upstairs Caroline and Elena are waiting.

Carol: Has anyone seen Amber?  
Amber: here miss Lockwood.  
Elena (looking if she sees Stefan downstairs): Do you see Stefan down there?

Caroline look above the balcony.

Caroline: Nope, just my boring fill in escort.  
Elena: What happened to Matt?  
Caroline: They wouldn't let him out of work. Wait, what happened to Stefan?  
Elena: I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know. What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this.  
Caroline: What do you mean?  
Elena: I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, I'm not this person anymore.  
Caroline: No, no, no way, no. You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could beat you. Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom.  
Mayor: Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton

She looks at Elena and goes down the stairs

Carol: Elena, you're next.

Jeremy is still talking with Anna.

Anna: You're missing Elena's introduction.  
Jeremy: I don't care.  
Anna: So, she has no idea you read her journal?  
Jeremy: She keeps things from me, I'm gonna keep things from her.  
Anna: What are you gonna do now? Now that you know everything that she's been hiding from you?  
Jeremy: I don't know. There's a part of me that's so angry, you know, that she covered up what happened to Vicki and erased my memory but there's also this other part of me that's glad. I… I don't want to remember Vicki like that. But Ella told me everything last night and she made me see sense I feel sorry for Ella having to keep it this long no one to talk to about it.  
Anna: As a monster?  
Jeremy: No, as someone who wanted to hurt me.  
Anna: When I met you, you were just a part of my plan to get my mother back but then things changed… All the time we spent together… I would never do anything to hurt you, not now. You know that right?  
Jeremy: Yeah I know that.

They look at each other and smile. John is behind them, he heard everything. Stefan is in the parking lot with me; he has me by the arm and is walking with me.

Ella: Where are we going?  
Stefan: I don't know  
Ella: I'm missing Elena in the ceremony so are you?

He pushes me against his car

Stefan: Not now you're not.  
Ella: you can't compell me Stefan.  
Stefan: wanna bet.

He rips of my vervain bracelet and compels me.

Stefan: You're standing in the parking lot with me  
Ella: I'm in the parking lot with you.  
Stefan: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not very good to be around right now, I'm a little bit on the edge. I've been drinking the human stuff and it's really screwing with my head. She knows now. God! She wasn't supposed to found out, I didn't want her to found out, now everything's ruined.  
Ella: You seem sad Stefan.

He laughs.

Stefan: I'm not sad. I'm freaking hungry!

Elena is waiting upstairs.

Mayor: Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore

Damon looks for Stefan. Elena goes down the stairs and looks for Stefan but she doesn't see him. Damon takes Stefan's place to escort Elena. She smiles and joins him

Elena: Where is Stefan?  
Damon: I don't know and your sister is missing.

He takes her hand and they join the others girls and their escorts outside.

Jenna: What is she doing with Damon?  
Alaric: I have no idea.  
Elena: What are we gonna do?  
Damon: Right now, we just have to get through this.

The girls and their escorts begin to dance. Elena and Damon dance, they look at each other and smile. The dance ends. Stefan is still in the parking lot with me.

Stefan: I don't hurt people. I don't do that. I'm the good brother.  
Ella: Do you want to hurt me?

He looks at her.

Stefan: I want to kill you, I want to rip into your skin and I want to feed on your blood.

He touches her hair and looks at her neck.

Ella: you won't I'm elenas sister how will she react then?

He ignores my comment.

Stefan: Under your skin, pulsating, floating.

He touches my neck.

Stefan: Your carotid artery right here. If you puncture this just right you can control the blood flow. It takes practice but it doesn't have to make a mess, you don't have to waste any.  
Ella: What's stopping you?  
Stefan (still touching my face): If I do this, if I give in, there's no going back.  
Ella: Then don't do it Stefan fight it.  
Stefan: I just want one taste; that's all I need, I just want one taste.

His face changes.

Ella: One taste.

He finally bites and drinks my blood. The girls are on the stage, the mayor arrives.

Caroline: Where is Ella and Stefan?  
Elena: I don't know.  
Mayor: Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community.

Everyone applause

Mayor: So, without further a due it is my honour to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!

She is surprised. She and Elena are laughing.

Elena: Congratulations!  
Caroline: I actually won!

They embrace each other; the mayor puts the banner around her shoulder. John and Sheriff Forbes are in the bathroom where Stefan was earlier.

John: There is blood on the glass

They look at each other.

Liz: Get me Damon Salvatore.

Stefan is still in the parking lot with me,

Stefan: I can't do this  
Ella: What's the matter?  
Stefan: I can't do this  
Ella: It's okay, it doesn't hurt that much, just not so hard next time.  
Stefan: Oh god oh god oh god! I can't stop

He touches my face.

Stefan: Why aren't you afraid of me?  
Ella: You told me not to be.  
Stefan: Listen to me, Ella. I need you to be afraid of me. I need you to run like hell do you understand me? Run, run now!

I run into the woods. Damon is waiting for Elena, she joins him

Elena: What is it, did you find him?  
Damon: There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom.

Bonnie is looking at them.

Damon: There was blood and Ella is missing.  
Elena: Oh my god! He wouldn't hurt her, he won't!  
Damon: Let's just find him, okay? Let's get your coat come on!

They leave, Bonnie follows them.

I continue running deeper into the wood but I fall into Stefan.

Ella: You said to run Stefan don't do this think of Elena she'll never forgive you for this!  
Stefan: I changed my mind.

He lunges at me and sinks his teeth into my neck draining m.

Ella: agh!

Elena, Damon and Bonnie arrive.

Elena: Stefan!

He releases me and I drop to the ground fading.

Damon: Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it man.

Stefan catches Damon and throws him against a tree. Damon gets up

Elena: Stefan stop it!

All the sudden Stefan holds his head, Bonnie is casting a spell that hurts him. She stops.

Damon: It's okay. Stefan.

Stefan runs away and Damon flashes over to me biting into his wrist and feeds me some of his blood. I start to regain consciousness. I gasp.

Ella: omg, omg, he, he attacked me, me.

Elena crouches down next to me holding me.

Elena: shush it's going to be okay.

The police arrive. Damon, Bonnie and Elena are still here.

Liz: She doesn't remember what happened.  
Damon: It's a good thing the girls got here when they did, she lost a lot of blood.  
Liz (To Bonnie and Elena): You didn't see anything?

Long pause, Elena and Damon look at Bonnie

Elena: No, we just found her and then called Damon.  
Bonnie: Is Ella gonna be okay?  
Liz: It looks like it yeah. Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here  
Elena: Okay.

Elena and Bonnie leave; Damon stays with the Sheriff

Liz: They didn't see the bite mark?  
Damon: No, I got here before they got too close. There was too much blood, they couldn't see it clearly.

They look at each other and to me on the ground. Damon helps me up and he carries me bridal style to his car.

Damon: ill take her home.  
Liz: thanks.

Bonnie goes to her car, Elena follows her.

Elena: Bonnie, can we talk about this?  
Bonnie: There's nothing to talk about.  
Elena: Bonnie, please!  
Bonnie: I told you I wasn't gonna make you choose but I need to make the choice for myself. Please just leave me alone. Stefan almost just killed your sister you couldn't see that?

She gets into her car, Elena looks sad. Jeremy is still talking to Anna. Jenna calls him.

Jenna: Jer, are you ready?  
Jeremy: Just a sec.

She leaves and runs into John.

John: Who's that girl with Jeremy?  
Jenna: His friend, Anna.  
John: What's her story?  
Jenna: Why so nosy?  
John: I'm just curious; he really seems to like her  
Jenna: She's new in town, I think. She and her mom Pearl, the family who you're so rudely trying to prevent from buying Grayson's building.  
John (looking at Anna and Jeremy): Her mother's name is Pearl?  
Jenna: Yes, so?  
John: Well, I believe I already know all about her.

Alaric goes out, Elena is waiting for him.

Alaric: Good, there you are. Jenna wanted me to get the car I heard about Ella is she ok.  
Elena: she will be she's with Damon right now, he's taking her to the boarding house just tell Jenna that we are staying at Caroline's to celebrate her win.  
Alaric: of course.

**Salvatore's house**  
I am in Damon's room on his bed. I slowly open my eyes to see Damon standing at the window looking outside. He hears me wake up with his vamp hearing.

Damon: How you feeling?  
Ella: better, little tired.  
Damon: that's normal.  
Ella: you saved me again.  
Damon: I always said I would didn't I.  
Ella: thank you for like the millionth time.

He smirks.

Damon: ill always be there to save you, don't worry, if its from weird guys to my brother or anything else ill always be there.

I smile up at him and see his crystal blue eyes staring down at me.

Ella: Damon?  
Damon: yes?  
Ella: can you hold me, I'm shaking.

He notices me shaking and slide into the free spot next time me pulling me close.

Damon: just close your eyes I'm right here no one is going to hurt you.  
Ella: thank you Damon for everything.

He kisses my forehead and I hold him closely to me making me feel protected.

Damon hears the door bell ring and its Anna.

Damon: All right now, this is getting weird.  
Anna: We're here to talk

Pearl arrives.

Damon: Not in the mood, today's been a no good, very bad day.  
Pearl: Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert.  
Damon: I'm listening.

She gives him the device.

Damon: What is it?  
Pearl: Jonathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element.  
Damon: It was a pocket watch.  
Pearl: That's what it turned out to be yes. But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand, the night they took us, its stile pointed at me.

Damon looks at the device.

Damon: So what is this?  
Pearl: I have no idea but now it's yours.  
Damon: What's the catch?  
Pearl: There is no catch. My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay here. You refused to trust us and for good reason. Consider this an apology.

He looks at them and leaves. Stefan enters in his bedroom, he tries to calm down. Elena arrives.

Stefan: You shouldn't be here.  
Elena: I know.  
Stefan: Now you know.  
Elena: That wasn't you.  
Stefan: Oh, it was absolutely me. A monster, a predator, that's who I am Elena.  
Elena: That's what the blood makes you.  
Stefan: The blood brings out what's inside of me and if you think any differently then you're an idiot.  
Elena: I know this isn't you Stefan.  
Stefan: I wanted to drain every ounce of blood from your sister.  
Elena: No.  
Stefan: It's who I am Elena.  
Elena: No, you can't scare me off.  
Stefan: Why would you risk it? Why would you come here?  
Elena: Because I did this, this is my fault; I'm the one who made you drink the blood.  
Stefan: All you did was expose me to who I really am.  
Elena: This isn't you.  
Stefan (screaming): Stop saying that!

She starts walking towards him.

Stefan: Don't get any closer to me.  
Elena: I'm not gonna let this happen to you.  
Stefan: Stop.  
Elena: Stefan, I'm not gonna give up on you! I believe in you!  
Stefan: Stop!

He pushes her against the wall very roughly and slams his fist into the wall.

Stefan: Stop!

She's afraid; he looks at her

Stefan: I'm so sorry.  
Elena: It's okay. It's okay.

He puts his head on her shoulder; He begins to cry.

Stefan: I don't know what's happening to me.  
Elena: It's okay, Stefan. Its okay. You're gonna be okay.

She takes a vervain dart and stabs him with it. He falls and Damon enters in the room, she looks at him.

Damon: Sure you want to do this?  
Elena: I'm sure.

They put him in a cell in the basement. He closes the door.

Damon: There's no guarantee it's going to work.  
Elena: It has to.  
Damon: Coming?  
Elena: I'm gonna stay here.

She sits down; Damon looks at her and sits down too. She looks at him.

Treys House:  
Trey is in a basement and is surrounded by hundreds of photos of Elle, he is staring at them. He goes around the room and each wall has photos hanging up of Ella just of her doing everything, dancing, with her family, friends at school walking home. They are all circled. Trey then walks into another room there are papers and papers of stuff, objects of Ella's a hair brush, clothes, ropes. What is with this guy?


	20. Blood Brothers

**Blood Brothers:**

**Boarding House:**  
Stefan is locked up in a cell in the basement. He is hallucinating due to the lack of blood.

**Flashback, Woods 1864:**  
The town is capturing vampires.

Man: We have to get to the church. They're waiting.  
Stefan (to Damon): Circle around that way. I'll distract them. Go. (To the group of men.) Over here! There's another one! Quick! Help me!  
Jonathan: Arm yourselves.

The men follow Stefan. Only one man is standing guard over the carriage containing the vampires. Damon hits him and knocks him out. Stefan returns. Damon grabs the keys out of the man's pocket and unlocks the carriage.

Stefan: We don't have long.  
Damon: Victoria, Katherine.

Damon and Stefan lift the girls out of the carriage. They untie her and take off the muzzle that covers her mouth.

Stefan: We're going to get you out of here. Damon, hurry. Hurry.

Damon is shot at. He dies. Stefan rushes over to him.

Stefan: No! No. Damon.  
Man: Come on. Let's go.

Stefan runs and grabs a gun, but he is shot down too.

**Boarding House/Woods 1864:**  
Stefan is drifting in and out between the present and past.

Damon: Stefan. Stefan.  
Elena: Stefan.  
Katherine/Elena: I love you, Stefan.

Katherine is taken back into the carriage in the past. Damon leads Elena out in the present. She looks through the bars at him. Elena and Damon are in the cellar. Elena is watching Stefan.

Elena: It's so hard to see him locked up like this.  
Damon: You're the one who locked him up.  
Elena: You helped.  
Damon: I couldn't have him running around chewing on people. While the town was looking for vampires, now, could I?  
Elena: It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him?  
Damon: Your thing, not mine.

I walk down the stairs.

Ella: how's he doing? Has he fed yet?

**Flashback, Quarry 1864:**  
Stefan awakes with a start. He opens his shirt and sees the bullet wound is gone. He also sees a ring on his hand and examines it. Emily is there.

Emily: Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago.  
Stefan: Where am I?  
Emily: The quarry just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods.  
Stefan: Where's Damon? Am I... Am I a...?  
Emily: Not yet. You're in transition.  
Stefan: But how? I...  
Emily: You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died.  
Stefan: No. I never...  
Emily: She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Stefan.  
Stefan: And Damon?  
Emily: No compulsion was necessary. He drank from her willingly.

Stefan joins Damon by the river.

Damon: I woke up last night. I didn't know where I was. I went to the church. And I watched them drag her inside. Then they set fire to it. And the whole church went up into flames. They killed her, Stefan. She's gone.

**Boarding House:**  
Damon looks at the object which Pearl gave him, I enter the living room.

Ella: Ever figure out what that is?  
Damon: Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work.  
Ella: Pearl didn't say anything else about it?  
Damon: She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. That Johnathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle lately?  
Ella: no I haven't but I'm going home tonight though.  
Damon: try and figure out anything.  
Ella: will do. After all this Stefan drama is over can you help me with something?  
Damon: yes what?  
Ella: it's that guy Trey I was talking to he just seems a bit off, I want to find out what's wrong with him.  
Damon: like spying?

I nod with a smirk,

Damon: you've come to the right person for that.

I smile and leave.

**School:**  
Jeremy is walking to class. Anna joins him.

Anna: Hey. Surprise.  
Jeremy: What are you doing here?  
Anna: Picking up this.  
Jeremy: A class schedule?  
Anna: Starting tomorrow, I'm officially a student here.  
Jeremy: You're kidding me, right?  
Anna: No. I finally beat my mom down.  
Jeremy: Heh. But why would you want to go to high school? It blows.  
Anna: Do I really need to answer that?  
Jeremy: You'd suffer through all this just to hang out with me?  
Anna: Yeah. I would.  
Jeremy: That's, um...  
Anna: Stupid? Pathetic? Old lurky me?  
Jeremy: It's awesome. It's awesome. (They kiss.)

**Boarding House:**  
Damon brings a bottle of blood for Stefan.

Damon: Brought you something to eat...100% Stefan diet approved. You know what will happen if you don't eat. You'll get all rotting and crusty.  
Stefan I'm not hungry.  
Damon: Of course you are. We're eternally hungry. Take it. The human blood should be gone by now. You want to explain why you're still in here. Feeling sorry for yourself? Come on. Drink up. Fine. Starve. What do I care?

Damon enters the living room. His phone rings.

Damon: Hello?  
Alaric: Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman.  
Damon: Before I hang up, how did you get this number?  
Alaric: Ah, it's a mystery. Listen, I've, uh, been doing some digging on Elena's uncle. You interested?  
Damon: What kind of digging?  
Alaric: I've got an old friend from Duke. Who studied criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger.  
Damon: Well, did he find anything?  
Alaric: Well, I had him run a track on John's cell records. He was getting a call from a number... The same number that Elena dialled to get Isobel. And then the number was disconnected.

Damon: Isobel knows John. Whatever. We knew that.  
Alaric: Right. Well, after that, he started getting calls from a new number. And I had my friend run a geotrack. Got the address. It's...It's an apartment in Grove Hill.  
Damon: Isobel's in Grove Hill?  
Alaric: I don't know. I thought we could take a look and see what we find.  
Damon: Perfect. Give me the address.  
Alaric: Oh, so you can go without me? No. I don't think so.  
Damon: I'm not going with you. You tried to kill me.  
Alaric: Yeah, well, you did kill me.  
Damon: Hold on.

Damon is getting another call.

Damon: What?  
Elena: I'm just grabbing some clothes, and then I'll be right over. How's Stefan?  
Damon: Extra broody. Hold on.

He goes back to Alaric

Damon: You drive. Pick me up in an hour.  
Alaric: Done.

Damon hangs up. He goes back to talking to Elena on the phone.

Damon: He won't eat anything.  
Elena: He has to eat what's his favorite... Kind of, um...  
Damon: His favorite kind of what?  
Elena: Type of animal blood that he prefers?  
Damon: Ew. Gross.  
Elena: Heh. Your joking doesn't help.  
Damon: Helps me. Now, hurry up. I can't baby-sit all night. I have things to do.  
Elena: I would say, "drop dead," but...  
Damon: Ha ha. Stefan likes... Puppy blood... Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That's his favorite.

**Gilbert House**  
Elena hangs up on Damon, scoffing at him. She closes her closet door and John is standing behind it.

John: Sorry.  
Elena: Uncle John. I didn't see you there.  
John: I thought we could talk. We haven't had a chance to catch up.  
Elena: I'm actually just heading out, so...  
John: Well, it won't take long.  
Elena: What did you want to talk about?  
John: Well...I know you know.  
Elena: Know what?  
John: It's really silly to keep pretending. What do you think your mother would say. If she knew you were dating a vampire?  
Elena: Which mother?

**Boarding House:**  
Stefan is sitting on the floor of the cell.

**Flashback, Quarry:**  
Stefan gets a pail of water. He brings it over to where Damon is sitting. They wash out their shirts with the water.  
Stefan: I bet Johnathan Gilbert has told father by now. Wonder how he took the news that we're dead.  
Damon: As if he cares. He betrayed us.  
Stefan: He thought he was protecting us, Damon. He thought he was protecting this town.  
Damon: God. This sun hurts my eyes.  
Stefan: It's part of it. The muscle aches, the sick feeling...Emily says it's our bodies pushing us to feed, to complete the transition.  
Damon: That's not gonna happen.  
Stefan: Is that your choice, then? To die instead?  
Damon: Isn't it yours? This was all to be with Victoria. But she's gone. I want it over.

**Boarding House**  
I am back at the boarding house and decide to go down and visit Stefan see how he is. .

Ella: How you feelin'? Damon says you need to drink that. You need it, Stefan. Can't survive without it.  
Stefan: I don't want to survive.  
Ella: What? Don't say that.  
Stefan: I'm sorry, Ella. No more. After what I've done, it has to end. I just want it over.

I am sitting in the living room and talking to Damon Elena comes in.

Damon: He's just being dramatic. He's not gonna starve himself.  
Ella: Why would he say that?  
Damon: He feels bad about hurting you. It's a very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass.  
Elena: Will it? Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain.  
Damon: Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats.  
Elena: I didn't mean physical pain.  
Damon: I know what you meant. Look, are you gonna be ok here if I have to run out? I have to go to an errand with the teacher.  
Ella: where are you going can I come? I'm bored!  
Elena: The teacher? Alaric? Are you two friends now?  
Damon: Sure if you really want to Ella but your staying in the car. don't have any friends, Elena.  
Ella: okay.  
Damon: You should, um, you should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself.  
Elena: I'll be fine.  
Damon: You know... You're very trusting of him, given the circumstances.  
Elena: So are you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving.  
Damon: We won't be long.

Damon and I leave.

**Grill:**  
Pearl joins John at a table.

Pearl: Hello, Mr. Gilbert.  
John: Pearl. What a pleasure. I must admit, I'm surprised that you came.  
Pearl: Jenna tells me that you wanted to discuss the sale of the building in person.  
John: Still, revealing yourself to me like this, it took quite a risk.  
Pearl: I'm not stupid, Mr. Gilbert. You knew who I was when you requested the meeting. So, Damon tells me that you're looking for the device I took from Jonathan. I'm sure you realise I have no intention of giving it to you.  
John: That's why I wanted to meet you. I'm planning on changing your mind.  
Pearl: Really? How so?  
John: With my Gilbert charm. I know that you have a weakness for it. May I buy you a drink?

**Gilbert House:**  
Jeremy and Anna are talking in his bedroom.  
Jeremy: So, your mother was in love with Johnathan Gilbert, and he betrayed her?  
Anna: Yup.  
Jeremy: And now my uncle John wants this invention-device thing that she gave to Damon.  
Anna: That's pretty much it.  
Jeremy: John mentioned there were more Gilbert journals. I bet that's how he knows everything.  
Anna: Do we have to talk about ts all night? I've told you everything. I probably shouldn't have, 'cause that could get us both in a lot of trouble.  
Jeremy: I'm not gonna say anything.  
Anna: Your uncle John wants us dead.  
Jeremy: Oh, you don't know that.  
Anna: Yes, I do. He's a hater, Jeremy.  
Jeremy: Well, I'm not.  
Anna: No. You're something else entirely.  
Jeremy: Oh, yeah? What would that be?  
Anna: My weakness.

Jeremy and Anna start kissing and taking each other's clothes off.

Jeremy: I don't want Jenna to walk in on us.  
Anna: Jenna's in the kitchen. She just opened the refrigerator.  
Jeremy: Wait. You can hear that? That is so cool.

He goes back to kissing her.

**House in Grove Hill:**  
Damon Alaric and I are at the apartment.

Alaric: This is the one here. The records show is was paid 3 months in advance.  
Damon: This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in.  
Alaric: Yeah, how does that work? You always have to be invited in?  
Damon: By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kind of gotta play it by ear.  
Alaric: Heh. Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?  
Ella: especially infront of me and only if you need to.

Damon opens the door.

Alaric: It doesn't look like anyone's home.  
Damon: Yeah. I'm good. No permanent resident, apparently.

Damon opens the fridge and see blood bags.

Damon: Uh, we have company.

Damon stands protectively next to me as a man jumps on Alaric. Alaric stabs him with wood knuckles. The man attacks again. Damon throws him off of Alaric.

Damon: Boys, boys, that's enough. I know you.  
Henry: Damon?  
Damon: Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb.  
Henry: Yes, sir. What are you doing here?

**Flashback Salvatore House 1864**  
Stefan is approaching his house. He hears Jonathan and his father talking.

Giuseppe: May I offer you a drink, Mr. Gilbert?  
Jonathan: Thank you, Mr. Salvatore.

Giuseppe: This won't take much longer.  
Jonathan: I want to make sure the founder's archives are accurate.  
Giuseppe: Be sure you document the loss of civilian life in the church.  
Jonathan: They were hardly civilians, Mr. Salvatore.  
Giuseppe: As far as anyone needs to know, they were. As the record keeper for the council, what you write will be passed down through generations. Certain details should be kept only between you and me.  
Jonathan: For example?  
Giuseppe: My sons. They will be remembered as the innocent victims of the Battle of Willow Creek, not for their shame.  
Jonathan: Certainly, Mr. Salvatore.

**Boarding House:**  
Elena walks back down to the cellar.

Stefan: You know, Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while. I could be at those bars in a flash, and you'd be dead.  
Elena: Yeah, you could. But you won't.  
Stefan: Please just go away. I don't want you here.

Elena enters the cellar.

Stefan: What are you doing? Get out of here.  
Elena: No.  
Stefan: You're taking a stupid risk. I could hurt you.  
Elena: Then I'm stupid. You need to drink this.  
Stefan: Elena, get out of here, or you'll regret it.  
Elena: Drink.  
Stefan: I said get out!

He knocks the bottle of blood from her hand. His face transformed.

Elena: No.

**House in Grove Hill:**  
Damon me and Alaric are talking with Henry.

Henry: So, how do you know John Gilbert?  
Damon: Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend. How do you know him?  
Henry: I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out.  
Alaric: Helping you out how?  
Henry: Adapting. It's a whole new world... Cars, computers, . There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place.  
Alaric: So, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?  
Damon: That's my friend's very...Passive-aggressive way of asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?  
Henry: Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes... how to use a microwave, separate my whites.  
Ella: What else do you do for him?  
Henry: I help keep an eye on things...You know, with the others.  
Damon: The others?  
Henry: From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge.  
Alaric: What does John want with them?  
Henry: He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble.  
Damon:, that's John. Heh. He's such a do-gooder.

Henry receives a call.

Henry: Heh. That's John now.  
Damon: Oh. Hey, let me talk to him.  
Henry: All right. Yeah. Are you gonna answer that?  
Damon: Am I gonna... answer that?

Alaric and I shakes our heads.

Henry: What's going on?

Henry runs at Alaric. Damon grabs him. Alaric stabs him with a stake.

Damon: "Let's not not kill anyone tonight." Your words. Just pointing that out.

**Grill**  
John returns to the table.

John: My apologies.  
Pearl: No apologies necessary. So, tell me, Mr. Gilbert, why should I let you have the device?  
John: Because I can help you. I'm connected around here. The town council's eating out of my hand. They do whatever I say. And I know that you just want to live your life. Complete with a white picket fence, and I can help you do that.  
Pearl: But the device doesn't work. Why would you even want it?  
John: It's a family heirloom. Call me sentimental.  
Pearl: Jonathan was ahead of his time.  
John: I read his journals. They're very extensive. He actually wrote about you. You were his one regret. He loved you, and he hated himself for what he did to you.  
Pearl: You're lying.  
John: No. On his last days, he wrote how sorry he was. You were the only woman he ever loved. Good God. You vampires... you're so emotional. Jonathan Gilbert hated you. His only regret was that he didn't drive a stake through your heart himself.  
Pearl: I gave it to Damon.  
John: What?  
Pearl: I gave your device to Damon. Why don't you ask him for it yourself? I'm sure he'd be delighted to give it to you. And then, Mr. Gilbert, may you rot in hell.

Pearl leaves.

**Boarding House:**  
Elena is sitting in the cellar with Stefan.

Elena: Talk to me, Stefan. Why are you doing this?  
Stefan: I'm making the decision I should have made years ago.  
Elena: What are you talking about?  
Stefan: You have to feed in order to complete the transition.  
Elena: I know that.  
Stefan: It was a choice I shouldn't have made.

**Flashback, Salvatore House 1864**  
Stefan enters his fathers office.

Giuseppe: Dear God.  
Stefan: Even in our death, you only feel shame?  
Giuseppe: You're one of them now.  
Stefan: No. Father, I came to say good-bye.  
Giuseppe: I watched you die.  
Stefan: You were there when we were shot?  
Giuseppe: I pulled the trigger myself.  
Stefan: You killed your own sons?  
Giuseppe: You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank God that your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace you've become.  
Stefan: I haven't turned yet. I don't want to. I'm going to let myself die, father. Please.  
Giuseppe: Yes, you are.

Giuseppe gets out at stake and attempts to stab Stefan. Stefan throws him against the wall. The stake has impaled his father. Stefan rushes towards him.

Giuseppe: Uhh!  
Stefan: Father, I didn't mean to.  
Giuseppe: Get away from me.  
Stefan: No, let me help you. Please.

Stefan removes the stake from his father's chest. He sees the blood on the stake and his fingers. He licks his fingers. He touches his father's wound and licks more blood from his fingers. His eyes start to transform.

Giuseppe: Ohh. Ohh.  
Stefan: Uhh. Uhh! Oh, God. What's happening to me?

Stefan feels the fangs that have grown in his mouth.

**Boarding House:**  
Stefan and Elena are still talking.

Stefan: How can you even look at me right now?  
Elena: You need to be able to talk about these things, Stefan. I need to hear them. Come upstairs. We can talk about it more, and we'll keep talking as long as you need.  
Stefan: You're so sure I'm ready.

Elena pulls out Stefan's ring and places it on the cot next to him.

Elena: And when you feel the same way... I'll be upstairs.

**House in Grove Hill:**  
Damon empties the place out..

Damon: Find anything yet?  
Ella: No, I looked everywhere. The place is...The place is clean.  
Damon: Well, I found this. Behind the blood in the fridge.  
Alaric: Oh, man, this was a real dead-end.  
Damon: I wouldn't beat myself up over it, man. What did you think you were gonna find, huh? Isobel with a cigar and slippers?  
Alaric: Oh, man. I...I gotta stop this. I can't...I can't keep searching for her.  
Damon: Really? After only 2 years? That's actually...Moderately healthy.  
Alaric: What are you going on? 146?  
Damon: Well, I figure the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point.  
Alaric: Ahh. I mean, no answer is enough. I keep thinking I wanna know why, when, you know, the precise moment. When my wife decided life with me wasn't enough.  
Damon: She charmed me, your wife Isobel. She talked a good game, man. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes. I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Victoria. There had to be some reason I didn't kill her.  
Ella: That's enough, Damon. Lets just get out of here.

**Pearls House**  
Anna enters the house.  
Anna: Hey. What's the matter?  
Pearl: I need you to pack your things. We're leaving.  
Anna: What? No.  
Pearl: I was wrong to think that we could make a home here. It's time for us to move on.  
Anna: But I don't want to move on. I want to stay.  
Pearl: We can't stay. There's too many people here who know the truth... Too much history.  
Anna: So, what, you're just gonna give up, pack us up, and move us out?  
Pearl: It's not safe here. You know that.  
Anna: Please.  
Pearl: Is this is about Jeremy?  
Anna: No. It's about me finally getting to build a life for myself. Please, mama.  
Pearl: You gave me my life back. I am just trying to protect yours. I can't force you. It's your decision.

**Boarding house:**  
We have finally come back to the boarding house and I see Elena writing in her diary.

Damon: Ugh. God. You're still here?

I nudge him playfully and he smirks.

Elena: Were you expecting anything else?  
Damon: No. Ahh.

Damon and i sit on the spare lounge i kay my kegs out Damon picks up my legs and sits down on the couch. And I place my legs over his lap.

Elena: So, how was the "errand"?  
Damon: Futile. Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis. Has Stefan eaten yet?  
Elena: I thought you didn't care.  
Damon: Chalk it up to morbid curiosity.  
Elena: I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Victoria and Katherine getting caught.  
Ella: Elena!  
Damon: This is my fault now?  
Elena: No, it's no one's fault, Damon. I'm just... saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable.

Damon gets up.

Damon: Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?  
Elena: He said there was more.  
Damon: Yeah. That's an understatement.

Elena gets up and goes towards Damon and I.

Elena: Damon. Tell me.

He glances at me and I nod with confirmation Elena sees this and frowns.

**Flashback, Quarry 1864:**  
Stefan returns with a girl.

Damon: What are you doing? Who is that?  
Stefan: I brought her for you. She's a gift. Have a seat, please.  
Damon: What have you done, Stefan?  
Stefan: Damon, I've been to see father. He came at me. I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying, and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it.  
Damon: You fed.  
Stefan: Yes. And it's incredible. My body is exploding with power, Damon.  
Damon: No.  
Stefan: I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move, like it's magic. And the guilt, the pain...Damon, I can turn it off. Like a switch. Katherine was right. It's a whole another world out there, Damon.  
Damon: Victoria is dead, Stefan. There's no world without her.  
Stefan: No. You can turn that off, too. You don't have to feel that pain anymore.  
Damon: I don't want it.  
Stefan: You're weak. You'll be dead soon. You need this.  
Damon: No.  
Stefan: You'll die.  
Damon: No. I can't.  
Stefan: Don't fight it. We can do this... together.

Damon drinks blood of the girl

**Boarding House:**  
Damon: From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride. Heh.  
Ella: oh my god, you didn't want to be a vampire did you?

He nodded his head.

Elena: Oh, my God. He said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but...  
Damon: His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it.  
Elena: Don't do that. Don't pretend like you don't care.  
Damon: Where are you going?

Elena goes down into the cellar. Stefan is gone, but his ring is still on the cot. Elena picks it up and runs out of the cell.

**Gilbert House**  
Jeremy is asleep in his bed, Anna joins him.

Jeremy: Hey.  
Anna: It's getting impossible to sneak up on you.  
Jeremy: Nice try, though.  
Anna: Sorry I woke you.  
Jeremy: That's ok. You only woke me halfway.  
Anna: So, listen. I...  
Jeremy: That feels good.

She kisses him

Anna: Good-bye.

**Quarry:**  
Stefan is at the quarry where Damon turned.

**Flashback Quarry 1864: **  
Stefan and Damon are both vampires now.

Stefan: How do you feel?  
Damon: You were right. It is a whole new world.  
Stefan: We can explore it together.  
Damon: You got what you wanted...You and me for all eternity. But here this, brother. I will make it an eternity of misery for you.  
Stefan: Damon!

Damon leaves. Emily finds Stefan.

Emily: You've transitioned.  
Stefan: You'd have rather found me dead?  
Emily: Katherine saved my life once. I owed her. That doesn't mean I'd wish her curse on anyone.  
Stefan: It feels more like a gift.  
Emily: That will change.  
Stefan: Why is that?  
Emily: Because even in death, your heart is pure, Stefan. I sense that about you. That will be your curse.  
Stefan: Emily, wait.

**Quarry**  
Stefan is still at the quarry. Elena approaches him.

Elena: Stefan. Damon told me the rest of the story. I thought I might find you here.  
Stefan: I should have died that night, just like I had chosen. I should have let Damon die, too.  
Elena: But you didn't. And if you die now, it's not gonna change what happened.  
Stefan: Every single person that's been hurt...Every single life that's been lost, it's because of me.  
Elena: The night that my parents died...I blew off family night so that I could go to some party. I ended up getting stranded, and they had to come pick me up. That's why we ended up in the car at Wickery bridge. And that's why they died. Our actions are what set things in motion. But we have to live with that.  
Stefan: I made a choice, Elena. Because of that choice, a lot of people were hurt.  
Elena: You also made a choice to stop, to reject the person that the blood made you. You made a choice to be good, Stefan.  
Stefan: No. Please don't do that.  
Elena: That's the person who jumped in the water to save the family whose car had driven off the bridge.  
Stefan: Please. Don't make this all ok.  
Elena: That's the person who saved my life.  
Stefan: You don't understand, Elena.  
Elena: Then tell me.  
Stefan: It hurts me. It hurts me, knowing what I've done, and that pain...That pain is with me all the time. And every day, I think that if I just...If I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy, and every day, I fight that. And I am so terrified that one day, I'm not gonna want to fight that anymore, Elena. And the next time I hurt somebody...It could be you.  
Elena: There will be no next time.  
Stefan: You don't know that.  
Elena: Maybe I don't. But what I do know. Is that you can take this, throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise. Or you could take this ring and put it on and keep fighting.

Elena gives him his ring and she kisses him.

Elena: It's your choice.

Elena starts to walk away.

Stefan: Elena.

Stefan puts on his ring and runs to Elena and kisses her passionately.

**Pearls House**  
Harper prepares the luggage of Pearl.

Pearl: Thank you, Harper.  
Harper: You're welcome  
Pearl: Annabelle should be back in a minute. You know, you don't have to come with us if you don't want to.  
Harper: This was never my home, Miss Pearl. I was just a soldier who was left to die. You saved me. I'm coming with you.  
Pearl: Let me help you with these.

Pearl opens the main door and receives a pile in the heart. Harper catches her.

**Boarding House:**  
Elena and Stefan walk into the library. Damon and I are sitting together.

Damon: Little boy lost.  
Elena: I'll be upstairs, OK?  
Stefan: Ok.  
Elena: Good night, Damon.  
Ella: I will go wait in the other room.

We leave the room

Stefan: Thank you.  
Damon: No, Stefan, thank you. You're back on Bambi blood, and I'm the big badass brother again. All is right in the world.  
Stefan: I mean it. Thank you. For... helping her take care of me.  
Damon: You brood too much. Everything on this planet is not your fault. My actions, what I do, it's not your fault. I own them. They belong to me. You are not allowed to feel my guilt.  
Stefan: Do you feel guilt?  
Damon: If I wanted to, it's there. Emily waited till after I turned to tell me she'd been successful in protecting Victoria and Katherine with her spell. She didn't want me to know about the tomb. She thought it would impact my decision.  
Stefan: She didn't want either one of us to turn. She said it was a curse.  
Damon: Witches...Judgy little things.  
Stefan: Why didn't you tell me?  
Damon: 'Cause I didn't want you to know. 'Cause I hated you and I still do.  
Stefan: I know.

**Pearls House**  
Anna enters the house and discovers her mother and Harper, staked in the heart.

Anna: I'm back. Oh! Mom! Mama! Uhh! Please don't leave me again. No. Please wake up. You have to wake up. No.

**Woods**  
John calls Sheriff Forbes.

John: Sheriff Forbes, it's John Gilbert. Sorry to call so late. I have an update about the vampires.

**Gilbert House/Street:**  
I am running around my neighboured hood exercising when I feel like I am being watched. I look around and see no one I have this feeling in my gut that someone is following me. I shake off the feeling and run home. When I arrive home everyone is home. I walk up to Jeremy's room and knock on his door.

Ella: hey how you doing with everything?  
Jeremy: im good been hanging with Anna has been helping me.  
Ella: good I'm glad your happy for the record she's a cool girl.  
Jeremy: thanks. So how you dealing with everything after Stefan attacking you.  
Ella: yeah I don't know I can't really look at him, he would of killed me if it wasn't for Damon though.

I smile at the thought.

Jeremy: you like him don't you?

I nod.

Ella: I don't know what I feel but he has never once hurt me and that's the truth. Night Jer, see you tomorrow.

I leave his room and walk into my room and head into the shower. I walk back into my room in a towel when I see Damon lying on my bed.

Ella: couldn't live without me could you?

I tease him pulling on my singlet and pj shorts. He likes the look.

Ella: like what you see?

He nods.

Ella: what you going to do about it?

He flashes infront of me and we are inches from each other. I am staring into his eyes he's staring into mine, he pulls me close and leans in slowly and plants a passionate kiss on my lips. It's slow at first but gets heated. I wrap my arms around his neck and jump and wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to my bed. He lies me down on my back and is on top of me. He guides his hands up my waist and rubs me over as I moan in the kiss quietly. He thrusts inside me and I hold in the moan as he drives harder and harder. Moments later I am panting next to him.

Damon: you really know how to please a man don't you?

I smirk.

Ella: are you saying I'm good?  
Damon: yes.  
Ella: I know.

I laugh at my confidence as he kisses me again.

Ella: so i hate to ruin the romantic moment but you know that guy Trey i was talking to at the pageant?  
Damon: yes.  
Ella: did you get any weird vibes from him?  
Damon: not really.  
Ella: well I first met him at the hospital and then he invited me out to lunch but he was lying to me and it made me feel uncomfortable and then he's been like texting me and trying to ring me and then I told him I wasn't into him at the pageant and I don't know he just seemed off, can you help me figure it out, whenever I see him I feel not safe like I'm with you.

I look up into his blue eyes.

Damon: yes, why am I only finding out about it now.  
Ella: because at first it was just friends and then he asked me out so many times and doesn't seem to get the hint, and today when I was out running I felt like someone was watching I just have a bad feeling.  
Damon: I will do anything to make and keep you safe.  
Ella: Thanks Damon I appreciate it.

I slowly fall asleep in his arms feel safe,

**Grill:**  
Alaric, sits at the bar, drinking alone. A woman approaches him.

Isobel: Hello, Rick.  
Alaric: Isobel.


	21. Isobel

**Isobel**

**Mystic Grill**  
Isobel and Alaric are standing at the bar

Isobel: It's good to see you. You look good. I hear that you're a high school history teacher? How is that?  
Alaric: Where have you been, Isobel?  
Isobel: I don't have any reasons that are gonna comfort you. I don't have any explanations that are gonna satisfy you. I wanted this.  
Alaric: It's that simple?  
Isobel: Yeah. You were supposed to mourn me, and move on.  
Alaric: You were my wife, and I loved you. How could I not search for you?  
Isobel: Because I wasn't lost, Rick.

She takes a paper and writes something

Isobel: I understand that you know my daughters Elle and Elena and I hear that they have been looking for me. So…

She gives the paper to Alaric

Isobel: I want you to arrange for a meeting with us.

Alaric looks at the paper

Alaric: You want me to deliver a message?  
Isobel (smiles): Yeah.

Alaric throws the paper

Alaric: Screw you. You selfish bitch.

He gets up and leaves. Alaric is going to his car. Isobel arrives behind him.

Alaric: What do you want from me?  
Isobel: I told you.  
Alaric: I'm not gonna do anything for you.

She strangles him and pushes him against his car.

Isobel: You better tell Elena that I want to meet or I'm gonna start killing the citizens of this town one by one and I'm gonna start with your history students. Got it?  
She throws him on the floor and gives him the paper. He gets up and looks at the paper.

**Gilbert's house**  
After last night I cannot lift the smile off my face I walk into Elenas room who is on the phone.

Elena: I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic float for the Founder's Day parade. If I don't I get the wrath of Caroline but I wanted to check in first.  
Damon: Well, I'm doing great, thanks for asking.  
Elena: Checking on Stefan.  
Damon: Oh, him? Oh, he's...he's terrible.  
Elena: What's the matter?  
Damon: He's just back to boring, straight-laced, off the junk. You've successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality.  
Elena: Don't forget who helped me.  
Damon: I hate myself. (smiles) Did Uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with the history teacher?  
Elena: No. I'm still been avoiding him. Why? What's he up to?  
Damon: I don't know. But I'd love if you could find out for me.  
Elena: I've got to go I'm late.  
Damon: Have fun with the Mystic queen, I know I did.

Elena hangs up.

Ella: who was that?  
Elena: Damon.  
Ella: How's Stefan?  
Elena: good getting back to himself.

I nod and leave her be thinking that's not his normal self he's acting and I saw the real Stefan when he tried to kill me and somehow I don't think I will ever forget it.

**Salvatore's house**  
Damon hangs up. He gets up and gives the phone to Stefan.

Damon: Elena called

He smiles and leaves the room. Stefan looks at him and then at his phone.

**Mystic Falls High School**  
At the Cafeteria, Alaric is giving papers to students.

Alaric: So these are the specs for the History department. For the founder's day float we'll be recreating the battle of Willow Creek. Tyler has been nominated at the head of the production design  
Tyler: By whom?  
Alaric: By me. I've seen your sketches and they're good  
Tyler: I'm not really into the…  
Alaric: Well, you just pick your team, be creative and…

He sees me Elena and Stefan.

Alaric: Don't screw up

Alaric is going towards Elena and Stefan

Tyler: Great! (To Matt): You want to help me out with this?  
Matt: Not really, no.  
Ella: Hey Mr. Saltzman.  
Alaric: Come with me. We need to talk in private.

Stefan, Elena and I are going with him and look at each other confused.

Bonnie: Alright show me.  
Caroline: Let's reference last years Miss Mystic float

She writes on her computer.

Caroline: This is what they did last year

She turns her computer and shows a picture to Bonnie

Caroline: and this is exactly what we don't want to do  
Bonnie: Ew. Okay! So, what are we doing? Caroline: Southern classic elegance  
Bonnie: Gone with the Wind?  
Caroline: How'd you know?  
Bonnie: You channel Scarlett, daily  
Caroline: So true!

They laugh. Caroline is looking around

Caroline: Where's Ella and Elena? They are supposed to be helping us?  
Bonnie: I don't know  
Caroline: Okay, what's the deal?  
Bonnie: What do you mean?  
Caroline: Don't play dumb. You and Elena are fighting. Spill!  
Bonnie: It's nothing  
Caroline: It's not nothing. You know this whole float is supposed to be about friends creating something together and everyone is fighting. Matt and Tyler hate each other, you and Elena are on the outs and I don't like it! And I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong.  
Bonnie: I can't talk about it, Caroline, I'm sorry.

Caroline looks at her

**Alaric's class room**  
Damon enters

Alaric: Damon, thanks for coming.  
Damon: Sorry I'm late. My dog ate my uh… never mind.

He looks at Stefan and then to me and Elena

Damon: What's with all the furrowed brows?  
Alaric: I saw Isobel last night.  
Damon: Isobel is here?

Alaric nods

Damon: In town?

He turns to me.

**Isobel's house**  
John parks his car and enters in the house. He's going into a room. A man and a woman are dancing. Isobel is watching them

Isobel: You're late  
John: I didn't realize there was a schedule. What's with the side show?  
Isobel: Cherie is a little jazz singer that I picked up in a blues bar in Brooklyn. And I got the cowboy at a gay rodeo in Amarillo  
John: He's gay?  
Isobel: Not right now, he's very good to me.

To the men and the women.

Isobel: Hey Cherie? Cassez vous!

They leave.

Isobel: I'm teaching them French. Oh! I can smell the judgment coming off of you.  
John: Well, they're people, Isobel, and you're treating them like dolls.  
Isobel: If we're gonna be partners you really have to stop being such a hater.  
John: We're in a partnership together because we share a mutual goal. Don't ever confuse that for an acceptance of your lifestyle.  
Isobel: My lifestyle? So, I assume that you still don't have the invention.  
John: I'll get it. I said I would.  
Isobel: Uh, you threatened to expose Damon Salvatore, that didn't work. You killed that Pearl lady, still no invention. I really don't think that your plan is working, John.  
John: Well, you being here is not going to help anything.

She slaps him. He falls.

Isobel: You failed, John. I'm gonna take it from here.

John sits up, take a breath, looks at her walking away.

**Alaric's class room**  
Damon: Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?  
Alaric: No.  
Damon: No they're not?  
Alaric: No I didn't ask  
Damon: What about the invention?  
Alaric: Didn't ask  
Damon: Did she know about the tomb vampires?  
Alaric: I don't know  
Damon: Did words completely escape you?  
Alaric: No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions.

Damon turns to me.

Damon: What did she want?  
Ella: She wants to see us, Damon.

He looks at me concerned and am thankful that he is here.

Stefan: Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants.  
Damon (still looking at me): You don't have to see her if you don't want to.

Stefan, confused by this sudden sensitivity, looks at Damon and then to me and then to Elena where Elena has picked up on it to.

Ella: I don't really have a choice.  
Alaric: She's threatened to go on killing spree.  
Damon: Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys.  
Ella: I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it.

Elena: well do it together.

I nod and glance at Damon with a small smile which he accepts.

**Grill:**  
Elena and I are at a booth waiting for Isobel. Stefan is at the pool table watching over us.

Elena: when have you and Damon been so close?

I look at her in shock.

Ella: not now Elena, and it's none of your business I stay out of your relationship with Stefan and don't ask what's going on so just don't talk about.  
Elena: okay sorry I'm just concerned.  
Ella: concerned why?  
Elena: it's Damon?  
Ella: we will talk about this later but I really have no idea why it matters for you, you jealous.

She just glares at me and I sip my soda as she glances at Stefan who has been listening.

Elena: Can you hear me? Thanks for coming, I'm nervous.

Stefan smiles at her.

Elena: I'm happy that you're here. I love you.

Stefan moves his lips and tells her "I love you"; Isobel arrives and sits down with us. I'm staring into her eyes.

Isobel: Hello Ella, Elena. You look just like them, it's eerie.  
Ella: You've met Victoria and Katherine?  
Isobel: they found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you.

Elena looks at Isobel's necklace. I'm still in shock.

Elena: Is that how you can walk in the day?  
Isobel: Katherine helped me obtain it.  
Elena: Who's our father?  
Isobel: Not important. He was a teenage waste of space.  
Elena: A name would be nice.  
Isobel: It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions.  
Elena: Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you.  
Isobel: Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective.  
Elena: Human life means that little to you?  
Isobel: Means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am.  
Elena: No it's not. I know other vampires, that's not true.  
Isobel: Your boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore.

She glances to me.

Isobel: And Damon, you fell for him yet, Victoria and Katherine did?

Elena is shocked by the question she directs at me. I just shake my head.

Ella: what would you know you don't care about us, so don't start.  
Isobel: I heard you were the tougher twin.

I glare at my birth mother with distaste.

**In front of Mystic Grill**

Damon: We should be in there  
Alaric: No, Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside  
Damon: I'm not going to kill her in a crowd restaurant  
Alaric: You're not going to kill her period!  
Damon: She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?  
Alaric: She's my wife.

Damon looks at him.

Alaric: Was my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, she's cold and detached.  
Damon: Yeah, she's given up her humanity.  
Alaric: Yeah, see, I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. And you're a dick and you kill people but I still see something human in you. But with her there was… nothing.  
Damon: You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother, so he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road — no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?  
Alaric: You haven't.  
Damon: Of course I have Rick. It's why I'm so fun to be around.

**Grill:**  
Ella: Why did you want to meet us? Can't be to just catch up.  
Isobel: Because I'm curious about you two. But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention.  
Elena: How do you know our uncle?  
Isobel: I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires.  
Elena: So what made you want to be one?  
Isobel: It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about.  
Elena: No.  
Isobel: That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, Stefan won't.

Elena looks at Stefan. He seems sad

Isobel: Forever doesn't last very long when you're human.

I change the topic.

Ella: I'm sorry but we don't have what you're looking for. So we will be going.

I get up but Isobel catches her arm and forces me to sit down. I rub my wrist.

Isobel: Sit down

Stefan is going towards them.

Isobel: and tell Stefan to walk away. I want the invention.  
Ella: I don't have it.  
Isobel: I know that but Damon does and you're going get it for me.  
Ella: He's not going to give it to me.  
Isobel: Then the blood will be on your hands.

She gets up and leaves

Isobel: It was nice meeting you two.  
Ella: wish I could say the same I yell after her.  
Elena cries. Stefan is going toward her. I am angry Bonnie suddenly arrives; Elena gets up and looks at her. Stefan arrives behind Elena. Elena looks at him and then looks at Bonnie. Bonnie looks at Stefan and leaves. I leave the two and run after Bonnie.

Ella: Bonnie wait up?  
Bonnie: hey! How are you after everything.  
Ella: I'm okay just more problems to deal with want to go for a walk.

She nods and we walk down the street.

Ella: so I just met my birth mum, she's a bitch.  
Bonnie: omg Ella I'm sorry I should have been there for both of you.  
Ella: yeah why aren't you talking to Elena.  
Bonnie: I just need space from everything.  
Ella: I wish I could to but it's drawn to me now. I need to tell you something you can't say anything though no one knows but Jeremy.  
Bonnie: what?  
Ella: I told Jeremy about everything.  
Bonnie: you what?  
Ella: I had to I was keeping things from him I couldn't take it anymore that was before you know.

Bonnie: does anyone else know.

I shake my head. We continue walking and bump into someone it's Trey.

Ella: omg, sorry I didn't see you.

I am actually freaking out.

Trey: no it's my fault.

He glances at Bonnie.

Trey: hi I'm trey.

He extends his hand to Bonnie she takes it but her face goes still.

Bonnie: Bonnie.  
Ella: well we have to go, sorry again,

We walk away fast and I know exactly what just happened.

Ella: tell me what you saw?  
Bonnie: I felt a weird vibe I saw a house and a basement it had photos of you.  
Ella: of me?

I start freaking out.

Ella: I knew there was something off about him.  
Bonnie: how do you know him.  
Ella: I don't really I met him in the hospital one night he talked to me like it was fun but then he asked to go out for a lunch to get to know me more but I asked him things about what he told me before and it was like he didn't know. I asked Damon to check him out.  
Bonnie: normally I would be against it but if anyone can figure it out its him, I saw him when he saw you attacked he was angry and furious and himself for letting Stefan do that.  
Ella: thank you Bonnie and I know you don't like him but I'm glad you agree there is some good qualities.  
She smiles and we continue walking to my place.

Bonnie: and ill help figure out what this guy is too.

I smile.

**Gilbert's house**  
Jeremy is on the phone with Anna.

Jeremy: Hey Anna. Where are you? What's up? Uh… Give me a call when you get this.

Jeremy hangs up the phone.

Jenna: How is Anna? I like that girl, she has fire.  
Jeremy: I don't know. She won't return my calls.

John enters in the kitchen

John: Girl trouble?  
Jeremy: No, no trouble. Anna just owes me a call, that's it.  
John: Is that the girl that I show you with at the founder's pageant? You two are getting hot and heavy. When was the last time you saw her?  
Jeremy: Why?  
John: I was just making conversation. No one else in this house likes me. At least I can talk to you especially if you need someone to talk to about girls.  
Jenna: Oh please! I'm eating.

Jenna leaves the kitchen.

John: So seriously, how well do you know Anna?  
Jeremy: I know Anna extremely well.  
John: I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I'm here to answer any questions that you have, to help you in any way I can.  
Jeremy: Why?  
John: Because your dad would want me to.  
Jeremy: I'm good.

Jeremy leaves the kitchen.

**Isobel's house**  
Damon is shirtless. He's playing strip poker with Cherie.

Damon: Oh Oh Cherie, you won again. I hope I'm wearing my good underwear

Damon gets up and begins to remove his belt. Isobel arrives

Isobel: And it's just one blast from the past after another. No, no, no

Damon closes his fly

Isobel: Degage Cherie.

Cherie gets up and leaves the room.

Damon: It's good to see you, Isobel. I was just having fun with your naughty little minion.  
Isobel: How did you find me?

Damon comes towards Isobel.  
Damon: Search for the neighbourhood bank owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one.  
Isobel: Oh I should have known. You're the one who taught me that. What are you really doing here?  
Damon: Well you caused quite a stir, you blew into town. Saw everyone except for the man who made you. I'm a little hurt.

leans in towards her

Isobel: I'm so sorry.

She twists Damon's head around.

Isobel: Did you bring the device?

Damon: Heh. Ow. What are you doing with John Gilbert?  
Isobel: We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me.  
Damon: I'm sure. One of the many. Now, this little invention what do you want with it?  
Isobel: Oh, me personally? I don't want anything with it. I'm just doing what I'm told. You know Damon we're on the same side.

Isobel take's Damon's face in her hands.

Damon: Oh yeah? What side is that?  
Isobel: Victorias. She wants John Gilbert to have the device and I think that you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants.

Damon throws her off

Damon: Why are you doing her dirty work?  
Isobel: Don't kill the messenger. We both know that you can't control those two. She does what she wants.  
Damon: So do I.  
Isobel: Oh really Damon? You do? What should we do now?

They begin to kiss each other. Damon slams her on the floor

Damon: Now that I have your attention, listen up. You do not come into my town; threaten the people I care about. Going after Ella. Bad move. You leave her alone or I will rip you to bits because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why? Because it sends a message. Victoria or Katherine want something from me? You tell those bitches to come get it themselves.

**Gilbert's house**  
Bonnie and I have walked to my house reminiscing and filling in her what's happened and we walk through the door. Elena comes downstairs and stairs at Bonnie.

Elena: Hi.  
Bonnie: hey.  
Ella: ill let you two talk.

I walk into the kitchen.

Bonnie: Hey. I help but think about today you were obviously upset about something and I just walked away. It's not me. That can't be us. You're my friend, Elena. If you need me I'm here for you and I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday.  
Elena: I met my birth mother.  
Bonnie: ella told me but i should have been here for you are you okay?  
Elena cries. Bonnie embraces her. I peak into the kitchen and am happy that they are talking again.

**Mystic Fall's high school**  
Matt is building the float. Tyler arrives.

Tyler: Hey man. So Caroline tells me you've been on your own for the past two weeks. Is everything okay?  
Matt: You're asking me about my mom. Seriously? Look, man, why don't I just give tell her to give you a call when she comes back to town?  
Tyler: Dude, that's not what I meant okay? I'm just trying to… I don't know what to say.  
Matt: Good men, don't say anything. You're a dick, end of the story.  
Tyler: I know

Matt leaves.

**Class room**  
Bonnie is leafing through Emily's spell book. Me and Elena enter the room.

Bonnie: Hey! Thanks for meeting me. I wanted you two to see this.  
Ella: Is that Emily's spell book?  
Bonnie: I've been going through it since Grams died. Check this out.

Bonnie shows her the book

Elena: That's the vampire compass.  
Bonnie: Yeah, according to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings and the mystery device you told me about.

She shows her a page from the book. The device is designed.

Ella: Yeah that's it. Well, a part of it. Damon only has the one piece.  
Bonnie: Emily pledged her loyalty to Victoria and Katherine. But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Jonathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices.  
Ella: Does it say what it does?

Bonnie reads the page.

Bonnie: Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?  
Ella: Yeah, I'm sure. Why?  
Bonnie: This is a weapon. Against vampires.

Elena and I are surprised.

**Mystic Fall's high school**  
Jeremy is walking and sees me.

Jeremy: Ella!  
Ella: Hey. What's up?  
Jeremy: Well, it's Anna. I've left her all this messages and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text.  
Ella: no I haven't seen her since the vampires took me which was a while ago sorry Jer.  
Jeremy: it's fine.

Elena comes over to us.

Elena: have you two seen Stefan?

I shake my head.

Jeremy: no sorry but have you seen my friend Anna?  
Elena: Anna? You still friends with her?  
Jeremy: We're more than friends. Look, something could be seriously wrong and if you know anything you've got to tell me.  
Elena: I haven't talked to her, Jer.  
Jeremy: Are you lying to me right now?  
Elena: Why do you say that?  
Jeremy: 'Cause that's what you do. Lying. You lie about everything. I know what Anna is and I know that you know. So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?  
Elena: No, but Jer… Jeremy wait!

She turns around and Isobel is standing right behind us.

Ella: Isobel. What are you doing here?  
Isobel: I'm your mother, girls. I want to be more involved in your life.  
Elena: we don't want you in my life.  
Isobel: I understand that. You already have a lot of people that you care about but I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right.

She looks at Bonnie.

Isobel: There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one.

She looks at Jeremy.

Isobel: Oh… sad little brother Jeremy.  
Ella: you hurt anyone I share.

She turns to Caroline.

Isobel: And there's Caroline… obnoxious Caroline. I got all of my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping. Oh…

She looks at Matt.

Isobel: And there's Matt, friend, your ex Elena, yappies future ex. Lots of connection there.  
Elena: Matt is not involved in this.  
Isobel: He's involved with you two, isn't he?  
Ella: Look, you shouldn't be here. You need to leave.  
Isobel: No, I have some friends here too. Look, you see that man over here, standing next to Matt by the Float? His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axles are a little rustywhich is very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and…  
Elena: No!

Frank jumps on the trailer above Matt. Matt's arm gets crushed. Elena tries to run for him, Isobel grabs her.

Matt: Get this trailer! Come on guys help me!

Tyler rushes to help him with some friends. They try to remove the trailer. Stefan arrives to help. They remove the trailer. Matt gets free. Caroline rushes to see Matt.

Stefan: Caroline, call an ambulance.  
Ella: Why are you doing this?  
Isobel: I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about  
Ella: And you're doing this just because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?  
Isobel: Hand it over and all will be stop  
Ella: I told you, Damon is not going to give it to me.  
Isobel: I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you.  
Elena: He'll kill you before he gives it up.  
Isobel: Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy?

Elena and i turn to see Jeremy. He has disappeared.

Elena: Jeremy?

Stefan looks at us.

Ella: Jeremy?!

We look everywhere. Isobel is gone too.

Caroline: The ambulance is saying in 15-20 minutes  
Tyler: I have my car. I can take him to the hospital.  
Matt: Caroline can take me  
Caroline: I didn't drive  
Matt: I'll wait. Its fine  
Caroline: You will not wait okay?! You need to see a doctor, Tyler is driving. End of story.  
Matt: Fine!  
Caroline: Go!  
Tyler: I'll bring my car around.

Matt looks at Caroline.

**Isobel's house**  
John arrives. He enters in the house. There's a lot of suitcase in the entry.

John: I see you're packing. That's a good sign.  
Isobel: It won't be long now  
John: Did you get the missing piece? Where is it?  
Isobel: I don't have it yet  
John: Then, why did you call me here?

Isobel is going in another room. John follows her.

Isobel: Because I have the next best thing

Isobel enters the room. Jeremy is in the room. Cherie and Franc are around him.

John: What the hell are you doing?  
Isobel: Getting what I want  
John: Yeah but he is my nephew and you're going let him go right this second!  
Isobel: That gaudy ring on your finger, comes off.  
John: Come on Isobel, I know you okay? It's me John. You can't hurt a kid.  
Isobel: I'll kill him to prove you wrong.  
John: Really? Are you that far gone? Look, I know you've changed but the old Isobel is somewhere in there, isn't she? Come on let him go.  
Isobel (to her minions): Faites le souffrir.

Cherie and Franck beat him and throw him on the floor. Isobel catches his hand and remove his ring

Isobel: Nice try. We'll see how you do without this.  
Isobel leaves the room. Jeremy looks at John, he's on the floor, bleeding

**Alaric's class room**  
Bonnie: Where is the device?  
Stefan: Damon has it. He's going to be difficult to reason with.  
Ella: We'll go to him, I'll talk to him.  
Stefan: He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires.  
Ella: What if it's not?

Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and I look at each other.

**Salvatore's house**  
We all have told Damon about the idea of giving the device to Isobel with Bonnie removing its power. He doesn't like it. I am sitting quiet elena is the one begging.

Damon: Absolutely not  
Elena: Just hear me out Damon.  
Damon: I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living dead person.  
Elena: But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take its power away.  
Damon: I don't trust her.  
Bonnie: I can remove the original spell  
Elena: John and Isobel will never know.  
Damon: No, I'll get Jeremy in my own way  
Stefan: Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door.  
Damon (to Bonnie): Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing.  
Bonnie: I've been practicing  
Damon: It's not piano lessons, honey.  
Bonnie: What's your favorite book?  
Damon: What?  
Bonnie: Name a book, any book  
Damon: Name a book… How about "Call of the wild", Jack London?

Bonnie turns and looks at the library. A book flies and lands in Damon's hands. Damon looks at the book.

Damon: Jack London. Great parlor trick.  
Ella: come on Damon trust me, don't trust any of them if you don't but trust me I have never lied to you please just give me the device we are waiting time I want my brother back please.

Damon looks at me and nods. I smile thankful and give him a hug.

Ella: thank you.

He smiles and eyes are on me and Damon Stefan looks at him so does elena. Not again. Damon leaves the room to make it less awkward.

Isobel's house.  
John is lying on the ground. Jeremy comes towards him with a towel.

Jeremy: Here you go .

He gives him the towel

John: Thank you.  
Jeremy: What is she after?  
John: Your ancestor invented a weapon, a device that's extremely harmful to vampires and we've been trying to get it  
Jeremy: Why?  
John: Because there's a group of vampires from a long time ago that wants revenge on this town  
Jeremy: But why would a vampire help you kill other vampires?  
John: She has her own reasons for wanting them dead. Look Jeremy, no one ever thought vampires would return to this town. Not in modern times, but they have and we have to destroy them.  
Jeremy: All of them? No, there are some good ones out there.  
John: There's no such things.  
Jeremy: I don't believe that  
John: Well, your dad did. And has his son that should mean something to you.  
Jeremy: How did my father know about all this?  
John: Who do you think told me about the family history?

**Salvatore's house:**  
Emily spell book is open. The device is next to it. Bonnie begins the spell. Me, Damon, Elena and Stefan look at her.

Bonnie: Done.

Bonnie gives the device to me.

Damon: Great, now what?  
Elena: Now we give it to Isobel.

**Mystic Falls square**  
Elena and I are waiting for Isobel. She arrives behind us.

Isobel: Where's the device?  
Ella: Where's our brother?  
Isobel: This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?  
Elena: Where is my brother?  
Isobel: Do you really think that I came alone?

Frank and Cherie arrives behind us.

Elena: Did you really think we would too?

Damon and Stefan arrive behind Isobel. She looks at them.

Isobel: For god sakes, call home.  
Elena: What?  
Isobel: Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy.

Elena takes her phone and calls home.

Jeremy: Hello?  
Elena: Jeremy, are you okay?  
Jeremy: Yeah yeah I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident.  
Jenna: We're all laughing.  
Jeremy: But yeah I'm okay.  
Elena: I'll be home soon, alright?  
Jeremy: Yeah

He hangs up the phone and looks at his uncle

Ella: You were never gonna hurt him.  
Isobel: No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any  
Ella: But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to me?  
Isobel: Because he's in love with you

Damon looks at Stefan, he looks uncomfortable. Stefan seems unsettled. I give her the device.

Ella (long pause): Thank you  
Isobel: For what?  
Ella: For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact.  
Isobel: Goodbye, Ella, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each of your arms, you're doomed. Victoria and Katherine were smart. They got out. But we all know that you're not them.

Isobel looks at us and leaves. Stefan embraces her Elena. I look at damon and smile. he hugs me which i accept. Stefan looks at Damon and I and we leave.

**Gilbert's house**  
We have arrived home. I got straight into my room. Jeremy is in his room leaving a message to Anna. Elena enters in his room.

Elena: Jeremy we have to talk about all this.  
Jeremy: No, we really don't  
Elena: I don't know what Anna told you but there are things that you need to know.  
Jeremy: Yeah? Because I'm pretty sure that your journal covered it.  
Elena: You read my journal?  
Jeremy: And save me the speech about invasion of privacy because I read a section about Damon erasing my memory, about what happened to Vicki.  
Elena: Jeremy, please, you don't understand. The night that Vicki died, it was like mom and dad died all over again. It was all over your face and it hurt so much to see you like that. I just wanted to take away your pain. I'm so sorry.  
Jeremy: Get out!  
Elena: No Jeremy  
Jeremy: Elena! Just get out. Please.

She leaves and then she turns.

**Mystic Fall's high school**  
Alaric is in an empty school hallway. Isobel is waiting for him.

Alaric: What do you want?  
Isobel: I totally get it, you, here as a history teacher. It's good.  
Alaric: What the hell are you doing? You act like you don't care and yet here you are hunting me down  
Isobel: I'm leaving. I just thought I said goodbye  
Alaric: You couldn't be bothered the first time so why now?  
Isobel: You hate me. Good.  
Alaric: Does that make it easier for you? I mean what is the whole point of this exercise?  
Isobel: What did you expect? You spent all this time trying to track me down. What did you think you would find?  
Alaric: The woman who gave me this (He shows her the ring). I mean you act like you don't care but you care enough to protect me after you left.  
Isobel: I was a different person back then.  
Alaric: Right! And that person is gone. The woman that I married, the woman I loved, she's just… she's gone

He removes his ring and throws it to her.

Alaric: You expect me to believe that?  
He throws the vervain on the floor.

Isobel: What are you doing?  
Alaric: Well, I'm ring free, I'm vervain free. So, either kill me or compel me because I don't believe it. Not for a second.

Isobel pushes him against the wall.

Isobel: I wanted this, I needed this and I'm going to regret it forever. This was my mistake, not yours.

She compels him.

Isobel: You're not going to remember this. I loved you, I did and when I think about what I gave up it hurts. But now your heart is free of me, it's easier this way. Goodbye Rick.

She puts the ring on his finger. She touches his face and leaves.

**Gilbert's house**  
Jeremy is going to bed. Anna appears

Jeremy: Anna? What are you doing here?  
Anna (crying): My mother. She's dead.  
Jeremy: What?  
Anna: She was killed.  
Jeremy: Oh my god Anna. Hey I'm so sorry.  
Anna: I know I'm not supposed to be here but I don't have anywhere else to go.

He embraces her.

Jeremy: It's okay.

**Salvatore's house**  
Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch. Stefan arrives.

Damon: Would you like one? Say it, whatever it is, purge, get it out.  
Stefan: It's about what Isobel said.  
Damon: What about?  
Stefan: Well, I know that you and Ella have bounded and I know that she cares about you and… I know you care about her.  
Damon: Well, this is going in an interesting direction.  
Stefan: I'm just concerned about Ella being hurt. She considers you a good friend.  
Damon: since when do you care who I am friends with?  
Stefan: she's elenas sister I don't want her to get hurt.  
Damon: I've never hurt her and never plan on, the only one that's hurt her here are you and your girlfriend so spare the lecture for each other, we can choose to be friends if we want to.

Stefan wants to fight back.

Damon: there's something about John though.  
Stefan: What are you talking about?  
Damon: Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put two and two together? Isobel! Hello? She dated John when she was 15; she gets pregnant and ends up at the doctor's office of John's brother. Now, what do you think John's role is in all this? I mean, go ahead, and think about it, I'll wait. Did you get it? You there yet?  
Stefan: So you think that John is Ella and Elena's father?  
Damon: Ding, ding, ding!  
Stefan: What proof do you have?  
Damon: I don't need any proof, that's a DNA test for John, Elena and Maury Povich to deal with but I know how well you deal with these bombs so… Sleep tight.

He leaves the room.

**Gilbert's house**  
John is on the couch, his phone rings. It's Isobel.

John: Hello?  
Isobel: On your doorstep you'll find what you've been looking for.  
John: And my ring?  
Isobel: Don't screw this up. You know what you have to do, John

He opens the door and pick up the envelope.

John: I got it. I won't fail.

He opens the envelope.

Isobel: You better not. Victoria and Katherine wants all of those tomb vampires dead, and I want to add two more to that list.

He retrieves his ring and puts it on his finger

John: Let me guess  
Isobel: Stefan and Damon. I don't want this life for her  
John: That was always part of the plan. Consider them gone  
Isobel: their our daughters, John. We owe that to them.  
John: I know

He hangs up the phone.

**Grill**  
Caroline: So you're not going to tell me what happened?  
Bonnie: I did something bad, Caroline, and I lied about it.  
Caroline: To who?  
Bonnie: To Elena and Ella. I pretended to do something I didn't really do.  
Caroline: What are you talking about?  
Bonnie: I couldn't do what they wanted me to do. It wasn't right. Grams would have never done it, so I couldn't either. But when Elena finds out, they are never gonna forgive me.

Treys House:  
Trey is in the basement of his house there are even more photos of Ella, recent ones, ones with Damon at the pageant, outside, with Bonnie. The room has more things in it, there is cable ties and a mattress. He seems to be loosing it.

Trey: if she was alone I could have grab her, I need her I need her to be mine, no one can have her, if I can't have her no one else can either.


	22. Founders Day

This chapter has some harsh and grusome scenes. I'm just warning you. A lot happens in this chapter.

* * *

**Founders Day**

**Gilbert's house/Salvatore's house**  
Elena and Stefan are getting dressed the for Founder's Day Parade. She puts her necklace on as Jenna helps Elena get into her dress.

Elena: Ouch, this dress hurts.  
Jenna: Suck it in, baby.

**Mystic Falls High School**  
Everybody is preparing for Founder's Day. Carol Lockwood is supervising.

Carol: No, no, no, no, no! It's all wrong! The marching band should be in front of the Historic Society. Matt, get up on the float. Boys, I asked you to put chairs on the Founder's Float. Ladies! Time to get on the float.

Stefan is standing alone, waiting. Damon arrives.

Damon: Look at you, all retro.  
Stefan: What are you doing here?  
Damon: Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and enjoy the day.

I spot Damon and Stefan as Elena and I walk up to them. I'm wearing my cheer uniform as I am leading the cheer squad where elena is wearing a 1860s poodle skirt dress with a corset. Stefan smiles at her and Damon is eyeing me and smirking. We greet them.

Stefan: elena you look gorgeous,  
Elena: thanks you Stefan.

She is kind of waiting for Damon to say something but he is eying me as we stand apart from them.

Damon: I always loved a cheerleader.

I hit him playfully.

Ella: I knew you were going to say something dirty, but hey it's better than what elenas wearing I am actually breathing.

He laughs.

Damon: would you like some cotton candy?

I smile at the thought.

Ella: you know I what I need the hype, I'm captain of the squad now need me pep.  
Damon: oh a leader I like it.

I smirk and we walk arm in arm to a cotton candy booth which he happily pays for,

Damon: for you.  
Ella: why thank you.

Stefan and Elena are looking at us as we talking playfully and flirt.

**Gilbert's house**  
Jeremy is in his bedroom, putting his clothes on for Founder's day. Anna arrives

Jeremy: Anna.  
Anna: Look at you.  
Jeremy: I know, it's stupid, huh? I'm part of the parade; but how are you? I've been so worried and I feel awful.  
Anna: Why? You didn't kill my mother, your uncle did.  
Jeremy: Are you sure it was him?  
Anna: Who else would have done it?  
John: He doesn't understand, Anna, it's who he is. He hates all vampires. He's just doing what he thinks is right.  
Anna: Are you defending him?  
Jeremy: No, no way. It's just… I do understand where he's coming from. He's convinced all the tomb vampires want revenge on this town and he's just… he's trying to protect it.  
Anna: They do want revenge, or at least they did, but that's why we separated from them. My mom wasn't after revenge; she just wanted her life back. I have to get out of this town, Jeremy.  
Jeremy: You're leaving?  
Anna: I've been thinking...you could come with me. I could turn you. I mean...you said you wanted me to. Here.

She gives him a flask with her blood

Anna: It's my blood. If you die with it in your system, you'll come back.  
Jeremy: Anna…  
Anna: I know you, what it's like for you… being alone, always feeling empty inside, no one to understand. But when you're a vampire, you don't have to feel that way. You can shut it off. I can show you how.  
Jeremy: I wanted to, I did.

He turns away from Anna. She looks sad.

Jeremy: But I don't think I can. Sorry.

He looks at the flask. He looks up again, Anna is gone.

**Mystic Falls' high school.**  
Elena and Stefan are talking about John being her father

Elena: John?! Is that even possible?  
Stefan: There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery.  
Elena: My whole life I've never liked this man. I…  
Stefan: Sorry, I'm sorry. I just… I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you on some typically inappropriate way.  
Elena: No, I'm happy that you told me, I just… I really hope that it's not true. What I am supposed to do? Do I just… confront him and say "are you my biological father?"  
Stefan: I guess, when you're ready.  
Elena: I'm never gonna be ready. Stefan, I have enough problems with the family that I actually care about. Jeremy hates me, and why wouldn't he? My journal gave him every single reason to.  
Stefan: He's just hurt, he's confused.  
Elena: He's never going to forgive me for Vicki, for taking away his memories, for lying to him.  
Stefan: He's your brother, he'll forgive you. Just give him some time.

Damon and I are walking over to the parade.

Ella: so you think he might be my father, John?  
Damon: I don't know but it adds up on the timeline.  
Ella: well after today which I want to be a normal average day I will talk to him.

He has an arm around my waist and it feels fine. In the distance Trey is seen following her every move waiting for the perfect opportunity.

Caroline is taking pictures with Matt after the Founder's Day Parade, in their Civil War costumes.

Bonnie: Say cheese!  
Caroline (to Matt): Oh wait! Hide your cast, it's not era-appropriate!  
Matt: Seriously?  
Caroline: Yes!  
Matt: Okay, fine.

Bonnie takes the picture, Tyler arrives.

Caroline: I want one with Bonnie now.  
Tyler: Here, I can take it.

Matt looks at him.

Matt: I'll be on the float.

Tyler looks at Caroline.

Tyler: I said I was sorry!  
Caroline: You made out with his mother and then you beat him to a pulp. You're gonna have to do a little bit better than sorry.

She looks at him and leaves.

Elena is running after Jeremy.

Elena: Jeremy! I was wondering where you were. You look great, and you guys did a really great job on the float.  
Jeremy: Go away, Elena.  
Elena: Jeremy, come on! Please! I don't want it to be like this between us.  
Jeremy: Why don't you have Damon erase my memory again? Then I could go back to being your in-the-dark little brother.  
Elena: Jer, please.  
Jeremy: Just don't! You can't fix this that easily; something like this doesn't just get fixed.

He looks at her and leaves.

The floats are parading. Carol Lockwood commentates.

Carol: Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Fall's high school Marching Band! The marching band and the cheerleaders parade

Everyone applauds and scream.

Carol: And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek.

The float arrives in the street. Jeremy and Tyler are in it, they wave to the crowd and pretend to shoot at each other.

Carol: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts.

Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Matt, and the rest of the Mystic Falls Court and their escorts are on the float; they laugh and wave to the crowd.

Carol: This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?

Bonnie is in the crowd. She smiles and waves at Elena. Elena smiles and waves back to Bonnie. Damon walks in front of Bonnie and stops, smiles and waves to his brother and Elena. She rolls her eyes and looks away. She looks at Stefan waves to the rest of the crowd. Damon turns around and sees Bonnie.

Bonnie: What do you want?  
Damon: Just watching the parade.

She begins to leave.

Damon: Where are you going?  
Bonnie: Away from you.  
Damon: I wanna say something to you.  
Bonnie: Just leave me alone!  
Damon: Thank you. The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so… thank you.  
Bonnie: I did it for ella and Elena.  
Damon: I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And… I owe you.

They look at each other for a moment.

Damon: Enjoy the parade.

He leaves.

Carol: Let's cheer for the Mystic Fall's high school football team. Alright! Let's show them our support, everybody!

The float and the cheerleaders arrives I do a routine with the girls it was flawless.

**Grayson Gilbert's office.**  
John is with Mayor Lockwood, he's preparing the device.

John: This is the key. Once inserted, the device will be activated. It will work only once, for an estimated time of 5 minutes.  
Mayor: Yes, how does it work?  
John: It's a high-pitched frequency that humans can't hear. Any vampires within a five-block radius will be incapacitated, exposing them. At that time, the sheriff's deputies will inject them with vervain and bring them here, when we will finish them off.  
Mayor: And you're certain they're attacking tonight?  
John: I have a source. One of the vampires from the tomb confirmed the attack.

**A building.**  
The vampires from the tomb are having a meeting. The leader is speaking and pointing at a map of the Town Square.

The Leader: Everybody listen up! The plan stays the same. We wait until the firework start; until then, we blend in. Stay a part of the celebration; they'll never see us coming.

**Grayson Gilbert's office**  
John: They want revenge for what our ancestors did in 1864. It makes us their target.

**A building**  
The leader is showing the other vampires a plan of the Mystic Fall's Town Square

The Leader: This area here is the stage. This is where the Founding Families are gonna be. Any questions?

**Grayson Gilbert's office**  
Mayor: We're taking an enormous risk. We're talking about our families, John!

**A building**  
Anna arrives

The Leader: Anna? What are you doing here?

**Grayson Gilbert's office**  
John: This is the only way to draw them out and kill them… all of them.

**Mystic Grill**  
Damon is standing alone. I arrive still in my cheer uniform. I walk over to Damon.

Damon: You were great in the parade couldn't take my eyes off you.  
Ella: Why thank you Mr Salvatore.  
Damon: don't mention it.

I glance around the grill and notice Trey is lurking and staring at me and Damon.

Ella: Damon that trey guy is looking at us.  
Damon: I know but your with me no one is going to hurt you.

He puts and arm around my waist and we walk in the opposite direction.

Ella: tonight meet me you at your place?

I wink and he grins.

Damon: might as well.

I grin.

Ella: you know Stefan and elena are worried about us.  
Damon: how so?  
Ella: they think you are going to hurt me, but there wrong you have never hurt me ever and that's the truth.

He smiles at me.

Damon: I'm glad I have got to know you.  
Ella: me too, you have changed me for the first time since my parents I feel like me again I just needed someone there to help me.

We walk off. Elena is looking at Jeremy who's sitting alone. She goes towards Jeremy.

Elena: I don't believe that we can't fix this. I lied, I was wrong. But you're my brother, Jer, and I love you, and I have to fix it. So just tell me, what can I do?  
Jeremy: You go to hell, Elena.

He gets up and leaves.

**Sheriff's office**  
Sheriff Forbes is talking with John and Mayor Lockwood

Liz: You want to use our town as bait? It's too dangerous, it's insane!

She closes the door.

Mayor: We've gone over the plans with all your deputies, they're all on board.  
Liz: You've gone behind my back?  
Mayor: Yeah, because we knew this is exactly how you'd react.  
Liz: Our children are here.  
John: Liz, we need to do this. We have no choice; this is the reason for the secret council. Our Founding Fathers created the secret council for just this purpose!

Long pause. They look at each other.

Liz: I'm the Sheriff, it's my call and I say no.  
John: Richard, let me speak to the Sheriff alone.

He looks at them and leaves.

Liz: John, you're not thinking clearly, I'm not gonna change my mind about this.

She turns her back and goes toward her desk. John hits her behind the head; she's unconscious. He removes her guns and handcuffs her to the radiator. He looks at her and leaves.

**Mystic Falls' square**  
Its night, Damon is looking everywhere, walking when he runs into Anna

Damon: You're still around?  
Anna: There's something you need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight.  
Damon: How do you know this?  
Anna: I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the Founding Families dead.  
Damon: When is this supposed to happen?  
Anna: When the firework start.

Long pause.

Damon: John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them.  
Anna: Then we can't be here!  
Damon: It doesn't work, it's been deactivated.  
Anna: Well, then a lot of people are gonna die.  
Damon: Where are they right now?  
Anna: They're already here, Damon.

The tomb vampires are meeting in front of a building.

The Leader: Remember, we don't know which of them ingests vervain. It's not about the feed, it's about the kill. You know what to do.

They go into the crowd.

Damon is walking toward Alaric

Damon: Rick!  
Alaric: Yeah?  
Damon: You keep those nifty little vampire darts in the car?  
Alaric: Yeah, why do you ask?  
Damon: Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires. I think we might need a stake or two.  
Alaric: Yeah, got it.

Alaric leaves, Damon sees Stefan and Elena. He goes toward them and takes Elena's hand.

Elena: What are you doing?  
Damon: Saving your life. Fifteen words or less… Tomb vamps are here, Founding Families are their target. (To Stefan) Get her out of here, now!

Damon starts to leave I search for Ella who hasn't been seen.

Stefan: Wait, where are you going?  
Damon: That's more than fifteen words, Stefan.

He leaves.

Elena: Wait, Jeremy is out here somewhere.  
Stefan: Let's go find him, come on!

It is night time now and I am walking a quiet street towards the Grill. I feel like someone is following me, I pick up my pace but make it look normal. I turn around to look behind me but there is no one. I am then hit over the head and I black out.

**Grill:**  
Tyler is at the pool table. Matt and Caroline are sitting at a table, they look at him.

Caroline: There was this time, freshman year, when Bonnie and I were in a fight and we swore that we would never talk again.  
Matt: Caroline, give it a rest.

Mayor Lockwood arrives at the Mystic Grill. He goes toward Tyler

Mayor: What are you doing here? I told you to go home.  
Tyler: I decided not to.  
Mayor: If I tell you to do something, you do it!

He grabs Tyler's arm and begins to shout.

Tyler: Let go of me!

Caroline arrives.

Caroline: Mayor, is everything okay?

Matt arrives too; the Mayor looks at them.

Mayor: Please Tyler; I need you to go home, now. Take your friends with you.  
Matt: Why? What's going on?  
Mayor: I can't explain. All of you need to get home, now. Please.  
Tyler: Yeah, okay.

The Mayor gives him his car's keys.

Mayor: Here, take my car, it's out back. Caroline, Matt go with him.

They look at him and leave. Jeremy is in front of the restrooms. Anna goes toward him.

Jeremy: Anna what are you doing here? My uncle could see you.  
Anna: I don't care about that. I needed to find you. Come here.

They go in the restroom.

**Mystic Falls' square**  
Mayor Lockwood is giving his speech.

Mayor: For one hundred and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home: safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the Founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's firework display to their legacy.  
Everyone applause, the tomb vampires on in the crowd, looking at the Mayor. He looks at one of the deputies.

**Grayson Gilbert's office**  
John is waiting for the signal. One of the deputies is with him.

John: Get in position.

The deputy goes out. John goes toward the device and looks at it.

**Mystic Falls' square.**  
Mayor Lockwood: Enjoy the show!

The firework starts. Mayor Lockwood and his wife are leaving. Tomb vampires are following them. Bonnie runs into one of them.

The Leader: Excuse me, I'm sorry.  
Bonnie: I'm sorry.

He leaves, she looks at him. She gets a vision of what he is and follows him.

**Grayson Gilbert's office**  
John is preparing the device, Damon arrives.

Damon: Do you have any idea what you've done?  
John: Yeah, as a matter of fact I do.

Damon goes toward him, John activates the device. Damon falls, he grabs the sides of his head and screams.

**Mystic Falls' square**  
Stefan falls

Elena: Stefan, what's going on? What's happening?  
Stefan: My head!  
Elena: What?  
Stefan: My head!

**Grayson Gilbert's office**  
Damon is on the floor, holding his head and screaming. John is preparing a syringe with vervain.

**Grill**  
Anna and Jeremy are in the restrooms. Anna grabs her head and begins to scream

Jeremy: Anna what's wrong? Anna!  
Anna: Please, make it stop!

Stefan is holding his head in the Town Square, Damon is holding his head at Grayson Gilbert's office, Anna is in Jeremy's arms screaming in the restroom of the Grill. The tomb vampires' leader falls, and one of the deputies injects him vervain. John injects vervain to Damon.

**Mystic Falls**  
Tyler is driving when he suddenly hears the device

Tyler: What the hell is that?  
Caroline: What's the matter?  
Tyler: That noise!  
Matt: Wait, what noise?

Tyler lets go of the wheel, grabs his head and begins to scream.

Caroline: Tyler! Tyler!

He loses control of the car.

Matt: Dude, hey! Caroline, the wheel!

She tries to grab the wheel, Tyler screams. The car crashes into a wall.

**Basement:**  
I wake up to a throbbing headache. I am chained to a wall with my arms above my head and my legs spread apart. I look around the room and there are hundreds of photos of me. I am scared. The door then opens and it's Trey. My vision is blurred though.

Ella: Trey?  
Trey: Hi Ella.  
Ella: what am I doing here, let me go.  
Trey: afraid I can't do that love.  
Ella: your sick, what is wrong with you.  
Trey: you.  
Ella: what did I do to you? I don't even know you.  
Trey: that's the beauty of this. I want you.  
Ella: well news flash I don't want you, let me go,

I yell at him trying to get out of my restraints.

Trey: afraid not.  
Ella: what do you want with me.  
Trey: I want you, and if I can't have you nobody can.  
Ella: your insane.

He begins to hit me in my face. He pulls me head up making me look at him.

Ella: your sick, I hate you, your never going to get away with this.  
Trey: oh but I am everyone is still busy with the founders day they won't even know your missing.

He then hits me across the face again. I can feel my face swelling up. He then punches me in the stomach.

Ella: agh. Your a freak, I hate you.

He hits me again. I scream out loud and he begins to scrape tweezers on my now bare stomach.

**Mystic Falls' square**  
Stefan is on the floor, holding his head. Elena's with him. A deputy runs toward him but Alaric runs interference and talks to him.

Alaric: Hey, I got this one. There's one over there. Take this, go! Go! Go!

The deputy leaves. Alaric goes toward them and helps Stefan to get up. They go toward the stairs.  
Elena: I don't know what happened, he just dropped.  
Alaric: Yeah, he's not the only one. The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain.  
Elena: What?

Long pause, they look at Stefan.

Elena: They're rounding up the vampires.

Carol Lockwood is with her husband. He's on the floor.

Carol: Please help him, he just went down.

The deputies inject him vervain.

**Grill**  
Anna and Jeremy are still in the restrooms

Anna: Ahhhhhhhh my head!

She screams. One of the deputy enters.

Deputy (into the radio): I got one.

They inject her with vervain, the other holds Jeremy.

Jeremy: Hey, what are you doing? What are you doing? Hey, leave her alone!

The deputy takes her, the other stays with Jeremy.

Jeremy: Leave her alone! Anna!

**Grayson Gilbert's office**  
The device is stopped. John takes everything back and goes in the basement. Damon is on the floor, unconscious. Deputies are bringing more vampires

John: The device is done; the only thing keeping them down is vervain. We don't have much time, let's finish this.

Damon begins to wake up; one of the Deputies is pouring gasoline everywhere. John begins to leave but Anna catches his leg. She's on the floor. He looks at her.

John: Anna.

Damon turns his head and looks at them.

John (to the Deputy): You can head up; I'll take it from here.

The Deputy leaves, Anna tries to get up, Damon is still looking at them. John takes a stake from his back.

Anna: Please…no!

He stakes her, Damon looks at him. John pours more gasoline. He goes up the stairs and pours a trail of gasoline on them. He goes out of the basement, lights a match and throws it on the gasoline. A fire starts. Some of the vampires begin to burn. Damon looks at them.

**Basement:**  
I don't know how long I've been down here but trey has come down several times he's done things to me that I never want to relive, I'm wishing that someone will find me. The walls are sound proof which sucks. He's beaten me to a pulp I have a fat lip, he's ramped e whipped me, I'm in pure agony. HSs felt me up and I have no control

**Mystic Falls' square**  
Stefan is better, he's talking with Elena

Elena: Are you okay?  
Stefan: It was like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped.

Alaric arrives

Alaric: I saw at least 5 vampires go down. They're taking them to your family's old building.  
Stefan: It's the Gilbert's device. It has to be  
Elena: But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it.  
Alaric: Maybe she didn't.  
Elena: She did, we saw her do it!  
Stefan: No, no, no he's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires  
Elena: So we could protect you.  
Stefan: And Damon. Vampires. Where is Damon?  
Alaric: I don't know. I haven't seen him since this started.  
Elena: Can you get my brother, take him home?  
Alaric: Of course.  
Elena: Let's go.

**Sheriff's office**  
Sheriff Forbes is still handcuffed to the radiator. Carol Lockwood arrives)

Carol Lockwood: Liz, are you okay?

Liz: There's a key on my…  
Carol: What's going on?!  
Liz: There's a key in my belt, I need you to get it.

She takes the key

Carol: I've been looking everywhere for you, something happened to Richard. They took him.  
Liz: Who took him?  
Carol: Your deputies. I don't understand, he's not a vampire!

Sheriff Forbes opens her handcuffs and gets up

Liz: Let's go!

**Grayson Gilbert's office**  
The basement is on fire. Damon looks around him and sees the mayor

Damon: Mayor. Is that you?  
Mayor: What are you doing here?  
Damon: I'm a vampire. What's your excuse? No, really. The vervain didn't affect you, you're not a vampire, what the hell are you?

The mayor scoots backwards to get away from Damon. He bumps into the tomb vampires' leader, who is waking.

The chief: Mayor Lockwood!

He snaps Mayor Lockwood's neck

**Mystic Falls**  
Matt and Caroline are out of the car; an ambulance arrived, Tyler is on the ground, unconscious.

Matt: Hey, are you okay?  
Caroline: I'm fine, I'm fine.  
Matt: No, they need to check you out.  
Caroline: No, I'm fine, I'm fine. They're helping Tyler.

The paramedics are examining Tyler. One of them opens one of Tyler's eyes, it flashes amber-gold before going back to brown.

Paramedic: What the hell?!

Matt: What's wrong?  
Paramedic: His eyes!

They look at him when suddenly, Tyler wakes up.

Tyler: What happened?  
Matt: Dude, don't scare me like that!

Matt turns his head, Caroline is on the ground, unconscious

Matt: Caroline! Guys, over here! Caroline, wake up!

**Mystic Falls' square**  
Elena and Stefan are walking when suddenly Stefan hears the fire.

Stefan: Wait, wait, wait, I can hear them. The building is on fire.  
Elena: What?  
Stefan: The building's on fire!

**Grayson Gilbert's office**  
The building is still on fire. Damon tries to gets up, but a beam falls down in front of him.

**Mystic Falls' square**  
Elena and Stefan go toward John, talking to him.

Elena: Where is Damon?  
John: With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon.  
Elena: You're crazy!  
John: Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? This is the right thing, Elena.

Stefan is looking at the building. John looks at him.

John: Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself.

Stefan looks at Elena

Stefan: You know the building well, is there another way in?  
Elena: Utility door, there's one around the side.

He goes toward the building, Elena follows him but John catches her arm.

John: You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire.  
Elena: I'm asking you not to.  
John: That doesn't mean anything to me.  
Elena: As my father, it should.

Long pause, they look at each other)

John: You know. Does Ella?  
Elena: I wasn't sure, now I am. And I don't know I haven't seen her since sun down.

She looks at him and goes toward the building

**Grayson Gilbert's office**  
Stefan runs towards the emergency door but Bonnie arrives

Bonnie: Hey, you can't go in there!

Stefan opens the door.

Bonnie: The fire will take you out.  
Stefan: He's my brother, Bonnie!

He goes into the building, he tries to open the basement's door but the doorknob is too hot. Bonnie is looking at the building when Elena arrives.

Elena: Stefan!  
Bonnie: Elena, you can't go in there!  
Elena: Bonnie, what are you doing?  
Bonnie: I'm sorry I lied to you.

She catches Elena's arm, closes her eyes and begins to recite a spell.

Bonnie: Ex spiritum intacullum, in terrum incendium, fes matos salvis adisdum!  
Elena: Bonnie, I've got to get in there!

Bonnie is still reciting the spell. In the building, Stefan can finally open the door but the fire is too large. Suddenly, the flames diminish, thanks to Bonnie's spell. Stefan goes into the basement and finds Damon.

Stefan: Damon! Come on, hurry!

Stefan picks Damon up and vamp-runs out of the basement. Outside, Bonnie finishes her spell and looks at Elena.

Elena: Bonnie… Bonnie, what is it? Are they gonna be okay?

Stefan and Damon come out of the building, Elena runs toward them.

Elena: Oh my god!

**Grill**  
Elena is standing alone, Stefan rejoins her) Elena: The fire is out. The story is the building's old wiring is what caused it.

Stefan: Did you see where Damon went?  
Elena: No, he just kind of disappeared probably to find Ella, I'm getting worried I haven't seen her.  
Stefan: well go find her then have you tried ringing her

She embraces him and rings me again but it goes straight to my voicemail, figures.

Elena: Jenna called, Jeremy's home, I'm just gonna run over to the school to pick up my dress, my clothes and the rest of my stuff and then I'll check on him.

**Gilbert's house**  
Jeremy is on his bed; he looks at the flask, gets up and puts it in his drawer. He turns his head: Damon is here

Jeremy: What are you doing here?  
Damon: Anna's dead.  
Jeremy: I figured that once they took her away.  
Damon: I know you cared about her.  
Jeremy: Yeah, I did.  
Damon: I saw her killed. I was watching and all I could think about was… I wanted to help her, but I couldn't.  
Jeremy: Why are you telling me all this?  
Damon: I took away your suffering once before. I can do it again, but it's your choice.  
Jeremy: Look, I know you think you took it away, but it's still there. Even if I can't remember why. I still feel empty, and alone, and making me forget won't fix it. It won't fix what's really wrong.  
Damon: What I did to Vicki was wrong. I'm sorry for my part.  
Jeremy: Anna said that vampires don't have to feel pain; that they could turn it off, if they shut out their humanity.  
Damon: It's very true.  
Jeremy: Is it easier that way?  
Damon: Is what easier?  
Jeremy: Life.  
Damon: Life sucks either way, Jeremy. But, at least if you're a vampire, you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to.  
Jeremy: Is that what you did?  
Damon: I did it for a… I did it for a very long time and life was a lot easier. You haven't seen Ella have you?

Jeremy looks confused.

Jeremy: not since the parade why?  
Damon: I have a feeling I don't know, ill call you when I know.  
Jeremy: is she okay.  
Damon: I don't know, but ill keep you updated.  
Jeremy: thanks Damon, and I can see what she sees in you, you just don't want others to find it.

He looks at Jeremy and leaves

**Mystic Falls' hospital**  
Matt is sitting alone in the hallway, Tyler joins him.

Tyler: Hey man. I'm so sorry. Look, I don't even know what happened.  
Matt: It's okay man. She'll be alright.

Tyler sits down with him, Sheriff Forbes arrives. Matt gets up.

Matt: What's happening? Is she alright?  
Liz: There was some internal bleeding; they're taking her into surgery.  
Matt: What else did they say? Is she gonna be okay?  
Liz: They're gonna do everything they can.

He looks at her and sits down.

Liz: Tyler, have you talked to your mom?  
Tyler: I left her a message telling her I was here.  
Liz: You need to call her.  
Tyler: What is it?  
Liz: ...It's your dad.

**Basement:**  
I finally am awake again, I've been tortured is many times I've been sending signals to everyone but I have no idea how long I have been out for. I try and wriggle out of the cuffs and I mange to break my wrist.

Ella: agh.

I scream in agony. But my wrist slides out and I un clasp the other one. I find my skirt and pull it on. I see a bat that he has used to hit me with behind the door I embrace the pain and stand behind the door. I hear him coming in. I stand behind the open door silently. Trey walks in and looks to see me but I'm not in the place as soon as he walks in infront of the door I raise the bat above my head and hit him over the head and he falls to the floor. Now is my chance. I run out of the house up the stairs and see the hall I run out the front door and continue running until I am far away.

I got out thank god. I run straight to the grill I am so scared I keep looking behind me as I flash in the doors and its crowded, Stefan and Bonnie are in the Grill. I rush over to them.

**Gilbert's house**  
Jeremy is in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. He has the flask of Anna's blood in his hand. He opens it and drinks the blood. He finds Elena's pain pills from her car accident and pours them on the counter. He picks one up, preparing to take it.

**Mystic Grill**  
I run to Bonnie and Stefan.

Ella: Bonnie.

I cry as I pull her into a hug. She looks at me and sees the bruises and welts and my wrist.

Bonnie: what happened to you?  
Ella: TTrey, he attacked me hit me over the head locked me in a basement with all these photos and tied me up he, he.

I collapse to the ground Stefan catches me.

Stefan: let me call Elena.  
Ella: and Damon I need him.

Bonnie and Stefan glance at each other and call them.

Stefan: Damons coming.

Moments later Damon bursts through the door and is by my side. He scoops me up and carries me away I cry in his chests and before I can look up I am in his room. I wince at the pain.

Damon: I'm so sorry I wasn't there.  
Ella: you didn't know.  
Damon: I'm sorry though.  
Ella: I hate him, he, he hurt me, and, did horrible things I only just escaped I had to break my wrist to get out.  
Damon: I can heal you.  
Ella: please Damon I am in so much pain.

He bites into his wrist and puts his wrist to my mouth and I suck the blood down and can feel myself healing.

Ella: thank you for being here.  
Damon: I wouldn't be anywhere else.  
Ella: thanks.

He holds me tightly and I look into his eyes and can see the fear in his eyes. I reach and touch his face and he kisses me passionately. I feel right. I feel safe. I want to be with him. He pulls back for a minute.

Damon: there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a while now.  
Ella: what?  
Damon: I love you.  
Ella: I love you too Damon, and I mean that.

He smiles and goes back to kissing me.

**Gilbert House:**  
Katherine: Hi...  
Jenna: It's late, you should probably come inside.

Jeremy is in the bathroom, he's taken all the pills. He goes into his bedroom, lays on the bed and passes out. John is in the kitchen, he opens the fridge and when he closes it, Elena/Katherine is there.

John: You scared me.  
Katherine: Sorry.  
John: You know... I first met Isobel when I was a teenager. I fell in love with her instantly, although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part of why I hate the vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her. And I never would have sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn.

She looks at him while she puts away dishes.

John: It's my fault. I'm telling you this because I hoped maybe you'd understand.  
Katherine: Thank you.  
John: Can I help?

She looks at his ring.

Katherine: Sure

She cuts his fingers off of the hand with the Gilbert ring with the knife she was putting away, and pushes him against the sink. John screams in pain. Her eyes turn red and the veins under her eyes swell, and fangs start to emerge.

John: Katherine?!  
Katherine: Hello, John. Goodbye, John

Her face changes; she stabs him.

Elena opens the door; she's on the phone with Stefan.

Elena: are you sure Ella is okay, why did she want to go to Damon? And someone stole my clothes. I looked everywhere. I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital. Can you meet me there? Okay, I love you Stefan.

She enters the house to check on Jeremy.

Elena: Jeremy?! Are you up?

She hears a noise coming from the kitchen. She goes towards the kitchen.


	23. Author Note

So thankyou everyone for the continue support for the previous season. it was fun writing over periods of time and now allowing people to read what I have done.

Now on to Season 2 of vampire diaries, similar story line but with my own plot but guides with the episodes.

I am loving all the feedback I am getting please continue to read. I'm getting to my favourite season although all the seasons are my favourite.

Please feel free to give any tips on how the story line should go, do I you want a love triangle or do you like the idea of Damon and Ella and then maybe Elena falling for Damon, sibling rivalry, who knows.

Thank you again for the amazing support, I appreciate it.

Love Anna xx


	24. Season 2 - The Return

Season 2 premier this is the second season and will follow the same plot but different storylines and my own twists. Should I bring Trey back or what? that story hasn't finished we don't know what happened to him and neither do I at this point. Please feel free to suggest ideas for what should happen!

Thanks Anna xx

* * *

**Season 2: The Return:**

**Gilbert House**

John is in the kitchen, and as he closes the refrigerator door, he sees Katherine standing there, posing as Elena.

John: (startled) You scared me.

Katherine: Sorry.

John: Is Jenna home?

Katherine: She had to meet the fire chief about the building. She doesn't know the truth. They've covered it up.

John: Yeah I know. How's Jeremy?

Katherine: Holed up in his room.

Upstairs, Jeremy is in his bed; he's unconscious after taking all those pills. Elena arrives at the house. She is on the phone with Stefan.

Elena: Yeah Ella is with Damon ill speak to her after i go to the hospital. Someone stole my clothes I looked everywhere.

Katherine and John are still in the kitchen

John: Can I help?

Katherine looks down at John's ring.

Katherine: Sure.

Elena is still on the porch, on the phone with Stefan

Stefan: You want me to pick you up?

Elena: I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital, can you meet me there?

Stefan: You bet.

Elena: Okay, I love you Stefan.

Stefan: I love you too.

Katherine grabs a knife and cuts off John's fingers, including his ring. Then she pushes John against the sink.

John: [horrified] Katherine?!

Katherine: [reveals her vampire face] Hello John, Goodbye John.

stabs him. Elena enters the house.

Elena: Jeremy? Are you up?

She hears a noise in the kitchen and goes toward it. Elena enters to find John on the floor, bleeding badly. She rushes over to him and tries to stop the bleeding. She grabs the phone and calls 911.

Receiver: 911, what's your emergency?

Elena: (panicked) Hi, I-I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street.

John: (sees Katherine watching; whispers) Behind you.

Elena: What?

John: Behind you!

Elena turns around and gasps but she sees no one there. She grabs the bloody knife and cautiously approaches the hallway. Katherine speeds around, frightening Elena, before she runs out the door. Elena is terrified, and then she remembers Jeremy.

Elena: Jeremy!

She races up the stairs to his room

Elena: Jeremy! Jeremy!

She finds him unconscious on his bed.

Elena: Please, Jeremy, wake up!

Elena shakes Jeremy frantically and he wakes up. John is taken away in the ambulance. Stefan arrives at the house. The officer tries to keep Stefan from entering.

Elena: He's okay.

Stefan follows Elena upstairs to Jeremy's room.

Stefan: What happened?

Elena: He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now… I mean he looks fine but then again so do you. So, I just... I don't know.

Stefan takes Jeremy's face in his hands and examines his eyes.

Stefan: Look at me.

Jeremy: I'm fine, okay? I feel exactly the same.

Elena: Should I call a paramedic up here? What should I do?

Stefan: (Stefan looks at Jeremy's eyes) No, he's fine.

Jeremy: You mean I'm not a vampire? Damn it!

Elena: Don't say that Jeremy! Jer, why would you want that?

Jeremy: Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead.

Stefan: Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down

Stefan pushes Jeremy back down on the bed. He grabs his face in his hands and makes him look at him.

Stefan: I am very sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die.

Jeremy looks away.

Stefan: Hey! (He slaps him) Do you understand me?!

Elena: Stefan...

Jeremy: Yeah, I understand.

Stefan: Good.

Stefan gets up and stands next to Elena.

Elena: What about the pills that he took?

Stefan: He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him, I bet.

A policemen knocks on the doorframe of Jeremy's room.

Policemen: Miss Gilbert?

Elena: I'll be right there.

Stefan: You need to be at the hospital.

Elena: But...

Stefan: No, no, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy.

Jeremy: No, I don't need a babysitter.

Elena: Yes, you do.

**Damon's Room:**

We are huddled together on his bed. I feel so much better, Damon then receives a phone call.

Damon: Hello.

Stefan's on the other line.

Stefan: so a few things have happened

Damon: what?

Stefan: Caroline is at the hospital Ella should know and one of the tomb vampires attacked John at their place.

Damon looks at me I sit up. Damon hangs up.

Damon: I hate to ruin the mood but you should know.

Ella: what your freaking me out.

Damon: Caroline was in an accident and John was just attacked.

I put on a pair of pants and a shirt and leave with him.

**Mystic Falls High**

Matt is sitting alone outside of Caroline's room. Bonnie arrives and walks over to him.

Bonnie: How is Caroline?

Matt: She's not good, Bon.

Bonnie: What happened?

Matt: We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got…

Bonnie: A noise?

Matt: He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and ... I thought that Caroline was fine and then ... and then she wasn't so ...

Sheriff Forbes is at the hospital desk. Damon and I enter the hospital and we walk over to Liz.

Ella: Sheriff, How is she?

Sheriff Forbes: She's in surgery, it's ... they're doing everything they can. I need your help Damon.

Damon: Sure, anything Liz.

Sheriff Forbes: Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement.

Damon: Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?

Sheriff Forbes: No, no. A mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off but he… he couldn't have been a vampire, I've known the man my whole life and now Carol Lockwood is going to want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and ...

She begins to cry.

Damon: It's okay. It's okay.

Damon hugs Liz as she weeps. Elena arrives at the hospital and I walk over to her and Bonnie.

Elena: Ella, are you okay?

Ella: I don't really want to talk about it right now let's focus on Caroline and John.

Ella: How's Caroline?

Bonnie: She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it.

Elena: What?

Bonnie embraces the girls.

Elena: Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?

Damon: She doesn't know how, do you?

Bonnie: No, I don't.

Damon: No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that.

Bonnie: Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn.

Damon: I can give Caroline some blood.

Elena: No, no way.

Damon: No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena. Ella what do you think?

Ella: I want her to be alive Elena, I think he should do it.

Elena: It's too risky, I can't agree to that.

Bonnie: Do it. This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it.

Damon: If I do this, you and me, call a truce?

Bonnie: No. But you'll do it anyway. For Ella.

Bonnie leaves. Elena, Damon and I are alone.

Damon: How's John?

Elena: He's in one of the rooms I haven't hear anything, it was bad.

Jenna arrives. Damon moves away from us two.

Jenna: Elena, I came as soon as I got your message. How is John? Ella I haven't seen you all night you okay?

Ella: fine.

Elena: Where have you been?

Jenna: At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier.

Elena: No, you didn't.

Jenna: Yes, I did.

Elena: No, Jenna, you didn't.

Jenna: Yes, I did.

Damon suddenly realizes that Katherine is in town, and that only means Victoria will be too.

Damon: Mmm, you got to be kidding me.

I hear him say it out loud and give him a look.

Ella: what?

Damon: Ill explain on the way. Elena you should come to.

**Gilbert House:**

Jeremy is asleep in his bed. Stefan paces beside his bed, still watching out for him. He hears the front door open. It's Katherine still posing as Elena. He goes down the stairs.

Stefan: Hey! How was Caroline?

Katherine: Not good.

She embraces him.

Katherine: Just what I needed.

She tries to kiss him, but Stefan, realizing its Katherine, grabs her by the back of her neck and bares his fangs at her. He throws her on the couch. Katherine gets up without missing a beat.

Stefan: Katherine.

Katherine: At least I fooled someone tonight.

He rushes over to her and pushes her against the wall.

Katherine: Feel better?

He pushes her against another wall as someone begins to open the front door. Stefan is distracted by this and Katherine takes the opportunity to grab his arm, bend it behind his back, and throw him down on the floor. She smiles and rushes out of the house. Elena and Damon enter the house. Stefan is on the floor but stands up immediately.

Elena: Stefan?

Stefan: Elena.

Elena: What happened?

Damon: Katherine happened.

Damon and Stefan are in the kitchen as Elena and I are in shock.

Damon: Did she say what she wanted?

Stefan: No.

Damon: Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance.

Stefan: She said she fooled someone tonight. What does that mean?

Damon: She pretended to be Elena and Jenna thought she was her and invited her in.

Elena and I walk down the stairs into the room. Stefan walks towards Elena and I walk to Damon.

Elena: I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore.

Stefan: Are you alright?

Elena: No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better.

Stefan: I know. We all did.

Ella: does this mean Victoria is in town aswell?

I ask trying to piece together the events that have happened tonight.

Damon: I don't know, but most likely.

Ella: I mean its easy for Katherine to impersonate Elena but I have coloured hair surely she wouldn't know that.

Stefan: we are not sure but just be aware, you need to inform Bonnie aswell.

Elena: Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?

Damon: Move.

I hit him on the arm.

Ella: hey no joking.

Elena: Very helpful, thank you.

Elena sits down and I take a seat next to her.

Ella: What do we do now

Damon: If Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans. And that only means she is being told what to do by her sister.

Ella: really so Katherine is her little lap dog.

Damon smirks at my cruelness and I smile at him. Stefan notices the chemistry between us.

Stefan: Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. Either of them two.

Elena: John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him.

Damon: She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know.

Stefan: No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk.

Damon: I've got a better idea.

Ella: What's that?

Damon: I'm just gonna ignore the bitch.

Ella: Is that smart?

Damon: If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, then hopefully Victoria and then they will make a move.

Stefan: Yeah? And then what?

Damon: Stake her; rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see.

I smile at the poetic nature of my man.

**Hospital:**

Bonnie is talking with Matt.

Bonnie: You've been here all night?

Matt: Yeah, with the sheriff.

Bonnie: No one else?

Matt: Stefan's brother Damon stopped by late last night.

Bonnie: How is Caroline today?

Matt: See for yourself.

They go in Caroline's room. Caroline is awake and looking completely healthy.

Caroline: Jersey Shore's on.

Bonnie embraces her.

Caroline: Careful, still a little sore.

Bonnie: Sorry.

Caroline: Its okay but they say I'm healing really quick.

Matt: My turn. (kisses her)

Bonnie cries from joy.

Caroline: Oh, isn't he cute? Why are you crying?

Bonnie: I'm just happy you're okay.

Caroline: Oh, I love you guys!

Bonnie: We love you.

The three of them embrace each other.

**Lockwood Mansion:**

Carol Lockwood is talking with Sheriff Forbes and Damon.

Carol: I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband.

Liz: I'm looking into it but you have to be straight with me. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?

Carol: What are you implying? That he was one of them?

Damon: No, no. No one's implying that.

Carol: Your deputy screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible.

Damon: Carol...

Liz: Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place.

Damon: Liz...

Carol: Someone got my husband killed.

Damon: We're all on edge here. You've suffered a great loss. The whole town has. We have to stick together, okay? Trust each other, we'll get through this.

Tyler is at the front door, greeting guests. A big jeep drives up to the front of the mansion and a man steps out.

Tyler: So the black sheep returns.

Mason: Tyler?

Tyler: Yeah.

Mason: What happened to you? In my mind you're twelve years old.

Tyler: Then that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason.

They embrace each other.

Mason: Good to see you again.

Tyler: It's good to see you too. Come on inside.

**Motel:**

In a motel it looks like Ella but the towel drops and it is Victoria her hair is damp and she picks up a packet of blonde hair dye and starts to break the packet off.

**Hospital:**

Stefan and Elena are walking down the hallway to John's room.

Stefan: Ready for this?

They enter the room together.

Elena: John?

He opens his eyes and panics when he sees Elena. He tries to press the button to call the nurse, but Stefan grabs his hand and takes it away from him.

Elena: I'm Elena. I'm not - I'm not Katherine.

Stefan: We know she did this to you.

Elena: We need to know why.

John: Where is she?

Stefan: You tell us.

John: I don't know.

He tries to sit up but Stefan pushes him back down.

Stefan: You're a little too weak to play tough guy. Why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions?

Elena places the Gilbert ring into John's hand.

Elena: Please, tell us why she's here. What does she want?

John doesn't respond.

Stefan: She'll try again; we can't help you if you don't confide in us.

John: In you?

Stefan: In your daughter then.

John: My daughter should have driven a stake through your heart by now. (He looks at Elena) I never spoke with Katherine directly, she never trusted me. (He looks at Stefan) So either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughter.

Elena: You see the world with such hatred. It's gonna get you killed.

Elena walks out of the room. Stefan is alone with John. Stefan hesitates, and then he rushes over to John and chokes him.

Stefan: You may be okay with dying but I have a better plan for you.

He bites his wrist and puts it in John's mouth and forces his blood down John's throat.

Stefan: You now have my blood in your system, all I have to do is kill you. Now take my advice. Leave town. Elena doesn't want you here. You've got about 24 hours before the blood leaves your system, that's enough time to disappear or so help me God, I will turn you into a vampire and I will watch you hate yourself more than you already do. (He releases him. John gasps in horror.) The clock starts now. (He leaves the room)

**Lockwood Mansion**

Damon is watching Mason and Carol. He talks with Sheriff Forbes.

Damon: Who's the guy with Carol?

Liz: It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood.

Damon: Is he on the council? Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?

Liz: He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave.

Damon: Thanks.

Sheriff Forbes walks away.

Damon: See you.

Damon continues walks up to me as I am on my own waiting for Elena to arrive from the hospital he comes and wraps an arm around my waist.

Ella: what were you talking to Liz about.

Damon: there is something about the Lockwood's they are hiding a secret and I want to find out what it is.

Katherine walks towards the entrance of the Lockwood house. Tyler stops her and grabs her hands in appreciation.

Tyler: Hey Elena, thanks for coming. Come on in.

Katherine enters the house, smiling.

**Outside the Hospital:**

Elena and Stefan are outside, walking away.

Elena: Hey, I just have to swing by home to pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwoods'. How did you leave him there, John?

Stefan: I ... I asked him to leave town.

They stop walking and look at each other.

Elena: Asked? You threatened him.

Stefan: Yeah, I threatened him.

Elena: Good. I want him gone, Stefan. I know that I shouldn't feel that way but I don't want someone like that in my life. Or Jeremy's life.

Stefan: I know.

She embraces him.

Elena: So what now?

Stefan: we find out what Victoria and Katherine want.

**Lockwood Mansion**

Damon and Bonnie are talking I have wondered off.

Bonnie: Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?

Damon: Well, I know it took the mayor down.

Bonnie: Don't you want to know why?

Damon: Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?

Bonnie: She's much better.

Damon: You're welcome.

Bonnie: No, you're welcome.

Damon: Why am I welcome?

Bonnie: You live to see another day.

Damon: No good deal goes unpunished with you, does it?

Bonnie: Doesn't undue the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out.

Damon: Now you need to stop with the witches' brew. You're starting to believe your own press.

She looks at Damon. Damon starts to hold his head in pain. Bonnie stops after a while.

Bonnie: Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?

She walks out out to the front porch and over to Katherine, who Bonnie thinks is Elena.

Bonnie: Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place.

Katherine: I'm sorry Bonnie. What Damon's done is just awful.

Bonnie: Okay, better. Hateful Damon moment over.

Bonnie touches her arm and immediately senses that she is not Elena.

Bonnie: I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects. I'll be back.

Katherine: Okay.

Bonnie walks away as Katherine watches her go. She walks into a room and immediately dials Elena on her phone.

Elena: Hello?

Bonnie: Elena? Where are you?

Elena: Bonnie, I know I'm late. I'm getting in the car now. I'll be there in 5. (hangs up)

Bonnie is shocked. She turns around to leave but sees Katherine behind her. She gasps.

Katherine: We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine.

Bonnie: I know who you are.

Katherine: Of course you do. You're the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?

Bonnie tries to leave the room, but Katherine super speeds around her and blocks her way out. Bonnie uses her migraine inducing spell on Katherine. Katherine pretends being hurt.

Katherine: I've been around a long time Bonnie; you're gonna have to do better than that.

She grabs Bonnie by the throat and pushes her against the wall. She vamps out. Bonnie open the doors with her powers to expose them to the other guests. Katherine's face goes back to normal.

Katherine: Nice.

Stefan is standing outside the doorway.

Stefan: Katherine.

Katherine: Stefan.

Stefan: Leave her alone.

Katherine: Okay.

She releases her and leaves the room. Katherine traces her finger across his chest as she walks past him. Bonnie and Stefan look at each other and Stefan follows Katherine out into the main room.

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Katherine: (grabs a drink off a tray) After the way you treated me last night, I thought that a public place would be less violent.

Stefan: You're taking this a little far, don't you think? Elena could walk in at any moment.

Katherine: Mmm, but that's part of the fun, Stefan.

Katherine puts the cherry in her mouth, but when she sees Matt, she takes it back out.

Matt: (walks up to them) Hey guys.

Katherine: Hey Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved.

Matt: I am. Thanks Elena.

He leaves

Katherine: Uh! His eyes are so blue!

Stefan: You need to leave now.

Katherine: You're hurting my feelings, Stefan. Damon was much happier to see me, then again he thought I was your girlfriend so...

Stefan: Katherine, I'm not doing this with you.

Katherine: Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me.

Stefan: Just tell me what you're doing here.

Katherine: Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?

Stefan: What game are you playing? Where's your sister?

Katherine: Why, you want to play with me? And should be here very soon wouldn't want four people looking the same do we.

Stefan: I don't know. How can I play if I don't know the rules?

Katherine: No rules, Stefan. Don't you remember? No rules.

Katherine walks out of the room and looks back at Stefan. Stefan looks at her. She holds her hand out for him. Stefan walks towards her. She smiles and turns around, still holding her hand out for Stefan to hold. Stefan walks right past her, ignoring her silent request to hold hands. Katherine drops her hand and follows Stefan.

Elena, Jenna and Jeremy arrive at the Mansion.

Jenna: Looks like the whole town has turned out.

Elena: Yeah. Well he is ... he was the mayor.

Jeremy: Why don't they save it for the funeral?

Jenna: That's what people do. The Lockwoods were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go.

Jeremy: In and out? It sounds like a plan

I finally meet with my family when Bonnie comes up to us.

Bonnie: Elena, Ella!

Ella: Bonnie, what happened?

Jeremy walks into the Mayor's office. Tyler is in there alone, drinking from a flask.

Jeremy: Sorry, I was just looking for the...

Tyler: Bathroom is down the hall.

Jeremy: Hey look...I'm sorry about your dad.

Tyler: Today has been a big day of sorries from people who really don't give a crap.

Jeremy: I remember when my dad died; I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was. Anyway, I know how hard all this is.

Tyler: The difference is in your case it was true. My dad was a dick.

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah he was.

Tyler: I found this in his desk.

He holds the flask to Jeremy, he hesitates.

Tyler: He won't mind, he's dead.

Jeremy: Yeah, you know what, sure. Why not?

Jeremy takes the flask and drinks from it. Mason arrives.

Mason: Hey, what's going on in here Tyler?

Tyler: Nothing, nothing.

Mason: (He looks at Jeremy) You have somewhere else to be?

Jeremy gives him the flask and leaves. Mason drinks from it and gives the flask to Tyler

Katherine and Stefan are outside, walking.

Katherine: The Lockwoods have a lot more land than they used to. The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune.

Stefan: Yeah, why did you want them dead? You're the one who turned most of them.

Katherine: There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Stefan. Just ask John Gilbert.

They both stop walking.

Katherine: But you have. You're stronger. Meaner. It's sexy.

Stefan: Don't flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Damon;

Katherine: Yeah, based on your choice of women, I'd say otherwise. Although I'll admit it does bother me that you've falling in love with someone else.

Stefan: I was never in love with you, Katherine. You compelled me. So none of my feelings were real.

Katherine: Believe what you want, Stefan, but I know the truth and deep down, so do you.

Katherine presses her finger against his chest.

Stefan: The truth? Well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So, whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out.

Katherine: You want to know why I'm here Stefan? I came back for you.

Stefan: Well the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you.

She takes an iron stem from the ground and stabs him in the stomach with it.

Katherine: You hate me, huh? That sound like the beginning of a love story, Stefan, not the end of one.

She removes the iron stem and flees.

I am calming Bonnie down about what happened.

Ella: What did Katherine do?

Bonnie: she was being Elena, I was talking to her like she was then I touched her and then she tried to attack me but Stefan saved me.

Ella: are you hurt?

Bonnie: just shocked she looked exactly like her and if Victoria is the same I would be worried.

Ella: well she hasn't come to town yet but we will have to be prepared for the worst.

Bonnie: how are you doing with everything?

Ella: I hardly slept last night I kept having flashbacks I know he's still out there though.

Bonnie: what exactly did he do to you?

Ella: anything that you can thing of he did, but last night Damon helped me.

Bonnie: Damon helped you?

Ella: look I know, everyone things he is a bad guy but he isn't. He has never once hurt me and is always there to save me. I feel loved. I love him Bonnie.

She's hesitant at first.

Bonnie: look Damon isn't my favourite guy but for you I will behave but hes going to have to try.

Ella: ill talk to him. Im just worried with Katherine coming to town Victoria will follow and he will do something reckless but im not going to let it.

Bonnie: your good for him

Ella: thanks Bon. Oh and by the way we are kind of together.

She smiles and hugs me lets go back inside.

Elena and Stefan are sitting on a bench on the Lockwood grounds. Elena is wiping Stefan's wound with a cloth.

Elena: You gonna be okay?

Stefan: Yeah, it will heal.

Elena: That's not what I meant.

Stefan: I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me.

Damon arrives.

Damon: I tried to track her but she's gone. Oooh, cover up, Fabio. We got a crazy ex on the loose. (He looks at Elena) You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy.

Stefan: That's not what's happening.

Elena: I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done.

Elena leaves

**Gilbert House:**

John is preparing his luggage. Jeremy enters the room.

John: Jeremy.

Jeremy: What are you doing here?

John: I'm packing, leaving.

Jeremy: So, you figured you'd kill all your evil vampires and then you leave town?

John: Not all, but enough. For now. Can you tell Elena I said goodbye?

Jeremy: Why don't you tell her yourself?

John: You know Jeremy, I was taught to hate them, the vampires. That's what I know; that's what your father knew.

Jeremy: My father would have seen things differently.

John: No, he may have done things differently but there's no other way to see it.

Jeremy: That ring on your finger, the one's that supposed to protect you, that was my father's right?

John: Yeah.

Jeremy: Then why didn't it protect him, why is he still dead?

John: What happened to your parents wasn't supernatural, it was an accident. There's nothing that can save us from that.

Jeremy: I wonder what he'd think of all this, of me.

John: He would think that you're still young. You're still finding yourself but you are a Gilbert and you've been exposed to this town's darkest secret and with that comes responsibility.

Jeremy: I don't believe in that family legacy stuff.

John: Sooner or later you'll have to.

**Lockwood Mansion**

Tyler is in his father's office. He picks up a picture of him with his parents and looks at it. Suddenly, he smashes it against the desk. He proceeds to break all the other things on the desk. Carol walks in the room in shock.

Carol: Tyler! What are you doing?

Tyler: I hate him.

Carol: Oh, don't say that, honey.

She gently touches his shoulder to try and calm him. Tyler shoves her onto the couch.

Tyler: Let go of me!

Mason enters the room and rushes over to Tyler. He pushes him down on the floor.

Tyler: Get off of me!

Mason: Hey, Tyler! Hey, hey!

Tyler: I said get off me!

Mason: Tyler!

Tyler: Get off me!

Tyler: Look at me. Look at me. Calm down. Settle down.

Tyler stops fighting Mason. Carol gets up, but is still in shock.

Carol: Oh, God.

**Motel:**

Victoria has another towel on her head she unravels it and seen in the mirror is her newly died blonde hair. She looks a lot like Ella now. She hears the door open and Katherine walks in.

Victoria: How'd everything go?

Katherine: just as you thought, they all think its just me but they think youll arrive in town soon.

Victoria: good.

Katherine: like the hair, its freaky you look just like her.

Victoria: the things I have to do to play the party.

Katherine: what if this all falls apart.

Victoria: what are you saying Kat you don't trust me.

Katherine: no its just there is so much that is needed to be done.

Victoria: its all falling into plan don't worry sis, your letting your humanity show.

Katherine growls at her sister and heads for the bathroom.

**Gilbert House**

I exit my bathroom and go into my bedroom. Damon is sitting on my bed. I am happy by his appearance.

Ella: Oh god, you scared me.

Damon: Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch.

Ella: Thanks. For, um, for looking out for us. For me.

Damon: That's me, your trusty bodyguard boyfriend. Calm in crisis.

Ella: boyfriend, I like the sound of that. Any new new's on Katherine and Victoria?

Damon: no, but don't worry you have me and my brother protecting this family.

Ella: I know, its just not knowing is the scary part in all of this. I'm assuming that Katherine has told Victoria everything, will she get jealous.

Damon: Are you jealous.

Ella: only if a crazy psychotic bitch is trying to steal my boyfriend then yes I am.

Damon: your hot when you speak mean.

Ella: well im starting to be the old Ella again. Im considering dying my hair back to brown?

He smiles.

Damon: ill love you either way.

Ella: you mean it?

Damon: I wouldn't of said it if I didn't. I love you Ella Gilbert and no one else.

I kiss him passionately on his lips and we embrace in the moment.

**Lockwood Mansion**

Tyler is sitting on the couch, Mason enters the room and sits down across from him.

Mason: Your mom's out. I think she popped a couple of pharmacueticals.

Tyler: I didn't mean to freak her out. I don't know why I get like this.

Mason: It's the curse of being a Lockwood.

Tyler: So how'd you get the chill gene?

Mason: I didn't. I've just learned how to manage it.

Tyler: I don't want to be like this anymore.

Mason: None of us do. That's why it's a curse, Tyler.

**Gilbert Bathroom:**

I am in my bathroom dying my hair I have to use two different dyes a red and brown so the colour can attach and hold in my hair otherwise it will go green. I know a lot about hair colour. Once I have all the colour mixed in. Elena comes inside.

Elena: hey.

Ella: hey

Elena: what's with the sudden hair change.

Ella: im starting to feel like my old self again. And if Katherine knows I'm blonde she would of told Victoria who would have dyed her hair blonde that way when she gets hear you will know the real me, one step ahead. We have to make sure Jenna is wearing vervain. She will need to drink it and wear it otherwise she could be an easy target for the sisters.

Elena: your smart you know that.

Ella: I know.

She laughs at my confidence.

Elena: you look happy is there a reason?

I smile.

Ella: yes and don't be judgemental about it im a grown lady I can choose what I do.

Elena: okay.

Ella: well damon and I are together?

Elena looks shocked and upset.

Elena: is this what you want?

Ella: yes and that's the truth I have never felt so safe than with him.

Elena: but its Damon, the things he has done.

Ella: that's in the passed and trust me they were bad but if that didn't happen then I wouldn't have found someone to help me through my depression it would have been worse and I actually would have been dead.

She smiles.

Elena: im happy for you but he still isn't my favourite person.

Ella: likewise with you.

Elena: what do you mean?

Ella: im not Stefans biggest fan but im glad your happy.

She nods in agreement and helps me rince my hair. Once my hair is dry the newly dyed brown and red hair looks good. You can hardly see the red but its there to make it stand out. I walk back into my room with Damon still on my bed.

Ella: how long have you been there and how much did you hear?

Damon: a while and all of thank you for always defending me.

Ella: you always save me I have to pay the favour some how. What do you think?

I ask turning around with my new look.

Damon: its hot, suits you better no offense.

Ella: none taken now shut up and kiss me.

He doesn't hesitate and forces his lips to mine invading my mouth with pride.

**Hospital**

Caroline is in bed, sleeping. She wakes up and sees Victoria and Katherine.

Caroline: Ella, Elena?

Katherine: Hey Caroline.

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Victoria: My name is Victoria. I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me.

Caroline: What are you talking about? What message?

Victoria: Game on.

Caroline: What?

Katherine grabs one of Caroline's pillows and pushes it down over her face. Caroline screams and struggles until she runs out of air and dies. Katherine takes the pillow off and places it next to Caroline. They walk out of the room.


	25. Brave New World

**Brave New World**

**Hospital:**  
Caroline wakes up with a start and goes out of the room. The nurse is the only one in sight.

Caroline: Excuse me? Where is everyone?  
Nurse: It's the middle of the night honey.  
Caroline: It is? Oh, uh ... have you seen my mom?  
Nurse: She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friends Ella and Elena stepped by.  
Caroline: She did? Yeah, she did but they said their names were Victoria and Katherine. Can I just get something to eat?  
Nurse: Breakfast comes around seven.  
Caroline: But I'm hungry.  
Nurse: You should go back to sleep.

She goes toward the room but then she stops.

Caroline: What is that smell?  
Nurse: Back to bed.

The nurse leaves but Caroline stays in the hallway. She looks everywhere and sees a blood pouch in a patient's room. She goes toward the pouch and touches it but the nurse arrives.

Nurse: What are you doing in here?  
Caroline: I don't know.  
Nurse: You need to go back to bed.

She takes Caroline to her room and leaves. Caroline sits down on her bed and takes the blood pouch from her pocket. She drinks but she doesn't like it and, disgusted, throws the pouch on the floor. She looks down at the pouch on the floor, climbs down from her bed and picks it up. She starts drinking again and her fangs appear.

**School:**  
Everyone is preparing the carnival. Bonnie and Elena are taking care of everything. I walk over to them. Bonnie notices my hair change.

Bonnie: hey, I love your hair.  
Ella: thanks I'm back to my normal old self.  
Bonnie: well you look great, why the change  
Ella: well if my doppleganger is out looking like me and knows I'm blonde I decided to beat her at her own game so people know who is who and she will have no idea.  
Bonnie: So Katherine looked just like you, Elena it was freakish.  
Elena: She is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria.  
Bonnie: Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you.  
Elena: I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got.  
Bonnie: How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?  
Ella: We don't but we could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or we could get these prizes to the ring toss.  
Bonnie: great way to change the topic, come on.

We walk towards stalls.

Jeremy and Stefan are in the hallway against Jeremy's locker.

Stefan: It's the same as the bracelet Elena gave you.  
Jeremy: It protects me from compulsion.  
Stefan: Vervain is toxic to vampires.  
Jeremy: Like poison?  
Stefan: Yeah, it's very poisonous. It keeps them out of your head.  
Jeremy: But why vervain?  
Stefan: Don't know certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires.  
Jeremy: Like a stake to the heart?  
Stefan: Right but it has to be wood.  
Jeremy: You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you.  
Stefan: Jeremy, if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation.  
Jeremy: right.  
Stefan: Right. Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena.

Elena arrives

Stefan: Hello Elena  
Elena: Hey, did you…  
Jeremy: Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish. It's gonna be epic!

He leaves

Elena: I'm hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager.  
Stefan: That is what we were doing here?  
Elena: Yes, we all are. We're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the "v" word is not uttered.  
Stefan: Got it!  
Elena: Then later you're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top and then you're gonna kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl. Do you see a running theme here?  
Stefan: Yeah I know, I'm seeing it and I'm liking.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Damon is in the living room with Carol Lockwood

Carol: So I understand John Gilbert has left town. Have they found the vampire that attacked him?  
Damon: Well, the sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it.  
Carol: Which brings me to my next subject. With Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead out the council. I'd like that person to be you.  
Damon: Whatever you need Carol. As a founding family member it's something that's very close to me so I would be honoured to help keep this town safe from vampires.

Mason and Tyler enter the house. Carol closes the door of the living room

Damon: Is it safe to talk?  
Carol: It's my brother-in-law, Mason. He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now.

Damon is listening to their conversation with his powers.

Tyler: When was that? Like seven?  
Mason: Six. I don't count the last one. You crawled it.  
Tyler: What?  
Mason: I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you, in her walker.  
Tyler: Yeah, okay. Shoes off. Mud, my mom...  
Mason: Yeah, yeah.  
(Mason sits down and removes his shoes)  
Mason: So all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?  
Tyler: Dude, I play 3 varsity sports. I work out 4 times a week and run 3, I'm gonna say no.  
Mason: Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?  
Tyler: Starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it just amplifies and I just go off.  
Mason: You black out?  
Tyler: Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage.  
Mason: Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?  
Tyler: All I know is I loose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it.

Damon is still listening

Carol: More tea? Damon?  
Damon: Oh yes, please. Thank you Carol.

**Hospital:**  
Caroline is in her room. The curtains are drawn except for the small ray of light trickling from the window. Caroline tries to put her hand in the light, but withdraws it painfully when it burns. Matt arrives with a tray of food.

Matt: Your mom said you're not eating.  
Caroline: It's gross.  
Matt: It's hospital food; it's supposed to be gross.  
(Matt goes toward her to kiss her but there's the sunlight between them)  
Matt: She also said you're getting released tomorrow morning.  
Caroline: Morning? I need to get out tonight.  
Matt: No, the carnival is going to happen without you, Caroline. I know it's hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process but Bonnie and Elena have it.  
Caroline: I'm not neurotic.  
Matt: Yeah you are but it's cute so...  
Caroline: Look, it's not about the carnival okay? It's just that this place is just really depressing.  
Matt: It's because you're sitting in the dark.

He begins to open the curtains.

Caroline: No don't!

Matt opens the curtains. Caroline runs to the opposite wall and presses herself flat against it to avoid the light.

Matt: What the hell?  
Caroline: Just close it, please.  
Matt: What's wrong with you?  
Caroline: Close it!

He closes the curtains

Matt: I'll just come back later, okay?

He leaves

**Boarding House:**  
Damon is pouring a blood pouch in a glass. Stefan arrives

Damon: Care for one?  
Stefan: No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate.  
Damon: Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk.  
Stefan: I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner.  
Damon: I like this. You, walking on eggs shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful.  
Stefan: Have you heard from Victoria or Katherine?  
Damon: I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else.  
Stefan: Is this your new obsession?  
Damon: You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it.  
Stefan: We haven't seen the last of Katherine we have not even seen Victoria, you do know that right? We have no idea what they are up to.  
Damon: Sure we do. Katherine came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like explode. Cheers! And look after my new girlfriend.  
Stefan: wait what?  
Damon: yeah Ella and I are together.  
Stefan: do not hurt her.  
Damon: have I ever?

He stares at Stefan and walks off sipping his bourbon.

**Hospital**  
Caroline is putting on her jewellery. She puts on the necklace Elena gave to her but It burns her skin so she throws it on the floor. The nurse arrives and picks it up.

Nurse: That's pretty  
Caroline: Yeah, my friend gave it to me.

The nurse leaves, Caroline drinks blood from a pouch. She looks at her in the mirror, her face is changing and her fangs appear. She screams, the nurse arrives.

Nurse: What's wrong?  
Caroline: (She strangles the nurse and pushes her against the wall.) You can't tell anyone, you can't tell anyone!

She compels her

Nurse: I can't tell anyone.  
Caroline: You'll do what I say?  
Nurse: I'll do what you say.  
Caroline: Good, because I'm starving.

She bites her

**School Carnival:**  
I am talking to Bonnie

Bonnie: The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's.  
Ella: Okay, I can grab some from the science club. Also we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth.  
Bonnie: Hey, all good Ella, take a beat, look around. This is a huge success.  
Ella: You mean I can do more than just freak vampire havoc and being kidnapped?  
Bonnie: Go figure.

They laugh, I look at a man who is repairing one of the stands

Ella: Hey, Carter, right? You're with the carnival.  
Carter: That'll be me.  
Ella: Okay, great.  
Carter: (He looks at Bonnie) Wow, what do you need beautiful?  
Bonnie: What do you know about karaoke speakers?  
Carter: Why don't you show me the problem?  
Ella: Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem.  
Bonnie: Okay, come on.

They leave. Elena then comes up behind me.

Elena: that guy was cute.  
Ella: you do have a boyfriend remember.

I joke and she laughs.

Elena: its good for her, she needs normal.  
Ella: your right with that sister.  
Elena: come on lets enjoy ourselves.  
Ella: lets hope.

We walk off arm in arm.

**Lockwood Mansion:**  
Mason is in his brother office, looking for something. He searches everywhere. Tyler arrives.

Tyler: What are you doing?  
Mason: Nothing, just killing time, waiting for you.  
Tyler: You looking for something?  
Mason: Yeah actually. You know where I can find any family artifact stuff? Heirlooms?  
Tyler: You drained your trust fund already?  
Mason: I did that when I was 22. No, I'm just looking for this old piece of my mom's. My dad gave it to her when they got married. It's a sentimental value. Probably passed down to your dad. It just still be in the house here somewhere.  
Tyler: What's it look like?  
Mason: It's a moon stone; it's about the size of a hockey puck. Old, ugly, minimal monetary value.  
Tyler: Hey man, whatever. Ask my mom I guess.  
Mason: Yeah, cool, I'll do that. You're ready?  
Tyler: Yeah.

**Hospital:**  
Caroline is dressed and on the phone.

Caroline: The doctor said I'm good as new. He signed me out. He said that I didn't have to wait 'til morning, so call me when you get this.

She hangs up; the nurse is sitting on Caroline's bed. She has a bandage on her wound on the neck

Caroline: It's dark, thank god. I'm so sorry about that.

She looks at the bandage

Caroline: Okay, now what's the story?  
Nurse: My husband likes to get kinky.  
Caroline: Yes, good. Okay, so I'm gonna take off. I'm the commitee chair for the carnival and I'm worried it's a complete disaster. I mean god bless Elena, she does not understand the word fabulous. (She takes her bag) Once again I'm so sorry about that and if you could just forget that I bit you that would be great because I'm going to...  
Nurse:(compulsion affected her) Forget what?  
Caroline: I don't know how that works but it's brilliant.

She leaves

**School Carnival:**  
Damon is looking at Tyler who is arm wrestling. Stefan arrives.

Stefan: You're lurking.  
Damon: I'm observing.  
Stefan: More like obsessing.

Tyler wins.

Damon: He's got strength.  
Stefan: He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching.

Mason arrives to do arm wrestling against Tyler.

Mason: I bet I could beat you.  
Damon: Enter the uncle.  
Stefan: That's ridiculous.

Mason beats him.

Tyler: Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?  
Damon: Stefan wants to go.  
Stefan: Yeah, sure, I'll...give it a shot.

Stefan joins Mason.

Damon: Get him Stef!  
Stefan: My brother over there thinks I can beat you.  
Mason: Your brother's wrong.

They start the wrestling, both putting in hard pressure. Mason beats him. Stefan rejoins Damon.

Damon: You didn't put in any effort at all.  
Stefan: Yeah, actually I did.  
Damon: Come with me.

They go in the hallway

Damon: Is he...?  
Stefan: No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that make sense.  
Damon: What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?  
Stefan: Maybe they're ninja turtles  
Damon: You're not funny  
Stefan: Or zombies, werewolves.  
Damon: No comedic timing at all.

Damon turns his head and sees Carter repairing something

Stefan: What? What are you up to?  
Damon: Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles.  
Stefan: I said ninja turtles, actually.  
Damon: (Damon goes toward Carter) Hey you!  
Carter: I have a name.  
Damon: Yeah I don't care. (He catches his shoulders and compels him) I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood.  
Stefan: Damon, don't do this.  
Damon: It's just an experiment. Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?  
Carter: I won't back down.  
Damon: I know you won't.  
He releases him, Carter leaves

Stefan: Do you realize someone is going to get hurt right?  
Damon: No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage.  
Stefan: What's that going to accomplish?  
Damon: That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle.

Damon is walking alone in the hallway when Caroline arrives

Damon: Hey Blondie, they let you out?  
Caroline: I remember.  
Damon: What do you remember?  
Caroline: I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me.  
Damon: You're crazy.  
Caroline: Memories have been coming back, in pieces.  
Damon: You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a...  
Caroline: (She smiles) I have a message from Victoria and Katherine, "Game on".  
Damon: Wait...

She pushes him with strength, he falls on the floor.

Caroline: You suck.

She leaves. I am. Talking with a friend when Damon arrives.

Damon: Ella.  
Elena: Hi, everything okay?  
Damon: I need you to come with me.  
Ella: what happened?  
Damon: just come with me right now, Ella.

I follow him. Tyler is going in the parking lot; Stefan follows him and hides himself to observe the scene. Carter arrives and pushes Tyler.

Tyler: Watch where you are going.  
Carter: You got a problem?  
Tyler: Yeah, you walked right into me.  
Carter: What are you going to do about it?  
Tyler: You're kidding right? (Carter pushes him again) You better back off (Carter pushes him) You hit me again, I swear to god...

Carter punches him in the face. They fight, Mason arrives. Mason pushes Carter away.

Mason: Hey Tyler! Tyler! What the hell man?

Mason struggles with him but Carter punches him in the face and pushes him against a car. Mason makes some supernatural moves, his eyes change, and they are yellow and glow.

Tyler: Your eyes.

Mason hits Carter; he falls on the floor. Mason and Tyler leave, Stefan arrives to help Carter.

Stefan: You alright man?  
Carter: Why did I just do that?  
Stefan: You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Caroline rejoins Matt at the ring toss.  
Matt: What are you doing here?  
Caroline: They discharged me, all better.  
Matt: How do you feel?  
Caroline: I feel pretty good.  
Matt: Yeah, 'cause earlier you were...  
Caroline: I'm all better. (She kisses him) All better.  
Matt: Okay, you want to give it a shot?

He gives him one of the rings. She throws it at a bottle, and she breaks 3 bottles

Matt: Woah, hey, nice shot, killer.  
Caroline: They must already have been broken.

He embraces her. She looks at his neck

Caroline: Oh no.  
Matt: What's wrong?  
Caroline: I got to go.

She leaves and he follows her.

Matt: Wait Care, are you okay, I mean...  
Caroline: Just leave me alone! (She leaves)

Elena, Stefan, Damon and I are in a classroom talking about Caroline.

Stefan: How did this happen?  
Damon: Well, I fed her blood and Victoria and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals...  
Ella: But why?  
Damon: Because Victoria and Katherine are manipulative nasty little sluts.  
Stefan: And she said "game on"? What is that even mean?  
Damon: It means they are playing dirty, they want us to know.  
Ella: But why Caroline?  
Damon: I don't know.  
Stefan: Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her.  
Damon: Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition.  
Stefan: We have to find her.  
Damon: Yep and kill her.  
Elena: You're not gonna kill Caroline.  
Damon: She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her.  
Stefan: Damon, absolutely not.  
Damon: Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and...  
Ella: It's not an option Damon.  
Damon: No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right.  
Stefan: We're not gonna kill her.  
Damon: It's the only way.  
Ella: Damon?

Stefan and Elena leave

Caroline is alone crying when she sees Carter. He's bleeding. She realizes she wants his blood and giving in.

Carter: Hey, is everything okay?  
Caroline: I'm so sorry.  
Carter: What?

She rushes over him and bites him. She drinks his blood and kills him.

Matt is talking with Bonnie

Matt: She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue.  
Bonnie: What happened?  
Matt: She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next.  
Bonnie: She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Caroline.  
Matt: Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it but this seemed I don't know...different. I can't explain it.

Damon is looking for Caroline; he finds a stake on the floor. He takes it. Elena and Stefan are looking for her too.

Elena: You agree with Damon, don't you? Stefan?

Stefan punches the side of a trailer.

Elena: Stefan. Hey.  
Stefan: Damon's right, not about what we should do but about what's gonna happen. Katherine's already decided Caroline's death sentence.  
Elena: We can't let it end that way. She's doing this to me, isn't she?  
Stefan: No, she's doing it to me.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Mason and Tyler are entering the house.

Tyler: Well, we're home. Safe territory, enough with the silence.  
Mason: I told you to leave it alone.  
Tyler: What was that move you pulled?  
Mason: Brazilian martial arts, I took some classes a while back.  
Tyler: Don't lie to me!  
Mason: I'm not lying.  
Tyler: I saw something!  
Mason: You didn't see anything.  
Tyler: I saw your eyes, they glowed.  
Mason: Reflection of a car headlight maybe, that's all.  
Tyler: Reflection of a car headlight...  
Mason: Yes.  
Tyler: You really expect me to believe that?  
Mason: Tyler! You want to know what you saw? You saw me get pissed off that I had to pull your delinquent ass out of a fight!

Tyler leaves

**School Carnival**  
Stefan and Elena are still looking for Caroline. Stefan notices something different in the air.

Elena: Where could she be? (sees Stefan) What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on Stefan, what is it?  
Stefan: Blood, I can smell blood.

Caroline is crying next to Carter's body. Damon arrives. She has blood all over her face.

Caroline: He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me?

She cries

Damon: Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you.  
Caroline: You can?  
Damon: Yeah, I have to.  
Caroline: What are you gonna do?  
Damon: The only thing I can do. I'm gonna kill you.  
Caroline: Please don't! I don't want to die!  
Damon: Yeah, but you are already dead.  
Caroline: No! I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me!  
Damon: Okay.  
Caroline: Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!  
Damon: Okay, okay.

He embraces her and is about to kill her with the stake but Stefan arrives and rushes over to stand between them.

Damon: Stefan!

Elena is standing with Caroline I walk up to everyone.

Caroline: (thinks Elena is Katherine) Get away from me! You killed me!  
Elena: No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine.  
Caroline: No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me? And you changed your hair?  
Ella: yes Victoria and Katherine did this to you it's me Ella, you can know the difference now,  
Elena: Stefan, we've got to get her inside.  
Stefan: It's okay Caroline, come with me.  
Damon: She'll die, it's only a matter of time.  
Stefan: Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight.  
Damon: Oh yeah it is.

He picks up the stake and rushes over them but I put myself in front of Caroline.  
Ella: Damon, she's my friend.

Damon hesitates, staring at me who refuses to move. Then he drops his arm.

Damon: Whatever happens, it's on you.  
Ella: We will help her through this.

Bonnie arrives

Bonnie: Caroline?  
Stefan: It's okay, come on.  
Bonnie: (sees the blood on Caroline's face) No, you're not; you can't be.

She touches her and is horrified by the truth

Caroline: Bonnie?

She sees the body

Bonnie: Oh god!  
Caroline: Bonnie...

Stefan takes Caroline away from the area to the bathroom. He takes some tissues to wipe the blood of her face. Caroline starts washing away the blood too.  
Caroline: She hates me! Bonnie hates me.  
Stefan: No, she's just in shock, we all are.  
Caroline: And what about Matt?

She cries

Stefan: Hush. One thing at one time, let's get this blood off, come on.  
Caroline: I'm a m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!  
Stefan: Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you okay?

Caroline sees her face changing in the mirror and starts to panic.

Caroline: Why does this keeping happening to my face?!  
Stefan: Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face! (His face has changed too) You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me. (His face is normal again) It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try.

She takes a few breaths, her face is normal again.

Stefan: That's good  
Caroline: Why did Katherine do this to me?  
Stefan: I don't know, I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here. (He embraces her)

Elena and I are still with Bonnie.  
Bonnie: I can't believe this is happening.

Damon arrives with a shovel in his hands.

Damon: Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury.

He looks at me

Damon: I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy.  
Ella: well work with her okay, give her a chance she's stronger then Vicki was.

Elena is at her locker. Stefan arrives.

Stefan: Hey. Caroline is okay for now, I'm gonna check in on her later.  
Elena: What about the guy that she...  
Stefan: It's taken care of.  
Elena: Damon's right, isn't he? It won't end well for her.  
Stefan: No, I'm gonna make sure that he's wrong.  
Elena: I just can't believe what this day has turned into.  
Stefan: Not your normal day, huh?  
Elena: I was stupid to think that it could be. I mean, nothing about my life is normal. My best friend is a witch, my friend is a vampire and me and my twin have doppelgängers who are hell-bent on destroying all of us.  
Stefan: I'm sorry.  
Elena: No, it's not your fault, Stefan. It's no one's fault you know? It is what it is.

He touches her face

Elena: I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just that… you know what? I'm fine. I'm gonna to call you tomorrow, okay? Good night Stefan.  
She leaves  
Stefan: Good night

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Mason is talking with Carol

Carol: I think it's good for Tyler to have you in the house.  
Mason: I appreciate that Carol.  
Carol: Oh, and I can see If I can dig up that stone you're looking for. It's bound to be tucked away in one of Richard's nooks and crannies.

She goes up the stairs, Tyler arrives.

Mason: Hey man, you heading up?  
Tyler: In a minute. Good night mom.  
Carol: Good night Tyler.  
Mason: Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, we're all good?  
Tyler: Yeah, we're good.  
Mason: Alright.

He leaves. Tyler goes into his father's office, closes the door and opens his father's safe hiding under the carpet. He takes a box inside and opens it. There's the moonstone Mason is looking for inside. He takes it from the box and puts it in his pocket.

**Forbes House:**  
Caroline is laying on her bed when someone opens the window. She goes next to the window with her super speed. It's Matt.

Caroline: What are you doing here?  
Matt: I came to see if today's basket case period has expired.  
Caroline: You know you should just go 'cause my mom is gonna be home soon.  
Matt: You've been dodging me all day. I mean, I'm more insecure than you are now.  
Caroline: What do you mean?  
Matt: It means that...you almost died and it really freaked me out and it got me thinking you know 'cause...I'm not in a position where I can lose someone else right now. I realized, even though today I wanted to throttle you, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you and now it seems like you don't feel the same way.

She kisses him and they embrace each other. Her face is changing so she takes a few breaths and her face becomes normal again.

**Boarding House:**  
I am in the lounge room with Damon and we are drinking from his liquor cabinet.

Ella: I'm sorry for getting mad it's just I don't get why they went for Caroline.  
Damon: I don't know.  
Ella: it was supposed to be a normal day today but it's never going to be normal is it?

He shakes his head.

Damon: we will get through this. With Stefan helping Caroline I hope she gets through it.  
Ella: I hope your right.

**Gilbert House:**  
Elena is sleeping; Stefan enters the room by the window. He kisses her on the cheek, she wakes up.

Elena: Hi. What time is it?  
Stefan: It's almost dawn. Come with me.

**Mystic Falls High**  
They are at the carnival. It's empty.

Elena: Stefan what are we doing here? We could get caught.  
Stefan: I compelled the guard to on break so I could kiss my girlfriend at the top of the Ferris wheel.  
Elena: Stefan...  
Stefan: We have to take these moments, Elena. What Katherine and Victoria did to Caroline could just be the beginning and there are things with Tyler's family that we don't even understand yet. We can't forget to live it.  
Elena: But Stefan, how are we gonna get to the top?  
Stefan: I guess you'll just have to hold on tight.

Elena holds on and Stefan jumps to the top of the Ferris wheel and sits down. She laughs, then stops, looking at Stefan with confusion.

Elena: What?  
Stefan: It's just so nice to see you laugh.

They kiss

Elena: It's not going to get any easier, is it?  
Stefan: No, it's not.


	26. Bad Moon Rising

**Bad Moon Rising**

**Boarding House**  
Alaric arrives at the Salvatore's house

Stefan: Thanks for coming, Rick.  
Damon: I got you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?  
Alaric: Elena mentioned you needed my help.  
Stefan: Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
At the Lockwood mansion we see Tyler observing Mason. Mason is going outside the house, he's going to run

**Boarding House**  
Alaric: Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?  
Damon: Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might.  
Ella: Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together.  
Stefan: You said that she had spent years researching this town.  
Alaric: Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction.  
Damon: Like that amazing vampire story.  
Elena: Aside from vampires, what else?  
Alaric: The lycanthrope.  
Ella: Wait, like werewolves?  
Damon: No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney.  
Stefan: Is it?  
Damon: I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?

**Woods:**  
Mason is running in the woods. Tyler is following him. Mason goes into the ruins

**Boarding house:**  
Alaric: Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?  
Damon: Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler.  
Stefan: And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's worker.

**Woods:**  
In the woods we see Mason going out from the ruins. Tyler watches him and goes in the ruins

**Boarding House**  
Stefan: It suggest it's some sort of a supernatural entity.  
Ella: We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is.  
Alaric: Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing.  
Damon: So can we get access to it?

**Old Lockwood Estate**  
Tyler is in the ruins. He's under the earth. He takes pictures of the underground quarters.

**Boarding House**  
Damon: Rick, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed.

**Caroline's House**  
Matt is knocking at her door. Caroline is in the house but she can't answer because of the sunlight.

Matt: Caroline. Caroline!

He calls her on her phone but she doesn't answer so he leaves a message

Matt: Hey, I thought you said you were at home. Tyler is doing this whole thing at the swimming hole and I want us to spend the day together. Where are you? Call me

He hangs up and leaves

**Gilbert House**  
Elena and I are packing for the trip to duke. Stefan is with us.

Stefan: Are you sure you want to do this?

Elena: Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?  
Ella: hey be nice.  
Elena: sorry, it will be fine, besides Ella will keep him detained and rick will be there.  
Stefan: You know what? Maybe we should wait a couple days, huh? Wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then I could go with you.  
Elena: It's okay that I'm going, right? And be honest because if it's not then I can just stay here and we can take care of Caroline  
Stefan: Listen, I want you to go okay? I do. You have questions about your lineage and about Victoria and Katherine and… I'm not gonna keep you from an opportunity to get some answers.  
Elena: You hate it though.  
Stefan: I hate it but I love you.  
Elena: I love you too.

She kisses him

Ella: please not when I'm present. Ill be down stairs when you two are finished.

I walk out and they laugh. Jenna and Alaric are talking and waiting for us

Jenna: It's been a while  
Alaric: Well, the school has been keeping me busy.  
Jenna: I want you to know it means a lot to me that Ella and Elena have a connection to her mother. I appreciate you bringing them along today.  
Alaric: Yeah, I figured it was time to take care of my wife's things you know. Look Jenna, I know things between you and I have been a little start and stop and I'm sorry for that but maybe once I can…  
Jenna: Uh…no, don't do that. Not the half maybe apology hope for the future thing.

Damon is honking

Jenna: Elena?! Are you coming?

She looks at Alaric

Jenna: Do what you need to do okay?

Stefan and Elena are going down the stairs I'm already outside by Damon.

Elena: Hey, are you okay?  
Jenna: Yeah, just, men and their baggage.  
Damon: Sorry you can't come too, Stef  
Stefan: Call me if you need anything  
Damon: Oh, I'll take really good care of her.

Elena catches Stefan by the neck and kisses him.

Damon: Okay, time to go

He goes into the car, as I am in the back with Elena.

**Lockwood's mansion**  
Tyler is talking with his mother

Tyler: Have you ever been down to those old ruins in the woods?  
Carol: The old Lockwood estate?  
Tyler: Yeah. What do you know about it?  
Carol: It was the original plantation house. Beautiful antebellum architecture and if it hadn't burn to the ground we'd probably be living in it.  
Tyler: What's the deal with the freaky underground cellar?  
Carol: We don't talk about those kind of rooms.  
Tyler: Why not?  
Carol: Well, this is the South, honey, but no one likes to reminisce about the old slave days.

Mason enters the room

Mason: Hey. What you guys are talking about?  
Tyler: We were just talking about the old Lockwood property. Taking some friends over the swim hole.  
Carol: Well, be careful. If anything happens on the property the family is liable.  
Tyler: Of course.

**Mystic Grill**  
Stefan and Bonnie are sitting at a table

Bonnie: I don't know how to make a day-walking ring.  
Stefan: Emily made mine, she made Damon's too, instructions must be in the Grimoire  
Bonnie: That doesn't mean I can cast the spell.  
Stefan: Bonnie, you know how to drop vampires with a single look, okay? I think you can figure it out.  
Bonnie: Caroline killed someone, Stefan. I can't make it easier for her to do it again.  
Stefan: No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her the chance to survive. Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life: from you, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make It that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity.  
Bonnie: And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?  
Stefan: I don't but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now.  
Bonnie: I don't know if I can trust her, not with this.  
Stefan: Then trust me.

**Alaric's car**  
Damon, me Elena and Alaric are in the car, going to Duke.

Damon: How are you two doing back there?  
Ella: surviving.  
Elena: yeah Im surviving, how long until we are there?  
Alaric: well be there soon.  
Damon turns to look at me and squeezes my leg I take his hand and squeeze it reasuring him that I'm glad he's here.

**Caroline's house**  
Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan are in Caroline's bedroom. Bonnie has Emily's grimoire in her hands. Caroline has the ring in her hands

Caroline: So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?  
Bonnie: Hey, if you don't want it.  
Stefan: No, no, she wants it  
Caroline: Now what?  
Bonnie: Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…  
Caroline: I'm not gonna hurt anyon  
Bonnie: You are a vampire that mean the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you  
Caroline: Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend  
Bonnie: I can't ignore what happened okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed.

Caroline puts the ring on the bed

Caroline: Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?  
Bonnie: He's still dead. Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?

Bonnie opens a little bit the curtain. The sun is going on the ring. Bonnie looks at the ring and closes her eyes a moment and finally opens them.

Bonnie: All done

She gives the ring to Caroline. She takes the ring and puts it on her finger

Caroline: So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?  
Stefan: Caroline…  
Caroline: I just want to make sure that worked

Bonnie opens the curtain

Bonnie: It worked  
Caroline: What if it hadn't Bonnie ?!

Bonnie looks at Stefan

Bonnie: She's all yours

She takes the grimoire and leaves

**Duke University**  
Alaric, Elena, Damon and I arrive at Duke

Alaric: So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore.

They arrive at an office

Alaric: Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier  
Vanessa: Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore

She looks strangely at Elena and I.

Vanessa: Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys  
Alaric: These are my friends Ella, Elena and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition  
Vanessa: Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?  
Alaric: No, I'm afraid not  
Vanessa: It's this way

She opens Isobel's office door, they follow her and enter the room

Vanessa: I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?

She leaves. Alaric, Damon, Elena and I are looking everywhere

Damon: Where did she go?

Vanessa comes back with a crossbow and shoots an arrow at me but Damon puts himself in front of me to protect myself. He receives the arrow in his back. Alaric catches her and pushes her against the wall

Elena dashes over to Damon and I. I'm getting my breath back. Elena is removing the arrow from Damon's back

Damon: Pull it out. I can't reach it Elena. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts

She removes the arrow

Damon: That bitch is dead.  
Elena: You're not gonna kill her.  
Damon: Watch me.  
Elena: You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again.  
Damon: What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself.  
Ella: elena Damon, not here, just stop, your not killing anyone, just for two minutes please be civil.

Elena nods and leaves as Damon gives me a concerned look.

Ella: I'm fine just wish you two could get along  
Damon: ill try.  
Ella: thank you that's all I ask.

He kisses me softly.

Ella: how's the back?  
Damon: healed.

Alaric is with Vanessa

Vanessa: Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Victoria and Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay, I read Isobel's research.  
Alaric: Well, then you should know just how possible this is.

Me Elena and Damon arrive

Ella: I'm Ella Gilbert, Isobel's daughter this is my sister Elena we are descendants of Victoria and Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot.  
Damon: I'd be extra nice to me right now.

I give him a sturn look.

Elena: Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls.

**Woods:**  
Caroline and Stefan are in the woods, hunting

Caroline: So what I do when I see the rabbit?  
Stefan: Chase it, catch it, feed on it.  
Caroline: Isn't killing cute defenceless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?  
Stefan: Well, you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire. Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me.  
Caroline: No I am. Look, I swear that I am okay? But it's just… I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! And he finally told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out okay?!

Stefan is laughing

Caroline: And now you're laughing at me.  
Stefan: No, no, I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just that…  
Caroline: What?!  
Stefan: When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified.  
Caroline: What do you mean?  
Stefan: I mean… as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire all of that got… magnified.  
Caroline: So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak... on crack?  
Stefan: Well, I wasn't gonna say it like that but… hey, listen, let's hunt okay? And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole.  
Caroline: Really?  
Stefan: Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing.  
Caroline: Okay.

**Duke University**  
Vanessa is bringing a box to Elena and I

Vanessa: This box checks Victoria and Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864.  
Ella: Is that all there is about her?  
Vanessa: All that I'm aware of.

There is vervain in the box. Elena looks at Damon and gives some of it to Vanessa

Elena: Here, take this.

They are whispering. Damon is in the other room, looking for information  
Vanessa: Does vervain really work?  
Damon: Nope, not at all.  
Vanessa: Can he hear us?  
Damon: No, that would be creepy.  
Vanessa: Can he read minds too?  
Damon: You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask.  
Elena: No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass.

Vanessa puts the vervain in her pocket, Damon smiles. And I can't help but giggle.

**Swimming Hole**  
Everyone is at the swimming hole

Tyler: Is it me or did Amy Bradley's ass get hot?  
Matt: All class.  
Tyler: Where is Forbes?  
Matt: I wish I knew.  
Tyler: You guys are on the outs already?  
Matt: No. We're fine. I'm fine. I'm just not sure what she is.

Mason arrives

Matt: What's your uncle doing here?

Tyler joins him at the car

Tyler: You busting us or you joining us?  
Mason: Neither. Hoping you can make sure everyone is out of here by dark.  
Tyler: What happens after dark?  
Mason: Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake.

Tyler laugh

Mason: You heard your mom. The family is liable if anything happens.  
Tyler: Don't be a party killer.  
Mason: Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying, I just said you had to take it elsewhere.  
Tyler: Alright, we'll be out of here.

Mason leaves, he passes next to Stefan and Caroline. He looks at Stefan and Stefan looks at him

Caroline: Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?  
Stefan: My what? My "vampire serious look"?  
Caroline: Hum hum. I mean it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your "hey-it's-Tuesday" look  
Stefan: I get it, okay. You think I'm… you think I'm too serious. Is that it?  
Caroline: I mean I was not gonna say it like that but…

Matt is alone, Amy Bradley joins him

Matt: Hey Amy.  
Aimee: Thanks. You know, you're missing all the fun in the water.

He shows her his cast

Matt: Not waterproof.  
Aimee: Too bad. So, there's a full moon tonight. We're gonna light a fire later and tells ghost stories  
Matt: Uh, I don't know

Caroline arrives

Caroline: Matt  
Matt: What the hell? I've been calling you  
Caroline: I know, I got held up but I'm here now

She looks at Amy  
Aimee: Hi Caroline

Caroline compels her

Caroline: Go find somebody single to stalk, Amy.

Amy leaves

Matt: Seriously?  
Caroline: She was flirting with you.  
Matt: She's harmless; you don't have to be rude.  
Caroline: You're mad?  
Matt: You've been dodging my calls all day and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend? It' kind of lame, Care.

He looks at her and leaves. Stefan arrives

Stefan: Hey, I saw that. You compelled her.  
Caroline: Yeah, she deserved it.  
Stefan: Caroline, nobody deserves to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons.  
Caroline: You know, why is everyone sticking up for Amy freaking Bradley?  
Stefan: You're letting the jealousy to get the best of you.  
Caroline: Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues, too. That's great.  
Stefan: I told you this wasn't gonna be easy.  
Caroline: Yeah, well, I might as well have stayed dead. My entire personality is killing me.

He smiles

Caroline: Shut up.

**Duke University**  
Me, Elena, Damon and Alaric are still in Isobel's office, looking for information)

Damon: Any luck?  
Ella: There's nothing in here about Victoria or Katherine that we don't already know.  
Alaric: Hey guys, check this out.  
Vanessa: There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz.

She gives them a book with drawings

Vanessa: [Aztec phrase], which roughly translates into the "curse of the sun and the moon".  
Alaric: It's Native American.  
Vanessa: Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf.  
Damon: Can they control the transformation?  
Vanessa: If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires.  
Damon: Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it.  
Vanessa: Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction.  
Elena: Why would they do that?  
Vanessa: To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires.  
Swimming Hole  
It's night. Everybody is leaving the swimming hole because Tyler asked them to. Matt is alone. Stefan and Caroline are looking at him

Caroline: He's mad at me.  
Stefan: Go talk to him. I'll wait.

Stefan's phone is ringing. He answer it: it's Elena

Stefan: Hey.  
Elena: Hi. Listen we've learned some stuff here and I know it's gonna sound crazy but I wanted to fill you in.  
Stefan: What's up?

Caroline joins Matt

Caroline: Still mad?  
Matt: I thought we were past all this insecurity stuff, Caroline. I told you how I felt about you, what more do you need?  
Caroline: Nothing. Nothing. I don't need anything else. I'm sorry Matt, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry.  
Matt: I'm not kidding. I'm not gonna put up with the drama.  
Caroline: No, no more drama. Just… I promise.

She kisses him

Matt: Come on.

They leave. Stefan is still on the phone with Elena

Elena: I don't know what that means or if we should even believe it but it's a full moon, Stefan. After what you saw Mason Lockwood do...  
Stefan: I'll be careful.  
Elena: There's one more thing.  
Stefan: What is it?  
Elena: According to the legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire.

Stefan looks everywhere. He doesn't see Caroline or Matt

Stefan: Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you when you get home, okay?  
Elena: Okay.

He hangs up and calls Caroline but she forgot her phone in her bag, in Matt's car. He goes in the woods. Mason is chaining up himself into the Lockwood's old estate ruins but Aimee and Tyler arrive so he's forced to leave.

Tyler: Not much farther, Aimee.  
Aimee: Really Tyler? You dragged me all the way out here?  
Tyler: I had to move the party so I'm moving the party.  
Aimee: Where are we going?  
Tyler: It's right around this tree.  
Aimee: Are you sure?  
Tyler: Oh yeah, come on.

They enter the ruin.

Aimee: What is this place?  
Tyler: It's a ruin buried underneath my family's old estate. No one will know we're down here.  
Aimee: Is everyone else coming?  
Tyler: Yeah, unless you'd rather I tell them not to.  
Aimee: You're single, right?  
Tyler: Oh yeah.  
Aimee: Let's go.

Mason is running through the woods and tries to chain himself to a tree. He looks at the moon and begins to scream. He runs toward his car and enters it, screaming. He closes the door. The car is moving a lot, he screams after that we hear something growling in the car.

**Duke University**  
I am looking in a box and find a picture of Victoria and Katherine.

Ella: Hey, have you done any research on doppelgängers?  
Vanessa: Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of oneself.  
Ella: Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine?  
Vanessa: That's all she had on them, unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting.  
Ella: And more things we already know. Just... I want to know why we look alike.

**The Lockwood's Estate **  
Tyler and Aimee are kissing

Aimee: Wait, wait. No, I'm sorry.  
Tyler: What's the deal? Come on.  
Aimee: No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait, I can't. I'm not into it.  
Tyler: Then why did you come with me?  
Aimee: I don't know but I'm not even sure why I was flirting with you. I like Matt.  
Tyler: Ouch. Um… okay.  
Aimee: I'm gonna go  
Tyler: Yeah  
Aimee: Sorry

She leaves

Stefan is in the woods, looking for Caroline when he hears an animal growling. He sees Mason's cars and goes toward it. He sees chains on the floor and looks into the car and sees yellow eyes. A wolf jumps through the window, falls on him and leaves.

**Duke University**  
Alaric and Vanessa are outside

Alaric: I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone.  
Vanessa: Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? He gave me the 411, but if you need anything, you can call.  
Alaric: Hopefully I won't have to.  
Vanessa: But if you do…  
Alaric: Listen, you don't want to get caught up in this. Really, it'll take over and will keep from being able to live your life.  
Vanessa: Isobel's disappearance… is it related to her research?  
Alaric: Isobel became her research. She wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish.  
Vanessa: I guess that would put a strain on a marriage.  
Alaric: Anyway, I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. It's… it's okay, it's really okay. It feels good to have her in my past. You know, it' time to move behind this.

Elena and I are at the car. Damon arrives and opens the car door for us.

Ella: thank you

I smile to him as Elena climbs in the back seat. Damon gives me a book

Damon: You didn't dig deep enough.

She looks at the book and reads what's written on it

Ella: "Petrova". I saw this on a shelf.  
Damon: Victoria and Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Victorina and Katerina Petrova to be exact  
Ella: How did you know that?  
Damon: Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself.  
Ella: Thank you for the book, Damon.

He kisses me and i get into the car.

**Woods**  
Caroline and Matt are in the woods, talking

Matt: This looks like the spot.  
Caroline: For what?

They kiss. They hear an animal

Matt: Did you hear that?

She looks at him and kisses him. He pushes him against a tree and kisses him again but Matt hurts himself.

Matt: Ah, damn.  
Caroline: What happened?  
Matt: I'm a klutz. What's the matter?

Matt shows Caroline his wrist. It's bleeding. Caroline starts to drink his blood.

Matt: Caroline? What are you doing? Ah! Caroline! Caroline!

Her face has changed; she stops and looks at him

Matt: Caroline! Your face!

She bites him on the neck and drinks his blood but Stefan arrives and takes her away from Matt

Stefan: Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!

Her face is normal again but Matt faints and fall

Caroline: Oh my god.  
Stefan: No, no, no, stop. Listen to me. We need to get out of these woods now. We need to leave.  
Caroline: What was that?  
Stefan: Matt, stay down. Do not move.

They hear noise all around them

Stefan: You and me, we're gonna run. It's going to follow us; we need to lead it away from Matt. You need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me? Go, go!

They run and arrive to old ruins but Caroline stops  
Caroline: Wait! What is it?!  
Stefan: It's a werewolf! He will try to kill us and he can!

Tyler arrives

Tyler: Hey! What are you two doing?  
Stefan: What are you doing?

The werewolf rushes into Caroline. She falls on the floor, the werewolf is on her. Stefan rushes on the werewolf with his powers and pushes him.

Tyler: No!

The werewolf looks at him and leaves. Caroline is compelling Matt

Caroline: You're not going to remember what I did to you or what you saw me become.  
Matt: We were just making out in the woods.  
Caroline: And then an animal attacked you and bit your neck.  
Matt: It's weird; it just came out of nowhere.

She looks at him and rejoins Stefan

Caroline: What are we gonna do about Tyler?  
Stefan: I took care of it and I will get Matt on vervain, it'll keep you from being able to compel him and also to keep you from drinking his blood.  
Caroline: I can't believe I hurt him.  
Stefan: I know  
Caroline: He is the one person on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt.  
Stefan: It's not going to get any easier. You're just gonna have to work that much harder.  
Caroline: I shouldn't be with him, should I? Because if there is any danger…  
Stefan: I'm the last person to make that kind of decision for you. If I had follow my own advice, I would walked away from Elena a long time ago.  
Caroline: You ever think you should have?  
Stefan: I know I should have, I just can't

Tyler is in the woods. He looks at Mason's car and Mason arrives

Mason: Wanna toss me those?

He passes him a bag

Tyler: It was you?

Mason nods.

**Mystic Grill**  
Matt is alone at a table, Aimee arrives and talks with him. Caroline looks at them and joins them

Caroline: Seriously Aimee?  
Aimee: We were just talking.  
Caroline: Oh, that's what you call it?  
Aimee: Yeah  
Matt: Are you kidding me?  
Caroline: No, I'm not Matt. She's into you and anyone can see it.  
Aimee: Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm just gonna go.

She leaves

Matt: Knock it off. What are you doing?  
Caroline: This isn't my fault Matt, okay? She's after you and I shouldn't have to put up with that.  
Matt: I thought you said no more drama?  
Caroline: Well, I lied.  
Matt: Just forget it, just forget all of it.  
Caroline: So what, are you like breaking up with me?  
Matt: Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's what I'm doing.

He looks at her and leaves

**Gilbert House**  
Jenna is in the kitchen; Alaric arrives

Jenna: Rick, I wasn't expecting you and Elena until later.

He looks at her and kisses her

Alaric: I should have done that this morning.

He kisses her again

Elena has gone inside Damon and I are on the porch

Damon: Road trips work well for us.  
Ella: yeah they do, we at least didnt get into trouble this time.  
Damon: your right there.  
Ella: well I better get inside,  
Damon: goodnight Ella.  
Ella: goodnight Damon I love you.  
Damon: back at ya.  
Ella: oh and thanks for the book.

He nods and walks off.

**Caroline's house**  
Caroline is in her bed. She wakes up, Katherine is here

Caroline: Elena?  
Katherine: Nope, try again.  
Caroline: Katherine.

Katherine sits down on her bed; Caroline moves away from her

Katherine: Don't be frightened. We're going to have so much fun together.


	27. Memory Lane

So writing this chapter wasn't one of my favourites sorry.

But it's getting to the exciting stuff of the season after this.

At the end of the chapter you might be confused, sorry.

thanks again for the support

* * *

**Memory Lane**

**Mystic Falls, 1864 - Lockwood Mansion**  
Stefan and Katherine are dancing

Katherine: Look who found his dancing shoes.

He tries to kiss her

Katherine: No touching, Mr. Salvatore. Those are the rules.  
Stefan: I thought you didn't believe in rules.

Damon is looking at them. Stefan looks at him.

Stefan: My brother is still upset that you chose me to escort you.

Katherine: Well, Victoria didn't want Damon and beside his younger brother is a better dancer.

She looks at Damon.

Katherine: Looks like he found someone to occupy his time.

Elena is with Damon. She looks at Stefan

Stefan: Elena.  
Katherine: Stefan don't.

Elena leaves with Damon. Stefan follows them

Stefan: Elena!

He opens a door and arrives at the Mystic Grill. Elena is at the pool table

Elena: It's your turn.

Stefan smiles but she was talking to Damon

Damon: Be prepared to lose.

He kisses Elena. Katherine is here in 1864 dress.

Katherine: It hurts, doesn't it?

He looks at Elena and Damon

Katherine: Now you know how I feel. Don't fight it, Stefan. You loved me once. You can love me again.

He is in 1864 again, at the Lockwood Mansion

Katherine: I love you, Stefan. We'll be together again, I promise.

She kisses him

**Boarding House**  
Nowadays. He wakes up. He's in his bed. 'Elena' is sleeping on his chest

Katherine: Hey, are you okay?  
Stefan: Yeah. Yes, bad dream. Get back to sleep.

He gets out of the bed with his powers. It was not Elena but Katherine. She sits down on the bed

Stefan: Katherine.  
Katherine: You have to admit I am getting better at this. It was easy to get inside of your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?

He rushes over her but she pushes him and he falls

Katherine: Are we really gonna do this again? You both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time.  
Stefan: What do you want?  
Katherine: I wanted to see you. I missed you, Stefan. Indulge me for a little while, please?  
Stefan: Why are you back in town?  
Katherine: 3 reasons: you, you and you.  
Stefan: You see, I can't quite get that down. Just kind of… gets stuck in my throat  
Katherine: Well, you know, it's the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's the Stefan that fell in love with me too.

**Mystic Grill**  
I am at the grill when Damon arrives.

Ella: hey,  
Damon: , this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back.  
Ella: What can I help you with?  
Damon: be my date to Jenna's barbecue.  
Ella: your going to that? how did you get invited?  
Damon: It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Rick to tell Jenna and…  
Ella: okay but does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours. Unlike me.

A woman arrives and gives him a box with a pie in it

Damon: Perfect. Thank you. I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way.  
Ella: What are you up to Damon? I know that look.  
Damon: I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. See you at the barbecue.  
Ella: are you trying to start a war? I don't think this is a good idea.  
Damon: don't worry.

He leans over the table kisses me and leaves.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Tyler: Hey, Mason, got a second?  
Mason: No, men, barbecue at Jenna Sommers' house  
Tyler: Come on man; give me two minutes, alright? You can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out over here!  
Mason: Tyler, what do you want me to say man? Yes, I turned into wolf. No, it's not gonna happen to you.  
Tyler: How do you know that?  
Mason: Because you're not gonna trigger the curse. Your dad didn't know anything about any of this neither did I until it happened to me.  
Tyler: How does it get triggered?  
Mason: Ignorance is bliss, trust me.  
Tyler: You blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me not to ask questions?  
Mason: I can't say anything more, I'm sorry, Tyler. It's just better for you if I don't.  
Tyler: You ever find that moon stone?  
Mason: Do you know where it is?  
Tyler: What's so special about it?  
Mason: I told you, it was my mom's. It's sentimental. Look, just don't worry about it. Forget I even brought it up, alright? See you later.

He leaves. Tyler takes the moon stone from his pocket and looks at it.

**Boarding House **  
Katherine is in the living room, reading Stefan's journal. Stefan arrives

Stefan: You shouldn't read someone's journal  
Katherine: I know. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read.

He takes the journal from Katherine's hands and gives her a glass of blood

Stefan: Damon's private stock.  
Katherine: That's right! You don't do human, I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf siting.. That must have come as a surprise.  
Stefan: What do you know about werewolves?  
Katherine: I know not to pet one. Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon.  
Stefan: And… how do you know this?  
Katherine: Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?  
Stefan: Founding families.  
Katherine: Spearheaded by?  
Stefan: The Lockwoods.  
Katherine: You remember the Founder's Ball, don't you? The one that you were dreaming about?  
Stefan: I was your escort.  
Katherine: That was before you and Damon knew about my Victoria and mines secret.  
Stefan: speaking of where is your sister, doing her dirty work.

Katherine ignores him.

**Mystic Falls, 1864 - Lockwood Mansion**  
It's the founder's ball

Damon: Everyone will you please join me in raising your glasses to my good friend George Lockwood. George, thank you for so bravely defending the south.  
George: My honor Mr. Salvatore. After all, someone had to do it.

Katherine, Victoria and Stefan are drinking. Henry arrives

Henry: Can we have a word Miss Victoria?  
Victoria: Grab a glass, Henry. It's a celebration.  
Henry: Please, Miss Victoria

They go apart

Henry: I looked into those attacks from the other night. It wasn't vampires.  
Victoria: That's good news, Henry. That means we have nothing to worry about.  
Henry: I'm afraid you don't understand. Those folks were torn apart in ways I've never seen before.  
Victoria: Then… it won't be long before the founders drop an investigation  
Henry: We'll leave town immediately. I'll tell the others.  
Victoria: Relax, Henry. This town is our home and the vampires are my family. I won't let anything happen to us.  
She looks at George Lockwood.

**Salvatore House**  
Victoria walks into the Salvatore house.

Stefan: well, well, if it isn't the devil.  
Victoria: oh please I've been in town the whole time.  
Stefan: so okay. Nice hair.

Victoria stokes it.

Victoria: not my choice but my doppelgänger has to have it so.

Stefan starts laughing.

Victoria: what's so funny.  
Stefan: oh nothing looks like you don't know much, you'll learn soon enough. So anyway tell me more about your story. I'm rather bored.  
Victoria: From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem.  
Stefan: So you're saying that all the Lockwood's are werewolves  
Katherine: The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. Not that they're all wolves.  
Stefan: How many werewolves are out there? I mean… is it just limited to the Lockwood's?  
Victoria: No, there are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies.

She drinks and puts the glass on the table

Katherine: My turn to ask a question.

She takes Stefan's journal, takes her picture from it and shows it to Stefan

Katherine: Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why I came back. Well I have a better question: Why did you? For Elena? No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?

He moves toward her and touches her face

Stefan: What is it about you that makes me still care?

She kisses him but he put a vervain dart in her back. She falls on the couch. Victoria dashes over but Stefan vervains her as well. Stefan attaches Victoria and Katherine with chains in a chair, in a cell in the basement

Stefan: Now, where were we? That's right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?

They no pretend to struggle

Katherine: You don't have to do this.  
Stefan: Answer the question.  
Katherine: I came back for you.  
Stefan: We're gonna play by my rules now.

Stefan puts on gloves, takes vervain, goes toward Katherine and puts the vervain on her cheek. Her skin burns. She screams. He does the same thing to Victoria.

Stefan: Answer the question.  
Victoria: You're going to torture us now?  
Stefan: I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth.  
Katherine: Later that night at the Founder's Ball…  
Stefan: I don't want to hear any more stories about the past.  
Katherine: Yes you do, Stefan. That's exactly what you want to hear.

**Mystic Falls, 1864 - Lockwood Mansion**  
It's the founder's ball. Katherine and Victoria are drinking, alone. George Lockwood joins them

George: She's all alone. Does this mean I can finally have you all to myself?  
Victoria: Your father has outdone himself.  
George: Knowing father, he will want to throw a founder's party every year.  
Victoria: I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for me.  
George: Because you two are the ropes in the Salvatore's brother's tug of war?  
Katherine: No, because we are vampires who could kill you in your sleep.  
George: I beg your pardon?  
Victoria: Relax, George. I know you know our secret  
George: This conversation is over.

He begins to leave but she catches his arm

Victoria: And I know your secret too and I know that you're extra strong, only not as strong.

She releases him and smiles

George: How do you know who I am?  
Victoria: You think that we would settle into a town without knowing our enemies?  
George: What do you want?

She smiles.

Salvatore's house  
Stefan: What did he want?

He takes a chair and sits down in front of her

**Gilbert house**  
Me Elena and Jenna are in the kitchen

Elena: Thanks for letting us invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction.  
Jenna: Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?  
Ella: Because hes my boyfriend and Alaric is a pity taker. Come on Jenna, be nice.  
Jenna: I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you.  
Ella: oh please he's harmless.

I get a look from Elena saying are you serious. I just shrug her off. Mason arrives

Mason: Good news! I found the shot glasses!  
Ella: That would be our cue to exit.

We leave

Jenna: You're here for 10 minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally.  
Mason: Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man.

Alaric arrives

Alaric: Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already.  
Mason: Just happy to be invited.  
Jenna: Thank Rick, it was his idea.  
Mason: Really?  
Alaric: Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt.  
Mason: I've got dirt. I've got dirt.  
Jenna: I have no secrets. Only dirty shame.  
Alaric: To dirty shame.

They clink glasses. Damon arrives

Damon: Hey.  
Jenna: Damon.  
Alaric: We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy.  
Jenna: Here. Use mine

She leaves. Alaric too

Damon: She doesn't like me very much  
Mason: We haven't met. Mason Lockwood  
Damon: Oh sure. Damon Salvatore.  
Mason: I know. I heard great things about you.  
Damon: Really? That's weird 'cause I'm a dick.

Elena and I are on the porch. She calls Stefan but he doesn't answer so she leaves a message

Elena: Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can.

Caroline arrives and sits down with us

Caroline: Is that Stefan?  
Elena: Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried.  
Caroline: I'm sure he's fine

She eats chips

Caroline: God! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day.  
Elena: I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself.  
Caroline: Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation.  
Elena: He said that?  
Caroline: The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt.

Alaric arrives

Alaric: Hey! Food's ready, come get it.  
Caroline: Finally, I'm starving.

She goes inside

**Salvatore's House**  
Stefan: You know, we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it.  
Katherine: I've been doing all the talking, it's your turn. Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal?  
Stefan: Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself.  
Katherine: Does she know that you love me?  
Stefan: I don't.  
Katherine: That's where you're wrong, Stefan. Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken me in.

**Mystic Falls, 1864 - Salvatore's House**  
Katherine: I had a lovely time, Stefan  
Stefan: How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?  
Katherine: As long as I'm wanted. Your father has been very kind to give me a shelter.  
Stefan: How could he not? Losing your family in the fire, greatfully you made it to Atlanta.  
Katherine: So, I gather I'm wanted?  
Stefan: Uh, very much so. I know… we've only known each other for a short while and I know I'm in competition for your affections but I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel. I touch your skin and my entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love.

He kisses her

Stefan: I am in love with you.  
Katherine: There's so much you don't know about me, Stefan.  
Stefan: More to learn and love.  
Katherine: I must say good night.  
Stefan: I have upset you?  
Katherine: No, you haven't upset me, you've just surprised me. Until tomorrow.

**Salvatore's house**  
Katherine: Go ahead Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine.

Victoria grins at her sister while she has just sat there silently.

**Gilbert's house**  
We are playing Pictionary. Damon is drawing a wolf with a tutu

Jenna: Dress! Ballerina!  
Caroline: Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!  
Damon: No, no.  
Ella: A dog! Hound-dog!  
Mason: "Dances with the wolves"  
Damon: Mason wins…again.  
Jenna: How is that a wolf?

I walk into the kitchen and take the pie from the box. Damon joins me

Damon: Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy  
Ella: Will you stop plying her with alcohol?  
Damon: I want her to like me

I smile at him.

Ella: How is operation Lockwood?  
Damon: He's my new BFF.

Jenna arrives

Jenna: There you are. Isn't this fun?  
Damon: Yes, thank you so much for inviting me.  
Jenna: Did I have a choice?  
Damon: I know what you must think about me.  
Jenna: No, you don't. You've never dated you; I have dated many you's.  
Damon: I'm a work in progress.  
I give her a cake knife from a set. Damon sees it

Damon: These are fancy.  
Jenna: Thanks. My mother's silver set.

I look at Damon. He takes a knife from the set

Ella: what are you doing?

**Salvatore's house**  
Katherine: Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming.  
Stefan: It wasn't real, I remember you compelling me.  
Katherine: Only after I showed you who I really was. You were so scared of me; I had to take away your fear.  
Stefan: Well, whatever feelings I had back then, they all turned to hate.  
Katherine: Love, hate, such a fine line, I can wait. Anyway, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the founding families about us. But he was willing to strike us a deal.  
Stefan: What kind of a deal?  
Katherine: A deal to rid the town of vampires.

**Mystic Falls, 1864, Salvatore's house**  
Victoria, Katherine and George are walking in the grounds of the Salvatore estate

George: I just spoke to Giuseppe Salvatore. The round up happens tonight.  
Victoria: Good. Insists that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze.  
George: I will  
Katherine: 27 vampires  
George: Once the flames create chaos, crawl to the exit under the quire loft. I'll be there to set you free  
Victoria: Make sure you're not followed. I need everyone to believe I perished in that fire

Salvatore's house  
Stefan: You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church?

Victoria: I practically lit the match.  
Stefan: They were your friends, they were your family and you just sold them out.  
Katherine: Without blinking.

**Gilbert's house**  
Damon puts the pie on the table, with a cake knife which was made of Silver

Damon: Mason, why don't you start us off?  
Mason: Sure

He takes it with his hands, not with the knife

Mason: I apologize, I'm an animal.  
Alaric: So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?  
Mason: She was always lost in Logan Fell land.  
Jenna: My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up.  
Damon: Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf.  
Mason: I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were. How about a toast? To new friends.

Caroline, Elena and I are in the living room

Elena: Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Stefan's?  
Caroline: You want to leave?  
Elena: It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling.  
Caroline: I don't think that's a good idea, Elena  
Ella: caroline, its fine Damon's got it under control here.  
Caroline: Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend.  
Elena: I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?  
Caroline: How about I drive you?  
Elena: Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thanks.  
Ella: how about we go together, girls trip?

Elena nods. And we walk to Caroline's car. Caroline deflates a tire and goes into the car.

**Salvatore's house**  
Stefan: What did George get in return? For giving you your freedom.  
Victoria: Something he wanted desperately.  
Stefan: So you sent 26 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own? No, you were running from something. What was it?  
Katherine: Everyone has a past, Stefan. We needed to stay far far away but thanks to you my plan nearly failed before it even began. Once George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see you one last time, but your father used your love for me against you, he poisoned your blood. Then Damon being Damon, nearly ruined everything for us.  
Stefan: We came for you, we tried to save you two.  
Victoria: we didn't want to be saved.  
Stefan: So then Damon and I died for nothing! For nothing!  
Victoria: No, Stefan, you and Damon died for love!

**Gilbert's house**  
Damon is in the kitchen, Mason arrives

Mason: Jenna just brought out "Guitar Hero".  
Damon: Well, I just happen to like "Guitar Hero". So you my friend, are barking up the wrong tree.  
Mason: Okay. Enough with the innuendos, you win, you're hilarious.  
Damon: Thank you  
Mason: Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?  
Damon: How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless.  
Mason: It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon.  
Damon: You tried to kill my brother.  
Mason: That was a mistake.  
Damon: Really?  
Mason: There was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift.  
Damon: What, no obedience school?  
Mason: I'm serious. Let's not spark some age old fued that doesn't apply to us.  
Damon: You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?  
Mason: I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this.

They shake their hands. Mason leaves and Damon takes a knife from the cutlery box

**Caroline's car**  
Caroline is driving toward the boarding house with Elena and I.

Elena: Thanks for this, I appreciate it.  
Caroline: Here we come, to the rescue.  
Ella: Why are you being so snippy?  
Caroline: That's my own drama. I'm sure that you two will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio of success vampire-human coupling? I'm guessing nil.  
Elena: Okay Caroline.  
Caroline: Sorry.

Elena turns up radio

Ella: I love this song

Caroline pushes a button on her steering wheel

Caroline: Whats playing?  
Radio Voiceover: playing "We Radiate" By Goldfrapp.  
Caroline: Ta-da

The tire bursts

Caroline: Oh crap

Elena Sighs

**Gilbert's house**  
Mason: No more takers for drinks at the grill? It's like I am with a bunch of adults here  
Jenna: I prefer the term "Role model"  
Mason: Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Alaric, catch that game next week?  
Alaric: Yeah, I look forward to it.  
Damon: You know, I should probably head out too

Mason leaves

Damon: Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess.

He kisses her hand

Jenna: And you are a terrible artist.  
Damon: Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?  
Jenna: I'm still deciding. But I can see a change in Ella and that's because of you so ill let you know.  
Damon: Good enough for me. Alaric, let's not catch that game next week.

He leaves

**Somewhere on the road**  
Me Elena and Caroline are waiting for the tow truck

Ella: Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever.  
Caroline: I know, it's weird. They said they'd be here by now.  
Elena: Yeah. I'm just gonna call Jenna.  
Caroline: No! Let me try the tow people again. And I'll use my mad girl voice.  
Ella: we can walk from here?  
Caroline: I can't just leave my car  
Elena: We'll come back for it.  
Caroline: Just give me a minute  
Elena: Caroline, what part of "I'm worried about Stefan" didn't sink in?  
Caroline: What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?  
Ella: wow Caroline Okay, look. I know that you're upset over Matt but will you stop projecting it onto elena and Stefan.  
Caroline: I'm not projecting anything! You're human, he's a vampire. You're gonna be 70 and in diapers and he's still gonna be smoking hot and you will never have his children, Elena! And you are too maternal to not have children!  
Elena: Where is this coming from?  
Caroline: I'm just trying to be your friend.  
Elena: Okay, well, do me a favor and stop trying.

The tow arrives

Elena: There's the tow, I'm gonna walk  
Caroline: No, Elena, don't!

She catches Elena's arm

Elena: Caroline, you're hurting me.  
Caroline: Don't leave me alone.  
Ella: What's wrong with you?  
Tow guy: Hey there, someone called about a flat tire?  
Elena (looking at Caroline): She did.

She leaves

Ella: Caroline seriously.

I follow elena,

Ella: hey Lena wait

**Mystic Grill**  
Mason parks his car, gets out and is approached by Damon)

Mason: Damon? What? More dog jokes?  
Damon: Nah, those got old

He stabs Mason with the silver knife but Mason removes the knife from his chest

Mason: You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moments like this.  
Damon: Dully noted.  
Mason: I was really looking forward to last call. Now you made an enemy.

**Salvatore's house**  
Victoria and Katherine are still attached to their chairs in the cell

Stefan: Are you gonna tell me why you two came back here or you're just playing another game?  
Katherine: Have you not heard a word that we have said? I've answered that question 5 times over now.  
Stefan: Oh good, make it six.  
Katherine: I want what I want, Stefan and I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list.  
Stefan: Come on Katherine. If you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now.  
Katherine: Still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it.

He rushes over her with a stake but he throws it

Katherine: I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did. I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch.  
Victoria: and that goes with Ella as well.

He rushes over her Katherine and strangles her. His face has changed and he has a stake in his hands

Stefan: Don't you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you.

She throws him against the wall and releases herself then her sister.

Katherine: I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me by surprise once, I wasn't gonna let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan.  
Stefan: What? Why?  
Katherine: I told you, I missed you Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you.

Elena and i enter the house. Katherine and Victoria look at Stefan, they smile and katherine puts a stake in his leg. They leave.

Elena: Hello? Stefan?

Elena is in the living room.

Ella: Stefan?

We turns around and see Victoria and Katherine.

Katherine: You must be Elena.  
Victoria: and you must be Ella.

Victoria scowls at me. I take a deep breath.

Elena: How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?

Katherine doesn't answer and looks at her from top to bottom. She touches her neck with one finger and goes behind her

Katherine: You're asking the wrong questions.  
Ella: what should we be asking, oh by the way Victoria, might want to get your information checked before you go posing around like me.

I smirk and before I know she holds me at my throat.

Victoria: don't think for one second I won't kill you.  
Ella: then do it, kill me, but then why are you back here if you were running from someone.

She drops me.

Victoria: what do you know?  
Ella: I know nothing but now I know you can't kill us.  
Victoria: your tuff I'm suprised at that.  
Ella: what did you expect, trying to impersonate me, attack me?

Stefan arrives.

Stefan: Elena?!

She turns her head. Katherine and Victoria are not there anymore.

Stefan: Are you okay?  
Elena: Not really. Are you okay?  
Stefan: Not really.

They embrace each other.

Stefan to me: you okay?  
Ella: yeah just trying to bring my heart back into my chest.  
Elena: what were you thinking Ella?  
Ella: I don't know, it was the adrenaline, you saw her face when I said do it, they need us alive.

**Mystic Grill**

Caroline is in the bathroom. She looks in the mirror. Katherine is behind her.

Caroline: Katherine.  
Katherine: Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task?  
Caroline: I tried okay? But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend.  
Katherine: Occupy her. That's all I and Victoria asked.  
Caroline: I told her that her relationship was doomed and all that mortality stuff. I think…I really think that I got to her.  
Katherine: I hope so because let's not forget. I already killed you once; I can easily do it again.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Tyler is searching online about the moonstone as Mason arrives

Tyler: How was that barbecue?  
Mason: Not great. Are you still pissed?  
Tyler: Are you still keeping secrets?  
Mason: Yep.  
Tyler: Then I'm still pissed. Hey, you know I was thinking about that stone you were looking for. I might know a couple places it could be.  
Mason: Do you think this is a joke? If you know where it is then tell me  
Tyler: Tell me how the curse's trigger  
Mason: If I tell you, you won't be able to think about anything else. I don't want that for you  
Tyler: I think I can handle knowing.  
Mason: You think that you can handle it, tough guy? You have no idea  
Tyler: You want your stupid rock or not?!

Mason pushes him against the wall

Mason: Tell me where it is!  
Tyler: Tell me what triggers the curse!  
Mason: You have to kill somebody! Human blood! You take another person's life away from them and then the curse is yours forever! Can you handle that?

**Mystic Grill**  
Caroline is sitting alone at a table. Elena and Stefan enter.

Caroline: Elena  
Elena: Hey.

Stefan goes to a table while Elena talks with Caroline

Caroline: Oh my god. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me.  
Elena: It's okay, Caroline. Everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?  
Caroline: So… you're not mad at me?  
Elena: You were just being a good friend…in your own way.  
Caroline: My own head case, horrible way. Elena, I really am sorry.

Elena smiles and joins Stefan at a table

Stefan: I'm starving.  
Elena: Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you.  
Stefan: Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the lengths she would go to.  
Elena: If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her.  
Stefan: Elena, you caught her off guard. It doesn't mean that you're safe.  
Elena: I'm not afraid of her.  
Stefan: Well, you should be.  
Elena: If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now.  
Stefan: If today taught me anything, is that Katherine is used to getting her way.  
Elena: You're not actually saying that we should what she says?  
Stefan: Listen, she's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone.  
Elena: Yeah, no, I get it. She's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?  
Stefan: This is the reality of our situation.  
Elena: Well, reality sucks.

Caroline is listening to all their conversation

Elena: This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us.  
Stefan: She already has, Elena.

They look at each other and Elena leaves. Damon has heard this.

Damon is going out of the Mystic Grill. Victoria is waiting for him.

Victoria: Bad day?  
Damon: Bad century. I heard you were on in town btw wrong hair colour.  
Victoria: I know already met my doppelgänger.  
Damon: what did you do to her?  
Victoria: surpassingly nothing, bit shocked about how she handled herself, you know how to pick the tough ones.  
Damon: what's the matter? jealous?  
Victoria: I don't do jealous.  
Damon: you just don't care about anyone but yourself, but that's okay because I hate you?  
Victoria: why so mean?  
Damon: I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self.  
Victoria: Well, werewolves aren't easy prey.  
Damon: What do you know about werewolves?  
Victoria: Why don't you ask your brother? Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead.  
Damon: Been there, done that. At least this time it'll worth it.

She's gone.

**Gilbert's house**  
Elena goes in her bedroom. Stefan is here

Stefan: Are you okay?

She smiles and embraces him

Elena: I hated that fight.  
Stefan: I know me too. It felt too real.

She kisses him

Elena: Did you see Caroline?  
Stefan: Yeah.  
Elena: We were right. Katherine and Victoria got to her. She was hanging on to every single word.  
Stefan: It won't be long before they get a play by play.  
Elena: I wish I was wrong but I know Caroline too well. It was so obvious that something was up today.  
Stefan: You're not wrong. It's pure Victoria and Katherine. She's always finding somebody to do her dirty work.  
Elena: All this…just to get you back.  
Stefan: It's not why she's here, okay? No matter what she says, I know her. Katherine doesn't care about anybody but herself, she never has. She's incapable of love. She's here for another reason.

**Somewhere in Mystic Falls**  
Victoria is walking alone. She looks at the moon.

**Mystic Falls, 1864**  
Victoria and Katherine are in the woods. She turns her head and sees Damon and Stefan dead, on the floor. George Lockwood approaches.

Victoria: George  
George: Your carriage is just waiting.  
Katherine: All done, George. Thank you.  
George: Now it's your part of the deal.  
Victoria: If anyone learns of our escape, I will find you and I will kill you. Don't think that I won't.

She gives him the moonstone

George: We should take each other secrets to the grave. Now, you must hurry.

He leaves. Victoria hesitates, then they runs towards Damon and Stefan's bodies. They touch their faces and look at them

Katherine: I love you, Stefan. We will be together again, I promise.  
Victoria: I love you Damon.

Victoria kisses Damon then leaves.

**Somewhere in Mystic Falls**  
Victoria touches her lips and smiles


	28. Kill or Be Killed

**Kill or Be Killed**

**One Year Ago - Emerald Coast, Florida**

Mason in in a bar

Mason: Alright, Carlos. It's it for me.

He pays and goes outside. A man follows him. Mason goes to his car. The man pushes him

Jimmy: Mason!  
Mason: Hey Jimmy. Easy. Let's get you home.  
Jimmy: Screw you!

He pushes him again

Jimmy: I know about you and Marla.  
Mason: What are you talking about? You've had too much to drink.

Jimmy strangles him. Mason pushes him

Mason: Dude! What's up?! It's me, Mason! I'm not messing with Marla. You know that!

Jimmy punches Mason in the face

Mason: You don't want to do this buddy.  
Jimmy: I'll kill you!

Jimmy throws Mason on the floor and kicks him in the stomach. Mason catches his arm and Pushes him. Then, he carries him and throws him on the floor. Jimmy's head hit the floor very hard. He's dead

Mason: Jimmy? Jimmy?

**Lockwood's Mansion**  
Tyler: Wait, the guy died? You killed him?  
Mason: He kept coming at me. He got in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend.  
Tyler: Were you?  
Mason: No. No. I wouldn't do that, he was my friend. He was drunk and attacked me. It was self-defense.  
Tyler: And it triggered the curse.  
Mason: On every full moon, I lose control. If I don't sedate myself and chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path. You have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck. Any death at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this. You don't want it Tyler, trust me.  
Mason: Alright. Where is the moonstone? A deal is a deal. I answered your questions.  
Tyler: Um, yeah, I'm not sure but I'm guessing it's in here.

He goes toward his father's safe

Tyler: My dad, he was very kooky about his hiding spots but I figured most of them out over the years.

He opens the safe

Tyler: It's all yours.

Mason looks inside the safe but the moonstone isn't there  
Tyler: Are you gonna tell me what's so important about this rock or what?  
Mason: I told you, it's just something I want. Sentimental value.  
Tyler: Yeah, I'm not really buying that. Why do you really want it?  
Mason: Do you know where it is or not?  
Tyler: No, I figured it would be in here, man.

**Gilbert's house**  
Elena is in the bathroom. Jeremy is here too.

Jeremy: I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf.  
Elena: We're not sure about that yet. The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is.  
Jeremy: It should be enough easy for us to figure it out.  
Elena: There is no us. I said that I wouldn't keep things from you anymore. That doesn't mean that I want you involved in it.  
Jeremy: By definition of being in this family, I'm involved.  
Elena: This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, okay I don't want you to get hurt.  
Jeremy: Alright. Just saying.

He leaves. In Elena's room she opens her closet. When she closes it, Stefan is here

Stefan: Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

She closes the door and kisses him

Elena: Hi.  
Stefan: Hey.

They embrace each other

Stefan: Are you ready for today?  
Elena: No. I hate fighting with you, even if it's fake.  
Stefan: I know but if Katherine and Victoria think that we are fighting, then they will think that they are winning and it keeps them from following through with their threats.  
Elena: Yeah. But it doesn't make it any easier. Neither does knowing that Caroline will be there, reporting everything back to their.  
Stefan: Hey, everything's gonna be okay. Yes, we have to keep up this ruse for a little while but the best way to keep them from hurting anybody, from hurting you.  
Elena: Just promise me that she won't get her way with us. We can fake a fight, we can pretend that her threats are tearing us apart but none of it is's real, okay?  
Stefan: Okay, how about this? Today, when we're fighting, if I say "I can't do this anymore, Elena", what I'll really mean is that I love you.  
Elena: And when I say, "Fine Stefan, whatever", well that means I love you too.

They kiss

**Caroline's house**  
Liz is taking some boxes. Caroline arrives

Caroline: Are you off today?  
Liz: The historical society volunteer picnic is today. You're the one who signed me up.  
Caroline: I know. I just assumed you'd bale.  
Liz: No. I'm gonna spend the whole day with my daughter.  
Caroline: You're gonna pretend to be a mother?  
Liz: I'll bring my gun if it gets rough. Come on, give me one day. I've been buried in work mode, I've barely seen you.  
Caroline: Well be warned, I'm in a mood.  
Liz: Goody for me. What was Elena doing here so late last night?  
Caroline: Elena wasn't… yes um… Elena was here. She just needed to talk. Her and Stefan are going through a rough patch.  
Liz: Is everything okay with you?  
Caroline: I'm fine.  
Liz: It's just lately you seem different.  
Caroline: I'm not different, I'm fine.  
Liz: I know you think I don't notice these things but I do. What's going on with you?  
Caroline: You know there's pretending to be a mother and then there's reality. Let's not push our luck, okay?

She leaves

**Mystic Falls Public Park**  
It's the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day. Carol Lockwood is doing a speech

Carol: This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks.

Mason is removing boxes from his trunk. Stefan joins him.

Mason: Stefan right? The other Salvatore.  
Stefan: The nice one. The one offering an apology.  
Mason: Not interested.  
Stefan: Look, my brother acted impulsively.  
Mason: You think?  
Stefan: If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?  
Mason: I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife.  
Stefan: He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one.  
Mason: Tell your brother to watch his back.

Stefan catches Mason's arm

Stefan: Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have kill Damon by now. There's one of you. There's two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back.  
Mason: If he comes at me…  
Stefan: He won't.

They shake their hands and Mason leaves. Damon joins Stefan

Damon: What are you doing?  
Stefan: Negotiating peace on your behalf.  
Damon: I don't want peace.  
Stefan: Consider it opposite day.  
Damon: Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem.  
Stefan: No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems.

He leaves

**Mystic Grill**  
Jeremy is at a table. He looks at Tyler. Sarah and Aimee are at the pool table. Sarah looks at Jeremy

Sarah: When did Jeremy Gilbert get so cute?  
Aimee: Oh no, stay away, that guy is damages goods.

Jeremy joins Tyler at his table

Jeremy: Hey man, how have you been?  
Tyler: Since when?  
Jeremy: I don't know, I haven't seen you much since your father's funeral. I just figured maybe you'd want…  
Tyler: I'm fine, Gilbert  
Jeremy: Yeah, okay.

He starts to leaves

Tyler: Wait, hold up. I'm sorry. Bad day, bad month. Listen, you were cool that day, at the wake. Thanks for that. I felt like kind of a freak show.  
Jeremy: Yeah, I know the feeling well. What are you doing here?  
Tyler: Distracting myself.

Aimee and Sarah rejoin them

Aimee: Hey, thanks for the text. Where too?  
Tyler: My place. My mom is gone all day. Empty house, full stocked bar…  
Aimee: Margaritas?  
Tyler: Sure

He looks at Jeremy

Tyler: You in?  
Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah, I'm in  
Aimee: Let's do it

They leave

**Mystic Falls' public park**  
Mason is helping Liz

Liz: Oh thanks Mason  
Mason: Hey Sheriff, you've got a second?  
Liz: I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz.  
Mason: Alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council.  
Liz: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Mason: I know you and the others founding families have a secret council.  
Liz: If that were true then you'd know it's a secret and isn't discuss with non-council members.  
Mason: I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer. Look, I know vampires exist and you have two of them living right under your nose.  
Liz: Really?  
Mason: Yeah  
Liz: Who would they be?  
Mason: Damon and Stefan Salvatore.  
Liz: That's impossible. I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town?  
Mason: I know it's a lot to digest.  
Liz: No. I watched him kill vampires. He's an ally; he's part of the council.  
Mason: Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved to town?  
Liz: They walk in the sun, Mason.  
Mason: They've evolved. It's not 1864. They figured it out, Liz.  
Liz: No. Damon Salvatore is my friend.  
Mason: What if I can prove it to you?

They look at Stefan and Damon.

Me Elena and Caroline are talking, while painting a veranda.

Caroline: So suddenly, she's in the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most. I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this.  
Ella: Oh, no, sorry. Then what happened?  
Caroline: Well, I was a bitch which is part of the course with us. (To Elena) So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?  
Elena: No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind.  
Caroline: You said that Victoria and Katherine are dangerous. Maybe he's got a point.  
Elena: Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just…  
Caroline: Just what?  
Elena: I just thought that we were stronger than that.

Damon joins Liz

Damon: Hey, I saw you with Mason earlier. What was that about?  
Liz: I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods.  
Damon: That's why I'm here for, put me to work. Should I go help him?  
Liz: Oh no. You know, he's… I'm sure he's fine.  
Damon: Are you okay, Liz? You seem really upset.  
Liz: It's Caroline. We had a moment.  
Damon: Is there anything I can do?  
Liz: No, Damon. Thank you. It's just horrible parental skills paying off in spades.

I am continuing to paint as well as Elena and Caroline. Elena looks at Stefan. He looks at her. Caroline is looking at them

Caroline: Oh, oh. Longing looks are being exchanged.  
Elena: I'm gonna go talk to him.  
Caroline: No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea.

Elena leaves and Damon joins me and Caroline

Damon: What's her problem?  
Ella: i have no idea.  
Damon to Caroline: Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?  
Caroline: Don't worry about it.

Elena joins Stefan

Elena: Do you still care about Katherine?  
Stefan: Don't do this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not.  
Elena: So this is not for discussion. That's what you're saying?

Caroline is listening to them

Stefan: No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us.

They look at Caroline. They both pretend that they're not listening

Elena: Okay, when?  
Stefan: I don't know  
Elena: I saw her Stefan. It's like we are the same person. How could you hate her and be in love with me?  
Stefan: You're reaching. I'm not… I'm not Damon.  
Elena: How about we don't bring Damon into this right now?  
Stefan: You know, I can't… I can't do this anymore, Elena.  
Elena: Fine, Stefan. Whatever.

Elena leaves. Damon is still with me and Caroline. Caroline leaves

Ella: what is going on with everyone recently?

I ask out loud confused as to what in the world is going on.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Aimee and Sarah are dancing. Tyler and Jeremy are drinking. Aimee join Tyler

Aimee: Where is mine?  
Tyler: Have at it.

They go toward the bar

Aimee: Thanks for having us over. I think Sarah's got a thing for Jeremy.  
Tyler: Well, good for Sarah.  
Aimee: Look, I'm really embarrassed about slutting it up with you that day at the swimming hole. I'm really not like that, I promise you.  
Tyler: You don't need to apologise.  
Aimee: Friends?  
Tyler: Yeah, sure.

They drink

Sarah takes Jeremy's notebook

Sarah: Can I see?  
Jeremy: No, no. No way.  
Aimee: I want to see.  
Tyler: Yeah, let's see. What's Van Gogh got going on?  
Jeremy: Okay, yeah. Check it out.

She looks at Jeremy's drawings

Sarah: Scary demon wolf thing.

Tyler seems uncomfortable. Jeremy looks at him

Tyler: What's this about?

He takes the notebook and looks at the drawings

Jeremy: Just some sketches. You still draw, Tyler?  
Tyler: A little, but not much. You know, I've got something I'm actually working on. Come on, I'll show you  
Jeremy: Yeah. Okay, sure

They go in the office

Tyler: It's on the desk

Jeremy looks on the desk but there's nothing. Tyler closes the door

Jeremy: I don't really see anything.

Tyler rushes over him, pushes him against the wall and strangles him

Tyler: What were those pictures about?  
Jeremy: I can't breathe.  
Tyler: Answer me! Why? Why wolf pictures?  
Jeremy: Because… because I know.  
Tyler: You know what? You know what Jeremy?!  
Jeremy: I know what you are.

Mystic Falls' public park  
Mason's drinking lemonade. Damon joins him.

Damon: Hello, Mason. Working hard?  
Mason: Doing my part  
Damon: I heard you talked to Stefan  
Mason: Nice guy.  
Damon: Yeah, a lot nicer than me.  
Mason: Nice is overrated  
Damon: That's what I think.  
Mason: You have a good day, Damon.

He leaves. I arrives

Ella: Please tell me that you were just bonding and not doing anything studpid.  
Damon: no nothing stupid.  
Ella: what you do?  
Damon: what do you mean?  
Ella: you have got your mischievous grin what did you do?  
Damon: alright fine, I stabbed him with a silver knife.  
Ella: what were you thinking?  
Damon: I needed to find out if it affected him it didn't and now he's pissed.  
Ella: I wonder why, sometimes you need to use your brain before you act.

Stefan comes over.

Stefan: what were you doing with mason Lockwood?  
Damon: just trying to see what you two were talking about,  
Stefan: I was trying to fix your mess, didn't work.

A little girl comes by and offers Damon some lemonade.

Little Girl: Would you like some lemonade?  
Damon: Thank you, sweetie.

Damon drinks lemonade but spits it out. Liz looks at him.

Ella: What's wrong?  
Damon: Vervain. Vervain.

I hand Damon a water bottle which he snatches out of my hands and drinks it.

Elena is alone painting as Caroline joins her.

Caroline: You okay?  
Elena: No.  
Caroline: You know, maybe it's for the best.  
Elena: It's not for the best, Caroline. None of this is for the best. I'm sorry, okay? I… I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend.  
Caroline: No. I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all.

She sees her mom on the phone, leaving the park

Caroline: Is she leaving? Where is my mom going?

Liz is on the phone

Liz: Look, I can't talk here. Just get Jesse and meet me down the hill at the entrance. And bring a… yes we need it.  
Caroline: What's wrong?  
Liz: Nothing. I just have something…  
Caroline: You mean work? You've surprised me. You last longer than 5 minutes.  
Liz: It's important  
Caroline: It always is  
Liz: I'm sorry.

She leaves. Elena rejoins Caroline

Elena: What's going on?  
Caroline: I don't know. Something's up.

Damon is drinking water. He's very angry.

Damon: I'm gonna kill him.  
Stefan: Listen to me! Sit! Sit!  
Damon: I'm not listening anymore of your "give peace a chance" crap. He's dead!  
Stefan: Okay. I don't like it. He's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down  
Damon: Alright. Let's do it.  
Ella: I'm coming with you.  
Damon: no your not.  
Stefan: I'm with Damon on this one.  
Ella: I'm not staying I can help you, ill follow you anyway.  
Damon: alright come on, stay close.

Damon sees Mason going into the woods

Damon: Woods. Trash duty. Come on

I follow the brothers into the woods. Caroline and Elena are going into the woods

Elena: Where are you going? What's going on?  
Caroline: I need to be able to hear better.  
Elena: Hear what?  
Caroline: Something's wrong, Elena.  
Elena: Caroline...  
Caroline: Shh.

Mason is in the woods. Stefan and Damon arrive

Damon: Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start.

Mason bends down. Stefan is shot I bend down and check him out.

Ella: omg Stefan!  
Damon: Ella you need to the out of here now.  
Another shot is fired and Damon falls to the floor.

I dash over to him.

Ella: Damon?

I then hear another shot and a pain in my back. I collapse to the floor. I have just been shot.

Caroline has heard everything

Caroline: Oh god.  
Elena: What is it?

Caroline: Stefan and Damon and Ella.  
Elena: What? Are they okay? What about Ella?

Me Stefan and Damon are on the floor I am loosing a lot of blood but can hear voices in the background. i can feel myself fading. Liz and some of her deputies arrive

Liz: Thank you, Mason

She injects me, Damon and Stefan with vervain even though it doesn't affect me I can barely feel anything.

Mason: she isn't a vampire?  
Liz: what?  
Mason: she's human.  
Liz: omg.

Mason leaves.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Tyler: How do you know about all this?  
Jeremy: My uncle John left this old diary lying around. It was written by a crazy Gilbert ancestor who wrote about this curse that ran in your family.  
Tyler: A curse about what?  
Jeremy: Werewolves. It's crazy, right? But then, Matt was attacked by a wolf under a full moon and your uncle had just gotten back to town. It was too weird. Is it true?  
Tyler: About my uncle? Yeah.  
Jeremy: Bu you… you're not…  
Tyler: A wolf? I'm sorry, werewolf? No. I mean, not yet. Just saying that out loud, I sound insane.  
Jeremy: I don't think so but then again, I always did believe in the crazy stuff.  
Tyler: According to my uncle, you have to trigger the curse. Somebody has to die at your hands, like a murder or an accident. I basically have to cause death and then boom: next full moon I'm howling on all fours.  
Jeremy: Is that why he came back? To tell you all this?  
Tyler: Yeah, right. He had to tell me. I caught him. He's not here for me.

He takes the moonstone from his pocket and shows it to Jeremy

Tyler: He's here for this.

**Woods:**  
Caroline and Elena are in the woods looking for Liz, Damon and Stefan but suddenly Caroline stops)

Elena: What is it?  
Caroline: They've all been here.  
She bends down and looks at a plant. There's blood on it

Elena: What?

Mason arrives

Mason: What are you two doing out here?  
Elena: Have you seen Stefan?  
Mason: Yeah Elena, I've seen him. Seen Damon too. Your sister too, to bad for her  
Elena: Where are they?  
Mason: You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out.

He looks at Caroline

Mason: Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her.

She goes toward him but he catches Elena and strangles her from behind

Mason: Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here.  
Caroline: I can take you  
Mason: Wanna bet?  
Caroline: Yeah. I do.

She rushes over him. Catches him and pushes him against a tree

Caroline: I told you

She kicks him in the leg, throws him on the floor and kicks him on the stomach with strength. He's thrown against the tree and falls on the floor

Caroline: Come on

They leave

**Ruins:**  
Damon wakes up. Liz shoots him in the leg. He looks over at his brother and then sees his motionless girlfriend at the other side of the ruin.

Liz: This is how it's gonna work. Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?  
Damon: Liz, please she's going to die.  
Liz: she wasn't supposed to be there I didn't know she was there one of the deputies shot her. I'm sorry for Ella but right now how many are you?

Damon doesn't answer he just stays quiet. She shoots him again. He screams.

Liz: How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?

He doesn't answer. She shoots Stefan.

Liz: I will drag this out painfully.  
Damon: But you're my friend.  
Liz: Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast.

Elena and Caroline arrive at the ruins

Elena: What is that?

Caroline hears her mother telling her deputies to kill Stefan and Damon. Ella's down there barely conscious I can hear her heart fading slowly.

Elena: Caroline. Caroline, what is it?  
Caroline: My mom. She's killing them.  
Elena: What?! We have to stop her! I have to get Ella.  
Caroline: No, I can't. Elena, she's gonna find out about me. Elena!

Elena goes into the ruins. Liz is still in the ruins

Liz: Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both. Check it out.

They hear someone. One of the deputies is going to check it out. Elena hits him with a plank and then goes into the cell

Liz: Elena! What are you doing?  
Elena: You can't kill them. I'm not gonna let you. Please.

Elena notices her sister on the floor a pool of blood surrounding her.

Elena: omg.

They hear a noise. The door closes by itself.

Deputy: What was that?  
Liz: Who else is with you?

Caroline is here. She kills one of the deputies and then punches the other one

Caroline: Hi mom.

Damon and Stefan are now awake. Damon is feeding on one of the deputies and then he dashes over and feeds me his blood. Once he sees me regaining conciousness he checks on Stefan. Elena is sitting with Stefan.

Damon: You need to drink some deputy blood.  
Stefan: No. I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer.  
Caroline: Damon's right you know. If there's ever time to break your diet…  
Elena: He said he didn't want it, okay?

I start to move again, I can feel the pain fading and my eyes flutter open and I gasp.

Damon: hey.  
Ella: hi.

I try and sit up but it's too painful.

Damon: hey, hey take it easy, your still healing. I'm taking you to the boarding house shortly.

I nod but barely understand anything, lost too much blood. Damon the turns to Liz

Damon: This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you. What am I gonna do with you?  
Caroline: You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you.  
Liz: Then kill me.  
Caroline: No!  
Liz: I can't take this. Kill me now.  
Damon: But you were gonna drag it out so painfully.

He catches her

Caroline: No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Stefan: Damon, don't!  
Elena: Damon, please!  
Ella: guys stop he won't kill her.  
Damon: Relax guys. No one is killing anybody.

I smile slightly at him.

Damon: You're my friend

He looks at the deputies

Damon: We've got to clean this up.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Jeremy is looking at the moonstone

Jeremy: What is it?  
Tyler: It's a moonstone. I looked it up online. It's a natural rock but there supposed to have all sorts of supernatural legends attached to them.  
Jeremy: Why didn't you give it to him?  
Tyler: Because he wants it. I'm a dick that way. It's important to him for some reason but I don't trust the guy so I'm not just gonna hand it to him.

Aimee and Sarah arrive

Sarah: Found you!  
Aimee: Hey, you guys are missing all the drinking.  
Sarah: Oh, I'm sorry. Were you two having a moment?  
Tyler: No, we're good.  
Sarah: Hey, hey, what is that?  
Tyler: It's... woah, hey.

She takes the moonstone

Aimee: Pretty  
Tyler: Okay, let's not play with the rock.  
Aimee: Well, come and get it  
Tyler: Look, I'll play along for a little bit but seriously, give it back  
Sarah: Lookie here

Sarah has the stone

Sarah: Snooze, you lose

She runs, he goes after her

Tyler: You're lucky. You're cute when you're drunk.  
Sarah: I want Jeremy to come get it.  
Tyler: Give me a break.  
Aimee: Sarah, don't be a bad drunk.  
Sarah: Jeremy, come upstairs with me. See how a bad drunk I can be.  
Jeremy: I'm good, thanks

Tyler goes on the stairs and tries to takes the moonstone from Sarah's hands. He takes it and she falls and hits her head on the floor

Jeremy: Sarah!  
Aimee: Sarah, oh my god!  
Tyler: She fell!  
Aimee: She's not moving. Oh my god.

Sarah opens her eyes and laughs

Sarah: I fooled you.  
Aimee: Oh my god.  
Sarah: You pushed me down the stairs!  
Jeremy: Look, he didn't mean it okay? You got her?

She gets up and leaves with Aimee

Boarding House  
I am in Damon's room and I am awake. I don't feel pain anymore. I sit up slowly and see Damon standing sitting at the end of the bed.

Ella: Hi.

He turns to look at me with a worried face but turns into relief.

Damon: hey, how you feeling?  
Ella: better bit tired, little pain but ill be fine, thank you again for saving my life.  
Damon: if you would of listened to me you wouldn't have been shot,

I go quiet.

Ella: I'm sorry I was stupid okay, I should of listened to you,but you know me I don't listen to anyone.  
Damon: sometimes you going to have to, we almost lost you today.  
Ella: but you didn't, I'm still here.  
Damon: barely.  
Ella: I'm sorry Damon.  
Damon: it's fine but next time I ask you to do someone don't be stubborn and try and help.

I smile,

Ella: okay.  
Damon: go back to sleep I'm going to check on Liz.

I nod as he kisses my forehead.

Damon: what am I going to do with you?

He smirks and I smile.

Ella: what ever you like, but right now I'm sleepy.

He gets up and leaves his room closing the door behind him and I lie back down on the soft pillow on his bed and close my eyes.

Caroline arrives in the house with luggage

Caroline: Hey, sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mom was gonna be here.  
Elena: Damon says it'll take 3 days' tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner.

Stefan joins the girls

Caroline: Hey! You get some bunny in you?  
Stefan: Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you.

Damon is in a cell, in the basement. Liz is on the phone

Liz: A stomach bug. Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow.

She looks at Damon

Liz: Or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Good night

She hangs up and gives the phone to Damon

Damon: Thank you. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. Brought you a good thread count. And once the vervain is worked out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman.

Caroline, Stefan and Elena arrive at the cell and listen do the conversation

Liz: Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't want to see her.  
Damon: She's your daughter, Liz.  
Liz: Not anymore. My daughter's gone.  
Damon: You have no idea how wrong you are about that.

He looks at Caroline. She leaves, Elena follows her. Stefan sees the fridge and opens it. He takes a blood pouch and looks at it. Elena arrives

Elena: Stefan, I think that we should… what are you doing?  
Stefan: Katherine took a little vervain every day and built up a tolerance to it.. I could do the same with blood. I could learn to control myself on it  
Elena: But you can't, Stefan. You don't have to.  
Stefan: I almost died tonight, Elena. Because I was too weak.  
Elena: But the last time that you drank human blood…  
Stefan: I told you I'll find a way to stop Victoria and Katherine, didn't I? Well this is it, this is the only way because she's stronger than me. And unless I change this, I can't protect you.  
Elena: Can we talk about this later?  
Stefan: No, this is real. No more pretend.

She looks at him and leaves

Caroline is in Damons room with me when Elena joins us

Elena: hey how you feeling Ell?  
Ella: better, staying here tonight tell Jenna.

Elena nods.

Elena: You want me to take you home Caroline?  
Caroline: I can't go home.  
Ella: Why not?  
Caroline: Because I'm scared.  
Elena: Why are you scared? Caroline, you can talk to me.  
Caroline: Katherine's gonna be there and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her.  
Elena: I know and I've been so mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you. Who did she threaten?  
Caroline: Matt, she threatened Matt and I'm so scared of her Elena! I am so scared of her.  
Ella: And you should be. Caroline, we all should be.  
Caroline: Why is she doing this? Why are they doing this? What do they want?  
Ella: That's the million dollar question.

We embrace Caroline for a while comforting out scared friend.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Mason is leaving a message to Liz

Mason: Hey Sheriff, its Mason Lockwood. I just want to make sure everything went okay today. I didn't see you later and… give me a call will you?

He hangs up. Tyler arrives

Mason: Hey.  
Tyler: I almost killed a girl today.  
Mason: What?  
Tyler: It was an accident. I was being stupid. She's okay though but there I was and just for a moment, for a split second, I hoped she would die. Look, whatever this is inside me, I don't want any part of it. I don't ever want to feel that way again, I won't, I can't.  
Mason: I know.

Tyler gives him the moonstone

Mason: Thank you.  
Tyler: Yeah.

Salvatore's house  
Elena tucks a blanket around Caroline in a spare bedroom. She gets up and walks out of the room where she bumps into Damon.

Elena: Caroline is sleeping in the spare room to scared to go home.

Damon nods.

Elena: I'm going home. What you did for Caroline's mom, that's the Damon we all know is in there and ella has seen that in so many ways so thank you for being there.

She opens the door to leave.

Damon: ill so anything to protect your sister and you. Oh and hey, Stefan didn't drink the people blood, if you were curious, but he needs to and deep down you know that.

Stefan is in the Salvatore's library. Elena rejoins him

Stefan: You can come in.  
Elena: Do you really think that you can control it?  
Stefan: I don't know but if I don't try…  
Elena: So a little bit every day?  
Stefan: Yeah, just a few drops of blood in my system. I think it's worth trying.  
Elena: So do I, but I don't want you to do it alone.  
She takes a paper-knife

Stefan: What are you doing?

She cuts her hand.

Elena: It's you and me, Stefan. Always.

He drinks her blood. His face changes. She kisses him. His face becomes normal again. They kiss again.

**The woods**  
Mason is in the woods. A car is waiting for him. He goes in the car. Victoria is in the car with newly dyed brown hair.

Victoria: I've been waiting

**One year ago - Emerald Coast, Florida**  
Mason's eyes are yellow. Victoria arrives

Victoria: Mason? What happened?  
Mason: Jimmy attacked me.  
Victoria: What? Why?  
Mason: He said that I hit on Marla.  
Victoria: Why would he think that?

She embraces him

Mason: He's dead. I killed him.

She looks at Jimmy's body and smiles

Victoria: Everything's gonna be okay.

**The woods**  
Mason tries to kiss Victoria but she pushes him away.

Victoria: What was that stunt today that you pulled with Damon and Stefan Salvatore?  
Mason: I thought you would be happy about that.  
Victoria: I told you to stay away from them.  
Mason: Why do you even care?  
Victoria: I don't want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone.

He smiles

Victoria: You got it?  
Mason: I got it.

They kiss


	29. Plan B

This is one of my favourite chapter write write and I'm finally getting into the better half the the season.

thank you again support support.

Anna

* * *

**Plan B**

**Boarding House**  
Damon and I are in his bed. He is sleeping. I lie next to him and watch him sleep.

Damon: You're staring.  
Ella: I'm gazing.  
Damon: It's creepy.  
Elena: It's romantic.

He opens his eyes and glances at me. He proceeds to put a pillow over his face so she can't stare at him anymore.

Ella: (laughs) Hey!

I remove it. Damon rolls on top of me and kisses me with passion.

Ella: Oh, this is bad of us.  
Damon: Yes, it is.

Damon starts to kiss my neck.

Damon: how you feeling?  
Ella: good, better. So what are you going to do about Mason?  
Damon: I don't know but we will find a way to figure it out.  
Ella: have you heard of Victoria or Katherine since last?  
Damon: no I haven't.  
Ella: what she say to you?  
Damon: just that she underestimated you.  
Ella: what can I say sometimes I think I underestimate myself.

He smiles as he lies on top of me.

**Victoria's Room**  
Mason rolls Victoria over on the bed. His hands explore her body and he starts to kiss down her neck and chest. Victoria giggles.

Victoria: Shhh.

Mason stops kissing her stomach and looks at her. Katherine places her finger to his lips.

Victoria: Ms. Flowers will think I'm a floozy if I have a man in here.  
Mason: Why are you staying here?  
Victoria: Because I like this little bed and breakfast, don't you?  
Mason: I love it.

Victoria rolls on top of him and they kiss passionately.

**Gilbert House**  
Elena and stefan are in her room on her bed.

Elena: Okay, I, um, I need be in the shower.  
Stefan: Love it, let's go!  
Elena: No, just me. I'm late. I'm decorating at the Lockwood charity thing.  
Stefan: Well, what do you know. So am I.  
Elena: You think that's really a good idea to be at their house today? Mason Lockwood tried to kill you and Damon.

**Victoria's Room**  
Victoria pushes Mason down on the bed and kisses his chest. Mason laughs. Victoria stops kissing him and looks down at him.

Victoria: Where is the moonstone?  
Mason: Somewhere safe.  
Victoria: Don't you trust me?  
Mason: I don't trust anyone.

**Gilbert House**  
Stefan: I don't trust Mason. I want to be there today to keep an eye on him.  
Elena: Okay.

She picks up a needle from her end table and sits up.

Elena: But then we can't touch or talk and no lingering stares.  
Stefan: No, none of that.

Stefan rubs his hand up and down Elena's arm.

Elena: What do you think will happen if Katherine or Victoria finds out that we were fake fighting?

Victoria's Room  
Victoria: You scared I'm gonna kill you?  
Mason: No, you won't.

She kisses his lips. She pushes his chin up and starts to kiss his neck. She bites his neck.

Mason: Ow! Vic, easy!

She looks at him.

Victoria: Did I hurt you? Sorry.

**Boarding House**  
I walk out of Damon's bathroom with a towel around my self he is still in bed. I walk into his wardrobe and grab black skinny jeans a white tank and combat boots. I turn around and Damon is infront of me.

Ella: oh crap, seriously. You gave me a heart attack.

Damon laughs.

Damon: you'll live like always. What are you doing today?  
Ella: I'm helping set up stuff at the Lockwoods.  
Damon: well what do you know so am I.  
Ella: are you sure that's a good idea with mason around.  
Damon: what better way to go figure him out then to see what he does.  
Ella: are you sure it's wise.  
Damon: I don't know but he tried to kill us and you he's not going to get away with it.

I smile at his words. I put my arms around his neck.  
Ella: your hot when your mad you know that?

He grins.

Damon: oh really.

I nod and kiss him passionately and escape the kiss leaving him and walk back into his room to change.

**Gilbert House**  
Elena pricks her fingertip with the point of the needle

Elena: Ow.  
Stefan: Did it hurt?  
Elena: It's okay. A little bit every day to make you stronger, right?

He takes her finger and drinks her blood.

**Victoria's room**  
Victoria licks the blood off of Mason's neck.

Mason: What happens once I give you the moonstone?  
Victoria: We'll live happily ever after. I promise.  
Mason: I'll bring it tonight, I promise.  
Victoria: You know I love you.  
Mason: I love you too.

**Boarding House**  
Damon and i are in the lounge when we hear someone knocking on the door, and he answers it. It's Jeremy.

Ella: Jer what are you doing here?  
Jeremy: I need to talk to you two.  
Damon: And why do I need to talk to you?

Damon tries to close the door on him. Jeremy pushes it back open.

Ella: Damon be nice. What is it Jeremy?  
Jeremy: Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet.  
Damon: Wow, fascinating. Not enough.

I nudge Damon as he attempts to close the door again, but Jeremy pushes back.

Jeremy: But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here.  
Ella: A moonstone?  
Jeremy: And I know where it is.  
Damon: And you're bringing this to us why?  
Jeremy: Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?  
Ella: does elena know your doing this, and im not okay with it but its your life.

Jeremy smiles at me but doesn't answer

Damon: Oh, you haven't told her Elena, have you?  
Jeremy: Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this.  
Ella: which I agree with but I can't actually force you to not be,

Damon steps aside. Jeremy walks in and Damon closes the door.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
There are people everyone helping to set up for the Masquerade Ball. Inside, Jenna and Carol are talking.

Carol: Jenna, thanks for helping wrangle the volunteers.  
Jenna: Of course, it's for a good cause. Plus, I have always been a sucker for the Masquerade Ball.  
Carol: So was Richard. This was always his favourite party of the year.

Matt and Tyler carry a table into the room and almost drop it.

Matt: Wait, wait, wait, Tyler!

Carol looks over at them.

Carol: Boys! Be careful with that! It's from the 1800s. (To Jenna) Excuse me. Tyler!  
Tyler: Mom, we got it.

Tyler and Matt continue to carefully move the table. Carol walks over to them. Jenna walks into another room and sees Stefan.

Jenna: Stefan, hey!  
Stefan: Hey.  
Jenna: I'm cooking dinner tonight. Ric will be there, you should come.  
Stefan: You know, Elena and I, we're kind of taking a - a pause.  
Jenna: Really?  
Stefan: Yeah.  
Jenna: Because that's not what it sounded like this morning.

Stefan tries to muster a face of confusion, but fails to fool her.

Jenna: Light sleeper. You know what? I heard nothing.

She smiles and leaves. Bonnie is outside, carrying a box. Elena sees her and walks over to her.

Elena: You're here.  
Bonnie: I'm here.

Elena takes some candles out of the box Bonnie us carrying. Bonnie glances around the yard.

Elena: Caroline's not coming. I told you.  
Bonnie: Just making sure.  
Elena: You know, eventually, you're gonna have to talk to her.  
Bonnie: Could you make it a little less obvious you're on her side?  
Elena: There are no sides, Bonnie.  
Bonnie: Come on! Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other. Losing Caroline was bad enough; I didn't think I'd lose you too.  
Elena: Come with me.  
Bonnie: Where?  
Elena: Not here. Some place quiet. We have to talk.

She holds her hand out. Bonnie takes it and they walk away.

**Boarding House**  
Liz is lying on her cot in the Salvatore basement. Caroline comes in. Liz sits up. Caroline walks over to her and looks down at her tray of food.

Caroline: You didn't eat much. (Awkward silence) Good news: Doctor Damon said the vervain is almost out of your system. So with any luck, you'll be freshly compelled and back in your own bed by tonight.

Liz doesn't answer or look at Caroline.

Caroline: Are you really just gonna pretend like I don't exist?  
Liz: Yes. So please, go.  
Caroline: (takes the tray and starts to walk away.) As usual, you don't care. Got it. Just like before I was a vampire. It's not like I died or anything.

Caroline opens the door and is about to walk out.

Liz: Are you… Are you really dead?  
Caroline: Yes and no.  
Liz: How is it possible?

Caroline walks back into the room and shuts the door.

Back upstairs, Alaric arrives with a box of Isobel's research.

Damon: Ric!

Alaric sees Jeremy

Alaric: What are you doing here?  
Jeremy: Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone.

Alaric looks at Damon. Damon shrugs. He looks back at Jeremy.

Alaric: Does Elena or Ella know you're here?  
Ella: I do Elena doesn't. It's going to stay that way. She already has so much going on.  
Damon: What you got?

Damon starts to dig through the box and takes out a book.

Alaric: This is Isobel research's from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me.  
Damon: Sun and the moon, blah blah blah blah blah.

Jeremy walks over to them.

Jeremy: An Aztec curse? Cool.  
Alaric: Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun.

Damon wiggles his fingers, showing his daylight ring.

Damon: Most of them, anyway.  
Alaric: According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone.

Alaric shows him a map. Jeremy takes it and looks at it. It has pictures showing the story of the Sun and the Moon curse.

Jeremy: What do you mean sealed?  
Ella: It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse.  
Alaric: Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse.  
Damon: If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Who has the stone now?  
Jeremy: Tyler.  
Ella: Can you get it?  
Jeremy: Yeah.

Damon finishes his drink and walks past Alaric and Jeremy. I follow Damon.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Elena and Bonnie are walking across the yard)

Bonnie: I can't believe this.  
Elena: It's a lot, I know. Katherine's doing everything that she can to drive me and Stefan apart and Caroline just got trapped in the middle.

They both sit down on a bench.

Bonnie: It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight. It's that I didn't even know you guys were fighting at all.  
Elena: I'm sorry, I don't want to keep things from you but you've made it pretty clear where you stand with the whole vampire thing.  
Bonnie: So that makes me the odd man out.  
Elena: No - no, Bonnie, of course not.  
Bonnie: I know where I stand, Elena. And I know where you stand. But where do we stand?  
Elena: You're my best friend, Bonnie. I didn't mean to let this craziness with Caroline get in the way of that. But, she needs you too.  
Bonnie: Not yet, I just… she's a vampire, I can't. I think we should get back.

Bonnie gets up and leaves. Elena sighs.

Mason is carrying a box. He sees Stefan, helping set up for the ball.

Mason: Hey, Stefan.  
Stefan: Hey, Mason.

Mason places the box down on a table. He is shocked to see Stefan alive.

Mason: Wasn't expecting you here. Or anywhere.  
Stefan: Yeah, I had this little accident. But I'm fine now.  
Mason: What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?  
Stefan: Oh, she's fine too, but from now on, you'll have to do your own dirty work.  
Mason: Not a problem.

He walks away and accidentally runs into Bonnie.

Mason: Excuse me.  
Bonnie continues to watch Mason as he looks away. A strange look spreads across her face, which Stefan notices. Stefan walks over to her.

Stefan: What's the matter? Are you okay?  
Bonnie: When I touched him, I saw something.  
Stefan: What do you mean? Like a vision?  
Bonnie: I saw Ella.  
Stefan: You saw Ella?  
Bonnie: He was kissing her.

Stefan: No, Bonnie, Ella wouldn't kiss…

Stefan considers this for a minute, and his face changes from confused to understanding.

Stefan: You didn't see Ella, you saw...Victoria.

Elena is sorting out masks. She sees Stefan and Bonnie talking. Damon and i walk over to her.

Elena: Damon, what are you doing here?  
Damon: Looking for my baby bro. Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?  
Elena: What's going on?  
Damon: Ask eager beaver.

Damon walks away as Jeremy arrives.

Elena: Jeremy, what is he making you do?

Jeremy: He's not making me do anything, Damon and I…  
Elena: Uh, no. No way. No, no, no, no. There is no "Damon and you". There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead. Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it.  
Jeremy: I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place, so I'm sorry, but you really don't get to tell me what I'm gonna do.  
Ella: it's fine Lena nothing's wrong he's just helping okay I would never let him do this if he was at risk.

He leaves.

Stefan is talking with Damon as I walk back to him I hear the comment.

Damon: Victoria's with Mason Lockwood?  
Ella: what seriously that's messed up, a wolf and a vampire,  
Stefan: We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense.  
Damon: I know, but Mason Lockwood?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him. She has to be.  
Ella: Using him for what?  
Damon: Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Victoria wants it as well.  
Stefan: Why?  
Damon: Well… no idea. That's the beauty of Victoria; she's always up to something.  
Stefan: So, how are we gonna find this moonstone?  
Damon: Jeremy is getting it from Tyler.  
Stefan: Why would you involve Jeremy?  
Ella: he didn't Jeremy actually volunteered

Stefan walks past Damon and I he slaps Damon's him on the arm. He continues to walk away.  
Matt is hanging up lanterns, outside. Tyler is standing next to him, holding the ladder.

Matt: She's this amazing girl one minute and then this raging, jealous freak the next.  
Tyler: Look, you know what I think of Caroline Forbes. She's an insecure, neurotic, bitchy little twit.  
Matt: Hey!  
Tyler: But the girl's got heart. She means well. You just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes.  
Matt: Yeah. I'm gonna go get an extension cord. I'll be right back.

He leaves. Jeremy walks over to Tyler.

Jeremy: Hey man.  
Tyler: Hey!  
Jeremy: Hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me.  
Tyler: What? Why?  
Jeremy: I don't know. Curiosity, boredom.  
Tyler: What did it say?  
Jeremy: Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?  
Tyler: Nope. I gave it to my uncle.  
Jeremy: Why did you do that?  
Tyler: Because I'm done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it, okay?  
Jeremy: Yeah, yeah sure. It's probably… Just, uh, stupid folklore anyways. Forget it.

Stefan and Damon have been listening to the entire conversation. They look at each other. Damon is pissed, but Stefan just shrugs it off. They walk away.

Ella: what happened?  
Damon: Tyler just gave Mason the moonstone.

Elena walks down the stone steps at the Lockwood Manor. She sits down as she continues to text Stefan. She asks him if everything's okay. Stefan receives it and texts her back saying that he's with Damon and Bonnie and that he'll fill her in later. Stefan is walking behind Damon, who has Bonnie's arm in his grasp.

Bonnie: Okay. This is as far as I go.

They stop. Damon lets go of her.

Damon: Okay.  
Bonnie: What do you want?  
Damon: A favour.  
Bonnie: Like that's gonna happen.  
Ella: Bonnie please it's important.

Meanwhile, Elena receives Stefan's text and texts him back with "Damon and Bonnie? Fill me in now." She waits for him to text her back.

Stefan: I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Victoria, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out.  
Damon: Pretty please.

Elena looks at her phone. She still hasn't received a text. She grows impatient and ends up calling Stefan.

Bonnie: I'm listening.

Stefan's phone starts to ring.

Stefan: I have to fill Elena in on what's going on.

He answers his phone.

Stefan: Hey, what are you doing? You shouldn't be calling me.

Elena: I know, but I have no idea what's happening. Damon's and ella have got Jeremy into something and you've got Bonnie with you and I'm sorting stupid masquerade masks for Mrs Lockwood.  
Stefan: Alright, it's okay. Hold on.

He walks away. Damon and I are talking to Bonnie.

Damon: All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone.  
Bonnie: My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions.  
Damon: How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain burst into flames? What is that?  
Bonnie: That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; so, I do it over and over again.  
Ella: Is it vampire specific?  
Bonnie: It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability.  
Damon: Good. Good, good.  
Bonnie: Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him.  
Ella: please Bonnie, Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Victoria and Katherine are evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena and everyone we care about. Please?.

Mason walks down the front steps and towards his jeep.

Mason: Hey, can you move your van? I'm blocked in.

He sees Bonnie trying to remove a table from the back of the truck and runs over to help her.

Mason: Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?  
Bonnie: All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks. I don't know, I don't speak that language.  
Mason: Here, let me give you a hand.

He grabs the table and starts to pull it out. Bonnie looks around and then at Mason. She uses her aneurysm spell on him. He grabs his head and yells in pain and falls down onto his knees

Bonnie: I'm sorry.

Damon walks past Bonnie and knees Mason in the face. Mason falls to the ground, unconscious. Damon opens the passenger door and signals for Bonnie to get in. Stefan takes Mason's keys out of his pockets and throws them to Damon. Bonnie and I get in Mason's jeep. Damon and Stefan put Mason in the trunk of the jeep. Damon gets in and drives off.

**Boarding House**  
Caroline is in the basement cell, talking with her mother

Caroline: So, I mainly drink from blood bags. It's not as good as the fresh stuff but it beats the animal blood that Stefan's been trying to get me to drink.  
Liz: So, you steal the blood from the hospital?  
Caroline: Damon does. I've been pilfering his supply, so…  
Liz: And as long as you have blood, you don't need to kill?  
Caroline: I want to. It's my basic nature now. But, on a healthy diet, I can control it. I'm getting better at it. I'm better than Stefan. He's a bit of a problem drinker. A blood-aholic.  
Liz: I don't want this for you.  
Caroline: I know. But when life gives you lemons…

She giggles weakly and hears Damon enter the house.

Caroline: Damon's home.  
Liz: You could hear that?

Damon is carrying Mason over his shoulder. Bonnie drops his bag in a chair. Damon places Mason into a chair.

Bonnie: Here's his bag. As requested.  
Damon: Okay, grab that corner.  
Bonnie: Why are we doing this?  
Damon: Because I don't want to stain the carpet.  
Ella: I knew you were gonna say something like that.  
Damon: Judging again.

They pull a blanket over the rug. Damon walks over to Mason's bag.

Bonnie: He's not gonna be out much longer.

Damon takes chains from Mason's bag

Damon: Woah. Looks like this guy's used to being tied up.

Bonnie takes Mason's head in her hands

Damon: What are you doing?  
Bonnie: You're looking for a moonstone. I'm trying to help you find it.  
Damon: Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Victoria, and find out where she is. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it.

Damon is tying Mason down into the chair. Bonnie closes her eyes and concentrates while she touches Mason's head.

Bonnie: Somewhere small. dark. There's water.  
Damon: Like a sewer?  
Bonnie: No. Like a well? That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well.  
Ella: Why would it be in a well?

Bonnie lowers her hands and opens her eyes.

Bonnie: I told you, I only get what I get.

Mason grunts and grabs Bonnie by the wrist. She gasps. Damon pulls Mason's hand off of her and Bonnie starts to walk away.

Bonnie: That's it. That's all I got.  
Damon: Hey, judgey!

Bonnie turns around and looks at him.

Damon: Thank you.  
Ella: yeah thanks Bonnie lets go find the moonstone.

We walk out of the room, leaving Damon alone with Mason

Damon: Come on. Wake up, wolf boy.

He punches him on the face. Me and Bonnie are quickly walking to the front door. Caroline comes up from the basement.

Caroline: Hey!

Bonnie stops and looks at her.

Bonnie: Hi. How's your mom? Elena filled me in on everything.  
Caroline: I'm gonna take her home tonight.  
Bonnie: Caroline… Uh... Never mind, I've got to go.

Bonnie starts to leave again but I grab her arm to stay.

Caroline: Did you find the moonstone thing?  
Ella: Not yet. Hey, do you remember that old well where we used to play when we were kids?  
Caroline: Yeah.  
Bonnie: It's in the woods. Do you remember where?  
Caroline: On the edge of the old Lockwood property. Why?

Bonnie pulls out her phone and texts Stefan.

Bonnie: I think that's where Mason is keeping the moonstone. I got to go.  
Caroline: Well, I can come with you.  
Bonnie: No, it's okay.  
Ella: Bonnie?

She looks at Caroline who is hurt and disappointed.

Bonnie: Sure.  
Caroline: Okay.

Caroline smiles and we walk out of the house together.

Lockwood Mansion  
Matt and Elena are inside the house, sorting through costumes and masks.

Matt: So, where's Caroline? This is like her thing. I can't believe she's not here.  
Elena: She had something else to do.  
Matt: Is she seeing someone?  
Elena: Matt, come on. No, she's not.

Stefan walks in with a box of masks. Elena looks at him. Tyler walks in the room.

Tyler: Anyone seen Mason?  
Stefan: He, uh, he took off. He said he wasn't sure when he'd be back.  
Tyler: So weird.

Tyler walks out of the room. Stefan's phone goes off, he received a text from Bonnie. She tells him to look in the well, next to the old Lockwood property for the moonstone. Stefan looks at Elena. She walks towards him, but Stefan shakes his head and walks away. She sighs and goes back to sorting the costumes with a bit more furiously. Matt looks at her.

Matt: I'm not even gonna ask.  
Elena: I'll be right back.

She runs out of the house.

**Boarding House**  
Mason is chained down to the chair. Damon is heating up an iron poker in the fireplace. Mason struggles to get ouf of the chair. Damon looks at him.)

Damon: Someone's feisty.

Damon gets up. Mason continues to struggle and thrusts the chair backwards, falling onto the floor. Damon walks over to him.

Mason: What?!

Damon sticks the iron poker into Mason's chest. Mason screams.

Damon: You can hurt, good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity for pain.

Damon pulls Mason's collar down and looks at his wound.

Damon: Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain.

Damon grabs Mason and pulls him back up with the chair. He walks back over to the fireplace and heats up the poker again.

Damon: So… Victoria. How do you know her? What is she up to?

Mason spits on the floor but says nothing.

Damon: I have all day.

He thrusts the white hot iron poker into Mason's stomach. Mason grits his teeth and screams.

**The Woods**  
Stefan walks over to the well and looks down into it. Elena runs up behind him.

Elena: What's going on?  
Stefan: You shouldn't be here.  
Elena: I know, but I am. What's going on?  
Stefan: Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here.

Stefan pulls the lock off the iron grating. He then takes the grating off the top of the well. He turns on the flashlight. He and Elena look down the well. He sighs and looks at Elena. He jumps onto the edge of the well and Elena hands him the flashlight.  
Elena: Hey. Be careful.  
Stefan: I'll only be down there for a minute.

Stefan jumps into the well. Elena holds her breath, but when she hears Stefan safely splash at the bottom she breathes out. Stefan looks down at his arm and sees vapor rising around where the water touched him, his hands and arms burning. He presses himself up against the stone wall and shouts in paint.

Stefan: Elena!  
Elena: Stefan?!  
Stefan: Elena!  
Elena: Stefan, what's happening?!

Stefan attempts to climb out, but cannot.

Elena: What's going on in there?!  
Stefan: Vervain. Oh, God! Help!  
Elena: Stefan!

Elena jumps off the from the edge of the well and tries to pick up the heavy chain on the ground. She isn't strong enough.

Elena: Stefan!

Caroline rushes over to Elena.

Caroline: Elena!  
Elena: Caroline, Stefan's down there and the chain is rusted.

Caroline starts to climb into the well, but Elena stops her.

Elena: No, no, no! You can't, it's filled with vervain. Caroline, we've got to get him out. Now!

Caroline tries to process and grabs the chain from the ground while Elena climbs on the edge of the well.

**Boarding House**  
Damon continues to heat the poker in the fire.

Damon: When did you two meet? Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way.

Jeremy walks in the room with a box. He sets it down on a table.

Damon: I thought I told you to leave.  
Jeremy: I found something in Ric's box of stuff.  
Damon: Ooo. What is it?

Damon walks over to him. Jeremy takes out a plant.

Jeremy: I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum Vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane.

Damon opens the cloth and looks at the wolfsbane.

Damon: What else did you read?  
Jeremy: Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well, it's toxic

Mason groans. Damon looks over at him.

Damon: I'm guessing toxic.

He takes the plant and goes toward Mason

Damon: What's Victoria and Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?

Mason doesn't answer. Damon brushes the end of the wolfsbane across Mason's cheek. It begins to burn and Mason screams. Jeremy looks uncomfortable by this method of torture. Damon pulls the wolfsbane away.

Damon: Why is she here?  
Mason: She's here with me. Why do you ask, you jealous?  
Damon: How rude of me. You know, I just realized, I didn't offer you anything to eat.

Damon shoves the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth. Mason grunts and groans in pain.

Damon: Yummy!

Damon stops. Mason spits up the wolfsbane and coughs.

**The Woods**  
Elena wraps the chain around herself and hooks it against one of the links. She looks at Caroline.)

Caroline: I got you, okay?

Elena: (nods) Yeah.

Bonnie and I runs up to them.

Ella: What's going on? You just took off in a blur.  
Caroline: I heard Elena screaming. Help her, now!

Bonnie and I grab Elena's hand and helps lower her into the well.

Caroline: Are you ready?  
Elena: Yeah.

Elena is lowered into the well with the help of Caroline. Caroline slowly reels her down. Caroline loses hold of the chain for a second but grabs it just in time.

Caroline: Sorry!  
Elena: It's okay, keep going. Come on!

Caroline continues to lower Elena down into the well. Elena finds Stefan, he's unconscious. She unhooks the chain from around herself and puts it around Stefan.

Elena: Hey! Oh, Oh my God.  
Caroline: Elena, what's going on down there?  
Elena: Pull him up!  
Caroline starts to pull the chain up from the well. Bonnie unties Stefan and, with the help of me and Caroline, places him on the ground. Elena turns the flashlight on.

Caroline: Elena? Ready for you!  
Elena: Hold on! I need to find the stone.

Elena gropes around the cracks in the well for the stone.

Ella: Hurry!

Elena continues searching in the vervain-filled water. She finds a wooden box and picks it up.

Elena: Hold on! I think I found it!

Elena grabs the box and a snake inches towards her. It wraps onto her. Elena screams and throws the snake off of her. Another snake has crawled up her arm. She backs up against the wall and pulls the box out its hiding spot. She ties the chain around herself again.

Caroline: Elena! What's going on?!  
Elena: I got it. Come on! Bring me up!

Caroline reels Elena up. Bonnie and I help Elena when she finally gets out of the well. Elena looks down at Stefan. She jumps off the well and down to him.

Elena: Oh, god! Stefan!

She cradles his head under her arm. Me, Bonnie and Caroline rush over to her.

Elena: Stefan! Stefan.

Elena sees a rock nearby and grabs it. She cuts her hand with it. Caroline turns away. Elena places her wrist to Stefan's mouth. He opens his eyes and drinks from her.

Elena: I've got the stone, Stefan. Stefan, it's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay.

**Boarding House**  
Damon: Why do you want the moonstone?  
Mason: Screw you!  
Damon: Ahhh! Wrong answer!  
Jeremy: If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!  
Damon: I'm taking your eyes now.  
Mason: The well! You can find it there.

Damon threateningly holds the wolfsbane up to Mason.

Damon: I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it.  
Mason: I'm getting it for Katherine.  
Damon: Why?  
Mason: She's gonna use it to lift the curse.  
Damon: Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?  
Mason: So I wouldn't have to turn anymore.  
Damon: Why?  
Mason: Because she loves me.

Damon laughs.

Damon: Now - now I get it. You're just stupid. Victoria doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron.  
Mason: I'm done talking.  
Damon: Yes, you are.

Damon hands Jeremy the wolfsbane. Jeremy grabs it.)

Damon: It's time to take a walk, Jeremy.  
Jeremy: I'm staying.  
Damon: No, you should go.  
Jeremy: I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough.

Mason looks at Jeremy

Mason: Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him.  
Jeremy: Damon…

Damon superspeeds over to Jeremy and grabs him by the throat.

Damon: You wanted to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'd kill me the first chance he got! So, you suck it up or leave.

Damon lets go of Jeremy. Jeremy coughs.

Damon: He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don't you, Mason? It really is a curse, isn't it?

Jeremy gets up and leaves.

Damon: You know, I look at you I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version.  
Mason: I love her.  
Damon: Oh, I know! I've been where you are. But Victoria will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her.

Damon thrusts his hand into Mason's chest. Mason groans. Damon removes his heart from his chest. Mason's eyes go lifeless and his head falls down to his chest.

**Gilbert House**

Jenna and Alaric are in the kitchen, cooking dinner together. Alaric is chopping up food with a knife.

Jenna: You're pretty handy with that thing.  
Alaric: Yeah, well, it's a skill. (laughs) Here.

Alaric grabs a piece of food and feeds it to Jenna. He kisses her.

Alaric: Where's the, um, where's the sea salt?  
Jenna: Table.

They kiss again. Alaric lays dinner plates down on the table. Elena opens the front door and quietly closes it. Alaric looks at her and mouths "Are you okay?" to her. Elena nods, places her finger to her mouth, looks upstairs and walks up the stairs.

**Boarding House**

Caroline and Liz are sitting on the cot together, still in the cell.

Caroline: So I pulled Stefan out of this well and he's all vervained and just rotted, but Bonnie wasn't mean to me once and I just - I really think it's progress, you know? I just… what? I'm freaking you out.  
Liz: It's just that you've become this person….  
Caroline: Don't. Don't. We...We're just starting to get along...  
Liz: This strong, this confident person.  
Caroline: Oh. Thank you.  
Liz: You don't have to take my memories away. I'll keep your secret. Look, if you're worried about them, just say you compelled me. I won't tell. I'll never do anything to hurt you.  
Caroline: We never talk like this. Ever. And today meant so much to me.  
Liz: Me too.  
Caroline: I know.

Caroline grabs Liz's hands in her own.

Caroline: I know I can trust you, but you're never going to trust them.

She cries and compels her

Caroline: I'm going to take you home. You're going to forget that I'm a vampire.  
Liz: I'm going to forget that you're a vampire.  
Caroline: You'll remember you got sick with the flu. You had a fever, chills and ickiness, but I made you soup and it was really salty. We bickered. You got better and then your selfish little daughter, who loves you no matter what, went right back to ignoring you and all is right in the world.

Damon rolls up Mason's body in a blanket. Stefan arrives and shows the moonstone to Damon.

Damon: All this for that?  
Stefan: Yep.

Stefan tosses Damon the moonstone.

Stefan: I see you've exercised your usual restraint.  
Damon: Had to be done.

He takes Mason's phone and texts Carol on behalf of Mason

Damon: "Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason"  
Stefan: Let's get rid of the body.  
Damon: Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could possibly be?

Damon pushes redial. Stefan tries to stop him.

Stefan: No, no, no! Don't provoke her!

Victoria answers her phone, thinking its Mason calling.

Victoria: Mason, you should have been here an hour ago.

Stefan continues to try to get Damon off the phone, but Damon pushes him back. Stefan slaps his hand and walks away in frustration.  
Damon: Wrong boy toy.  
Katherine: Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?

Damon: He's right beside me! Although, his heart's across the room.  
Victoria: You shouldn't have.  
Damon: I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. Although, he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that.  
Victoria: You have no idea what you've just done.  
Damon: Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry.  
Victoria: Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and… you know how the alphabet works, don't you?

She hangs up. Damon looks up at Stefan.

**Gilbert House**  
I have arrived home after a long day and am meted by Elena walking down the stairs. We walk into the kitchen.

Ella: Where is Jeremy?  
Alaric: Oh, he went straight up to his room. He said he wasn't hungry.

Elena and ihelp lay out the plates and looks over at Jenna. Jenna is on the phone with someone.

Elena: Who is she talking to?  
Alaric: I don't know. Everything go okay today?  
Ella: There were a few hiccups, but yeah.  
Jenna: (on the phone) Of course, I understand. Elena, it's for you.

Jenna hands her the phone.

Elena: Who is it?

Jenna shrugs but doesn't say anything. Elena takes the phone and places it to her ear.

Elena: Hello?  
Katherine: Hello, Elena.

Elena looks at Ric. Ric looks questioningly at her. Elena walks out of the room. I give her a worried look.

Elena: Katherine.  
Katherine: Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?

Elena looks over at Jenna. Alaric wants to know what's going on, but Elena puts her hand up, gesturing to him to hold on.

Elena: No.

Katherine: Jenna's been my little spy for days now. But unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if she were to just -  
Jenna holds a knife into the air. She points it at her stomach. I see this as Elena drops the phone.

Ella: Jenna, no!

Jenna stabs herself in the stomach and falls to the floor.

Alaric: Jenna! Jenna!

Alaric me and Elena rush over to her.

Katherine: Well, you get the idea.

She hangs up.

**Motel room:**  
Victoria: did they get the message?  
Katherine: yes, I made it very clear to them.

**Hospital:**  
I walk out into the waiting room. Jeremy and Elena get up and walks towards me.

Jeremy: Is she okay?  
Ell: The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky. She's gonna make it. She's gonna be okay.  
Jeremy: Does she remember what happened?  
Ella: No, nothing. It's all a part of Katherine's mind compulsion.  
Jeremy: Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?  
Elena: Because she's trying to send a message. That she could get to anybody.

I start to cry and turn away.

Jeremy: Hey, hey, hey, come here.

He embraces me as well as elena who's crying.

Jeremy: It's gonna be okay.  
Ella: No, it's not.  
Jeremy: they are gonna pay,. I don't know how but she's gonna pay.  
Ella: I want them dead.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Tyler walks in the house. He sees his mom in the dining room and walks over to her.

Tyler: It looks good.  
Carol: Thanks. It was nice to see Matt today. He hasn't been around for a while.  
Tyler: We've both been busy, I guess. Have you seen Mason? The guy's been AWOL all day.  
Carol: Actually Tyler, Mason headed back to Florida.  
Tyler: What?  
Carol: I'm sorry, honey. I know how much you two hit it off.  
Tyler: So he just left?  
Carol: I was hoping he'd stick around... I thought that with your dad gone… anyway, he's gone. So, I guess it's just you and me now.

Carol pats his shoulder and walks out of the room.

**Boarding House**  
I have gone over with elena to the boarding house to talk to the boys. I meet Damon in the lounge who is upset.

Damon: I'm so sorry.  
Ella: we had no idea this would happen Damon.  
Damon: but I riled Victoria up.

I just hang on to him tightly burying my face in his chest. Elena walks into the library. Stefan is standing by the fireplace. He turns to face Elena. He is in tears.

Stefan: I'm so sorry.  
Elena: We were stupid. Sneaking around, thinking that we weren't gonna get caught.

Stefan: I know.  
Elena: We did this. Stefan, Jenna's in the hospital and Jeremy could be next. All because we didn't - we didn't listen to her. Because - because we're together. Stefan…  
Stefan: I know what you're gonna say to me.

Elena walks closer to him.

Elena: Then let me say it. I've been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me. But it's over. Stefan, it has to be.  
Stefan: Elena, I…  
Elena: Don't, Stefan.

Elena grabs his face in her hands. She has tears in her eyes as well.

Elena: It has to be.

Elena hesitates, but finally gives him one last kiss goodbye. She pulls away. She looks at him for a second and walks out of the room before she can change her mind. Elena walks down the front hallway, clutching her stomach and continuing to cry. I meet her at the door and put an arm around her shoulder. Damon is at the door.

Damon: Elena. I riled them up. I - I wasn't thinking. I didn't think.  
Elena: It doesn't matter, Damon. They won. Victoria and Katherine won.

She walks out and closes the door. I briefly turn to look at Damon then follow my sister.

**motel room:**  
Victoria is pacing back and forth as Katherine is standing by the wall.

Victoria: I apologize if I seem rattled. Circumstances have changed suddenly, and I had to adjust.

Katherine walks towards the bed and sits. Victoria stops pacing as Katherine begins to speak.

Katherine: Mind control is a necessary evil. You see, I need a werewolf, and I've lost the one that I had. Now, tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one.

The audience sees that she is talking to Matt Donovan

Matt: I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood.

She compels him

Katherine: And you're not going to stop.  
Matt: And I'm not going to stop.  
Katherine: Until?  
Matt: Until he kills me.

Katherine turns to Victoria and they both smirk.


	30. Masquerade

**Masquerade**

**Boarding House.**  
Caroline is sitting on the couch. Damon gives her a glass of blood.

Damon: Here.  
Caroline: I'm still shaking.

She drinks. Stefan arrives

Stefan: What happened?  
Damon: Go ahead, tell him. You're gonna love this.  
Caroline: I saw Victoria and Katherine today.  
Stefan: Where?  
Caroline: At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and... quasi-stalk Matt.

**Flashback Mystic Grill.**  
Caroline tells them the story. She's looking at Matt; he sees her.

Matt: Do you need a table?  
Caroline: No, I'm not staying. I just needed to use the little girls' room.  
Damon: Skip the teen drama and get to it.  
Caroline: Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus.

Caroline is in the bathroom. She's washing her hands when Victoria arrives. She poses as Ella

Caroline: Ella?  
Victoria: Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?  
Caroline: Yeah, you know... whatever.

Caroline tries to super speed passed Victoria, but Victoria grabs her and pulls her back.

Victoria: You're good. What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or was it my clothes?  
Caroline: I know Ella is...I know Ella's at home.  
Victoria: I need you to deliver a message.  
Stefan: What was the message?  
Victoria: Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood.

**Boarding House.**  
Damon: Tell him the rest of it.

**flashback grill**  
Victoria: Tonight, at the masquerade ball.

**Boarding House**  
Stefan: She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard.  
Damon: She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks.  
Stefan: We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her.  
Caroline: Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?  
Damon: No, Victorias not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, and her sister tonight.  
Stefan: You're not gonna kill them.  
Damon: Don't give me that goody-goody crap.  
Stefan: You're not gonna kill them.  
Damon: Really?  
Stefan: Because I am.

**Gilbert's house.**  
Jenna is coming home from the hospital. Jeremy, Matt, Elena and I are helping her.

Matt: Easy. Grab the door Jer.  
Jenna: Hey, stop fussing, I'm fine.  
Elena: The doctors said that you have to take it easy.  
Jeremy: Yeah, you don't want to rip your stitches, hemorrhage and die, alright?  
Jenna: Yeah, the only thing I'm gonna die from is embarrassment.  
Matt: No.  
Jenna: I walked into a knife. How does somebody do that?  
Ella: It was a freak accident.  
Jeremy: It happens.  
Matt: Yeah, I mean I've done it like 20 times at the grill

Jenna laughs, then winces in pain.

Matt: Okay, I'm being nice.  
Jeremy: Careful.  
Matt: Easy, easy.

They put her on the couch

Matt: What should I do with this?  
Elena: I got it.

He gives her a bag with food. Matt stays with Jenna. Elena goes in the kitchen. Me and Jeremy follow her

Jeremy: So what are we gonna do?  
Elena: Make lunch.  
Ella: No, about Victoria and Katherine.  
Elena: We're not gonna do anything, Jeremy.  
Jeremy: She tried to kill Jenna. We can't let her get away with that.  
Elena: Yes we can. If it keeps us safe then we can.  
Ella: And what if she tries something else?  
Elena: She won't. Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. I'm not doing it now, me and Stefan are over. She wins, the end.  
Jeremy: You are being naïve and you know it.

He and I leave

Elena: Where are you going?  
Ella: Out. I'll be back. Meeting Damon.

**Motel**  
Victoria and Katherine enter the bedroom. They are carrying shopping bags. Mrs. Flowers is helping her.

Mrs. Flowers: Where should I put these?  
Victoria: Right there. Thank you, Mrs. Flowers. You've been such a wonderful help.  
Mrs. Flowers: Oh, it's my pleasure dear. Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you to..  
Katherine: thanks we will.

She takes a dress from one of the bags. A woman is in the bedroom. Victoria rushes over her and pushes her against the wall.

Lucy: Oh, tori, chill.  
Katherine: Do not sneak up on a vampire.  
Lucy: Don't attack a witch. It's good to see you girl.

Victoria hugs her. Katherine then hugs Lucy.

Victoria: I'm glad you made it.  
Lucy: You called, I came.  
Katherine: Like you had a choice.  
Lucy: Don't get all boss ladies on me. You know I love you two.

She takes a mask from one of the bags

Lucy: Now, where does one wear this?  
Victoria: To a masquerade ball. Tonight. You want to be my date?

**Boarding House.**  
Caroline opens the front door and Bonnie is there.

Caroline: Hey, come on in.  
Bonnie: I got Stefan's message.  
Stefan: Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you.

She sees Damon and Alaric talking and she sees that there are a lot a weapon on the table.

Bonnie: What's going on?

Jeremy and I arrive.

Ella: We're gonna kill Victoria and Katherine.  
Stefan: I can explain.  
Bonnie: Please.  
Stefan: We're gonna kill them.

Alaric shows the weapon to everybody.

Alaric: This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready.

He fakes killing a vampire. Damon and Stefan look at each other.

Alaric: You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire.

**Motel**  
Victoria and Katherine are doing their hair to impersonate Elena and Ella,

Lucy: What's with the hair?  
Katherine: we are impersonating our dull-as-dishwater doppelgängers Elena and Ella. They have the worst taste.  
Lucy: Except in man. Isn't it a risk pretending to be her in front of the entire town?  
Katherine: we've gotten quite good at it actually and everyone's gonna be in masks. It's for some feed this, something charity. It's for a good cause Lucy.  
Lucy: Hum, okay. Well, have you actually seen the moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend.  
Victoria: I have seen it and I need you to help me get it back.  
Lucy: Oh yeah? What are you gonna do with it?

Victoria looks uncomfortable.

Lucy: You want me to break the curse.  
Victoria: Let's just get it first. All I really need from you is backup. I can't imagine that Damon and Stefan are just gonna hand it over without putting up a fight.

**Boarding House**  
Bonnie is talking with Stefan.

Bonnie: I know you love Elena and you want to be with her but it's risky. Too many people could get hurt.  
Stefan: Look, I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that. What Katherine and Victoria did to Jenna it crossed the line. She has to be stopped before it happens again.  
Bonnie: I don't know, Stefan.  
Stefan: Katherine knows me, right? She knows that I'm not gonna try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives me an edge. I could catch her by surprise.  
Bonnie: I could do a spell to trap her, like the tomb spell.  
Stefan: Right. We can isolate her, away from the others. Please Bonnie.  
Bonnie: Okay.

**Gilbert House**  
Elena and Matt are talking. Matt is leaving

Elena: You're welcome to hang out. Alaric's coming over. It's gonna be pizza and bad TV.  
Matt: I'd love to but I'm going to the masquerade party at the Lockwood's, aren't you?  
Elena: Uh, no… not with what's going on with me and Stefan.  
Matt: I've got to go, there's something I got to do.  
Elena: What?  
Matt: Just something, I can't talk about it but I've got to go.  
Elena: Okay. Well, have fun.  
Matt: Yeah. Me and a suit.  
Elena: You look good in a suit.  
Matt: You and Stefan will work it out.  
Elena: I don't think so, Matt. There's so much about me and Stefan that'll never work.  
Matt: You know I'm here for you always.

She embraces him

**Boarding House**  
Everyone is in the living room.

Alaric: Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?  
Stefan: No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this.  
Alaric: Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight.  
Stefan: Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand.  
Damon: Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline.  
Caroline: I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around.  
Damon: Oh, I took care of Mason.  
Jeremy: As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn.  
Ella: they nearly killed Jenna I'm not backing down.  
Stefan: Bonnie? Are you with us?

Long pause

Bonnie: But no one gets hurt.  
Damon: Except Victoria and Katherine. Tonight they get stakes through their hearts.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
It's the masquerade ball. Everyone is wearing masks. Tyler is in his father's office. Carol joins him.

Carol: It's already packed out there. You know, we need to keep that door shut. Your father would be very unhappy if I let guests in here.

Tyler gets up. He's wearing a suit.

Carol: Oh, look at you! So handsome.  
Tyler: Thanks. You look pretty good too mom.  
Carol: Oh, a compliment. I think I'll fall over.  
Tyler: Listen, I'm sorry I've been a dick lately...a jerk lately. It's just... Have you heard from Mason?  
Carol: No and I don't think we're going to. He's coming, he's going, it's just his way. He's the exact opposite of your father.  
Tyler: We should have cancelled this party.  
Carol: This whole masquerade theme was his idea. I don't know what it has to do with helping the homeless but once he made up his mind, he could really be a dick...a jerk. But I loved him and I know you did too. It's natural to feel abandoned. I just don't want you to feel alone.  
Tyler: Come on, put your mask on. Let's just go out there and pretend to have some fun.  
Carol: I think I need a cocktail first.

**Boarding House.**  
I have finally finished getting ready for the masquerade I am wearing a skin tight black bandage dress with boob jube neckline. My hair is straight and flowing down over my shoulders but clipped to the side to hold it together. I'm wearing pink peeptoe pumps and my mask is black with sparkles. I walk out of the bathroom as Damon is puting on a suit. I whistle in his direction.

Ella: well aren't you handsome.

He stares at me.

Damon: well aren't you stunning I just love you in that dress.  
Ella: thanks, been in my wardrobe for ages haven't had a chance to wear it.  
Damon: well let me be the one to get you out of it.

I smirk.

Ella: are you flirting with me Mr Salvatore?  
Damon: what would happen if I said yes?

I walk closer and put my arms around his waist.

Ella: that is something I can't answer, ill have to let your imagination think for itself.

He kisses me passionately.

I break apart moaning,

Ella: we have to go, no time for that?  
Damon: you really know how to kick a man when he's down.

I grin and I take his hand and we walk out of his room down the stairs and head off to the Lockwood Mansion,

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Victoria, Katherine and Lucy arrive. They're going different ways. Victoria takes a strawberry from a plate and they walk into Matt.  
Matt: Elena? Ella?  
Katherine: Matt? You look dashing.  
Matt: I thought you said you weren't coming.  
Katherine: I couldn't miss it. You really are hot in a suit. I would love to just... Okay, here's the deal.

She compels him

Katherine: Do you know what you have to do?  
Matt: I'm gonna get Tyler Lockwood really drunk. I'm going to start a fight with him and I'm gonna beat him until he snaps.  
Katherine: And then?  
Matt: I won't stop until he kills me.  
Katherine: God, you're hot. Now go away.  
Matt: Thank you.

He leaves

Damon and Stefan are outside. They look around.

Damon: Do you see them?  
Stefan: Nope. You're sure you can do this?  
Damon: Who are you talking to?  
Stefan: Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated.  
Damon: Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate.  
Stefan: You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen.  
Damon: I won't hesitate.  
Stefan: Okay.

Matt and Tyler are in his father's office with Aimee and Sarah. The girls are dancing. The boys are drinking.

Tyler: We're really not supposed to be in here.  
Matt: Yeah, I know but we really need to turn this party up. Another shot?  
Aimee: Hey, I want a shot.  
Sarah: Me too and then we have to dance.  
Aimee: Yes.  
Tyler: You know, usually it's me corrupting you. I like this.

They drink

Aimee: Okay, let's go party. Come on.

Aimee puts on her mask on. They leave the office.

Jeremy is carrying a bag. Me, Jeremy and Bonnie are going upstairs. They enter an empty room.

Jeremy: I thought this room could work.  
Bonnie: It's perfect.

Jeremy takes a weapon from the bag. Bonnie sits down and takes out the grimoire

Jeremy: Is that the spell book I read about in my family's old journal?  
Bonnie: it's my ancestor, Emily's. The spell I'm doing here is similar to the one that sealed the vampires into the tomb.

She opens it. Jeremy puts the bag in the closet

Ella: Can you do all the stuff that's in there?  
Bonnie: I mean it takes practice. I've worked on some small spells. Spells that only do good. I don't want to know too much. I don't particularly enjoy any of this, in case you haven't noticed.  
Jeremy: Yeah but you're 100% witch, that is so cool.  
Bonnie: It's anything but cool. Did your family journals tell you what happened to Emily? Or what about my Grams? It never ends well for people like me.  
Jeremy: If you feel that way, why help?  
Bonnie: Because I don't want anyone else getting hurt and I don't know how to stay out of it.

**Gilbert House**  
Jenna is on the couch. Elena is with her

Jenna: I feel like an invalid.  
Elena: That's because you are an invalid. Where's Ella and Jeremy? Aren't they hungry?  
Jenna: they already left for the Lockwood party.  
Elena: they went to that?  
Jenna: Yeah, I'm glad that they are having more fun and Ella seems a lot better.  
Elena: I'm gonna get some napkins.

She goes into the kitchen and joins Alaric.

Elena: What's going on?  
Alaric: What do you mean?  
Elena: I haven't heard from anyone all day. It's like everyone's been avoiding me and now Ella and Jeremy are supposedly at the party?  
Alaric: I don't know what to tell you, Elena.

His phone rings. She tries to catch it but he catches it and puts it in his pocket

Elena: So then you'll be okay if I just head out, try to meet up with everyone.  
Alaric: Wait, wait, wait.  
Elena: What are you hiding, Rick?  
Alaric: Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you, just in case Katherine or Victoria showed up while he was at the party.  
Elena: So Stefan's at the party too? He would never go to the party for himself; he did that stuff for me.  
Alaric: Just let this one go. Okay Elena?

Lockwood Mansion  
Me Bonnie and Jeremy are going back to the party

Bonnie: We need to let Stefan and Damon know the room's ready.

Suddenly she stops.

Bonnie: Do you feel that?  
Ella: What's the matter? Are you cold?  
Bonnie: No.

She sees Lucy and goes toward her

Bonnie: Excuse me, do I know you?  
Lucy: No, I'm a plus one, I know no one, but it's a great party though.

She leaves. Bonnie joins us again

Ella: Are you okay?  
Bonnie: I just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon.

Stefan is on the dance floor, alone. He sees Katherine walking down the stairs a long distance away. Then Katherine suddenly appears behind him.

Katherine: Dance with me.  
Stefan: No.  
Katherine: Fine then tell me who I should kill. Him? Hmm, she looks delicious.

She eats a strawberry. Stefan offers her his arm. She follows him and they dance.

Katherine: It's a beautiful night.  
Stefan: Why the charade?  
Katherine: How's Jenna? I certainly didn't expect her to survive that. Lucky girl. Clumsy. How does one stab ones-self?  
Stefan: Katherine?  
Katherine: Uh?  
Stefan: I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight.  
Katherine: Okay. Then give me the moonstone and nobody will.  
Stefan: Well, you see, I don't have the moonstone on me. So, you and I will have to go get it together.  
Katherine: Hmm. I have a better plan. You go fetch it and me and my sister will try not to kill anyone in the meantime.  
Stefan: My way or you don't get it.

Aimee arrives

Aimee: Hey Stefan, I can't find Matt. Oh my god Elena! You look so pretty. I love that dress. You look gorge.  
Katherine: Thank you. I love your necklace.  
Aimee: Oh, thanks.  
Katherine: Oh it's twisted. Here, let me, here we go.

She goes behind Aimee and she snaps her spine.

Katherine: Paralysed from the waist down and dead.  
She kills her and throws Aimee's body in Stefan's arms.

Katherine: The moonstone, Stefan. Tick tock.

**Gilbert House**  
Elena: Hey guys, I'm gonna go to bed. You good over there?  
Jenna: Good night.  
Elena: Good night.

She takes her car's keys and leaves

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Stefan and Damon are in an empty room

Stefan: I put the body in the trunk for now.  
Damon: We'll dump her when we get back.  
Stefan: This is exactly what I didn't want it, Damon.  
Damon: Stefan, it's collateral damage.  
Stefan: Right, which is why we need to call it off.  
Damon: What? Who's hesitating now? Hey! Don't do this to me! This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. Alright?  
Stefan: Alright.

Bonnie, Jeremy and I are waiting for the signal.

Jeremy: So can you use do like a hocus pocus to ace a test?  
Bonnie: I don't know that spell.  
Jeremy: It'd be like the first one I'd learn or maybe like a sex spell or something. I don't know. Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting?  
Ella: grows Jeremy!  
Bonnie: No! I mean no thank you.

Jeremy receives a message from Damon telling him that it's his turn.

Victoria and Katherine are walking. Lucy joins them

Lucy: You didn't tell me there was another witch here.  
Victoria: Didn't I?  
Lucy: No, you didn't. No one is supposed to know I'm involved. This changes things, Katherine.  
Victoria: This changes nothing. You're here because you owe your dear friend a favor. You wouldn't want to lose my friendship now, would you?

Jeremy arrives

Jeremy: Elle? Elena?

He removes his mask and looks at Lucy.

Jeremy: Hey sorry, could I talk to my sisters?

She leaves

Victoria: What is it Jeremy?  
Jeremy: I have a message from Damon and Stefan.

They look surprised

Katherine: Oh?  
Jeremy: He and Damon want you to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods. They brought the moonstone.  
Victoria: And why are you their little messenger?  
Jeremy: Because they know I'm not afraid of you.  
Katherine: Hmm, you Gilbert men, so courageous. How's John by the way? Were they able to sew his fingers back on?

She touches his tie, looks at him and leaves. Jeremy is texting to Damon but Elena catches his arm

Elena: What the hell is going on?

Caroline is inside. She sees Matt with Sarah and Tyler. He stops, looks at her and leaves with them. She receives a text from Jeremy telling her that it's her turn. She's walking in an empty part of the manor. She's going to open a door but Victoria arrives, catches Caroline's wrist and pushes her against the wall.

Victoria: What are Stefan and Damon up to?  
Caroline: What do you mean?  
Katherine: we've got Jeremy Gilbert luring me out to the lake. What's going on?  
Caroline: I don't know...nothing.

Victoria strangles her.

Victoria: Don't lie to me, Caroline. They're up to something, what is it?  
Caroline: I...

She strangles her harder.

Caroline: Wait, no, no, no! Okay. They're trying to kill you.  
Victoria: I figured as much. Where is the moonstone?  
Caroline: Bonnie has it.  
Katherine: And where is Bonnie right now?  
Caroline: I don't know.

Victoria strangles her again.

Caroline: Okay. She's upstairs, she's upstairs!

She releases her

Elena has joined me Jeremy and Bonnie

Elena: You guys are trying to kill her here?  
Jeremy: We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it.  
Elena: Okay, stop with the "we", are you guys crazy? You're gonna get yourselves killed.  
Bonnie: We know what we're doing, Elena.  
Elena: And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?  
Ella: It's not just you anymore, Elena. She's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped.

Victoria and Katherine are dragging Caroline upstairs

Caroline: Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it.  
Victoria: Shut up!

They are in front of a door.

Victoria: Which room is it?  
Caroline: It's that one.

They both go into the room. Caroline stays outside.

Katherine: Where is she?

Caroline laughs.

Caroline: I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you two but I did it.

Victoria and Katherine rush over but they can't leave the room. They are trapped.

Katherine: What the...? Stefan?

He's in the room too. He has a stake in his hand.

Stefan: Hello Victoria and Katherine.  
Caroline: Goodbye girls.

She leaves

Victoria: You don't really think that you can kill us with that now, do you?  
Stefan: No, but he can.

Damon is coming out the closet, he has the compressed air weapon is his hands. He shoots Victoria. The stake goes in her back. At the same time I scream. I am hurt like Victoria. Stefan rushes over to Katherine now drives the stake through her arm. Elena screams, she's hurt on her arm now.

Ella: ahh.  
Jeremy: What's going on?  
Bonnie: Jeremy, it's Victoria andKatherine. They are linked to them, get them to stop! Now!

He leaves. Stefan and Damon are fighting with Victoria and Katherine. Victoria tries to stake Damon but Stefan catches her by behind, fall in the floor with her and strangles her by behind. She can't move. Damon arrives and is about to kill her but Jeremy arrives.

Jeremy: Stop! You're hurting Ella and Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Ella and Elena!

Damon stops. He's surprised and shocked. Victoria andKatherine smile as Stefan Katherine from his grip and Victoria and Katherine get up.

Victoria: You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch.

Victoria takes the stake from Damon's hands. Damon and Stefan look at Jeremy.

Stefan: Jeremy, go check on the girls. Make sure their okay. Go!

Jeremy leaves.

Victoria: Let's all make sure poor Ella and Elena are okay. Just a little bit more pressure.

She cuts her hand with the stake. And the same cut comes on my hand I scream.

Ella: ahh.

Damon hits Victorias hand and throws the stake on the floor.

Ella: Bonnie, it hurts. It hurts so much.  
Elena: hang in there Ella, we will fix this.  
Bonnie: I can't break the spell. I'm sorry but I can try to take some of the pain away. Okay? Okay?

Me and elena nod and Bonnie takes out hands in her and she makes a spell

Bonnie: Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda...

Victoria takes the stake and is about to drive it through her stomach

Victoria: This is really gonna hurt.  
Damon: Wait!

The two sisters sit down on the couch.

Katherine: Okay. So, how about that moonstone?

Bonnie is trying to take mine and Elena's pain away. elena starts yo feel better but im still in pain. Jeremy arrives

Jeremy: Are you two okay?  
Elena: yeah im fine its Ella who has the most. Are they?  
Jeremy: They're stuck in there with her.

He looks at Bonnie

Jeremy: You were right; they had a witch link Ells and Elena to them.  
Bonnie: The girl I saw, the one inside! Stay with her, keep pressure on her shoulder!  
Jeremy: Where are you going?  
Bonnie: There's another witch here, I'm gonna find her!

She leaves. Jeremy removes his magical ring and gives it to me.

Ella: No.  
Jeremy: Take it.  
Ella: No, Jeremy...  
Jeremy: Ella listen to me: you need this more than I do.  
Ella: No Jeremy. What I need is for you to be safe.

Victoria, Katherine, Damon and Stefan are trapped in the room.

Victoria: The four of us together just like old times. The brother who loved us too much and the one that didn't love us enough.  
Damon: And the evil slut vampires who only loved themselves.  
Victoria: What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite.  
Damon: Oh that Damon died a long time ago.  
Victoria: Good. He was a bore.  
Stefan: Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?  
Victoria: Where is the moonstone?  
Stefan: What do you want with it? You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?  
Damon: Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash.  
Victoria: I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town.

Sarah, Tyler and Matt are in the late Richard's office.

Sarah: So, what happened to Aimee?  
Matt: I don't know, she disappeared.  
Tyler: She's probably drunk somewhere.  
Matt: Like me.

He pours the alcohol on the floor.

Tyler: Whoa, don't do that.  
Matt: What man? It's a party.

He takes the picture of Carol and Richard and looks at it.

Matt: Right dad? You know, looks like your dad wants to drink.

He pours alcohol on the picture.

Tyler: Hey, that's not cool. What's wrong with you?  
Matt: Come on, the guy was a dick.  
Sarah: Come on, you're being mean. His dad's dead.  
Tyler: Give me the picture!

He tries to snatch it but Matt won't let him.

Matt: Remember how your dad used to slap you around?

He slaps Tyler.

Tyler: Are you kidding?  
Matt: I'm just having fun.  
Tyler: Put the picture down now man.

Matt throws the picture on the floor, breaking it

Tyler: Okay, you need to calm your drunk ass down right now!  
Matt: Do something about it!  
Tyler: I'm not gonna fight you.

Matt rushes over him and throws him on the floor. Matt punches him in the face. Caroline is downstairs, she hears the fight. Tyler gets up and punches Matt. Caroline arrives.

Caroline: What is going on? Stop!

She puts herself between them. She pushes Matt on the floor. Matt gets up and rushes over Tyler but she stops him.

Matt: I can't! Let me go, I have to finish!  
Tyler: What the hell is wrong with you?  
Matt: Let me go!

Caroline looks at him. Pushes him and elbows him hard in the face. He falls on the floor, unconscious. She goes toward him.

Caroline: Matt?

Sarah takes a paper knife on the desk.

Tyler: How did you...?  
Sarah: Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't.  
Caroline: Tyler, look out!

Sarah drives the paper knife in his chest. He pushes her, her head hits the desk very hard. She falls on the floor, she's dead. He looks at his wound and rushes over to Sarah

Tyler: No, no, no! Come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up! This can't happen, oh no, this can't happen. This can't be happening! Sarah! Sarah, get up! Sarah! Open your eyes! This can't be happening!

Tyler catches his head and screams.

Caroline: Tyler? Tyler?! Tyler, what's happening?

He's sitting on the floor.

Tyler: Get away!  
Caroline: What's happening?!

He raises his head. His eyes are amber.

Damon, Victoria, Katherine and Stefan are still in the room.

Damon: Damn it! Where is that witch?  
Katherine: We could play charades.  
Stefan: You bargained the moonstone.  
Damon: What are you mumbling about over there?  
Stefan: When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?  
Victoria: Good for you, Stefan. 2+2...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb.

She looks at Damon

Katherine: Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?  
Damon: You and me both, honey.  
Stefan: Why do you need it back?  
Katherine: I love you in a suit, so dashing.  
Stefan: What were you doing with it in the first place?  
Damon: You're wasting your breath, Stefan.  
Stefan: Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from?  
Katherine: In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you.  
Stefan: Who were you running from?  
Katherine: (mouths to Stefan) I love you.

Bonnie is looking for Lucy. She finally finds her but Lucy leaves. Bonnie follows her to the dining room.

Lucy: You looking for me?  
Bonnie: Who are you?  
Lucy: Lucy.  
Bonnie: What are you doing here?  
Lucy: I should have known I'd run into a Bennett.  
Bonnie: How do you know me?  
Lucy: You figure it out. Look, I have no interest in fighting you.  
Bonnie: Then stop the spell you put on my friend.  
Lucy: Give Victoria and Katherine the moonstone and I will.  
Bonnie: Why are you helping them? Don't you know what she is?  
Lucy: Tell your friends to hand over the moonstone and all will be groovy.  
Bonnie: You're not leaving this room until you stop the spell!  
Lucy: Look, I don't want to hurt you.  
Bonnie: I don't want to hurt you.  
Lucy: Look, I don't have a choice. The bitches saved my life and now I owe them. I have to pay up.

Bonnie catches her wrist

Lucy: You have the moonstone. I can sense it on you.

She catches Bonnie's forearms. The room shakes, the lights flicker.

Lucy: Do you feel that? You can trust me. Give it to me, it's okay.

Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch.

Victoria: We're missing the party. I'll have one of those.  
Damon: (mimics the voice of a servant boy) Right away Miss Victoria.

He gives her a glass

Victoria: Thank you.

She drinks. He catches her and pushes her against the wall. He tries to stake her but Stefan stops him

Stefan: No, no! Damon, don't!  
Victoria: Yes, Damon, please.  
Damon: The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart.  
Victoria: God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?

Lucy arrives. She has the moonstone in her hand.

Lucy: Victoria, Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave.  
Victoria: Thank God.  
Lucy: When I hand this over my debt to you is over.  
Katherine: Done.  
Lucy: I owe you nothing.  
Victoria: I said done. Give it.  
Damon: I wouldn't do that.  
She gives Victoria the moonstone. When she touches it, she can't breathe. Neither can Katherine

Lucy: You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, but I'm sure you knew that.  
Stefan: Wait, the girls!  
Lucy: there fine.

They fall on the floor.

Lucy: The spell is broken. They'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with them.

Victoria and Katherine are suffocating.

Lucy: I apologize for my involvement.

She leaves as Victoria and Katherine are unconscious.

Caroline explains to Carol what happened to Sarah, but she twists the truth.

Caroline: Matt and I were fighting, we broke up you know, and Sarah was drunk and dancing and she just tripped. And then she wasn't breathing.  
Carol: Okay, your mom's on her way and we called Sarah's parents. It was an accident. It was a terrible, tragic accident.  
Tyler: Mom, the sheriff's here.  
Carol: I'll go prepare her, just don't leave. Just stay here okay? She's going to want to hear the story from you.

She leaves. Caroline is alone with Tyler.

Caroline: Matt's in the car, sleeping it off. I'll deal with him; I don't want him involved in any of this.  
Tyler: What are you doing?  
Caroline: I'm fixing a very bad situation.  
Tyler: Why? I did this. I killed her.  
Caroline: No, you didn't mean to and I think it's best for everyone…  
Tyler: But she's dead! You don't know what that means.  
Caroline: Actually, Tyler, I think I do.  
Tyler: No, you don't, Caroline.  
Caroline: Has your wound healed?

He checks his wound but realizes that has healed.

Tyler: How did you...?

Lucy is leaving. Bonnie runs after her.

Bonnie: Please, wait.  
Lucy: Hey, I'm sorry about that spell. Damn vampires, they pull you into the middle of it every time.  
Bonnie: How do I know you? When I gave you the stone, how did I know I could trust you?  
Lucy: That feeling you got, you ever felt it before?  
Bonnie: Being around family. My grams.  
Lucy: My mother is Johanna, first cousin twice removed from Pauline, niece of Sheila aka...  
Bonnie: Grams? We are related?

Lucy smiles.  
Lucy: Yeah, we kind of are. It's nice to meet you Bonnie. Seeing you tonight was a wakeup call for me. I got to stop letting vampires control me. So thank you for that.  
She leaves. Bonnie cries and runs after her.

Bonnie: Please, don't leave! I have so many questions. I don't want to be in the middle either. I hate it. How do I stay out of it?  
Lucy: Unlike me, you're one of the good ones, Bonnie. The middle of it is exactly where you need to be. You take care, cous. Don't worry, you'll see me again.

She leaves. Jeremy rejoins Bonnie.

Jeremy: Hey, I was gonna head home, can I offer you a ride? Are you okay?  
Bonnie: When did you get your driver's license?  
Jeremy: I'm not a kid anymore, Bonnie.  
Bonnie: I'd love a ride home.

I am out side in the backyard when Damon comes up behind me.

Damon: hey.

I turn to face him.

Ella: hey.  
Damon: how you feeling?  
Ella: little stiff but I'm going to go home with Elena she needs some sister time.

He smiles.

Damon: okay.

He kisses me softly and then walks off. Stefan joins Elena who is at a lake. She's alone.

Stefan: Elena.  
Elena: I'm okay, I'm okay. Bonnie took away the pain and I think I'm healing.  
Stefan: I know but I think you should definitely see a doctor anyway.  
Elena: I will. I heard about Victoria andKatherine, is it true? Are they really gone?  
Stefan: Yeah, I was so worried about you.

He goes toward her but she pushes him away.

Elena: Stefan...I...  
Stefan: Katherine being gone doesn't change anything for you, does it?  
Elena: I want to be with you, Stefan. You know that but first, I need to wake up and know that the people that I love are safe. I need to feel safe. Do you understand?  
Stefan: Yeah. Yeah, I- I understand.

She looks at him and leaves.

**Fell's Church.**  
Victoria wakes up but Katherine is still unconscious. The moonstone is on the floor, next to her. She takes it. She gets up and tries to leave but she's trapped. Damon arrives.)

Damon: Hello Victoria.  
Victoria: Where am I?  
Damon: Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch.  
Victoria: You should have killed me.  
Damon: Death would have been too kind.

He goes toward the door, to close it.

Victoria: No, Damon, don't. Damon, don't. You need us, Ella and Elena are in danger.  
Damon: From who?

She doesn't answer.

Damon: You're lying, you're always lying.  
Victoria: Why do you think I haven't killed her? Because she's my doppelgänger, she needs to be protected.  
Damon: Then I'll protect her, while you rot in hell.

He closes the door.

Victoria: No, Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me!

The door is closed; she cries and hits the door very hard. Nothing happens and she drops to the ground in terror.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Elena and I are in the parking lot. I'm on the phone with Jeremy.)

Ella: Yeah Jeremy, I've got my car. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I'm just gonna go straight to bed. Okay.

I hang up. A masked man comes behind elena and puts something over her mouth she collapses. I go to run but am hit over the head hard and black out.


	31. Rose

So this chapter you finally hear Victoria's real name, I couldn't find anything similar to Victoria so her real name is Veronica Pertova, I know it doesn't seem Bulgarian but I tried my best.

Anyway thank you again for the reviews keep them coming. I am very thankful for the support.

Thanks

* * *

**Rose:**

**Middle of nowhere**

A SUV is meeting another car. The man gets out of the car and goes over to the man in the SUV. The man in the SUV is wearing a cap and sunglasses.

Trevor: Where are they?

Man: In the trunk, I did exactly what you said.

Trevor: Good, put them in the back.

The man opens the SUV trunk and then goes to his car. He opens the trunk. Me and Elena in it, unconscious. He takes Elena and puts her in the SUV trunk then returns to put me in the back. Trevor sees us in the rear-view mirror and smiles.

Trevor: Thank you for your help.

Man: Is there anything else?

Trevor: One more thing. Come closer, please.

The man gets closer

Trevor: Closer.

The man gets closer. Trevor takes him, bites him, drinks his blood and then throws him on the floor and he leaves. The man is dead

**Gilbert's House **

Jeremy is in the bathroom. He knocks on my bedroom door)

Jeremy: Yo, Ella!

I don't answer so he goes into my room. I'm not there. He goes to Elena's room, she is not there either.

**Caroline's house**

Caroline is in her room, preparing for school. Damon's here

Caroline: So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head.

Damon: Does Matt remember anything?

Caroline: Hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident.

Damon: Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy is a tool.

Caroline: Gee, duh. Tyler getting blamed for Sarah death just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?

Damon: Well, no.

Caroline: And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet.

Damon: Where is your mom?

Caroline: Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet.

Damon: Oh, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic. Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?

Caroline: They were more gold with amber highlights.

Damon: Oh.

Caroline: Can he turn into a wolf now?

Damon: Only on a full moon but now he has increase strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?

She doesn't answer. She's texting

Damon: Hey! What did you tell him?

Caroline: Nothing, really. I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him.

She leaves her room and goes toward the door

Damon: He's got to know something.

Caroline: Alright, I'll ask him.

He rushes over her and catches her by the collar

Damon: No, you won't Caroline! He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! Do you understand me?

Caroline: I understand. I'm late for school.

Damon: Right. If you want to drop the hint to your mom, that Aimee's body is at the bottom of a ravine with a cracked spine. Might save your mum some time.

Damon opens the door for her. They leave.

**Mystic Fall's high school **

Tyler is in the hallway. There are notices for Aimee Bradley on the walls. In front of Sarah's locker, there are pictures and candles. He's uncomfortable and goes to his locker. He tries to opens it but he breaks the dial.)

Stefan is closing his locker. Jeremy joins him.

Stefan: Hey Jeremy.

Jeremy: Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it.

Stefan: What are you talking about?

Jeremy: You and Elena. Look, I'm glad you guys are back together but if she's gonna sleep over…

Stefan: Wait, wait… hold on a minute. We're not back together.

Jeremy: Wait… she didn't stay at your place last night?

Stefan: No, I mean I saw her at the party but that was it. She didn't sleep over.

Jeremy: 'Cause her bed hadn't been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that her car was still in the driveway. And Ella wasn't home either. Where are they then?

**A house**

The SUV is parking in the driveway. Trevor is carrying Elena and I, Elena is starting to wake up. They are in the house. He puts her on the couch. Her hand and her feet are tied. He removes the ropes.)

Elena: What do you want with us?

Trevor: Ssh

Elena: Please, I'm hurt my sister she's hurt.

Trevor: I know. Just a taste.

He's vamping but Rose arrives and he stops

Rose: Trevor! Control yourself.

Trevor: Buzz kill.

He leaves. Rose is alone with Elena and me im still out cold.

Elena: What do you want with us?

Rose: Oh my god, you look just like them.

Elena: But I'm not. Please, whatever you…

Rose: Be quiet!

Elena: But I'm not Katherine. She's not Victoria, my name is Elena Gilbert and this is Ella; you don't have to do this.

Rose: I know who you are, I said be quiet.

Elena: What do you want?

Rose slaps her very hard. Elena's falls on the couch, unconscious.

Rose: I want you to be quiet.

**Mystic Falls' high school**

Stefan and Damon are outside. They're talking about mine snf Elena's disappearance)

Stefan: This has Victoria and Katherine written all over it.

Damon: They are in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one who shut her in.

Stefan: Did you?

Damon: Did I what, Stefan?

Stefan: Well, I know the hold that Victoria has on you.

Damon: They're in the tomb, period. End of story but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying.

Stefan: What did she say?

Damon: Ella and Elena's in danger.

Stefan: What? And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?

Damon: Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?

Stefan: We have to go talk to her.

Damon: No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!

Stefan: I don't really care.

Damon: It's a bad idea, Stefan.

Stefan: It's Elena.

Damon: I know that but we have to think this through, im worried sick about Ella but I have to believe that she's okay.

Caroline is in the hallway. She sees the candles and the pictures at Sarah's locker. Tyler joins her

Tyler: Caroline.

Caroline: Hey! How are you doing?

Tyler: Not good.

Caroline: How's your mom? My mom said that she was pretty freaked out about everything that happened with Sarah.

Tyler: How did you know?

Caroline: What do you mean?

Tyler: About me. How did you know?

Caroline: Know what? That you were upset? I thought I was doing a good thing by covering for you.

Tyler: That's not what I am talking about.

Caroline: Look, it was an accident? Okay? And I've got to run just... please don't blame yourself.

She leaves

**A house**

I am starting to wake up and Elena is waking up to.. Rose and Trevor are upstairs. They're talking

Rose: How's the girls?

Trevor: Still passed out.

Rose: You didn't touch them, did you?

Trevor: Give me some credit. So, you called him?

Rose: No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works.

Trevor: Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?

Rose: They say he got it.

Trevor: Wonderful and what?

I get up to move but touch my head.

Ella: uh!

Elena: are you okay?

Ella: yeah my head is throbbing and still sore from my back im fine, are you okay where are we?

Elena: I don't know but lets fine out.

Elena and I get up and walks upstairs. We are listening in on their conversation.

Rose: So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait.

Trevor: Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this.

Rose: I'm sick of running!

Trevor: Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying.

Rose: Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free.

Elena accidentally makes one of the boards squeak. Rose sees us.

Rose: You two! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?

Elena: Who's Elijah?

Rose: He's your worst nightmare.

**Mystic Falls' high school**

Stefan is talking with Bonnie

Bonnie: I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan. Even if I wanted to. It took both me and my Grams to undo it the first time

Stefan: But I can open the door, right? I can talk to her?

Bonnie: Yeah but Damon's right. They are not gonna tell you anything, not without something in return.

Stefan: I know but Bonnie I have to do something. I have no idea who has Elena and Ella; I have no idea where they are.

Bonnie: What if there was another way to find her?

Jeremy and Bonnie are in Alaric's class room. There is a map and a candle on the table.

Jeremy: How does this is work?

Bonnie: I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger.

Stefan arrives

Stefan: Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked me up.

Bonnie: Are you ready?

She cuts Jeremy's hand. His blood falls on the map. Bonnie concentrates herself to cast the spell. The blood drops and merges into one and goes toward our location

Bonnie: There. They are there.

Jeremy: That's 300 miles away.

Stefan: No Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that.

Bonnie: That's as close as I can get.

Jeremy: We can map it, aeriel view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area.

Stefan: Perfect. Call me with whatever you find.

Jeremy: No, no, I'm coming with you!

Stefan: No Jeremy, you're not.

Jeremy: No, I'm gonna just sit here. What if she's hurt okay?

Bonnie has a nosebleed but the guys don't see it

Jeremy: Or worse? What if she's…?

Stefan: She's not. You two go back to your house just in case. I'll call you the minute I find her.

Jeremy: Well, you can't do this alone.

Damon arrives

Damon: He's not. Let's go.

Stefan: You're coming with me?

Damon: It's Ella.

Tyler is playing basketball with other guys. He sees Caroline, stops the party and joins her

Caroline: Hey. Um… are you okay?

Tyler: You lied to me earlier. Why?

Caroline: Look, Tyler… I think that you misunderstood me at the party. I get it, it was very traumatic.

Tyler: You're lying.

Caroline: Nope but I'm late.

She leaves but he catches her arm

Tyler: Hey!

She twists his arm and throws him on the floor. He gets up

Tyler: How did you… you're stronger than me?

Caroline: Please, that was nothing.

Tyler: Listen, if you know something you've got to tell me because I can't handle this.

Caroline: I'm sorry, Tyler but I think that you're still in shock over Sarah dying and it's understandable.

He looks at her and leaves. He kicks garbage but he's so strong that the garbage can flies into a car. Everyone looks at him. He looks at Caroline and leaves

**Damon's car**

Stefan and Damon are in the car on their way to rescue Elena and me.

Damon: Alaric sure likes his weapons.

Stefan has a little bottle with vervain in it in his hands

Damon: What the hell is that?

Stefan: I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that.

Damon: Weird.

Stefan: Hey, how much further is it?

Damon: About 80 miles.

Stefan: Who do you think took her?

Damon: Someone from Victoria and Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. They got the wrong girls.

Stefan: Thank you for helping me.

Damon: I'm not here for you my girlfriend is in trouble I don't want anything to happen to her.

Stefan looks at Damon.

Stefan: you know she's changed you?

Damon: don't be stupid Stefan she hasn't changed me im still the same person she fell for the real me.

Stefan: whatever you say.

Damon: can we not do this whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch.

**Gilbert's house**

Jeremy is in his bedroom with Bonnie. He's searching for the place on his phone.

Bonnie: Alaric just left with Jenna.

Jeremy: He's getting her out of the house for a while so she doesn't ask questions about Elena. Look. I pulled this up based on that spot on the map.

He shows her his phone. He's found a house.

Jeremy: there's nothing for miles except for this old house.

Bonnie: Did you send it to Stefan?

Jeremy: Yeah. I hate sitting here, waiting like this.

Bonnie: Hey, they're gonna be fine.

Jeremy: You don't know that.

Bonnie: No I don't.

She gets up and rushes over to her handbag. She takes the grimoire and sits on Jeremy's bed with him

Jeremy: What are you doing?

Bonnie: There's something else I want to try.

Jeremy: I don't get it.

Bonnie: I need a candle. Grab Ella's hairbrush.

Jeremy: Okay, yeah.

Bonnie takes a paper and writes something on it. Jeremy grabs Ella's hairbrush and a candle.

Jeremy: What's all this stuff for?

Bonnie: I know it's crazy but I might be able to get them a message.

She crumples the paper and takes it in her hand. She puts her hand above the candle and opens it. She closes her eyes to cast the spell. Her nose begins to bleed.

Jeremy: Bonnie? Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!

The paper is burning. Jeremy's tries to stop her but she keeps going. The paper disappears

Jeremy: Bonnie.

She smiles and blacks out. She's unconscious on Jeremy's bed

Jeremy: Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!

**A house**

Rose is in a room, alone. Elena and I join her

Ella: Why are we here?

Rose: You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them.

Elena: Why won't you?

Rose: That's another one.

Ella: You got us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want with us.

Rose: I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service.

Elena: Delivery to who? Elijah?

Rose: Two points to the eavesdropper.

Ella: Who is he? Is he a vampire?

Rose: He's one of the vampires, the originals.

Ella: What do you mean the originals?

Rose: Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?

Elena: So you know Stefan and Damon?

Rose: I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress.

Ella: Who are the originals?

Rose: Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess.

Elena: But why us?

Rose: Because you're the Petrova Doppelgängers. You're the key to breaking the curse.

Ella: The curse? The sun and the moon curse?

Rose: Oh, you do know your history.

Elena: What do you mean we are the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse.

Rose: No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it.

Ella: The sacrifice?

Rose: The blood of one of the Doppelgängers. You're the Doppelgängers. Which means, in order to break the curse one of you has to die.

Ella: how do we know which one?

Rose: Elijah will know when he arrives.

**Caroline's house**

Caroline enters her house.

Caroline: Mom?

She cautiously walks farther into the house. Tyler is behind her.

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Tyler: I know

Caroline: Breaking and entering the sheriff's house? That move will win you an award.

Tyler: Go ahead. Keep dodging, keep changing the subject but I know. You're just like me, aren't you?

Caroline: No.

Tyler: Keep it up but I'm not buying it. I saw how strong you were. I'm not leaving here until you tell me the truth.

Caroline: Tyler…

Tyler: You're a werewolf. Say it!

She laughs

Caroline: What?

He pushes her against the wall

Tyler: Stop lying!

Caroline: I'm not lying!

Tyler: Say it!

He hits the wall very hard. She pushes him against the wall. She's vamping. She throws him on the floor. He's scared

Caroline: I'm not a werewolf, okay?

**A house**

Rose, Elena and I are still talking. Trevor arrives

Elena: Tell us more.

Trevor: Captivity has made them pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?

Elena: Who were you running from?

Trevor: The originals.

Ella: Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?

Trevor: The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off.

Rose: Mm-mm.

Trevor: Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead.

Ella: What did you do?

Rose: He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova and her sister Victoria.

Elena: Victoria and Katherine.

Rose: The first Petrova Doppelgängers.

Trevor: I helped them escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since.

Rose: Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again

**Gilbert's house**

Bonnie is awake. Jeremy gives her a glass of water

Jeremy: Here, drink this.

Bonnie: Thanks.

She drinks

Jeremy: What happened? You scared the hell out of me.

Bonnie: It's nothing.

Jeremy: It wasn't nothing, Bonnie.

Bonnie: I've been doing a lot of magic lately. It wears me down.

Jeremy: When I'm worn down, I take a nap. You were… you were unconscious.

Bonnie: Witchcraft has its limits. If I push too hard, it pushes back.

Jeremy: How do you know all this?

Bonnie: It's all in here; it's like a reminder that I'm not invincible. Please don't… don't tell anyone.

Jeremy: Why not?

Bonnie: Because it's a weakness and I don't want certain people to know that.

Jeremy: By certain people, you mean Damon.

Bonnie: I mean anyone that can hurt me.

Jeremy: I won't tell anyone, okay? I promise.

Bonnie: It's hard, you know? My grams is gone and my dad, he doesn't want to know about what I am. He hasn't since my mom left. I'm all alone in this.

Jeremy: It's how I feel a lot of the time, alone.

Long pause. They stare at each other.

Jeremy: Do you think that worked?

Bonnie: I have no idea.

A house

Me and Elena return to sit on the couch. I find the paper Bonnie sent us. It says that "Stefan and Damon are coming for you" -B . I show Elena and she smiles. I crinkle the paper and sit underneath it.

**Damon's car**

Stefan: We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6.

Damon takes a blood bag. He drinks.

Damon: If you want some, just ask.

Stefan: I want some.

Damon: Ah, that's so sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine.

Stefan: I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength

Damon gives him the blood bag. Stefan drinks

Damon: Does Elena know you're drinking blood?

Stefan: I've been drinking hers.

Damon: Hmm, how romantic.

Damon drinks some blood.

Damon: Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it.

Stefan: You mean when I was more like you?

Damon: Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot.

Stefan: I guess he found something else to live for.

**A house**

Trevor enters the room with Rose me and Elena.

Trevor: He's here! This was a mistake.

Rose: No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me.

Trevor: No! He wants me dead, Rose!

Rose: He wants her more.

Trevor: I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here.

Rose: Hey! What are we?

Trevor: We're family, forever.

Someone knocks on the door

Ella: You're scared.

Rose: Stay here with them and don't make a sound.

She leaves to open the door. Elijah opens the door. She arrives.

Elijah: Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?

Rose: Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house.

Elijah: Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?

Rose: I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?

Elijah: I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit.

Rose: Veronica and Katerina Petrova?

Elijah: I'm listening.

Rose: They didn't burn in the church in 1864.

Elijah: Continue.

Rose: They survived.

Elijah: Where are they?

Rose: You don't seem surprised by this.

Elijah: Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilizations, which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with them. Do you have her in your possesion?

Rose: No, but I have better. I have their Doppelgänger.

Elijah: That's impossible, their family line ended with them. I know that for fact.

Rose: The facts are wrong.

Elijah: Well, show them to me.

Rose: Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again.

Elijah: You have my word that I will pardon you.

Rose: Follow me.

He follows her. They arrive at the main room. Elena and I hear them. I tense at the sight. I grab Elena's hand and squeeze. Elijah looks at us. He's surprised and rushes over to us. He looks at Elena and smells her neck then turns to me and does the same thing.

Elijah: Human. It's impossible. Hello there.

**Middle of nowhere**

Stefan and Damon have stopped the car

Damon: The house should be just beyond those trees. Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things.

Stefan: What is your point?

Damon: My point is, whoever has Ella and Elena are probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that.

Stefan: And?

Damon: And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?

Stefan: Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it.

Damon: Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out.

Stefan: Alright, then I won't come out.

Damon: Good because I would do the same thing.

He leaves and Damon follows him

**A house **

Elijah: We have a long journey head of us. We should be going.

I look at Rose.

Ella: Please, don't let him take us.

Elijah: One last piece of business and we're done.

He goes towards Trevor

Trevor: I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry.

Elijah: Oh no, your apologies not necessary.

Trevor: Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and Veronica and I failed you.

Elijah: Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?

Trevor: I beg your forgiveness.

Elijah: So granted.

Trevor smiles but Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cries. Elena and I are shocked

Rose: You…!

Elijah: Don't, Rose, now that you are free.

He looks at me and Elena

Elijah: Come.

Ella: No, what about the moonstone?

Elena: Ella!

Elijah: What do you know about the moonstone?

Ella: I know that you need it and I know where it is.

Elijah: Yes?

Ella: I can help you get it.

Elijah: Tell me where it is.

Ella: It doesn't work that way.

Elijah: Are you negotiating with me?

He looks at Rose

Rose: It's the first I've heard of it.

He tries to compel me but it doesn't work. He looks at my bracelet

Elijah: What is this vervain doing on your wrist.?

He rips the bracelet off and throws it. He catches my head and compels me.

Elijah: Tell me where the moonstone is.

Ella: In the tomb, underneath the church ruins.

Elijah: What is it doing there?

Ella: It's with Victoria and Katherine.

Elijah: Interesting.

They hear breaking glass from upstairs.

Elijah: What is that?

Rose: I don't know.

Elijah: Who else is in this house?

Rose: I don't know.

He catches Elena and me tightly. They go in another part of the house. Stefan and Damon are moving around them with their super speed. Elijah throws Elena and me in Rose's arms

Elijah: Rose.

Rose: I don't know who it is.

Stefan: Up here.

Elijah goes up the stairs with his super speed

Damon: Down here.

Elijah receives in stake in his hand. He removes it. Elena and Rose have disappeared. Elena is with Stefan. He tells her to be quiet. Damon is with me with a hand over my mouth as well as Rose. He has his hand on her mouths.

Elijah: Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?

He breaks a wooden coat rack into a stake.

Elijah: I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?

Elena appears at the top of the stairs

Elena: I'll come with you, just please don't my friends or my sister, they just wanted to help me out.

He goes up the stairs with his super speed. He has the stake in his hand

Elijah: What game are you playing with me?

Elena throws the vervain bomb in his face. It explodes. His skin burns but he heals immediately. He goes toward Elena but Stefan arrives and shoots him with the compressed air weapon. It doesn't hurt him so Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah. They fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor. He goes toward Stefan but Damon arrives and stakes Elijah. He pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose sees it and leave. Damon tries to follow her.

Ella: Just let her go.

He smiles at me and I run into his arms.

Damon: are you hurt?

Ella: not really just a sore head but I'm fine.

Stefan and Elena are embrasing

Stefan: Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?

We head out of the house. Damon walks with his arm around my waist and I hold onto him tightly. He kisses my forehead as we reach the car.

**Gilbert's house **

Bonnie is sleeping in Jeremy's bed. Jeremy is looking at her and hears the front door

Jeremy: Ella? Elena?

Bonnie wakes up and they rush out the door. Elena is going up the stairs. Bonnie rushes over to her and embraces her

Jeremy: Are you okay?

Ella: I'm okay. I'm okay.

Elena: yeah we are fine Jer.

We look at Bonnie

Ella: We got your message.

Bonnie cries and embraces her again. Then, Jeremy embraces us.

**Caroline's house**

Caroline is still with Tyler. She arrives with a bottle of alcohol and two glasses

Caroline: You know, this sounds crazy but alcohol helps or at least it helps me. You know, with all that inside jittery stuff.

Tyler: I'm hot. It's like my skin is on fire.

Caroline: Really? I never had any of that. I guess wolves are different. At the beginning, I was very, very emotional. Everything was heightened.

Tyler: I have that. How can you be a vampire?

Caroline: How can you be a werewolf?

Tyler: Who else is like you?

Caroline: Just me. It's a really long story we can share another time. How many other werewolves are there?

Tyler: Just me and my uncle Mason but he left town.

Caroline: Look, Tyler… You can't tell anyone, okay? Not about you, not about me. No one will understand.

Tyler: I know.

Caroline: I want to tell you about my mom and yours and the founding families and the council but I need you to promise me no one will find out about us. This is life and death, Tyler.

Tyler: I have no one else to tell. I'm sorry about earlier. It's just, I'm alone with this. It's gonna happen to me. On the next full moon, I'm gonna turn and I won't be able to stop it. I'm scared.

Caroline: Tyler… No... it's.

She embraces him

**Boarding House**

Stefan is in the library. He hears noise and a vampire is running around him. He takes a stake.

Stefan: Who's there?

Rose arrives

Rose: I'm not here to hurt you.

Stefan: Why are you here?

Rose: Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones.

Stefan: You knew Lexi?

Rose: Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to.

Stefan: Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you.

Rose: I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over.

Stefan: What do you mean "it's not over"?

Rose: It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for them. They have to. They're doing it for him.

Stefan: For who?

Rose: Klaus.

**Gilbert's house**

I walk into my bedroom to find Damon there.

Damon: Cute PJ's.

Ella: Thanks. And thanks again for saving me and Elena today again.

Damon: I brought you this.

He shows me my bracelet.

Ella: You found it, I thought it was gone.

Damon: ill always be there for you, I know you love it.

Ella: thanks.

He puts it on my wrist.

Damon: so what happened today?

Ella: to be honest I'm still processing it, apparently me and Elena are apart of this sacrafice but they didn't tell is much.

He looks at me sternly.

Damon: I'm not going to let anything happen to you.

I smile at him.

Ella: you always know the right thing to say when I need it.

Damon: how you feeling?

Ella: bit of a headache, the guy really knocked me hard, got a pump, but I'll be fine after some rest. Will you stay with me tonight?

He nods. I climb into my bed and he lies down next to me.

Ella: I feel safe with you, like whenever I'm around you I feel safe and secure.

Damon: ill never let anyone hurt you.

I look into his eyes.

Ella: I know you've proven it so many times and the amount of times that happens must be a record because I swear I never used to get injured or taken by anyone.

Damon: how are you doing with the whole Trey thing?

Ella: to be honest I have trouble sleeping whenever I close my eyes I see him and I'm scared but I haven't seen him since and hopefully I'll never have to see him again.

Damon: why didn't you tell me?

Ella: I didn't want to worry you and we've had other things to worry about besides him with Victoria and Katherine showing up in town.

He kisses me softly.

Damon: just go to sleep you've been through a lot.

I lie my head on his chest and slowly drift off to sleep.

Ella: I love you Damon.

He whispers in my ear.

Damon: I love you too Ella.

**A house**

Elijah is still impaled but he wakes up and removes the stake from his chest


	32. Katerina

This chapter was difficult but I hope I made it work. Anyway I'm loving the feedback and appreciate it.

Thanks. Let me know what else you would like to happen.

* * *

**Katerina**

**1490 Bulgaria**  
Katherine is delivering a baby Victoria is next to her as her mother is helping her.

Mother: A little more dearest, a little more. Push... a little more. A little more. A little more.

She pushes and screams. She delivers her baby. Her mother takes it. Her father is watching

Victoria: It's a girl.  
Katherine: A girl. Please, let me see her.  
Father: Woman, don't! What are you doing?

Her mother gives the baby to her husband

Katherine: Let me at least hold her once… just once.  
Father: Forget it! You have disgraced this family.

He leaves the room with the baby. Katherine cries and screams

Katherine: Father, please! No, father, no!  
Mother: No Katerina, it's better for her!

Her mother embraces her. Katherine is still crying. Victoria is by her sisters side.

Katherine: No mother, please...  
Mother: Let her go… let her go Katerina.  
Katherine: Please, mama…  
Victoria: let her go its better for her.

**Salvatore's house**  
Elena is knocking on the door as I wait for the door to open. Damon opens it

Damon: Hello, Elena Ella  
Ella: Hi.  
Elena: Is Stefan here? He called. He said it was important.  
Damon: Right this way.

She enters the house. I wait for her to leave as i kiss him softly.

Ella: morning.  
Damon: morning!

We follow where elena went as Stefan arrives

Stefan: Hey.  
Elena: What is this about?

Rose arrives

Elena: You.

They go in the living room. Elena andI are sitting on the couch

Rose: Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real.  
Ella: Who is he?  
Damon: He's one of the originals, he's a legend.  
Stefan: From the first generation of vampires.  
Elena: Like Elijah?  
Rose: No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal.  
Stefan: Klaus is known to be the oldest.  
Ella: Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me and Elena  
Rose: Yes.  
Stefan: No.  
Damon: What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…  
Rose: Which it is.  
Damon: And you're not saying it so I don't kill you  
Rose: Which I'm not  
Damon: Then we're looking at a solid maybe.  
Stefan: Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist.  
Rose: Not that you know of  
Damon: That's not helping  
Stefan: Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story.  
Rose: He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot.  
Damon: Alright, we're shaking. You made your point.

Elena gets up I stay seated.

Ella: Where are you going?  
Elena: School. I'm late. You should be coming.  
Ella: I'm going to pass on school today just found out some stuff I didn't want to know.  
Stefan: Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you.  
Elena: It's okay, I know where it is.

She leaves.

Damon (to Rose): She's in denial.  
Stefan: Shut up, Damon.

I can't help but let out a giggle and Damon gives me a glare and I shut up.

**Mystic Falls' high school**  
Bonnie arrives at school. One of her books fall on the floor. Jeremy arrives

Jeremy: Here, I got it.  
Bonnie: Thanks. Where's Elena and Ell?  
Jeremy: there actually running late today. What are you doing later? You want to hang out at the grill, shoot some pool? The winner owns the table.  
Bonnie: Uh, why?  
Jeremy: Why what?  
Bonnie: Well, you never asked me to play a game of pool before so why now?  
Jeremy: Uh, I don't know, I thought it'd be fun, never mind  
Bonnie: No, hey, okay. Sure. It's just...  
Jeremy: Just what?  
Bonnie: It's just you're ella and Elena's brother and… sure. It's just, I'm really bad at pool.  
Jeremy: Yeah, yeah. I thought you might be.

A boy arrives

Luka: Excuse me! Do you guys know which way is the office?  
Jeremy: Yeah, yeah. Through the double doors then straight ahead, quick left and then your first right. You must be new here  
Luka: Yeah, I am. It's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka.  
Jeremy: I'm Jeremy, this is Bonnie.  
Luka: Hi, Bonnie.

They look at each other. Jeremy looks at them

Jeremy: Anyway, Luka. I'm actually heading in that direction. Why you don't follow me? It can get confusing.  
Luka: Thanks man. It's nice to meet you Bonnie

He looks at her and leaves with Jeremy

**The woods**  
Elena is with Caroline. Elena is carrying a bag

Elena: Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school.  
Caroline: I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar  
Elena: And keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to. Ella too.  
Caroline: I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this.  
Elena: You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit.  
Caroline: Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's… Stefan's gonna see right through me.  
Elena: Caroline, as my friend, do you promise or not?  
Caroline: You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise.  
Elena: Okay.  
Caroline: Why don't you want Stefan to know?  
Elena: Because he would never be okay with me doing this.

They go under the church ruins. They stop in front of the tomb's door

Caroline: Are you sure you want to do this?  
Elena: Yes, I'm sure. They are the only ones who know the truth about Klaus. The only ones who can tell me how to stop him.  
Caroline: But you're asking for the truth from people who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?  
Elena: Yeah. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. Please.

Caroline goes towards the door and opens it.

Elena: Victoria? Katherine?

She looks at Caroline

Elena: I'll be okay from here.

They hear a noise. Elena turns her head and looks at the door entrance. Victoria and Katherine arrive and stops at the entrance.

Katherine: Hello Elena. You come to watch us wither away? Goodbye Caroline.  
Elena: As long as I stay on this side of the door, they can't hurt me. Please.

Caroline looks at them and leaves

Victoria: Stefan know you're here?  
Elena: I brought you some things.  
Katherine: You came to bribe us? What is it that you want?  
Elena: I want you to tell me about Klaus.  
Victoria: Hmm, you've been busy.  
Elena: I also brought you this.

She takes an old book from the bag

Elena: It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true.  
Victoria: You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that we'd open up?  
Elena: I also brought you this.

She takes a bottle of blood from the bag and shows it to Katherine and Victoria. They rush over towards Elena but she can't get out because of the spell

Elena: You two don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine.

They sit down on the floor. Elena puts some blood in two glass and pushes it towards them with a stick. They take the glass and they drink. Their skin regains some of its color

Victoria: You have the Petrova fire.  
Elena: More blood?  
Katherine: It's a long story, Klaus and us. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out. Victoria decided to came with me.

Elena gives them more blood.

Elena: Thrown out?  
Katherine: My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame.  
Elena: It was kept secret?  
Katherine: Mhmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taking with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me or her I don't know who so then we ran like hell.

**1492 - England, the woods**  
Victoria and Katherine are running. Victoria falls and hides behind a tree Katherine is next to her. Elijah and his men are looking for her

Elijah: They are here. Veronica, Katerina! I know you're near, I can smell blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you two wherever you are.

Trevor arrives and indicates them a false direction

Trevor: This way. There is more blood over there.

They leave. Katherine helps Victoria get up. They try to leave but Trevor arrives, puts a finger on her their mouth and pushes them against the tree.

Trevor: Head east. I can't lead them astray anymore.  
Victoria: we can't run anymore.  
Trevor: Never mind. There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!  
Katherine: thank you

They leave.

**The tomb**  
Elena: So, what did Klaus want?  
Katherine: The same thing that he'll want from you or your sister. He wants to break the curse.  
Elena: By sacrificing one of us. Which one?  
Victoria: it was supposed to be me but Katherine and I escaped.  
Elena: how was he going to break it?  
Victoria: He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body.

Boarding house  
Rose is crying. Damon and I arrive.

Damon: Alright Rosebud. I need some answers. Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head.  
Rose: You've always been this sensitive?  
Ella: Damon!  
Damon: Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it.  
Rose: Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine.  
Damon: Is that a dig? Don't get on my bad side.  
Ella: okay stop we just need answers.  
Damon: How do I find Klaus?  
Rose: You don't find Klaus, he finds you.  
Damon: Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?  
Rose: Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close.  
Ella: You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?  
Rose: Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy name Slater in Richmond  
Damon: Perfect. I'll drive.  
Rose: No. You forget not all of us can do sun.  
Damon: Then you drive. Come on.

**Mystic Falls' high school**  
Caroline: Stefan!  
Stefan: Hey  
Caroline: Hey. Uh, I need to talk to you. Where are you going?  
Stefan: Well, Elena went home sick; I just want to go check up on her.  
Caroline: Ditch her.  
Stefan: I'm kind of worried about her.  
Caroline: You know what? Of course you are. Go ahead, I'd… you know what? We can talk later.  
Stefan: Uh, talk about what?  
Caroline: I might have done something.  
Stefan: What did you do?  
Caroline: Told Tyler I'm a vampire.

**The tomb**  
Elena gives another glass of blood to the girls.

Elena: What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?  
Victoria: It's really tedious but… The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken.  
Elena: So you ran before he killed you?  
Victoria: Something like that.  
Elena: where were you in all this Katherine.  
Katherine: with her the entire night but I found out what they wanted to do so I got her out of there.

**1492 - England, a cottage**  
Victoria and Katherine arrive at a cottage. She knocks on the door

Victoria: Help, please help us.

An old woman opens the door

Katherine: Please, help us.  
Woman: I don't invite strangers into my home.  
Victoria: No, Trevor. He said that you'd help me.

Rose arrives

Rose: Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep.

She looks at the two of them.

Rose: Let the girl in. Bring her water and something to eat.

Victoria and Katherine enter the house and they sit down

Victoria: You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this.

She shows her the moonstone

Victoria: To prove I am who I say and that you'd help me and my sister to freedom.  
Rose: You stole this from Klaus?  
Victoria: It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape.  
Rose: People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies.  
Katherine: I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving us aid.  
Rose: I'm risking nothing. At nightfall, I'll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy.

She catches Victoria and Katherine and pushes them in an empty room

Katherine: No! Please no!  
Katherine: No!

Rose closes the door

**A coffee shop in Richmond**  
Rose, Damon and I are in a underground parking lot  
Damon: Back entrance. How convenient.  
Rose: That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings.  
Damon: How do you know this Slater guy is even here?  
Rose: I called him. He's here. He's always here.  
Damon: Good.

He pushes her against the wall

Ella: Damon stop.

He looks at me and doesn't let go.

Damon: Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at.

Rose catches him and pushes him against the car

Rose: I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side.

She releases him.

Rose: You can trust me.

She walks off but i grab damon's hand and he smiles looking down at me and we enter the coffee shop

Ella: Whoa. What about the sunlight?  
Rose: Double paned and temped. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?

Slater rejoins them

Slater: That and the free Wi-Fi

She embraces him

Rose: Hey, how are you?  
Slater: Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?  
Rose: Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet…  
Slater: Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Victoria Pierce aka Veronica Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?  
Rose: Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip.

Slater then looks at me.

Ella: Ella Gilbert, Victorias doppelgänger.

I shakes his hand as he looks at Damon

Slater: It's nice to meet you two. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?

**The tomb**  
Elena: Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?  
Katherine: No, but not because she had a change of heart.

**1492 - England, a cottage**  
Rose enters the room. Victoria and Katherine are on the bed

Rose: It's nightfall. Time to go.

She sees that Victoria and Katherine are hurt. They are bleeding.

Rose: When did this happen?  
Victoria: In the woods, we both tripped.  
Rose: It's a lie, I would have smelled it.

She finds a knife in Victoria's hand and takes it

Victoria: we'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let us die.  
Rose: If you die then Trevor dies with you.

She bites her wrist and puts it in Victoria and Katherine's mouths so they can drink her blood. Their wounds heal. Trevor arrives

Victoria: No. No!  
Trevor: Where are they?

Rose rushes over him and leaves the girls alone. She pushes him against the wall

Rose: You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning that girl to him.

Trevor: He will sacrifice her. (Looking to Victoria)  
Rose: Then so be it!  
Trevor: I love her, Rose  
Rose: He'll kill you. He won't stop until he has all of our heads.  
Trevor: Then we shall run until we die.

They hear noises in the room. They rush to see what's happened and find Victoria and Katherine hanging from the ceiling by a rope. They're dead.

**The tomb**  
Elena: You killed yourselves  
Katherine: Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, Victoria was no longer any use to him.  
Elena: But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since.  
Victoria: I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock.

Elena doesn't seem good

Victoria: What's wrong? Afraid we're right? You don't want to die? There's another way out.

She cuts her wrist with her nail. She bleeds.

Victoria: Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone.  
Katherine: we made the other choice.

**1492 - England, a cottage**  
The girls are waking up  
Trevor: What did you do? I would have helped you two live.  
Victoria: You would have helped me run. That was never going to be enough.  
Trevor: It was enough for me.  
Rose: Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help her escape and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this.  
Katherine: And for that we're sorry.  
Rose: As am I…. for this.

She rushes over to Katherine with a stake but Katherine catches the old lady. Rose stakes the old lady on the shoulder. Katherine drinks the old lady's blood. Victoria see the blood drinks the lady.

Katherine: Please understand.  
Rose: You have just signed our death sentence.  
Victoria: Better you die than we

She throws the old lady in Trevor's arms and leaves with her new super speed

The tomb  
Elena: Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you two used them. Trevor just got killed.  
Victoria: I never thought he would have lasted that long.  
Elena: You don't even care that you ruined their lives.  
Katherine: we were looking out for ourselves, Elena. I will always look out for myself. Victoria always herself, if you're smart, you'll do the same.

**Mystic Grill**  
Caroline and Stefan are sitting at a table. Caroline is eating

Caroline: Sorry to drag you here but if I don't eat, I get those kill innocent people urges. Tyler totally has those too by the way.  
Stefan: Yeah, what else did you say to him?  
Caroline: Not much. I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum. Are you mad?  
Stefan: Yes Caroline. As a matter of fact, I am a little mad. I mean, you put yourself a risk. If Damon finds out…  
Caroline: But you're not gonna tell him, are you?  
Stefan: No, of course not. He would kill you.  
Caroline: Always looking out for me.  
Stefan: Yeah. Well, you don't exactly make it very easy on me.  
Caroline: Then why do you do it? Why are you such a good friend to me?  
Stefan: I don't know. I guess you… you remind me of someone. My best friend, Lexi.  
Caroline: I… you have a friend?  
Stefan: You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise, Caroline.  
Caroline: No I just… sorry. I just… tell me about her.  
Stefan: I will, some other time. I got to go.  
Caroline: Wait! No! What do we do about Tyler? I don't want Damon to kill him 'cause there's a full moon coming up and Tyler is totally freaking out about it.

Luka is sitting at a table with his father. Bonnie passes next to him

Luka: Hey Bonnie.  
Bonnie: Hey, Luka. How was your first day?  
Luka: It was great. I would like to introduce you to my dad.  
Bonnie: Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett.  
Jonas: Doctor Martin, Jonas Martin. It's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett. Would you like to join us?  
Bonnie: Oh, I'm meeting a friend but he's not here yet so… sure.  
Luka: Oh yes, please have a seat.

She sits down next to him.

Bonnie: So, where did you move from?  
Jonas: Louisiana.  
Bonnie: That's a big change  
Luka: I'll say.  
Bonnie: It's not so bad here  
Luka: It's looking up.  
Jonas: Bennett, huh? I knew some Bennett's when I did my residency in Massachusetts. Do you have any family from Salem?  
Bonnie: Actually I do.  
Jonas: What do you know? Small world, right?

Jeremy arrives

Bonnie: Oh, there's my friend. It was nice to meet you, Doctor Martin.  
Luka: I will see you at school.  
Bonnie: Yeah.

She touches his shoulder and feels something. She leaves with Jeremy and turns her head to look at them

Jeremy: Sorry I was late, are you okay?  
Bonnie: Yeah.

**Richmond Coffee Shop**  
Rose, Damon, slater and I are sitting down talking.

Slater: And you're sure Elijah's dead?  
Damon: Beyond dead.  
Slater: Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PHD.  
Rose: Slater's been in college since '74.  
Slater: When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD's.  
Damon: The point?  
Slater: Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me.  
Rose: We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?  
Slater: Craigslist.  
Damon: Really?  
Slater: Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends.

In front of the coffee shop, a man stops in front of a man who's playing guitar. He gives him money and takes his coins. He decants the coins into his other hand. It's Elijah. He looks at Slater, Damon Rose and then to Ella.

**Mystic Grill**  
Bonnie and Jeremy are playing pool

Jeremy: You are bad.  
Bonnie: I told you.  
Jeremy: Well, feel free to cheat if you need your dignity back.  
Bonnie: Come on, hit the ball.

Luka joins them

Luka: Alright, I got winner guys. I got winner.  
Jeremy: Get ready, this slaughter is almost over.  
Bonnie: So where's your dad?  
Luka: I'll see him back home.

Stefan and Caroline are still talking

Stefan: Okay, now I'm leaving.  
Caroline: Wait…!  
Stefan: No, no, no, Caroline, you have two seconds to come clean.  
Caroline: What do you mean?  
Stefan: I'd believe the whole innocent act a little bit better if I didn't know how good you were at providing a distraction on demand. Where is Elena?  
Caroline: I can't tell you.  
Stefan: You can't tell me? Are you kidding me?  
Caroline: I'm sorry but I… I can't tell you.  
Stefan: Caroline! Elena was kidnapped, she could have been killed and you're seriously not gonna tell me where she is?  
Caroline: She's not in any danger. I would not have let her put herself in danger.  
Stefan: Then where… where is she? Listen, if you're my friend like you've been pretending to be all day, then you'll tell me where she is.  
Caroline: Stefan, I am your friend but I'm also Elena's friend and I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you where she is.

He looks at her and leaves

**The tomb**  
Elena: So how much of your little story is true?  
Katherine: we have no reason to lie, Elena. We have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot.  
Elena: Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand us over to Klaus.  
Victoria: 500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal.  
Elena: So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone.  
Victoria: Right again.  
Elena: What else do you need to break the curse?  
Katherine: Hmm, look who is getting smarter.  
Elena: It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse.  
Victoria: Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice.  
Elena: So you need a werewolf?  
Katherine: Believe it or not, they're hard to come by.  
Elena: What else?  
Victoria: A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine.  
Elena: What else?  
Katherine: A vampire.  
Elena: Caroline.  
Victoria: It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline.  
Elena: So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?

Katherine: Better you die than us.

They go back into the tomb. Elena is alone

**Coffee shop **  
Damon: Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?  
Slater: To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa.  
Rose: But werewolves are extinct.  
Slater: True. I've never seen one but rumor has it...  
Ella: Not such a rumor.  
Slater: Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome.

Elijah is still in front of the coffee shop. He's listening to them

Damon: Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?  
Slater: What do you mean?  
Damon: Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?  
Slater: Well, yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?  
Damon: Tell me how.  
Slater: You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?  
Damon: You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us.

Elijah is still listening to them. He throws the coins at the window. All the windows break. Slater and Rose's skin starts burning. Rose is screaming. Damon looks outside but Elijah is gone. Slater runs. Rose face is burned. Damon has covered me with his body a few shards of glass have hit me but other then that I'm fine. We see Rose burning so Damon puts a jacket on Rose's face and helps her get out of the coffee shop with me following them pulling the glass out of my hair. He carries her to the car and puts her in the back of the car. I rub her arm.

Ella: You're gonna be okay.  
Rose: I know.  
Damon: Who's behind that?  
Rose: I don't know. Where is Slater?  
Damon: Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?  
Rose: He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me.  
Damon: Who did it?  
Rose: It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead.  
Ella: it's okay.

She cries. Her face is healed. I give Damon a worried look.

**Mystic Grill**  
Bonnie is alone, she looks at Jeremy. He looks at her and they both smile. Luka joins her

Luka: Hey Bonnie. I'm sorry about earlier, my dad is not very subtle with the whole Bennett/Salem question. He picked up on you, he was just fishing around, he didn't mean any harm.  
Bonnie: I felt something too.  
Luka: I know. That's why we're having this conversation right now. He uh… doesn't like for anyone to know.  
He unscrews the lid on the salt shaker and pours some salt on the table.

Luka: But we were both worry that you would bail us.

He looks around and puts his hand above the salt. The salt floats up.

Luka: He just wants us to fit in here for once. It's tough Bonnie, being different.  
Bonnie: You're a witch?  
Luka: Well, we prefer the term warlock.

**The tomb**  
Elena is still alone, she looks at the tomb. She grabs the bottle of blood and her bag and goes to leave. Stefan arrives though.

Stefan: Elena.  
Elena: Stefan, what are you doing here?  
Stefan: I could ask you the same question.  
Elena: Caroline told you.  
Stefan: No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was the important that you'd have to keep it from me.  
Elena: I knew that you'd stop me.  
Stefan: Listen to me, whatever they said to you is a lie. Do not listen to them. Elena.  
Elena: What if she isn't? You didn't hear what they said.  
Stefan: You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.  
Elena: That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?

Victoria and Katherine arrives

Katherine: There's nothing you can do, Stefan. We haven't even told you the best part of the story.

**1492 - Bulgaria**

Victoria and Katherine arrives at their parent's home. She finds dead people outside. They run and enters the home. She finds her father dead and sees her mother. She's dead. She rushes over to her. She cries over her mother's body

Katherine: No, no, no mama. No!  
Victoria: no, mama!

**The tomb**  
Victoria: He killed them, our entire family, just to get back at us for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved.

Stefan looks at Elena

Stefan: No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?  
Katherine: Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this.

She shows him the moonstone

Elena: What?  
Stefan: Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?  
Victoria: we didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth.  
Stefan: No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedoms, you manipulative, psychotic bitch.  
Victoria: our freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, well be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. We'll be the safest psychotic bitches in town.

She looks at Elena and they retreat back into the tomb. Stefan looks at Elena.

**Salvatore's house**  
I am in the living room with Rose.

Rose: I'm sorry about today. I didn't know that was gonna happen.  
Ella: I believe you.  
Rose: I wish we could save you or your sister.  
Ella: I want to but we don't know which one.  
Rose: it's you Ella.  
Ella: me?

Rose nods.

Ella: that means he's coming for me not Elena  
Rose: I'm sorry.  
Ella: it's fine, if it means saving everyone I care about then ill do it I don't want anyone else to get hurt  
Rose: Damon and Stefan and Elena won't like it.  
Ella: they don't have to know. All they know its Elena, they keep her safe I come up with a plan all will be fine.  
Rose: but then you'll die.  
Ella: I would rather it me then anyone else.

Rose stands up in shock.

Rose: I'm sorry again.  
Ella: it's not your fault you've been running for 500 years you just wanted your freedom and I forgive you, I would of done the same thing and for the record I won't ever do what the petrovas did they were weak.  
Rose: I like you.

I laugh,

Ella: they say Im the tough twin the one that will do anything. I've been through a lot. It's been a long day can we talk more tomorrow?

She nods and heads up stairs. Damon comes home now I'm thanking god that he wasn't home to hear that.

Ella: your back.  
Damon: back, anything happen while I was gone.  
Ella: just talked to rose she's going to help us.  
Damon: you believe her.  
Ella: yes I believe her,you don't have to but you can trust me.  
Damon: I, just worried for you.  
Ella: we don't even know if it's true. And if anything happens it happens.  
Damon: what do you mean?  
Ella: nothing just I'm tired been a busy day lots happened. You okay?  
Damon: I am. And so will you.

I look at him and he kisses me.

**Mystic Grill**  
Jeremy is playing pool. He turns himself to look at Bonnie but she's not looking at him, she's talking with Luka. He looks at them, smiles and leaves

**Gilbert's house**  
Elena and Stefan are on the porch

Stefan: Elena.  
Elena: I can't talk about it, Stefan.  
Stefan: You have to. Don't shut me out. Elena, please.

She's crying

Elena: I wanted to know the truth and I got it. It's not me that's in danger it's Ella, Victoria was supposed to be sacrificed but they ran. Not only that It's Caroline and it's Tyler and it's Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse. I don't want anyone to get hurt. especially my sister.  
Stefan: we are going to try everything we can.

He embraces her. She's crying. He kisses her on the top of her head

**The tomb**  
Victoria and Katherine are reading their family book. They find a portrait of them with their parents. They have tears in their eyes.

**Salvatore's house**  
Damon and I are curled up by the fireplace, under a blanket. Damon is shirtless.

Ella: I better head home, I haven't seen Elena today and I'm worried.

He kisses my forehead.

Damon: as much as I would love to stay like this your right go check on your sister.  
Ella: okay.

I pull on my clothes and am about to stand up when Damon kisses me again.

Ella: you know I really have to go and your making it really hard right now.

He smirks. But I compose myself and stand up.

Damon: love you.  
Ella: love you too.

Rose is in her room on her phone to Slater.

Rose: Slater? Are you okay?  
Slater: Yes, I took off, I'm sorry, I was freaking freaked.  
Rose: No, I'm sorry to involved you.  
Slater: Look, I want no part in any of this but I did some digging.  
Rose: Okay, what did you find?  
Slater: You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone.  
Rose: How? What do you mean? I don't follow.  
Slater: Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it.  
Rose: Yes, he can get it. What next?  
Slater: You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose.

She hangs up.

**Gilbert House**  
I have arrived home and find Elena in her room crying.

Ella: hey what's wrong?  
Elena: I found out some stuff today, it's not good.  
Ella: what you find out?  
Elena: your the one that has to die.  
Ella: I know.

She looks at me in shock.

Elena: how do you know?  
Ella: rose told me. We will find a way to stop this.  
Elena: we can't stop this, he'll kill everyone  
Ella: elena do you trust me, I have a plan to save everyone we love you have to trust me.

She nods.

Ella: get some sleep.

I leave her room and for mine. I shut the door behind me as I take a deep breath they don't know my plan but it involves me doing something stupid I know it is but I will save everyone I love and I know no one will approve so I have to do this. If it keeps everyone safe then it must work.

**Slater's Apartment**  
Slater just hanged up

Elijah: Very nicely done.  
Slater: Thanks, I have a degree in theatre. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire.  
Elijah: I'm a special vampire.  
Slater: What, because you're an original?  
Elijah: Hmm, now I want you take this and drive it through your heart.

He gives him a stake. Slater takes it.

Slater: But that would kill me forever.  
Elijah: I know.

He's compelling him

Elijah: But it's necessary.

Slater drives the stake through his heart. He falls on the floor, he's dead. Jonas joins Elijah.  
Jonas: Was it, really?  
Elijah: It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now.

They look at each other.


	33. The Sacrifice

**The Sacrifice:**

**Gilbert House**  
I awaken from my slumber when I hears a noise coming from inside the house. My bedroom door is slightly ajar. I lay back down, turns over in her bed, and shuts my eyes. In the bathroom, a towel is rustled by movement. Jonas appears in the doorway, looking at me. I am jolted out of bed, once again, when I hear a door slamming loudly. I sit up in my bed. Jonas has disappeared from the bathroom. I gets out of bed and slowly walk across my room. I quietly opens my ajar door and walk out onto the landing. I look around the landing for anything suspicious and quietly approach Jeremy's room, looking in through his ajar door. Suddenly, I hear a noise from behind me. I gasp and spin around. Alaric, shirtless and in his boxers, has also been startled by my unexpected appearance on the landing. Me and Alaric both try to catch their breath after the scare.

Alaric: Ella. Ahem.

Alaric lowers the ice cream bowl he's been holding towards his nether region.

Ella: I heard something.

Alaric chuckles nervously. I avoid his gaze, embarrassed. Jenna walks up the stairs, wearing Alaric's shirt. She runs her hand through her hair, embarrassed as well.

Jenna: That was us. I'm sorry.

In my bedroom, Jonas pulls out a handkerchief and collects some of my hair from my brush.

Alaric: We didn't think anyone else was up.  
Jenna: But here you are.  
Alaric: We were just-

Back on the landing, Jenna and Alaric try to explain the situation to me, but are failing in their attempt. Alaric sighs and holds out the ice cream bowl to me.

Alaric: Chunky Monkey?

Back in my bedroom, Jonas also grabs some of my jewellery and places it in the handkerchief. He folds the handkerchief and places it in his coat pocket.

Alaric: Well... [chuckles] I'm naked. So I'm gonna go.

Alaric walks past me and into Jenna's bedroom, shutting the door behind him. I start to walk back towards my room. Jenna, embarrassed, walks up the remainder of the stairs.

Jenna: I'm really really sorry.  
Ella: It's okay, Jenna, don't worry about it.  
Jenna: I know he's been staying over a lot. Are you - are you sure it's okay?  
Ella: Seems like things are good.  
Jenna: [smiling] They're extremely good.  
Ella: Then I'm extremely okay with it.

Jonas, still in my bedroom, grabs a picture of me in my cheerleading uniform, places it inside his jacket, and leaves the room quickly. Jenna and I smile at each other and go back to our respective rooms. I get back into my bed. Jonas quietly hides in the bathroom, waiting for me to close my eyes. I curl up in my blankets and drift off to sleep. Jonas heads out of the bathroom, stopping to take a hand mirror, before he exits, placing the mirror in the waistband of his pants. He exits the bathroom, walks onto the landing, descends the stairs, and exits the house without a soul knowing he was there.

**The Tomb**  
Damon and Stefan walk down into the tomb and look at each other.

Damon: Let's do it.

They grab the stone door; Damon taking the right side, Stefan taking the left.

Damon: 1,2,3.

They pull the stone door off the entrance of the tomb.

**Gilbert House**  
Elena opens the front door. Stefan and Damon are standing on the front porch.

Stefan: Hey. Uh, can we talk? You might want to get your sister.

Elena nods and yells upstairs.

Elena: Ella?

I yell from my room getting ready.

Ella: yeah?  
Elena: Stefan and Damon are here.  
Ella: be down in a minute.

I walk down stairs and meet Damon with a small peck and sit on the couch next to my sister.

Damon: We went to see Victoria and Katherine.  
Ella: what happened?

**The tomb**  
Damon and Stefan successfully remove the stone door from the entrance of the tomb. They place it to the side and approach the entrance. Stefan and Damon lean against the frame of the entrance, waiting for the girls, who comes around the corner, looking hungry.

Victoria: Please... come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us.  
Damon: I'd rather poke my eyes out.  
Victoria: Mmm, they're such pretty eyes.  
Stefan: We're here for the moonstone.  
Damon: Feel like tossing it over?  
Katherine: Tell you what, you get your little witch to hocus pocus us out of here, you can have whatever you want.  
Stefan: I thought you liked it in here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you.  
Victoria: we've had time to reconsider.  
Damon: Meaning you're hungry.  
Victoria: I'm starving, Damon. And dirty. But above all, I'm bored.

Victoria has progressively gotten closer to the entrance, stumbling and grasping at the wall as she does so.

Victoria: At least running from Klaus wasn't boring - so here's the deal: you get me us of here, you get the moonstone and we will disappear from Mystic Falls forever.

Stefan and Damon look at each other. Victoria and Katherine start to walk away.

Katherine: Let us know what you decide.

As she says this, she holds up the moonstone and they stumble back into recesses of the cave.

**Gilbert House**  
Elena, Damon, Stefan and i stand around the island in the kitchen, talking.

Ella: You don't believe her, do you?  
Damon: No, of course not. We just want the moonstone.  
Stefan: According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break.  
Damon: No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you one of you live.

I open the fridge to get some cool breeze, I think to myself he doesn't know that I'm the sacrifice does he. Elena stares at me as I am in the fridge I shake my head for her not to tell him.

Elena: How do you destroy it?  
Stefan: By releasing it from the moonstone.  
Ella: How do you guys even know this is gonna work?  
Damon: Cause we have a crafty witch on our side.  
Elena: You discussed it with Bonnie.  
Stefan: She agreed to do anything she could to help us.  
Ella: It's Victoria and Katherine who have the moonstone. They are not gonna give it to you.  
Stefan: We're gonna get it from her.  
Damon: Well, what he means to say is, we will pry it from their cold, dead hand if we have to.  
Stefan: Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it.  
Ella: Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out.  
Damon: Yep. We're awesome.  
Ella: Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it.

Stefan and Damon exchange looks of confusion.

Stefan: What are you talking about? we don't have a choice.  
Ella: What about Klaus? Elena told me yesterday.  
Stefan: We'll find him right after we get the moonstone.  
Ella: Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you.

I point from Damon to Stefan and then look at Elena who is flustered.

Damon: Ella, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save you or Elena's lives.  
Ella: I know. Everybody keeps saying that.

I get up and leave the room. Stefan and Damon exchange a look again. Elena follows me upstairs.

**Mystic Falls High**  
Bonnie and Luka are walking together across the schoolyard.

Luka: So your Grams waited until you were in high school to tell you that you're a witch?  
Bonnie: Well, she brought it up before but I just thought she was drunk. In my defense, she was.  
Luka: So, then, you're like, new?  
Bonnie: New-ish. I still have some growing pains.  
Luka: Like?  
Bonnie: Physically, it's become a lot harder. I have a bad reaction to it sometimes.  
Luka: Your nose bleeds?  
Bonnie: Yeah. And I pass out sometimes.

Bonnie and Luka stop walking and face each other.

Luka: It's 'cause you're trying to do too much on your own. You need help.  
Bonnie: From what?  
Luka: From nature. The elements. Just things that you can draw extra power from. Have you ever channeled another witch before?  
Bonnie: What is that?  
Luka: Say we put our energy together. We can double our strength. I'll show you, watch. Let me see that bracelet.

Luka takes his backpack off his shoulder. Bonnie removes her bracelet while Luka removes the dog tags from around his neck. Bonnie skeptically holds out her bracelet to him. Luka takes it and places his dog tags in her hand.

Luka: Take this. Now, I want you to stand very still and concentrate.  
Bonnie: I don't get it.  
Luka: Ok. I know...  
Bonnie: What are we doing?  
Luka: We're channeling. The personal items will act as a talisman. Now concentrate.

Bonnie holds the dog tags tightly between her hands and shuts her eyes. Luka looks on at her, smiling. Bonnie hears a noise around her and opens her eyes, looking at Luka.

Bonnie: What is that?

He smiles without saying a word and shuts his eyes. Bonnie continues to look at him. Other students are in the schoolyard talking as the wind starts to blow the leaves up. Bonnie gasps and shuts her eyes as the wind continues to blow, tossing student's papers about and tossling Bonnie's hair. Luka and Bonnie smile broadly as the wind dissipates.

Luka: [laughing] Pretty cool, huh?

Bonnie laughs gleefully. Jeremy approaches the two of them.

Jeremy: What's with that weather, huh?  
Luka: It's global warming, man. I don't know. I got to go. See you later, Bonnie.  
Bonnie: Bye, Luka.

Luka picks his backpack off the ground. Bonnie smiles at him.

Luka: Bye.

Luka smiles back at her and leaves. Jeremy walks around to face Bonnie.

Jeremy: The guy is weird, huh?  
Bonnie: No, he's not.

Bonnie looks down at her hands and sees that she still has Luka's dog tags. She is about to yell after him when her cell phone goes off. She takes it out of her pocket and looks at the message.  
Jeremy: What is it?  
Bonnie: It's Damon.

**Gilbert House**  
After the boys have left elena has come into my room.

Elena: you okay?  
Ella: no I'm not, I'm scared for everyone,  
Elena: you don't have to be.  
Ella: I know but it's starting to feel real and I don't want it to.  
Elena: what do you want to do?  
Ella: you know rose she's helping me well I have a plan I want to get more information on Klaus, I want to see if she can take me to Slaters and see if I can find something.  
Elena: is that all you want to do?

I nod lying to her.

Ella: yes.  
Elena: okay then lets go.  
Ella: sure you want to come?  
Elena: we are in this together.

We leave our house and head to the boarding house.

**Boarding House**  
Arriving at the boarding house we walk up to the front and an walk into the house. We see rose downstairs in the lounge. I then ask her if she could take me to Slaters to get information.

Rose: It's a bad idea.  
Ella: No, it's not. Come on i really want to know, we will be gone not even a few hours please.  
Rose: fine but does Damon know about this?  
Ella: no and he's not going to.

**Mystic Falls High**  
Tyler is on the basketball court, shooting hoops. As he shoots for a basket and misses, Matt approaches, grabbing the basketball and carrying towards Tyler.

Matt: Hey man, how you doing?  
Tyler: Good, you?  
Matt: I'm pissed at myself for picking a fight with you. And feeling guilty for what happened to Sarah. I mean, I've been dodging you for days because I didn't know what to say to you.  
Tyler: Don't worry about it, man.  
Matt: I'm really sorry. Please know that.

Matt hands Tyler the basketball and walks away. After a few steps, Caroline approaches Matt. He stops to talk to her.

Caroline: Matt.  
Matt: Hey.  
Caroline: How are you?  
Matt: I - I've been better. I gotta - I gotta get to class.

Matt quickly walks away.

Caroline: Ok.  
Caroline walks over to Tyler.

Tyler: You two still on the outs?  
Caroline: Looks like it. You realize there's almost a full moon?  
Tyler: Vampires don't have enough problems, you want to take on mine?  
Caroline: Have you even thought about it? The whole... wolf thing? Do you know what you're gonna do?  
Tyler: I have a plan.  
Caroline: Well…?  
Tyler: Kind of private.  
Caroline: I'm student council vice president, head of the prom commitee, not to mention I single-handedly organized this town's clean up campaign. And you're really gonna turn down my help?

**Boarding House**  
In the parlor, Bonnie speaks to Stefan, Jeremy, and Damon about their plan.

Bonnie: I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from them.  
Jeremy: How? It took both you and your Grams last time, and look what happened to her.  
Bonnie: I'm well aware of what happened. I've learned a few new things.  
Jeremy: Bonnie…

Bonnie deflects Jeremy's concern and looks over at Stefan.

Bonnie: How will you get it?  
Stefan: they haven't been feeding. Their weaker. We're not.

Damon raises a glass of blood towards Bonnie.]

Bonnie: You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?  
Damon: It's a plan. Is it perfect? [scoffs] What plan is?  
Jeremy: Let me do it. I've got my ring. I can get in, get out, no spells necessary.  
Damon: Gee, thanks, you 16-year-old child. Why didn't we think about that? Why are you even here?  
Bonnie: Maybe I can help better the plan. Do you have anything that belongs to any of the girls?

Damon looks over at Stefan, significantly.

**Slater's Apartment**  
me, Elena and Rose park Rose's car in an underground parking lot below Slater's apartment. They ascend the staircase to the apartment. Rose bangs her fist on the door while me and Elena stand nearby.

Rose: Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!

After a brief moment, Rose looks over at me and Elena.

Rose: He's not home. Sorry.  
Ella: Mm-mm. No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing.

Rose sighs and pushes the doors open using her vampire strength. I look inside the apartment and Rose gestured into the room.

Rose: After you two.

Elena walks into the apartment then I follow as Rose is behind me. Rose wanders farther into the apartment than me or elena does, looking for Slater.

Rose: Slater?

As Rose moves towards the back of the apartment, she looks through a doorway and her face falls in shock.

Rose: I don't think he's gonna be much help.

I rush over to where Rose is standing and gasps at the sight of Slater's dead body. Rose walks over to Slater's body and drags it away. Elena and I regain her composure, walks over to Slater's computer desk and picks up a bunch of papers.

Elena: Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information.

Rose walks up behind Elena and watches as Elena shuffles through the papers.

Rose: Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass.

I walk for he desk and shuffle through a few more papers before picking up a framed photo. Rose walks over to a set of windows and pulls back the curtains, startling Elena.

Elena: What are you…?  
Rose: Tempered glass. U.V. rays can't penetrate.

Rose looks out the window.

Rose: I used to just come here and watch the day.

I look down at the framed photo which contains a picture of Slater and a girl. I look back up at Rose.

Ella: I'm sorry about Slater.  
Rose: Any luck?

I place the photo back on the desk and attempts to log into one of the computers.

Ella: Um... It's password protected. I can't get in.  
Rose: No, this is fine. Let's just go.

Suddenly, they hear a doorknob rattling from inside the apartment.

Rose: Stay here.

Rose walks past me and Elena and opens a set of doors. She peers into the small hallway and sees a girl hiding behind a corner.

Rose: Alice?  
Alice: Rose!

Alice, crying heavily, rushes towards Rose and embraces her.

Alice: He's dead!

**Boarding House**  
Stefan re-enters the parlor room where Bonnie, Jeremy, and Damon wait for him. He has the picture of Katherine in his hands.

Stefan: This belonged to Katherine. Found it with her things after I thought she was dead, but it was hers.

Stefan holds out the portrait of Katherine and Bonnie takes it. Bonnie places the portrait in a ceramic bowl. She dips her fingers in a glass of water and lets the water droplets drip from her fingertips into the bowl. Flames sprout from the bowl. Bonnie shuts her eyes and begins to chant a spell in Latin.

Damon: What will this do?

Bonnie opens her eyes, watching the picture burn.

Bonnie: I can turn the metal into ash. Blow the ashes on her, and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out.

Suddenly, Bonnie's nose starts to bleed. Bonnie raises her hand to her nose and wipes it away before anyone notices.

**Woods**  
Tyler and Caroline walk through the woods towards the Lockwood Cellar.

Tyler: Matt's bumming pretty hard.  
Caroline: I know. It's better this way.  
Tyler: I get it.  
Caroline: You do?  
Tyler: Yeah. You can't be honest with him.

Caroline stops and looks at Tyler who stops as well.

Tyler: It's not really fair to be with someone and not really let them know who you are. I get it.

Tyler starts to walk again and Caroline follows.

Tyler: Right over here. There's a cellar that goes to our old property.  
Caroline: I know.  
Tyler: You do?  
Caroline: I know that this is the old Lockwood property.

Tyler looks at her skeptically and heads down the steps of the Cellar.

Tyler: Watch your step.

Caroline follows behind Tyler. Tyler turns on a flashlight as they enter the Cellar and moves the beam of light around the room.

Tyler: I'm guessing this is where Mason was headed the night he turned. It's this way.

Tyler heads deeper into the Cellar with Caroline cautiously entering behind him.

Caroline: Did Mason tell you about this place?  
Tyler: Mason bolted before I triggered the curse, but I found these.  
Tyler shines the beam of light at a part of the cave. Caroline walks into the Cellar and looks at where the beam of light has landed. Three deep scratches run across the wall.

Caroline: Whoa. They look old.

Tyler shines the light further down the wall at a pair of rusty chains.

Tyler: And these bolts and chains. I need new chains, but the bolts could still hold.

Tyler grabs the ring around the bolt and pulls it hard, showing Caroline how resistant they are.

Tyler: I think that's what this place was used for. Full moons.

Caroline and Tyler proceed to glance around the cave. Caroline walks forward and spots something in a nook.

Caroline: What's this?

Caroline grabs an item wrapped in a piece of cloth and walks back over to Tyler.

Tyler: I have no idea.

Caroline unwraps the cloth around what appears to be a journal. She takes it out of the cloth and hands it to Tyler.

Caroline: Was it Mason's?

Tyler takes the journal from her and flips through the pages. He stops at a page and begins to read out loud from it.

Tyler: "August 31 - My body is changing. I'm edgy, angry, impatient. I get so mad, I black out and forget what I say or do. I'm not myself, not since Jimmy's death. What's happening to me?"

Tyler flips further back into the journal and glances up at Caroline.

Tyler: He chronicled everything. [Tyler stops at a page and reads from it.] "The full moon is tonight"  
Caroline: Well, does he say what happened?

Tyler flips the page and sees a memory stick taped to the page of the journal. He slides it out of its place and holds it in his hand, looking at it and then up at Caroline. Both of them look puzzled.

**Boarding House**  
Bonnie pours the ashes from the bowl onto an end table. Stefan and Damon re-enter the room with supplies for the excursion.

Stefan: Still gotta get the torches.  
Damon: Alaric's stake gun's in my trunk. Bonnie?  
Bonnie: Go ahead. I'm almost done.

Stefan leaves. Damon packs a few more things in a bag and follows Stefan out of the room. Jeremy waits until they are unable to hear him before he speaks to Bonnie.

Jeremy: What are you doing?  
Bonnie: Shh!  
Jeremy: Hey, you're not strong enough.  
Bonnie places a finger to Jeremy's lips to quiet him. When he doesn't continue to talk, she lowers her finger.

Bonnie: I'll be fine.  
Jeremy: You could get hurt.  
Bonnie: And Elena or Ella could die. I'll be fine. Promise. I promise.  
Jeremy: Here, I got this okay? Go get me, um, go get me something to put this in. All right?

Bonnie and Jeremy smile at each other and Bonnie leaves to get a holding container for the ashes. Jeremy glances over his shoulder before pulling out his wallet and taking out a card. Jeremy uses the card to carefully scrap a handful of ashes into his wallet without Bonnie noticing.

Slaters apartment  
Rose rubs Alice's hand comfortingly as Alice tries to regain her composure. Rose gets up and walks into another room where Elena is pouring hot water into teacups. Rose sits down next to Elena.

Rose: She found him a few minutes before we did.  
Elena: How is she?  
Rose: Overreacting. Big time.  
Ella: Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting.  
Rose: Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater.

I look at Rose, curiously.

Rose: She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her.

I turn around and looks at Alice. Grabbing the cup of tea, i walk out of the room towards Alice and hands her the cup.

Alice: Thank you.

Alice takes the cup of tea as I sit down next to her. Elena is standing with RoseAlice looks at Elena with an air of familiarity.

Alice: You two look really familiar. Did you know Slater?  
Ella: met him once but not personally. I was hoping he could point me towards Klaus.  
Alice: Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at.  
Ella: Do you know Slater's computer password?  
Alice: Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart.  
Ella: I understand that. Do you know his password?  
Alice: Who do you think you are?

Alice looks away from me and takes a sip of her tea. I look over at Rose and her eyes light up with an idea. Elena looks back at Alice and then to me.

Ella: What if I could convince Rose to turn you?

Alice looks back up at her. Rose, hearing what I have said, looks over at her, disdainfully.

Ella: Will you show us his files then?

Alice has managed to log on to Slater's computer, but all the files have been deleted. Me, Elena and Rose stand behind her, watching.  
Alice: Someone's been here. The hard drive's completely wiped out.  
Rose: Yeah, probably whoever killed him.

I run a hand over my face and turn away.

Alice: Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a remote server.

Rose turns back to speak to me.

Rose: [speaks softly] You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?  
Ella: I know. She doesn't.

I walk past Rose, who smiles at my deception. I lean down next to Alice to look at the computer screen.

Alice: Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious.  
Ella: These are all leads to vampires?

Alice continues scrolling through the files.

Alice: Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me.  
Rose: What about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah.  
Alice: I could call him.

I hand the phone over to Alice.

Ella: Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. I'm the that is needed and I'm ready to surrender.  
Elena: what Ella no.  
Rose: What?!  
Alice: Oh, my God, I knew I recognized you.  
Ella: Get him the message, please.

I quickly walk out of the room. Rose follows me out. Elena in quick pursits.

Elena: What are you doing?  
Ella: I'm getting Klaus' attention.  
Rose: If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you.

I look back at Rose, then to Elena, she is mad.

Rose: Which is exactly what you wanted all along.  
Ella: It's either me or my family.  
Elena: So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?

Alice enters the room.]

Alice: [to me] Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you.

Rose shuts her eyes and sighs and she walks out of the room with Elena following her.

Elena (whispering to rose): you need to call Damon.

Rose nods.

**Tomb**  
Victoria and Katherine, hearing footsteps coming down into the tomb, walk over to the entrance. Jeremy walks down the steps and stands in front of the entrance, where they can't reach him.

Katherine: The youngest Gilbert. This is an intriguing surprise.  
Jeremy: I'm here for the moonstone.  
Victoria: Yeah, yeah, the moonstone. It's very popular today.  
Jeremy: Just give it to me.  
Katherine: [sighs] Naïve little Gilbert. If you want it, you're gonna have to come here and get it.

Suddenly, Jeremy pulls a stake gun from out of his sleeve. He shoots the stake at Katherine, hitting her squarely in the stomach. Does the same with Victoria. They grunt in discomfort and clutch at the stakes, ripping it out. Before they can regain composure, Jeremy throws the handful of ashes he took from Bonnie directly into Katherine and Victorias faces. They gasp and fall to the floor, temporarily unconscious.

Jeremy: I kinda figured you'd say that.

Jeremy enters the tomb. He pats Katherine down in search of the moonstone.

Jeremy: Come on, where is it?

After realising the stone is not on them, he looks at the back of the cave. Turning on a flashlight, he shines the beam down the cave and slowly walks back into the crypt. He sees the moonstone laying on a stone ledge behind an iron gate. Jeremy opens the gate and grabs the moonstone from its place. Jeremy looks at it for a moment before turning around and dashing to the entrance of the tomb. As he enters the front portion, he sees Victoria and Katherine, eyes red with hunger, rise up from the ground. Katherine vamp-speeds over to Jeremy, grabs him, and bites into his neck. Victoria falls and bites the other side. Jeremy yells and throws the moonstone out of the tomb. They gasp for air, blood dripping down their faces.

**Woods**  
Bonnie approaches Stefan and Damon who are waiting in the church ruins by the entrance to the tomb.]

Bonnie: Sorry I'm late. I had to grab the grimoire from home.  
Damon: Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?  
Bonnie: He said he'd be here.

Stefan and Bonnie descend the stairs to the tomb. Damon starts to follow but stops abruptly when his cell phone rings. He answers it.

Damon: Not a good time, Rose.

Rose is on the other end, still at Slater's apartment.

Rose: Don't be angry with me.  
Damon: Why, what did you do?  
Rose: You need to get to Richmond immediately.  
Damon: Tell me.

**Tomb**  
Stefan and Bonnie have made it down into the tomb. Stefan drops his bag and starts rummaging through it, but something catches his eye. He sees the moonstone lying nearby.

Stefan: What the hell?  
Bonnie: Is that the moonstone?

Stefan and Bonnie rush over to it. Stefan picks it up. Victoria, lips drenched in blood, comes to the entrance of the tomb.

Victoria: I hate to interrupt, but today has just been full of surprises.

Katherine pulls Jeremy out from behind the wall. Jeremy's eyelids flutter and the bite mark on his neck oozes blood. Stefan rushes over to the entrance and Bonnie looks on in horror.

Jeremy: I'm sorry. I took some powder.  
Victoria: Don't worry, we know that he's wearing his ring, so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. So, we are going to be in the back playing with our new little toy.

She shoves Jeremy back into the cave

Victoria: And you guys just give us a holler when you've got the tomb open.

**Martin Apartment**  
Jonas has laid out all of Ella's trinkets that he stole from her bedroom on a table. Elijah sits across from Jonas.

Elijah: So how exactly does this spell work?  
Jonas: Give me your hand.

Jonas has a silver knife in his hand. Elijah extends his hand out, palm facing up, and Jonas slices it open with the blade.

Jonas: Place it here.

Elijah places his bloody palm face down on the picture of my in her cheerleading uniform.

Jonas: Now, take my hand.

Jonas extends his hand to Elijah who takes it.

Jonas: Close your eyes. Relax your mind. And look for her.

Elijah shuts his eyes. Jonas follows suit and begins chanting a spell in Latin.

**Slaters Apartment**  
I am gazing out a window. Suddenly, I see Elijah's reflection walking towards her in the window. I gasp and turn around. I see no one else in the room with her. Confused, I turns back and look at the window and back into the room again.

**Martins Apartment**  
Elijah's eyes fly open.

Jonas: You saw her, didn't you?  
Elijah: I know exactly where she is.

**Tomb**  
Bonnie has set up a circle of torches in the antechamber. She lights them with a flame.]  
Stefan: Where the hell is Damon?  
Bonnie: We can't wait, we have to get him out of there.  
Stefan: She's fed, she has her strength back.  
Bonnie: We still have what's left of the ash.

Bonnie hands Stefan an envelope with the ash.

Bonnie: Do you think you can get close enough?

Stefan takes the envelope from Bonnie.

Stefan: I don't have a choice.  
Bonnie: It's gonna take me some time.  
Stefan: How long?  
Bonnie: I don't know, a while.  
Stefan: Just get me in there as soon as you can.

Stefan walks away.

**Martins Apartment**  
Luka enters the apartment. Jonas is looking through a grimoire when he enters. Luka places his backpack on the table.

Jonas: So how was school?  
Luka: Riveting.

**Tomb**  
Bonnie has the grimoire open, her eyes tightly shut, she begins chanting a spell in Latin. Stefan watches her.

**Martins Apartment**  
Luka inhales sharply, feeling Bonnie channeling him. Jonas looks back at him.

Jonas: What's wrong?  
Luka: Nothing

Luka touches his neck and feels that his dog tags are not there.

**Tomb**  
Bonnie, with Luka's dog tags clutched in one hand, continues chanting the spell.

**Forbes House**  
Caroline and Tyler are sitting on a couch in the living room. Tyler has his laptop out and he inserts the memory card into the flashdrive. A video starts to play.

Mason: "It's September 15 - 2 hours from the first full moon since I triggered the curse"  
Tyler: He taped his first transformation.

Tyler pauses the video and looks at Caroline. Caroline, who has Mason's journal, flips through the pages.

Caroline: Um... There's nothing.

Caroline finds something and holds the journal towards Tyler, pointing at the page.  
Caroline: September 16th, he - he wrote about everything the next day.

Tyler fast forwards through the video as Caroline reads aloud from the journal.

Caroline: "I chose the garage. I could deadbolt the door. It was far from the street so no one could hear. I bolted hooks to the floor for the carabineers". [Tyler slows the video down and watches] Like for mountain climbing?

Tyler speeds the video up again.

Tyler: Retractable cables.

Tyler slows down the tape to a part where Mason is drinking a golden liquid from a water bottle. Mason sputters and coughs, kneeling on the ground.

Tyler: What's he doing?  
Caroline: It's... wolfsbane. "I diluted wolfsbane with water to weaken myself, but I could barely get it down without puking. It felt like I was drinking battery acid. Over an hour passed and nothing happened. It got so quiet I could hear my own blood pumping. That's when…"

On the video, Mason begins to scream in pain, pulling at the cables holding him. Caroline puts a hand up to her mouth in shock, but continues reading as Tyler watches the video play out.

Caroline: "I kept thinking I'd black out and not feel it. But I did. I... I felt all of it"

On the video, Mason has fallen to the floor due to the pain he is experiencing. Mason cries and yells for help.

Caroline: How long is it?  
Tyler: [in a shaky voice] We're three hours in.

Tyler starts to fast forward the video.

Tyler: Four hours.

He continues to fast forward the video.

Tyler: Five hours. How long does this last?

Caroline flips through the pages again, but doesn't respond. Tyler continues watching the video. Mason's body begins to contort and he yells even louder now. Tyler, not being able to handle it anymore, pauses the video. He gets up, his eyes filled with tears.

Tyler: I can't - I can't do that. Caroline, whatever that was, I can't go through that.

**Slaters Apartment**  
I walks into the main room, sipping on a glass of water. I look over at Alice, then turns around and gasps because Damon has snuck up from behind me.

Damon: What are you doing here?  
Ella: What are you doing here?

Rose enters the room with Elena.

Ella: You called him?  
Rose: I'm sorry, Ella.  
Ella: You said that you understood.  
Damon: She lied.

I turn around and look at Damon. Alice walks up to them, starstruscked.

Alice: Damon Salvatore.  
Damon: [to Rose] Get rid of her. Go with her to Elena.  
Alice: No. Way.

Rose grabs Alice's arm and leads her out of the room. Elena follows

Damon: Come on. We're leaving.  
Ella: No.  
Damon: I said we're leaving.  
Ella: I'm not going.  
Damon: You do not get to make decisions anymore.  
Ella: When have I ever made a decision? You or someone else do that for me. Now this, this is my decision.  
Damon: Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?  
Ella: You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love.  
Damon: Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself.

Damon grasps my arm tightly. I struggle and release myself from his grip.

Ella: No! I'm sorry but I'm not going.

**Tomb**  
Bonnie continues to chant the spell and the flames flare up. Victoria and Katherine are dragging Jeremy behind them, comes back towards the entrance.

Katherine: Ohhh, something's happening.

Stefan looks bact at them.

Jeremy: Bonnie, no!

Stefan looks back at Bonnie, a look of alarm on his face.

Jeremy: [to Stefan] You have to stop her, she's not strong enough!

The flames flare up higher.

Victoria: Maybe she is.

**Martins Apartment**  
Luka is sitting at a table, doing homework, when suddenly, he feels Bonnie channeling him and he grimaces in pain. Jonas places his hands on either side of the table and looks at Luka.

Jonas: What's going on?  
Luka: It's Bonnie Bennett. She's channeling me.  
Jonas: Why would you let her do that?  
Luka: You told me to bond with her, so I bonded.

Luka groans in pain. His nose starts bleeding profusely.

Jonas: Oh, God.

**Tomb**  
Bonnie's nose is bleeding as well, but she continues to chant the spell. Stefan walks over to her, concerned.

Stefan: Bonnie... Bonnie...  
Jeremy: You gotta stop her!

Victoria elbows Jeremy in the face and he falls to the floor. Stefan looks back at Jeremy and sees he's okay. He looks back at Bonnie and grasps her arm.

Stefan: You need to stop. Bonnie!

**Martin Apartment**  
Luka falls out of the chair and onto the floor, clutching his head in pain.

Jonas: Luka!

Jonas removes Luka's hands from his head and replaces them with his own. Luka finally seems to be okay if a bit weak.

**Tomb**  
Bonnie continues to chant the spell as Stefan tries to persuade her to stop.

Stefan: Bonnie!

Suddenly, Bonnie faints. Stefan gets down next to her and begins to shake her.

Stefan: Bonnie. Bonnie, wake up, please. Bonnie, wake up. Bonnie.  
Katherine: Yes, please because we're still in here!

Victoria and Katherine impatiently paces around inside the tomb. Bonnie finally wakes up.

Stefan: Are you okay? You all right?

Bonnie, feeling fuzzy, sits up with Stefan's help. Bonnie uses Stefan's arm to stand herself up.

Bonnie: It didn't work.

Bonnie looks into the cave, upset. Stefan holds onto her arms so she won't fall back down.

Bonnie: I'm not strong enough. Even with help, I can't do it.  
Victoria: Ahhh, that's too bad, we are still hungry.

Victoria grabs Jeremy's shirt and pushes him up against the wall. She extends her fangs and prepares to bite Jeremy's neck. Stefan vamp-speeds into the tomb, grabs Jeremy, throws him out, and restrains Victoria against the wall.

Stefan: Go!

Jeremy falls onto the ground and Bonnie kneels down and wraps her arms around him. They both look up at Stefan as Stefan looks back at them. Katherine looks up at Stefan with a smug smile.

**Forbes house**  
Caroline closes Mason's journal and places it on a table.

Caroline: You know what? I don't think we should read this anymore.  
Tyler: Why? What did you read?  
Caroline: There's a… a reason it's called a "curse", Tyler.

Tyler takes the journal from off the table, opens it up, and begins to read aloud.

Tyler: "Unimaginable pain. I thought it would never end. It was the worst night of my life"

Tyler laughs humorlessly, shuts the diary, slams it down on the table, and sits back down on the couch. Caroline approaches him.

Caroline: But… he did say that the transformation speeds up over time.

Tyler takes a glass of alcohol and drains it in one gulp.

Caroline: So, if you can just get through this first time, then…  
Tyler: Why are you helping me?  
Caroline: What do you mean?  
Tyler: Why do you care? We've never been friends before.  
Caroline: That's not true. I've known you my entire life, Tyler. I -  
Tyler: We've never been close. Not like this.  
Caroline: I don't know. You just seem like you… like you kind of need it.

Caroline sits down next to Tyler.

Caroline: I was alone when I turned. I had no control over my body or my... urges. And... I killed somebody. I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want you to be alone.

Tyler nods, understanding. Suddenly, the door bell rings. They both glance at the door. Caroline gets up to answer it.

Caroline: I gotta...

Caroline walks to the door and sees Matt standing outside, looking nervous. She opens the front door.

Caroline: Matt.  
Matt: I know I should have called. I'm sorry.

Caroline steps out onto the porch and shuts the door behind her.

Caroline: What are you doing here?  
Matt: I don't know, but I was driving home from work and I just - I kinda found myself here.  
Caroline: Well, are you okay? I - I've been worried about you.  
Matt: I miss you.

Caroline smiles at him. Matt smiles back as Caroline softly laughs.

Matt: Yeah.  
Caroline: Matt, I...

Suddenly, Tyler opens the front door. Matt and Tyler exchange looks.  
Matt: Hey.  
Tyler: Hey.

Matt looks down, making the assumption that Caroline has moved on.

**Slaters Apartment**  
Damon opens a set of double doors and exits the bedroom. Elena and Rose look at him from their seats in the living area. He walks over to me I still haven't said a word to him.

Damon: Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day.

Suddenly, the front doors burst open and three men walk into the apartment. Damon turns his head to look at them as Rose and Elena stand up.

Cody: We're here to meet the doppelgänger.  
Ella: Thank you for coming.

I attempt to walk towards them, but Damon pushes me back.

Damon: [whispers to me] I will break your arm.  
Ella: ahh.

I glare at him and he looks at Cody.

Damon: There's nothing here for you.

The man in the back suddenly drops to the floor, dead. Elijah stands behind him. The other two vampires look back at Elijah. Elijah vamp-speeds towards them, looking from one to the other. Rose gasps and vamp-speeds out of the apartment. Elijah looks over at Elena and Damon and then to me.

Damon: [surprised] I killed you. You were dead.  
Elijah: For centuries now.

Elijah looks back at Cody.

Elijah: Who are you?  
Cody: Who are you?  
Elijah: I'm Elijah.  
Cody: We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her.  
Elijah: Does anyone else know that you're here?  
Cody: No.  
Elijah: Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful.

Elijah plunges his arm's into the two vampire's chest. They grunt as Elijah rips their hearts out. The two vampires fall to the floor, dead, and Elijah lets their hearts drop from his hands. Damon prepares to fight with Elijah, but Elijah shocks them, by turning around and vamp-speeding out of the apartment. Damon looks back at me and Elena as we all are in shock

**Martin Apartment**  
Elijah is standing at a window, looking out. Jonas enters the apartment and shuts the door behind him.

Elijah: Where's Luka?  
Jonas: Asleep.  
Elijah: Your shadow spell was successful. I was able to track that girl. However, I did have a little run in with one of the brothers that killed me.  
Jonas: I assume he didn't live to tell about it.  
Elijah: Actually, I spared him. He'd die before he'd let anything happen to her or her sister. They both would. She'll be kept safe.  
Jonas: For now.  
Elijah: Well, that's precisely what we need her to be. [Elijah looks back at Jonas.] Safe.

**Gilbert House**  
Jeremy and Bonnie enter the house from the back entrance. Jeremy clutches a rag to his bloody wound and Bonnie shuts the door behind them. Jeremy throws the rag across the kitchen. Bonnie follows him.

Jeremy: I'm home, okay? I don't need an escort to my room.

Jeremy opens up the medicine cabinet and takes out a bandage.

Bonnie: Oh, I don't know. Between here and upstairs there's still time for you to do something stupid.  
Jeremy: I already feel bad. I don't need you to berate me.  
Bonnie: Stefan is stuck in there, and I don't know how to get him out. What should I be doing?

Jeremy places the bandage on his neck wound.

Jeremy: You should admit that you never should have tried this in the first place.  
Bonnie: I didn't have a choice, Jeremy!  
Jeremy: Yeah, well neither did I.

Jeremy walks past her and throws away the remains of the bandage. Bonnie turns around to look at him.

Bonnie: Wha- Why did you have to get involved?  
Jeremy: Because I didn't want you to get hurt.  
Bonnie: Look, Jeremy... you can't feel that way about me.  
Jeremy: Don't.  
Bonnie: What?  
Jeremy: Don't act like this is one-sided. Like... like I'm some kid that has a crush on my sister's best friend. You could have died today.

Jeremy walks closer to Bonnie and caresses her cheek with his hand.

Bonnie: And you almost did.  
Jeremy: That was a chance I was willing to take.

Jeremy moves in to kiss Bonnie.

Bonnie: I can't. I - I can't.

Jeremy pulls away and removes his hand from her face.

Bonnie: I'm sorry.  
Jeremy: Yeah…

Bonnie walks to the back door and pauses. She looks back at Jeremy for a moment, opens the door, and walks out.

Damon, Elena and I walk up the steps to the front porch.

Elena: [sighs] Thank you for bringing me home. I will leave you two to talk.

Elena enters the house and Damon faces me.

Ella: I can't believe Elijah's alive. Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?  
Damon: If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me.

I walk towards the door, but Damon catches my arm before she opens and I turn around to face him. here goes nothing i thought.

Damon: What you did today was incredibly stupid.  
Ella: look I did what I thought would be best.  
Damon: be best how best is you dead.  
Ella: you don't get it, if you stop Klaus, then he will kill every person that I have ever cared about and love. I don't want anyone getting hurt.  
Damon: I don't want to lose you.  
Ella: I know I don't want to die but if it means that Caroline, Tyler, Elena, you, Jeremy and Stefan live because I chose to die on my own terms I would of gone away and you would of lived.  
Damon: I am not going to let anyone hurt you.  
Ella: I love you for that but I don't have a choice.  
Damon: yes you do.  
Ella: I don't Damon there is no way out,  
Damon: we will find a way, a loop whole there is always a loophole  
Ella: you really would do that for me.  
Damon: how many times do I have to say it. Yes, I would die for you in a heart beat. Why? Two reasons, one, I have lived 160 years, and 2 I love you.

I stare at him for a moment and fall into him. I start to cry and can feel his strong arms wrap around me.

Ella: I'm so sorry, I just don't want anyone to get hurt.  
Damon: shush, we will figure it out.

He looks at me wiping my tears. Suddenly Jeremy opens the front door.

Ella: hey Jer? everything okay?

Damon: What?  
Jeremy: It's Stefan.

**Tomb**  
Elena bolts down the stairs in search for her boyfriend.

Elena: Stefan?! Stefan!

Elena bolts down the stairs of the tomb. She rushes towards the cave and looks in, but sees no one. Elena is about to enter the cave when Damon comes up from behind her, grabs her, and pins her against the wall.

Damon: Don't elena don't, you will get hurt.  
Elena: Stefan's in there, Damon! How could you let this happen?  
Damon: What are you talking about? I was too busy saving your sister from her crazy kamikaze mission.

Stefan, Victoria and Katherine are in the back of the cave, listening to Elena and Damon argue. Stefan paces around while Katherine twirls her hair between her fingers.

Elena: fine, but Stefan we will find a way to get her out.

She walks out of the tomb.

Damon: Of all the idiot plans, Stefan.  
Stefan: Yeah.  
Damon: I'll find a way to get you out.  
Stefan: Ah, it's all right. I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to de-spell it.  
Damon: You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi-competent witch. And a sacrificial girlfriend. Wonderful.  
Stefan: sorry. But keep them away from here.  
Damon: Yeah. Cause that'll be easy.  
Stefan: you'll try.  
Damon: ill come check on you soon.

Stefan nods and Damon walks off.

**Gilbert House:**  
I am lying in my bed when I hear a noise I sit up to see Damon standing at my dresser. I look at the clock it's 3:00AM.

Ella: what are your doing?  
Damon: I am keeping duty, making sure you don't go and do anymore running off.

I glare at him.

Ella: stop it okay, I was an idiot okay, I know I knew what I was doing but I just wanted everyone to be safe.  
Damon: and everyone wants you to live. I promised you I will always be there for you, during the rough and good times this is one of those times.

I pat a place on my bed for him and slides in next to me.

Ella: I'm sorry Damon.  
Damon: your forgiven but it will have to slowly be forgiven on terms.  
Ella: what type of terms.  
Damon: I can think of a few ways.

I hit him softly on the arm and he laughs.

Damon: there's the Ella I want see,

I look up at him and smile and hold him tightly. I kiss him forcefully and the kiss continues as he roles me onto my back and is on top of me. He slowly rubs his hands over my body as he kisses down my neck to my chest. I let out a soft moan and he continues kissing me. I pant trying to regain my focus but he falls back and stops.

I sit up quickly.

Ella: why are you stopping?

I ask hurt.

He laughs.

Damon: this is your punishment for your stunt you did today.

I hit him harder this time but he just laughs as I lie back on my pillow and look up and he places his hand on my and interlocks our fingers,

Damon: it's what you get for being a idiot.  
Ella: well for the record it's a loss for you as well.  
Damon: I know it's killing me.

This time I laugh and I role on my side and hold him tightly as my eyes slowly flutter closed and I fall asleep.


	34. By the Light of the Moon

**By the Light of the Moon:**

**Lockwood's mansion**

Tyler is in his father's office. He's re-watching the video of Mason's transformation while he's preparing everything for the full moon. He takes his phone and calls Mason, but gets no answer. He leaves a message.

Tyler: Mason, it's Tyler again. Look, your cell's voice mail is full. I need to talk to you. It's a full moon tomorrow and… I found your recording and I'm freaking out over here. So, just call me back, please.

**Mason's apartment**

A woman walks into the room and listens to Tyler as he leaves a message on Mason's home phone's answering machine.

**The Gilbert House**

I am in my bedroom with Elena and Bonnie. They have the moonstone.

Ella: Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?

Bonnie: Right now, it's what is binding the Sun and the Moon Curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless.

Ella: And according to Victoria and Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful.

Bonnie: Maybe. If he finds out.

Elena: Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with them. We've got to try and get him out.

Bonnie: Stefan and Damon wants me to focus on this.

Ella: Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong.

Bonnie: I'm taking their side with this one. We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual.

Jeremy arrives. Bonnie takes the stone from my hand.

Jeremy: What are you guys arguing about?

Bonnie: We're not arguing about anything.

She puts the stone in her bag and looks at Jeremy.

Bonnie: I need a coffee.

Elena: ill put a pot on.

They get up and leave. Jeremy looks at me.

Ella: What?

Jeremy: Why are you on some suicide mission?

Ella: I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt.

Jeremy: Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay?

He shakes his head as he leaves. I wait for a moment and take the moonstone from Bonnie's bag. I quietly hurry down the stairs. I have my car keys in my hands. Bonnie joins me with Elena following.

Bonnie: Where are you going?

Ella: Um, to see Damon.

Elena: You're lying.

Ella: No, I'm not.

Bonnie: Really? Tell your face.

Ella: Are you serious?

Jeremy joins them

Jeremy: She took the moonstone.

Ella: How did you...?

Bonnie: We tested you, and you failed.

Ella: Klaus killed Victoria and Katherine's entire family just because they crossed him. I can't let that happen.

Bonnie: fine leave.

I look at her confused. i open the door to leave, but an invisible barrier prevents her. I'm trapped. I turn around and look at them.

Ella: What did you do?

Bonnie: It's for the best, Ella.

Elena: we are not going to let you die.

Bonnie looks at Jeremy then to Elena. They are smiling. I continue trying to break the barrier, to no avail.

Ella: ahh, hate you all.

I storm back up stairs and slam my doors.

**Tomb**

Stefan is talking with Damon, who is standing at the tomb's entrance.

Stefan: You trapped Ella in the house?

Damon: It's for the best. Trust me. Ella is on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits. I brought you this.

He gives him a bag.

Damon: Care package: candles, lanterns and lunch.

He shows him a bottle of blood.

Stefan: Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share it with them.

Damon looks at the girls who standing not too far away.

Damon: Yeah...

Victoria: You two are surprisingly calm, considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan.

Damon: I've been dead before. I got over it.

He looks at Stefan.

Damon: Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out.

Stefan: Don't worry about me. Just make sure Elena and Ella are safe.

Damon looks at Victoria and leaves.

**Lockwood Mansion**

Tyler is about to leave. Carol joins him

Carol: Heading out?

Tyler: Yeah... lunch at the Grill, I've got practice and I'll probably go out after. I'll be late.

Someone knocks on the door. Tyler opens it. It's the woman who was in Mason's apartment.

Jules: Hi.

Tyler: Hi.

Jules: Sorry. Rude. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida. You must be Tyler.

Tyler: Yeah. Nice to meet you.

Jules: So, I know it's weird for me to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason.

Carol: Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while now.

Jules: See... that's the thing... he's not.

**The Grill**

Jenna is sitting at a table with Alaric.

Jenna: So now I'm playing historical society hostess to some writer who's doing his book on small town Virginia.

Alaric: Well that sounds...

Jenna: Lame, yeah, but Carol Lockwood played the "dead husband" card, said she was too busy to deal. Plus, my sister kept most of the archives, so there you have it.

She kisses him and leaves. Tyler arrives and joins Caroline at a table. Alaric looks over at them.

Tyler: Hey.

Caroline: Hey. What's wrong?

Tyler: This girl Mason knows stopped by the house. She said he never made it back to Florida. My mom is freaking out and she was on the phone with your mom when I left.

Alaric continues looking at them as he eavesdrops on their conversation

Tyler: We should get going.

Caroline: Yeah.

She gets up and shares a knowing look with Alaric.

**Gilbert House**

Damon enters the house and joins Elena in the living room.

Damon: You should really lock your door. Oh, come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity.

Ella: Do you think this is funny?

Damon: Yes Ella. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life.

Ella: What does everyone say about this was it all you?

Damon: when I told Stefan he laughed, Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie were also on bored I just want my girlfriend alive.

Ella: And what does he know that Elijah is alive?

He sits down next to me on the couch, putting his arm behind my head.

Damon: Yeah, that... I didn't tell him.

Ella: Why not?

Damon: Well A: he can't do anything about it; and B: ... what I just said.

Ella: I'm so bored you could at least locked me at your place you have a liquor cabinet there.

Damon: just great my girlfriend is a alcoholic.

I hit his arm.

Ella: your mean.

Jeremy enters the room and sits down with us.

Damon: Where is Bonnie?

Jeremy: I thought she was meeting you.

Damon: No, she's on moonstone duty with Elena and I'm on Ella patrol.

Jeremy: And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?

Damon: Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems.

Ella: Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon? Omg. I haven't even asked how he is.

Damon's phone ring.

Damon: Yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice.

I glare at him as he gets up and answers. It's Alaric.

Damon: What?

Alaric: Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person.

Damon: What? Why?

Alaric: Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason.

Damon: What girl?

Alaric: I don't know but she sure got everyone in a tizzy.

Damon: That's not good. Where are you?

Alaric: I'm at the Grill.

Damon: I'm on my way.

He hangs up and joins me and Jeremy.

Damon: Change of plans. You babysit.

Jeremy lays down on the couch, resting his head on my lap. Damon kisses my forehead.

Damon: Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't.

Ella: hate you.

Damon: love you.

I throw a cushion at him. Jeremy laughs. I push him off of me and he rolls onto the floor.

**The woods**

Caroline parks her car. Tyler gets out and opens the trunk to get his stuff.

Caroline: Maybe he just stopped to go surf somewhere. Isn't that Mason's whole thing?

Tyler: Maybe. This girl just seemed to think he would have called.

Caroline: I'm sure he's okay.

Tyler: Yeah, anyway... let's do this.

**Lockwood Mansion**

Jules: So you'll call me as soon as you hear anything?

Carol: Of course.

Jules: Oh, I didn't get to say goodbye to your son.

Carol: I'm afraid he's at the Grill with his friends. I'll let him know. [beat] Jules... let's hope for the best.

Jules leaves. Carol closes the door. Outside, Jules pulls away and stops her car outside of the gates of the Lockwood mansion. She calls someone on her phone.

Jules: Hey, I'm here. No one knows where Mason is. He's missing. You were right, Mason was lying, there's another werewolf... his nephew.

**The Grill**

Jules arrives at the grill. She intercepts Matt.

Jules: Hey, excuse me. Crazy question: do you know Tyler Lockwood?

Alaric and Damon are looking at her

Damon: Mmm, Mason's mystery woman.

Alaric: Where is Mason anyway?

Damon: Decomposing in his truck.

Alaric: So you think she is a werewolf?

Damon: Well I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Rick, but we should definitely find out.

He takes wolfsbane from his pocket

Alaric: What is that?

Damon: Wolfsbane.

**The Lockwoods' Property**

Tyler is preparing the chains.

Caroline: Tell me you brought the instruction manual.

Tyler: Tell me you brought the wolfsbane.

Caroline: Yes. Not an easy herb to find. This is it.

She gives him the wolfsbane. When he touches it, his skin burns, and he yelps and draws in his breath.

Tyler: I have a water bottle in my bag, we can mix it in there.

She mixes the wolfsbane in the water.

Tyler: The guy at the hardware store said this set-up could hold up to 5,000 pounds.

Caroline: Is that more than a werewolf can pull?

Tyler: I have no idea.

Caroline: [beat] Hey Tyler, how are you doing?

Tyler: Still human.

He takes off his shirt and turns away.

Caroline: Oh my god, you're not gonna get naked, are you?

Tyler: It's elastic. What should I wear? I don't think it's like The Hulk, where I get to keep my pants.

Caroline blushes and looks away.

**Martin's apartment**

Bonnie knocks on the door. Luka opens it

Bonnie: Hi.

She shows him his necklace. He takes it

Luka: I don't know what makes me more upset: that I showed you how to channel, or that you almost killed me.

Bonnie: Luka, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have done what I did unless it was really important. It's just that there are things that I...

Luka: I forgive you.

She enters the house. They sit down. There are a lot of books on the table.

Bonnie: Wow. So much stuff. What is that? Is this a grimoire?

Luka: They're all grimoires.

Bonnie: How did you get all these?

Luka: Witches from all over the world have collected their spells in grimoires, but over the centuries, most of them have gotten lost and my dad is obsessed with finding them, and making sure that our family's heritage stays intact.

Bonnie: This can't all be your family's.

Luka: Well the way he sees it, all witches are family. We're all bound together by a code of loyalty to help each other.

Bonnie: So that's why you've been so nice to me.

Luka: That's one reason. (smiles)

Bonnie: Listen... do you know how to break the bind between a talisman and a spell?

Luka: That depends, because spells are unique and very specific; but I'm sure that we can figure it out.

**The Grill**

Jules is alone at the bar. Alaric joins her with a drink. He's pretending to be drunk.

Alaric: Well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking.

Jules: (laughs lightly) No, one is my limit.

Alaric: Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town.

Jules: Okay, if you insist. How do you know I'm new?

Alaric: Because I've never seen you here before and I am here every night.

Damon arrives

Damon: Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?

Alaric: I'm not bothering anybody.

Damon: Perfect. Well... Do it elsewhere.

Alaric looks at them

Damon: Don't worry, he's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk. And you know, when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from.

While Damon is talking to her, Alaric puts wolfsbane in her glass.

Alaric: Please don't talk about me like I'm not here.

He gives the glass to Jules.

Damon: Why are you here?

Jules: Thank you for the drink.

Alaric raises his glass and leaves.

**Tomb**

Stefan is laying on a bed. Katherine is looking at him. Victoria is doing her own thing.

Katherine: So we're fasting now? We're so pious. How long have you actually gone without blood? I know you get desiccation in theory, Stefan, but in reality, it's much worse. Your heart still beats, struggling to pump whatever blood remains. When it's gone, your veins rub together like sand paper. It's excruciating.

He gets up.

Stefan: The pleasure I'll get from watching you suffer is greater than any pain I'll ever feel.

Katherine: [beat] It's stuffy, and I've been in this dress for days. You want to help me get out of it? Come on, Stefan. Don't be such a grump.

Victoria: can you two knock it off I don't want to see and hear that.

Victoria goes deeper into the tomb as Katherine now takes off her dress.

Katherine: We're here together. May as well make the best out of it.

She's in just her black bra and underwear and struts around. She kisses him. He kisses her back passionately. She takes off his shirt. He pushes her against the wall and kisses her neck and body. They go onto the bench and Stefan kisses her neck and body. Suddenly, he wakes up with a gasp and looks at Katherine.

Stefan: Stay out of my head.

Katherine: (smirk) Maybe I can do eternity in here after all.

Stefan: you bitch.

**Gilbert House**

I come from upstairs and find Jenna in the closet

Ella: Hey, what are you doing?

Jenna: Perfect timing.

She gives her a box. And then one to me.

Ella: What is this stuff?

Jenna: Your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate.

She closes the closet door. Elijah is on the other side. I am startled. He looks at me.

Elijah: Hey, I'm Elijah.

Jenna: Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls.

He gets closer to me.

Elijah: It's a pleasure.

I shake his hand.

Jenna: So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Ella and Elena and I could help you load it into your car.

Elijah: Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow.

Jenna: Also a good plan.

Elijah: Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna; and Ella, Elena

He looks at me.

Elijah: I hope to see you again sometime soon.

He leaves. I rushes upstairs to Jeremy's bedroom and knock on the door but Elijah catches my wrist. Jeremy opens the door. Elijah hides.

Jeremy: What is it?

Ella: Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes.

Jeremy: Okay.

He leaves. Elijah is looking at me

Elijah: A wise choice.

Ella: What do you want?

Elijah: I think it's time you and I had a little chat.

**Mystic Grill**

Damon is still at the bar with Jules.

Damon: There's a B&B down the road and there's a motel on I-90 but you know, if you ask me, it's kind of a mistake.

Jules: No, it's fine. I'm just here for the night. It's a long story, I'm looking for my friend.

Damon: Who?

Jules: Mason Lockwood.

Damon: I know Mason!

Jules: You do?

Damon: Yeah. He's a great guy.

Jules: He's missing.

Damon: What do you mean? Like… I mean, missing, missing?

Jules: How do you know Mason?

Damon: Friends of friends.

She doesn't drink her drink. Damon looks at Alaric

**Old Lockwood property**

Tyler is shirtless, and he has chains wrapped around each wrist and ankle, as well as a chain looped around his neck, all attached to the walls of the underground cave

Tyler: What time is it?

Caroline: Almost 8. What time does the moon crest or whatever?

Tyler: Not for a while. Mason's journal said the first transformation can happen before the moon hits its apex.

Caroline: Does it say how long you'll actually be a wolf?

Tyler: A few hours. Maybe more, maybe less.

He tries to sit down next to her but he can't because of the chains. He takes the bottle with the wolfsbane

Caroline: Are you sure you want to do that?

Tyler: Yeah. Mason said it'll diminish my strength so I can't break free.

He drinks a few swallows, but he begins to choke and then starts to gag and vomits on the ground. He falls to his knees as he coughs. She gets closer to him

Caroline: Tyler…

she touches his back

Tyler: No.

Caroline: Shhh…

Tyler: Don't! Don't!

They look at each other

Tyler: I'm sorry.

She touches his face

**Gilbert's house**

Elijah and me are in my room

Elijah: Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm.

Ella: Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?

Elijah: Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgängers exist, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you or Elena to him and I can't have that.

Ella: Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?

Elijah: Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse.

Ella: So, what is your goal?

Elijah: Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle.

Ella: Like you?

Elijah: Not anymore.

Ella: You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out.

Elijah: Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed.

Ella: How do I know you're telling the truth?

Elijah: If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal.

Ella: What kind of a deal?

Elijah: Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed.

Ella: And then what?

Elijah: Then I kill him.

Ella: Just like that?

Elijah: Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Ella. I make a deal, I keep a deal.

Ella: How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?

Elijah: I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts.

Ella: You know witches.

Elijah: Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?

Ella: Yes only if you do one thing for me and I will agree.

Ella: We're negotiating now?

**A roof**

Bonnie is lighting candles. Luka is looking at a grimoire

Luka: You know, this is good. This is really good. There's a clear view of the moon and it's private.

Bonnie: If anyone looks out, they're gonna think we're insane.

Luka: Are we? So what is this mysterious talisman we're unbinding?

She shows him the moonstone. He takes it

Luka: Oh, wow, a white rock. This is fascinating.

Bonnie: Hey! I know it doesn't look like much…

Luka: What's it spelled with?

She doesn't say anything

Luka: Really? Help a girl out, she still keeps secrets.

Bonnie: Sorry...

Luka: I'm just teasing you.

He puts the stone in her hand and holds it. They close their eyes and cast a spell. The stone rises up and explodes in a shower of sparks. They both smile and laugh in wonder as sparks rain down around them.

**Old Lockwood property**

Tyler is in writhing in pain. He tries to removes the chain, but Caroline is there, trying to comfort him.

Caroline: Hey. Tyler. Tyler.

He cries

Tyler: I'm burning up. It burns!

Caroline: I know. Just breathe through this, okay?

Tyler: I'm trying. You should go. You should leave.

Caroline: Not yet.

He screams. His bones are breaking. Caroline screams too. He cries

Tyler: It hurts. It hurts.

**Mystic Grill**

Damon is still at the bar with Jules

Damon: You know, listen, I'm really tight with the sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will. He's a great guy, and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew and…

Jules: Tyler?

Damon: Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him through all that grief. You haven't touched your drink.

Jules: You know, I'm not much of a drinker. I should get going.

Damon: Oh, come on. Look, one drink.

Jules: It'll help me sleep.

Damon: To sleep.

She sniffs the glass and sets it back on the bar

Jules: You fool. You think you're clever, don't you?

Damon: What do you want with Mason Lockwood?

Jules: He's my friend.

Damon: Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him.

Jules: And why not?

Damon: You should leave town.

Jules: You're threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?

Alaric arrives

Alaric: Damon, how about that second round?

Damon: I think we're done, Rick.

He looks at Jules

Damon: You think I'm afraid of you?

Jules: No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I've been at this a long time, and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked.

She leaves. Damon looks at Alaric.

**Old Lockwood Property**

Tyler is on the floor. Caroline is next to him. She's looking at him

Caroline: I want to help but I don't know what to do.

Tyler: There's nothing you can do.

He gets up. His bones and his spine are breaking. He screams. Caroline cries

Tyler: Get out!

Caroline: No!

Tyler: Get out! I don't want to hurt you.

Caroline: No! No.

She gets closer to him. She embraces him

**Mystic Grill**

Damon and Alaric leave

Damon: Where is she?

Alaric: Just let it go, Damon. Don't be stupid.

Damon: So what? Just let her get away? 'You've been marked' What the hell kind of wolf throw-down crap is that anyway?

Alaric: Damon, look up! Just look up.

He looks at the sky. It's the full moon

Alaric: If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and you're dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it. Just go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning.

Damon: [nods] Yeah.

He leaves

**Old Lockwood property**

Tyler is still on the floor, laying quietly. His eyes are closed. Caroline is with him. She's still holding him.

Caroline: It's okay. You'll fight through it, okay?

Tyler's limbs spasm, and more bones break. He screams in pain and Caroline tries to soothe him.

Tyler: Leave!

Caroline: No.

Tyler: Just go, please!

Caroline: No, not yet.

Tyler: Just go!

Caroline: I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere.

Suddenly he screams. His bones continue breaking. His eyes are yellow and his fangs are out. She leaves him. He gets up and looks everywhere around him. She closes the gate. Tyler rushes over to her. He removes his chains. She leaves as she sobs. Tyler screams. Caroline is still behind the door. She's crying. Tyler's transformation is over. He's a wolf. Caroline gets up when she doesn't hear anything, but suddenly Tyler tries to break the door. She leaves and vamp-runs into the woods, still crying.

**Salvatore's house**

Damon arrives at the house. He locks the door. He goes in the library and sees Rose

Damon: You just can't stay away, can you?

Rose: You don't answer your phone.

Damon: What do you want?

Rose: I wanted to apologize.

Damon: Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go.

Rose: I'm sorry about Ella. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know that she had a death wish but I called you, I tried to make it right, okay? I'm sorry, Damon. And I have nowhere else to go.

Damon: There's nothing here for you, Rose.

Rose: Well, then…

They hear something. They go in the living room to investigate. The window shatters as a wolf lunges into the living room. Damon grabs a sword hanging on the wall and swings it out. Rose pushes Damon out of the way; the wolf jumps on her, pushing her on her back on the floor, and chomps on her shoulder. Damon stabs the wolf with the sword, and the wolf flees the way it came.

Damon: How bad is it?

Rose: It hurts.

Damon: [watches the bite heal] It's healing.

Rose: Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal! I thought…

Damon: You're gonna be okay.

**Martins apartment**

Luka arrives. Jonas is here.

Jonas: You were successful?

Luka: Of course I was. She fell for the whole… show and didn't suspect a thing.

He places the moonstone on the desk. Jonas takes it.

Jonas: Thank you, Luka.

Luka: Yeah, whatever. I'm going to sleep.

Jonas: Wait. There's one more thing Elijah needs us to do before we lose the full moon.

**The tomb**

Katherine: Are we seriously not going to talk at all?

Stefan: We could talk about how you regret all you've done to make my life miserable.

Victoria is back.

Victoria: What do you want us to say, Stefan? That we are sorry for everything that we've done? Well we're not, okay? It's called self-preservation. We've been looking out for ourselves for 500 years.

Stefan: Look where it has gotten you two.

Katherine: Yes, we've done terrible things. I know that, but I do love you, Stefan. Even if you don't believe it.

Stefan: You want me to believe you? Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that's actually worth trusting.

Katherine: And then what? You're still gonna hate me.

Stefan: Maybe and maybe I'll see that there's still hope for you after all.

Katherine: You're playing me.

Stefan: Am I?

Katherine: You want to find Klaus? Kill him so that you can protect your precious girlfriends sister?

Stefan: Let me guess: you know where he is.

Victoria: No, we don't, but we could help you find him.

Stefan: For a price I'm sure.

Victoria: Start with Isobel, their mother. She was a research expert. She found me.

Katherine: You're welcome.

They all hear that the door is being opened. They go to the entrance. They see Elijah. Victoria and katherine are surprised and frightened)

Victoria: Elijah.

Elijah: Good evening Veronica, Katherina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened.

He looks at Stefan

Elijah: Your release has been requested.

Stefan: What? By who?

Elijah: The lovely Ella drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please.

He gestures for Stefam to walk out of the tomb

Elijah: Come.

Stefan: I can't.

Elijah: Yes, you can. I've had the spell lifted.

Stefan gets out slowly. Once he's out, Victoria and Katherine rush to get out, but Elijah blocks the entrance. He compels them.

Elijah: As for you two however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are.

He looks at Stefan

Elijah: You're free to go. Ella will explain everything to you all about the arrangement. if she keeps her word I keep mine.

He leaves

Victoria: Stefan, no. Please don't let him leave us in here.

Stefan: Goodbye girls.

He looks at them and leaves.

**The woods**

Caroline is alone. She finally goes into the old Lockwood property to see if Tyler is back to being human. She goes into the cellar. Tyler is human again and he's laying on the floor, naked.

Caroline: Tyler?

Tyler: Caroline.

Caroline: Tyler.

She rushes over to him and puts a jacket over his shoulders.

Caroline: You're okay. You made it. You didn't get out. You're okay.

He's crying

Tyler: No, I'm not.

She embraces him.

**Gilbert House**

Elena is in her bedroom and she looks out her window she sees Stefan's reflection. She turns around and sees Stefan standing in the doorway.

Stefan: Elena? Hey

She runs toward him and hugs him. They kiss

Elena: Hey!

They kiss more, and he lays her on the bed.

Elena: I'm glad your out, how did that happen?

Stefan: you don't know?

Elena: know what?

Stefan: oh god, Ella made a deal with Elijah and he got me out.

Elena: what deal?

Stefan: not sure but we have to find out.

Elena nods and they lie together on her bed.

**Salvatore's house**

Damon is sitting on the couch. Rose joins him. Me finally out of my house goes to the boarding house. As I walk into the lounge room I see Rose and Damon talking, she's holding her shoulder.

Ella: hi.

They turn to look at me.

Damon: how did you get out of the house?

Ella: bonnie let me go, she said the moonstone spell worked.

I look at Rose who keeps touching he shoulder.

Ella: rose what happened?

Rose: I got bitten by a werewolf.

Ella: what, omg who?

Damon: I talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up.

Rose: So it was Jules. The other werewolf, the one who attacked you.

Ella: Jules? Who's Jules?

Damon: apparently a friend of Mason Lockwood's I picked a fight with her she came after me?

Ella: are you going to be okay Rose?

Rose: I feel fine.

Ella: well I was just coming over to tell you guys something but it can wait, I should go.

Damon: wait, what did you want to tell us?

Ella: seriously, don't worry I'll tell you later.

He looks at me for answers but I just smile.

Damon: I'll walk you out.

He walks me to the door.

Ella: I'll be back tomorrow.

Damon: you sure you don't want to tell me.

Ella: I'm sure, it's just, oh don't worry.

I go to leave but he grabs my arm.

Damon: okay tell me.

Ella: its fine.

Damon: tell me Ell.

Ella: fine, don't get mad.

Damon: what did you do?

Ella: well I made a deal with Elijah?

Damon: you what?

Ella: I made a deal with Elijah, he is going to protect everyone that I care about and he's going to help us kill Klaus.

Damon: what's your part in the plan?

Ella: do nothing, absolutely nothing, no more suicidal plans just stay where I am, Elijah will lure Klaus and he will kill him.

Damon: just like that.

I nod.

Ella: yes.

Damon: I don't trust him he's an original.

Ella: well he said I could trust him if not we all would be dead right now and he would be taking me to Klaus right now.

He runs his hand through his hair worried, angry, confused.

Damon: when did this happen?

Ella: while you were out, Jenna invited him in, I couldn't do anything about it. Look you take care of Rose, I will come by tomorrow.

He hesitates to let me go but I leave him. Damon walks back into the lounge frustrated.

Rose: what she do now?

Damon: she made a deal with Elijah and I have no idea what it is

Rose: she'll tell you.

Damon: how is the shoulder?

Rose looks at her shoulder.

Rose: Ow.

Damon looks at her shoulder. There are open sores and blisters where she was bitten, and the veins and arteries in the area look blackened and diseased.


	35. The Decent

In this chapter there is a cute Della scene. I love them as a couple, and I am not going to be breaking them up. This couple will stay through the whole story.

I love the support guys, any new characters that I should bring in, spice it up a bit?

Thanks everyone

Anna

* * *

**The Decent**

**The Woods**

Jules wakes up. She's naked and has blood on her lips. She gets up, walks and finds mutilated bodies. She dresses up with some of the camper's clothes and puts the limbs together so she can make a fire. She's starting the fire when a policeman arrives. He gets out of his car and come towards her. She pretends to be crying.

Policeman: Good morning. Is everything alright here?

Jules: It was an animal. A wolf. It came at us in the night.

Policeman: Are you okay?

Jules: Yes. But my friends...They're all dead.

Policeman: I'm calling it in.

He goes towards his car but Jules hits him with a wooden stick two times. She kills him.

**Boarding House **

I am at the boarding house in the living room. Elena has wondered upstairs to find Stefan.

Elena: Stefan? Stefan? You're standing right behind me, aren't you?

Stefan: Yep.

She turns around and kisses him

Stefan: Good morning.

Elena: I don't want us to be apart anymore. Ever.

Stefan: Me neither, but…

Elena: Don't ruin the moment.

They kiss again but Stefan stops

Elena: You're about to ruin the moment, aren't you?

Stefan: has Ella told you about her deal?

Elena: no but I think she wants to tell us all together.

She opens one of Stefan's drawer and takes a vial of vervain and opens it and puts the vervain in a glass

Elena: Vervain. I made it light but are you sure? Just because Victoria and Katherine built up a tolerance…

Stefan: Yes, bottoms up.

He takes the glass and drinks but he coughs

Elena: Are you okay?

Stefan: Yeah.

Elena: How can Elijah compel another vampire?

Stefan: He's an original. I don't really know what that means. I don't think anybody really knows what that means. Well, except maybe Isobel. Maybe we should ask her.

He kisses her and leaves

Rose is in the library, she seems sick. Damon joins her. And I stand there watching the two of them together.

Rose: I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old.

Damon: Well, if you were a bottle of wine…

Rose: So I can die. I've lived long enough.

Damon: You know, if you're gonna be morn, I'm just gonna kill you myself just to put me out of your misery.

He pours blood in a glass

Damon: Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite.

Rose: Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite.

Damon: Well, according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source. Drink up.

He gives her the glass of blood

Damon: Blood heals.

She drinks

Rose: Yeah, it does feel like its working.

Damon: Let's have a look, come on. Let me see.

He looks at the wounds, it has gotten much worse.

Rose: How is it?

Damon: Definitely better. Right, Ella?

Ella: Um, it's not bad.

Damon: Where's Elena and Stefan?

Ella: They left. I need you to talk to them. They are now convinced that they have to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah.

Damon: No, can do. I'm with them on this one but if you could play nurse for a little while…

Rose: It's not necessary.

Damon: It is necessary. Ella is a do-gooder. It's in her nature, she just can't resist.

He leaves the room. I look at Rose for a second, then follow Damon out of the room.

Ella: Damon. Is she gonna die?

Damon: Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse.

Ella: Like poison?

Damon: I don't know but it isn't getting better.

Ella: I'm sorry is there anything that I can do?

Damon: look after her, don't let her leave the house.

Ella: wait where you going?

Damon: I will be back.

He kisses me and leaves.

**Mystic Falls' high school**

Everyone is preparing the Booster Club Barbecue. Caroline joins Tyler

Caroline: How are you feeling?

Tyler: I'm okay. I'm sore, every muscle aches.

Caroline: You did it. You know, you… your first full moon and you didn't hurt anyone. It'll get easier. You'll get better at it, you'll learn to control it and it won't hurt so much.

Tyler: Well, we don't know any of that for sure.

Caroline: No but small victories, Tyler. Last night was a victory. You know, let's take it.

Tyler: Look, I really want to thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there.

She smiles

Caroline: Yeah, anyway, uh… next month we should probably reinforce the wall because you almost got me that one time and it just would have been, um…

Tyler: What?

Caroline: Never mind, it's…

Tyler: Wait, no, wait. What is it?

Caroline: Well, it's not a big thing, it's just that one bite and it's… you know, curtains for me.

Tyler: What are you talking about?

Caroline: The legend says that a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire.

Tyler: How do you know that?

Caroline: I…I think I read it somewhere…

Matt joins them

Matt: Caroline, you got a second?

Tyler: Hey, Matt.

Caroline: Yeah, sure.

Tyler: I'll see you guys later.

He leaves so they can be alone

Caroline: That was nothing, okay? There is nothing going on between Tyler and I, we were just talking…

Matt: I believe you. Look, Caroline, you're a lot a things but you're not a liar. You've always been straight with me, I believe you.

Caroline: Well, good.

Matt: And that's why I want to be straight with you because I… I think we got some wires crossed here.

Caroline: Oh, okay.

Matt: And you know how tongue tied I get and I don't like this. Whatever this is that's going on between us and I… I just want to…

He kisses her

Caroline: You can't.

Matt: Why?

Caroline: That's just…

Matt: But Care…

Caroline: No Matt, okay?

She leaves

**Mystic Grill**

Jules joins Sheriff Forbes at the bar.

Jules: Sheriff Forbes, hi. I'm Mason Lockwood's friend from Florida.

Sheriff: Jules, right?

Jules: Is there any news?

Sheriff: No one's heard from him. I've opened an investigation. As soon as I hear anything I'll let you know.

Alaric is looking at them. He calls Damon

Alaric: Hey, Damon. The wolf is at the grill.

She sits down at a table. Stefan and Elena join him

Stefan: Is that the….?

Alaric: Yeah, yeah. I just left Damon a message.

Elena: So you're doing his dirty work for him now.

Alaric: She could have a cure for Rose. I couldn't find anything in Isobel's research except that it's fatal.

Stefan: Do you still know of a way to get in touch with Isobel?

Alaric: Even if I did, she isn't gonna help.

Elena: Victoria and Katherine said that Isobel knew of Klaus.

Alaric: So this isn't about Rose, it's about Ella and Elena. I have an old number, probably out of service.

Stefan: No harm in giving it to me then?

Alaric: You know you can't trust Isobel, even when it comes to you two (he says to Elena).

Elena: I know that.

Alaric: Alright. I'm gonna see if I can find the number. If I do, I'll text it to you.

He leaves

**Boarding House:**

Rose and I are in Damon's bedroom.

Rose: I hate this. I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries.

Ella: Just get in bed.

Rose: We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness.

Ella: You're not gonna die.

Rose: Such a human thing to say. But you're lucky, you know. No one's ever love me the way you're loved.

Ella: I doubt that.

Rose: Trevor was my best friend. Nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire. Why are you so eager to give up?

Ella: I'm not giving up on anything. Here.

She gives her a glass of blood

Rose: What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?

Ella: You heard about that? Well I call it my best option.

Rose: It's your easiest option.

Rose: Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?

Ella: I spoke with Bonnie. I know that she had the help of another witch; unless you mean it's Elijah's witch so no, I don't.

Rose: You really are determined to die, aren't you? At least I ran, you're not even trying. I'm so tired.

I am leaving but Rose is talking in her sleep

Rose: No, stop, wait. Tell them to prepare the horses.

Ella: It's okay Rose. Just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up.

Rose: Trevor, don't be so stupid. You're never going to make it there before the sun.

Suddenly she sits up. She's in pain

Rose: Ella, Ella, I need more blood.

Ella: Yeah, of course, here.

She gives her the glass of blood. Rose drinks but throws everything up

Ella: It's okay, everything's gonna be alright.

She rushes to the bathroom. When I come back, Rose's not here anymore. When she turns around, Rose attacks me and pushes me hard against the wall

Rose: It's all your fault, Veronica. you did this.

Ella: It's Ella. Rose, Rose! I'm Ella!

Rose: You betrayed us!

Ella: I'm not Victoria!

Rose releases me.

Rose: Ella?

Ella: It's me, it's Ella.

Rose: Oh my god Ella. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry.

Ella: You're gonna be alright.

Rose: My mind, I'm…

Ella: It was just for a second.

Rose: I'm sorry, don't be scared of me.

Ella: I'm not. I'm not, but you need to rest.

Rose lays on the bed

Rose: I'm scared.

Ella: You're not alone. I'm right here.

Rose: Here, where's here?

Ella: Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom.

Rose: I want to go home.

Ella: Tell me about it.

Rose: , 30 kilometers south of London. With fields and trees and horses.

Ella: Sounds beautiful.

Rose: When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid.

**Mystic Grill**

Jules is eating. Stefan and Elena are looking at her. He looks at his phone, Alaric's texted him the number. He calls but no one answers. He leaves a message.

Stefan: Isobel, it's Stefan Salvatore. I need to speak with you, it's about Elena. Please know that it's important.

He hangs up and sees Damon. He sees Jules and goes toward her but Stefan stops him

Damon: What are you doing here?

Stefan: I'm waiting for you. Listen, there's a lot of people here.

Damon: Oh, damn. There goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back.

He joins Jules. The number Stefan's called is calling. He answers and leaves

Jules: Well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill…I'll have to get that right next time.

Damon: You won't live to see another full moon unless… unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite and then I won't kill you.

Jules: Promise?

Damon: Yes.

Jules: Bite me.

She gets up but Damon catches her arm

Jules: I'm not afraid of you.

Damon: Then you are very, very stupid.

Jules: How's your friend? Rose, is that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?

Damon: If there's a cure, tell me or start watching your back.

Jules: Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away at her brain. Soon she'll be rabid. You want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart.

She leaves

**Boarding House**

I enter Damon's bedroom with new sheets

Ella: I brought some clean sheets.

Rose is not here. I leave the room to search for her. She enters the library and calls Damon

Ella: It's me, I'm worried about Rose. I think you should come home.

She hears a noise and goes towards it.

Ella: Rose?

Elena walks into the basement. She finds an empty blood bag and picks it up. She goes farther into the basement. She finds Rose drinking blood from a bag. There is a lot of empty blood bags around her.

Ella: Oh my god.

Rose: Veronica

Ella: No

Rose goes after her. And I run.

Ella: Rose, stop, stop, it's me Ella.

Rose stops.

Elena: You're hallucinating. I'm not Veronica.

Rose catches me and pushes me on the floor. I open the curtain. Rose is hurt by the sun so I run. I try to get out of the house but Rose stops me and tries to bites her I grab at her wounds. Rose screams and I run. I go into Stefan's bedroom, locks the door and puts furniture in front of it. I open the window so the sun can enter the room. Rose tries to open the door.

Rose: Ella? I know that's you and not Veronica. Ella, please, I need your help.

Ella: okay, I'm coming out.

I open the door and no one is there. I walk out into the hall and am about to reach the hall when I am hit over the head and I black out.

**Mystic Falls' high school**

Caroline is in a corridor. Matt joins her

Matt: Caroline. Why?

Caroline: Why what?

Matt: I kissed you.

Caroline: I know, I was there.

Matt: So why did you run away?

Caroline: You caught me off guard.

Matt: Yeah?

Caroline: What did you except me to do?

Matt: Not that.

Caroline: Well, I'm sorry.

Matt: And…?

Caroline: And what? What do you want me to say, Matt?

Matt: Something, anything. How did you feel? Anything in the realm of truth right now would be nice.

Caroline: Okay, I feel… like I…. I love you.

Matt: I love you then what's the problem? What are you keeping from me, Care? Look, if you love me you'll tell me, so what is it?

She doesn't say anything. A cheerleader arrives

Dana: Hey Matt, we need more burgers.

Matt: Yeah, not now Dana.

When he turns around to talk to Caroline, she's not here

**Boarding House**

It's night. And Elena has come to check on her sister and Rose. When she walks into the hall she sees melying unconscious on the floor with a pile of blood around her head.

Elena: omg Ella!

She shakes me but I don't move. Elena hears a noise and notices Damon is coming through the door. He notices me on the floor and rushes over to me.

Damon: omg what happened?

Elena: I don't know, I found her like this a minute ago I don't know how long she's been like this.

Damon drops down to my side and bites into his wrist and tries to open my mouth.

Damon: come on Ella, drink, I slowly feel the blood coming down my throat healing my wounds. A minute later I open my eyes to see Elena and Damon looking down at me. I try to sit up and they help me up.

Elena: are you okay?

Ella: I think so, Rose, omg she, where is she?

Damon: we will find her.

He picks me up and puts me on the couch.

Damon: I am going to find Rose can you stay with her.

Elena: yes.

Damon kisses my forhead.

Damon: I'll be back soon.

I nod and he vanishes.

Elena: are you okay?

Ella: I could use some water and some asprin got a major headache.

She heads off and gets me some from the kitchen.

**Mystic Falls high school**

Rose is here, in the parking lot. A man is throwing out some garbage and sees her

Man: Excuse me, are you okay?

He comes closer. She bites him and drinks his blood. He falls on the floor, he's dead.

Damon joins the sheriff. The police have found the body.

Damon: Hey.

Sheriff: Thanks for coming so quickly.

Damon: No, I was close by Liz, what happened?

Sheriff: A vampire. Luckily one of my deputies discovered the body before anyone else saw him.

Damon: We have to secure the area then.

Sheriff: (To her deputies.) Don't cause a panic, but let's take this party into the cafeteria. (To Damon) I take the east side of the school, you go west?

Damon: Sure, okay.

Two students are going to their car

Boy: Hey, what was going on back there with the police?

Girl: Some maintenance man had a heart attack. He just dropped dead.

She goes into the car and waits for her boyfriend but he doesn't arrive

Girl: Eddie?

His body falls on the car. The girl screams. She runs out of the car but Rose is here and bites her Damon arrives

Damon: Rose, stop!

She rushes toward him but he catches her and pins her on the floor

Damon: Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Damon. It's Damon.

Her face is normal again. She looks at The girl's body

Rose: Did I do this? I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone.

Damon: I know. Come on, let's get you home.

Rose: No, I don't have a home, I haven't had a home in so long.

She cries

Rose: Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!

He carries her in his arms and they leave

**Boarding House**

I am sitting on the couch when Damon comes in with Rose in his arms. Elena stands to see her and follows them upstairs.

Rose and Damon are in his bedroom. She's in the bed

Damon: Hi there.

Rose: I'm sorry.

Damon: You went on a murderous rampage. It happens.

Elena enters the room

Rose: I'm sorry, Elena. I'm sorry about Ella, is she okay?

Elena: she'll be fine.

Rose: I don't like taking human life, I never have.

Damon: You shouldn't be here.

Rose: It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts.

Damon: Stop talking about it.

Rose: Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it. I'm sorry for what I've done today.

Elena: I know.

Rose: And you need to tell Ella to fight. I know that you're scared and she's terrified but you have to do it anyway she's going to need you.

She coughs. Elena comes closer and puts her arm under her neck

Rose: Why are you so nice to me?

Elena: Us humans.

Rose: You can never forget it, what it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore.

Suddenly she starts to hurt and screams

Elena: What do we do?

Damon: Go.

Elena: Damon…

Damon: Just go, I got this.

She leaves. Damon goes in the bed with Rose and takes her in his arms

Rose: Oh god! Make it stop, make it stop! I can't take it anymore, make it stop!

**Caroline's house**

Tyler is sitting outside of Caroline's house, waiting for her. She arrives

Tyler: Hey. Where have you been?

Caroline: At school. What's up? What's going on?

Tyler: We need to talk.

Caroline: Why? What's wrong with you?

Tyler: I just don't understand one thing.

Caroline: What?

Tyler: Why would you risk it? If a werewolf bite kills a vampire… why would you risk it?

Caroline: Because you needed help.

Tyler: I could have killed you.

Caroline: But you didn't.

Tyler: I don't understand you, Caroline.

Caroline: Why is it so hard for you to let someone else help you?

Tyler: That's not it.

Caroline: Yeah it is, Tyler. It's like you don't want anyone to care about you and I'm sorry I care. I care Tyler so forgive me if I overstepped my boundaries by actually giving in...

He kisses her

Caroline: You can't do that.

Tyler: I'm sorry, it's…

Caroline: Everyone just need to stop kissing me!

She goes inside and shuts the door

**Boarding House**

Damon is still with Rose

Rose: Who would have thought you'd be a nice guy?

Damon: I'm not nice. I'm mean. I like it

Rose: You're lying. And Ella is perfect for you.

Damon: Shhh, just sleep. Just sleep.

**Rose's dream**

Rose is in a dress, her hair is long. There are horses. She runs and sits down next to Damon

Rose: This was my favorite place to come as a girl. How did you know?

Damon: Word gets around. You told Ella who told Elena.

Rose: Am I dreaming?

She closes her eyes and breath

Rose: The sun is so warm. I miss this. I miss being human.

Damon: Humanity is not all it's cracked up to be.

Rose: I had friends, I had a family, I mattered

Damon: You still do.

Rose: No but you do. You built a life whether you want to admit it or not. I spent 500 years just existing.

Damon: You didn't have a choice, you were running from Klaus.

Rose: There's always a choice.

Damon: You know, you're ruining a perfect day with your strange philosophical babbling

Rose: I'd like to enjoy the fresh air. Would you enjoy it with me?

Damon: For a while.

Rose: Thank you.

Damon: For what?

Rose: The pain's gone.

Damon: I'm glad.

Rose: Will I see them again? My family?

Damon: I think you'll see whoever you want to see.

Rose: That would be nice. Maybe I'll see Trevor too. I'm not afraid anymore.

**Damon's Room**

Damon let's go of Rose's hand and pulls out a stake. He points it to her heart. He's crying.

**Rose's Dream**

Back in the dream Rose gets up

Rose: I'll race you to the trees.

Damon: Well, you'll lose.

Rose: I'm older and faster.

Damon: Oh, you think?

He gets up

Damon: Well, I'm controlling this dream. Maybe I'll cheat.

Rose: On the count of three. One, two...

**Damon's Room**

Damon drives the stake through her heart. He cries. Rose's dead

**Middle of nowhere**

Sheriff Forbes joins Damon. He opens his trunk

Damon: Here's your vampire.

Rose is in the trunk. The sheriff is surprised

Sheriff: How did you find her?

Damon: It doesn't matter. What matters is that it's over.

Sheriff: Thank you Damon. Once again, you've helped keep this town safe.

Damon: I'll take care of burying the body.

He closes the trunk

**Mystic Grill**

Tyler joins Jules

Jules: Thank you for coming.

Tyler: So what do you want from me?

Jules: Just to be your friend. Mason would have wanted that. I know about Mason and you.

Tyler: You know what?

Jules: I know you're a werewolf and I know your little friend Caroline is a vampire.

Tyler: How do you know about Caroline?

Jules: You can't sniff them out?

He doesn't answer

Jules: Oh my god. You're brand new. How many times have you turned?

He doesn't answer

Jules: Hey, I can help you.

Tyler: Do you know where Mason is?

Jules: He's dead, Tyler. He was murdered.

Tyler: No.

Jules: You want to know who murdered him?

Tyler: Just stop.

Jules: Your little blond vampire did.

Tyler: No, Caroline would never do this.

Jules: She and her little vampire friends were behind it, Tyler.

Tyler: Caroline is the only vampire in town.

Jules: Is that what she told you? She lied, this town is crawling with vampires but don't worry, we'll get them.

Tyler: Who are you?

Jules: I'm your friend. There are others like us and they're on their way.

**Boarding House:**

I am in Damon's room sleeping when he comes in the room

Damon: how you feeling?

Ella: I'm fine. Question is how are you feeling?

Damon: I'm fine.

He lies down next to me.

Ella: I can tell your not, you don't have to hide from me. I've let you see my weak side many times it's my turn to be here for you, you and Rose were close she meant something to you, you don't have to hide that.

He squeezes my hand

Damon: I seriously don't deserve you.

I turn and lie on my side to face him.

Ella: hey, don't ever say that, I love you for you, I fell in love with you for you, you havent changed. The person that has changed here is me, you've changed me, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here, and Elena and Jeremy would be on their own.

Damon: I almost lost you today.

Ella: I know, I don't remember much.

Damon: what do you remember?

Ella: I remember one moment Rose was fine then the next she was thinking I was Victoria and then I looked myself in a room, I checked to see if she was out there and then I don't remember.

Damon: I'm sorry I left you alone.

Ella: hey, you didn't know what was happening, you wouldn't of known.

Damon: I love you Ella.

Ella: I love you too Damon Salvatore, and your never going to lose me, I'm going to fight for my life, it showed me tonight that in an instant it all could be gone and I'm an idiot for not thinking otherwise.

He kisses me passionately and I roll on top of him and I kiss his neck and chest.

Ella: I love you.

He flips me over softly and looks me dead in the eyes and kisses me softly then turns aggressive. He works his way for my neck and he looks at me asking for permission and I tilt my neck for the side and I feel the two pin pricks as he sucks my blood. Once he has bitten me he works his way down to my lower region and kisses my stomach and waist and pulls of my leggings. He grinds on top of me asking to enter and without hesitation he thrusts inside of me, and we have sex for the first time in ages, and I have never felt so loved.

I wake up to the sound of pouring liquid. I see Damon pouring a glass of liquor in to a glass. I sit up and put on one of Damon's shirts and walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

Damon: sorry I woke you.

Ella: don't be, you okay?

Damon: just thinking about Rose, it should have been me.

Ella: I'm sorry Damon.

I hold him tightly and he accepts my hug and returns one.

Ella: can I have a drink?

He pours me a glass and gives me it and we sit on his bed. I draw my hands through his hair.

Ella: we will get through this, we always do.

He smiles at me and I see the tint of love in his eye as he looks into mine

Damon: I'm so lucky to have you.

Ella: and I am lucky to have you, my hero.

We lie together and fall asleep together in each others embrace.

**Gilbert's house**

Elena arrives. Stefan's here

Elena: Stefan, you're home.

Stefan: Rose?

Elena shakes her head.

Stefan: I… I called Isobel.

Elena: did you talk to her.

Uncle John: Not exactly. Hello Elena.

Elena: Uncle John.


	36. Daddy Issues

**Daddy Issues**

**Caroline's house**  
Caroline leaves her house out and locks the door. She turns around and sees Tyler.

Caroline: Hey. How's it going?  
Tyler: We need to talk.  
Caroline: Yeah, we do. Listen… I've been thinking about it and I don't want to over analyze. It was just one kiss but Matt's still kind of in the picture. We can't go there, Tyler.  
Tyler: Fine.  
Caroline: Great. That's settled.

She goes toward her car

Tyler: What happened to my uncle Mason?  
Caroline: What?  
Tyler: He's dead and I want you to tell me what happened.  
Caroline: I… I don't…  
Tyler: Then let me tell you: Stefan and his brother Damon killed him because Stefan and Damon are vampires, just like you.  
Caroline: Who told you that?  
Tyler: Is it true?  
Caroline: Let me explain.  
Tyler: Did you know he was dead this whole time?  
Caroline: Please.  
Tyler: Did you know?!

She nods and Tyler pushes her against her car

Caroline: I'm sorry, Tyler. I'm sorry.  
Tyler: I trusted you!

He releases her and leaves

**Gilbert's house**  
I walk into the house from staying at Damon's and enter the kitchen to find Elena and then Uncle John in the kitchen. I am speechless.

John: Good morning  
Ella: What are you doing here?  
John: Coffee?  
Ella: why is he here?

I ask to Elena.

Elena: Stefan contacted him.  
Ella: why are you here John?  
John: I'm here to protect you. That's all I can say for the moment.  
Ella: What do you mean that's all you can say?  
John: I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you.  
Ella: trust me, I'm the one that needs to earn your trust.

I leave the kitchen angry as Jenna and Alaric enter the room. Jenna sees John

Jenna: I'm late.  
Alaric: That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times.  
Jenna: What the hell?  
John: Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric…  
Jenna: It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not excepting you like ever.  
John: Well, I got in late last night. Elena let me in.  
Alaric: You know, I'm probably just gonna take off.

He looks at Elena and leaves

Jenna: I'm still confused here.  
John: I decided to come back and stay for a while.  
Jenna: Not here, you're not.  
John: Actually, you can't stop me from living here.  
Jenna: Actually I can, as legal guardian.  
John: Yeah, about that… Elena, you want me to explain the situation or would you like to do the honors?  
Jenna: Okay, what's going on?  
Elena: I'm sorry, Jenna. I should have told you earlier but…  
John: I'm ella and Elena's biological father. There, now you know.

He leaves. Elena is alone with Jenna

Jenna: What?!

**Boarding House**  
Stefan and Damon are in Stefan's bedroom

Damon: You brought back John Gilbert? That was our big save Ella move?  
Stefan: I went to go look for Isobel and I get John instead. He said he can help us and we're desperate.  
Damon: We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me!  
Stefan: Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed. Ella is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him because apparently he can't die!  
Damon: I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer.  
Stefan: He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Ella safe.  
Damon: And how do we do that?  
Stefan: He's not talking. At least not to me anyway.  
Damon: Great work Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems.  
Stefan: Hey, I'm sorry about Rose.

He leaves. Stefan receives a text from Caroline telling him that there is an emergency.

**Lockwood's mansion**  
Someone rings the doorbell.

Tyler: I got it Mom.

Tyler opens the door. It's Jules. He lets her in.

**Caroline's house**  
Caroline lets Stefan in

Stefan: What's wrong?  
Caroline: Tyler knows about you and Damon. He knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word.  
Stefan: It's that woman, Jules. She had a run in with Damon.  
Caroline: Tyler was so upset. The look on his face, he was so betrayed.  
Stefan: Wow, this is bad.  
Caroline: You're not gonna tell Damon, are you?  
Stefan: No, he already wants to kill him. He thinks all werewolves should die and he's not wrong to think that, Caroline. I mean, what if Tyler tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed.  
Caroline: Well, we're not gonna let that happen. We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid. You have to talk to him. Just try to explain, you know? You always know the right things to say, okay? He and I… we're friends.

**Lockwood's mansion**  
Jules: I was right, wasn't I? Your little vampire friend, she was lying.  
Tyler: What do you want?  
Jules: I want you to understand that a vampire will never be your friend. It's our nature to be enemies.  
Tyler: You know how stupid that sounds?  
Jules: You need to leave here, it's not safe.  
Tyler: I can't just run away with you. I don't even know you. My mom would freak. My life is here.  
Jules: Your old life. Your new life is just beginning. You have so much to learn.  
Tyler: Like what?  
Jules: How to survive. You've triggered the curse, Tyler. It's important you learn what it means to be a lycanthrope. We live by a code of loyalty. We take care of each other. It's my duty and honor to help you. Please let me.

**Gilbert's house**  
Damon's over and I let him in.

Damon: Where's John?  
Ella: He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. I don't want him here. He just blew in, and announced to Jenna that he's my dad and then took off.  
Damon: That's public knowledge now?  
Ella: Apparently.  
Damon: Are you okay?  
Ella: i don't know the last time he was here, he tried to kill you.  
Damon: He said what he was doing here?  
Ella: No. And it was stefan and Elena who got him here, and they think that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me.  
Damon: Do you believe him?  
Ella: No. I don't believe him for a second.  
Damon: Me neither.  
Ella: What are we gonna do?  
Damon: Kill him.

Damon starts to leave.

Ella: Damon…  
Damon: I'm joking. Okay, I'm a little serious.  
Ella: Damon!  
Damon: I'm not gonna hurt him, I'm just going to have a civil conversation with your farther you coming.  
Ella: can't meeting Caroline at the grill need a girl day.  
Damon: okay, ill see you back here tonight.

I kiss him as we both leave.

**Lockwood's mansion**  
Tyler is in his father's office and looks at the computer. Stefan's here. Tyler sees him and tries to leave but Stefan stops him

Stefan: I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to talk.  
Tyler: Then why did you break in?  
Stefan: Would you have let me in otherwise?

Carol Lockwood is going down the stairs and goes toward the office

Carol: Tyler?  
Tyler tries to leave the room but Stefan catches him and pushes him against the wall. His face has changed

Stefan: Shh. Not a word.  
Carol: Tyler? I'm leaving for the memorial.

She leaves

**Woods**  
Jules arrives at a RV . She knocks

Jules: Brady?

She opens the door but no one's here. She turns around. Brady's here. She smiles and they kiss

Jules: This is a hard place to find.  
Brady: You told me to stay under the radar.  
Jules: Thanks for coming.  
Brady: Are you sure these vamps killed Mason?  
Jules: Positive. You have to be careful.  
Brady: I'm not afraid of a vampire.  
Jules: I know baby but I want the boy more than I want vengeance.  
Brady: I say let's get both.

They kiss

**Lockwood's mansion**  
Stefan releases Tyler

Stefan: Maybe we're getting off on the wrong foot here.  
Tyler: What happened to Mason?  
Stefan: Tyler, there's a lot for us to talk about.

He tries to leave but Stefan catches him

Stefan: I wouldn't do that. Without a full moon you're no match for me.

**Mystic Falls' square**  
It's the memorial. John rejoins Carol

Carol: It's good to have you back, John. We could really use you.  
John: And the council? What are they doing?  
Carol: Damon Salvatore is leading the council now. Talk to him. Excuse me.

A woman arrives to talk to Carol. She leaves John. Jeremy joins him

John: Jeremy, there you are.  
Jeremy: Looks like I slept through the homecoming.  
John: You didn't miss much. Let's say that no one's happy to see me would be an understatement.  
Jeremy: Look, things are different now. You can't come around and start up with all this anti-vampire stuff.  
John: I have no intention of doing that. How's that ring been treating you?  
Jeremy: Look, if this is what you came for, just take it and go.

He gives him the ring but John doesn't take it

John: What kind of a man would I be if I took that from you? You want to go grab some lunch?  
Jeremy: I think I'll pass.

John leaves. Jeremy sees Bonnie and smiles. Jonas joins Bonnie  
Jonas: Hello Bonnie.  
Bonnie: I don't have anything to say to you, Doctor Martin or your son.  
Jonas: You must be feeling very confused about us.  
Bonnie: There's nothing confusing about it. I trusted Luka and he betrayed me. Ella told me you were both working for Elijah so don't lie about it.  
Jonas: I won't but that doesn't mean we're not also looking out for you.  
Bonnie: Spare me the witch loyalty crap.  
Jonas: You might not want to believe this but Elijah is a man of his word. You can trust that he'll keep his end of the deal with Ella to keep you and your friends protected.  
Bonnie: You're right, I don't believe it.

Jeremy rejoins them

Jeremy: Is there a problem here?  
Bonnie: Not at all.

They leave

Jeremy: What was that about?  
Bonnie: More lies.

**Mystic Grill**  
Jenna and Alaric are sitting at a table

Jenna: I can't believe it. Ella and Elena are my sister's husband's brother's daughter and her mother is my boyfriend's deceased wife. You can't make this stuff up.  
Alaric: It's definitely a little overwhelming.  
Jenna: I can't believe that they kept it a secret. How is it even possible to keep a secret like that?

John enters the mystic grill and joins them

John: Hey you two. Do you think I can join you?  
Jenna: Do you have to?  
John: I guess I don't have to but might as well. Look who's here.

John turns his head and sees Damon and Elena.

Elena: We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid.  
Damon: Yeah but stupid is so much more fun.  
Elena: Damon, I mean it. All I'm asking is you try to keep it together. Be the better man.  
Damon: Okay then.

They join John

Damon: John, buddy, how have you been?  
John: I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you.

**Lockwood's mansion**  
Stefan: Look, about Caroline, no matter what her flaws are, when push comes to shove, you're gonna want that girl on your side. She's your friend, stop being a dick to her.  
Tyler: I thought vampires hated werewolves.  
Stefan: That's some sort of leftover idea from another time. It doesn't have to be that way anymore. We go to the same school. We have the same friends. We keep the same secrets. This can work, Tyler. I mean, it's your home, it's my home too. I want this to work.

Tyler's phone rings. He answers. It's Jules

Tyler: Help, help!

Stefan catches the phone and throws it on the desk.

Stefan: Who's number was that? Damn it Tyler! I'm trying to save your life. Can't you see that?

**The woods**  
Jules hangs up. She's worried and rejoins Brady

Jules: We have a problem

**Mystic Grill**  
John is lighting a candle for the victims. Damon joins him

Damon: So John, rumor has it that you know a lot and won't say anything.

John: How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires and according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an original has compelled her to stay there.  
Damon: Only because all of the vervain have left her system. Stefan and I on the other hand are chock full.  
John: You guys are drinking vervain?  
Damon: It's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep.  
John: Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk.

He leaves

Me and Caroline are in the parking lot when Matt joins us.

Matt: Hey! Hey!  
Ella: hey Matt.  
Matt: hey ell.  
Ella: ill let you two talk.  
Caroline: Hey.  
Matt: I haven't seen you.  
Caroline: I'm not avoiding you, I swear.  
Matt: Yeah. You're avoiding me a little.  
Caroline: Okay, maybe a little.  
Matt: Can we talk later? I mean, I'm heading to work right now but maybe after, to clear some of this weirdness.  
Caroline: Yeah, yeah, I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you're closing?  
Matt: Sounds good.  
Caroline: Okay, bye.

He leaves. Caroline and I go to her car.

Ella: you okay?  
Caroline: it's so complicated.  
Ella: well that is why we are having a girls night.  
Caroline: I'm glad I need this it's been a while since we've hung out,  
Ella: I know everything going on with this klaus thing, the deal with Elijah, John being back in town.  
Caroline: you don't trust him do you?  
Ella: not one bit,

We reach her car and suddenly we feel a presence behind is and we see a person behind us. It's Jules.

Jules: Excuse me, Caroline and Ella right?  
Caroline: Yeah.  
Ella: yes.  
Jules: I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?  
Caroline: No, not since earlier. Sorry.  
Jules: I know you're lying.  
Caroline: Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?  
Jules: Actually it is.  
Caroline: Well, I have a trick too.

She vamps out and turns around but Jules sprays her with a vervain spray. Caroline is hurt, heals and turns around again but Brady shoots her in the head. I turn to run but am hit over the head and black out again,

**The woods**  
I can feel myself in waking up. I open my eyes and see that I am in a wired cage. I see Caroline in a cage next to me. There is a guy sitting in the RV.I hear winces of pain coming from Caroline as she pulls the pulley out of her head. I slowly gain consciousness and look around. Caroline is trying to unlock the cage.

Brady: I see you got the bullet out. That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet pea.  
Ella: why are you doing this?  
Brady: because she's a vampire.

He shoots her. She screams.

Ella: Caroline!

I scream.

**Lockwood's mansion**  
Tyler: You want to be friends, great, we're friends. Will you go now?  
Stefan: I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life, I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here, we can both have that.

Stefan's phone rings. It's Caroline's phone. He picks up

Stefan: Hey. Is everything okay?  
Jules: That depends. How badly do you want to keep them alive.  
Stefan: Who is this?  
Jules: Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?  
Stefan: Jules? Where's Caroline? And who else do you have?  
Jules: You made a mistake, Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it.  
Stefan: who do you have?  
Jules: I have Caroline and your brothers girlfriend?  
Stefan (growling) where are they?  
Jules: Right here. Want proof?

Jules goes into the room containing me Caroline and Brady.

Jules: He needs proof.

He goes to shoot Caroline but aims the gone at me and he shoots my leg.

Ella: ahh!  
Caroline: Ella!

Caroline glares at Brady.

Caroline: she's human she doesn't heal  
Brady: bad luck for her.

Stefan hears my screaming and growls.

Tyler: What's happening?  
Stefan: Hurt her again and you're dead.  
Jules: I hurt her again and she's dead and then the vampire. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until they die, and be quick your brothers girl is loosing blood.

She hangs up

**Mystic Grill**  
Damon is at the bar with Elena and her phone rings. She answers it.

Elena: Stefan? What is it?  
Stefan: is Damon with you?

She looks at Damon and hands him the phone.

Damon: brother?  
Stefan: we have to get to Wickery bridge?  
Damon: why?  
Stefan: the wolves took Caroline and Ella, they shot her.

Damon's mouth turns angry.

Damon: what happened?  
Stefan: Tyler found out about us and that Jules wants him for them.

He hangs up and grabs elena and walks into the bathroom,

Elena: Damon what is it?  
Damon: it's Tyler and the wolves he knows about us and Jules has kidnapped Caroline and Ella?  
Elena: we have to go get them.  
Damon: oh no your not going.

John enters the room

Damon: Do you mind?  
John: What's going on?  
Elena: Nothing.  
John: It doesn't look like nothing.  
Damon: Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out.  
Elena: Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline and Ella back.  
Damon: We don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it.

He turns around and looks at John

Damon: First dad duty: ground your daughter. Keep her here. I'm going to save your other one.

He leaves

Elena: I'm coming with you

John: No, no, no, no, no. I'm with Damon on this one. No, stop, stop. You're not going anywhere. Just tell me what's going on. Where's Ella?

**The woods**  
Caroline and I are still in the cages and im losing a lot of blood.

Caroline: Ella hang on.  
Brady: So, How many vampires are there in this town anyway?

She doesn't answer so he shoots her with a squirt gun filled with vervain. She screams

Brady: No?  
Caroline: Why are you doing this to me?! Why did you shoot her she has nothing to do with any of this?  
Brady: You're a vampire. Why not? And for her, she's dating one.

He throws wooden sticks in her neck. She screams. I try to move but my right leg isn't moving and because of the blood loss I'm weak. I turn to look at Caroline who gives me a hang on look.

Caroline: at least let her out, shes dying.

Brady gets out and joins Jules outside.

Jules: Get it out of your system? You didn't have to shoot the girl?  
Brady: No, I didn't but I did. And I'm just getting started.  
Jules: Brady, let's be smart about this. I just want the boy. It's our duty to help him, it's who we are.  
Brady: You want to talk duty and honor? These are vampires. They cross one of us, they cross all of us. That's who we are.

Jules is alone. Suddenly she hears something

Jules: I know you're out there.

Stefan goes out of the woods with Tyler

Stefan: Where's Ella and Caroline?  
Jules: Locked up tight.  
Stefan: Let them go and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules.  
Jules: It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?  
Stefan: You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt.  
Jules: I'm not leaving without Tyler.  
Stefan: Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Caroline.

Damon arrives

Damon: My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Ella and Caroline.  
Jules: Let go of Tyler.  
Damon: Give us Ella and Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you.  
Jules: I'm not so sure about that, tough guy.

She whistles and a lot of people, including Brady, arrive around them. They have stakes, crossbows and fire

Jules: Let's try this again. Give us Tyler.

Damon looks at Tyler

Damon: You heard her. Go. Get over there.

Tyler joins Jules

Brady: Which one of you killed Mason?  
Damon: Uh, that'd be me  
Brady: Boys, make sure that one suffers

Damon looks at Stefan

Damon: We can take them.  
Stefan: I don't know about that.  
Damon: Well then…

He rushes over Jules but she jumps on the top of the RV. Tyler's gone inside. One of them tries to burn Stefan but he takes him and burns two werewolves. One of the werewolves jumps on Damon but he rip his heart out before he gets to him.

Inside the RV, Tyler sees me and Caroline in the cage.

Caroline: Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it. Ella's dying help!

He hesitates

Caroline: Tyler? Look at her she can hardly keep her eyes open. She's your friend.

Outside, Stefan kills a werewolf. Another throws a stake at him but he catches it.

**Inside the RV**

Caroline: Tyler, please! Tyler?

He finally goes toward the cage and unlocks the hatch. Caroline gets out and unlocks my cage nad helps me out she tries to stand me up but I fall to the ground, I can't put any pressure on my leg.

Ella: we have to find something to put around my leg to stop the bleeding.

I say softly to them. Caroline takes off her jumper and carefully wraps the jumper around.

Caroline: this is going to hurt.

She ties a not tight.

Ella: ooh!

I try to stand but I can't.

Ella: I can't get up it hurts to much, I'm too weak.  
Caroline: put your arm around my neck

Stefan fights with one of the werewolves and drive a stake through his body. Another throws him an arrow but he catches it and throws it in his neck. The werewolf falls on the floor. Another goes behind Stefan and drives a stake through his back. Stefan falls on the floor. Damon fights with Brady but Jules arrive and shoots him with a wooden bullet. He falls on the floor. Caroline goes out of the RV but Jules pushes me over and pushes Caroline against the RV and puts a gun to her back. Tyler goes out and looks at Caroline then to me on the floor but he doesn't do anything. I glance at Damon who is looking at me with concern as Brady is about to stake him and but suddenly he screams and the other werewolves too. They all take their heads between their hands and fall on the floor

Caroline: What's happening?  
Tyler: What the hell is going on?

Jonas appears. He's casting a spell on the werewolves. Damon and Stefan get up.

Jonas: Elijah made a promise to Ella. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get her out of here. Now.

Damon flashes over to me and scoops me up bridal style and flashes off ahead of the others towards the boarding house,

Jonas look at Tyler.

Jonas: When your friends awaken, give them a message: They need to get the hell out of this town.

He leaves

**Caroline's house**  
Caroline is with Stefan

Stefan: So is your mom home?  
Caroline: No, she's at work.  
Stefan: I can come in if you want me to.  
Caroline: I'm fine, Stefan.

Stefan: You don't have to pretend with me. Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight. And seeing Ella get shot must of been hard as you couldnt do anything about it.  
Caroline: I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself. And I kept talking to her, she's strong.  
Stefan: Sure you can.  
Caroline: I just really want to go shower so…  
Stefan: Okay.  
Caroline: Good night.  
Stefan: Good night.

She closes the door

**Boarding House**  
Damon has brought me home and I am lying in his bed with a cloth on my head. My jeans are off and I am lying on a towel. Damon is inspecting my leg and sees the billet still in my leg.

Damon: I'm so sorry this happened to you?  
Ella: I should be used to this by now, always getting hurt but you always know how to help me.  
Damon: this is going to hurt, ready?

I put the cloth in my mouth and bite down as Damon puts two of his fingers into the wound and pulls out the bullet. I scream through the cloth but once he has gotten the bullet out he bites into his wrist and gives me some of his blood.

Damon: there you go drink up.

I take enough to heal me and can feel my leg healing.

Ella: thank you.

Blood trickles down my chin and Damon wipes it with his finger.

Damon: all healed.  
Ella: thanks to you again, as I said last night my night in shining armour. But instead of army black clothing and leather jackets,

He laughs and smiles at me.

Ella: you don't do that enough?  
Damon: what?  
Ella: smile, not many people see how hot you are.  
Damon: do you think I am hot?  
Ella: maybe just a tad.

I say with my thumb and pointer making a small circle. He nudges me and gives me some whiskey and then I lie my head down.

Damon: I will be back in a second.  
Ella: okay, I'm just going to sleep I'm tired and still a little stiff.  
Damon: wouldn't blame you.

He kisses me softly and exits his room. Damon hears the door bell ring and he opens the front door. It's John

Damon: What do you want?  
John: We didn't finish our conversation.  
Damon: I'll bite.

John enters the house

John: I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Ella and Elena  
Damon: I agree with that statement.  
John: So I come bearing gifts.

He opens a towel. There's a dagger and a vial in it

Damon: What is that?  
John: This is how you kill an original? In this vial, is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plugged into their heart.

Damon takes the dagger

Damon: How do you know all this, John?  
John: Isobel. She's very good at finding out things but of course you know that.  
Damon: Where is Isobel?  
John: Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Ella and Elena's concerned, you and I are on the same side.

He leaves

**Caroline's house**  
Caroline is in her bedroom and is looking at her wounds. Her phone rings, it's Matt

Caroline: Hi  
Matt: Hey. Did something happened?  
Caroline: Oh my… I'm so sorry Matt.  
Matt: Are you okay?  
Caroline: Yeah. Im sorry lost track of time with Ella i hope you can understand.  
Matt: Yeah, sure. I hope everything works out. Good night

He hangs up. Someone knocks on the door. It's Tyler. Caroline opens the door

Tyler: Are you okay?  
Caroline: I'm fine.  
Tyler: I had no idea they would come for you and Ella.  
Caroline: Do you know what they did to me? To Ella, she was innocent on this.  
Tyler: I'm sorry but it's crazy now okay? I don't know who to trust. You lied to me.  
Caroline: I lied to protect my friends. I lied to protect you. Don't you get that?  
Tyler: Caroline…  
Caroline: You just stood there when they were going to kill us all. You just stood there! You didn't do anything!  
Tyler: I didn't know what to do!  
Caroline: You help your friends, that's what you do.  
Tyler: I'm sorry.  
Caroline: No it's too late because we're not friends anymore and what happened to me tonight, that will never happen again so you take that back to your little werewolf pack and you get the hell out of my house!

She slams the door

**Gilbert's house**  
Elena takes a bottle of water in the fridge and when she closes it, John's here

John: I'm sorry about earlier. I thought you might want this. It was you mother's.

He shows her a bracelet

Elena: Isobel?  
John: No, your mother, Miranda. I remember her wearing it when she was young. I found it in a box with some things that your dad left me. Here, it's yours now.

He gives it to her

John: Miranda and Grayson were your parents, Elena and I know I'm nothing to you or your sister. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I've done so many horrible things but when you lost your parents, I lost my brother, my family. I lost my way. I know that I probably won't ever make things right with you but I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family.

He leaves. She's crying. She turns her head and sees Stefan. She rushes into his arms.

Stefan: Elena.  
Elena: Are you okay?  
Stefan: I'm fine.  
Elena: how's Caroline and Ella?  
Stefan: I could use your help.

**Brady's RV**  
Tyler knocks on the door. Jules let him in. she's with Brady

Jules: Hey, come on in.  
Tyler: I'm sorry about your friends.

He sits down

Tyler: It's not always like this, is it?  
Jules: No. Is it Brady?  
Brady: No man. You're living in vampire country, that's all. It's way better than this.  
Tyler: Mason didn't tell me anything about it. He was gone. Dead I guess, before he could help me.  
Brady: I don't get what Mason was even doing here in the first place.  
Jules: His brother died. You know that Brady.  
Brady: Why was he stupid enough to stay and get himself killed?  
Tyler: Because of this rock he was trying to find.  
Brady: What rock?  
Tyler: A moonstone.

Brady looks at Jules

Jules: I had no idea.  
Tyler: What?  
Brady: A moonstone? Did he find it?  
Tyler: Yeah.  
Brady: Where is it now?  
Tyler: I couldn't tell you.

**Caroline's house**  
Stefan knocks on the door. Caroline opens it

Caroline: What's going on?  
Stefan: I was a bit worried about you after everything you went through tonight.  
Caroline: I'm fine.  
Stefan: Good but just in case, I brought some back up.

Elena and Bonnie arrive).

Elena: We're gonna slumber in. Ella would of come but she's resting.  
Bonnie: We haven't done it in ages.

Caroline cries. They embrace each other. Elena looks at Stefan and tells him she loves him. He tells her he loves her

**Boarding House**  
Damon and I are in his bathtub

Ella: this is nice and relaxing. Haven't felt this relaxed in a long time?  
Damon: it is, we don't do this much?  
Ella: no we don't do we? You almost got killed tonight.  
Damon: pfft, no I didn't, thanks to your deal with Elijah I survived.  
Ella: well if I didn't do that deal I wouldn't be in this bath with you right now, neither of us would be.

I slowly slide of and sit on top of him and lean against his back and he massages my hair as I sip on champaign.

Damon: I don't think I have seen you this relaxed in a while.  
Ella: I feel good, despite the Klaus thing but I'm not worried ill fight this.  
Damon: good because I am not going to let you die.  
Ella: and that's one of the many reasons why I love you.  
Damon: one of many?

I smirk.

Ella: yep and If I went on and on the water will get cold.  
Damon: not if I was in it.

I turn to look up at him.

Ella: true.

I flip over onto my front of the bath facing Damon. He pulls me onto he lap and I straddle him.

Ella: ahh.  
Damon: what?

He asks concerned.

Ella: just my leg still stiff bent it too much.  
Damon: don't over do it.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him softly. The kiss is gentle and passionate and we make out in the tub with bubbles around our naked bodies. As out bath becomes cold we climb out of the tub and we can't keep our hands off one another. Damon carries me to the bed as I am in a bath robe. He lies me on the bed and kisses me some more. We tangle to one another and hold onto each other closely and I never want to let him go. I stop kissing him for a moment.

Ella: I love you Damon Salvatore,  
Damon: and I love you too Ella Gilbert.

**The tomb**  
Victoria and Katherine are sitting but hear a noise and get up. John's here.

John: I know you were expecting someone else.  
Victoria: we sent Stefan to find Isobel.  
John: She got your message. She was busy so she sent me instead.  
Katherine: Does Stefan know that you're here right now?  
John: No. No one does. This is between you two, me and Isobel.  
Victoria: We want out of this tomb, John.  
John: I'm already on it.


	37. Crying Wolf

This is another longer chapter, really enjoyed writing this chapter, different story line from the show but same locations.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Daddy Issues**

**Woods**  
The dead werewolves lie in a pile next to a bonfire. Brady carries another body of a dead friend over his shoulder and places him on the pile. Brady looks over at Jules, who is watching the fire burn the bodies, Jules looks up at him, sadly. Wordlessly, they walk over to Stevie, who is pacing in front of the trailer.

Brady: [to Stevie] Go ahead. Tell her.  
Stevie: Let me just preface this with a big disclaimer that screams, "I should have known better."  
Jules: What is it, Stevie?  
Stevie: When Brady told me what that Tyler kid said about Mason being here for the moonstone, something clicked. There was this moment back in Florida when I suspected Mason was up to something because he was banging that hot, vampire chick Tori and hanging around Kathy and he didn't want anyone to know.  
Jules: [agitated] All right. Just get to the point, Stevie.  
Stevie: That is the point, Jules. It's the sun and moon curse. Mason was asking me all kinds of questions about it, if it could be broken, and when that evil man-witch showed up last night, double-click. Witches, vampires, moonstone. They're putting everything in place to break the curse.  
Brady: We can't let them do that, even if we have to kill every last vampire in this town.

**Boarding House**  
I wake up in Damon's bed and check my surroundings. Damon is no where to be seen. I sit up and put on one of his shirts and some shorts and walk out into the hall. Walking towards the stairs I bump into Stefan.

Ella: hey Stefan.  
Stefan: how you feeling?  
Ella: good, thanks for helping last night.  
Stefan: hey don't mention it, your like a sister to me.  
Ella: thanks.

I walk down the stairs and walk into the kitchen I see Damon cooking up a storm.

Damon: morning.  
Ella: hey what's all this?  
Damon: cooking breakfast for my girl, was going to bring it to bed.  
Ella: well aren't you sweet. Need any help?  
Damon: nope don't lift a finger?  
Ella: okay. Ill be back.

I walk into the living room and get out my phone. I want to spend some time with my twin, we haven't done much so I want us to go away. I ring her number knowing very well that she is still asleep.

**Forbes House**  
Elena's cell phone goes off, waking up the trio of girls, Caroline promptly pushes Elena out of bed.

Caroline: Go away!  
Elena: Unf.

Elena lands on the floor and looks back up at Caroline, angrily. She crawls across the floor towards her phone and takes it off the dresser.

Elena: [answers phone] Hello?

Caroline and Bonnie look over at Elena from Caroline's bed, both incredibly annoyed with being awaken.

Bonnie: Shhh.  
Caroline: Elena!

Elena drags herself out of Caroline's room and continues her conversation in the hallway.  
Ella: hey  
Elena: hey how you feeling?  
Ella: good, Damon's making me breakfast.  
Elena: nice.  
Ella: listen I was going to ask you yesterday but I want to go away for a couple days just to get away clear my mind want to come to the lake house with me?

Elena smiles.

Elena: we haven't been since last summer. I'd love to.  
Ella: so do you want to go?  
Elena: sure. When do we go?  
Ella: today?

Elena smiles.

Elena: yes.  
Ella: perfect ill meet you at home and we can pack well stop by the grill first.

**Boarding House**  
Elena (on the phone): okay see you soon.

I hang up and Damon comes into the living room with a tray.

Ella: that looks yummy.  
Damon: just for my love.  
Ella: I got to tell you Elena and I are going to my beach house for the weekend just some bonding, I just want to let you know,  
Damon: are you sure you should be going to with everything happening?  
Ella: yeah I'm certain. With everything going on. But once this whole thing is over I want to take you away.

He crouches down in front of me as a scoop some scrambled eggs on my fork into my mouth.

Damon: really?

I nod.

Ella: yes, just you and me.  
Damon: that I am looking forward to.

I eat my breakfast and hurry along upstairs to get changed. While I'm upstairs Alaric has stopped by and they walk into the parlour.

Damon: So, John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah.

Damon unrolls the dagger from its protective cloth.

Damon: Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the Originals, if there's any truth in that.

Damon hands the dagger to Alaric and Alaric takes it.

Alaric: So you think it's a setup?  
Damon: It could be. Guy's a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him.

Damon turns around and heads to the bar.

Damon: What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?

Alaric gets up and walks over to Damon.

Alaric: Well, we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwoods.  
Damon: Where Elijah's the guest of honor.  
Alaric: Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party.  
Damon: No. That would be stupid.

Alaric gives Damon a skeptical look.

Damon: I want to know his endgame before I kill him, but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met.

Damon annoyingly taps Alaric with the dagger. Alaric looks on at him, clearly not amused.

**Gilbert House**  
I have come home to find Elena packing.

Ella: hey you excited.  
Elena: actually yes with everything that's happened it will be nice to have some normal time together.  
Ella: yeah your right there. I just got to pack and ill be ready.  
Elena: okay.

**Grill**  
Bonnie and Caroline are sitting at a table in the Grill.

Caroline: Ok. So tell me about this big, witchy plan you've been cooking up.  
Bonnie: We still don't know the extent of what Elijah's up to.  
Caroline: No, we don't.  
Bonnie: So, I'm gonna ask Luka to tell me what he knows.  
Caroline: And he's not gonna tell you anything.  
Bonnie: I didn't say he was gonna have a choice.

Caroline looks past Bonnie.

Bonnie: What?

Bonnie turns around and sees that Caroline is looking at Matt. Caroline gives him a small wave and a smile, but Matt's smiles as he walks away.

Bonnie: are you two back together.  
Caroline: Uh, I don't know.

**Woods**  
Jules is waiting outside the trailer, gazing off into the distance. Tyler approaches her.

Jules: Tyler, hi.  
Tyler: You're still here.  
Jules: Is that all right with you?  
Tyler: That guy last night made it pretty clear that you needed to go.  
Jules: And we will soon.

Brady and Stevie walk around the other side of the trailer and approach them. Tyler looks at them, nervously.

Jules: Listen. We kind of need your help with something.  
Brady: We need you to help us find the moonstone.  
Tyler: Somebody needs to explain to me what the big deal is about a rock.  
Stevie: That rock helps break the curse of the sun and the moon.  
Tyler: I don't know what that means.  
Jules: It's an old curse placed on both vampires and werewolves.  
Stevie: Vampires break the curse, they're free to walk in the sunlight, but we're stuck only turning at the full moon, aka werewolf Armageddon.  
Brady: But if we break it, they're stuck as night-walkers, and we can turn whenever we want.  
Stevie: Aka werewolf domination.

Tyler sighs heavily.

Jules: Tyler, if we can turn at will, that means we never have to turn at all, not if we don't want to.  
Tyler: I'd never have to turn again?  
Brady: There's more. Stevie?  
Stevie: If those vamps are gearing up to break the curse, they must have also found the doppelgänger.  
Tyler: The doppelgänger?  
Stevie: Evil twin shadow person. We're betting Mason's hot, vampire chick Tori knows all about it, so we need you to help us find her. I-I have a picture. Mason brought her to the bar once. No one liked her. She was a vampire. Bad news.

Stevie looks through his phone for the picture.

Stevie: Right-right here. The girl next to Mason.

Stevie shows the picture of Mason and Victoria and then Katherine next to Victoria to Tyler. Tyler looks at it and then up at Stevie with skepticism.

Tyler: That's Ella and Elena Gilbert.  
Jules: thats one of the girls from last night.  
Tyler: what's that mean?

Jules and Brady exchange a look.

**Grill**  
Matt is bussing a table when Caroline walks up to him.

Caroline: Hi.  
Matt: I'm. How was girls night?  
Caroline: well needed, are you free any time soon to reschedule.  
Matt: yeah, I'm working right now can I get back to you.  
Caroline: yeah.

Matt continues walking. As Tyler approaches her.

Tyler: Caroline.  
Caroline: You stay away from me.

Caroline starts to walk away.

Tyler: It's important.

Caroline and Tyler knock shoulders, causing Caroline's bag to fall to the floor, spilling out its contents. Caroline kneels down to retrieve her bag and things, while Tyler kneels down to help.

Caroline: Just stop it, Tyler, ok?

As Tyler and Caroline place Caroline's things back in her bag, Tyler picks up Caroline's phone and swiftly puts it in his back pocket without her noticing.

Tyler: Please, Caroline. I'm sorry about what happened, ok, but there's so much we need to talk about.

Caroline grabs her bag and gets up from the floor.

Caroline: I said just leave me alone.

Caroline leaves and Tyler leaves.

**Gilbert House**  
Me and Elena are in the hallway with their bags packed, ready to leave.

Ella: Ready?  
Elena: Beyond ready. Let's go before John shows up and pretends to be a concerned father.

The door bell rings Stefan's at the door.

Elena: hey.  
Stefan: just wanted to see you before you two went?  
Ella: awe how sweet. Ill put our bags in the car.

My phone buzzes. I receive a text from Caroline. The text reads "Need to talk. Where are you?" I send a text back to Caroline saying, "Headed to lakehouse w Elena. U ok?"

Elena: everything okay Ell?

I look to Elena and Stefan but before I can comment Caroline sends me another text saying "All good, never mind. Have fun." I look relieved and sends a text back saying "Xoxo."

Ella: Nothing's wrong. Just Caroline. Come on. Let's go.

Elena walks out the front door as she kisses stefan and we head for the car.

**Woods**  
Tyler looks down at the texts he exchanged with Ella via Caroline's phone.

Tyler: They are going to Dunham Lake. Her family has a house up there.  
Brady: Nice. Let's go get our doppelgängers.

Brady walks away and Tyler reluctantly follows.

**Gilbert Lake House**  
We pull up outside of the house. When we get out of the car I look around.

Ella: it's so weird being here, back since they died.  
Elena: I know, but it looks the same so many memories here.  
Ella: yeah your right.

We walk up to the house and walk inside.

Elena: nothing's changed.  
Ella: no it hasn't. I remover dad used to sit in the chair and mum would plat our hair on the lounge, Jeremy was Jeremy.

Elena laughs at the memory.

Elena: some of the best family moments here.  
Ella: the best. I remember one time when I was dating Tyler he drove me up here for our anniversary it was one of the nicest things he's ever done.  
Elena: yeah I remember you were telling everyone about it.  
Ella: I don't want to talk about it, he's no longer up friend he betrayed us.  
Elena: I just can't believe he just stood there.  
Ella: when that wolf shot me he just stood there Caroline had to beg him and then when Caroline had a gun held at her back he just stood there.  
Elena: I'm sorry.  
Ella: I just hate everything that's happened but if it wasn't for my deal with Elijah we wouldn't be here.  
Elena: no we wouldn't.

My phone rings.

Ella: it's Damon you go unpack ill be up in a minute.

She smiles and heads upstairs.

Ella: hey.  
Damon: how was the drive?  
Ella: good wish you were here.  
Damon: not to late for me to come.  
Ella: an need to spend time with my sister. Which means I got to go, talk to you soon and don't do anything stupid please.  
Damon: hah, I'm hurt you think I would do something stupid.  
Ella: have you met you.  
Damon: touché.  
Ella: anyway stay safe ill talk to you tonight.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
The Historical Society's Tea Party has commenced. Elijah and Carol are speaking with each other as they sip their tea.

Carol: Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there.  
Elijah: No, I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic.  
Carol: That's fascinating.

Damon enters the house. Jenna intercepts him.

Jenna: Damon, what are you doing here?  
Damon: I was invited.

Damon walks over to Carol and Elijah.

Carol: Damon.  
Damon: Carol.  
Carol: What a surprise.  
Damon: Hi.

Damon and Carol exchange kisses on the cheek.

Carol: Hi. Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families.  
Damon: Mm-hm. [looks at Elijah] Such a pleasure to meet you.  
Elijah: No. Pleasure's mine.

Damon and Elijah shake hands.

**Grill**  
Luka is playing pool when Bonnie approaches him with two coffees in hand.

Bonnie: Come bearing coffee gifts.

Bonnie hands one of the coffees to him and he accepts it.

Luka: So you're talking to me now.  
Bonnie: I found out what your dad did, saving my friends from the wolf pack.  
Luka: Well, had I had known that's all it took...

At the other end of the Grill, Caroline is sitting at a table. Jeremy walks into the Grill and over to Caroline.

Jeremy: Hey. How's it going?  
Caroline: What are you doing here?  
Jeremy: Bonnie called. I wanted to help. How's it going?

Jeremy and Caroline look over at Luka and Bonnie.

Caroline: She's selling it and he's buying it. She's giving him the sex smile.  
Jeremy: All right, Caroline. I get it

Caroline looks at Jeremy, noting his jealousy, and looks away with a knowing smirk.

Luka: What do you say? You want to play a game?  
Bonnie: Yeah.  
Luka: Yeah?  
Bonnie: Yeah.

Luka starts to move to set up the game, but suddenly he stumbles. He places his hands on the pool table to maintain his balance.

Luka: What's happening to me?

Bonnie moves closer to Luka.

Bonnie: You'll be ok.

Luka begins to fall over and Bonnie grabs his shoulders, trying to keep him upright. Jeremy and Caroline quickly walk over to help.

Bonnie: Why don't we go over here?

Bonnie starts to lead Luka around the pool table. Jeremy approaches them first.

Jeremy: I got him. I got him.

Bonnie moves out of the way and Jeremy places Luka's arm around his shoulder and drags him away from the eyes of the bar patrons.

Jeremy: What kind of witch roofie was that?  
Bonnie: Strong one.

Bonnie smiles slightly, satisfied with her witchy abilities.

**Gilbert Lake House**  
Elena and I are outside on the dock? is outside, on the dock, a giant blanket wrapped around her. Stefan approaches her from behind.]

Ella: Having another moment?  
Elena: i remember Jeremy broke his arm diving off this dock when he was 6. Dad taught us how to fish right off the edge. So many memories.  
Ella: how are you and Stefan?  
Elena: where good, he's still trying to find Isobel.  
Ella: how are you with that, because we didn't leave on the best terms last time.  
Elena: yeah I know, I mean if she has answers.  
Ella: it's just hard for me to trust people you know that. I don't trust John.  
Elena: I don't know what to think.  
Ella: anyway change of topic.  
Elena: how are you and Damon.  
Ella: where good never felt this loved before, and from all people Damon, I know he's worried about me but I just wish he doesn't do so many stupid things.  
Elena: I agree with you there but I've seen the change in him with you.  
Ella: he's still the same Damon to me, I fell for him for who he is not what he's done, yes he's done some horrible things but he's saved my life and yours many times.  
Elena: I know.

We sit on the dock further and sip our champaign.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Alaric watches as Damon opens the door to the study and gestures for Elijah to enter. Damon follows Elijah in and shuts the door behind him. John walks up to Alaric.

John: What's Damon doing with Elijah?

Alaric: How would I know?  
John: Because you're his little helper.  
Alaric: If you say so, John.  
John: Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities? Maybe it's time we tell her. I mean, she can't stay in the dark forever.  
Alaric: You're a dick.  
John: I don't think you should sleep over anymore. It's inappropriate with children in the house, and that ring that Isobel gave you, that's mine. I'm gonna want that back.

Alaric smiles smugly at John. John walks away and Alaric watches him go with the same expression on his face. In the study, Elijah and Damon are speaking.

Elijah: What can I do for you, Damon?  
Damon: I was hoping we could have a word.  
Elijah: Where's Ella?

Damon: she's with her sister away for the weekend. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem.  
Elijah: Oh, yeah, I heard about that.  
Damon: I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day.  
Elijah: You are welcome.

Damon sits down on the desk.

Damon: Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here.  
Elijah: Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Ella safe and leave the rest to me.

Elijah moves to exit the room, but Damon vamp-speeds in front of him, blocking the way out.

Damon: Not good enough.

Elijah grabs Damon by the throat and vamp-speeds him into a wall. Damon, in retaliation, grabs Elijah's throat. Elijah grabs Damon's hand and easily pulls it off of his neck, making sure to crush Damon's hand as he does so. Damon groans in pain.

Elijah: You young vampires, so arrogant.

Elijah drops Damon's hand from his own, but continues to hold Damon up against the wall by the throat.

Elijah: How dare you come in here and challenge me?  
Damon: You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal.  
Elijah: Silence.

Elijah grabs a pencil lying on the desk and stabs Damon in the neck with it. Damon clutches at the pencil and yells in pain. Elijah lets go of Damon, who falls against the desk and removes the pencil, painfully. Damon claps his hand over the bloody wound. Elijah whips out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the blood off his hands.

Elijah: I'm an Original. Show a little respect.

Elijah dangles the handkerchief in front of Damon, who grabs it hastily, and places it on his wound.

Elijah: The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe.

Elijah leaves the room.

**Gilbert Lake House**  
We hear a car come up the drive, it's Stefan's car. Elena notices it and comes to the door. Stefan walks to the front door.

Elena: Stefan? What are you doing here?  
Stefan: I wanted to surprise you also I was worried there are still wolves around I thought it would be safer.

Stefan waits outside and elena forgets he hasn't been invited it.

Elena: omg I forgot, Stefan would you come with him.  
Stefan: thanks.

I come out of the kitchen and see Stefan.

Ella: Stefan Hi, is everything okay?  
Stefan: sorry for intruding but there are still some wolves around I just wanted to make sure your okay.  
Ella: oh okay, well ill be upstairs if you need anything.  
Stefan: sorry for intruding.  
Ella: oh please don't worry.

I leave them be as they go into the kitchen and Stefan cooks for Elena.

Elena: My dad did all the cooking, too.  
Stefan: And your mom?  
Elena: [smiling] She sat right here and watched. She couldn't cook either.

Stefan smiles and continues chopping up an onion. Elena turns around and looks at the fireplace.

Elena: [looks back at Stefan] Fire's dying.  
Stefan: Oh, yeah. I'll go get more wood.

Stefan stops chopping and walks towards Elena.

Elena: I got it.  
Stefan: No, no. It's cold outside.

Elena gets up and walks over to Stefan, placing her hands on his chest.

Elena: So, I'll get a jacket.

Elena turns around and walks off into her parent's old bedroom. Elena stops and looks over at the vanity. She picks up a bottle of perfume, uncorks it, and smells it. Stefan enters the room. Elena puts the cork back in and places the perfume bottle back on the vanity.

Elena: My mom's perfume. Jenna was supposed to pack all this up, but... she kept putting it off.

She turns the light on in the closet and looks inside.

Elena: I don't blame her.

Elena looks at the closet door and takes one of the sweaters off its hook. She turns back to Stefan.

Elena: Here.

Elena tosses the sweater at Stefan, who catches it.

Elena: Bundle up.

Stefan starts to put the jacket on.

Elena: It was my great-granddad's.

Stefan pops up the collar and Elena admires him in it.

Elena: And you look very hot in it.  
Stefan: I look hot in your dead great-granddad's jacket?  
Elena: Beyond hot.

Elena smiles. Stefan walks over to her and kisses her, unexpectedly. Elena kisses him back awkwardly. Stefan and Elena walk back into the closet and continue to kiss. Stefan pushes Elena into the back wall of the closet. Elena pulls away for a moment.

Elena: Stefan! It's my parents' bedroom.

Stefan doesn't respond and kisses Elena again, who smiles and finally gives in, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Stefan hears a hollow thud when Elena's back taps the wall. Stefan breaks their makeout session and looks up at the wall.

Elena: What?

Stefan raps his knuckles on the wall. Elena turns her head and watches him.

Stefan: Huh.

Elena looks back at him.

Elena: What?  
Stefan: This is hollow inside.

Elena moves out of the way. Stefan breaks off one of the panels and removes the rest with ease. A hidden door lies behind the wall.

Elena: What is it?  
Stefan: It's a really good hiding place.

Stefan breaks the lock off the door and opens it. He flips the light on and they see an arsenal of weaponry for hunting vampires within the hidden closet.

Elena: Oh, my god. Ella come in here?

I come from down the hall and enter my parents bedroom

Ella: what's wrong?  
Elena: look at this.

I walk into the closet and behind that is a whole room of vampire weapons.

Ella: omg.

They both looked at me with shock.

**Forbes House**  
Bonnie and Jeremy are kneeling next to Luka's unconscious body in the living room. Caroline walks in with an armful of candles.

Caroline: We only have, like, an hour or two before my mom gets home, and these are all I could find.

Jeremy stands up and Caroline hands him the candles, one by one.

Bonnie: Place these evenly around the room.

Caroline hands the remaining candles to Bonnie, who takes them. Jeremy begins placing the candles around the room.

Jeremy: How does this work?  
Bonnie: Um, I'll put him in a trance and ask him questions. It's like hypnosis.  
Jeremy: You sure you're strong enough for this?  
Bonnie: That's what the candles are for. I'll draw power from the flames.  
Caroline: I'll get the matches.

Caroline starts to leave the room.

Bonnie: I got it.

Bonnie shuts her eyes and the candles flare up. Caroline turns around and smiles.

Jeremy: Never gonna get used to that.  
Caroline: [smiles and places hands on hips] Oh, come on. That's pretty hot, and you know it.

Jeremy smiles. Bonnie looks up at him.

Bonnie: I need a bowl of water.  
Jeremy: Yeah, yeah. I'll-I'll go get it.

Jeremy exits the room. Caroline smiles broadly down at Bonnie, who looks up at Caroline.

Bonnie: Ok. What was that? "It's hot"?  
Caroline: [whispers] He is so crushing on you.  
Bonnie: So?

Caroline sits down on the floor across from Bonnie.

Caroline: So… What, you'd rather be with traitor warlock over here?  
Bonnie: I'm not into Luka. It's just, you know, he understood me, and he was new and different.  
Caroline: And you've known Jeremy since forever, and you only see him one way, as Ella and Elena's brother, but you're a witch, and I'm a vampire. You know, it's not like we're in any position…  
Bonnie: To be picky.  
Caroline: [laughing] No. To judge.

Bonnie and Caroline smile at each other. Jeremy walks back in the room with a bowl of water. Bonnie takes the bowl from Jeremy and places it on the floor by Luka's head.

Jeremy: Looks like he's waking up.

Bonnie dips her hands in the water and places them on either side of Luka's head. She shuts her eyes and performs a non-verbal spell which is shown to be working by the flames of the candles flaring up intensely. Luka starts to breathe heavily.

**Boarding House**  
Damon and Alaric are sitting in the library, drinking bourbon.

Damon: Today was a bust.  
Alaric: Yeah. How's the throat?  
Damon: Sore.  
Alaric: Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair. Hey. You want another one?

Alaric gets up, Damon hands him his glass, which Alaric takes and walks over to the bar.

Damon: He's gonna be hard to kill.  
Alaric: Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. [He pours more bourbon in their glasses.] You're gonna need more info.  
Damon: I'm out of sources.

Alaric takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at it.

Alaric: Oh, God. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up. [standing up] Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out.

Damon places his hands on the back of his head and shuts his eyes.

Damon: Good luck.

Alaric walks out of the library. Damon remains in his relaxed position until he hears a loud, crashing noise from the hallway. His eyes fly open and he walks out of the library and into the hallway. Out in the hallway, Damon sees that Alaric has a large knife plunged into his stomach. Alaric looks at Damon as he clutches at the knife and groans as he falls to the floor. Suddenly, from the rafters of the parlor's ceiling, Stevie drops down with wolf-speed. Damon and Stevie engage in supernatural speed combat. Stevie, with the element of surprise, stabs Damon in the neck with a syringe full of vervain. Damon grunts but is not completely affected by the vervain and vamp speeds around the room, crashing Stevie into several walls. Finally, Damon weakens and falls to the ground. Stevie removes the syringe from his neck and stands up.

Stevie: Whew! Damn, you're strong. It took the whole syringe.

Two more werewolves walk through the front and look down at Alaric's dead body. Damon, weak, but still awake looks up from the floor.

Stevie: Grab that one. He's dead.

Jules enters the house with a shotgun over her shoulder. She looks down at Damon.

Jules: Hi, Damon. Nice to see you again.

**Gilbert Lake House**  
I remove a journal from the bookcase in the hidden room. Stefan and Elena, leaning against the doorframe, watch me.

Ella: These must be the other Jonathan Gilbert journals. Jeremy had the one, but John said that there were others. [flipping through the pages] His whole life's in here.

I look around the hidden room in awe.

Stefan: I'll go get the firewood. I'll let you have a moment.  
Elena: come back soon.

Elena crouches down on the floor and grabs a handful of wooden bullets. Stefan leaves the room as Elena continues to examine the weaponry in the hidden room. I help her.

Ella: this has been here this whole time.  
Elena: this is freaky but it must have stuff in here more than normal.

**Brady's RV**

Brady looks down at his phone, having received a text.

Brady: We're good to go.

Brady walks to the door and looks back at Tyler, who is still sitting at the table.

Brady: You up for this?

Tyler doesn't respond or move from his spot. Brady sits down across the table from him.

Brady: These people have done nothing but lie to you. There girl that you've known since birth, she's with the vampires now, the ones who killed Mason. They're the enemy, and if they break that curse, well... all of us are as good as dead. Are you up for this?  
Tyler: Yes.  
Brady: Good. Because if you wuss out, you're gonna have me to deal with, you got it?

Tyler nods.

**Gilbert House**  
John pours himself a glass of wine in the kitchen. Jenna enters the kitchen. John looks up at her.]

John: Where's Ella and Elena?  
Jenna: At the lake house for the weekend.

**Boarding House**  
Alaric's body lies on the floor of the parlour room. Damon has been chained to a chair with a wooden spiked metal collar around his neck. Damon has become less weakened by the vervain, but is still unable to move much. He sees Ric's dead body on the floor and looks worried for a moment, before spotting the Gilbert ring on his finger. Damon sighs with relief and glances over to his right. Stevie is standing there, holding the ends of two chains which attach to Damon's spiked collar.

Stevie: Morning, sunshine. [walks in front of Damon] I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull...

Stevie pulls the ends of the chains forward. The wooden spikes insert themselves in Damon's neck and Damon groans in pain. Suddenly, Jules speaks up from the corner.

Jules: So I hear you have the moonstone.

Jules and two other werewolves walk farther into the room.

Damon: [laughing] Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason.

Stevie wraps the chains around his hand. Jules inches closer to Damon.

Jules: This time, it'll be you.  
Jules looks at Stevie and nods. Stevie pulls on the chain again, impaling Damon's neck. Damon groans in pain.

**Forbes House**  
Caroline: How long is this gonna take?  
Bonnie: I don't know. He's fighting me.

Luka is moving around, fighting the spell. Bonnie's hands are still placed on either side of his head.

Luka: Please stop. Please.

Bonnie closes her eyes and Luka soon follows suit, succesfully having been put into a trance.

Bonnie: There. All right. Why are you working with Elijah?  
Luka: Klaus. We both want him dead.  
Bonnie: You want to kill Klaus, too. Why?  
Luka: Because he has her and we have to get her away from him.  
Bonnie: Who… who are you talking about?  
Luka: My sister.  
Jeremy: His sister?  
Bonnie: Why does he have her?  
Luka: He's searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelgänger. He's forced generations of witches to help him for centuries.  
Bonnie: What has Elijah promised you?  
Luka: If we help Elijah kill Klaus, he's promised to return her to us.  
Bonnie: And how do you kill Klaus? How do you kill an Original vampire?

Luka starts to fight the spell again.

Luka: He'll kill me if I tell you. Don't make me.  
Jeremy: It's ok, Bonnie. We can find another way.  
Bonnie: No. [puts Luka back in a trance] How will you kill Klaus?  
Luka: After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable, weak. It's our only chance.  
Caroline: After the sacrifice?  
Bonnie: What do you mean, after?  
Luka: Klaus will be vulnerable.  
Bonnie: But Ella will be dead.  
Luka: Yes. Ella has to die.

Bonnie looks up at Jeremy.

Jeremy: [shaking his head; whispering] No.

**Gilbert Lake House**  
Stefan dumps an armful of wood onto the porch and returns to the garage. He opens the door, flips on the light, and walks in to get more firewood. Before he picks any firewood up, Stefan freezes. He stands back up and turns around. Brady is behind him, with a gun pointing straight at Stefan. Brady shoots Stefan in the chest with a wooden bullet. Stefan falls to the floor and groans in pain. Tyler enters behind Brady.

Brady: Keep him down. If he moves [hands the gun and a stake to Tyler, who takes it.]... Kill him.

Brady exits the garage. Stefan continues to groan and writhe in pain. Tyler points the gun at Stefan.

Tyler: Don't move!  
Stefan: Just let me get the bullet out. It punctured my heart. I need to get it out. I'm not gonna fight you.

Tyler moves around Stefan, keeping the gun pointed at him. Tyler looks at the door and looks back at Stefan.

Tyler: I don't think so.  
Stefan: Tyler, why are you doing this?  
Tyler: I can't let you break the curse.  
Stefan: You know about the curse?  
Tyler: You're liars, all of you.  
Stefan: No. I swear to you. We don't want to break the curse, Tyler. We don't want to do that.  
Tyler: Oh, yeah? But I do.

Tyler shoots Stefan in the leg. Stefan yells in pain.

Tyler: I can't be like this forever.  
Stefan: Tyler, I'm just trying to save Ella.  
Tyler: Ella will be fine!

Stefan looks up at him.

Stefan: They didn't tell you that part, did they? Who are the liars now?  
Tyler: Tell me what?  
Stefan: In order to break the curse, Ella has to die.

Tyler looks uneasy and begins to lower the gun.

Me and Elena walks out into the living room, rubbing our arms due to the cold. We look out the open front door for Stefan.

Elena: [shouting] Are you growing the trees out there?

Stefan doesn't respond. Elena glances around at me, nervously, and begins to inch closer to the front door.

Ella: Stefan?

Elena continues to look out the front door. Brady hides from view against the wall next to the front door. Quietly, I picks up a knife from the countertop and slowly walks to the front door and out on the porch.

Elena: Stefan, what are you doing out there?

Suddenly, Brady comes up from behind Elena. I gasp in shock, Elena turns around, and stabs him in the stomach with the knife. Brady falls on his knees as Elena and grabs me and we rush back into the house, shutting and locking the front door behind us. Brady painfully removes the knife from his stomach. Elena and I rush up the staircase. Brady kicks open the front door with ease. Elena and I rush across the landing and into a room. Brady enters the house and shuts his eyes.

Brady: I can smell you girls.

In a frenzy I, remove my sweater and place it on the bed. I quietly exit and enter the room across the hallway, shutting the door softly behind me with Elena in tow and we cover our mouths so Brady can't hear our breathing. Brady walks up the stairs, the knife clutched in his hand, he enters a room and sees my sweater lying on the bed. He picks it up and sniffs it. Elena quietly opens the door from the other room and we sneak down the stairs. When we get to the bottom, I look back up and place my hands on the front door and slams it shut, trying to trick Brady into thinking we went outside. Brady hears the loud noise and turns his head. Me and Elena rush into our parents room. Brody descends the stairs and glares around the room. He enters our parents room and searches for us, eventually opening up the door to the hidden room. Suddenly, I come up from behind him and stab him in the shoulder with a wooden stake. Brady falls to the floor, again, and writhes in pain. I grab the bloody knife and rush out of the room with Elena behind me. Brady removes the stake from his back and stands up. We run out the front door with Brady close behind us. As Brady makes it out the front door, Stefan intercepts and plunges his hand into Brady's chest. Me and Elena look back in shock. Stefan rips his heart out and tosses it to the ground. I drop the knife and Elena rushes towards Stefan. I stand back in relief.

Stefan: It's OK. It's OK. You're OK. You're OK. You ok?

He says looking at me.

Ella: yeah.

Tyler walks around the corner. Elena looks up from Stefan's shoulder and sees Tyler. I turn around and face him.

Ella: Tyler?  
Tyler: I didn't know what they were gonna do to you. I didn't. I just... I don't want to be like this anymore.

Elena pulls away from Stefan and walks over to Tyler. They stare at each other for a moment and Elena embraces him. Tyler wraps his arms around Elena. I just stand back in shock.

Tyler: I'm sorry, Elena. Ella.  
Elena: It's okay.

They continue to embrace as Stefan watches with a sigh of relief.

**Boarding House**  
The scene is the same as earlier. Jules leans against a shotgun as she talks to Damon.

Jules: You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage.

Damon looks at her with feigned intrigue. Jules lifts the shotgun up and points it at Damon

Jules: Where's the moonstone?  
Damon: Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it.  
Elijah: You looking for this?

Elijah, leaning against a banister, twirls the moonstone in his hand. Everyone turns to look at him. Elijah walks down the stairs and places the moonstone on an end table. He backs away.

Elijah: Go ahead. Take it.

One of the werewolf's uses his wolf speed to rush towards the moonstone, but Elijah, being quicker, plunges his hand into the wolf's chest and rips out his heart. The wolf falls down onto the couch, dead. Two other wolves rush at Elijah and Elijah, without any effort, plunges his arms into their chests and rips out their hearts as well. Jules wolf-speeds out of the house before she is killed. Elijah walks over to Stevie, who crouches down and pulls his jacket over his face in fear. Elijah pulls him up from the ground.

Elijah: What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes? Where's the girl?  
Damon: [looks around] I don't know.  
Elijah: It doesn't really matter.

Elijah punches Stevie in the face and Stevie falls to the floor. Elijah then removes the chains strapping Damon down into the chair.

Elijah: So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?

Damon doesn't respond. Elijah turns around, grabs the moonstone, and walks out of the house. Damon, still at the Salvatore house, moves the chair back to its original place. He talks on the phone with Bonnie who is still at Caroline's house.

Damon: So he planned to kill her all along.  
Bonnie: Yeah. The sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan.  
Damon: Got it loud and clear.

Damon hangs up. Alaric suddenly comes back from the dead.

Damon: Finally. You missed all the fun.

Damon picks up the chains from the floor as Alaric attempts to awaken.

**Gilbert House**  
Jenna is at the dining room table, writing a paper. Her phone goes off and she answers it.

Jenna: There you are. Are you OK?

The shots alternate between Jenna at her house and Alaric at the Salvatore house.

Alaric: Yeah, sorry. I… I… I've just been grading papers. [grimaces at the horrible lie he tells her.] Honestly, uh... I fell asleep. I'm sorry. Jenna, I'm a jerk.  
Jenna: No. It's fine. I'm just glad you're OK.  
Alaric: Sorry. Tomorrow I'm all yours, OK?  
Jenna: Sure. Sounds great.  
Alaric: All right. Good night, Jenna.  
Jenna: Good night.

Alaric hangs up, looking upset, and Jenna hangs up as well, looking at her phone with skepticism.

**Gilbert Lake House**  
Stefan and Damon are on the phone with each other. Damon is at the boarding house, sitting on the edge of his bed. Stefan is in the family room of the lake house, staring out the window.

Damon: It was straight from the witch's mouth. He was gonna go through with the whole sacrifice. Can you put her on.

Stefan: yeah.

Stefan hands me the phone.

Damon: hey we need to talk  
Ella: What is it?

I walk into another room.

Damon: we learned that Elijah's planning for you to die in the sacrifice ritual.

stefan over hearing looks at Elena and looks at me as i take a breathe.

Ella: I know the deal I made, Damon. Elijah's very careful with his words. He promised to protect my friends. He never said a word about me.  
Damon: You mean, you knew that you weren't gonna survive this?  
Ella: If it comes down to the people that I love getting killed or me, I know what my choice is gonna be.  
Damon: how come today you were telling me you were wanting to take me away when you don't expect on living.  
Ella: I'm sorry, Damon. I'm just trying to keep the people that I love safe. I'm trying to keep you all safe.  
Damon: No. What you're doing is you're being a martyr.  
Ella: How is that any different from when you say that you would die to keep me safe?  
Damon: Because I've already lived. 162 years I have lived, and you've barely begun, and now you want to let yourself get killed? That's not heroic. It's tragic.

Damon hangs up the phone angry. Stefan with the same discuss. As well as Elena.

Elena: what are you doing? Did you know that you were going to die?  
Ella: yes.  
Elena: you can't do that Ella, you can't.  
Ella: I'm doing it to protect you.  
Stefan: no your not, Damon was right your being a martyr.

They both leave me in disgust. I am about to cry but I know I can't. So I walk out of the house and to the deck. I make it to the lake and I just drop on my knees.

Ella: why, why does this keep happening to me, I don't want to do this but if I do is than everyone else is safe and will live. I don't want to lose anyone.

I look up in the sky and speak more.

Ella: mum, dad, why aren't your hear, if you were here I would be able to get through this I would have you at my side. I just want this to be over, why me.

I just sit there sobbing. Meanwhile in the house Stefan and Elena are angry.

Elena: I can't believe this. She was telling me these things today and it was all fake she knew.  
Stefan: I'm sorry.  
Elena: she makes me so angry sometimes but I don't want her to die.  
Stefan: then there is something you should know, Damon's going to kill Elijah.  
Elena: what?

They look at each other and look out the window to a crying Ella on the dock.

Elena: we have to leave, leave her here and help with it, if Elijah is dead then we can find another way to kill Klaus.  
Stefan: okay.  
Elena: ill start packing.

He nods.

Stefan: ill tell your sister.

Stefan walks outside to me.

Stefan: Ella?

I turn to face Stefan.

Ella: yes.  
Stefan: I'm just coming to tell you that elena and I are going.  
Ella: what?  
Stefan: yeah.  
Ella: okay, that's fine.

He walks back in the house and Elena has her bags and is ready to leave.

Elena: lets just leave I can't face her.

They get in his car and drive off. I walk back in the house and wipe my tears. I can hardly breathe. What have I done.

**Forbes House**  
Bonnie and Jeremy walk out of the living room.

Jeremy: So will Luka remember anything?  
Bonnie: No. He'll know he lost consciousness, that's all.  
Jeremy: Should we wait for Caroline?  
Bonnie: She was just gonna drop Luka back at the Grill. Said to lock the door on our way out.  
Jeremy: Yeah. Well, I hope she drops him hard.

Jeremy walks to the front door but Bonnie remains where she was.

Bonnie: Wait.

Jeremy turns and looks at her.

Bonnie: You're Ella and Elena's little brother, I've known you forever. You're that punk kid. I remember your awkward phase, and then your emo phase, your druggie phase.

Jeremy laughs

Bonnie: And overnight, you turned into this hot guy who's really sweet and…  
Jeremy: You think I'm hot?

Jeremy walks closer towards Bonnie.

Bonnie: With everything that's going on, you know, curses and sacrifice...  
Jeremy: Enough already.

Bonnie and Jeremy kiss passionately and they pull apart after an intense moment. Bonnie looks up at him.

Bonnie: Wow.

Jeremy smiles at her and pushes a strand of hair out of her face before kissing her again.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Carol walks up the stairs and flips the lights off. As she ascends the stairs, she hears a floorboard creak and looks back.

Carol: Hello? [Descends the stairs] Hello?

Carol looks at the table where a giant vase of flowers are and sees a letter from Tyler leaning against it. She picks the letter up and looks around for a sign of Tyler.

**Grill:**  
Tyler enters the Grill and looks around. He sees Matt, placing dirty dishes into a bin, and walks up to him.

Tyler: Matt.

Matt: hey what's up.  
Tyler: I need to say something.  
Matt: All right.  
Tyler: I've been going through a rough time, something I can't really talk about, and Caroline's been helping me through it. She's been there for me more than anyone's ever been there in my entire life, and I kind of fell for her. I don't know how anyone wouldn't, because she's pretty incredible. But she loves you, and she needs you, and to be honest, she deserves someone like you. So you be good to her, OK?  
Matt: Yeah, man. Of course.  
Tyler: See you around, Matt.  
Matt: Yeah.

Tyler walks out of the Grill. Matt watches him go, confused.

**Forbes House**  
Caroline is sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine, when she hears a sudden noise. She jerks her head up and gets out of bed. She walks out into the hallway.

Caroline: Mom?

Caroline walks over to the front door and looks out the window. She does not see anything and proceeds to lock the door and walk back into her room. From a shadowy corner, Tyler watches Caroline, sighs, and walks off the porch. Tyler walks down the street, bag slung over his shoulder, and approaches an idling car. He opens the passenger door and gets in. Jules looks over at him from the driver's seat.

Tyler: I'm sorry about Brady and your friends, but if I'm gonna go with you, no more lies.  
Jules: [nodding] No more lies. You're doing the right thing.  
Tyler: I can't stay here, not like this.

Jules puts the car in forward gear and drives off with Tyler, away from Mystic Falls.

**Boarding House**  
Stefan and Elena are back at the boarding house. Damon is shocked to see them

Damon: what are you guys doing here?  
Elena: we had to leave I couldn't face her.  
Damon: so you both left her on her own, do you know what she does when she's alone and user and confused.  
Elena: yes we know she's not going to do anything, she promised.  
Damon: well she's promised and broken it. Why are you home?  
Stefan: we are going to help you kill Elijah. We need him dead.  
Damon: well then lets get to work.

Stefan walks past Stefan and elena is about to go by but Damon stops her.

Damon: does she know your gone?  
Elena: Stefan told her I can't talk to her.  
Damon: I hope your right she won't don anything stupid.

He lets her past and rubs a hand through her hair.

**Lake House:**  
I am in my bed all alone, the house is to myself I am still crying. I haven't stopped why is this happening. I get up and walk into the bathroom and grab some scissors. I roll my sleeve up and put pressure to my wrist. I slowly cut down my wrist and when I've had enough I stop and put pressure on the wound. The pain I felt is slowly going away to the wrist. I go back into my room lie down on my bed and close my eyes. It's just like my parents death all over again. What have I done?


	38. The Dinner Party

So this chapter was rather difficult but I hope you get what I was trying to do as Ella is the main character not Elena.

Thanks Anna xx

* * *

**The Dinner Party**

**Gilbert Lake House**  
I am still at the Lake house. The place to myself I look outside at the water and grab my jacket and walk outside. I let the cold air hit my face. My eyes are still puffy from crying. I pull my sleeves down and cov the cut made from the scissors. I think about what I have done, and how I have treated everyone.

**Boarding House**  
Elena is in Stefan's room reading the Gilbert Journal that she took from the house.

**1864 - Gilbert House**  
Jonathan: (voiceover) With the dying embers of the fire at Fell's Church, the scourge of the vampires had passed. And though war raged all around us, our town was safe from the demons of the night... Or so we thought.

At the Gilbert house of the past. Jon Gilbert and Honoria and Thomas Fell are enjoying dinner and some wine. A man walks across the yard, outside, and up towards the house.

Jonathan: (voiceover) For the monsters we drove to their fiery deaths had begat new monsters.

Outside of the house, the Fells and Jon hear a creaking board being unsettled by footsteps. They look over at the window.

Honoria: Did you hear that?

Thomas walks over to the window and peers out. There is no one in sight. Thomas picks up a knife from the table.

Thomas: Stay here.  
Honoria: No, Thomas.  
Thomas: It's all right, dear, the vampires are all dead.  
Jonathan: Yes, Honoria... they burned in the church. We're safe now.

Thomas walks out of the house, leaving the front door open behind him. Honoria still looks worried.

Honoria: Please, Jonathan. I'm worried.  
Jonathan: Very well. I shall go too.

Jonathan gets up from the table and walks outside. Thomas is in the yard, searching around, with the knife pointed out in defence. Jonathan walks towards him.

Jonathan: I can prove there are no vampires.

Thomas looks at him. Jonathan pulls out the vampire compass and holds it out. Nothing happens.

Jonathan: See?

For a moment, Thomas looks relieved. But, the arrow of the compass starts spinning around and around at an incredible speed. Jonathan looks down at it and tries to follow the direction the arrow is pointing. When he turns back around, Thomas has disappeared.

Jonathan: Thomas? Thomas?!

Jonathan walks down from the porch and looks around. His eyes are wide with fear. Suddenly, behind Jonathan, Thomas' body falls from the sky. Jonathan turns around and looks down at the body. Honoria has come out onto the porch and runs towards Thomas.

Honoria: Thomas!  
Jonathan: No, stay inside! Get back in the house!

The vampire rushes onto the porch and grabs Honoria. He bites into her throat and drains her of her blood. She falls down on the floor, dead. Jonathan watches as the vampire slowly turns to look at him.

Jonathan: (voiceover) I knew I was about to die. You can not run from a vampire. I saw the vampire who killed me. I recognised him. It was Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan walks over to Jonathan, blood running down his chin, bites him and kills him.

**Gilbert Lake House**  
Back inside the house I search through the closet of vampire weapons, there are stakes, crossbows, darts. My parents had everything. I am searching for the journal I found last night but can't seem to find it.

**Boarding House**  
Stefan and Damon are talking.

Stefan: what's the plan with killing Elijah?  
Damon: Jonathan Gilbert gave me a crafty little dagger.  
Stefan: He's an Original. We don't know what all that encompasses.  
Damon: Oh, trust me, Stefan. I'm gonna dot all my t's. I don't want any surprises.  
Stefan: Wow, Damon, tell me you're actually gonna be careful for once?  
Damon: Yes, Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I've a murder to plan. Busy day.

Damon walks away from Stefan and leaves. On Damon's way out he try's ringing me.

**Gilbert Lake House**  
I am on the lounge when I hear my phone ringing. I look at the caller and see that it's Damon. I go to pick it up but leave it. I need time he's probably still mad at me.

**Boarding House:**  
Damon is waiting for me to pick up but it goes to message.

Ella (voicemail): hey this is Ella, please leave a message.

Damon homage up aggravated.

Damon: dammit Ella.

He walks off frustrated.

Near old Fell Property  
Jenna is taking Elijah on a tour of some of the historical sights of Mystic Falls.

Jenna: The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence.  
Elijah: Ah, the Fells. One of the "Founding Families".  
Jenna: Why do you say it like that?  
Elijah: My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise.  
Jenna: Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?  
Elijah: Which means the ever lauded founding families... They didn't actually found anything.  
Jenna: Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very  
territorial.  
Elijah: Yes, they are.

Alaric walks up to the pair of them.

Jenna: Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman.  
Alaric: Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?  
Elijah: I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendents of the slaves are the true keepers of American history.  
Jenna: Well, I only brought the surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec.

Jenna walks back to her car, leaving the two men alone together.

Elijah: Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Ella's list of loved ones to protect.  
Alaric: So is Jenna.  
Elijah: You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women. It's a joke, Ric, lighten up.

Elijah pats him on the shoulder and walks away.

Alaric: Right.

**Grill**  
Bonnie is sitting alone at a table. Jeremy walks in, sees her, and smiles. He walks over to her and sits down with her.

Jeremy: Hey, whatcha doin'?  
Bonnie: Thinking about last night.  
Jeremy: Yeah, yeah. Me too.  
Bonnie: It was a tough spell. I could feel it draining me. I need practice.  
Jeremy: Yeah, well, uh, maybe, I don't know… Maybe you should come over tonight. We can practice. Get stronger.  
Bonnie: Yeah, sure. Thanks.

Luka walks in the Grill. Jeremy sees him.

Jeremy: Ah, incoming.

Luka walks over to their table.

Luka: You want to tell me what the hell happened yesterday?

Bonnie: Sorry?  
Luka: Don't play dumb. You both were here and...  
Jeremy: And?  
Luka: And that's all I remember. One minute I'm playing pool and the next I'm waking up in a bathroom stall.  
Bonnie: Sorry, Luka, but everything seemed normal yesterday. I mean, I brought you a coffee and we played pool.  
Luka: See, I think you're lying.

Jeremy gets up and shoves Luka away from Bonnie.

Jeremy: And I think you need to back off.

Luka looks at them and leaves

**Gilbert Lake House**  
I am cooking myself some lunch when I suddenly feel dizzy. I feel like I'm going to faint. I take a deep breath and make my way for the couch. I lie down and suddenly pass out.

**Boarding House**  
Elena is still reading Jon Gilbert's journal. She jumps when she hears Stefan open the door. He looks down at the journal  
Stefan: What does Jonathan Gilbert have to say?  
Elena: A lot. It's insane the things he wrote in his journal.?

She hands Stefan the journal and he opens it.

Elena: That he kept from the founding families. Stuff that nobody knows. Stuff that... You never told me.

She looks at Stefan. Stefan looks down at what she just read and closes the journal.

Stefan: We were, uh... We were angry at the founding families for what they did to Victoria and Katherine. We wanted revenge. I didn't know about Jonathan Gilbert's ring yet. I didn't know that he would survive.  
Elena: He describes you as a monster.  
Stefan: That's what I was. I want you to know the truth... But I want you to hear it from me. In the weeks after I became a vampire, I relished in it. I took it to the darkest place I could.

**1864 - Flashback**  
Stefan is draining the blood from a woman. She dies and Stefan lies back on the couch, breathing heavily. His shirt and chin are stained with blood. Nearby, two women dance while another woman plays the piano. Stefan gets up.)

Stefan: Who wants to die next?

The two women walk over to him.

Woman 1: Me, I'm next.  
Woman 2: Me, you promised me.

He caresses their chins and then looks at the woman playing piano. He walks over towards her and grabs her face in his hands.

Stefan: What about you? You know if you don't pick up the tempo, you're going to lose your head. Snap. Snap.

The woman picks up the tempo. Stefan rushes over to one of the women who was dancing and starts to drink from her. Damon walks into the room.

Damon: Company, brother?

Stefan stops drinking and looks at Damon.

Stefan: I brought enough to share.

Stefan throws the other girl towards Damon. Damon grabs her.

Damon: Are you mad bringing them here when the entire town is hunting us?

Stefan walks over to him.

Stefan: Damon, if you're worried about the founding families, please don't be. They're all dead or about to be.

Stefan looks back at the woman he was drinking from. She smiles at him and he proceeds to start drinking from her neck again. Damon grabs the other woman's face in his hands and compels her.

Damon: Leave this place. Never think of it again.

Damon walks over to Stefan and rips him off the other woman. He compels her as well. Stefan growls in fury.

Damon: Same for you. Leave this place. Never think of it again.  
Stefan: Damon, don't be like this. I'm just having some fun.  
Damon: Staying alive is more fun, Stefan. We have to be more careful than this. More clever. Like Victoria and Katherine were.  
Stefan: Look where that got them.  
Damon: I'm done here. With you. I'm leaving town.

Damon walks past Stefan. Stefan rushes in front of Damon and grabs him by the shoulders.

Stefan: You hate me. I know. I know. An eternity of misery and on and on. I know, but you don't have to leave town. Damon, I'll do better. I promise.  
Damon: No, you will get us killed. I'd rather leave you to do that to yourself.

Stefan is upset by Damon wanting to leave him. Damon pushes Stefan off of him and walks out of the house.

**Boarding House**  
Stefan: I wasn't myself then. I was full of guilt. What I did to my father, to my brother. I had to turn it off. It was the only way I could survive.  
Elena: It sounds like you were Damon.  
Stefan: I was worse.

**Grill**  
Alaric, Damon are at a table.

Damon: Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?  
Alaric: No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming. Have you spoken to Ella since you found out?  
Damon: no she hasn't picked up, im worried but i'm sure shes fine.  
Alaric: why don't you check on her, Stefan and I can handle it you go see her.  
Damon: I don't know, I need to do this first once it's dealt with then I will see her, and smack some sense into her.  
Alaric: ill help.

Damon sees Elijah and Jenna enter the Grill.

Damon: Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi.

Elijah and Jenna walk up to their table.

Jenna: Hey, guys.  
Damon: So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today.  
Jenna: Yeah, I guess you could say that.  
Alaric: Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade.

Alaric puts down some money and gets up from the table.

Damon: I have a great idea, we should have a dinner party would you two care to join us, it can be everyone. Elena and Stefan and Rick and you two? What do you say?

Jenna: Yeah, I'm free.  
Elijah: It'd be a pleasure.  
Damon: Great.  
Elijah: where's the lovely Ella?

Elijah addresses this mainly to Damon. But Jenna answers.

Jenna: she's taking a breather lots of stuff happened recently, time out, she'll be back tomorrow night.  
Elijah: that's a bummer I was hoping to get to know everyone.  
Jenna: I'm sure you'll get the chance.

Damon leaves.

Tomb  
Victoria and Katherine's body has desiccated. Damon waves a bottle of blood under their noses and pours some in their mouths. They start to drink.)

Damon: Great. Drink up. Good girls

They take the bottles out of his hands and continues to drink. Damon gets up.

Damon: I've come bearing gifts. I didn't have time to properly shop, but I did get a couple of things. Hmm?

He hangs some clothes on the iron grating for them. They look normal again and Victoria crushes the empty blood bottle in her hands. Damon looks down at them.

Damon: Wow, that blood did the trick. You're almost pretty again.  
Victoria: What is it you want, Damon?  
Damon: Guess who's back in town? Your old friend, John Gilbert.  
Katherine: Really. Why?  
Damon: Says he loves his daughters, wants to protect them from Elijah and big, bad Klaus.  
Victoria: Touching.

They pull themselves up from the ground.

Damon: Yeah, right. He told me this old wives tale about how to kill an Original.  
Victoria: And you want to know if it's true. If it was, I wouldn't tell you.

Katherine goes over to the clothes. Victoria does the same.

Damon: Now, why not? I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I do.  
Victoria: Klaus, yes. Elijah, no. He's compelled us to stay in here. If he dies, we are stuck forever.  
Damon: Sucks for you two.  
Victoria: Forget it, Damon. Killing Elijah would be a suicide mission. You can't do it.  
Damon: Can so.  
Katherine: Can't.

Katherine pipes in.

Damon: Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?

They turn and look at him with an expression of surprise.

Katherine: No. Damon, if you kill Elijah, then we are stuck in here forever.  
Damon: you are really scared.  
Victoria: Just get us out of here first and then we'll help you. We'll help you kill Elijah or... or protect Ella. Whatever you want.  
Damon: I get you out of here and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere. No way.  
Katherine: That's not true. We will stay. Damon, please just don't do it.  
Damon: Well, thank you, you've told me everything I need to know.  
Victoria: we've told you nothing.  
Damon: You have. You have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original, which I will do tonight. Guess who's coming to dinner?

**Gilbert Lake House**

I have woken from my black out and I head to the kitchen for aspirin. I have no idea what happened but I just fainted barely made it to the couch. Arriving in the kitchen I grab some water and drink. I start to feel better. I sit on the bench looking outside as the sun is getting lower.

**Boarding House**  
Elena is still in Stefan's room. Stefan walks back in with a mug of tea.

Stefan: For weeks I kept spiraling. I was completely driven by the desire for blood. Hunt, prey, kill. That was all I knew.  
Elena: How come no one caught on to what you were doing?  
Stefan: Mmm. There was a war going on. The thing about wartime. Endless, anonymous blood supply.

**1864 - a camp**  
There is a camp set up for the sick and injured Civil War soilders. Stefan is drinking the blood from a man who appears to be already dead. He looks up and sees a hooded figure feeding a bowl of soup to another injured man. The hooded figure stands up and walks away into the woods. Stefan follows them. The hooded person stops and Stefan rushes away. They look behind themselves, but they don't see anyone. Stefan starts rushing around the person and eventually falls down on top of them, but they are too quick and catch Stefan, pinning him to the floor. The hooded figure is Lexi. Her face is vamped out as she looks down at Stefan.

Lexi: What kind of an idiot are you?

**Boarding House:**  
Stefan: Alexia Branson, as she was known back then.  
Elena: Lexi? Your best friend Lexi? That's how you met her? What was she even doing in Mystic Falls?  
Stefan: She had heard it was a good place for vampires. You know, had no idea that they'd all been massacred. Needed a place to crash, so I brought her home with me.

**1864 - Salvatore House**  
Lexi and Stefan enter the Salvatore's house.

Lexi: I'd say it isn't necessary to take me in, but you did try to eat me and well, with dawn coming, beggars can't be choosers.?

Lexi looks in the parlour room and sees the dead bodies of women lying around.

Lexi: Or should they be?  
Stefan: I, um...I meant to dispose of those.  
Lexi: My God, you're a ripper.  
Stefan: A what?  
Lexi: There are good parts of being a vampire and there are bad parts. You're the bad parts. Well... we're going to have to change that.

**Gilbert Lake House**  
I am outside on the deck wrapped in a blanket I watch the sky as the sun goes lower towards the mountains. I keep thinking to myself why am I giving up I have to fight. For things like this and Damon. He told me he loved me and I just told him that I didn't care if I was dying. I'm being selfish and for the first time I have made a terrible mistake,

**Boarding House**  
Elena: Are you okay?  
Stefan: Talking about her brings up things that I'd rather forget.  
Elena: Like Damon killing her?  
Stefan: yeah but anyway, are you going to come to this dinner thing?  
Elena: I don't think so if Elijah is really going to die then I want to be away from it. Ill see if I can find anything more about the originals.  
Stefan nods and leaves her be to go help in the kitchen. Where Jenna is preparing the table.

Stefan: need a hand?  
Jenna: sure.  
Stefan: so how are you and Alaric?  
Jenna: I don't know. I really like him. It's more than like and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him.  
Stefan: Like what?  
Jenna: Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth.

Damon and Alaric are in the library.

Alaric: This is a bad idea.  
Damon: There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here.

He hands Alaric a glass of scotch, but he refuses it.

Alaric: No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna.  
Damon: Jenna's perfectly safe. Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless.  
Alaric: Just a fact-finding mission?  
Damon: Yeah.  
Alaric: Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way. Ok?  
Damon: Scout's honor.

Damon puts up his hand and grabs Alaric's shoulder. Alaric looks at him, still suspicious. Stefan walks in.

Stefan: Hey, Jenna needs help.

Damon looks at him, smiles, and pats his arm reassuringly. Alaric walks up the stairs.

He leaves the room and closes the door. Damon waits until he is sure he is gone before he walks over to a small trunk and opens it. He pulls out the silver dagger and white oak ash from inside. Elena has decided to change her mind and come and eat and then will leave. From upstairs the doorbell rings. She goes to answer it as Jenna is at the door and John is outside on the porch and walks inside, Damon walks out of the library and into the front hall.

Jenna: Who invited him?  
Elena: I didn't.  
Damon: John. Surprise. Leave.  
John: When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games.

Alaric walks in. Damon and John look at him.

Alaric: There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party.

John looks back at Damon.

Damon: What he said.

**Gilbert House**  
Jeremy opens the front door for Bonnie.

Jeremy: Hey.  
Bonnie: Hey.

He takes her bag

Bonnie: Thanks. That thing weighs a ton. I'm starving. You guys have any... food?  
She stops in front of the living room. There are candles lit and placed all over the room. She looks nervous.

Bonnie: Oh, God. Heh! This is a date.

Jeremy walks into the room and stands in front of her.

Jeremy: No, no it's not like a date, date. It's more of a hey, I kissed you, and I thought you liked it, um... hang thing.  
Bonnie: Jeremy, I need to make sure ella and Elena are cool with us before anything else happens.

He turns away and places her stuff on the couch.

Jeremy: I didn't realise my sisters had approval over who I'm with.  
Bonnie: they are my best friends. I tell them everything and this whole hang thing might freak them out.  
Jeremy: All right, all right, so we'll, um... We'll hang out, eat some food, work on some spells. It's not a big deal. But you did... You did like it, right?

She smiles

Bonnie: Yeah. I liked it.

Boarding House  
Damon opens the door. Elijah is outside.

Elijah: Good evening.  
Damon: Thank you for coming. Please, come in.  
Elijah: Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honourable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider.  
Damon: No, nothing, nothing dishonourable. Just getting to know you.  
Elijah: Hmm. Well, that's good.

Elijah enters the house.

Elijah: Because, you know, although Ella and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?  
Damon: Crystal.

Elijah sees Jenna, smiles, and walks over to her.

Elijah: Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you?  
Jenna: Nice to see you.  
Elijah: You look incredible.  
Jenna: Thank you.

Damon shuts the front door and the venture into the dining room to eat. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Elijah, Jenna, John, and Alaric all sit around the table. Jenna pours some wine for Damon.

Jenna: I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town.  
Damon: Hmm, do tell.  
Elijah: Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution.  
Jenna: Hmm. Because they were witches.  
Elijah: Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the...  
Jenna: I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society.  
John: It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me.  
Damon: So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?  
Elijah: You know... a healthy historian's curiosity, of course.  
Damon: Of course.

He glances at Damon and smiles, nervously.

**Gilbert Lake House**  
It's night time and I have had my dinner I feel so lonely. I decide to ease the loneliness by cutting again. I know I promised I wouldn't but last night it felt good to get the relief away from my chest. I venture up to the bathroom and pull out the same pair of scissors. On the same wrist I roll my sleeve up and cut a line just next to the other one. I gasp at the pain but once I see the blood trickle down my arm I put pressure on it and cover it up. I walk back down to the lounge and turn the TV on. I feel a little dizzy so I lie down to get my energy back, I glance at my phone no messages.

**Boarding House:**  
Elena has excused herself to do more research on the originals she sees a few pages and reads them. She flips through the pages and eventually stops on one. A picture of the silver dagger has been drawn on it. It is used for the killing originals. She quickly gets Stefan to come up by text. When he arrives she shows him the journal. Stefan reads it all and comes up to a line. "It must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it." He scratches his hair and whispers to Elena.

Stefan: Damon's planning on killing Elijah tonight with this.  
Elena: we have to stop him.

They walk downstairs. At the table people are starting to disperse. Elena comes in smiling,

Elena: why don't the gentlman have some drinks in the study to wait for desert? We will clean up.  
Alaric: get me to work.  
Jenna: no I got it.

Jenna leaves the room. John looks at Alaric and walks towards him.

John: I suspect this is my fault.  
Alaric: What did you do now?  
John: I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife.  
Alaric: You son of bitch.

Alaric grabs John by his shirt collar. John grabs his wrists and pulls his hands off of him.

John: I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back.

John walks out of the room. Stefan enters the room to Alaric and scribbles a note to him.

Stefan (note): if Damon uses the dagger it will kill him!

Alaric nods and they head for the study. Where Damon Elijah are.

Damon: So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelgänger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground.  
Elijah: Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?  
Damon: Maybe. Tell me why it's so important.

Damon hands Elijah a glass of scotch. He takes it.

Elijah: We're not that close.

Elijah turns around and looks around at the books.

Elijah: It's quite a collection you have here.  
Damon: Hmm.

As Elijah has his back turned, Damon slowly and carefully grabs the silver dagger from the tray of glasses.

Elijah: It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories.

Alaric and Stefan burst through the study doors. Damon quickly puts the dagger back down. Elena comes through to help.

Alaric: Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert.  
Elena: Elijah.

Elena holds her hand out for him to take it.

Elijah: Miss Gilbert

Elijah hands his glass to Damon, who drains his drink. As soon as they leave, Damon smacks Alaric angrily. Alaric points down at the dagger. Damon doesn't understand what he means. Alaric walks over to a desk and writes something down on a piece of paper. He hands it to Damon who reads it. The paper says "The Dagger will kill you if you use it." Damon angrily throws the paper at Alaric and they walk out of the room. Back in the dining room, Jenna pours coffee into a cup for John. Elijah and Elena enter the room.

Jenna: Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food.  
Elena: So Elijah. I know this is a social thing, but I... I would really love to ask you some more questions about some stuff.  
Elijah: I'd love to answer them  
Elena: great.

Damon, Alaric and Stefan enter the room. Damon sits down and glares across the table at John.

Alaric is by the bar.

Damon: Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena and Ella's uncle/father?  
Elijah: Yes, I'm well aware of that.  
Damon: Of course, they hate him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list.

Damon looks back at him.

John: What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?  
Elijah: Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Ella. I allow Ella to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again.  
Damon: we aren't doing anything like that.  
Elena: so Elijah, what drew you to Mystic Falls.

As Elena asks the question Alaric comes up behind Elijah and stabs the dagger through his heart. Elijah screams and dies. Everyone at the table gets up in shock. Alaric pulls the dagger out and places it on the table. He looks at Damon.

Alaric: Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert.  
Damon: All right.

Elena leaves the room with Stefan and they head up stairs. She decides to read the journal again to make sure she has read it right.

Stefan: before you read that there is more I have to tell you.  
Elena: okay tell me.

Elena sits on the bed and Stefan joins her.  
1864 - The Woods  
Stefan and Lexi walk through a camp filled with injured and dead soldiers.

Lexi: All of these men are dead or dying. What does that make you feel?  
Stefan: Nothing. I feel nothing.  
Lexi: Because you shut out the part of you that was human. The part that lets you feel.  
Stefan: Is that not the point?  
Lexi: Well, there is a better way. You simply have to want it.  
Stefan: Is it better?  
Lexi: Not at first. You can't choose what you feel. You have to let it all back in. The pain and the look in their eyes when you took their life. The cries of their loved ones.  
Stefan: Why would I want to do that? Hmm?  
Lexi: Because once you can hurt, you can love. Love, Stefan. That's the point. Everything is intensified when you're a vampire. When we hurt, we really hurt. But when we love...

She smiles.

**Boarding House**  
Stefan: Lexi showed me that there was another way. And from that day forward, I started fighting for it. For my own survival.

Stefan places his hand on Elena's cheek and he kisses her on the forehead and leans his forehead against hers for a second. And Elena continues reading. Damon and Alaric have moved Elijah's body to the cellar.

Alaric: You said there wasn't going to be any violence.  
Damon: Says the guy that did all the killing.

Damon starts to walk out, but Alaric grabs him.

Alaric: Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that.

Damon tries to leave again, but Alaric grabs him.

Alaric: Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying.

Damon nods and leaves. Alaric looks down at Elijah's body, walks out, and closes the cell door behind him. Upstairs Elena is continuing to read and she gets scared.

Elena: oh god, listen.  
Stefan: what?  
Elena: Originals believed in truth and honor. It was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. So, the dagger would take both lives. And as long as the dagger stays in place, the Original, for all intents and purposes, is dead.

Stefan rushes down to tell Damon. And they rush to the cellar to find Elijah gone.

**Martins Apartment**  
Elijah opens the door. He has blood on his shirt.

Jonas: What happened?  
Elijah: I need you to find Ella. Now.

**Gilbert House**  
Bonnie is doing a spell. There are candles placed between her and Jeremy. She closes her eyes and candles go out. She opens her eyes and hands. The flames are now in her palms. She closes her hands and the candles are relit.

Jeremy: Now that is cool. How does it work?  
Bonnie: It's called channeling. Siphoning power from something... another witch... the Moon, an element.  
Jeremy: So, technically, you could channel me.  
Bonnie: What?  
Jeremy: Well, I'm an element, sort of. I mean, isn't... isn't the human body mostly water?  
Bonnie: You're right. Let's... see what happens.

Bonnie and Jeremy move closer together. Bonnie places her hand on Jeremy's chest. They smile at each other. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Jonas walks in. Bonnie and Jeremy stand up.

Jeremy: What the hell are you doing here?

Jonas throws Jeremy against the wall with a wave of his hand.

Bonnie: Jeremy!

Jonas walks towards Bonnie.

Jonas: What did my son tell you? What did he tell you?  
Bonnie: He told me about your daughter. I know Klaus has her and I want to help you get her back. But I want us to work together. Please.

He grabs her face.

Jonas: This is for your own good.

Jonas closes his eyes and start to chant a spell.

Bonnie: No! No. No!

Bonnie tries to release herself from his grip, but cannot. He finally lowers Bonnie to the floor and releases her from his grip. Bonnie starts to cry.

Jonas: If any harm comes to my son because of what you did, you will answer to me.

Jonas walks out of the house and slams the door with his powers. Jeremy falls down from the wall, having been released by Jonas, and he rushes over to Bonnie. He gently holds her.

Jeremy: You ok? It's ok. What happened?

He caresses her face in his hands as she looks up at him.

Bonnie: He took my powers.

Jeremy pulls her close to him and holds her.

**Damon's Car**  
Damon, Elena and Stefan are speeding to the lake house. They are trying to ring me.

**Gilbert Lake House**  
I hear my phone ringing as I wake up feeling much better but I miss the call, I have serval missed calls. From Elena and Damon. I walk into the bathroom and tape my wrists and pull my sleeves down. I head down stairs when I hear footsteps out the back door. I start to panic I don't know what to do. The door suddenly goes open and it's Stefan, Elena and Damon. They look frantic.

I almost fall down the stairs when they come in.

Ella: what are you doing here?  
Elena: we have no time to tell you but we tried to kill Elijah and it didn't work, he's on his way to get you.  
Ella: as long as I stay in the house I'm fine.

By this time Damon is next to me, he's looking me up and down and notices I'm pale. But I shrug it off.

Elena: we have a plan can you do it.

I nod my head. Stefan and Damon then look up and use their vamp hearing.

Damon: he's hear.

The front door suddenly flies open.

Ella: you have to go I need to talk to him.  
Elena: where not leaving.  
Damon: I'm not leaving you alone with him.  
Ella: he can't get in as long as I stay in here I'm fine. Trust me, I have a plan your not going to like it but it will work.

Elijah walks closer towards the house.

Elijah: You know, I might not be able to enter this house... But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out.

I slowly walk out from behind the wall and walk towards the front door but stay inside the house.

Ella: Elijah I'm sorry i had no idea, i've been hear this whole time they shouldn't have done what they did.  
Elijah: The deal is off.  
Ella: I'm renegotiating.  
Elijah: You have nothing left to negotiate with.

There is a moment's silence. I then pull out a knife. Elijah looks amused.

Ella: I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the key doppelgänger bleeds to death.  
Elijah: Damon won't let you die.  
Ella: No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Victoria and Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before... promise me... You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you.  
Elijah: I'm sorry, Ella. I'm going to have to call your bluff.

I take a breathe and point the knife to my stomach. Elijah watches ,e, unsure of what I will do. I look up at him and stab myself in the stomach. I scream in pain and fall to the floor. There is blood gushing everywhere. Elijah rushes towards the door, but stops at the doorway because he has not been invited in. I drop the knife on the floor and clutches my stomach.

Elijah: No! Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you.  
Ella: Give me your word!  
Elijah: I give you my word.

Elena limps outside and into Elijah's arms. Suddenly, I stab Elijah with the silver dagger and Elijah falls to the ground, dead. I fall to the ground as well, weak from the blood loss. Damon rushes out of the house, bites his wrist, and feeds me his blood. He places his chin on the top of my head. Damon cradles me and looks at Elijah.

Damon: Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out.

**Gilbert House**  
Alaric walks into the kitchen. Jenna is in there getting a bottle of water.

Alaric: Where did John disappear to?  
Jenna: Maybe the same place the rest of the dinner party ran off to.  
Alaric: Look, Jenna, I'm, uh... I'm so sorry tonight was...  
Jenna: What happened to Isobel?  
Alaric: You know, John should have never brought that up.  
Jenna: That's not an answer.  
Alaric: He's just trying to stir up trouble.  
Jenna: That's not an answer, either.  
Alaric: I can't talk about this, Jenna.  
Jenna: I keep thinking that maybe it's me. Maybe I'm reading into things. I should trust you. That's what a relationship is about, right? But then I think that maybe John is right and maybe you're not being honest with me. So... are you being honest?

Alaric purses his lips together and doesn't respond. Tears start to fall from Jenna's eyes.

Jenna: Right, ok. Well, that was an answer.

She walks out of the kitchen. John enters behind Alaric.

John: Well, that was awkward.

Alaric looks angry. He turns around and looks at John.

John: You know, I can clear all this stuff up about Isobel tomorrow, if you want. Or not.

Alaric takes the ring off his finger and places it on the table.

Alaric: You want it? Take it. It's yours. And after what you did to Damon

Alaric smirks.

Alaric: You're gonna need it more than me.

Alaric walks out of the room.

**Boarding House**  
Damon and Stefan carry Elijah's body down into the cellar. Me and Elena are with them. She hasn't looked at me since we left. Stefan wraps his arm around Elena while I stand next Damon not even touching. Damon bends down and searches Elijah's jacket.

Damon: Uhh! What do we have here?

He pulls out the moonstone.

Damon: A little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold on to this.  
Elena: So, that's it. I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead.  
Damon: Pretty much.  
Ella: Ok, then... Good night.

I start to walk out, but turn around to face the three of them.

Ella: You know, you guys want me to fight, fine, I'll fight. But if we're gonna do this, you can't keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on, we're doing it my way.  
Stefan: that's fine with me.  
Elena: as long as you fight.  
Ella: ill fight, I've has some times by myself to think things over.  
Damon: That seems fair your way.  
Ella: okay. Well I will be in your room Damon, I'm still feeling dizzy I don't want to drive, who knows what would happen. And with Jenna thinking I'm home until tomorrow I have no where to go.  
Damon: ill be up shortly, we need to talk.  
Ella: I know.  
I walk out leaving the three two talk,

Elena: are you okay Damon?

He nods and walks off leaving Elena and Stefan.

Elena: I really hate that everything has happened, I really wish it was me in Ella's position then I would know what she's feeling.

Stefan kisses her forehead and they leave.

**Salvatore House - 1864**  
Damon walks down the stairs and heads for the front door. Lexi walks in and stops him.

Lexi: Going somewhere?  
Damon: You must be the vampire I hear my brother complaining about.  
Lexi: That would be me. And you must be the brother who hates him.

She walks closer towards him. He puts his suitcase down.

Damon: We are at irreparable odds.  
Lexi: You know the hate you're feeling towards Stefan? Towards everyone? You think you have it under control but you don't. It will get the best of you.

He picks his suitcase back up.

Damon: Help him. He needs it.  
Lexi: I'll help him.

He opens the front door and walks out.

**Boarding House**  
I am looking outside the window where I look over the night sky. I suddenly feel a pair of hands around my waist. I hesitate for a moment but I hold onto his grip and lean against him. I turn to face him.

Ella: first of all I'm sorry for lying to you, second I'm sorry for playing this charade. And I'm sorry for everything.

He holds me tighter.

Damon: I know you were trying to save us but we don't know protecting we want you to live.  
Ella: I know. And I'm sorry. But I mean it ill fight now, I just needed the kick in the but and the silent treatment to tell me so.  
Damon: good. How you feeling?

I pull my shirt up to see my stomach.

Ella: little sore, it hurt that's for sure.  
Damon: well I wouldn't of let you die.  
Ella: I know.

He kisses me softly. I now hear the water on.

Damon: did you turn the shower on?  
Ella: no.

He flashes into the bathroom and we see Victoria in his shower,

Victoria: Hello, Damon. Hey, do you have a robe?  
Ella: why are you here, I thought you would be have way around the world right now.  
Damon: How did you get out?  
Victoria: I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do. Little known fact... Originals can compel vampires. But as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off.  
Damon: And you knew.  
Victoria: And I'm still here. I didn't run. I meant what I said, Damon. I'm going to help you.  
Ella: we don't want your help, your not welcome here.

I leave angry.

Ella: I hate her Damon.  
Damon: you and me both, but I'm not going to let her hurt you or do anything that we won't be doing.


	39. The House Guest

This is one of my least favourite episodes as well as the next one to come. sorry there is not to much going on but I hope you enjoy. it will start getting better again at the last dance episode.

Thanks.

* * *

**The House Guest:**

**Boarding House:**

Waking up next to Damon feels right even though Victoria and Katherine are out of the tomb it's not going to take me down. He rubs my back to wake me up.

Damon: hey, its time to wake up.

I groan.

Ella: what time is it?

Damon: 7:30.

I sit up and rub my eyes.

Ella : what are we going to do about Victoria and Katherine do the others know?

Damon: no but I'm certain Katherine will make her presence known to Stefan.

Ella: where's Victoria.

Victoria: right here.

We look at the door and there she is standing at his door.

Ella: oh great

Damon: get out of here Victoria.

In Stefan's room Elena bursts out of the bathroom, pulling on an undershirt. Stefan stands in the middle of his bedroom, buttoning up his shirt. Elena strides quickly over to a chair containing her backpack.

Elena: Stefan, we're late for school.

Stefan: (flirtatiously) Let's be later.

Elena: Stefan, it's school. Remember, that thing that we keep forgetting about?

Stefan comes up behind her and places his arms around her.

Elena: Hey!

Stefan turns her around so she is facing him and pulls her in closer

Stefan: School?

Stefan kisses her passionately as Elena giggles.

Stefan: Doesn't ring a bell.

Stefan growls and picks her up, carrying her over to the bed and continuing to kiss her. Elena giggles.

Elena: Stefan!

Stefan kisses her neck as Elena continues to laugh playfully. They fall down on the bed together.

Elena: Stefan! Ok, 5 minutes, only 5 minutes.

Stefan: (growls) Five minutes?!

Stefan and Elena continue to kiss passionately.

In the lounge I am next to Damon when Victoria and Katherine walk in the room.

Ella: oh great they are both here.

I rest my head on Damon's chest. As Stefan and Elena come down stairs, Elena glares at the Pierce sisters.

Elena: What are they doing here?

Ella: When I killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitches from the tomb.

Stefan: How's that possible?

Victoria: He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills.

Elena: We don't want you here. Get her out of here.

Ella: thank you, someone agrees with me.

I get up and stand near my sister.

Victoria: Face it girls you need us. You all do.

Stefan: Like hell.

Katherine: We all want the same thing. Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Ella: I don't need your help and I don't want it.

Victoria: And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?

Damon: If you know something, say it or get out.

Victoria: Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch... maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite.

Ella: just get lost both of you.

I walk out of the room frustrated with Stefan, Damon and Elena following me.

**Mystic Falls' high school**

Matt is putting adds for the grill on the walls. Caroline joins him

Caroline: Hey, Matt.

Matt: Hey.

Caroline: Live band?

Matt: Yeah, business has been a little slow. The grill's trying to stay afloat.

Caroline: Aren't we all?

Matt: Have you heard from Tyler?

Caroline: Not a peep. You?

Matt: No, not since he stopped by the grill to talk, and I've left messages on his cell phone.

Caroline: He stopped by to see you? What did he say?

Matt: Not much, really. I mean... I think to say good-bye without really saying good-bye. I just didn't know it.

Me, Elena and Stefan are in the parking lot. We get out of Stefan's car. I am still angry about this morning my day is officially bad.

Elena: Why are they still here? Their free.

Stefan: They want what we want. Klaus dead. Maybe they see us as her only chance.

Elena: Or maybe they are trying to lure you and Damon back into their web. I want them gone.

Ella: me too.

Stefan: So do I. But you're right, they stayed. Shouldn't we at least try to figure out why?

Ella: How? All they do is lie.

Stefan: Look, I hate it as much as you do, but they do make a point. We don't know anything about Klaus. They do.

Elena: Right, but that doesn't mean I want her shacking up with you.

He embraces her

Stefan: Maybe you girls should stay at your place tonight for a couple night.

Ella: maybe your right.

Stefan: how about I come over Elena.

Elena: Hmm not tonight. I told Bonnie and Caroline that they could come over. Bonnie's freaked because she lost her powers and Caroline's having Matt drama again. It's kind of a girls' night. Maybe Victoria and Katherine can join us.

I laugh at her sarcasm. As Stefan kisses her forehead and they leave.

**Boarding house**

Damon is trying to burn Elijah's body but it doesn't work. Victoria joins him.

Victoria: Mmm, burning flesh. If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible.

Damon: No kidding. How do you know so much about Original vampires?

Victoria: Spent 500 years running from one.

Damon: So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?

Victoria: Oh, there's so many rules. It's all very confusing.

Damon: Did you know I would die?

Victoria: Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?

Damon: Why are you still here?

Victoria: Because you haven't forcibly removed me.

He threatens to burn her

Victoria: You wouldn't.

Damon: Oh, I would.

Victoria: Damon, be smart. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If I wasn't be honest about helping, we'd be long gone by now, ok? You can hate me. But we want the same thing. And you know... I always get what I want.

He doesn't threaten her anymore. She's about to leave

Victoria: I wanted out of the tomb, didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die.

**Mystic Falls' high school**

Stefan is with Bonnie and Jeremy

Bonnie: They are out of the tomb?

Stefan: Yeah. We're dealing with it, all right? Just be extra careful.

Jeremy: With Victoria and Katherine still around, we gotta find a way to get your powers back.

Stefan: Listen, I want to get the Martins on our side. I want to figure out a way for us all to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture.

Bonnie: It's impossible. They hate us.

Stefan: It's either win them over or somebody's going to end up dead. You think you can at least convince them to have a civil conversation?

Bonnie: I'll try.

Stefan: Thanks. Keep me posted.

He leaves

Bonnie: Ok. I gotta get to class.

Jeremy: All right, I'll see ya

He tries to kiss her but she laughs

Jeremy: Come on. Ella and Elena are nowhere in sight.

She kisses him

Bonnie: I'll tell them soon. I promise.

Jeremy: Alright.

Alaric is in his classroom with Elena and me

Alaric: It was bad. You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something.

Ella: John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful.

Alaric: Yeah, well, easier said than done. I gave him back his ring so. Look, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark?

Elena: You think we should tell her the truth?

Alaric: I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her. It's not fair to her, and it's not the kind of relationship I want.

Ella: Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know. I just thought that we'd at least hold off until after we've dealt with Klaus. You know, and even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?

Alaric: Look, I'm sorry to put this on you. But I feel it's your decision to make. And whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done.

**Mystic Grill**

Jonas and Luka rejoin Stefan and Bonnie

Stefan: Thank you for coming.

Jonas: I didn't want to but my son made a case to hear you out.

Luka: Bonnie said that you have information about Elijah.

Stefan looks at Bonnie

Stefan: Elijah's dead. I'm sorry.

Jonas and Luka look at Bonnie and Jonas gets up but Stefan catches his shoulder

Stefan: Hear me out. We can help you.

Bonnie: We know that Klaus has your daughter. I'm sorry about the way I had to get that information, but it's good that we know. We can all work together to get her back.

Luka: How?

Stefan: I suspect that you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus. Let us help you carry it out. You can trust us. I give you my word. We all do.

**Boarding House**

Damon is in the living room, organizing Jonathan Gilbert's journals. Victoria and Katherine join him.

Katherine: What you up to?

Damon: None of your business.

Victoria: We're pouting now? Are those the Gilbert journals?

He doesn't answer

Victoria: How are we supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?

Damon: Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?

Victoria: No.

Damon: Then you can't help.

She tries to catch a journal but he slaps her hands. She hits his arm and he pushes her on a chair and is above her

Victoria: If it's any consolation, I'm glad that you're not dead.

She gets up.

Victoria: Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power.

Damon: Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre.

Katherine: What was he going to do when he found it?

Damon: I don't know. What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?

Stefan: Aren't they gone or dead yet?

Katherine: For the last time, we are here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?

Stefan: Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power. They wouldn't need one.

Damon: Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?

Stefan: We just need to find it.

**Martins apartment**

Luka: But what if they can find the burial ground?

Jonas: They won't. We tried, Luka, for weeks.

Luka: We don't have a back-up plan, though, dad, and we need to be doing everything we can to save Greta.

Jonas: We will save her but Elijah is the answer, not Stefan and his brother. Those people, they're our enemies. They need to be dealt with.

Luka: You're going to kill them?

Jonas: No. I'm going to let Elijah do it.

**Gilbert's house**

Me, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline are in the kitchen

Caroline: Chinese food or pizza?

Ella: Like you have to ask.

Caroline: I will get it.

She takes her iPad and sees a picture of her with Matt

Bonnie: I'll do it.

She takes the iPad

Elena: Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?

Bonnie: I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust.

Ella: Join the club.

Caroline: Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about "The Notebook"?

Ella: Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?

Caroline: That is so not the point.

Ella: Well, yeah, I mean...

Jenna enters the kitchen

Elena: Hey.

Jenna: What's going on?

Ella: Girls' night.

Jenna: Oh.

Ella: How are you doing?

Jenna: You heard about my fight with Rick.

Elena: He feels terrible.

Jenna: Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?

Elena looks at everyone

Elena: No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or...

Caroline: Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships.

Jenna: You, too?

Caroline: You have no idea.

Jenna: Ok, then.

She joins them and opens the fridge

Jenna: It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me.

Caroline: To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you.

Jenna: Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does.

Caroline: Sometimes it's harder than that.

Jenna: Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't.

Caroline: You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the grill.

Bonnie: I'm in.

Jenna: In.

Elena: In.

Ella: in.

**Martins apartment**

Jonas and Luka are sitting at a table

Jonas: Are you sure about this? I mean, I would go if I could.

Luka: No. I'm not strong enough to send you. I can do this.

Jonas: I'll stay anchored. Use all my energy. If you feel weak...

Luka: Dad. I want this just as much as you.

Jonas: Concentrate on Elijah. Picture him in your mind.

Luka closes his eyes

Luka: I got it.

Jonas cast a spell

**Boarding house**

Luka is in the boarding house. Victoria and Damon are reading. They can't see him.

Luka: I'm in the Salvatore house. Elijah's body must be here.

Jonas: What do you see?

Luka: Elena and Damon. They're reading.

Jonas: Good. If Elijah's there, you'll sense him. Stay focused.

He leaves. Victoria gets closer to Damon to read what he's reading

Damon: Can I help you?

Victoria: I'm bored.

She reads

Victoria: "Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago." So Emily died on the site of the massacre, too. Does it say where?

She tries to take the journal but he doesn't let her

Damon: Nope. You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing?

Victoria: Mm-hmm.

Damon: I don't buy it.

Victoria: I have no reason to lie to you, Damon.

Damon: Lie.

Victoria: I'm hungry.

Damon: You're the unwanted house guest. Go feed yourself.

Victoria goes in the basement to take a blood bag. Luka's here. She doesn't see him but she feels something.

Stefan joins Damon.

Stefan: Well, nothing in any of these. Find anything?

Damon: Nope.

He pretends so Victoria and Katherine can't here but he shows the journal to Stefan. Stefan pretends too

Stefan: That's too bad.

Damon: Yeah, bummer.

Victoria goes in the cellar and looks at Elijah's body. She's about to leave when she hears the dagger. Luka's trying to remove it. Victoria doesn't see him but she rushes on the dagger and maintains it on Elijah's heart.

Luka: Ella's fighting me.

Jonas: What's wrong?

Luka: She's stronger than me.

Jonas: That's because it's not Ella. It's Victoria Pierce. Luka... kill her.

Luka: What?

Jonas: She's a vampire. Find a stake and drive it through her heart.

Luka releases the dagger. Victoria releases it too and looks around the room. She sees a wooden chair being broken but doesn't see anyone.

Victoria: Damon!

Luka drives a stake through her body but misses her heart. Damon arrives.

Damon: Victoria.

She removes the stake with Damon's help.

Damon: What happened?

Victoria: Damon...

She looks at Elijah's body. Luka's removing the dagger. Damon takes fire and burns around the room

**Martins apartment**

Luka is on fire

Jonas: Luka! Luka!

**Boarding house**

Stefan joins them with Katherine.

Stefan: What are you doing?!

Damon: Some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack! Get over there and do something about it. Go!

**Martins apartment**

Luka is burning. Jonas rushes over him. Luka's dead

Jonas: Oh, my God! Luka! Luka! I'm sorry. Please. Just wake up, son. Open your eyes.

He takes a grimoire and cast a spell but that doesn't do anything. He cries.

**Grill **

Me, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jenna arrive and look at the band. Jenna sees Alaric.

Jenna: I need a drink.

She goes to the bar. Matt is next to them.

Caroline: Hey, Matt.

He doesn't answer

Bonnie: Things just got real awkward.

Alaric joins Jenna at the bar

Alaric: Jenna.

Jenna: Not tonight, Ric. Tonight I have traded you for señor tequila.

Alaric: Yeah. Well, señor tequila's not going to be treating you very well.

Jenna: Well, the two of you have a lot in common.

Alaric: Look, Jenna, I hate that you're this upset with me.

Jenna: Yeah, well, it's your fault. Because whatever it is you're keeping from me, Whatever you think I can't handle. You're wrong. 'Cause last year I was a grad student who smoked a lot of pot and couldn't keep a goldfish alive and now I'm a parent, so I think I can handle anything, Ric.

Alaric: Jenna...

Me, Elena; Caroline and Bonnie are listening to the band

Ella: He said the ball's in your court

Caroline: Yeah, but I can't do anything about it.

Bonnie: Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him.

Caroline: Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets.

Elena: Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway.

Caroline takes off her jacket and goes to the stage

Ella: What are you doing? Where are you going?

She goes on the stage and takes the microphone

Caroline: Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome? So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing.

Bonnie, Jenna, Elena and me all look baffled.

Ella: Sing?

The singer joins her

Singer: Come on, off the stage.

She compels him

Caroline: You are going to let me live out my rock star fantasies, and you are going to be my back-up.

She whispers something in his hear and starts singing "Eternal Flame". Matt looks at Elena and to me we smile. Matt joins Caroline on stage and kisses her. Bonnie, Elena and everyone screams and laughs.

**Martins apartment**

Jonas is angry. He takes my picture and her hair brush to cast a spell to find me. Stefan enters the apartment and sees Luka's body.

Jonas: You killed him.

He uses his powers on Stefan. Stefan holds his head. He's hurt

Jonas: He's dead and I have no one. And now you're about to find out exactly what that feels like say goodbye to your brothers girl.

Stefan is on the floor, screaming. Jonas leaves. Stefan sees my picture on the floor

**Boarding House**

Katherine gives Victoria a blood bag as Damon is still in the room he goes for a blood bag and drives a stake through her body

Victoria: What the hell?!

Damon: That's for not telling me the dagger would kill me. Next time... It goes in your heart.

Victoria: Is that how you treat someone who.

She removes the stake

Victoria: is trying to help you?

Damon: You wanna help? Start talking.

Katherine: we'd love to, but you're not going to like it.

Damon: Try me.

Victoria: Fine. John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Ella and Elena's lives.

Damon: That's old news.

Katherine: Not the part where he offered us a deal. He knew that killing Elijah would get us out of the tomb, so he gave us a choice. Either we stay and help with Klaus, or he kills Stefan.

Damon: But he still tried to have me killed.

Katherine: Right. That was part of the deal. We could only save one of you.

Damon: So you chose Stefan. Of course you both did.

Katherine: You wanted the truth, Damon. Would you rather I lie?

Damon: I want you gone!

He threatens and bolts up stairs.

**Mystic Grill**

Me and Elena go in the bathroom but Caroline and Matt are in it, kissing each other

Ella: Ahh! Oh, sorry.

Caroline: Sorry girls!

We leave

Matt: You know, I really have to get back to work.

Caroline: Definitely.

Bonnie's going to the bathroom but we stop her

Elena: I... I wouldn't. Caroline and Matt are...

Bonnie: In the bathroom?!

Elena: If they're happy, I'm happy.

Bonnie: Um, hey, speaking of happy, would it freak you out if I started dating your brother?

Ella: You're into our brother?

Bonnie: I know it's weird, but he's been so good and strong. He makes me happy and I really can't tell what you're thinking... Right now.

Ella: I'm thinking that. My brother has had more pain in his life than a hundred people's worth of pain, and. He deserves to be with someone as amazing as you.

Bonnie: Really?

Elena: Really.

Bonnie embraces us. Elena's phone rings, she answers, it's Stefan

Elena: My phone. Hey, Stefan, I'm at the grill. I can't hear you. Hold... yeah.

She leaves. Bonnie sees Jonas entering

Bonnie: Ella hide, Jonas here.

I run frantically.

**Boarding House**

Victoria: Where are you going?

Damon: I thought I told you to leave. And Luka Martin's dead. His father's going after Ella.

Victoria: I'm coming with you.

Damon: No, you're not.

Victoria: Wait.

Damon: I don't need your help. I don't want it.

Victoria: I know what we can do, Damon. You have to let me do it.

**Mystic Grill**

Bonnie joins Jonas

Bonnie: Dr. Martin. You ok?

Jonas: Where is she?

Bonnie: I don't understand.

Jonas: My son is dead.

Bonnie: Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way.

Jonas: They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Ella.

Bonnie: No. No, Dr. Martin.

Jonas breaks the scene's lights with his powers

Jonas: Where is she?

Bonnie: I don't know. I haven't seen her.

He breaks the rest of the lights. Caroline and Matt are kissing in the restroom when the light goes off.

Matt: What the hell?

Caroline: Mmm!

He opens the door to see if the powers out in the grill

Matt: The power's out.

Caroline: Even better.

Matt: I wish, but I should probably go help.

She kisses him and he leaves. She smiles. Elena and Stefan have found another.

Caroline: Hey.

Elena: We have a problem.

Caroline: What's going on?

Stefan: Jonas is here and he's after Ella. Have you seen her.

Caroline: Oh, my God! No.

I am hiding behind the bar. When Stefan spots me.

Stefan: We have a plan, but I need to get Ella out of here she's over by the bar.

Caroline: Well, what can I do?

Alaric joins Jenna

Alaric: It's time to get out of here.

Jenna: I have to find the girls.

Alaric: They are with Stefan, their ok.

Bonnie is still talking with Jonas

Jonas: No one's getting out of here until I have her.

Bonnie: Don't do this. Please don't do this.

He breaks all the bottles with his powers and sets fire to the bar. She tries to stop him but he puts his hand on her forehead and she falls on the floor, unconscious. Everyone is going out. Matt tries to stop the fire but he sees Bonnie.

Matt: Bonnie! Hey, Bonnie!

He rushes over her

Matt: Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, Bonnie!

She wakes up. Matt helps her get up

Stefan holds my arm tightly and me and Elena stop and see Jonas

Ella: Dr. Martin! I'm so sorry about Luka. I never wanted that to happen, but. at least let us help you get your daughter back.

Jonas: Only Elijah can do that.

Ella: You don't need Elijah.

He sets fire to another bar and turns to Stefan and Elena but Caroline jumps on him. Me, Elena and Stefan leave. Caroline tries to bite Jonas but he provokes a headache with his powers. Caroline screams. Matt sees her.

Matt: Caroline!

He rushes over Jonas and pushes him against the wall

Matt: Get away from her!

Caroline: Matt, no!

Jonas breaks a bottle and puts in it Matt's neck and leaves. Matt falls on the floor. Caroline cries and rushes over to him.

Caroline: Matt! Matt! Oh! Oh, my God!

She tries to calm herself

Caroline: Just breathe Caroline... just breathe.

Her face change, she bites her wrist and puts it in Matt's mouth

Caroline: You have to drink. Please, please.

**Street**

Ella: what happened?

Stefan: Luka is dead.

I spot Damon.

Ella: Damon.

He rushes up and pulls me in a hug.

Damon: you alright.

Ella: yeah just a few glass scrapes and burns. We have to get home.

Damon: I know we have a plan, you have to trust me.

I glance around at them and nod.

**Gilbert's house**

Bonnie and Jeremy are in the kitchen.

Bonnie: Luka... I can't believe he's dead. After what we did to him.

Jeremy: No, after what he did to you. Look, I'm sorry, I know you feel bad about all of this but I don't.

Bonnie: I couldn't do anything to help. I was useless. I hated it.

Damon and Victoria enter the house

Bonnie: Thank God.

Victoria: It's not over yet.

Jeremy: What's going on?

Victoria: He'll explain.

She goes upstairs.

Damon: When did you guys get home?

Bonnie: A few minutes ago.

Damon: Did you check the house?

Jeremy: And why would we check the house?

Victoria goes in the bathroom. Jonas is behind her. He catches her. Her face change and she bites him. Damon and Bonnie arrive.

Victoria: You're welcome.

Bonnie goes toward Jonas's body

Bonnie: You didn't have to kill him!

Victoria: Yes, we did.

Bonnie gets closer to him and touches his face but suddenly he gets up and grabs her face. She screams. Damon kills him.

I finally enter the house with Stefan and Elena and am meted by a huge hug by Damon.

Ella: How did you guys convince her to do this?

Damon: We didn't. It was actually her idea.

Elena: Wow. That's. Not good.

Damon: No. No, that's not good at all.

Victoria goes down the stairs

Stefan: Everything's taken care of.

Ella: You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home.

Victoria: Is that all you have to say to me?

Ella: This doesn't change the way I feel about you.

Victoria: I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Ella. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that.

Alaric and Jenna are on the porch.

Jenna: Thanks for getting me home. That was kind of crazy.

Alaric: Jenna, are you going to be ok? Look, Isobel is dead and there things about her death that I can't tell you. That aren't for me to tell. You can be upset and hate me. I get it but just know that I love you. At least I can tell you that much.

Jenna: Good night, Ric.

Alaric: Good night.

Jenna enters the house. Me and Elena are there.

Elena: Hey. You made it home.

Jenna: Tonight was very weird.

Ella: Tell me about it.

Jeremy and Bonnie are in his bedroom

Jeremy: I'm worried about you.

Bonnie: Don't be.

Jeremy: No, I'm serious, Bonnie. The only witch that could given you your powers back is dead, and... I think you have a serious case of denial going, and I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what, and...

She kisses him

Jeremy: Not that denial's the worst thing.

She puts her hand on his chest. The lights flicker)

Jeremy: Did you...?

Bonnie: When he grabbed me... He gave me my powers back and something else. Jonas wants me to kill Klaus.

Jeremy: And did he include a how?

Bonnie: Yeah. He did.

**Carolines House**

Matt wakes up. Caroline's here.

Caroline: Hi.

He looks at his shirt. There's a lot of blood. He touches his neck

Matt: What the hell? Your face... And all the blood. I... I drank your blood.

Caroline: You were dying. My blood healed you.

Matt: What do you mean, it healed me? How can your blood heal me?

Caroline: Because that's what vampire blood does for humans, and that's what I am. I'm a vampire, Matt.

Matt: No.

Caroline: But it's all going to be ok, because I am going to tell you everything, and you're going to understand why I had to keep it from you, and we're going to be fine.

Matt: We'll be fine?!

Caroline: Yes, because we're together and we love each other.

Matt: Vampires. Oh, my God. Vicki, oh, my God, at the hospital, I thought that she was tripping out.

Caroline: What?

Matt: Vicki, she knew about vampires, and I what did you do?

Caroline: Nothing. Nothing! Matt!

Matt: I need to get out of here.

He tries to leave but Caroline stops him

Caroline: No, no, no! I can't let you leave. I cannot let you leave.

He cries

Matt: What did you do to my sister?

Caroline: Nothing! Nothing! I swear, I swear, nothing, nothing!

Matt: What did you do?!

Caroline: Nothing, Matt! You have to calm down! Matt!

**Gilbert House**

I am in my room cleaning my cuts around my arms and face. I wince at the pain as I put anteseptic wipes over them. I hear a noise and Damon is behind me.

Damon: let me help you.

Ella: I can do it, but if you really want to.

He sits me on my bed and takes a wipe.

Damon: this might hurt.

Ella: I know.

I cringe as he put a wipe to my forehead.

Ella: ah!

Damon: sorry. That ones quite nasty.

Ella: yeah I don't know how that happened probably when the glass all exploded.

Damon: anywhere else hurt.

Ella: nope just my head.

He gets a band aid and puts it on my head. He kisses it and I sigh.

Ella: to think this was a minor accident, I usually have worse accidents.

Damon: I know.

Ella: but I'm glad you're here as always. How is life at the boarding house with Katherine and Victoria.

Damon: not fun.

Ella: well now you have an excuse to come here.

Damon: as long as I am with you I don't care where we are.

Ella: aww, you dork.

He nudges me softly.

Damon: I better go see you tomorrow.

Ella: you bet.

He kisses me passionately and disapears from my room. I lie down and rest my eyes. Jenna's in the kitchen, eating ice cream. Elena joins her

Jenna: Are John and Jeremy asleep?

Elena: I think so.

Jenna: If I go to bed right now, there's a chance I'll wake up hangover-free.

The door bell rings

Jenna: Who's that?

She goes toward the door and opens it. It's Isobel.

Isobel: Hi. You must be Jenna.

Elena arrives and is surprised

Isobel: I'm. Ella and Elena's mother.

She looks at Elena.

Elena: Isobel.

Jenna seems shocked.


	40. Know Thy Enemy

**Know Thy Enemy**

**Gilbert's House**

Isobel is at the door. She's looking at Elena. Jenna is stunned

Isobel: Hello, Elena. It's nice to see you again.

Jenna looks at Elena

Jenna: Again?

Elena doesn't know what to say

Isobel: So you're the woman who's dating my husband. I need to speak to Elena. May I come in?

Elena: N-n-no. Don't... don't invite her in.

Isobel: I need to talk to you, Elena.

Elena: No!

She slams the door in Isobel's face and looks at Jenna, who's crying

Jenna: You knew she was still alive? Ella? Ric? John? Did they know?

Elena: I can explain everything, Jenna.

Jenna: No.

Elena: No. Jenna, please.

Jenna runs upstairs. Elena goes after her

Elena: Jenna, please. Wait. Jenna, please wait.

Jenna's goes into her bedroom and slams the door. Elena is outside, at the door

Elena: Jenna, you have to talk to me. I... I need to explain what's going on. Jenna, please.

Jenna is sitting on the floor, crying. From my room I hear the commotion I come out into the hall.

Ella: Elena what's wrong?

Elena: isobel showed up and revealed her self to Jenna being out mother.

Ella: omg.

**Boarding House**

Stefan and Damon are going down the stairs

Stefan: Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep.

Damon: What's she doing here?

Stefan: I don't know. That's what I'm gonna go find out.

Victoria and Katherine joins them

Katherine: I don't think that you should tell her that we're here.

Stefan: What? Why?

Victoria: It's better if she and John not know that we stayed in town after we got out of the tomb.

Damon: You're the one in cahoots with them. You two made a deal with John that almost got me killed.

Katherine: we did what we had to do to get out of the tomb. Now we're reconsidering our alliance.

They turn around but Stefan interrupts them.

Stefan: What do you know?

Victoria: we know that we want Klaus dead, which puts us squarely on team you. Besides, if you two ever need us to swap places with Ella or Elena again, the less people know that we're here, the better. Think about it, Damon and Stefan. Come on. Be smart.

Stefan: Tell you what. Why don't you, uh... Call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep.

He looks at them and leaves.

**Gilbert's house**

I open the door to Alaric.

Alaric: Hey. Is she up yet?

Ella: She won't come out of her room.

Alaric: What'd you tell her?

Elena: Nothing. She won't talk to me,

Alaric: We're gonna have to fix this, Elena.

Jenna goes down the stairs

Ella: Hey

Alaric: Jenna

Jenna: I don't want you here, Ric. You need to go.

Alaric: Ok, listen. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now.

Jenna: Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it.

She puts on her jacket and takes her bag

Ella: Where are you going?

Jenna: I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house

Alaric: Jenna, please just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on.

Jenna: Elena, Ella I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the historical society's check for your mom's foundation.

Elena: Ok, but, Jenna, please just...

Jenna: I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you.

She leaves and closes the door

Ella: Jenna, just…

John comes out of the kitchen

John: Let her go. It's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on but maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this...

Alaric punches him in the face

Alaric: Sorry, girls.

Ella: feel free to do it again, he deserves it.

He leaves. Elena and I look at John.

Elena: You know this is your fault, right?

John: Right.

**Caroline's house**

Caroline leaves her house and goes to her car. She's on the phone with Stefan

Caroline: I can't find him anywhere. He's not at home. He's not answering his phone.

Stefan: How could you let him go?

Caroline: My mom walked in. He took off. I didn't know what to do.

Stefan: Did your mom hear anything?

Caroline: No. She just thinks we're fighting but he knows about me, and he's freaking out about Vicki.

Stefan: All right. Listen. You have to find him. You have to calm him down. Compel him if you have to. Is he still on the vervain?

Caroline: I slip it into his soda when he's at work, but I didn't get to last night, so it's out of his system. He has a catering shift at the Lockwood's' today. I'm gonna try there.

She hangs up and tries to call Matt but he doesn't answer

**Gilbert's house**

Me, Elena and Stefan are in Elena's bedroom.

Elena: Ah, this is bad. Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt, this is disaster bad.

Stefan: Yeah.

John rejoins them

John: Ella, Elena, can you come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you.

Ella: We have nothing to say to you.

John: Please. It's important. You, to, Stefan.

They go downstairs. Isobel comes out of the kitchen

Isobel: I asked John for a do-over.

Elena and I look at John

Ella: You invited her in?

John: She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, ok?

Stefan: All right. What do you know?

Me, John, Isobel, Elena and Stefan are in the kitchen

Isobel: Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you.

Stefan: Best chance at what?

John: Keeping Ella alive.

Ella: You don't get to talk, ok, not after everything you've done.

Stefan: Were you able to find Klaus?

Isobel: No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That a doppelgänger exists.

John: Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you.

Ella: we are not buying any of this.

She looks at Isobel

Elena: The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?

John: Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Victoria and Katherine are still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them.

Ella: And almost killed Damon and Stefan in the process.

Isobel gets up and moves towards me

Isobel: I have a safe house that I can take you two to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you.

Ella: You wanna help? Then get the hell out of my house.

**Martins Apartment:**

Damon opens the door. Bonnie and Jeremy are with him. He checks to see if he can enter.

Damon: Yep. Everybody's dead.

Damon enters the apartment. Luka's corpse is in the living room

Bonnie: We should pack up the grimoires. They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe.

Damon looks at Luka's corpse

Damon: You know, we could just get another match and cremate him.

Bonnie: Don't be disrespectful. Not to him.

Damon: Fine. I'll bury him.

Jeremy: What exactly are we looking for?

Bonnie: According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently.

Damon: I didn't know you and father witch were so close.

Bonnie: We weren't but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it.

Damon: Great. We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power.

Bonnie: You know where the witches were burned?

Damon: Did I forget to mention that?

Jeremy is reading one of the grimoires

Jeremy: Are we gonna have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?

Bonnie: Not exactly.

She looks at the shelf, closes her eyes and raises her hands. All of the books fall and one of them opens right in front of her. She takes it

Bonnie: It's this one.

Damon: Great. Grab the rest. Let's go.

**A house**

Isobel and her minion enter the house. She takes a bottle of "wine" from the bag

Isobel: Merci, Mon Cherie.

She feels that someone's here. She rushes over to the people and pushes them against the wall. It's Victoria and Katherine.

Katherine: Nice house.

Isobel: Nicest foreclosure in town.

Victoria and Katherine smile. Isobel laughs

Isobel: Come here.

They embrace each other

Isobel: It's good to see you, two.

Victoria: I hear you've been busy.

Isobel: Yes, I have. I've been busy making a deal with Klaus to save your life.

Isobel gives the bottle of wine to Victoria

Isobel: Here. A vintner I knew in Avignon.

Victoria takes it, puts a finger in it and tastes it

Victoria: He's tasty.

They are in the living room. Katherine pours blood from the bottle into wine glasses.

Katherine: So what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert house?

Isobel: John told me Rick was dating auntie vanilla. I got jealous.

Victoria: You have obviously got John wrapped around your finger if he invited you in the house.

Isobel: He thinks I'm helping him protect Elena, so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on.

Victoria: So tell me what you know.

Isobel: You were right. I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus, but I found my way to someone in his trusted circle. One of his witches.

Katherine: Klaus and his witches.

Isobel: He said that Klaus is willing to grant you two your freedom if we deliver the moonstone and the doppelgänger.

Victoria: I can get the moonstone.

Isobel: You know girls, you'd be betraying your Salvatore boys again.

Victoria: we were more than willing to play it their way if I had to, but they're floundering. Their witch has lost her powers, and they've used their only weapon to kill Elijah. If we stick with them, we're dead. You showing up changes everything.

They raise their glasses and drink.

**Boarding House**

Me, Elena, Stefan and Damon are in the library

Elena: Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgängers?

Stefan: Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning.

Damon: You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you.

Stefan: What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer.

Damon: Well, then we'll stay there.

Ella: So is that the plan? Neither of you will let me out of your sight again?

Damon: Let me know when you come up with a better one.

Ella: Fine. Then Damon I need a bodyguard we have to go to the Lockwood luncheon.

Elena: oh yeah.

Damon: As much as I would love to I have some stuff to do with Bonnie.

Ella: okay.

Stefan: I'll go with them, I'll look out for her.

Ella: Does that mean that you're taking her to the…

Damon: Shh

Victoria and Katherine join us.

Victoria: Don't get quiet on our account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell.

No one answers. Damon looks at Stefan

Katherine: Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? We delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me.

Damon: No, we have it.

Victoria: Where is it?

Damon: It's in a very safe place.

Katherine: We've been honest with you. Time to return the favor.

Damon: Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust.

I look at them and smile.

Victoria: Fine. Be that way.

They leave.

**Lockwood's mansion**

Carol is talking with Sheriff Forbes

Sheriff Forbes: The marshal hasn't been able to figure out what caused the fire at the scene, but he did find blood... no body, just blood.

Carol: You think vampires were involved?

Sheriff Forbes: I'm starting to assume the answer to that is always a yes.

Caroline interrupts them

Caroline: Mrs. Lockwood, uh, have you seen Matt? I thought he was working a catering shift at today's luncheon.

Carol: No, I haven't, honey. Sorry. But if you see him, could you ask if he's heard from Tyler?

Caroline: Yeah, of course. Um, still no word from him?

Carol: No. The note he left said he needed time to figure some things out, but I wish I knew where he was.

Caroline sees Stefan, Elena and me.

Caroline: Um, excuse me.

Caroline joins us.

Stefan: Hey. Any luck finding Matt?

Caroline: None. What if he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?

Stefan: No, we just gotta find him and make sure that doesn't happen. Do you have any idea where he would be?

Elena: I wish I did, but he wasn't really one to run.

Caroline: You know, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. You know, I was supposed to tell him at the right moment in the right way, and he was supposed to be ok with it because he loves me.

Ella: We'll help you find him. We just have to accept this thing for Jenna.

Caroline: All right. Well, call me when you're done, and I'll be out looking for him.

She leaves

**An abandoned house**

Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy arrive

Jeremy: Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?

Damon: Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned.

Bonnie: How do you know where the witches were burned?

Damon: 'Cause I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Victoria back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Victoria was.

Jeremy laughs. They stop in front of the house.

Jeremy: You sure it's the right place?

Damon nods. They enter the house and walk around. Suddenly, Damon is unable to move.

Damon: Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny.

Bonnie: I'm not doing anything.

Damon: I can't move.

Suddenly his skin burn

Damon: Oh, my ring's not working. Do something.

She concentrates and closes her eyes. Damon can move again

Bonnie: I don't think the witches like you being here.

Jeremy: I guess this is the right place.

Damon: I'm gonna go wait outside.

He leaves

**Boarding House**

Victoria and Katherine are in Damon's room. They are searching for the moonstone. Katherine goes through his closet while Victoria checks the fireplace. They haven't found it. In the bathroom Victoria goes to wash her hands in the bathroom. She starts to leave, but suddenly stops. She digs in the bowl of soap bars that Damon has and finds the moonstone. She takes it out and smiles.)

**A Street**

Alaric goes to his car. Isobel is here

Isobel: Hi, Rick.

Alaric: Isobel. What do you want?

Isobel: Just cleaning up some loose ends.

Alaric: Yeah, we don't have any loose ends.

Isobel: You may not. I do. I need to apologize to you.

Alaric: It's a little late for that.

Isobel: No, not for what I've done in the past. We're beyond that. Although I am sorry for outing you to your girlfriend. That was petty of me.

Alaric: Look, whatever jacked-up vampire amends that you're trying to make with me right now, I'm not interested.

Isobel: Of course not, because I compelled you to let me go. I realize that I don't wanna do what I have to do without you knowing how much I loved you and I did. I loved you so much. He's all yours.

A man is behind Alaric he puts his hands next to Alaric's head. He falls on the floor, unconscious. Isobel leaves, she seems regretful

**Abandoned House**

Damon is waiting outside

Damon: Wanna hurry it up in there?

The door closes

Damon: Screw you too, Emily. You know, you're all on your own in there.

He leaves. Bonnie and Jeremy are inside

Bonnie: Can you hand me the grimoire?

Jeremy: Are you sure about this?

Bonnie: Are you worried about me?

Jeremy: Yeah, of course I am.

She takes the grimoire and kisses him

Bonnie: I'm sure.

She opens the grimoire and sees a letter. She reads it. Voices are whispering around them

Jeremy: What is that?

Bonnie: Spirits of the witches who died here, I can feel them.

Jeremy: All right. What are they saying?

Bonnie: I can't tell.

She walks out of the room and down into the basement. Jeremy follows her.

Jeremy: Where are you going?

She stops in the basement.

Bonnie: Here. This is it. Help me set the candles.

She whispers have gotten louder

Jeremy: What the hell are they saying?

She concentrates and closes her eyes. She reopens them

Jeremy: What is it?

Bonnie: Nothing.

All the candles light up at the same time

Bonnie: They're ready

**Lockwood's mansion**

Everyone is sitting in one room. Carol is talking to them

Carol: And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers-Gilbert scholarship fund is Ella and Elena Gilbert.

Elena and I smile and we join Carol. John is upstairs. Isobel is here

John: What are you doing here?

Isobel: I'm creating a distraction.

Her face changes. She rushes over to John and bites him. Me and Elena are accepting the check.

Ella: The historical society was my mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by this gift.

Everyone hears a noise. They rush over to the source of the noise and see John, unconscious on the floor. Elena and I are about to follow them but Victoria and Katherine intercept us and puts their hands over our mouths.

Victoria: Nice dress. Mind if I borrow it?

She says to me before everything goes black.

Stefan is looking at John's body and sees the bite mark on his neck. Carol rejoins him

Carol: Please, let the sheriff do her job.

Sheriff Forbes rejoins them

Stefan: Uh, he's-he's bleeding. Is he ok?

Liz: Yeah, I got it. I got it.

She looks at John and turns to the crowd

Liz: You know what? Let's all back off. He just needs some air. Everything's fine.

Stefan goes in the other room, looking for us. He sees us but it's Victoria and Katherine posing as me and Elena

Stefan: You two ok?

Victoria: I'm calling Damon.

Stefan: Let's get out of here. Come on.

They're going to Elena's car. Victoria is on the phone. As Katherine is close behind.

Victoria: It's Isobel, Damon. It's gotta be.

Stefan: Tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body.

Victoria: You've got some serious explaining to do to the council about John being not so dead.

She hangs up. Stefan pushes her against the car

Stefan: Where the hell is she? Huh?

Katherine comes up behind and stabs him with a vervain syringe

Katherine: I'm sorry, Stef, but I can't have you following us.

Katherine tosses him into the shrubbery and they leave.

**Abandoned house**

Bonnie's eyes are closed. The voices around them keep getting louder. She begins to cry

Jeremy: Bonnie? You're scaring me.

She screams

Jeremy: Bonnie!

He tries to get closer to her but he's thrown against the wall. Bonnie's screaming louder. Jeremy can't get up. Suddenly all the voices stop. Jeremy gets up and rushes over to Bonnie. She's crying

Jeremy: You ok?

Bonnie: I did it.

He embraces her

Jeremy: It's okay.

**Lockwood's mansion**

Everybody's leaving.

Carol: I'm sorry for the scare. It was just a bad fall. Paramedics are on their way.

Everybody's out. Damon enters

Damon: Hey. How is he?

Liz: He's dead.

Damon looks at the body and sees the ring

Damon: He'll be fine in a couple hours.

Carol: What are you talking about? Damon, he's dead.

Damon: Well... Here's the thing. John's ring, it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity.

Carol: But he's not breathing. He has no pulse.

Damon: He will be. Trust me. We're gonna need a cover story... epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now I just have to get him out of here.

He leaves with John's body. Sheriff Forbes goes out. She's on the phone with one of her deputies

Sheriff Forbes: Yeah. It's a false alarm at the Lockwood's. Ok. Good. Thanks.

Matt's waiting for her at her car.

Matt: Sheriff Forbes.

Liz: Matt, what's wrong?

Matt: I wanna see Vicki's file.

Liz: What?

Matt: My sister, I want to see her file. I want to see how you covered up that she was killed by a vampire.

Liz: Matt, you need to calm down. You're upset. You don't know…

He catches her

Matt: Don't lie to me.

She catches him and puts him on the hood)

Liz: Matt, you need to calm down now.

**Boarding House**

Damon dumps John on the ground, he's still dead. He has blood on his hands and on his shirt. He goes in the bathroom and washes his hands. He takes off his shirt. His phone rings. He answers. It's Stefan.

Damon: Stefan? How'd I beat you all home? What?

He looks into the soap bowl. The moonstone's not there. He throws the bowl on the ground.

**Isobel's car**

Isobel's phone rings. It's Victoria. Me and Elena are in the back seats, unconscious.

Isobel: Are we good to go?

Victoria: I'm at your house, but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him all of 20 minutes to find out where you're staying.

Isobel: We'll be long gone before that.

Victoria: Good. How far are you?

Isobel: I'm sorry girls.

I start to wake up

Isobel: I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you.

She hangs up

**Isobel's house**

Victoria: He? He who?

They turn around. The warlock is here. They rush over him but he stops them with his powers. They scream and fall on the ground, unconscious.

**Caroline's house**

Caroline is on the porch. She's leaving a message to Matt

Caroline: Hey, Matt, if you're listening to this that means you've listened to the last 25 messages I've left you, which all say the same thing, so... call me.

Caroline enters the house. Matt's here

Caroline: You're here.

Matt: Your mom brought me here.

Caroline: My mom?

Matt: I accused her of covering up Vicki's death and she threatened to arrest me.

Caroline: Did you tell her anything else?

Matt: Nothing about you. I got the feeling she wasn't gonna believe anything I said, so I shut up. Then she brought me here to cool down, and then she got called away.

Caroline: Matt...

She gets closer to him but he steps back

Caroline: Why'd you stick around if you're still scared of me?

Matt: Because I need to know more about Vicki, about you.

Caroline: I'll tell you anything you wanna know.

**Abandoned house**

Bonnie and Jeremy are outside

Jeremy: All right, well, there has to be something in the grimoire to help us translate that chant.

Bonnie: It was just a warning.

Jeremy: Heh. What kind of warning?

Bonnie: It's not important.

Jeremy: Uh, look, it is important to me, ok?

Bonnie: It's a lot of power to have access to. They're just telling me to be careful with it.

Jeremy: Well, exactly how much power can you draw from a hundred dead witches?

She closes her eyes and concentrates. The leaves fly around them. The sky turns black and we can hear the thunder. She opens her eyes and the weather goes back to normal.

Bonnie: The answer to your question is a lot.

**Isobel's house**

Damon and Stefan arrive

Stefan: Think this is the house?

Damon: Better be. It's the nicest foreclosure in town.

They enter the house

Stefan: I got upstairs.

He goes upstairs. Damon looks at the rest of the house. Nobody's there. Damon sees Isobel's luggage. Stefan rejoins him

Damon: This is Isobel's stuff. It's definitely the right place.

Stefan: Where are they?

Damon: I don't know, Stefan. I'm going crazy but we can't we have to stay focused.

They leave

**Grove Hill Cemetery**

Isobel's car is parked. She goes out.

Isobel: Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me.

Elena and I get out of the car

Ella: So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Victoria and Katherine?

Isobel: If I was, I couldn't tell you.

Ella: So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now. Are you taking me to him?

They stop in front of a headstone

Elena: What is this?

It's Isobel's headstone

Isobel: My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughters.

Ella: What?

Isobel shrugs

Isobel: And instead you two got to meet the other part... The part that would betray her own flesh and blood.

Her phone rings. She answers. It's the warlock

Warlock: I have Victoria and Katherine and the moonstone. Is the doppelgänger safe?

Isobel: Yes.

Warlock: Then let her go.

Isobel: Let her go?

Warlock: Klaus has everything he needs for now. Your part is finished. You do what he compelled you to do.

Isobel: I'm done?

Warlock: You're done.

She hangs up

Ella: Who was that?

Isobel: I'm so sorry, Ella, Elena... That I was such a disappointment to you.

She takes off her necklace she screams and burn. Elena and I gasp shocked.

**Caroline's house**

Matt and Caroline are in the living room

Caroline: So after I hurt you in the woods, I made you forget and I promised myself I would stay away from you, but I-I couldn't... 'Cause I love you. I do. I love you, Matt, so much. God, I'm so sorry about what happened to Vicki. And I really wish you'd say something.

Matt: I'm all alone.

Caroline: No, you're not.

Matt: My mom doesn't care, my sister's dead, and all of my friends are liars, and you're a...

Caroline: I'm still me. I'm still me. It's just I'm just a little bit...

She sits down next to him but he gets up

Matt: Don't. No. This is too much. All of this is just too much. I don't want to know this.

Caroline: Tell me what I can do. Tell me what I can do. I... I want to help you.

Matt: You can make me forget. You've done it to me before.

Caroline: I don't-I don't think that that's...

Matt: Please make me forget, Caroline. I don't wanna look at you and see what I'm seeing right now.

Caroline: But maybe after...

Matt: Just make me forget, Caroline!

She cries

Caroline: Ok. Ok, Matt.

She gets up and takes his face in her hands

**Boarding House**

I am with Damon who is in the living room holding me tightly.

Damon: you okay.

Ella: I mean I never knew her but she was my birth mother now that she's gone I don't know. But I.

Damon: I understand.

Ella: Why do you think they let us go? Or me?

Elena is sitting with Stefan.

Damon: Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe.

Ella: He knows I'm not gonna run.

Damon: Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played, all of us.

He gets up and gets some papers and puts them on my legs.

Ella: What's this?

Damon: It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your names.

Elena: You're giving us your house?

Stefan: Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't.

Damon: Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out.

Ella: I won't leave you out.

He grins at me as John starts to wake up. Damon rushes over him and grabs him by his shirt

John: I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

Elena: Damon, let him go. Ella and I need to talk.

**Gilbert's house**

Jeremy is reading the grimoire. Bonnie rejoins him

Bonnie: I told you to not worry about that.

Jeremy: A warning. That's all you felt like telling me? This is some kind of warning, Bonnie. It says if you use too much of your powers at once, it'll kill you. How much would it take to kill an Original?

Bonnie: All of it.

Jeremy: No. I'm not gonna let you do that.

Bonnie: Jeremy, do you think I was born with these powers so I could float feathers and blow out candles? There's a reason I was called to do this.

Jeremy: No one's called to get themselves killed. Plus Ella and Elena aren't gonna let you die for her.

Bonnie: That's why you're not gonna tell them.

Jeremy: Do you even understand what you're saying right now?

Bonnie: It's not just for Ella, Jeremy. It's for you. It's for everyone. If I am the only one who can put an end to this, then it'll be my decision, no one else's. Mine.

She leaves

**Sherriff Forbes' car**

Matt rejoins Sheriff Forbes in her car

Matt: I did it. I drank that vervain stuff. I went over there, and I got her to tell me everything. Then I asked her to take it away.

Sheriff Forbes: Thank you, Matt. I know this isn't easy, but... I'm glad you told me what happened last night. I want you to tell me everything she said.

Matt: I feel like she died.

She cries

Sheriff Forbes: She did.

**Boarding house**

John, Elena and I are talking.

John: I always knew that Isobel, Victoria and Katherine were close. Three of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends.

Ella: If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?

John: Because I was there when she gave birth to you, two. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you two up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she'd help keep you two safe. I believed her. At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go.

We don't answer so he gets up. He looks sad.

Elena: You screw up everything, John. Everything you touch just falls apart. But you're the only parent I have left so maybe I can learn not to hate you.

John: Okay.

Ella: I can try, but it's going to take some time.

He smiles. Damon and Stefan are in the library.

Damon: Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked. She's locked and loaded.

Stefan: At least something went right today. Victoria and Katherine have no idea that Bonnie got her powers back and Isobel had no idea what you and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today. We're the only ones who know.

Damon: That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon.

Damon and Stefan raise their glasses of scotch and clink them together.

**Alaric's Apartment**

Victoria and Katherine wake up and sees the warlock casting a spell on someone sitting in a chair. There are two vases. One is full of blood; the other is empty and knocked over on its side. They start to get up. It's Alaric that is in the chair. He opens his eyes and gets up. The warlock bends down in a bow.

Victoria: Alaric?

They rush over to the door but they are trapped. Alaric goes towards her

Alaric/Klaus: Zdravei, Veronica.

He takes her face in his hands

Alaric/Klaus: I have missed you.

Victoria: Klaus!

Klaus turns to face Katherine and Alaric gives a smirk and the girls are scared.


	41. The Last Dance

This is one of my favourites I have written, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**The Last Dance**

**Alaric's apartment**

Klaus/Alaric opens the closet and takes out 2 shirts. Victoria and Katherine are tied to a chair

Klaus/Alaric: Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?

He shows the shirts to the girls.

Klaus/Alaric: Ok, bad, or badder?

Victoria: The dark colors suit you better.

Klaus/Alaric: Oh, thank you, honey. Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?

Katherine: The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house.

Klaus/Alaric: Ok, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzzkill.

Victoria: Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna.

Klaus/Alaric: Right. Ella and Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?

Katherine: That's it.

He gets closer to Victoria and touches her face. She seems afraid.

Klaus/Alaric: Oh, so jumpy.

Victoria: Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything that I know.

Klaus/Alaric: You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me.

She looks at him and he compels her

Victoria: They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger.

Klaus/Alaric: Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore.

Victoria: She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop.

Klaus/Alaric: Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that.

Katherine: Please, just kill us, Klaus, and be done with it.

Klaus/Alaric: And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your deaths are going to last at least half that long. Besides Katherine you could have not been running I was never coming for you.

He takes a knife from his pocket and compels Katherine.

Klaus/Alaric: I want you to take this knife... And stab your sister.

She takes the knife and stabs Victoria's thigh.

Klaus/Alaric: Now take it out.

She takes it out. Victoria's wound heals

Klaus/Alaric: Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again to your sister and if you get bored, switch to the other leg.

Victoria: Where are you going?

Klaus/Alaric: I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelgänger.

He kisses Victoria on the forehead

Klaus/Alaric: Oh, don't look so glum, Veronica. The fun is just beginning. (He turns to Katherine) Again.

He leaves. Katherine stabs Victoria again.

**Boarding House**

Me, Elena and Bonnie are with a lawyer. I am signing the papers

Lawyer: Please sign here and you sign here.

I take the pen

Ella: Okay.

Bonnie: So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?

Elena: For now. We as sole owner, are the only ones who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean.

Bonnie: Your own personal safe house.

Ella: That's the idea.

Bonnie: Wouldn't want to clean it.

Elena and I laugh. Stefan and Damon are waiting outside

Damon: You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?

Stefan: She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…

Damon: We just need to find him.

Stefan: Yeah.

Damon: Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?

Stefan: Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked.

Damon: Do you think he killed them?

Stefan: Victoria and Katherine? Probably.

Damon: It's not like she didn't have it coming.

I open the door and the lawyer leaves.

Ella: Thank you, Mr. Henry.

Stefan and Damon can't enter

Elena: I'm sorry. I completely forgot.

She looks at Stefan

Elena: Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?

Stefan: I would love to. Thank you.

He enters. Damon looks to me.

Damon: What are we, 12?

Ella: No, Damon you can come in if you obey to the owners of the house?

Damon: Yes.

Ella: Good, then Damon, please come in.

He enters and plants a kiss on my lips and I close the door.

Bonnie joins usand gives Elena her jacket and my bag.

Stefan: Wait, where are you going?

Ella: To school.

Stefan: Huh?

Damon: No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it.

Stefan: Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that.

Ella: Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner.

Bonnie: Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. Know how.

Elena: The way we see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that Ella can be. Come on.

Ella: I'll be fine Damon, I have Bonnie I'm safe with her.

I walk past him and kiss him and leave. Stefan looks at Damon.

Stefan: Wait, um, I'll come.

He leaves with us.

**Caroline's house**

Matt knocks on the door. Liz opens the door

Liz: Caroline left early for school.

Matt: I know. I came to see you. I don't know what to do. What to say, how to act around her.

Liz: You can't let on that you know.

Matt: She wants me to take her to the dance. What am I supposed to do?

Liz: Take her to the dance.

Matt: I'll never get away with it. She knows me too well, she'll figure it out.

Liz: Damn it, Matt, just do it. She's my daughter. She's my baby. I just, I need some time.

Matt: I know, but...

Liz: Look, if what Caroline told you is true, she's not the only one. The Salvatore's are vampires. The Gilbert family is in on it. Tyler Lockwood is God knows what.

Matt: A werewolf.

Liz: There's no one in this town I can trust. I just need to take a beat and figure out what to do.

Matt: That'll never fool her.

Liz: Yes, you will. As far as she knows, you don't remember anything. Buy me some time. Please, Matt.

**Mystic Falls' high school**

Everyone sits down. Elena takes the poster for the decade dance and I show Elena, who smiles then I pass it to her to show and shows it to Stefan with a smile. He says no. She passes it to me and I show it to Bonnie. She says yes. Elena and I look at Stefan with a smile as Alaric/Klaus arrives.

Alaric/Klaus: Hello, class. What are we learning today?

Dana: With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week.

Alaric/Klaus: Right. The sixties.

He sees me and looks at me for a while and turns to the board

Alaric/Klaus: The, uh, ahem...

He writes on the board

Alaric/Klaus: The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate.

Ella: Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman

Alaric/Klaus: Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Ella.

Caroline joins Dana but sees Matt.

Caroline: Hey, Dana. Um, can you take care of these?

Dana: Sure.

Caroline: Ok, thank you.

She gives her some posters and leaves. Caroline joins Matt.

Caroline: Hey

He kisses her

Caroline: What was that for?

Matt: Just practicing for tonight.

She laughs

Matt: So I... found a suit. If you still want me to be JFK tonight.

Caroline: Perfect.

Bonnie and Jeremy are in the cafeteria

Jeremy: Did you tell Ella and Elena what it's going to take for you to do that Klaus spell?

Bonnie: No, and you're not, either.

Jeremy: Well, they gotta know you can't do it.

Bonnie: You don't know I can't. Have a little faith in me.

Jeremy: That's not fair. You can't harness the power of a hundred dead witches. It'll kill you.

Bonnie: Shh! We don't know that for certain. You promised to keep my secret, I'm trusting you. I'm going through with this, and if you tell anyone, I swear...

Jeremy: What? What are you gonna do?

Me and Elena join them.

Elena: Hey, Jer. How you doing? Are you ok at the house alone with John?

Jeremy: It's not ideal.

He gets up

Ella: You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?

Jeremy: It looks like she's staying on campus. Look I'm- I'm late for class

He leaves. Elena and I sit down with Bonnie

Ella: What's going on?

Bonnie: I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight.

Elena: Oh.

We laugh. Dana joins us.

Dana: Hey, Ella, there you are. Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight.

Bonnie: Tell him she has a boyfriend.

Dana: You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus.

Ella: I'm sorry, what did you just say?

Dana: His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot.

Bonnie looks around them

Bonnie: Where is he? Is he here?

Dana: I don't know.

Bonnie: She's being compelled.

Dana: But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?

**Boarding House**

Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Elena and I are in the living room.

Damon: So we go to the dance, we find him.

Stefan: Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like.

Damon: Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply.

Stefan: He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school.

Someone knocks on the door. Alaric/Klaus enters and he looks at me funny. What's wrong with him.

Damon: There you are.

Alaric/Klaus: Sorry I'm late.

Damon: Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move.

Ella: Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?

Bonnie: Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him.

Alaric/Klaus: That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around.

Damon: Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he...

He rushes over Bonnie but she throws him on the other side of the room with her powers, without touching him

Stefan: Well, I was impressed.

Bonnie: It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Ella. I know I can.

**Alaric's apartment**

Alaric/Klaus: Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill.

Victoria's legs are bleeding

Victoria: That's terrible.

The warlock is in the kitchen

Alaric/Klaus: We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox.

He opens a drawer

Alaric/Klaus: Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?

He looks at the shirts and sees that there's something under. He opens it and sees a lot of weapons to kill vampires

Alaric/Klaus: Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again?

Katherine: He's the local vampire hunter.

Alaric/Klaus: Ahh. Well, that explains the clothing.

Maddox: All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon.

He gives him a glass. Alaric/Klaus takes it

Alaric/Klaus: I knew there was something about him I liked. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch.

Maddox: If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it.

Alaric/Klaus: In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean.

Victoria and Katherine are listening to them.

Maddox: No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it.

Alaric/Klaus: You mean like provoking her to death?

Maddox: Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will.

Alaric/Klaus: How? He's human.

Maddox: I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you.

Alaric/Klaus looks at the girls. They lower their heads.

**Caroline's house**

Caroline is all dressed up. Liz arrives

Caroline: There you are! You almost missed me. How do I look?

Liz: Jackie O?

Caroline laughs

Caroline: Duh.

Liz: You look good.

Caroline: Thanks. Is everything ok?

Liz: Uhh, just some work stress.

Caroline: Well, you work too much.

Matt knocks on the door. Caroline laughs and opens the door

Caroline: Mr. President.

Matt: Hey.

Caroline: Hi.

She tries to kiss him but he looks at the sheriff and goes back. Caroline laughs

Matt: Sheriff.

Caroline: Sorry.

Liz: Have fun.

Caroline: We will.

Matt looks at the sheriff and leaves.

**Boarding House**

Me and Elena are in Stefan's bedroom. She's looking through some boxes

Ella: Ok, so what do you think? Twiggy or sexy hippy?

Elena: Twiggy deffinately. You sure your okay with going?

Ella: Yeah, Bonnie can do it I believe her, I was just hoping all this Klaus stuff was not real. Anyway I got to get ready.

Elena: hey, it's going to be fine.

I smile and leave Stefan's room to get ready. I am in Damon's bathroom blow drying my hair. I feel a pair of familiar arms wrap around me. I smile at Damon in the mirror.

Ella: hey.

Damon: I love it when you do that?

Ella: do what?

Damon: smile, you haven't smiled much lately.

Ella: well after tonight when Klaus is gone it will be all smiles from here.

Damon: sure you want to do this?

Ella: don't really have a choice.

Damon: yes you do.

Ella: anyway enough of the doom and gloom I have to get ready.

Damon smirks.

Damon: you know I like you like that.

He points to me naked in my towel.

Ella: well then I will have all the boys swooning, you might have some competion.

Damon: you see no one competes with me.

Ella: don't worry because I already won.

He kisses me and I walk back into his room. About an hour later I am dressed in my Twiggy costume and am ready. Of course Damon isnt dressed by he still looks hot in his all black get up.

Damon: well don't you look hot.

Ella: why thank you Mr Salvatore.

Damon: ready to go?

I nod.

Ella: I love you Damon.

Damon: Love you too.

Ella: once tonight is over I want you to say that again to me.

Damon: Any time tonight I will.

Ella: it will make me not as nervous.

**Mystic Falls' high school**

It's the decade dance. Everyone's dancing. Alaric/Klaus arrive, dance and rejoins Dana and her date

Dana: Nice outfit, Mr. Saltzman. Totally far out.

Alaric/Klaus: Thank you, Dana. Thank you. Now who is your date?

Chad: It's Chad, Mr. Saltzman, from third period.

Alaric/Klaus: Chad, of course. How would you and your friends like to earn a little extra credit?

Bonnie and Jeremy are outside

Jeremy: Wait.

He takes off his ring

Jeremy: Look, I, um, I want you to have this.

Bonnie: If you're asking me to go steady, I think that was the fifties.

Jeremy: No, I'm serious, Bonnie.

Bonnie: The ring won't work on me, Jeremy.

Jeremy: But it was made by a witch.

Bonnie: To protect from the supernatural, not for someone who is.

Jeremy: Well, I have to do something. I can't just... I can't just let you get yourself killed.

Bonnie: Just because a bunch of dead witches gave me a warning doesn't mean I'm going to die.

Jeremy: So you're saying there's a 50-50 shot you won't? Look, I'm sorry. But... you know I don't have the best luck in the girlfriend department.

Bonnie: Hey. Listen, I... I can't explain it. But I can feel them. I'm empowered, Jeremy, I can do this. I know I can. I'm strong enough.

She embraces him and sees Damon.

Bonnie: Damon.

Damon: Evenin'

We all enter the dance together.

Ella: Hey you two. Oh, you look nice.

I embrace Bonnie.

Bonnie: You too.

Damon: You guys ready to do this?

Everyone is dancing. Dana goes on the stage

Dana: Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight.

Me, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon stop in front of the stage.

Dana: This is for Ella. From Klaus.

A song starts playing. I am scared.

Damon: hey, its okay.

Damon says holding me tightly.

Damon: That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us.

Elena: I know everyone here.

I am looking around.

Ella: yeah I don't see anyone I don't know.

Stefan: Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is.

Damon: It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us.

Damon takes my arm and we walk to the dance floor.

Bonnie: Good idea.

She takes Jeremy's arm

Jeremy: No, no, I really don't feel like dancing.

Bonnie: Too bad.

They go on the dance floor. Damon sees Alaric/Klaus

Damon: There's Ric. Come with me.

I hold onto Damon's arm as we make out way to Ric.

Alaric/Klaus: Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted.

Damon: I'm not impressed.

Alaric/Klaus: No?

Damon: Let me know if you see anything out of whack.

He leaves with me holding on tightly.

Jeremy and Bonnie are dancing as Damon and I are dancing. I see Caroline and Matt arriving.

Ella: Caroline's here. They don't know what's going on. We have to tell her.

Stefan: I'm on it.

Stefan and Elena leave to talk to Caroline.

Damon: How you doing?

Ella: Um, freaking out a bit. You?

Damon: Cool as a cucumber. Come on, remember the last decade dance? The vampires were all, "ahh!" And you were all, "aahh!"

Ella: Right. And you won.

Damon: Yes! We did.

He makes some moves with her

Ella: You're good at this. I remember you were going to show me some moves.

Damon: I've got moves you've never seen.

Ella: aha, I bet you do.

Damon: don't worry ease up I wont let anyone hurt you.

Ella: okay just a little scared.

Matt and Caroline are in the dance floor

Caroline: Dance with me.

Matt: I'm a really bad dancer.

She laughs and takes his arm

Caroline: I know better than that.

They dance.

Caroline: What?

Matt: You look really pretty tonight.

Stefan and Elena join them.

Stefan: Hey, guys.

Matt: Hey, man, what's up?

Stefan: Hey. Do you mind if I steal your date for a moment?

Elena: Matt mind for a dance.

Matt: No, not at all.

Matt takes Elena's hand and Stefan dances with Caroline

Caroline: What's wrong?

Stefan: Klaus is here.

Caroline: What?!

Stefan: Yeah.

Caroline: Where?

Stefan: We have no idea. But keep your eye out for anything that might be weird, ok?

Bonnie and Jeremy are dancing. Damon joins them.

Damon: May I?

Jeremy looks at him and leaves. Damon dances with Bonnie

Bonnie: You heard Jeremy and me talking, didn't you?

Damon: Is it true?

Bonnie: Yes.

Damon: The part about you having a 50-50 shot of surviving? Is that true?

Bonnie: He was upset. I didn't want him to worry.

Damon: So you lay it out on the line for Ella, no matter what.

Bonnie: No matter what.

Damon: Good.

Bonnie: You can't tell her.

Damon: Your secret's safe with me, but I mean... With all that power, is there no way to increase your odds?

Bonnie: Careful, Damon. I might start to think you actually care.

Damon: We wouldn't want that.

I find Jeremy and he looks at Bonnie and Damon.

Ella: What are they up to?

Jeremy: Who knows?

Ella: Is there something going on, Jer? You ok?

Jeremy: Fine. I'm fine.

He leaves. Stefan and Elena join me.

Elena: Everything all right?

Ella: I'm not sure.

Jeremy is in the hallway. Stefan joins him.

Stefan: Jeremy. What are you doing? Elena and Ella think we should stick together.

Jeremy: Yeah, I'm fine. I've got my ring. It's... it's Bonnie.

Stefan: What is it? Hey, you got something on your mind, spit it out.

Jeremy: If Bonnie takes on Klaus, channeling all that energy's going to kill her.

Stefan: What?

Jeremy: But she doesn't want Elena or Ella to know, 'cause if they know, their gonna try to stop her. And it's Ella that could turn up dead, so. What am I supposed to do?

Elena comes up to me as I am with Bonnie.

Elena: I need to talk to you. Ella you need to come.

We leave. Damon's looking at us. Bonnie looks at him. Stefan joins Damon.

Stefan: Come here, come here, come here. Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission.

Damon: Oh, great. Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena. Who is now telling Ella.

Stefan: Yeah, I told her.

Elena and Bonnie are outside with me.

Elena: How could you not tell me?

Ella: what is going on?

Elena: if Bonnie uses too much power she could die.

Ella: no way, Bonnie why didn't you tell us?

Bonnie: 'Cause I knew how'd you react

Elena: No. No way, it's not an option.

Bonnie: It's our only option.

Ella: Then we'll find another way, ok? Bonnie, you're not dying to save my life.

Bonnie: I have the power to save you! If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more.

Ella: I can't let you.

Bonnie: Just answer one question. if the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?

Elena and I don't answer.

Bonnie: So you know why I have to.

Ella: No. No!

Jeremy is in the hallway. Chad and two other students join him.

Jeremy: What's going on, guys?

Chad: You ok, Gilbert? You don't look so good.

Jeremy: Dude, seriously? Wrong day, wrong guy.

They start fighting. The two other boys punch Jeremy. Stefan and Damon arrive. One of the guys shoots a stake at Damon with a crossbow

Damon: Hey idiots! Let me guess... Klaus says hi?

They have weapons. Stefan rushes over them and fights them. Damon catches another boy and is about to kill him

Stefan: No, no, no, no, don't kill him. He's compelled.

Damon: So?

Stefan: So, the whole thing's a distraction. Go find Ella, Bonnie and Elena. I got this. Go.

Damon throws the guy against the lockers and leaves. Alaric/Klaus joins me Bonnie and Elena outside.

Alaric/Klaus: Ella!

Elena: What is it?

Alaric/Klaus: He has Jeremy.

Elena: What?

Bonnie: What?!

Alaric/Klaus: Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on.

We follow him in the school. They're running in the hallway

Ella: Ok, so where are you taking us?

Alaric/Klaus: Just a little further.

Elena: Wait... Something's not right.

Bonnie: Where's Jeremy?

They stop. He laughs

Alaric/Klaus: I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, uchh. Not my decade.

He laughs

Alaric/Klaus: I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz.

Ella: Alaric. Are you on vervain?

Alaric/Klaus: Now why would you ask me that question, Ella?

Elena: He's being compelled.

Alaric/Klaus: Nope. Try again.

Ella: What's going on?

Alaric/Klaus: Ok, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric.

Ella: Klaus.

Alaric/Klaus: Surprise!

Ella: Oh, no. No, it's not possible.

Alaric/Klaus: Just relax, Ella. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight.

He looks at Bonnie.

Alaric/Klaus: But you are.

She throws him against the wall with her powers. He gets up.

Alaric/Klaus: Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that.

He rushes over her so she throws him against a display case. He laughs

Alaric/Klaus: By all means... Fire away!

He gets up

Alaric/Klaus: If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy.

Bonnie: Go. Run. Run!

They run. Bonnie closes the doors with her powers. Damon joins us.

Damon: What happened?

Ella: Klaus is in Alaric's body.

Damon: What?

Bonnie: He's possessing it or something.

He looks at me and Elena.

Damon: Go find Stefan. Now you two.

Elena: Okay.

Damon: Now.

We leave and Damon and Bonnie are alone

Damon: Can you kill him?

Bonnie: He's got some kind of protection spell on him.

Damon: You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it.

Bonnie: I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me.

Damon: No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?

Me and Elena are on the dance floor, looking all around her. Caroline sees us. She's with Matt

Caroline: Hey! Are you ok?

Ella: Um...Yeah. I'm just... I'm looking for Stefan.

I see him

Caroline: Seriously, what's wrong?

Elena: Uh, just, um, just stay with Matt, ok?

We leave to rejoin Stefan.

Matt: What was that about?

Caroline: Oh, you know, just same old drama.

Bonnie is in the hallway, alone. She enters the cafeteria. Alaric/Klaus is sitting in a chair, a knife on his hand.

Alaric/Klaus: What took you so long? Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?

She breaks his wrist with her powers. He pops them back into place

Alaric/Klaus: The hard way. Got it.

He gets up. She breaks his shoulder with her powers. He groans

Alaric/Klaus: What? You'd kill your favorite history teacher?

Bonnie: It's what Alaric would want. And he'd want you to suffer first.

Her nose bleeds

Alaric/Klaus: Look at you.

She wipes her nose

Alaric/Klaus: Is that all you got?

Bonnie: Let's find out.

Me Elena and Stefan are running in the hallway, Damon rejoins them.

Damon: There you are.

Ella: What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?

Damon: She's doing what she has to do.

Elena: What?

Stefan: Where is she?

Damon: Stefan, let her do this.

Stefan: Damn it, Damon, where is she?!

Bonnie is still fighting Alaric/Klaus with her powers. Her nose is bleeding a lot. Me, Elena and Stefan. Bonnie shuts the doors so they can't come in.)

Ella: Bonnie, no!

Bonnie fights Alaric/Klaus. Elena and I scream. Stefan tries to open the doors but he can't. Bonnie looks at me and Elena with a smile and then she falls on the floor. Everything stops. We rush in and go over to Bonnie.

Ella: No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey.

I take Bonnie in her arms. Stefan looks around them. Alaric/Klaus is gone.

Ella: Stefan, she's not breathing!

I cry as Elena stands there not moving.

Ella: Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!

Stefan: It's too late. I'm sorry.

Elena begins to cry I am crying hysterically.

Ella: No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Damon arrives

Damon: Stefan, get them out of here. I'll deal with the body.

Elena: What do you mean, deal with it?

Damon: The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death.

Ella: This is Bonnie!

Damon looks at Stefan then to me

Damon: Get them home. Now. So I can clean this up.

Stefan catches me and Elena and helps us up.

Stefan: Hey, hey, hey.

Ella: No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?

Damon: I'll find him.

I get up and look at Bonnie's body, crying and screaming. Stefan takes us and we leave. Alone, Damon closes Bonnie's eyes. Damon puts Bonnie's body in the trunk. Jeremy joins him.

Jeremy: Damon! Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Ella and Elena, where's Bonnie?

Damon: We need to have a little talk.

**Boarding House**

Me and Elena are next to the chimney. I am in shock and haven't moved Elena is in hysterics now.

Stefan: Hey. Here, drink this.

Elena: I can't.

Stefan: Yeah. Yeah, you can. Please drink this.

Elena takes the glass but cries. Damon arrives. I look at Damon with puffy eyes but still no movement.

Elena: What did you do with her?!

He looks at Stefan

Damon: Will you please calm her down?

Elena: Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you.

Damon: Please calm down.

Elena: You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?

Damon: Yes. Yes, I knew.

Elena slaps him. I blink several times to see what just happened.

Damon: You need tow need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it.

**Abandoned house**

Bonnie is laying on the floor. Jeremy is lighting candles. She wakes up. He rushes over and embraces her. They laugh with joy.

**Boarding House**

Damon: She cast a spell. Bonnie's ok.

He comes over to me and picks me up, I'm taking in what I just heard. We go up the stairs and he lays me on the bed. I finally speak.

Ella: You know, you could have told me.

Damon: he had to believe it, Klaus was ahead of us but by doing this, this means that we are the ones a step ahead. I'm sorry I had to do it, but I had no time to tell you.

**Abandoned house**

Jeremy has his laptop on his legs

Jeremy: You sure it's safe here?

Bonnie: Yeah, I'm sure.

He takes something from his bag

Bonnie: What is that?

Jeremy: It is MiFi. If we're gonna be stuck here, then we might as well have Internet.

Bonnie: You don't have to stay down here with me.

Jeremy: Hey, look, I'm not letting you out of my sight.

Bonnie: I... I need you to talk to Elena for me. Tell her how sorry I am for what Damon and I had to do.

Jeremy: Well, um... Why don't you tell her yourself?

He turns the laptop so Bonnie can see Elena thanks to the webcam.

**Boarding House**

Elena is talking with Bonnie via webcam

Elena: Bonnie!

Bonnie: Elena, Elena, I'm so sorry.

Elena: It's ok, it's ok. I just needed to see you for myself.

Bonnie's crying

Bonnie: There wasn't enough time for me to tell you. I'm so sorry.

Elena: It's ok, seriously. Damon explained it all. We arent mad.

Damon and I are still in his room.

Ella: Damon. I do not want Bonnie to die for me.

Damon: We need to kill Klaus, Elena. Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do it.

Ella: We'll find another way.

Damon: I hope so.

Ella: Look, Elena shouldn't have hit you.

Damon: she was upset and she has quite an arm too.

Ella: yeah, she does you don't want to get on her bad side.

Damon: Ella,  
there's one more thing let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you.

I just smile at him.

Ella: I'm just going to get some water.

Damon: ok.

Once I leave his room I rush down stairs quietly without making a sound I walk down to the basement and open the cellar I look at Elijah's body and remove the dagger. I sit down next to the body.


	42. Klaus

**Klaus**

**Boarding House**  
I am still waiting for Elijah to wake up. Suddenly he wakes up. I rush over to him. He's in shock when he sees me

Ella: Elijah.  
Elijah: Veronica!

**England, 1492 - A House**  
Trevor is speaking with a woman. He joins Elijah

Elijah: Ah, good evening, Trevor. I am pleased you could join us.  
Trevor: I could not miss the birthday celebration.  
Elijah: No, considering the gift you claim to bear. Where is this mystery girl of which you speak?  
Trevor: Right this way.

Elijah follows him. They join Victoria and Katherine

Trevor: My dear.  
Veronica: Hello.

Elijah is in shock.

**Boarding house**  
Ella: Elijah! It's me, it's Ella.  
Elijah: Oh, my God.

**England, 1492 - A house**  
Elijah: Forgive me. You remind me of someone.

Trevor: Veronica, Katerina, may I introduce the lord Elijah.

Victoria takes his hand and bows, then Katherine does the same.

Veronica: Pleasure, my lord.  
Elijah: The pleasure's mine. Veronica, Katerina.  
Katerina: pleasure lord Elijah.

He kisses their hands.

**Boarding house**  
He closes his eyes. I get closer but his body spazzes. He gets up.

Elijah: I can't- I can't breathe! What's happening to me?

He rushes over the door but stammers against the doorway. I rush over to him and hold him up.

Elijah: I can't... I can't be in this house.  
Ella: You're not invited in.  
Elijah: Then get me out of here.

He slams into another wall and disappears. I run after him and goes to the front door. Elijah is outside. He tries to enter but he can't enter.

Elijah: What happened?  
Ella: Shh!

I show him that Stefan and Damon can hear and I whisper.

Ella: I'll tell you. Not here. Can I trust you?

He whispers too

Elijah: Can I trust you?

I give him the dagger. He takes it. Damon is in his bedroom and Ella isn't there. He walks out in the hall. Where he sees Stefan and Elena.

Damon: Ella!  
Stefan: Hey.  
Elena: Hey.  
Damon: Have you seen Ella?  
Elena: no she not here.  
Damon: No.  
Stefan: don't worry we'll find her. She might just be out,  
Damon: she shouldn't be not with Klaus out there.  
Elena: Damon calm down we will find her, ill try calling her.

Elena gets out her phone.

Elena: Hey, it's me. Where are you? Call me.

She hangs up. Stefan notices the basement door is open. They rush over to it. Damon follows him so does Elena. Arriving at the cellar they see that Elijah's not here.

Damon: No, she didn't.

**Alaric's apartment**  
Klaus/Alaric is at the door with Maddox. Victoria is making coffee

Maddox: I'll be back as soon as I can  
Klaus/Alaric: Yes, do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get.

Maddox leaves. Klaus/Alaric closes the door

Katherine: Where is he going?  
Klaus/Alaric: To retrieve me. So I can get out of this bad hair-do.  
Victoria: Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?  
Klaus/Alaric: Well, the full moon is almost upon us.

He puts the moonstone on the table.

Klaus/Alaric: I've killed the witch, I have the moon stone, and the doppelgänger is waiting in the wings. Ohh, I am ready to break this curse.  
Victoria: And why would you do that here? There's so many people that would try to stop you.  
Klaus/Alaric: Because I have to. It's the birth place of the doppelgänger.  
Katherine: we didn't realize that was a requirement.  
Klaus/Alaric: Well, how could you? You two betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details. But I did find your birth place and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Ella isn't as stupid as you were.  
Victoria: She won't run. She'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt.  
Klaus/Alaric: And that's exactly what I'm counting on.

He compels them.

Klaus/Alaric: You can't leave until I tell you to.

He leaves.

**Ella's Car**  
I park my car. Elijah is next to me. He's drinking blood from a blood bag.

Ella: You look better.  
Elijah: Where did you get the dagger?  
Ella: I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word.  
Elijah: Your ability to make demands has long passed.  
Ella: No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours.  
Elijah: And why should I even consider this?  
Ella: The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you.

My phone rings. I answer. It's Damon.

Damon: Where are you? Are you okay?  
Ella: Yes, I'm fine.  
Damon: Where's Elijah?  
Ella: He's right here.  
Damon: Where? I'm on my way.  
Ella: No, Damon, Elijah and I need some time alone.  
Damon: Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus.  
Ella: Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself.  
Damon: You can't do this alone.  
Ella: It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch.

I hang up. Elijah holds his hand out and give him my phone.

**Boarding house**  
Elena: Did she just hang up on you?  
Damon: She did.  
Stefan: She's lost it.  
Elena: If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her.  
Damon: Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her.  
Elena: She'll kill herself in the process. Ella is looking for another way.  
Damon: Her way's going to get her killed. So we need to find her and stop her.

**Ella's car**  
Ella: He's here.  
Elijah: Klaus is here?  
Ella: He's taken over Alaric's body.  
Elijah: Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks.  
Ella: Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him.  
Elijah: Yes, I do.

**England, 1492 - A house**  
Elijah is with Veronica, Katerina is off somewhere.

Veronica: So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?  
Elijah: Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance.

Elijah sees someone coming down the stairs

Elijah: Here he is.

Klaus is hidden by the crowd. Veronica is looking for him. She finally sees him. He joins them.

Elijah: Veronica, may I introduce to you the lord Niklaus.

Klaus kisses her hand.

Klaus: Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus.

He smiles.

**Lockwood's mansion**  
Elijah knocks on the door. Carol opens it.

Carol: Elijah, Ella! What are you doing here? What happened?  
Elijah: I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help.  
Carol: Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I—

He compels her.

Elijah: It won't take but a minute of your time.

She smiles.

Carol: Of course. Anything you need.  
Elijah: Thank you.

They enter.

Elijah: Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing.  
Carol: Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet.  
Elijah: Wonderful.

She goes upstairs.

Ella: How did you know she's not on vervain?

Elijah: 'Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment.

He goes upstairs.

**Boarding House**  
Elena picks up her phone its Jenna. Damon is in the living room too.

Elena: Hello?  
Jenna: Hey, Where are you, where's Ella and Jeremy? No one's answering their phones.  
Ella: Ah, no Ella's out with Damon and Jeremy is with Bonnie. Sorry everything ok.  
Jenna: Yeah Ella left me all these weird messages telling me to stay away from Rick. What's going on?  
Elena: It's really hard to explain over the phone, but, we were hoping that you could stay on campus for a little while longer.  
Jenna: Oh, that's kinda hard to do from my kitchen.  
Elena: Wait, you're home?  
Jenna: Yeah. I'm supposed to meet Rick at the grill for lunch, to talk.  
Elena: Jenna, whatever you do, do not meet Alaric at the grill. I'm going to come over right now and I'll explain everything.

She hangs up and looks at Stefan, who's pouring himself a drink.

Stefan: hey want me to come with you?  
Elena: yes if you don't mind.

**Lockwood's mansion**  
Elijah and me are sitting on the living room. Elijah is wearing one of Mayor Lockwood's suits.

Elijah: So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us.  
Ella: No. I'm sorry.  
Elijah: And Veronica and Katerine? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died.  
Ella: Klaus took them. We think that she may be dead.  
Elijah: I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for them after what they did.  
Ella: I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him.  
Elijah: I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus.

**England, 1492 - A house**  
Klaus: From where have you come, Veronica?  
Veronica: I'm new to town with my sister, my lord.

Elijah looks at Klaus with a smile

Elijah: Veronica is from Bulgaria.  
Klaus: Zdravei, Veronica.

She laughs.

Veronica: Very good.

Klaus looks at Elijah.

Klaus: Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her.  
Elijah: No not at all. Happy Birthday, brother.

Klaus smiles and leaves with Veronica.

**Lockwood's mansion**  
Elijah: Yes. Klaus is my brother.  
Ella: I heard that. I'm still processing.  
Elijah: Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is "O.M.G."

He drinks some tea.

**Alaric's apartment**  
Victoria and Katherine are bored. Katherine opens a cupboard and finds a bottle of bourbon. She takes it and smiles at her sister. She opens it, drinks but hears someone. Veronica hearing this person who is Damon outside tries to open the door but can't. Damon opens the door.

Victoria: Thank God.  
Damon: Thought you two might be dead.  
Katherine: Unfortunately not.

**Gilbert's house**  
Elena and Stefan come through the door and see Jenna.

Elena: Hey, Jenna. Thank you so much for not going to the grill.  
Jenna: Um…  
Elena: No, listen. I can explain.

Elena looks Jenna's shoulder and sees Klaus/Alaric's here.

Klaus/Alaric: Hi, Elena, Stefan. How's it going?

**Lockwood's house**  
Ella: There's a whole family of Originals?  
Elijah: My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children.  
Ella: So your parents were human?  
Elijah: Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Ella. Just know. We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created.  
Ella: Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?  
Elijah: I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come.

Elijah and I leave the room.

**Alaric's apartment**

Katherine: What are you doing here?

Damon: I figured you two still might be kicking. Alaric-Klaus was blending way too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching.

He shows them two vials.

Victoria: Is that...?  
Damon: Vervain? Your salvation.  
Katherine: It's not going to undo anything.  
Damon: There's always a loophole. Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was ok to leave?

They don't' answer.

Damon: You can't say. Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?  
Katherine: No.  
Damon: There's your loophole. Drink this and it'll prevent any further compulsion.

Victoria comes closer to take it but he doesn't give it to her.

Victoria: Give it to us.  
Damon: Answer one question first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?  
Victoria: I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus, so we were looking out for ourselves.  
Damon: And where did that get you? Here.

He throws her the phial and the other to Katherine.

Damon: Be careful with that. If he finds out you have that, you're never getting out of here.

They drink and cough.

Damon: You owe me. And I will collect.

He leaves and closes the door.

**Gilbert's house**  
Klaus/Alaric is chopping some food with a big knife. Jenna, Elena and Stefan are looking at him.

Klaus/Alaric: You know, I find chopping... Calming. The feel of the blade in the hand.  
Jenna: I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on.  
Klaus/Alaric: Well, would you like to tell her, Stefan, or should I?  
Jenna: Tell me what?  
Klaus/Alaric: Do you believe in vampires, Jenna? No?

He laughs.

Klaus/Alaric: Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating.  
Jenna: Why are we talking about this?  
Klaus/Alaric: Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it.

He laughs

Jenna: Are you joking?  
Klaus/Alaric: Not at all. How about you, Stefan? Elena? Are you a fan of vampires?  
Stefan: In literature. Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it.  
Klaus/Alaric: Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course.  
Jenna: Werewolves. Werewolves. Now I know you're joking.  
Klaus/Alaric: You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the Moon and vampires bound by the Sun. Isn't that right, Stefan? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it.

**Lockwood's mansion**  
Me and Elijah are walking outside

Elijah: So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned.  
Ella: That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from.  
Elijah: Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance.  
Ella: So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?  
Elijah: Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?

He smiles.

Ella: What's so funny?

**England, 1492 - A bedroom**  
Klaus is sitting on a chair. A woman is in front of him. Elijah's here too. He shows him a parchment.

Elijah: Look. A Roman parchment.  
Klaus: I remember etching this scroll. Well, I was quite blistered from drink.  
Elijah: Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings.  
Klaus: Not the African carvings? 'Cause I was quite proud of those.  
Elijah: The Aztec. Who can resist a shaman?

Klaus laughs

Klaus: Yes.

**Lockwood's mansion**  
Ella: I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?  
Elijah: Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it.  
Ella: But why?  
Elijah: Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout.  
Ella: So it's not Aztec at all?  
Elijah: The curse of the Sun and the Moon... is fake. It doesn't exist.  
Ella: What?

**Gilbert's house**

Alaric/Klaus, Elena, Jenna and Stefan are sitting at the table

Klaus/Alaric: Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy, but... vampires are real. Would you care for some more wine?

He gets up to get a bottle of wine.

Jenna: Get out.  
Klaus/Alaric: Excuse me?  
Jenna: I don't know what it is you're trying to do or why you're saying these things, but…  
Klaus/Alaric: Jenna…  
Jenna: I said get out!

Stefan gets up

Stefan: You heard her.  
Klaus/Alaric: I'm afraid I don't want to.  
Jenna: Fine! I'll go.

Klaus/Alaric catches the knife

Klaus/Alaric: You're not going anywhere.

Stefan catches him and pushes him against the wall with his super speed and puts the knife on his throat

Jenna: Stefan!  
Stefan: elena, Jenna, get out of here now!  
Klaus/Alaric: You can't kill me, Stefan.  
Stefan: Watch me!  
Jenna: Stefan!  
Klaus/Alaric: I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?  
Stefan:, go.  
Jenna: But you're… you…

He looks at her. His face has changed

Stefan: I said go!

elena and Jenna run out of the house

Klaus/Alaric: Kill me. Just remind Ella how easy it will be for me to get my revenge if she tries to stop me from breaking this curse.

Stefan punches him in the face and once Klaus/Alaric is on the floor, he kicks him in the stomach. He throws the knife on the floor and leaves.

**Lockwood's mansion**  
Elijah: Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years.  
Ella: But if there's no curse...  
Elijah: There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus.  
Ella: What are you talking about?  
Elijah: Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope.

My phone keeps vibrating in Elijah's pocket

Ella: What is this curse?

The phone is still vibrating

Elijah: Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please.

He gives her the phone. I answer. It's Elena.

Ella: elena… what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Ok, I'll be right there.

I hang up and looks at Elijah.

Ella: Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her.  
Elijah: I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement.  
Ella: She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word.  
Elijah: That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it.  
Ella: Thank you.

I run to my car. Elijah looks at me.

**England, 1492 **  
Elijah and Katerina are outside. She's running and laughing

Veronica: You have to chase me!

He runs after her but stops. She laughs

Veronica: You're meant to catch me.  
Elijah: But if I catch you, the game will be over.  
Veronica: Thank you for entertaining me.  
Elijah: You looked lonely inside, so I took pity on you. Where's your sister?

She sits down.

Veronica: Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night. And as for Katerina I have no idea.  
Elijah: Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own.  
Veronica: He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose.  
Elijah: And yet...  
Veronica: I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all.  
Elijah: Many a union has been built on much less.  
Veronica: Is it wrong to want more?

He sits down with her.

Elijah: Do you have more with Trevor?  
Veronica: Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?

Elijah: I do not believe in love, Katerina.  
Veronica: That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?

Klaus rejoins them.

Klaus: What do I interrupt?  
Elijah: He's returned.

He looks at Klaus's shirt. There's blood on it.

Elijah: Long night.

Veronica: What has happened?  
Klaus: The wrong villager picked a fight at the tavern.

She leaves with him. Klaus looks at Elijah with a smile. Veronica looks at Elijah too

**Boarding House**  
I have now joined Elena who is with Jenna in the library.

Ella: Oh, Jenna, thank God.  
Jenna: No.  
Elena: we are so sorry. We never meant for any of this to happen.  
Jenna: When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true.  
Ella: It is true, Jenna. We should have told you. We thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control and everything we had done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in our faces.  
Jenna: Who else knows? Jeremy?

Elena and I nod.

Jenna: John?  
Elena: We were just trying to protect you.  
Jenna: Protect me?  
Ella: we're so sorry. We will tell you everything.  
Jenna: No, girls... I am the one who's supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy.  
Elena: we know, but there's nothing that you could have done. There's so much more to it…  
Jenna: No, this is- this is so… I don't know how… it's…

She cries.

Elena: I know, hey.  
Jenna: Why didn't you tell two me?! I'm scared.

I sit down next to her and embrace her with Elena.

Ella: I know. I know. I know, hey. Hey. I'm sorry. Jenna, I am so, so sorry.

Damon is in the corridor, listening to them. I leave elena and Jenna and close the door behind me.

Damon: Is she gonna be ok?  
Ella: She's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface.  
Damon: I'm so sorry, Elena. I hate this.  
Ella: It's not your fault. It's mine. Anyway. I have to go back to Elijah.  
Damon: Wait, what? No, no!  
Damon: Dam, I promised him that I would return. I can't break that promise. Ill be ok ill be back I'm trying to find another way. Ill be back I promise.

**Alaric's apartment**  
The music is very loud. Victoria and Katherine are drinking and dancing. Suddenly they hear someone at the door. Klaus/Alaric enters. They are sitting on the couch.

Klaus/Alaric: You mind turning that down?

Victoria turns down the music.

Katherine: Why so grumpy?  
Klaus/Alaric: Well, this body has outlived its usefulness.  
Katherine: Do you want a drink?  
Klaus/Alaric: No, Katerina, I don't want a drink.  
Victoria: Come on. It might loosen you up.

He takes the bottle and throws it against the wall. He compels Victoria

Klaus/Alaric: What I want is for you to sit down and shut up.

She sits down on the couch. Maddox arrives.

Klaus/Alaric: Maddox, what took you so long?  
Maddox: You've got a lot of luggage.

Two men enter with luggage. A girl enters too.

Klaus/Alaric: Greta. Finally.  
Greta: Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?

Two other men arrive with a giant box. Victoria and Katherine look at them.

**Lockwood's mansion**  
I am back and Elijah's is still there.

Elijah: Welcome back.  
Ella: Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?

I take off my jacket.

Elijah: Please.

Elijah gestures for me to sit as he sits down next to me..

Elijah: My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day.  
Ella: A war between the species?  
Elijah: The vampires... and the werewolves.  
Ella: So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?  
Elijah: He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant.  
Ella: That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?  
Elijah: He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone.  
Ella: But you helped him?  
Elijah: I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die.  
Ella: We have the dagger now. We can stop him.  
Elijah: When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work.  
Ella: What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?  
Elijah: There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves.  
Ella: A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them.  
Elijah: The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus.  
Ella: What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?  
Elijah: Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know.

**England, 1492 - A room**  
Klaus: The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time.  
Elijah: I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelgänger.  
Klaus: What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end that is all.  
Elijah: What, she should die for your gain?  
Klaus: She is human. Her life means nothing.  
Elijah: I beg you to consider this.  
Klaus: Are you so foolish as to care for her?  
Elijah: Of course not.

Klaus gets closer to him.

Klaus: Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care.  
Elijah: We did once.  
Klaus: Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned.

**Lockwood's mansion**  
Ella: You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?  
Elijah: Yes, Ella. I did. But unfortunately, Veronica took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out.  
Ella: You cared about her, didn't you?  
Elijah: It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again.

He gives me my jacket and leaves.

**Boarding House**  
Stefan enters the room Damon is in.

Stefan: hey lighten up Ella is finding another way to kill Klaus without Bonnie dying.  
Damon: I know that I just don't want to lose her.  
Stefan: you won't.  
Damon: I just don't know what I am supposed to do, I have no idea how to handle this.  
Stefan: hey we will figure it out together, Damon I can see a change in you and it's because of Ella, don't fight it and let that go, your strong and you can do it.  
Damon: I know.

Ella and Elijah finally come back and stare at Damon and Stefan.

**England, 1492 - A room**  
Elijah is sitting on a chair. Klaus enters the room

Klaus: What have you done?  
Elijah: I don't understand.  
Klaus: Veronica has gone. She has fled. Katerina helped her.  
Elijah: No.  
Klaus: What did you tell them?  
Elijah: I told them nothing.

Klaus catches him and pushes him against the wall. His face has changed.

Klaus: Do not lie to me!  
Elijah: I will find them. You have my word.  
Klaus: If you do not, I give you my word you will be dead.

**Boarding House**  
After there talk Damon and Stefan are looking at Elijah as Elena looks to.

Damon: Now you've invited him in?  
Ella: Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal.  
Elena: Really?  
Elijah: The three of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return.  
Damon: What?  
Elijah: An apology.  
Damon: A what?

Stefan gets closer to them.

Stefan: I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death.  
Elijah: I understand.

I look at Damon. Who isn't looking at me.

Elena: I'm sorry Elijah, I was protecting my sister,

Elijah nods in gratefulness.

Ella: The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did.  
Damon: Is that true?  
Elijah: It is.

Damon looks at me

Damon: And you're trusting him?  
Ella: I am.  
Damon: I'm sorry.  
Elijah: well then, I am off, I shall be back.

Damon leaves as well as Elijah.

Ella: Stefan, thanks for what you did with Jenna, today.  
Stefan: it's fine, I help my family.  
Ella: thanks, how's she doing?  
Elena: still a bit scared she will come around.

I nod and follow Damon to his room.

Ella: hey.

He turns to look at me.

Damon: thought you would be with Jenna.  
Ella: she's sleeping right now, i want her to sleep it off.  
Damon: what you did today had me freaked out.  
Ella: I'm sorry I just needed to find a way and I have, the Sacrifice will happen but I will be alive after that.  
Damon: I was just so worried.  
Ella: I know.  
Damon: don't do that again though or next time I'm locking you in the basement.  
Ella: kinky.

He laughs.

Damon: way to go on lightening the mood.  
Ella: that's my job as your girlfriend to do stupid things then fix it up and then we laugh about it at the end.  
Damon: I wouldn't be laughing right now wait until its all over.  
Ella: deal.

I kiss him softly but the kiss intensifies and our tongues invade another's mouth until he lies me on the bed.

**Alaric's apartment**  
Maddox and Greta are casting a spell. There are candles all around them. Klaus/Alaric is standing next to the box. Victoria and Katherine are looking at them. They stop and look at Alaric. He opens his eyes and looks at the girls

Alaric: Ella? Elena?

He collapses. Maddox opens the box and Klaus gets out of it and looks at Alaric.

Klaus: Now that's more like it.

He smiles.


	43. The Last Day

**The Last Day**

**Boarding house**  
Damon is in bed and hears Elijah's conversation with me, Elena and Stefan. He gets up, goes downstairs and joins us.

Elijah: Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse.  
Elena: Ella said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus.  
Elijah: Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid.

Damon joins them

Damon: Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie.  
Ella: Damon...  
Elena: It's not an option.  
Stefan: All right, how do we break this curse?  
Elijah: Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know.  
Ella: The moonstone.  
Elijah: A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each.  
Ella: And where do I fit into it?  
Elijah: The final part of the ritual.

Elijah takes a wooden box from the shelf

Elijah: Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger... To the point of your death.

Damon looks at me and Elena takes my hand. Elijah opens a box and takes a jar from it.

Ella: And that's where you come in.  
Elijah: This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Veronica. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation.  
Elena: So she'll be dead?  
Elijah: And then she won't.  
Damon: That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date? what about John's ring?  
Elijah: Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgänger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work.  
Damon: I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work?  
Ella: Then I guess I'll just be dead.

Damon looks at me and then to Elijah and leaves.

Ella: Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?  
Elijah: Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will.

**Lockwood's mansion**  
Carol is on the stairs. She's leaving a voicemail to Tyler.

Carol: Tyler, honey. It's your mother. I don't know where you are, but I need you. I've had an accident and I'm in the hospital.  
She's upstairs. Maddox is here and she looks at him

Carol: Please, Tyler, come home.

She hangs up and looks at Maddox.

Carol: Why did I say that?  
Maddox: Because you had a terrible fall.

He pushes her with his powers. She falls downstairs. Maddox looks at her. She's unconscious.

**Boarding house**  
Damon is outside, drinking scotch. Stefan joins him

Stefan: Breakfast of champions, huh?  
Damon: I need all the help I can get.  
Stefan: You know, you're not helping.  
Damon: Elijah is an original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy? I just don't want her to die.  
Stefan: she put her faith in him. She chose to trust him. Trust her Damon, she's trying to find a way out.  
Damon: I know I mean for the first time since Victoria I have someone to care for I don't want that to go away.  
Stefan: then be with her, stand by her, do what she says, she's trusting Elijah, she was gone all day yesturday and he didn't lay a finger on her, she got told information on how to kill Klaus without anyone dying.  
Damon: I hope your right.

He looks at him and leaves. Elena and I are still with Elijah in the library.

Elena: You'd think he'd understand why your willing to do this Ella.  
Ella: he's just worried for me, I am to but I trust Elijah.  
Elijah: Why do you?  
Ella: I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple.  
Elijah: You know, there's a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you.  
Ella: I know the chance I'm taking.

They hear Jenna and Alaric so they rejoin them.

Jenna: Get out!  
Alaric: Jenna, Jenna!  
Jenna: Get out!

Jenna is holding a crossbow towards Alaric.

Alaric: Jenna, put the cross-bow down, ok? It's me.  
Jenna: Stay away from me.

Me, Elena, Stefan, Damon and Elijah join them.

Elena: What's going on?  
Alaric: It's me, Elena Ella, I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go.  
Damon: Prove it.

Alaric looks at Jenna.

Alaric: Ok, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to...  
Jenna: Okay, it's him.

She puts the cross-bow down

Stefan: Why did he let you go?  
Alaric: He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight.

**Hospital**  
Carol wakes up. Tyler's here

Carol: Tyler?  
Tyler: Mom.

He kisses her on the forehead.

Carol: You're back.  
Tyler: I'm back.

**Mystic Grill**  
Matt is working. He turns around. Caroline's here.

Matt: Ohh. Jeez!  
Caroline: Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you.  
Matt: It's ok, I just, I didn't know you were here.  
Caroline: Yeah, I wanted to try and catch you on your break so we could hang out.  
Matt: I have lunch in an hour.  
Caroline: Perfect. I will go run some errands and I will be right back.

She kisses him.

Caroline: I'll see you in a bit.  
Matt: Ok.

She joins Sheriff Forbes at a table.

Sheriff Forbes: Does she suspect anything?

Matt: No, but. I can't do this anymore. I've been with her the past few days, and I'm putting on the best show of my life. But either she is too, or she's still the same Caroline.  
Sheriff Forbes: She's not the same. She's a vampire.  
Matt: At this point, I don't even know what that means.  
Sheriff Forbes: Look, I know this is hard to understand, but my family, we were raised with this. They're monsters, Matt. They have no soul, no humanity.  
Matt: There's nothing about her that makes me believe that.  
Sheriff Forbes: It's an act. I believed Damon Salvatore was my closest ally in this town. Instead, he's a killer. They killed your sister. What other proof do you need?  
Matt: I could ask you the same question, Sheriff. Why haven't you done anything? Why are you hesitating?  
Sheriff Forbes: Because I need more information. And because, in spite of everything I just said, I still look at her and I. I see my daughter.  
Matt: Damon is the problem, not Caroline. You should focus on him.  
Sheriff Forbes: I shouldn't have involved you, Matt. Thank you for all of your help, but I'll take it from here.

She leaves.

**Boarding house**  
Alaric, Jenna, Elena, Stefan, Elijah and I are in the living room.

Stefan: So you don't remember anything that happened?  
Alaric: No. It's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Victoria and Katherine were there.  
Stefan: they are under compulsion. Damon snuck them some vervain, but they can't leave until Klaus tells her them they can.  
Ella: Where is Damon?  
Jenna: I saw him go upstairs.

I get up and leave.

Alaric: So what else did I do?

I join Damon in his bedroom.

Ella: You disappeared.  
Damon: I don't want to hear anymore.  
Ella: I need you to understand why I'm doing this.  
Damon: Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think.  
Ella: it does Damon, of course it does, but ill be fine Damon. Ill drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over.  
Damon: If it works.  
Ella: It will work.  
Damon: You think it will work. You want it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way.  
Ella: There isn't.  
Damon: And you're going to die, Ella.  
Ella: And then I'll come back to life.  
Damon: That is not a risk I'm willing to take.  
Ella: But I am.

I take his hands.

Ella: It's my life, Damon. My choice.  
Damon: I can't lose you.  
Ella: You won't. Ill be fine.

I go towards the door but Damon intercepts me.

Damon: There is another way.  
Ella: What are you...

He bites his wrist so it starts bleeding.

Ella: Damon, no!

He puts his wrist in my mouth so I can drink his blood but I don't want to. Stefan arrives and pushes Damon. I fall to the floor. I have blood in my mouth. Elena comes up into the room.

Elena: What did you do?! Huh? What did you do?!

Elena goes towards me.

Damon: I saved her life.

He looks at me.

Damon: You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back.  
Elena: As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire!  
Damon: It's better than nothing else.  
Elena: How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?

Damon looks at me. And Stefan rushes over to Damon and pushes him.

Ella: Stefan!

Damon takes a wooden stick and pushes Stefan against a wall with it. Stefan punches him in the face several times in a row. Damon falls on the floor. He has blood on his face. He takes the wooden stick and drives it through Stefan's abdomen. Elena rushes over Stefan and pushes Damon. She looks at Damon.

Elena: Get out of here!

Alaric and Jenna arrive.

Alaric: What the hell's going on?  
Elena: Get him out of here!

Alaric goes toward Damon but he pushes him, gets up and leaves.

Jenna: Oh, my God.  
Alaric: Ok, Jenna, downstairs are some blood bags. Go get them now. Go!

She leaves. Elena removes the stick. Stefan puts his head on Elena's legs.

Elena: It's ok. It's ok. You're going to be ok.  
Stefan: I'm so sorry.  
Elena: Shh. It's ok.  
Stefan: I'm sorry.

I am on the floor Alaric is helping me up.

Alaric: you okay?  
Ella: ill be fine, just a little shocked.  
Alaric: he's just worried.  
Ella: I know.  
Elena: are you actually covering for him Ell?

I turn to my sister.

Ella: I love him Elena, like Stefan wouldn't do that to you, he freaked out.  
Elena: how many more times do I have to say it he's bad.  
Ella: not as bad as Klaus who actually wants to kill me.

I leave her with that thought. What had just happened? Damon goes in the library to pour himself a drink. Elijah's here, he's closing the wooden box.

Elijah: Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Ella I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned.  
Damon: We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway.  
Elijah: The problem, Damon, you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything.

He leaves.

Stefan, Elena, Jenna and Alaric are in Stefan's bedroom. Stefan is drinking a blood bag. He looks at Jenna.

Stefan: Thank you. Both of you.  
Alaric: Yeah, well, we'll be downstairs.

Jenna and Alaric have left the room. They're in the corridor.

Alaric: I know it's, uh, it's a lot to take in.  
Jenna: Yeah.  
Alaric: I tried to protect you from all this, but I should have known you could handle it.  
Jenna: Can I?  
Alaric: Well, you just did. Look, Jenna... I know we have a lot to talk about.

She touches his face.

Jenna: Hey. I'm glad you're ok. I should have said that already.

She kisses him. Elena and Stefan are sitting on Stefan's bed.

Elena: How could he do that to her? Why?  
Stefan: Hey. He was doing it to help her?  
Elena: It doesn't matter. I need to find Ella, I want us to take her out, push back the fight and just enjoy the day.

Elena nods. And Stefan heads out of his room. He comes to where I am down the hall.

Stefan: I want you to come somewhere with us.  
Ella: ok.

**Hospital**  
Carol is sleeping. Tyler looks at her and goes out of her room. Jules is here.

Tyler: What are you doing here?  
Jules: I should be asking you that. I told you not to come.  
Tyler: She's my mother. I had to.  
Jules: Now we have to get out of here; Lock ourselves up before tonight.

They are in the parking lot and meet Caroline. She's surprised.

Caroline: Tyler? Jules.  
Jules: I'll give you a few minutes.  
Tyler: Thank you.  
Jules: Just a few, Tyler.  
Tyler: I got it.  
She leaves so they can be alone.

Tyler: She's just making sure I'm safe.  
Caroline: So what, are you two, like, friends now?  
Tyler: She's been helping me. How are you?  
Caroline: I heard about your mom. I just came to check in on her.  
Tyler: She's banged up, but she'll be ok.  
Caroline: And you? Um... How's everything with you?  
Tyler: I'm hanging in there.  
Caroline: Good.  
Tyler: Yeah. I should get going. Jules and I need to get on the road.  
Caroline: You're leaving again?  
Tyler: I left for a reason, Caroline.  
Caroline: Your explanation must have got lost in the mail, along with your goodbye.  
Tyler: Well... Take care of yourself.  
Caroline: Tyler...

Suddenly Caroline holds her head and screams so does Tyler. Maddox is here, he's the one whose provoking the headache. Greta arrives and injects vervain into Caroline.

Greta: Let's go.

Maddox takes Tyler and Greta takes Caroline.

**Mystic Grill**  
Matt is leaving a voicemail to Caroline.

Matt: Hey, Caroline, it's me. I thought you were coming back to meet me. Look, I need to talk to you. It's important.

He hangs up and sees Damon arriving. Damon goes to the bar and asks for a drink. Alaric rejoins him.

Alaric: I'll have the same.  
Damon: I screwed up.  
Alaric: Yeah. Yeah, you did.  
Klaus: Gentlemen? Why so glum?

Alaric and Damon looks at him.  
Damon: Ugh. Klaus, I presume.  
Klaus: In the flesh.

He looks at Alaric.

Klaus: Thanks for the loaner, mate.

Damon gets up.

Damon: Any reason you stopped by to say hi?  
Klaus: I'm told you are dating the doppelgänger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret.  
Damon: Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?  
Klaus: You are kidding?

He looks at Alaric.

Klaus: He is kidding, right?  
Alaric: No, not really.  
Damon: I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?  
Klaus: Let me be clear. I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up.

He leaves.

Damon: That was fun.  
Alaric: You're going to screw it up, aren't you?

Damon looks at him.

Damon: You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might. Get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?  
Alaric: I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead.  
Damon: But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon.  
Alaric: And you'll still be dead.  
Damon: Are you gonna help me or what?  
Alaric: What do you want me to do?

**A mountain**  
Elena, Stefan and I are walking.

Ella: Where are we?  
Stefan: It's a surprise. Just a little bit longer.  
Ella: I'm not a vampire yet, you know. My legs still get tired.  
Elena: Ready to talk about how you're feeling about all this?  
Ella: Uh. this morning I was wondering if I would live or die, and now I'm going to be a vampire. I don't really know how I'm feeling.

We arrive at a waterfall.

Elena: God, this is beautiful.

Stefan looks at us.

Elena: I think you do know how you feel. I just want you to know that it's okay to tell me.  
Ella: I can't. I just. I can't talk about it.  
Elena: Well, if you don't want to, that's your choice. Today's about you. But. It's a long way to the top. Let's go. You never know what might come up.  
Elena: We're climbing all the way up to the top?  
Stefan: Oh, yeah.  
Ella: Well, can't you do one of your super power vampire jumpy things?  
Stefan: No, it's your last day as a human. Why cheat now?

Elena laughs as i take Elena's hand and we follow Stefan.

**Alaric's apartment**  
Victoria is looking for a blood bag in the fridge. She hears the key in the lock. She gets up and goes in front of the door. It's Alaric.

Katherine: Look who's dumb enough to come back.  
Alaric: Well, somebody had to invite him in. Damon. Would you like to, uh, come in?

Damon comes in and Victoria rushes over to him.

Victoria: Are you trying to get me killed?

He pushes her against the wall.

Damon: I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect. I got it from here, Rick.  
Alaric: You sure?  
Damon: Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back in the house. Keep Ella from handing herself over.  
Alaric: Ok.

He leaves.

Victoria: Get blamed for what?  
Damon: I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf.  
Katherine: Why? What are you going to do?  
Damon: Dead werewolf equals no ritual.  
Victoria: No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met.  
Damon: I just need to delay this thing.  
Katherine: No. No way.  
Damon: You should like this. It's going to buy another month of your pathetic lives.  
Victoria: Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing.  
Damon: What?  
Katherine: Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear.  
Damon: And where'd he get that idea from?

He goes toward her

Victoria: Hey! Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get me and my sister out of here.  
Damon: What if I told you Ella had vampire blood in her system?  
Victoria: What?!  
Damon: Imagine how much fun that will be competing with her now.  
Victoria: The tomb. He's got them in the tomb.  
Damon: Thank you.

He leaves.

**The tomb**  
Caroline and Tyler are chained against the walls, in front of each other. Caroline wakes up. Tyler is looking at her.

Caroline: Tyler?  
Tyler: You all right?  
Caroline: Yeah. I think so.

She tries to break the chains but she can't

Tyler: I already tried.  
Caroline: Those witches vervained me.  
Tyler: Who were they?  
Caroline: I think they're with Klaus.  
Tyler: Who the hell is Klaus?

She doesn't answer right away.

Caroline: Tyler... You shouldn't have come back here.

**A Mountain**  
We are still climbing to the top.

Ella: I guess Bonnie will have to make me a daylight ring.  
Stefan: Yeah, piece of cake.  
Ella: What's the best part about being a vampire?  
Stefan: Ahh. You feel like you could do anything. Be anyone. Beautiful things are more beautiful. Everything's heightened, you just live more intensely, love more powerfully.  
Elena: And the worst?  
Stefan: Ah, you know the worst.  
Ella: Aside from the blood?

He stops and looks at us.

Stefan: Anger becomes rage. When you're sad, you're in despair. Grief. Loss. It can cripple you. That's why so many of us turn our emotions off. It just becomes too overwhelming. You know, for a while, for me, the good just wasn't worth the bad.  
Elena: How long before you learned to handle both?  
Stefan: Well, I'm still trying. Every day. What else?  
Ella: Let's just keep going. We're not even halfway to the top.

We continue walking.

**Alaric's Apartment**  
Victoria is making coffee. Klaus arrives.

Victoria: Everything ok?  
Klaus: What have you been doing?  
Victoria: Making coffee. Do you want some?

He rushes over to her, strangles her and compels her.

Klaus: Tell me what you've been doing.  
Victoria.: Making coffee.

He releases her and she holds her neck and turns around.

Klaus: Wait. Take off your bracelet.

She takes it off and gives it to him

Klaus: Now, I want you... to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight.  
Katherine: But she'll burn.  
Klaus: she doesn't have a choice.

Victoria stands in the sunlight and her skin starts to burn. She keeps screaming. Klaus looks at her with a smile. He lets her burn for a moment.

Klaus: That's enough.

She rushes over to the corner of the room, in the shadows.

Klaus: Guess I was wrong. All right, then. I need you to do something for me.

**The Tomb**  
Damon arrives at the tomb. He's outside. Maddox is here.

Maddox: Which one are you trying to save? The blond, or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?  
Damon: Wishful thinking.

He rushes over to Maddox and pins him on the ground. He strangles him but Maddox uses his powers and throws Damon. He's on the floor. Maddox gets up and uses his powers and provokes a headache. Damon screams. Suddenly there's a gunshot. Maddox falls on the floor. Damon raises his head and sees Matt, with a gun. Damon gets up, snaps Maddox's neck and looks at Matt.

Damon: What are you doing here?  
Matt: Where's Caroline?  
Damon: Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero.  
Matt: Where is she? And what did he do to her?  
Damon: I'm just here to rescue her.

Damon rushes over to him and hits him with the gun. Matt falls on the floor, unconscious.

Damon: You're lucky I already screwed up once today or you'd be dead.

Damon crouches and sees that Matt had wooden bullets. Tyler and Caroline are looking at each other. They're still chained up.

Tyler: The whole Sun and Moon curse is fake?  
Caroline: That's what Ella learned. Klaus still needs to do the sacrifice, but it's just not for that.  
Tyler: And you think that's why they grabbed us? For the sacrifice.  
Caroline: Yes.  
Tyler: He's going to kill us?  
Caroline: I think so. Yes.  
Tyler: This whole time I've been gone, Jules has been helping me come to terms with what I am. How to deal with it. I guess none of it matters anymore.  
Caroline: Why didn't you say good-bye? You just left.  
Tyler: You want to talk about this now?  
Caroline: Well, if we're going to die, I might as well know the truth. Why did you leave?  
Tyler: I knew you hated me. I thought you deserved better than having someone like me in your life.  
Caroline: I was hurt. You know, you turned your back on me when I needed you. But I could never hate you, Tyler.

He smiles. They hear the door of the tomb open. Damon arrives.

Caroline: Damon?

He goes toward her.

Damon: Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. You have some explaining to do.  
Caroline: What, Matt?  
Tyler: Matt knows about you?  
Caroline: No, I...  
Damon: Shh. Tomorrow's problem.

He releases her and she gets up.

Damon: Let me just get you out of here.  
Caroline: Wait, Damon No! I'm not leaving without him.  
Damon: Ohhh. It's getting dark soon.

He looks at Tyler.

Damon: How fast can you get the hell away from here?  
Tyler: I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up.  
Caroline: I'll help.

Damon goes toward Tyler and crouches in front of him.

Damon: Don't make me regret this.

He breaks Tyler's chains.

**A mountain**  
We have finally made it to the mountain.

Ella: We made it! Ahh.  
Stefan: That's nothing, if you've climbed Mt. Everest.  
Elena: Nobody likes a bragger, Stefan.

I look around.

Ella: Oh, wow.  
Stefan: Yeah. Hey, you can say it.

I look at him

Ella: Say what?  
Elena: The thing you've been wanting to say, but been afraid of how it'll make me feel.  
Ella: There's nothing I can say, Elena. It's not going to change anything.  
Stefan: Might make you feel better. Look, I know this isn't the first time you've thought about it. Drinking vampire blood to survive. I mean, I know I've thought about it a hundred times.  
Ella: And before all this with Klaus, did you think about it then?  
Stefan: Of course I did.  
Ella: truth is I don't want this yet, I'm 17, I want to grow first. I want to be with Damon but I want it to be on my terms.  
Stefan: I understand that, and for what it's worth he loves you he did it because he doesn't want to lose you.  
Elena: well he has a great way of showing.  
Ella: elena not now please, let me just enjoy this.

I look out over the mountain for the last time.

**The Tomb**  
It's dark Damon, Caroline and Tyler go outside. Matt is waking up. Caroline rushes over to him.

Caroline: Hey, Matt!

She looks at Damon.

Caroline: Hey. Did you hit him?!

Damon: Did you already forget about the part with the gun and the wooden bullets?

Tyler growls and holds his chest. He looks at the moon.

Caroline: Tyler? Tyler?  
Tyler: It's starting.  
Damon: Grab boy wonder and let's go.  
Caroline: Come on.

They leave.

**Boarding House**  
Stefan parks his car, goes out and opens the door for Elena then for me. I get out.

Ella: thanks for today guys it means a lot.  
Elena: we'd do anything for you.

Stefan suddenly feels something. He puts himself in front of us and they both turn their heads. Klaus is here

Klaus: You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. You ready, my dear?

He looks at me.

Ella: I'm ready.

I go towards him but Stefan stops me as well as Elena.

Elena: No.  
Klaus: I wouldn't. No reason for you to die, too.

I turns around and look at my sister. She can't stop looking at Klaus.

Ella: No. Elena, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt. Tell Damon I love him.

I hug her.

Ella: I love you okay.  
Elena: I love you too. Be brave.  
Ella: always am. Now close your eyes. Close your eyes.

She closes her eyes. I let go of her hands and when she opens her eyes, I'm gone.

Stefan and Elena enter the house. Alaric's here.

Alaric: There you are. I got here, the house was empty.  
Elena: Where's Damon?

**The woods**  
Damon, Caroline, Matt and Tyler are walking. Tyler's not okay.

Matt: What's happening? Is he ok?  
Damon: He better not wolf out on us.

Damon's phone rings. He answers. It's Stefan.

Damon: Bad time, little bro.  
Stefan: What the hell are you doing?  
Damon: Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Ella to stay put.  
Stefan: She's already gone, Damon.  
Damon: What?  
Stefan: Klaus came. He took her.  
Damon: I'll take care of it.

He hangs up. Tyler falls on the floor. The transformation begins.

Matt: Tyler!  
Tyler: I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here.  
Caroline: Tyler, it'll be ok.  
Tyler: Go!  
Caroline: You've got time. We're almost there, just...  
Tyler: It's happening faster.  
Caroline: Tyler, it's ok.

Tyler's eyes are yellow. He rushes over towards Caroline but Damon intercepts him. Tyler is above him. Damon pushes him but Tyler bites him in the process. Damon gets up.

Caroline: Damon...  
Damon: I'm fine.  
Tyler: Get out of here!  
Damon: Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't... Use these.

He gives them wooden bullets.

Damon: It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go. Go!

They leave. Damon leaves too.

**Alaric's apartment**  
Klaus enters the apartment.

Klaus: Where's Maddox? He should be back by now.  
Victoria: I don't know.

Klaus sits down and opens the laptop.

Victoria: What are you doing? Where's Ella?  
Klaus: I sent her off with Greta.

He's looking at Jules, whose transitioning.  
Klaus: It's almost time.

The door opens. Victoria, Katherine and Klaus look at the door

Klaus: I wasn't aware you'd been invited in.

Damon's here.

Damon: I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual.  
Klaus: Didn't we already have this conversation?  
Damon: Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch.

Klaus gets up.

Klaus: Excuse me?

He faces Damon

Damon: And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me.  
Klaus: girls, give us a moment.

They look at them and they leave.

Klaus: I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire I knew you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who.

He shows him the video of Jules.

Klaus: The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?

He throws him the cellphone so he can see better

Damon: Jules.  
Klaus: When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch.  
Damon: Back-up vampire.  
Klaus: I've got that covered, too.

**Lockwood's cellar**  
Caroline and Matt rush into the cellar and close the door.

Caroline: Come on, down here.  
Matt: Is that going to hold?  
Caroline: No.

They go further into the cellar. Caroline is closing the iron gate.

Caroline: Help me with the gate. Help me with the gate!

He helps her. She closes it. Tyler the wolf, enters the cellar and looks at them

Caroline: Tyler? It's me. It's Caroline. Tyler?

He rushes over to the gate.

**Alaric's apartment**  
Damon is unconscious. Victoria gives him some blood from a blood bag and slaps him.

Victoria: Hey. Damon. Hey. Damon!

He wakes up.

Damon: Ahh. What the hell happened?  
Katherine: He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it.  
Damon: Ahh. Do what?  
Victoria: Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire.  
Damon: Who did you call?

He grabs her arm.

Damon: Who did you call?

**Woods**  
Elena and Greta are walking in the dark

Ella: Where are we going?  
Greta: This way.  
Ella: You're Luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you. He and your father were looking for you.  
Greta: Well, they were wasting their time. I wasn't lost.

I trip on a rock

Ella: God, I can't see anything.

Greta lights fire all around them. I see someone on the ground. I rush over to her. It's Jenna.

Ella: Jenna? Jenna, Jenna! Jenna? Hey, hey, Jenna! Jenna!

I can't find a pulse

Ella: Oh, my God. No. Jenna! No!

I look at Greta

Ella: He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked.

Jenna wakes up.

Greta: She's not dead. She's in transition.

**Alaric's apartment**  
Damon gets up from the floor.

Damon: Should have used me. Why didn't he use me?  
Victoria: He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead.  
Damon: What does that even mean?  
Victoria: What does that mean?

She looks at Tyler's bite on Damon's forearm.  
Victoria: What is this, Damon?  
Damon: It's a werewolf bite.


	44. The Sun Also Rises

I love this chapter there are a few twists and turns but it is very exciting. Few things that happen that won't happen in the series.

enjoy, please keep reading and reviewing I need all feedback necessary. I am very excited for the next chapters to come.

thanks everyone

Anna xx

* * *

**The Sun Also Rises**

**Lockwood Cellar **  
Tyler, in wolf form, growls and snarls at Caroline and Matt who are on the other side of the iron gate. Caroline is holding the gate shut.

Matt: Caroline, let me help!  
Caroline: Get back, I got it!

Tyler starts to attack, fitting his snout through the bars of the gate and snapping and snarling. Caroline flinches but holds the gate steady. Matt aims the rifle at Tyler. Tyler backs up and attacks a second time.

Matt: Caroline, the door's not going to hold.

Backs away; continues pointing the gun at Tyler

Matt: Come on!  
Caroline: Tyler, please!

Tyler doesn't let up on his attack. Matt shoots Tyler, who yelps in pain and backs away. Matt shoots him again.

Caroline: Matt! No, hey, no! It's Tyler!  
Matt: It's trying to kill us!  
Caroline: Wait!

Caroline looks back. Tyler is laying on the ground, panting heavily.

Caroline: He's wounded.  
Matt: Caroline, stay back.

Caroline begins to unlock the gate.

Caroline: We can go around him.  
Matt: Are you nuts?  
Caroline: You're not going to shoot him again, ok? Ok. Matt, take my hand.

Caroline extends her hand towards Matt as she opens the gate and walks out. Matt continues to point the gun at Tyler.

Matt: I got it.  
Caroline: [looking back] Matt, take my hand.

Matt finally complies and places the rifle over his shoulder. He takes Caroline's hand and she vamp-speeds the two of them out of the cellar.

**Alaric's Apartment**  
Damon sits at the bar, observing the werewolf bite on his inner forearm. Victoria and Katherine stand over him, also observing the bite.

Katherine: So that's what a werewolf bite looks like.  
Damon: Yep.  
Victoria: It's not that bad.  
Damon: Will be.  
Damon stands up and rolls his sleeve down, covering the bite.

Victoria: So that's it? You're just... going to die?  
Damon: Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?

Damon grabs his jacket off the couch and puts it on.

Victoria: 145 years and no last good-bye?  
Damon: You don't get a good-bye.

Damon turns away from her. Victoria vamp-speeds in front of him, placing her hand on his chest.]

Victoria: No. Don't leave mad.  
Damon: Us ending up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Victoria.

Damon attempts to leave again, but Victoria persists.

Victoria: Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice.  
Damon: That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice.  
Victoria: It was her or me. I chose her.  
Damon: I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Ella's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?  
Victoria: I didn't let love get in the way.  
Damon: Enjoy an eternity alone, Victoria.

Damon walks past them.

Katherine: What are you going to do?  
Damon: [turns and looks at them] I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus.  
Katherine: He won't take you. He saw your bite, he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it.

**Quarry**  
Me and Jenna are sitting on the ground. Jenna is clutching at her head.

Jenna: Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?  
Ella: Do you remember what happened?  
Jenna: You called me. You were so scared. Oh, ah, I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire.  
Ella: Klaus. It was Klaus.  
Jenna: He made me drink his blood. And I don't... I don't remember anything after that.

She looks around, anxiously.

Jenna: Where are we? What happened?

I take Jenna's hands into her mine.

Ella: We're at the quarry. He brought us here.  
Jenna: Why don't I remember anything?  
Ella: Jenna, do you remember when I told you how someone becomes a vampire?  
Jenna: Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's... pauses, realises what has happened to her

Jenna: Oh, god. He killed me.  
Ella: Jenna, listen to me. Listen to me; everything's going to be ok. I'm going to get you out of here.  
Jenna: I'm a vampire?  
Greta: And I bet you're hungry.

Greta approaches them; Jenna and I look up at her from the ground. I see a sharp rock nearby and rushes to grab it, but, with a wave of her hand, Greta sends me flying backwards. I land painfully in the dirt. Great waves her hand again, creating a circle of fire around me. I stand up and rush towards the flames, but finds that I can't escape.

Greta: Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do.  
Ella: Greta... Please, just- just let her go.

Greta slices her wrist open with the sharp rock. Blood drips from her wound. Jenna looks at it, hungrily.

Greta: Klaus chose her.  
Ella: No.

Greta lowers her wrist towards Jenna.

Greta: Drink it.  
Ella: Jenna, don't!  
Jenna: I can't.  
Ella: Let her go. Hey!

Jenna continues to stare at Greta's bloody wrist and finally sinks her teeth in.

Ella: No! No.

My eyes glisten with tears. Jenna closes her eyes as the warm blood enters her mouth. After a few moments, Greta pulls his wrist out of Jenna's grip and Jenna falls to the ground.

Greta: That's enough.

Greta stands up.

Ella: Jenna. It's going to be ok.

Greta flicks her wrist and another circle of fire surrounds Jenna. Jenna retreats from the flames, looking terrified.

Ella: Look at me. Hey, look at me.

Jenna turns her head towards me, blood still running down her chin.

Ella: It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok.

Jenna silently says "No" as the dark veins of hunger creep towards her eyes.

**Abandoned House**  
Jeremy and Bonnie are down in the basement, still flipping through the pages of old grimoires.

Jeremy: This is useless. All these grimoires. There has to be something in here to keep Ella from becoming a vampire.  
Bonnie: And we'll keep looking. Until the last minute.

[Outside, Elijah, Alaric, Stefan and Elena arrive and walk across the yard towards the house.

Elijah: The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the doppelgänger. Once Ella dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid.  
Alaric: So when do we attack?  
Elijah: Ella's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in.  
Elena: And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?  
Elijah: If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself.

Stefan's phone rings. He answers it and walks away from Elijah and Alaric. Damon is on the other end and at the Boarding House.

Stefan: Damon.  
Damon: You're not going to like what I'm about to say.  
Stefan: Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?  
Damon: It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got. Complicated.  
Stefan: We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now.  
Damon: He's got Jenna, Stefan.  
Stefan: What?  
Damon: He got Victoria to lure her out of the house.

Stefan looks back at Elena and Alaric, worried.

Elena: What is it? What's wrong?  
Damon: He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual.  
Stefan: Oh, my god.

**Quarry**  
I am pacing back and forth in her circle of fire. Jenna is kneeling in hers.

Ella: How are you feeling?  
Jenna: I feel like myself. Only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything.  
Ella: Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts.  
Jenna: [eyes glistening with tears] I'm gonna die, aren't I?  
Ella: No! Jenna, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do.

In the distance, the sounds of twigs snapping and Jules groaning are heard by me and Jenna. Jenna's head snaps towards the sound.

Jenna: Who's that?  
Ella: That must be the werewolf.

Greta pushes Jules down to the ground. Jules clutches at her stomach, groaning in pain.

Jules: What's happening to me?  
Greta: I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free.

Greta moves away, flicks her wrist, and a third ring of fire encircles Jules.

Ella: Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed.  
Greta: My duty is to Klaus! The new order.

Klaus arrives.

Klaus: Glad to know I still have a dance partner.

He looks at me, Jenna and Jules.

Klaus: Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Matt and Caroline rush into the house. Caroline shuts the doors and locks them.

Caroline: Come on. Get in here!

Caroline breathes out, leaning against the doors. Matt peers out one of the front windows.

Caroline: Do you see anything?  
Matt: We're not safe here. If that thing wants in, it's getting in.

Matt opens the chamber of the rifle and reloads it.

Caroline: How did you even know what I was? I compelled you to forget!  
Matt: I was on vervain. I faked forgetting so I could spy on you. It was your mom's idea.

Matt walks out of the room to peer out another window. Caroline, shocked, follows him.

Caroline: Wait, my mom knows?! Oh my God! You told her. Well, what'd she say?

Matt turns back around to look at Caroline.

Matt: Your mom hates vampires. She grew up hating vampires. She'll probably always hate vampires.  
Caroline: Well, what about you?  
Matt: What about me?  
Caroline: Where does this leave us?  
Matt: Stuck in this house. Trying not to get mauled to death by our friend.

Matt exits the room, leaving Caroline looking distressed.

**Boarding House**  
Someone is persistantly knocking on the front door. Damon walks down the stairs and into the front hall.

Damon: [sighs] Heard ya.

The knocking continues. As Damon approaches the door, he stumbles. Regaining his composure, he rolls up his sleeve and sees the werewolf bite has gotten worse. Damon proceeds towards the front door and opens it. John stands in the doorway.

Damon: Great. I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat.  
John: Ella of Elena hasn't returned any of my calls for days. I need to see her.

John walks into the house. Damon shuts the front door and turns to look at him.

Damon: Well, you're a day late and a daughter short, John.  
John: What are you talking about?  
Damon: Klaus has her. Sacrifice goes down tonight.  
John: How could you let that happen? You were supposed to keep her safe. Wasn't that the sum total of your plan; to keep her safe?  
Damon: She is safe. I fed her my blood.  
John: You what?!  
Damon: When Klaus kills Ella in the sacrifice, she will come back to life. Granted, as the thing you hate most in the world, but no one really cares what you think.

Damon starts to walk into the parlor. John attempts to grab him, but Damon uses his vamp-speed and spins John around, slamming him against a wall.

Damon: You do not want to mess with me right now.

John straightens up and looks at Damon.

John: You ruined her life. You know that, right?  
Damon: I know, John. I took her choice, destroyed her future. Trust me, I get it. It actually gets worse.

Damon walks away.

John: How could it possibly get any worse?

**Quarry**  
Jules, me, and Jenna are still contained in the rings of fire. Jules continues to moan in pain. Up on a nearby hill, Klaus retrieves the moonstone from his pocket.

Klaus: I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it.

Klaus hands the moonstone to Greta who takes it and looks up at the sky.

Greta: The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?  
Klaus: I remember.

Greta drops the moonstone into a stone bowl filled with flames. Sparks fly as the moonstone is destroyed. Greta begins chanting a spell in Latin. Klaus approaches the rings of fire. Jules still lies on the ground, moaning in pain, but looks up at me.

Jules: Everything I did... I was just trying to help Tyler.  
Ella: I forgive you  
Jules: I didn't want him to be alone!

Klaus looks down at Jules.

Klaus: Shall we?

The ring of fire around Jules disperses. Jules eyes turn yellow and she uses her werewolf speed to rush at Klaus. Alas, Klaus gets the upper hand and pins Jules to the ground, plunging his hand into her chest and ripping out her heart. Jules takes a final breath, tears streaming down her face, and dies. Klaus breathes heavily as he holds the bloody heart in his hands. Me and Jenna look on, horrified.

**Abandoned House**  
Jeremy is looking through a grimoire as Bonnie looks over his shoulder.

Bonnie: Which one are you reading?  
Jeremy: Emily Bennett's, there's a section on spells she did for my ancestor, Jonathan Gilbert.  
Bonnie: Yeah, I think she had a thing for him.

He looks up at Bonnie. Bonnie smiles at him.

Jeremy: There's something on a resuscitative spell she was working on.  
Bonnie: I saw that, too. She just didn't explain what it did, exactly.  
Jeremy: Well, maybe Jonathan wrote about it in his journals. You know, I can have Stefan bring them.

The basement door creaks open. Bonnie hears the noise.

Bonnie: Someone's here.

Alaric and Elena walks down the stairs and into the basement.

Jeremy: Hey, what are you doing here?  
Elena: Elijah and Stefan are upstairs. [to Bonnie] You mind if we have a second with Jeremy?  
Bonnie: Sure, yeah. Of course.

Bonnie gets up and leaves the basement.

Jeremy: What's the matter?  
Elena: Jeremy... Something's happened to Jenna.

Jeremy looks at Alaric, blankly. Then back to Elena. Outside, Bonnie is talking to Stefan and Elijah.

Bonnie: Why did he take Jenna?  
Elijah: A punishment for meddling.  
Stefan: Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline. But Damon rescued them.  
Bonnie: Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself.  
Stefan: Bonnie... If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option.  
Bonnie: Neither is letting Jenna die.  
Elijah: Well, Stefan would agree with you.

Bonnie looks confused. Stefan walks closer towards Bonnie.

Stefan: We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more. Me.

**Quarry**  
Greta continues chanting a spell while Klaus holds Jule's heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing the blood into the flames.

Klaus: Does that mean it's working?  
Greta: It's working.

Over in the rings of fire, I watch Klaus and Greta in the distance. Jenna looks up at her, eyes glistening with tears.

Jenna: The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was?

I look down at her and shakes her head.

Jenna: Isn't there someone else who can do this?  
Ella: Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me Elena and Jeremy through all of that.  
Jenna: It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you.  
Ella: But you didn't. [Kneeling down] You put your entire life on hold to help us.  
Jenna: Look around, Ella. I failed you.  
Ella: No. You didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be ok. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance...

I place a finger to my lips and whispers the next word

Ella: Run.  
Jenna: [nodding, whispering] Ok.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Matt peers out another window.

Matt: You don't think I killed him, do you?

Caroline is sitting on a couch in the parlour.

Caroline: No. No. It takes a lot more than wooden bullets to kill a werewolf. He's still out there somewhere. Do you think my mom wants to kill me?  
Matt: I don't think your mom knows what to do with you.  
Caroline: Yeah, well, I don't really know what to do with me, either.

Matt looks at her. Caroline becomes more alert as she hears a noise on the front porch.

Matt: What is it?

Matt begins to walk towards the front door.

Caroline: Wait.

Caroline listens intently and hears more shuffling on the front porch. Matt points the gun at the door. Caroline gets up and pushes the barrel of the gun down.

Caroline: Don't. Don't shoot.

Caroline rushes over to the front doors.

Matt: What the hell are you doing?

Caroline peers through the glass in the front doors and sees Tyler lying, naked, on the front porch. Caroline walks back towards Matt.

Caroline: [extending her hand] Give me your jacket.  
Matt: What?  
Caroline: Your jacket, take it off.

Matt frantically takes his jacket off and hands it to Caroline. She grabs it and opens the front doors. Matt follows behind her. Caroline kneels down next to Tyler and places the jacket around his naked body.

Caroline: Hey.

Tyler looks up at Caroline. Caroline pets Tyler's head.

Tyler: [gasping] Caroline?  
Caroline: Hey. It's ok. It's ok.

**Abandoned House**  
Stefan is standing outside the house. Elijah approaches him.

Elijah: Bonnie did the locator spell. They're at Steven's Quarry.  
Stefan: I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time.  
Elijah: Just as the moon hits its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive.

Stefan nods and begins to walk away.

Elijah: You're very honorable.

Stefan turns back around, looks at Elijah, and walks back towards him.

Stefan: Are you? Because this whole plan is, um, it's contingent upon your honour, Elijah.  
Elijah: I won't fail you.  
Stefan: Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to.  
Elijah: Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found.  
Stefan: You want revenge.  
Elijah: Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you.  
Stefan: Please end this.

Stefan leaves. In the house, John walks down into the basement, holding a cardboard box. Jeremy and Bonnie approach him as he puts the box down on a table.

John: I brought the Gilbert journals. I think I know the spell you're talking about.  
Bonnie: Where's Damon and Elena?  
John: Upstairs. Alaric wanted to talk to him.

They begin to take the journals out of the box and flip through them. Upstairs Alaric is filling in Damon and Elena.

Elena: He did what?!  
Alaric: He wasn't going to let Jenna die.  
Damon: [frustrated] We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die!  
Alaric: Except for Bonnie.  
Damon: God, Stefan, damn it!  
Damon punches a wall, using his vamp-speed, which causes his whole arm to go into the wall. He takes it out.

Alaric: Hey, are you ok?  
Damon: I'm fine. [calms down] Well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes.

Damon exits the house as he says the last sentence. Alaric watches him exit, concerned.

Elena: this is the worst that can happen.

**Quarry**  
Klaus approaches the ring of fire containing Jenna.

Klaus: Hello, Jenna.

Jenna and I get up and look at Klaus.

Ella: Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!

I walk closer to the flames, causing them to flare up. I retreat.

Klaus: Careful.  
Jenna: Ella, don't.  
Elena: No, Jenna! We can't leave Elena and Jeremy without a family. [to Klaus] I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please.  
Klaus: Well, well.

Klaus looks up at the top of the quarry.

Klaus: I don't recall you being on the guest list.

Jenna and I look up as well. I gasp. Stefan stands atop of the cliff.

Stefan: I'm here to talk.  
Klaus: Very well, then.

Klaus looks at Jenna, briefly, then vamp-speeds up to the top of the cliff and walks calmly towards Stefan.

Klaus: What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?

**Abandoned House**  
In the basement, John, Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy speak with Damon.

Bonnie: We found something in the Gilbert journals.  
John: Johnathan journaled the story of a mother who called on Emily's services. The woman's baby was sick; dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child.  
Damon: Skip to the save Ella part.  
John: Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life.  
Jeremy: We already know Ella's going to come back to life. But she'll be a vampire.  
John: Not if her soul remains intact.  
Damon: [skeptically] Her soul, really? You're going to put your faith in some act of god mumbo jumbo?

John walks forward, closing the gap between Damon and himself.  
John: I refuse to let Ella become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against. And you can call that God or mystical energy, whatever you want, but yes... I'm putting my faith in it.

John turns around and walks back towards Bonnie.

**Quarry**  
Stefan and Klaus are still conversing on the cliff top. Me and Jenna continue to look up at the them, patiently waiting to figure out what's happening.

Jenna: What's going on?  
Ella: I-I don't know.

I turn to Jenna

Ella: You can hear them.

Jenna looks at me.

Ella: You can hear anything. Jus - Just focus on them.  
Stefan: You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place.  
Klaus: Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women

Klaus starts to walk around Stefan

Klaus - Three goddesses- Sacrificed at nature's altar.  
Ella: [whispers] What are they saying?  
Jenna: I can't-I can't make it out.  
Ella: You can do this. Just relax. Focus.  
Stefan: [turning around to face Klaus] Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way.  
Jenna: I can hear him. I hear Stefan.  
Ella: What are they saying?  
Klaus: You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you.  
Stefan: Just make the trade. Me for Jenna.

Jenna has heard the last few fines of the conversation with the use of her vampire hearing.

Jenna: Oh, my god.  
Ella: What is it?  
Jenna: He wants to take my place.

I looks at Jenna, horrified, then look up at Stefan.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Matt is sitting in the parlor, staring blankly at the fire. Caroline enters the room. She shuts the door behind her and Matt looks up at her.

Matt: How's Tyler doing?  
Caroline: Sleeping. He should be better by morning. He just... He needs some rest.  
Matt: Good. [brief pause] So this is your life now, huh?  
Caroline: [smiles] Never a dull moment.

Matt stands up and walks towards Caroline.

Matt: You know, these last few days with you have been so great, and fun.  
Caroline smiles and walks over towards him, placing her hands on his chest.

Matt: And so Caroline. I-I thought that I might be able to get past this whole vampire thing.  
Caroline: But you can. Matt...  
Matt: I don't - I don't know if I can, Caroline.

Matt walks past Caroline. Caroline turns around with a look of desperation plastered on her face.

Caroline: Matt!

Matt turns around and looks at her.

Matt: I get it. This is your life now. You know what my life is, Care? My life is an absentee mom. And a bunch of bills to pay, and school, and a job, and it - and it sucks sometimes. But it's my life. And... I think that I just want to live it without all of this.

Caroline looks at him, sadly, but nods her head, understanding what he wants.

**Abandoned House**  
Down in the basement, Bonnie has her hands placed on either side of John's head and is chanting a spell. Elena, Jeremy and Damon stand by, watching. Damon, becoming impatient, snaps his fingers.

Damon: Come on, Bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill.

Jeremy looks back at Damon, signaling with his hand for Damon to be tolerant of the situation. Not long after that, Bonnie opens her eyes.

Bonnie: It's done.  
Damon: That's it? Let's go.

Damon walks out of the room. John opens his eyes as Bonnie walks past him. Bonnie turns to Jeremy and gently touches his arm.

Bonnie: I'll be back soon.

Jeremy reaches out to her.

Jeremy: Wait, what do you mean? No, I'm coming. I need to be there. I need to make sure you guys are ok.  
Bonnie: And who's going to make sure you're ok?  
Jeremy: I've got my own ring. Look, I'm not taking no for an answer.

Bonnie kisses Jeremy goodbye. She pulls away and Jeremy smiles at her. Suddenly, Jeremy looks at her, confused, and starts to fall to the floor. John grabs him and leads him back to a chair.

John: Easy, easy. [to Bonnie] Just go. I'll stay with him.

elena seeing this runs after them. Bonnie looks at Jeremy one last time before exiting the basement with Damon. Upstairs, Alaric and Elijah wait until they hear Damon and Bonnie walk up the stairs.

Elijah: It's time.

Damon and Bonnie exit the house without glancing at Alaric or Elijah. Elijah and Alaric follow them.  
Elena: I'm coming with you.  
Damon: no you are not.  
Elena: yes I am.  
Bonnie: Damon let her come,  
Alaric: All right. I got the weapons in the car.  
Elijah: Bonnie's the only weapon we need.

Elijah walks out the doorway. Alaric and Elena follow behind him but when they try to exit the house, he finds that an invisible barrier is blocking them in.

Elena: Bonnie! What is this?

Bonnie stops and looks back at them.

Bonnie: I can't put anyone else at risk.  
Elena: I can't stay here with Jenna, Ella and stefan out there!  
Bonnie: I'm sorry.  
Alaric: You can't do this! Damon?  
Damon: Sorry, buddy. She's right.

Damon, Bonnie and Elijah start to walk away.

Alaric: No! You can't do this. Bonnie! Bonnie!

Alaric angrily hits the doorframe. Elena is crying,

**Quarry**  
Jenna: Ella...  
Elena: I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it.

Klaus and Stefan have come down from the cliff top and approach me and Jenna.

Klaus: Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish.  
Ella: [sadly] Stefan why?  
Stefan: It's okay.  
Klaus: Well.

He points a stake between Jenna and Stefan

Klaus: Who's it going to be, Ella?  
Ella: No. I did everything you asked, I didn't run, I came willingly, I did everything, and now you have done this if you kill either of them before you get the chance to kill me ill kill my self and trust me I have become quite good at it.

I bend down a grab a sharp rock.

Klaus: your lying.  
Ella: am I?

I slowly turn the rock and point it down the point is sharp perfect.

Ella: last chance, if you kill them then ill be dead as soon as you do it.  
Jenna: Ella no!  
Ella: no Jenna, he can't do this, if he wants to break the curse he uses someone random no one I care about other wise this sacrifice would of been a waist and he will never get to break the curse.

Klaus is fuming.

Klaus: you do that ill kill everyone you love.  
Ella: so do it, ill be dead. Make up your mind Klaus, leave them out of this or say goodbye to your doppelgänger.  
Klaus: I'm calling your bluff.  
Ella: fine.

I stab myself in the chest as the rock punctures through I hit my rib.

Ella: ahh.

Klaus vamp speeds to my fire.

Klaus: fine they are free.

He flashes past and snaps Stefan's neck and vamps off and within seconds a girl in her 20s he has picked up is by his side and he feeds her his blood and snaps her neck. Moments later the girl wakes and Greta feeds her her blood, as soon as the girl is transition klaus drags her to where Greta is and stakes her.

Klaus: fine you got what you wanted.  
Ella: good because I only got a rib.

While he is staking her I stand up and I feel dizzy but fine. Jenna is looking at me worried.

I whisper.

Ella: they are going to kill him,

She nods Stefan starts to wake an sees that Jenna is still there around the fire. I glance at Stefan and whisper

Ella: it's going to be fine. They are going to kill him.

I turn to Jenna and whisper

Ella: get out of here as soon as they come.

She nods and klaus walks over to me

Klaus: It's time.

The circle of fire disappears from around me. I looks up at him. Please with saving Jenna and Stefan's lives. Klaus extends his hand towards me. I gets up from the ground and walks past Klaus, ignoring him. I make my way to the altar and looks down at the dead girls body greatful that its not Jenna's. Klaus follows me up to the altar and grabs my face in his hand. Below them, Jenna and Stefan are looking on helplessly. Klaus turns to me and I look at him.

Klaus: Thank you, Ella.  
Ella: you suck, and can go to hell.

Stefan continues to struggle up, but falls back to the ground, too weak to move. Jenna is looking on teary eyed with glancing at stefan to make sure he is ok. I stare out, blankly, as Klaus sinks his fangs into my neck and starts to drain my blood. Stefan and Jenna watch on, helplessly. Klaus holds me tightly as his eyes starts to sprout more veins. My eyelids flutter and my eyes roll into the back of my head and I am dead. Klaus releases me and I fall to the ground. Blood drips from Klaus' mouth and the flame in the bowl is extinguished. I lay lifeless as Jennam Stefan stares at me, sadly. Klaus breathes heavily and walks down the stone steps.

Klaus: I can feel it. It's happening.

Klaus looks up at the full moon. Suddenly, his bones begin to crack and he starts to transform. His eyes are yellow like a werewolf's, but he stil has the veins under them, like a vampire.

Klaus: Yes, yes!

Suddenly, Klaus is thrown through the air. The flames in the bowl reignite, startling Greta. Greta hears and sees Bonnie coming down the hillside, chanting a spell. Before Greta can react, Damon sneaks up behind her and snaps her neck. The flames around Jenna vanquish and she vamp speeds to Ella where Damon is picking her up.

Damon: how did you?  
Jenna: she threatened to kill her self if he used me or Stefan so he used someone else.

Damon kneels down and picks up my body. Bonnie is chanting her spells at Klaus.

Klaus: No! You were dead!

Bonnie continues Klaus' body contorts into painful shapes as he screams. Meanwhile, Damon carries my body towards Stefan and lays me down next to him. Damon kneels down and rips the remainder of the stake out of Stefan's back. Stefan grunts in pain. Damon grabs Stefan's shoulder, as if to help him up, but Stefan turns and looks up at him, grabbing a hold of his jacket.

Stefan: get them out of here.  
Damon: What about you?  
Stefan: I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!

Damon picks up my body and carries me away with Jenna flashing off with them. Stefan sits up. Bonnie continues to chant the spell which is so powerful it causes trees to fall. Klaus screams in pain, lying against the rocks. Elijah approaches him and Bonnie stops chanting.

Klaus: Elijah?  
Elijah: Hello, brother.

Stefan has gotten up and walks up behind Bonnie. Elijah punches his arm into Klaus' chest, grabbing a hold of his heart.

Elijah: In the name of our family, Niklaus...

Elijah twists Klaus' heart.

Klaus: I didn't bury them at sea!  
Elijah: What?  
Klaus: Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them.  
Stefan: Elijah! Don't listen to him.  
Klaus: Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word... Brother.

Elijah appears to be having second thoughts about killing his brother.

Bonnie: Do it and I'll take you both out.  
Elijah: You'll die.  
Bonnie: I don't care.

Elijah looks down at Klaus and back up at Bonnie and Stefan.

Elijah: I'm sorry.

Stefan and Bonnie run towards Elijah and Klaus.

Stefan: No!  
Bonnie: No.

Before either can get to them, Elijah flies off with Klaus.

**Abandoned House**  
Down in the basement, John is busy writing a letter. Alaric is leaning against the doorframe, patiently waiting for the others to come back. It is daylight outside, indicating that much time has passed. Elena is with them worried.

Alaric: [sighs] We should have heard from them by now.

Jeremy is sitting in a corner, reading one of the Gilbert journals. He looks over at John.

Jeremy: [to John] Did you read all this?

John glances back at him. Then glances to Elena.

John: I did.  
Jeremy: So you understand what happened to the child's mother after the baby was brought back to life?  
John: She saved her daughter. She found peace.  
Jeremy: John...

John gets up and folds the letter in his hands. Jeremy stands up from the floor and John hands the letter to him.

John: I need you to give this to Ella and Elena for me. And also this.

John takes his magic ring off and hands it to Jeremy as well. Alaric looks on, confused.

Alaric: Oh, hey, what's going on?

John looks at Alaric

John: [sighs] Take care of each other.

Looks at Jeremy

John: Please.

A door upstairs opens.

Alaric: I think they're here!

Alaric and Elena rush up the stairs. Jeremy looks at John for a moment longer, then follows Alaric. John turns back into the basement. Upstairs, Damon is carrying my body into the parlour room with Jenna behind them.

Damon: If you come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself. So don't.

Damon lays my body down on a sofa and pushes a strand of hair out of my face.

Damon: Because I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever.

Alaric and Jeremy rush into the room and stand in the doorway. They glance at Jenna. Alaric hugs her. So does Jeremy.

Alaric: how are you Jenna.  
Jenna: bit emotional but ill be fine, ill have everyone hear to help me.

Alaric smiles holding on to Jenna. Jeremy looks at my body.

Jeremy: How is she?

Damon continues to stroke my hair and does not look up at either of them.

Damon: I don't know yet.

Elena comes up stairs and sees me on the couch. She notices Jenna.

Elena: Jenna, omg your alive, how?  
Jenna: she threatened to kill her self if Klaus used me or Stefan  
Elena: so Stefan's ok.

Jenna nods. Behind everyone, John comes up from the basement and walks out the front door into the yard. Outside, John looks back in the house. Suddenly, I gasp back to life.

Damon: Ella!  
Ella: What happened?  
Damon: How do you feel?  
Ella: I feel fine.  
Elena: are you okay?  
Ella: yeah I'm fine.

everyone looks relieved. John watches from outside. He seems at peace, as he looks out into the woods, shuts his eyes, and falls to the ground, dead.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Tyler is wrapped up in a blanket, sleeping on the couch in his dad's study. Caroline sits down next to him and sighs. Tyler wakes up.

Caroline: Hey.

Tyler pulls the blanket down and groans. He examines the rifle wound.

Caroline: Ooh, yeah, you got shot. But it's healing.

Tyler sits up, grimacing as he does so.

Tyler: You were right. I shouldn't have come home.  
Caroline: No, you just. should have never left. And you shouldn't leave again.  
Tyler: You're kidding, right? This is the second time I've tried to kill you.  
Caroline: Well, no friendship is perfect.

They both chuckle.

Caroline: Matt broke up with me.  
Tyler: I'm sorry.  
Caroline: Yeah, well, you know, instead of just bailing on me again, you could just say... "Thank you, Caroline, for taking care of me. And I'm sorry that I tried to chow down on you again. "

They both laugh, but Caroline's laughter turns to tears.

Tyler: Hey. Hey. Come here.

Tyler shares his blanket with Caroline and she leans into his chest.

Tyler: Oh, easy.

Tyler wraps his arms around Caroline as she lays her head on his chest.

Tyler: Thank you, Caroline. For taking care of me.  
Caroline: You're welcome.

**Gilbert House**  
Damon and Stefan are waiting downstairs in funeral attire for Johns funeral.

Damon: We all set?  
Stefan: yeah. How's she doing?  
Damon: She lost the only parents she had. She's in shock.

Upstairs, I am placing my earrings in. Elena and Jeremy walk into the doorway and they enter my room

Elena: almost ready?  
Ella: yeah almost?  
Jeremy: Yeah, take your time.

Jenna enters.

Jenna: how you doing?  
Ella: I'm good how you feeling?  
Jenna: I'm good cravings are hard but Stefan and Alaric are helping me.

I put a small smile on my face.

Jenna: ill be down stairs. Jenna leaves and Elena follows.

Jeremy: John wanted me to give you this.

He hands me the letter and I take it.

Jeremy: And this.

Jeremy retrieves the magical ring from his pocket and hands it to me. I hesitantly take it and look up at Jeremy. Jeremy starts to leave the room.

Ella: Jeremy...  
Jeremy: yeah?  
Ella: sorry for all this fuss.  
Jeremy: hey your alive aren't you.  
Ella: yeah but John isn't, even though we didn't have a relationship he was still family, and now all my parents are gone.  
Jeremy: hey, hey, you have, Jenna, elena and me here, your not alone, and Damon too.

I smile at him and place my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me in a warm embrace. They pull apart and look at each other for a moment before Jeremy leaves my room and goes downstairs. I try to maintain my composure as I walk over to her window seat and sit down. I open up the letter and starts to read it.

John: "Ella... it's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child. I failed in that task."

**Cemetery**  
Stefan, Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, Jeremy and Jenna walk across the graveyard.

John: "And because of my prejudices, I failed you and your sister. I'm haunted by how things might have played out differently. If I'd been more willing to hear your side of things."

I am next to Jeremy who has a hand on my back. I have three roses in my hands. I kneel down and place one on Johns grave and stand up.

John: "For me, it's the end. For you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine. It's for that child that I give you my ring."

Teary-eyed, I approach my parent's graves. I look down at the tombstone, and place the remaining two roses on their graves.

John: "I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this. Whether you are now reading this as a human or as a vampire, I love you all the same as I've always loved you and your sister and always will. John. "

i openly cry and Jenna puts an arm around me. Damon starts to walk away. I look up at him and stand still crying. I walk back to the group and the others repeat the process. I hold onto Jeremy tightly and hug him. Damon is standing some distance away from the rest of the group. Stefan approaches him.

Stefan: We're going to head back to the house.  
Damon: I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes.  
Stefan: Damon, she needs your right now.  
Damon: And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?  
Stefan: I have no idea.

Damon turns around to look at Stefan.

Damon: We need to get an idea. Fast.  
Stefan: I'm not going to let them lose anybody else.  
Damon: I wouldn't make any promises, brother.  
Stefan: What's that supposed to mean?  
Damon: Tyler Lockwood bit me.

Damon pulls up his sleeve and shows Stefan the bite, which has gotten even worse. Stefan walks over to him with a look of anguish on his face.

Damon: [looking down at the bite] It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is.

Stefan takes Damon's arm and examines the bite.

Stefan: We'll find something. A cure.  
Damon: There's no cure, Stefan.

Damon and Stefan look off across the graveyard, presumably towards Ella. Stefan looks back at Damon.

Stefan: We kept Ella human, right? We found the way when there was no way. Hey.

Damon turns his head and faces Stefan.

Stefan: I will do this.  
Damon: You want to do something for me? Keep this from Ella. Last thing she needs is another grave to mourn.

Damon grips Stefan's shoulder, gingerly, and walks away. Stefan watches him as he leaves. The look on his face filled with torment.


	45. As I lay Dying

**As I Lay Dying**

**Gilbert house**

Coming from the bathroom I see that Elena's door is open, I peak my head into her room and she's sleeping. I walk into Jenna's room that isn't there. Walking into my room I see Damon.

Damon: hey

Ella: hi

Damon: I want to apologize.

Ella: Damon, don't I understand why what you did it's fine, I'm fine.

Damon: but I shouldn't of done it.

Ella: we all do stupid things Damon, but we are all alive.

Damon: accept for you dad.

Ella: listen he may have been my birth farther but we weren't close, it's fine.

Damon: anyway I just wanted to say sorry.

Ella: your forgiven, always.

Damon: I shouldn't earn your forgiveness.

Ella: where is this coming from?

Damon: don't worry.

Ella: damon your starting to freak me out are you okay?

Damon: yeah I'm fine, I'll let you go.

Ella: alright.

He leaves out the window. I think to myself he didn't seem himself, he definitely not okay.

**Boarding House**

Damon takes a bottle of scotch and pours himself a drink. He opens the curtains, drinks some scotch and then takes off his ring. He opens his arms and his skin burns but Stefan arrives and pushes him out of the sunlight.

Damon: Get off of me.

Stefan: You're not doing this.

Damon: Just did. You know what happened to Rose, Stefan.

Stefan: I don't care. You're not dying today.

He uses his super speed and throws him in the cellar and closes the door

Damon: What's the plan, Superman?

Stefan: I'm gonna find a way out of this.

Damon: Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one.

Stefan: I got Bonnie looking for something, anything.

Damon: Always the hero, Stefan. Just tell me good-bye, get it over with.

He coughs some blood

Stefan: Lie still. Conserve your strength.

He leaves

**The woods**

Klaus wakes up, naked. He looks at the sun and smiles. Someone throws him some clothes. He turns his head. Elijah's here.

Elijah: You've been busy.

Klaus: That was amazing. How long has it been?

Elijah: Almost 2 days. Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf.

Klaus gets dressed

Klaus: I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill.

Elijah: Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way.

Klaus: Just like old times, brother.

Elijah: You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain.

Klaus: That's right. Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah. Wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family.

Elijah: You gave me your word, Niklaus.

Klaus: What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me.

Elijah: I could have. But I didn't.

Elijah helps Klaus put on his jacket

Klaus: And now no one can, not even you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven.

Elijah: Where are they?

Klaus: You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough.

**Mystic Grill**

Alaric is at the bar. His phone rings. He answers. It's Stefan.

Alaric: hey whats up?

Stefan: I need your help.

Alaric: what do you need?

Stefan: Damon's dying.

Alaric: What?

Stefan: Tyler Lockwood bit him. We don't have much time.

Alaric: What do you need?

He hangs up and Jenna looks concerned as she over heard.

**Mystic Falls' Square**

There's a special screening of Gone with the Wind. Some girls are dressed up for the event. Jenna, Elena, Jeremy and I are there.

Jeremy: You brought me to see a girl movie.

Jenna: yes we did

Ella: come on Jeremy it will be fun.

Elena: We need to do this we need a normal night.

We sit down as Caroline arrives with a basket

Caroline: Hey! There you guys are. Who's hungry?

Jeremy: Are we really doing this?

Caroline: Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere.

Jeremy: All right.

He sits down with them

Jeremy: What are we eating?

Jenna: Something good I hope.

**Abandoned house**

Stefan and Bonnie are here

Bonnie: I'm not sure this is going to work.

Stefan: You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon.

Bonnie: Let's just hope they want to.

She cast a spell. Some voices are whispering around them

Stefan: Bonnie? Bonnie?

She opens her eyes

Bonnie: Emily.

Emily speaks through her, with her own voice

Bonnie/Emily: Why have you come here, Stefan?

Stefan: I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite.

Bonnie/Emily: No. Nature ensures a balance to everything.

Stefan: Is that true... or are you just saying no because it's Damon?

Bonnie/Emily: Perhaps it is his time to die.

Stefan: No. That's not balance. That's punishment.

Bonnie/Emily: I will not give you what you want.

Stefan: So you're saying that there's an answer to give? Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my brother.

Bonnie screams and falls on the floor

Stefan: Bonnie.

Bonnie: They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power.

Stefan: They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me.

Bonnie: I heard them say a name.

Stefan: What was it?

Bonnie: Klaus.

**Mystic Falls' courthouse**

Carol enters in the sheriff Forbes office

Sheriff Forbes: Carol. Hi. How you feeling?

Carol: Better, thank goodness.

Sheriff Forbes: That was a terrible fall. Shouldn't you be home resting?

Carol: I've been resting, and now I'm ready to get back to work. I need you to update me on where we are with the vampire situation.

Sheriff Forbes: Well, there have been some developments, but I'm handling it.

Carol: Are you? Because I left you in charge of this town's safety, and lately I'm not seeing any results.

Sheriff Forbes: I said I'm handling it.

Carol: Then see that you do, Sheriff, because if you can't, I'll find someone who will.

She leaves.

**Mystic Fall' square**

Stefan joins us at town square.

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: Hey! Look who couldn't resist an epic romance.

Stefan: Will you and Ella come take a walk with me?

We get up and walk with him.

Ella: what's up?

Stefan: I know. I wish this could wait, but it can't. Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten.

Ella: What? Is it... is he gonna...

Stefan: Yeah.

Ella: Oh, my God. He was acting strange today like he was telling me he was sorry and that I shouldn't forgive him. Omg is there something that we can do.

Stefan: He told me not to tell you, but I figured if you wanted to talk to him, I... I wouldn't wait.

Ella: no you did the right thing, Stefan does that mean?

Stefan: It's not over. There might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus to get it.

Ella: No. He's gonna kill you.

Stefan: No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it.

Elena: I'm coming with you Stefan.

Stefan: no Elena.

Elena: I'm coming with you.

Stefan: fine. Ella, Damon's in the basement ok.

Ella: thank you, Elena, be careful please.

I hug my sister and hug Stefan and they leave.

**Boarding House**

Damon is not okay and is hallucinating.

**Flashback - 1864 **

Victoria is getting ready. Damon looks at her.

Victoria: Mr. Salvatore, spying on a lady is a sign of very poor manners.

Damon: My apologies Miss Victoria.

Victoria: But since you are here, my corset strings seem to be knotted. I wonder if you can undo them.

Damon: Of course.

He touches her skin

Victoria: Will you miss me while off defending the South?

Damon: I shall.

Victoria: Then I hope you will hurry back. I fear I will be lonely with you away.

Damon: I would think Stefan should be company enough.

Victoria: Is it so wrong for me to want you both?

Ella: Damon.

He turns around. I am there.

Damon: Ella?

Ella: Don't you see? She was toying with you. All you had to do was say no, walk away. You had a choice.

Katherine touches his cheek and makes him looks at her

Victoria: Promise me that you will return quickly.

Damon: I promise.

Back in the present, Damon lifts up his sleeve and sees the bite has gotten worse.

**Alaric's apartment**

Stefan and Elena enter the apartment. Victoria and Katherine are there sitting on the bed.

Stefan: Hello, Katherine Victoria.

They get up.

Katherine: Two days, We've been waiting. We're supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!

Stefan: We ran into complications.

Victoria: what is Elena doing here?

Stefan: as I said, complications. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?

Victoria and Katherine push them against the wall and asks them to shut up. Klaus and Elijah arrive.

Victoria: Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit.

Klaus looks at Stefan and then to Elena.

Klaus: You just keep popping up, don't you? And you, shouldn't you be morning your sisters death.

Elena is silent.

Stefan: I need your help... For my brother.

Klaus: Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention.

Elijah looks at Stefan

Elijah: You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own.

Klaus: And so I shall.

He puts a dagger through Elijah's heart, killing him. He pushes Stefan against a wall.

Klaus: Now, what am I gonna do with you?

Elena: stop it don't hurt him.

He puts a stake through him.

Klaus: Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead.

Katherine: He's just trying to help his brother.

Stefan: The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want.

Klaus takes out the stake. Stefan falls on the floor. Klaus pours himself a glass of blood and circles around Elena.

Klaus: so Ella's sister, in the flesh haven't really had a chance to meet officially.

Elena: just please help us we will do what ever you want.

Klaus: Trouble is I don't know if you'd two would be any good to me the way you two are now.

Elena: what do you mean?

Klaus flashes infront of Elena and bites into his wrist and forces his wrist into Elena's mouth. He pulls away and snaps her neck she falls to the floor dead.

Stefan: no!

Klaus: don't worry you'll see her again.

Stefan: she'll be a vampire. Why did you do it?

Klaus: I need a useful team and you two will be it for now, but first we have to change you, your to shy.

**Boarding House**

Damon is looking at his werewolf bite. Alaric arrives.

Alaric: Well, that looks bad.

Damon: It feels worse. My subconscious is haunting me, Rick. Please tell me you have something for that.

Alaric puts a glass of scotch and Damon's ring on the door window

Alaric: Double shot.

He pours Damon more scotch.

Damon: That's good.

He gets up and takes his ring

Damon: Oh good.

He takes the glass

Damon: So my brother sent you for suicide watch?

Alaric: He's just trying to help.

Damon: He's doing what he always does, trying to right the wrongs of the past.

Damon screams, he's hurt

Damon: You should want me dead. I turned Isobel.

Alaric: no but you brought Jenna back to me and her family.

He drinks.

Alaric: Ok, give me your glass. Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation.

Damon gets closer and strangles him

Damon: Kill me. Please.

Alaric: Screw you.

He injects vervain into Damon with a dart. He falls on the floor.

Damon: No. Ella?

Alaric: Ella's not here, Damon.

I park my car. I hear a noise and turn my head. The sheriff is here and puts her hands on my mouth

Liz: Don't make a sound.

Damon is on the ground. Alaric looks at him.

Damon: I need blood. I need blood.

Alaric goes to the fridge and takes a blood bag. He turns his head. The sheriff is here with a gun.

Liz: Where's Damon?

Alaric: You know, now's not a good time, Sheriff. Trust me.

Deputy: Sheriff, over here.

Alaric: I wouldn't go in there!

Liz: I just wanna talk to him.

Alaric: I wouldn't go in there!

She closes the door and goes in the cellar she doesn't see Damon. He's behind her.

Damon: Liz.

He throws her against the wall and she falls on the floor and he escapes.

**Mystic Falls' square**

Jenna, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy are looking at Gone with the Wind on the town's square.

Caroline: All this waiting around for news is ruining Scarlett for me.

Jenna's phone rings. She answers. It's Alaric.

Jenna: Alaric. Hey.

Alaric: Tell me you're with Ella.

Jenna: She went to go see Damon. I thought that's where you were?

Alaric: No, he just escaped. I think he's looking for her, and the cops are after him. Listen, he's in bad shape, Jenna, so if you find her, get her somewhere safe, ok? I'm on my way.

He hangs up

Bonnie: If Damon is off the rails, there is nothing you can do to stop him. Let us take care of it.

Jenna: we have to help him.

**Alaric's apartment**

Elena is on the floor and she suddenly gasps awake.

Elena: omg, what you do to me.

Elena yells at Klaus.

Klaus: I turned you.

Elena: why?

Klaus: I need you and your boyfriend in change for his brothers cure.

Elena crawls over to Stefan who is still on the floor. Klaus has a glass of blood in his hands. Victoria and Katherine are looking at them shocked.

Klaus: your going to need to drink to survive sweetheart.

Elena glances at Stefan and he nods. Klaus gives Elena a blood bag and she slowly rips the tap off and puts the tube to her mouth and sips. She eventually finishes the bag and veins and fangs appear. Klaus then looks to Stefan.

Klaus: you know I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village. A true ripper. Sound familiar?

Stefan: I haven't been that way in a very long time.

Klaus: Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town with us three.

Stefan gets up.

Klaus: Veronica, come here.

Victoria gets closer. He takes her arm. His face changes, his eyes are yellow. He bites her)

Victoria: Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No.

He bites his wrist. He makes Victoria drink his blood. Her wound heals. Klaus looks at Stefan

Klaus: You want your cure? There it is.

Stefan: Your blood is the cure.

Klaus: Gotta love Mother Nature.

Klaus holds Stefan by his shoulder

Klaus: Now... Let's talk.

**Mystic Falls' square**

Damon is hallucinating he turns his head and sees Victoria in a lavender dress.

Damon: Victoria.

She disappears. Jeremy joins him.

Jeremy: Damon!

Damon: Where's Ella? I need to see Ella now.

Jeremy: Ok. Let's get you out of here first, all right?

Jeremy holds him

**Mystic falls' courthouse**

I am in the sheriff's office

Ella: Where's Damon? What have you done to him?

Sheriff Forbes: Why do you even care? You know what they are, what they do.

Ella: Look, I understand why you hate them, but you're wrong.

Sheriff Forbes: They're murderers, Ella. End of story.

A deputy enters

Deputy: Damon Salvatore was just spotted outside entering The Grill.

Ella: Wait. You've gotta let me come with you. He's sick. He's, he's not himself.

The sheriff looks at the deputy

Sheriff Forbes: Keep her here.

Liz leaves. I am trapped in the office.

**Mystic Grill**

Jeremy is with Damon and calls someone.

Jeremy: Hey, it's me. I'm with Damon at The Grill.

The sheriff arrives. Damon is in front of Jeremy. She shoots him but Damon runs off so she shoots Jeremy. He falls on the floor, dead. She rushes over him.

Sheriff Forbes: Oh, God. Oh, God.

She speaks in her radio.

Sheriff Forbes: I've got a gunshot victim at The Grill. Get the paramedics here.

She looks at Jeremy

Sheriff Forbes: You're gonna be fine. It's gonna be ok.

Jenna, Bonnie and Caroline rush over.

Jenna: Jeremy!

Caroline: Mom. Mom, what did you do?

Liz: I was aiming for Damon.

Caroline: He still has his ring.

Bonnie: She's human. The ring won't work on him. Caroline…

Caroline: I got it.

Jenna trying to control herself sits by Jeremy. Caroline bites her wrist and puts it in Jeremy's mouth.

Caroline: Come on, Jeremy. Just drink. Go on, Jeremy. Drink.

Sheriff Forbes: What are you doing?

Caroline: I'm helping him. Jeremy, drink. Please. Please. Please

He doesn't drink because he's dead. Alaric joins them

Alaric: Bonnie, what's going on?

He sees Jenna, and then Jeremy on the floor.

Alaric: Oh, my God.

Bonnie: I know what I need to do.

She looks at Alaric.

Bonnie: I need you to help me grab him. T-take him with us.

Sheriff Forbes: No, no, no, no. You can't move him. This is a crime scene.

Caroline: Mom, you let them go.

Alaric and Jenna grab Jeremy

Alaric: All right, come here, buddy. I got you. I got you.

**Mystic Falls' courthouse**

I breaks the window with a chair and escape sheriffs office.

**Alaric's apartment**

Klaus puts some of his blood in a vial. Elena and Stefan are looking at him.

Klaus: There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you two when we leave this town.

Stefan: I'm not like that anymore.

Klaus: Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman.

He pours some blood down the sink.

Stefan: Wait.

Klaus: Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink.

He throws him a blood bag. Stefan drinks a sip.

Klaus: Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal.

He turns to Elena.

Klaus: your turn, you drink or no cure.

Elena rips the bag from him and tears the bag and drinks it all. Stefan drinks all of his as well and Klaus throws them another blood bag.

Klaus: Again.

They drink.

**Abandoned house**

Bonnie, Jenna, Alaric are with Jeremy's body.

Alaric: Is this even possible?

Bonnie: There's a spell for it if they'll give me the power to use it.

Jeremy's head is on her legs. She casts a spell. Voices whisper around them

Bonnie: No.

Jenna: What? What is it?

Bonnie: They're angry at me for coming back here. They don't wanna help.

Alaric: Well, they have to!

Bonnie: They said there'll be consequences.

Jenna: He's just a kid. Tell 'em to shut up!

Bonnie continues to cast the spell. Her nose bleeds. She cries.

Bonnie: Emily. Emily! I know you're there. Please help me. I love him.

The whispering stops

Bonnie: No!

She cries. Jeremy opens his eyes.

Bonnie: Oh my god.

Jeremy: Bonnie?

Bonnie: Oh, my God, Jeremy. Oh, my God.

Jeremy: What happened?

Bonnie: Doesn't matter. You're ok. You're ok.

She raises her head

Bonnie: Thank you.

**Mystic Square**

I am running through the town looking for Damon as I suddenly stop. I hear someone calling me.

Damon: Ella.

Ella: Damon.

I grab him.

Ella: Hey, come on. Come on. We have to get you out of here. We have to hide you.

Damon: Where are we going?

**1864 **

Damon is running after Victoria

Victoria: Everywhere!

Damon: Wait for me. I want to come with you.

He trips.

**Mystic Square**

I rush over to him.

**1864 **

Damon pins Victoria against a tree.

**Mystic Square**

I look at Damon.

Ella: Hey. Hey. Relax. We need to get you out of here.

He pushes me against a post.

**1864 **

Victoria: You're faster than I thought.

Damon: Why must you always run from me?

Victoria: Because I know that you will chase.

Damon: Then let me chase you forever. Feed me your blood.

Victoria: I will not feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it.

She cuts her neck with a needle.

Victoria: It is your choice to make.

**Mystic Square**

Damon: I choose you, Victoria.

Ella: Look at me. Hey. It's Ella. It's Ella.

**1864 **

Damon: Promise me you will not tell my brother.

Victoria: I promise. It will be our little secret.

He leans toward her.

**Mystic Square**

Damon leans toward my neck.

Ella: No. Damon. No.

Damon: I have to... If we are to be together forever.

He bites my neck and drinks my blood.

Ella: Damon, stop. You're hurting me. Damon, you don't have to do this. Please stop. You're hurting me!

He stops and looks at me.

Damon: Ella?

Ella: Damon... Damon.

He falls on the floor I hold him as I hold my neck and look around to see if anyone saw.

**Mystic Grill**

Caroline hangs up her phone. Her mother is still here.

Caroline: That was Bonnie. Jeremy's alive.

Sheriff Forbes: I thought I killed him.

Caroline: You did.

Sheriff Forbes: I don't understand.

Caroline: I explained it to you once. I had to make you forget because I was so scared of what you might do. But now I don't wanna lie. I'm not gonna be afraid of you anymore. I don't want you to be afraid of me anymore. I'm still your little girl.

She embraces her.

Caroline: It's me. It's me, mom.

The sheriff cries and embraces her too.

**Gilbert House**

Jeremy is in his bed, talking with Bonnie via webcam.

Bonnie: Hey. What are you doing?

Jeremy: Trying to figure out what's wrong with me. Feel different, weird.

Bonnie: Yeah, you were dead. It'd be weird if you felt normal.

Jeremy: Bonnie, I, uh... I don't know how to thank you.

Bonnie: You can thank me tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that. Good night, Jeremy.

Jeremy: Good night.

Their conversation is over. Jenna and Alaric arrive.

Jenna: Where off to bed. Need anything?

Jeremy: Uh, no, no. I think I'm good.

Jenna: All right.

Jeremy: Alaric, um... Thank you for everything.

Alaric: Ah, you can thank me tomorrow. And the day after that, the day after that.

Jeremy: Dude, come on! I knew you were listening.

Jenna: we both were, new hearing have to get used to it.

He throws something at them and Jenna and Alaric smile.

Alaric: And the day after that.

They smile and leave. Jeremy laughs.

**Boarding House**

Damon is laying on his bed, sweating and looking sick. I have a towel and I am padding his head with it.

Damon: Ella.

Ella: It's ok, Damon. I'm right here.

Damon: Ella, get out of here. I could hurt you.

Ella: No. You won't. I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you.

Damon: Get out of here.

He screams and coughs. I sit down and take him in my arms.

Ella: all those times you helped me it's my turn.

He screams again.

Ella: Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hang on. Shh. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.

Damon: It's not ok. It's not ok. All those years, I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice.

Ella: Shh.

Damon: I made the wrong choice. You tell Stefan I'm sorry. Ok?

Ella: I will. But you're going to tell him when they get the cure.

I nod and clean his face with the towel and puts my head against his.

Ella: hang with me, I'm right here, Damon.

**Alaric's apartment**

There are a lot of blood bags on the ground. Elena and Stefan are drinking another one as Klaus looks on.

Klaus: You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it.

He gives Stefan another blood bag.

Stefan: No more. Not until you give me the cure.

Klaus: Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan, Elena. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life.

Elena takes the blood bag and drinks.

Klaus: That's the spirit.

He takes the vial with his blood and looks at Victoria and Katherine.

Klaus: Sweethearts...

He compels them.

Klaus: Take this over to Damon and come right back.

Victoria: You want us to leave?

Stefan: No!

Klaus: Yes and if I were you...

She takes the vial and they disappear.

Klaus: I'd hurry.

He sits down in a chair.

Stefan: No, she'll never take it to him. She'll never take it to him.

**Boarding House**

Damon is in my arms.

Damon: This is even more pitiful than I thought.

Ella: There's still hope.

Damon: I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die.

Ella: No. You don't. you're a good person.

Damon: I do, Ella. It's ok. 'Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. Done so many things to hurt you.

Ella: You have never hurt me Damon, never. But it's ok. I forgive you. And I love you.

Damon: I love you. You should know that.

Ella: I already do, you always have I always have.

I cry.

Damon: You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me.

I raise my head and look at him.

Ella: I love you now. Just the way you are.

He closes his eyes and I kiss him softly.

Damon: Thank you.

Ella: anytime.

Victoria: Well, it's me you should be thanking.

I turn my head.

Victoria: I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure.

I look at Victoria who is looking at me.

Victoria: I thought you were dead.

Ella: I was.

Victoria sits down next to Damon.

Damon: You got free.

Victoria: Yep. Finally.

She makes him drink Klaus' blood

Damon: And you still came here?

Victoria: I owed you one.

She gets up and is about to leave.

Ella: where's Stefan and Elena?

Victoria: They are paying for this.

She shows me the vial.

Victoria: Klaus turned your sister into a vampire and they gave themselves over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon.

Ella: Do you mean Elena's a vampire and what "Gave them selves over?

Victoria: They sacrificed everything to save Damon, including you.

She throws me the vial and disappears. Damon starts to gets up and looks at me. I go to his bed and touch his face he starts to look better.

Ella: hey.

Damon: Ella?

Ella: hey I'm right here.

Damon: what happened?

Ella: Klaus has Stefan and Elena.

Damon: what?

Ella: he turned Elena into a vampire and they sacrificed themselves for you.

He sits up straight and looks at me confused but taking in the information.

**A warehouse**

Elijah is in a coffin. Klaus is looking at him. Two men are here)

Klaus: I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family.

He closes the coffin and looks at the two men.

Klaus: Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight.

They put him with others coffins. Stefan receives a text from me telling him that Damon's okay and asking him where he is.

Klaus: So... Did Veronica make it in time?

Elena: You won't be seeing her again, you know.

Klaus: Because they are on vervain? I've been around a long time. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, they won't get far. You'll help me see to that.

Stefan: What is it you really want from us?

Klaus: All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town.

Stefan: Then are we done here? Can we go?

Klaus: Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you two.

Two girls are there

Klaus: Come here, sweethearts. Don't be afraid.

The girls joins them. Klaus looks at Stefan and Elena.

Klaus: See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal... That you'll be of use to me.

He bites one of the girl's neck and drinks her blood.

Klaus: I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt.

He releases her. She leaves, screaming. Stefan stops her, bites her and drinks her blood until she's dead. Klaus looks at him. Klaus then looks to Elena.

Klaus: now your turn.

He bites the other girl and hands her to Elena. She smells the blood and veins appear and she sinks her fangs into the girl and drains her dry.

Klaus: Now we can go.

**Gilbert's house**

Jeremy hears a noise. He wakes up.

Jeremy: Jenna? Alaric?

He gets up and goes out of his room.

Jeremy: Alaric? Jenna?

Someone is behind him.. he turns around but no one's there. He goes down the stairs. Vicki goes down behind him.

Vicki: Jer.

He turns around. No one's here. He goes in the kitchen. Anna's there.

Jeremy: Anna?

He turns around again. Vicki's there.

Jeremy: Vicki?

* * *

**Author note:**

So season two is complete, can't wait for next chapters to come, so Elena is a vampire now and she will be travelling with Stefan and Klaus to make hybrids. She will be doing most of Klaus's work where Stefan will be assisting her. I thought I would change the story a bit.

Hope you keep reading, and I love season three it's my favourite season.

Let me know what you would like in the coming chapters.

Anna xx


	46. AN

This is the next season and one of my favourites, I hope you enjoy. Keep reading and i want many reviews, all ideas are helpful.

from season two Elena is a vampire and will be doing Klaus's dirty work with Stefan's assistance.

enjoy this season.

thanks Anna.


	47. Season 3 - The Birthday

**The Birthday**

**Tennessee House**  
Woman walks out of the kitchen door

Woman: Rudy! (Whistles) Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you.

She bends down and picks up a toy. And when she turns around to see Elena and Klaus suddenly appears in front of her.

Elena: I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to scare you.  
Woman: Can I help you two?  
Elena: Yeah, our car hmm, our car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. Eh I feel like I've been walking forever yours is the first house I have come to so I was just hoping I could use your phone?  
Woman: Don't you have a cell phone?  
Klaus: Huh, yeah (picks up phone) the battery died. Look I promise we're not serial killers I just wanna use your phone.  
Woman: (sighs) Sure.  
Klaus: Soo, I can we come in?  
Woman: No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you.  
Klaus: (annoyed) I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting.  
Woman: I'm from Florida.  
Klaus: Well, that explains it.

He grabs her throat and compels her

Klaus: Now show me a little southern hospitality. Sweet pea.

Inside the house' another girl is frying food and walks over to the counter with the frying pan.

Woman 2: I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning.

Woman 2 turns around and sees her friend with Elena and Klaus enter the kitchen.

Woman 2: What's going on?  
Klaus: Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here.  
Woman 2: He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly.  
Elena: But I expect he makes it home, once a month. That's what I thought. Where is he now?

No answer.

Elena: If I have to make you tell us it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm.

Woman 2 runs out of the kitchen and opens the front door. But in the doorway stands Stefan.

Woman 2: Aaaah!

Elena, Klaus and the other girl come up behind her.

Klaus: I love it when they run!  
Woman 2: (gives up) He's in Toll. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort, It's on Highway 41.  
Klaus: Thank you my love.  
Klaus touches the girl he has holding.

Klaus: Now, may my friend come in?  
Woman 1: (crying) Yes.

Woman 2 looks terrified and Stefan goes in. Klaus pushes woman 1 to Stefan.

Klaus: Kill this one quickly.

Looks at woman 2

Klaus: And make that one suffer. We'll be in the car.

Klaus leaves with elena with a grin. Elena looks unhappy.

Elena: we don't have to kill them.  
Klaus: that's what you said about the last ones. Sooner or later the blood you have been consuming will take its toll, you may have some humanity but every drop of blood will slowly get rid of it.

Elena walks off unhappy to the car with Klaus smirking behind her. Back in the house the girls are crying.

Woman 1: Please don't!

Stefan just looks at her and transforms. Bites her, She screams. The other Woman screams too.

**Gilbert's House**  
I am in my bed and i sit up and go over to the window. i hold up my hand and hesitate for a moment and pull the curtains open.

Jeremy's room  
I have pulled up the curtains in his room too.

Jeremy: Aaahh! Early. Bad!  
Ella: Ahh. It's not early.

Walks up to bed and pulls his cover off.

Ella: You're late, for work. Matt just called.

I walk out of his room and Jeremy looks at the clock.

Jeremy: Well, maybe he'll fire me.  
Ella: (as walking out the door) Aim high.

Jeremy slides down to the end of bed. Looking concerned.

**In Town**  
Caroline talking to me on the phone.

Ella: What are you doing?  
Caroline: Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail out on.

I am walking down the stairs and go into the kitchen.

Ella: I never said yes in the first place. It doesn't feel right without Elena.  
Caroline: You were never going too which is why I planned it anyway. And my mom wants you to call her.  
Ella: Did she find something?  
Caroline: An animal attack in Memphis, It's the third one this week in Tennessee.  
Ella: And you're sure it's a vampire?

Jenna and Rick are in the kitchen making coffee and they exchange looks.

Caroline: Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's Klaus.  
Ella: Doesn't mean it's not.

Going round the counter, pushing Jenna out of the way.

Ella: I'll call her.  
Caroline: Well call her on her cell.  
Ella: Tell her thank you for her help.  
Caroline: Alright. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit.

Tyler walks up to Caroline.

Ella: Oh, Caroline wait, just... keep tonight small. Please.  
Caroline: Wear something pretty.

She hangs up. Tyler's there

Caroline: Hi!

**Gilbert's House**  
I hang up and sigh.

Jenna: Was that eh... Elena and Stefan news?  
Ella: Could be more Klaus victims.

Puts down a cup.

Rick: You certain Stefan's still with him?  
Ella: (I pour a cup of coffee) Easy to be certain when the alternative is that their dead.

They're silent for a second, exchanging a look.

Ella: and how you doing Jenna?  
Jenna: I'm good.  
Ella: Alright (gives him a cup of coffee) Got it. (Elena starts to walk away)  
Jenna: Hey Ella.

I stop and look at her.

Jenna: Happy Birthday.  
Ella: (half smiles) Thanks.  
Rick: happy birthday, just have a good day, that's what Elena would want you to do.

**Boarding House**

Damon is taking a bath in his bathroom. He gets out of the bath and walks across leaving bubbles behind him. He walks out of the room. I have come in and without me knowing Damon is behind me smirking.

Damon: Good morning.  
Ella: Hey, I was gonna...

I turn around, Damon is naked. He smirks.

Ella: OH! Wow.  
Damon: do I take it that you like what you see?

I nod.

Ella: why the sudden appearance like this? Hmm.  
Damon: wanted to surprise you.  
Ella: well definitely suprised. What would of you done if it wasn't me huh?  
Damon: then I would of made that persons day.  
Ella: okay. Now cover up I'm distracted.

I throw him a towel and he eyes me curiously. he wraps the towel around his waist.

Ella: as much as I love the way your looking I actually came here to give you another location to check. I pull out a note.

Ella: Memphis.  
Damon: Another dead end you mean.  
Ella: we don't know that.  
Damon: (walks up to me) You're right, Ella. This could be the one. After almost two months this could be the one clue that tells that Elena and Stefan are alive and well and living in Graceland.

I take the note.

Ella: Fine, I'll go by myself.

I then start to walk away. Damon vamp speeds in front of me and takes the note.

Damon: Right, and let Klaus know you're tracking him. He thinks you're dead; let's keep it that way.  
Ella: It's a new lead Damon; we haven't had one in a while.  
Damon: Okay, I'll check it out. If I find anything I'll call you.  
Ella: But...

Damon walks away but returns and plants a kiss on my lips.

Damon: happy birthday!  
Ella: it's not really happy, but thank you.  
Damon: hey, ill check the location.

Damon now walks away and walks into his room and opens his closet door where there's a map and a lot of notes. He pins the new note up on the map. It has locations of places with crosses on it. He's been tracking Stefan and Elena's whereabouts.

**Mystic Grill**  
Jeremy working in the back stock room moving boxes and talking to Bonnie over the phone that is on the shelf for them to see each other.

Jeremy: You need to come home it's boring around here without you.  
Bonnie; Huh, you think you're bored, my dad's side of the family is like wet paint that never dries. How's the grill treating you?  
Jeremy: Well it's teaching me the value of a mundane human experience.  
Bonnie: A summer job is god for you; you needed something normal in your life.

The lights flickers and there's a strange sound.

Bonnie: What was that?  
Jeremy: Nothing, look I uh... I got to go back to work. I'll talk to you soon okay?  
Bonnie: Wait, wait Jeremy. Is everything okay with you?  
Jeremy: Yeah, yeah. Normal and mundane. Come home soon okay.  
Bonnie: Okay (lights flickering again)

Lights go off then they come back on Vicki is standing in front of him and he drops his phone

Jeremy: Vicki?

She disappears. Jeremy is freaked out. He bends down to get his phone. Anna is standing behind him. She's about to touch him when Matt comes barging in. Anna disappears

Matt: I need you to switch sections with me.  
Jeremy: Why?  
Matt: Caroline and Tyler just sat in mine.  
Jeremy: So?  
Matt: So. I don't feel like waiting on my ex-girlfriend.

Matt Leaves. Outside the grill. Caroline and Tyler are sitting at a table and talking.

Caroline: Something's up with your mother.  
Tyler: Like what?  
Caroline: When I was over yesterday she just kept eyeing me.  
Jeremy: Hey Guys.  
Caroline: Did Matt make you switch sections?

Jeremy just shrugs his shoulders

Caroline: He thinks we're dating.  
Tyler: So does my mother.  
Caroline: What?  
Tyler: We're together all the time, it's not a leap.  
Caroline: That's crazy.  
Tyler: Right.

**Southern Comfort bar**  
Inside ray walks up to the bar.

Man: What's up Ray?  
Ray: Hey Red, get me a beer.

Klaus comes up next to Ray.  
Klaus: Ray? Ray Sutton?  
Ray: Who wants to know?  
Klaus: I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you.  
Ray: I think I'll be going.

He tries to go but Klaus stops him.

Klaus: Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by.

Ray tries to walk the other way but Stefan and Elena stand there and stop him.

Stefan: I wouldn't do that.

He pushes him back again.

Klaus:My friends here are vampires, they have compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf.  
Ray: You what?  
Klaus: A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?  
Ray: You can't compel me, it won't work.

Stefan starts scratching his head, Klaus looks at him and he nods. Stefan turns around and takes out something out of his back pocket.

Stefan: (to the bar man) Can you bring out the darts please. (To Ray) Tell you what Ray, We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane.

He pulls out a pouch of wolfsbane, pours it into his hand crushing it with his fingers.

Klaus: Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray.

**Tennessee House**  
Damon and Rick pull up. Damon's cell starts ringing. He checks the phone and then ignores the call.

Rick: Ella?

Damon makes a face.

Rick: I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are.  
Damon: Because it's a half lead and I don't want her to get her hopes up. You saw her this past summer she hasn't been out much.  
Rick: Yeah, well they're all half leads, and I'm your accomplice. What do you want me to say to her, I'm practically living there. And Jenna's been helping her but she misses her sister.  
Damon: I know, I want to find them but we just have to wait and see.

They walk to the entrance of the house.

Rick: It's quiet.  
Damon: Yeah. Too quiet.  
they walk inside.

Damon: Oh yeah.

Rick comes in and closes the door. He looks around. They find bodies on the living room couch.

Rick: Uuuggh. Vampire for sure.  
Damon: Stefan, for sure.  
Rick: How do you know?  
Damon: It's his signature; there's a reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse. It's the damndest thing,

He puts up his foot on Woman 1 legs

Damon: he put the bodies back together.

He pushes with his foot on her leg and her head falls to the floor.

Rick: Back together?  
Damon: Definitely Stefan.  
Rick: any sign of Elena.  
Damon: not that I can see.

**Boarding House**  
Caroline, me and Tyler are fixing the boarding house up for the party.

Ella: (Taking some napkins from Caroline) I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan.  
Tyler: maybe he just doesn't want to get your hopes up.  
Ella: your right but I just wish I knew where they are so I know they are okay, I'm just concerned for Elena, I know she's with Stefan but they are with Klaus who knows what he has them doing.

My phone beeps

Ella: I missed a call from Bonnie, I'll be right back.

Caroline: (When Elena out of sight) thanks for talking to her like that, she needs to be reassured.  
Tyler: i just want her to be okay. Anyway, I've gotta run if I'm gonna change and pick up Sophie in time.  
Carolina: Wait. You're bringing a date? Slutty Sophie is your date?  
Tyler: Hey! It's been kinda slow in that department. And... I am horny all the time now!  
Caroline: Yeah, tell me about it, sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode! It's a vampire thing. Yeah, our emotions are heightened and we're on overdrive.  
Tyler: It's a werewolf thing too. Just like I can't turn it off.  
Caroline: Yeah. (Awkward silence) Well. Uuhh. I hope you'll get eh. Lucky tonight.  
Tyler: (laughs) I'll see you later.  
Caroline: Yeah, See you later.

**Tennessee House**  
Damon and Rick are there. Damon pours a tank of gasoline over the living room.

Rick: What are you doing?  
Damon: Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest staying in the dark, but I do.

Rick moves to give Damon more space but the floor creaks, they look suspicious.  
Damon: Hang on.

He puts the tank of gas down and bends over and flips over the carpet and there it is a hidden door down under the floor. They open it and it's full of chains

Damon: Well, what do you know. Werewolves.

They close the door, and Damon lights a match and he throws it on the floor. Soon the whole living room is on fire.

**Southern Comfort bar**  
Ray is chained to the wall, and has darts in his body. He's in a lot of pain. Elena and Stefan are sitting at the table across the wall and dipping the darts ends in wolfsbane before they throw them at him. And Klaus is just sitting next to them and watching)

Stefan: Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon.  
Ray: I can't.  
Elena: we know, we know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let us stop until you tell us. And we do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here.

A women is walking up to Klaus.

Woman: Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you.

Elena and Stefan hear her and walks over

Woman: You told me to tell you if I saw anything.

Elena and Stefan are eavesdropping

Woman: I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farm house.  
Klaus: Well thank you Claudine, you'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watch her.

The girl walks away and Stefan comes up to Klaus with Elena listening clearly.

Stefan: My brother still on our trail?  
Klaus: He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that.  
Stefan (Grabs Klaus's Arm) No, no, no. Let me handle it.  
Klaus: Why should I let you leave?  
Stefan: Cause, you'll know I'll come back.  
Klaus: Do I?  
Stefan: You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service.  
Klaus: Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?

He points to Ray with a big smile.

Stefan: I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore.

Then Stefan walks away telling Elena to stay and she nods.

**Boarding House**  
I stand in front of the mirror. Damon appears behind me

Ella: Don't worry I'm not gonna lose it. At least not before the cake.  
Damon: It's your party you can cry if you want to.

He walks up to me and wraps his arm around my waist.

Damon: I got something for you.

I turn to face him and he pulls out a box. He opens it and its a necklace.

Ella: omg it's beautiful.

It's a diamond necklace with a heart.

Ella: I love it thank you. Can you?

He nods and I turn around to face the mirror and he puts the necklace around my neck and pulls my hair away as he closes the necklace around my neck. I play with it and then turn to face him.

Ella: I love it thank you.  
Damon: it's the least I could do.  
Ella: love you.

I kiss him softly and he places his hands on my waist.

Damon: you look beautiful.  
Ella: thanks. And I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me is past summer thank you.  
Damon: anything to make you happy.

I smile.

Damon: shall we?  
Ella: we shall.

I takes his arm and we walk out of Damon's room. Back downstairs the party is going on. They come down the stairs. They walk past some people standing in the hallway

Girls: Hey Ella! Happy Birthday!  
Ella: Thanks.

They come over to the living room where there are a lot of people. A girl goes past them with a bottle in her hand. Damon stops her

Damon: Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that.

He compels her

Damon: You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people.

I grin at Damon who winks and Caroline comes up to them.

Caroline: You like? Don't answer that.  
Ella: This is keeping it small?

Caroline just keeps on smiling

Ella: What are we drinking?  
They go away arm in arm.

Ella: ill be finding you later Damon.  
Damon: can't wait for it.

Jeremy is sitting in the couch about to light some pot when Matt comes and sits with him.

Matt: Where did you get that?  
Jeremy: Henry from the kitchen sold me a dime.

Matt takes the pot and lights it

Matt: So, what's got you on your spiral downward? Sure it's a lot more interesting than mine. Jeremy: You do not wanna know.  
Matt: (takes a blow) How bad can it be, I already know everything else.

Passes the pot to Jeremy.

Matt: Go for it.  
Jeremy: You know I died right? And Bonnie used magic to bring me back to life.  
Matt: Yeah, Ella told me.  
Jeremy: The thing is, ever since I came back I've been seeing... things.  
Matt: What kind of things?  
Jeremy: Just, things I shouldn't be seeing.  
Matt: What's Bonnie say about it?  
Jeremy: Nah, I haven't told her. I haven't told anybody. Just messing with my head is all. I just need to chill out, so this

Holding up the pot. Matt gets up. Me and Caroline enter the room.

Caroline: Oh...the Stoner den. Buzz kill.

Matt comes up to us.

Matt: Hey guys.  
Ella: Matt, hey!

He kisses me on the cheek.

Matt: Happy Birthday.  
Ella: Thank you.

Matt leaves.

Caroline: He hates me. His hatred of me, has driven him to drugs!  
Ella: He doesn't hate you, he hates that he's not with you.

Looks over to the couch

Ella: Is that Jeremy?

I hand Caroline my drink.

Ella: Thank you.

I walk off and Caroline watches as she takes a sip of my drink. Outside on the porch, Damon Jenna and Rick are talking

Rick: I am every parent's worst nightmare. I am the chaperone teacher from hell.  
Damon: I love high school parties.  
Jenna: I'm the worst guardian too, I'm letting the kids drink.

I come out.

Damon: Hello ,Birthday Girl!  
Ella: Drink!

I take Damon's glass

Ella: Jeremy's smoking again.  
Damon: Is his stash any good?

Jenna and I give him the evil eye.

Ella: You're an ass.

I look to Rick

Ella: Talk to him, please. He looks up to you.

I give back the glass and walks away.

Damon: You're screwed.  
Jenna: if you don't get through to him ill talk to him but the last time I tried it didn't work, just give it a go..

**Boarding House**  
Party is in action, on the dance floor are Tyler and Sophie dancing. Caroline is standing on the edge looking at them,and drinking. Matt comes up next to her.

Matt: Since when are they a thing?  
Caroline: I thought you were ignoring me?  
Matt: I'm not ignoring you.  
Caroline: You only said five words to me all summer, and those were four of them.  
Matt: Maybe because every time I've seen you, you've been with him.  
Caroline: Because he's my friend! Which is what I thought you were  
Matt: Aren't you guys supposed to be like mortal enemies, I mean isn't that how it works in vampire werewolf universe?  
Caroline: Matt shhhh!

Tyler looks at them

Caroline: What is wrong with you?  
Matt: I don't know. I'm out of it... I guess.

Tyler looks at them again, and starts to walk up to them

Matt: Sorry..

Matt walks away.

Tyler: What was that about?  
Caroline: Nothing.  
Sophie: Great party Caroline!  
Caroline: (smiles) Thanks! (She compels her) Now leave it!

Sophie walks away

Tyler: What the hell?!

Caroline Walks away into the crowd. Outside Damon and Rick are sitting with Jenna. Damon's phone buzzes he checks his phone.

Damon: that's weird one of Liz's deputies has just messaged me, there is a problem. I got to go, tell Ella I will be back later.  
Jenna: sure, everything okay?  
Damon: yeah I think so.

He leaves. I go inside Damon's room.

Caroline: This room's off limits!

I turn around and see Caroline in the bathroom.

Ella: Caroline?  
Caroline: Sorry.

She's holding a bag of blood

Caroline: I just needed to take a beat.

Puts the bag down and walks up to me

Caroline: Are you hiding?  
Ella: I was just looking for Damon.  
Caroline: Well, he better be here somewhere because we haven't even done the cake yet.  
Ella: I think i'm gonna pass on the whole cake thing.  
Caroline: What? no, no way, no! It's your birthday! You know it's the dawn of a new day and, you can't get on with your life until you have made a wish and blown out the candles.  
Ella: Is that what you all want me to do? Just get on with my life?  
Caroline: No... Maybe... I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this.  
Ella: I'm not gonna give up on finding Elena, Caroline.  
Caroline: Of course not. And you shouldn't, but you have to admit that you kinda just letting your life pass you by. And isn't Elena the one who wanted to make sure that you lived it?  
Ella: You want me to make a wish? I just wanna know that she's alive. And that she is okay! That's my wish.  
Caroline: Ella listen to me, Elena is going to be fine, I know you miss her but she doesn't want you to waist your life away worrying she wants you to live.  
Ella: I know I just miss her, we have never been apart this long before.

I start to walk away, but I see Damon's closet door is open a little bit and goes up to it and opens it

Caroline: I know I'm sorry for yelling okay. I'm just drunk and dumb tonight. Wait, what are you doing..,?

I see all the notes and maps and articles that Damon has used to search for Klaus and Stefan and Elena. Caroline comes up to her too.

Caroline: What's all that?  
Ella: It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking him without me.  
Caroline: Why wouldn't he just tell you?  
Ella: I don't know.

**Street**  
Damon is in the street looking for the deputy.

Damon: hello?

His phone starts ringing; it's me.

Damon: Party Central.  
Ella: Where are you?!  
Damon: Umm, by the punch bowl.  
Ella: Don't do that Damon, don't lie to me! I saw your closet.  
Damon: Oh... Oh, I gotta go break up beer pong.

Damon hangs up

Ella: Wait Damon!

Damon is still waiting for the deputy. When a figure stands behind him. He sees Stefan.

Damon: Stefan.  
Stefan: Hello Brother.  
Damon: You don't write, you don't call.  
Stefan: Need you to stop following us. Your cause some problems.  
Damon: With who? Klaus? Are we supposed to care with he thinks?  
Stefan: What you're supposed to do is let us go.  
Damon: Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you.  
Stefan: See the thing is, I don't need any saving. And neither does Elena, let us go.  
Damon: Nah, I got a birthday girl at home that's not gonna let me do that.

Stefan nods.

Stefan: you need to Damon, I'm serious.  
Damon: I can't Ella won't let me.  
Stefan: I don't think I have made my voice clear. Hey deputy you still there.

Damon looks up and sees a deputy in the tree.

Damon: what are you doing?  
Stefan: You can move now.  
Damon: No! No,no,no,no,no NO!

Stefan grabs him and pushes him against a tree. The deputy falls to the ground. Stefan grabs him around the neck)

Stefan: I said let me go!

He lets Damon go and Damon runs over to the deputy who is dead.

**Boarding house**  
Jeremy goes toward his car. Matt's here.

Jeremy: What are you doin'?  
Matt: I can't find my truck.  
Jeremy: That's probably a sign you shouldn't be driving it. Need a ride?  
Matt: You're more stoned than I am.

Jeremy goes in the car. Vicki's here

Jeremy: Ahh! What the... Vicki?!  
Vicki: Help me.

She disappears. Matt gets in the car

Matt: Hey. What'd you just say?  
Jeremy: Nothing.  
Matt: Did you just say "Vicki", as in my sister Vicki?  
Jeremy: What? No, no. I, uh, I didn't say anything.

He puts the ignition on. Anna's in front of the car

Jeremy: No...  
Matt: What's wrong?  
Jeremy: You know what, maybe we should just walk.

Caroline seems a little bit drunk. She tries to walk through the crowd.

Caroline: Excuse me. Excuse me.

She grabs a guy by the neck and lifts him so she can pass. Tyler intercepts her.

Tyler: Hey! What is your problem?! You're pissed that I brought someone?  
Caroline: Why would I be pissed? You brought a date. You're dating. That's...awesome.  
Tyler: Ok, should I not be dating?  
Caroline: Hey, you're horny all the time, right? I mean, a guy has needs.  
Tyler: 'Cause if I shouldn't be dating, all you've got to do is say something. If you don't say something, then I'm going to keep dating.  
Caroline: What would I say?  
Tyler: Don't do that, Caroline! I've already been there once with you, ok, and you said no. You shut me down. I'm not going back there again unless you make it crystal clear that you...

She kisses him.

Tyler: Let's get out of here.

He takes her hand. Damon enters. Caroline gives him the bottle.

Caroline: Hey! You missed the cake.

She leaves. Damon looks around, puts the bottle on the table next to him and walks away. Damon enters his bedroom. I am waiting for him.

Damon: What? What are you doing here?  
Ella: Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?  
Damon: Can we not do this right now?  
Ella: All summer, every single time I came to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope.  
Damon: You were an idiot. We both were.  
Ella: Tell me what you know, Damon.  
Damon: I know you need to get back to your party, Ella, I am not in the mood.  
Ella: We're supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell me that you've been tracking Klaus' victims?  
Damon: Because they're not Klaus' victims,, they're Stefan's and Elena's!  
Ella: What?  
Damon: He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard.  
Ella: No. You're wrong.  
Damon: I've seen it happen before. They flipped the switch they don't care.  
Ella: Damon, no!  
Damon: No, you stop, Ella! Stop looking for them. Stop waiting for a Elena to come home. Just stop! Elena is gone and she's not coming back. Not in your lifetime

He leaves. I cry and fall to the floor.

**Gilbert's house**  
Jeremy and Matt are in the kitchen, eating ice cream

Matt: All right, I should probably go before Ella, Jenna and Mr. Saltzman come home and see what a bad example I am.  
Jeremy: You sure you can walk?  
Matt: We'll see. Can I take the ice cream with me?

He takes it and start to leave but stops.

Matt: What happened in the car, man?  
Jeremy: Nothing.  
Matt: Come on, man. You said, "Vicki". All right, you said my sister's name. Why? You said you were seeing things?  
Jeremy: I've been seeing her.  
Matt: I mean, I think I see her all the time, too. It's 'cause I miss her so much, though. You know, like, I want to see her so I do. Look, I know we've got our hands full with all the supernatural stuff in this town, but... Ghosts.  
Jeremy: Like I said, my head's all messed up.

Matt smiles and leaves.

**Southern Comfort bar**  
Ray is on a pool table Elena is stabbing him with wolfsbane.

Klaus: Ok, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist.  
Ray: I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?  
Klaus: Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you.

He cuts his wrist and makes him drink his blood

Klaus: You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, at a boy!

Stefan arrives and is by Elena's side.  
Ray: What are you going to do now?  
Klaus: It's time for step two, Ray.

He kills him and looks at Stefan.

Klaus: You're back.  
Stefan: Did you doubt me?  
Klaus: Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life.  
Stefan: Nah, I don't care about that life anymore.  
Klaus: You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Lets hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you. But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go.

He walks over with Elena.

**Gilbert's House**  
I have arrived home.

Ella: hey?  
Jenna: did you have a good night?  
Ella: not really, I really don't know what to do?  
Jenna: hey Rick ill see you upstairs.

He nods and heads upstairs.

Jenna: Ell, you are so strong you have been through so much, Elena may not be here but she won't want you to do this.  
Ella: I know I just want her back.  
Jenna: I hate to say this but she's gone, she made the decision to leave to save Damon.  
Ella: I know.  
Jenna: she'll come back when she's ready.  
Ella: thanks Jenna. I'm just going to go to bed.

Jenna nods and I head upstairs.

**Lockwood's mansion**  
Tyler and Caroline kiss and take their clothes off. Caroline, in her undrwear, pushes Tyler on the bed and jumps on him and kisses him.

**Boarding House**  
Damon enters Stefan's bedroom and tears it apart. He breaks everything. He grabs a guitar but doesn't breaks it.

**Southern Comfort bar**  
Stefan and Elena are at a booth. He holds her as Klaus is at the bar.

Stefan: happy birthday, I know it's not what you want but I got you something.

He hands her a photo it's of me and Elena.

Elena: thank you, I miss her.

He nods knowing the truth.

Elena: do you think he's going to stop looking?  
Stefan: I don't know.

**Gilbert's House**  
I enter my bedroom and find a drawing from Jeremy for my birthday. I prepare to go to bed. When my phone vibrates. I don't notice it at first.

**Southern Comfort bar**  
Elena walks outside and takes her phone to call me.

**Gilbert House**  
I put the card from Jeremy on my chest of drawers and walk into my bathroom, putting my hair up. I come back out and here my phone I answer it. It's Elena but she's silent.

Ella: Hello? Hello? Elena? Elena, if this is you, you'll be okay. Elena love you remember that hold onto that and ill never forget you, keep trying.

**Southern Comfort bar**  
Elena stays quiet on the other end of the phone but is tearful.

**Lockwood Mansion**  
Tyler is asleep. Caroline gets up, puts her dress on, takes her shoes and leaves the room. She goes downstairs and is about to leave but Carol Lockwood intercepts her. Caroline gasps.

Caroline: Mrs. Lockwood. Hi.  
Carol: Leaving so soon?  
Caroline: I... I didn't mean to be so... I mean, we were just... I'm going to just... Get my purse. Ok.

Caroline grabs her purse, but the purse burns her.

Carol shoots her numerous times. Caroline finally falls on the floor, unconscious.


	48. The Hybrid

**The Hybrid**

**Boarding House**  
Damon is taking off all the things from his closet and listening to the TV. The policeman's death is on the news. I arrive.

Ella: You've been dodging my calls.  
Damon: I'm sorry kind of had a bad day yesterday.  
Ella: you could of told me.  
Damon: and say what, Happy Birthday Ella, Stefan killed an innocent person because we couldn't stop looking for them. Cake?  
Ella: elena called me, Damon.  
Damon: What?  
Ella: she called me last night.  
Damon: Well, what'd she say?  
Ella: she didn't say anything, but it was her. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee.  
Damon: Where they are binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this. Elena and Stefan are gone and I don't mean geographically.  
Ella: If Elena was gone she wouldn't have called.

He burns everything from his door.

Ella: look I'm sorry I got all snappy but I just want my sister back.  
Damon: get over it, they aren't coming back, not in your life time.

I walk off before I will say something I regret.

Alaric's apartment  
Alaric is in his bed. Someone knocks on the door.

Alaric: Go away, Damon!

Someone knocks again. He gets up and opens the door. It's me,

Ella: Hi.  
Alaric: You're, uh... Not who I expected. Is everything okay, is Jenna okay?  
Ella: yeah I'm fine, Jenna's fine, staying on campus to finish a paper, I came here to ask you something.  
Alaric: what?  
Ella: I need you to tell me what you know about Elena, Stefan and Tennessee.  
Alaric: look Ella I don't want to get involved.  
Ella: Come on, Ric. Whatever Damon knows, you know already please?  
Alaric: Ask Damon.  
Ella: Yeah, but Damon's not exactly in the mood to help right now.  
Alaric: For good reason. Because it's not safe for you. Elena and Stefan are off the rails.  
Ella: Yeah, but Elena still is holding on to her humanity, which means she can still be saved. Stefan too.  
Alaric: And why do you have to be the one to save him?  
Ella: Because I'm not that kind of person who checks out. Look, Elena would never give up on me. I'm not gonna give up on her. Tell me what you know, Ric. Please.  
Alaric: They've been tracking werewolves, them and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had 'em outside of Memphis...

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**  
Klaus, Elena and Stefan are walking in the mountains. Stefan is holding Ray, uncouscious, on his shoulders Elena is next to Stefan.

Klaus: You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?  
Stefan: I'm fine.  
Klaus: You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down...  
Stefan: You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great.  
Klaus: So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend.  
Elena: Maybe it's 'cause we're a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer.  
Klaus: Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There.

They stop. They found the pack. Elena and Stefan enter their camp. Everyone looks at him. He puts Ray on the ground. A woman rushes over to him.

Woman: Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?

Klaus joins Stefan and Elena.

Klaus: The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus.  
Woman: You're the hybrid.

Klaus smiles.

Klaus: You've heard of me. Fantastic.

**Lockwood's Mansion**  
Carol pours herself a glass of scotch and then puts some vervain in the coffee. Tyler arrives

Tyler: Hey, mom.

He kisses her on the cheek.

Carol: Morning, sweetheart. Coffee's hot.

He pours himself some coffee.

Tyler: Rough night?  
Carol: Uh, rough week. I'm a little stressed. You?  
Tyler: Feeling pretty good.  
Carol: You know, if you're going to bring a girl home, I wish she'd have the tact to not sneak out like a prostitute.  
Tyler: I'm sorry. She snuck out?  
Carol: Hmm.

He drinks a sip of coffee.

Tyler: Whoa. I think the cream's bad.

He puts the cup down.

Tyler: Don't wait up tonight.

He kisses her on the cheek.

Tyler: Oh, and Caroline, she's not a prostitute.

He leaves. Carol takes her phone and calls someone.

Carol: Bill, it's, um, Carol Lockwood. I've gotten myself into a bit of a vampire situation.

**Mystic Grill**  
Jeremy goes in the stockroom to join Matt, who's working.

Matt: Please tell me you're not turning into one of these losers that hangs out at work on his day off.  
Jeremy: You remember what we talked about last night, how I've been seeing things?  
Matt: Honestly, Jer, last night is kind of a blur.  
Jeremy: Well, I saw her again. I saw Vicki.  
Matt: Why are you... why are you telling me this? You're dating a witch. Why don't you tell her?  
Jeremy: Tell Bonnie that she brought me back to life and now I'm seeing my dead girlfriend? We don't need a witch, ok? There's examples all over the Internet. We need...

He takes papers from his bag.

Jeremy: Personal items, and it works best when a family member tries to make contact.  
Matt: No, no, no, no, no, no. We're... We're not contacting my sister.  
Jeremy: She said, "help me."  
Matt: If you're messing with me, man...  
Jeremy: I saw her, Matt. She asked for help. You were the one she loved the most. If anyone's gonna be able to help me connect to her, it's you.

I am talking with Tyler. Alaric looks at us.

Tyler: A lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon, chain ourselves up. But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places were they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it.  
Ella: What kind of places?  
Tyler: Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff.  
Ella: Anywhere in Tennessee?  
Tyler: Yeah. Here. Give me your phone. I'll try to pull up a map.

I give him my phone.

Ella: Thanks for this. I know it's asking a lot.  
Tyler: As Caroline likes to remind me, Elena and Stefan are in this mess because I bit Damon. I figure I owe you one. Have you talked to her today?  
Elena: No. Why?  
Tyler: Just curious. Here.

He gives me my phone.

Tyler: That's your best bet.

I join Alaric who is at the bar.

Alaric: Did you get anything?  
Ella: How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?  
Alaric: You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?  
Ella: We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself..  
Alaric: A-all right fine. Let's just... Let's just go. But, uh, you're driving.

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**  
Klaus, Elena and Stefan are sitting. Everyone is looking at them.

Klaus: It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid.

Ray wakes up.

Klaus: Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic.  
Ray: What's happening to me?  
Klaus: Stefan?

Stefan gets up.

Stefan: Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die.  
Klaus: Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?

He looks at a man

Klaus: You.

He rushes over to him and bites his forearm. Stefan catches him, throws him on the ground in front off Ray. The woman protests but Klaus strangles her

Stefan: If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop. And then my girlfriend here will join me.

Klaus looks at the girl.

Klaus: It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die.  
Woman: I'd rather die than be a vampire.  
Klaus: Wrong choice.

He gives her his blood. Ray drinks the blood from the man.

Klaus: She'll thank me for that later. Heh.

He kills her.

Klaus: Ok, who's next?

His eyes are yellow and his fangs are out

**Mystic Grill**  
Tyler is playing pool. Matt joins him with coffee.

Matt: You moving in or something? You've been here forever.  
Tyler: I thought I was meeting Caroline. You haven't seen her, have you?  
Matt: Not keeping up on her comings and goings anymore.  
Tyler: Look, man, I never meant for me and her being friends to be a problem for you.  
Matt: It is what it is. Tonight's a full moon. She usually helps you?  
Tyler: Yeah. Whatever.  
Matt: Do you, uh... Is this like the kind of thing that you need another person for?  
Tyler: I can handle it. But thanks.

He drinks some coffee.

Tyler: Ahh. What is up with my taste buds today?  
Matt: Heh. It's the vervain. The sheriff has me slip it into the coffee here every now and then.  
Tyler: That's what vervain tastes like?  
Matt: Yeah. I'm surprised you can taste it, the coffee usually hides the flavour. For humans, anyway.

**Lockwood's Mansion**  
Someone rings the bell. She opens the door and a man enters.

Carol: Thank you so much for coming. Does anyone else know you're here?  
Bill: No. I didn't drive through town. I came straight here.  
Carol: Can I offer you a drink?  
Bill: I think you should tell me what you expect me to do.  
Carol: I was hoping you could tell me. It's Caroline, Bill. I remember the day she was born.  
Bill: What does the rest of the council know?  
Carol: I haven't said a word. I've been putting this together on my own for months now. Any ideas how to handle this? I can't get my hands dirty here for a lot of reasons.  
Bill: She's a vampire, Carol. We do what we have to do.

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**  
Alaric and I walking towards the smoky mountains

Alaric: In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that Ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be.  
Ella: You were a boy scout, weren't you? A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?  
Alaric: Slash whiskey-drinking.

They stop. He opens his bag. There's a lot of weapons.

Ella: Wow. You came stocked.  
Alaric: Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bag.

He gives her a grenade.

Ella: Vervain grenade?  
Alaric: Wolfsbane.  
Ella: Well, since we're exchanging gifts...

I show him John's magical ring.

Alaric: That's John Gilbert's ring.  
Ella: It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. It will protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into.  
Alaric: He gave it to you.  
Ella: Yeah, but I'm a doppelgänger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids.  
Alaric: Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?  
Ella: Ok, and how 'bout you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour.  
He takes the ring and I get closer to the water. Damon suddenly arrives and pushes me in the water. Alaric puts up his crossbow.

Ella: Damon! How are you even here?  
Damon: Thanks for the tip, brother.

I look at Alaric.

Ella: You sold me out!  
Alaric: You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup? And what would Jenna say if I got you killed?

**Campsite**  
Klaus gives his blood to the human and compels him.

Klaus: There. Good as new. Now you relax, ok, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up.  
Ray: They're dead. They're all dead.  
Klaus: Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon.  
Ella: So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?  
Klaus: No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades.  
Stefan: For what war, might I ask?  
Klaus: Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight.  
Ella: What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?  
Klaus: Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder.

Elena laughs.

Elena: That's why you're keeping us around? To witness my attitude adjustment?  
Klaus: You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know.

Ray's eyes are bleeding.

Klaus: Something's wrong.  
Stefan: That shouldn't be happening, should it?  
Klaus: Well, obviously.

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**  
I am still in the water and I cross my arms.

Damon: Get out of the water, Ella.  
Ella: If I get out of the water, you're gonna make me go home.  
Damon: Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you.  
Alaric: Right now, you're both acting like idiots.  
Ella: You gave up on them Damon.  
Damon: I didn't give up on him, Ella. I faced reality. Now get out of the water.  
Ella: No!  
Damon: What's your big plan, Ella? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Elena to stop by?

He joins me in the water and walks towards me.

Ella: My plan is to find Elena and help her. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to her since she left. I'm not going home.  
Damon: Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe.  
Ella: I'm not leaving before we find them Damon.  
Damon: It's a full moon tonight, Ella.  
Ella: Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please.  
Damon: Ok. Ok. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait.  
Ella: I promise.  
Damon: Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed thing.  
Ella: I said I promise.  
Damon: Fine.

They get out of the water.

**Campsite**

Ray is shaking and his eyes are still bleeding.

Ray: You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?  
Elena: Some master race.  
Klaus: Lose the attitude.

The woman wakes up.

Klaus: Derek, come feed your girlfriend.

He gets up. Ray snarls and makes a few jumps and leaves. Klaus looks at Elena and Stefan.

Klaus: Go get him.

Elena and Stefan follow him deeper into the woods they find Ray Stefan jumps on Ray and pushes him on the ground. Ray bites him and leaves. Elena and Stefan are about to go after him but he hears Damon and Ella's voices.

Damon: How you doing?  
Ella: Fine.  
Damon: You know, I could help you.  
Ella: No, thanks.  
Damon: Just one little fwoosh.  
Ella: im fine.  
Alaric: What are you guys, 12?

Elena and Stefan see them walking. Klaus arrives and Stefan and Elena tries to take him apart so he doesn't see them.

Klaus: Where did he go?  
Elena: He, uh... he got away. Forget him. Let's go.

Klaus sees Stefan's arm.

Klaus: A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch.  
Stefan: Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me.  
Klaus: Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you.  
Elena: you can't be serious.  
Klaus: You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty.  
Stefan and Elena run off together and Klaus goes back to the campsite and sees the others are waking up. All of their eyes are bleeding.

**Lockwood's mansion**  
Tyler joins his mother in his dad's office.

Tyler: You put vervain in my coffee this morning. Why?  
Carol: Vervain? What are you talking about?  
Tyler: Let's skip the part where we pretend we don't know about the vampires in this town. You were testing me to see if I was a vampire. I want to know why.  
Carol: You've been spending so much time with Caroline. I had to know for sure.  
Tyler: What does Caroline have to do with it?  
Carol: Let's skip the part where we pretend she's not one of them.  
Tyler: Did you do something to her?  
Carol: Tyler, I don't want you to be with her.  
Tyler: Where is she, mom?  
Carol: I can't let you be together.  
Tyler: What did you do to her? Where is she?  
Carol: You can't be with her. She's a monster.  
Tyler: You don't know about me, do you?  
Carol: Know what? Know what, Tyler?

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**  
The sun is setting. Damon, me and Alaric are still walking.

Alaric: We got about a mile left.  
Damon: The sun's about to set.  
Ella: I can see that, Damon.  
Damon: I'm just saying.  
Ella: The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time.

They hear some twigs snaping. Ray come out. Alaric puts his crossbaw toward him.

Alaric: Stay where you are!  
Ray: Vampire.

He rushes over to Damon and they fight. He pushes Damon against a tree. He tries to bite him.  
Alaric shoots an arrow at him but Ray is still trying to bite Damon. I take the wolfsbane grenade from my bag

Ella: Damon!

I throw it to him, he makes it explode on Ray's face. He screams and his face burns. Damon kicks him in the stomach. Ray's unconscious

Alaric: Let me guess. Hybrid.

Matt's House  
Matt and Jeremy enter a room full of boxes.

Matt: So this is all her stuff. We were supposed to donate it, but, uh, you know.  
Jeremy: Well, everything I read said that personal items help build a stronger connection.

They look into a box. Jeremy takes one of her shirts and Matt takes a pipe from it

Matt: Does her pipe count?

He takes a photo from when they were kids.

Matt: I don't know why I let you talk me into this, man.  
Jeremy: It's because she's your sister and you have a chance to help her.

Matt puts the picture on a table.

Matt: I can't do this. You gotta go.  
Jeremy: Matt, please.  
Matt: Nah, man. I can't do this, all right? You gotta go

Jeremy leaves. Matt hears a noise. He turns around and sees that the picture has moved.

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**  
Damon and Alaric are tying Ray to the tree.

Damon: These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer. What else do we have?

I am spraying a rope with vervain.

Ella: Ric, here. Take these.

Damon touches it but his skin burns

Damon: Aah! Ow!  
Ella: sorry I said Ric.

Alaric takes it and puts it around Ray.

Alaric: All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon.  
Ella: If we can get him to talk, we don't have to.

Ray screams. The transformation begins

Damon: Is he turning?  
Ella: that's impossible. It's still daylight.  
Alaric: Tell him that.

Damon gets closer to Ray and catches his shoulders

Ella: There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full.  
Alaric: You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf.

Ray screams and snarls

Ella: Damon, we've got to get out of here. We gotta get out of these mountains now! Damon, now! Please!

We run

**Campsite**  
It's nighttime. Klaus is with Derek.

Klaus: Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you.

He kills him by drinking his blood. The woman is in front of him.

Klaus: Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here.

All the werewolves' eyes are bleeding. They look like zombies.

Klaus: Bloody Hell.

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**  
Damon, me and Alaric are running i trip over something.

Damon: Don't move.

I raise my head and I am face to face with a werewolf

Damon: Here, doggie, doggie.

He runs. The werewolf runs after him.

Alaric: Come on. Let's keep moving.  
Ella: We can't leave Damon.  
Alaric: He can handle himself. Let's move.  
Ella: No. If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here. We have to help him!  
Alaric: I am the reason he's out here. I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go. Ella, now!

We run in the opposite direction of where Damon went.

**Old Lockwood's cellar**  
Tyler and Carol enter.

Carol: Tyler, what is it? Just... just tell me.  
Tyler: You need to see for yourself.

He takes the chains

Carol: What are you doing?  
Tyler: You think Caroline's a monster? I'm the monster, mom.  
Carol: What?

He grunts.

Carol: Tyler, what's happening?

He pushes her into the cellar and closes the door.

Carol: Tyler, what are you doing?  
Tyler: Me, Uncle Mason, it's in our blood. It's our family curse.  
Carol: What curse?

The transformation begins.

Carol: Tyler, what's happening?! What's happening?

His fangs are out and his eyes are yellow. She screams.

Carol: Oh, my God! Ohh! No! Ohh!

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**  
Damon is walking but Ray rushes toward him in human form but Stefan stops him and rips his heart out and Elena is next to Stefan.

Damon: Fancy meeting you here.  
Stefan: What part of "don't follow us anymore" got lost in translation, Damon?  
Damon: (to Elena) Might want to take it up with your sister. You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls.  
Elena: I didn't call her.  
Damon: Sure you did. She's not gonna give up on you.  
Elena: She has to. Because I'm never coming back. Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there.

Stefan and Elena vamp off.

**Alaric's Car**  
Me and Alaric are in his car.

Ella: omg Damon's out there and we are just sitting in your car we have to do something.  
Alaric: Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the humans safe.  
Ella: but!  
Alaric: hey he will be back.  
Ella: it's my fault he's out there though.

Damon arrives at the car.

Ella: Damon?

I get out of the car to check on him.

Ella: Are you ok? Did you...?  
Damon: Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please.  
Ella: Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead? I'm sorry okay.  
Damon: we can talk about this later, now you have 10 seconds to get in the car.  
Ella: you don't have to be an ass about it.  
Damon: hey Ric did you see where I parked my car?

I hope in the car and look out the window. Elena is watching me. I look again but Elena is gone.

**Gilbert's House**  
Someone rings the bell. Jeremy opens the door. It's Matt

Matt: I'm sorry about earlier.  
Jeremy: Hey, don't worry about it, man. You know, it's, uh... It's a lot to ask.

Matt has beers in his hand.

Jeremy: Heh. Come on in.  
Matt enters

Matt: I spent the day going through her stuff. It was weird, you know, all the memories. I realize that most people didn't really get Vic. You know, they saw her as trouble and let it go at that. But you really got her. You know, you... you got her better than I did most of the time so... I don't know what we're gonna do with all this, but... here.

He gives Jeremy a bag. Jeremy opens it and takes Vicki's shirt from it.

Jeremy: You know, I don't remember her dying. I don't know if Caroline told you that when she told you everything.  
Matt: Nah, she didn't.  
Jeremy: Elena made them take that memory away from me, thought I couldn't handle it. So whatever my last moment was with her, I don't have it.  
Matt: I don't either. I don't remember the last moment I had with Vicki before she was a vampire... When she was still my sister.

Jeremy turns around. Vicki's here.

Vicki: Matty?

Matt doesn't sees her though.

Matt: Do you see something? Is she here?

Jeremy is still looking at Vicki.

Jeremy: You said you needed help. Tell me how I can help you please.  
Vicki: I can come back. Help me come back.  
Matt: What is she saying? Tell me.

A window breaks and Anna appears.

Anna: Jeremy. Don't trust Vicki.

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**  
Elena and Stefan come back with Ray. The rest of the pack are dead. Klaus is there trying to figure out what went wrong.

Klaus: They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just... Bled out. In the end... They're all dead.

He yells.

Klaus: I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger.

Elena and Stefan are uncomfortable knowing full well the reason it didn't work is because Ella is still alive.

Klaus: You look like hell.  
Stefan: Last I checked, I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do.  
Klaus: It should have worked.

He takes a bottle of beer. He bites his wrist, put the blood in the bottle and gives the bottle to Stefan

Klaus: Bottoms up. We're leaving. It appears you two are the only comrades I have left.

Stefan drinks the blood from the bottle and throws it aside. Elena takes his hand and squeezes it and they walk off following Klaus.

**Gilbert's House**  
I enter my bedroom to find Damon there.

Ella: hi  
Damon: I was wrong.  
Ella: Are you drunk?  
Damon: No. I thought Stefan and Elena were gone, but I was wrong.  
Ella: You saw them out there? Damon, are they ok?  
Damon: No, they aren't, Ella. Stefan is a insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked and elena was herself but she won't be... But they can be saved.  
Ella: What happened out there? What changed your mind?  
Damon: I changed my mind because even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die. Same with Elena so I figure I owe them the same in return. I'll help you bring your sister back.  
Ella: Thank you. I'm sorry though.  
Damon: its fine but before I do, I need you to answer one question. What made you change your mind?  
Ella: What do you mean?  
Damon: You were so hellbent on staying on that mountain, then you just gave up. So what changed your mind?  
Ella: i didn't want anyone to get hurt.  
Damon: but you had weapons and Alaric he had his ring you could of kept going.  
Ella: it was too dangerous for you Damon, I didn't want you to die. I saw it once I didn't want to see you like that again. Look I love you okay, and yes I make rational stupid decisions that can get me or someone else killed but all I wanted was my sister back, that's all, and then I saw that hybrid trying to bite you I couldn't take it, I'm sorry.

I turn away but he turns me back and looks me in the eye. I have a tear going down my cheek.

Damon: listen to me very clearly. Yes all those things are true you do, do stupid things, but you do it for the right reasons, you do it because you are a bright person and don't want others to suffer. You need to understand that when I heard you went out there all I was thinking about was you, not Stefan or Elena, you because you could of gotten really hurt and with Klaus out there he would have found out you were alive. I love you and I never want to lose you ever.

I look up at him with more tears coming out of my eyes which he wipes off.

Ella: I'm sorry Damon.  
Damon: hey, your always forgiven.  
Ella: I know you have had a hard time to, because your brother is gone and I keep rubbing in my problems that I don't worry about yours. From what you told me is that Elena is fine, and Stefan is turning a ripper and can save them do you really believe that?  
Damon: yes.  
Ella: then we will, but first I want to do this.

I kiss him softly. And he accepts the kiss with delight. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as I run my hands through his hair and our dance dance with one another's. Damon kicks the door closed with his foot and he flashes me over to the bed so I am on top of him. I look down at him and see the delight in his eyes. I flash him a smile and kiss him again. His hands rub my waist as I grind on top of his lap. I take off my shirt over my head and go back to kissing his neck and slowly unbutton his shirt. I kiss his chest and he flips me over doing the same thing. I moan softly as it tickles me. He plants kisses along my neck and nips my ear lobe and he slowly pulls off my pj shorts and I am ready for him. He hovers over me as he enters and thrusts slowly as I look into his eyes. He kisses my neck and he looks at me asking me a question. I see his veins appear under his eyes and I nod and turn my head to the right and he kisses and then I feel the pin prick of his fangs puncturing my neck. I feel him sucking my blood and the high is amazing. He stops sucking and I can see the blood dripping from his mouth he kisses me with passion and thrusts again. He rolls onto his back and I lie on his stomach.

Ella: well, it looks like I should apologise more often.

He smirks and kisses my forehead.

Ella: I really do mean it I'm sorry for being such a idiot,  
Damon: your not an idiot you just make dumb choices. But don't worry tomorrow we will work on a plan to get your sister back, right now I just want to spend time with the girl I love.

I smile at his words.

Ella: news flash, I love you tool

He kisses me and I feel myself yawning. And he rolls me onto my side and I can feel myself falling asleep.

Damon: I didn't take to much blood did I?

I shake my head.

Ella: no it's fine, sometimes I forgot that it's such a high,

He laughs.

Damon: such a stoner.  
Ella: your mean.  
Damon: but I love you.  
Ella: nice save.

I lie on my pillow and close my eyes and feel his mouth kiss my cheek and lie down next to me.

**Old Lockwood Cellar**  
Tyler wakes up. He's naked. He looks at Carol. She has witnessed everything.

Carol: I'll take care of it. I'll make sure nothing happens to her.  
Tyler: Thank you.

**Lockwood's mansion**  
Carol calls Bill

Carol: I think we made a mistake.  
Bill: Carol, you called me in to take care of this problem. Why the sudden change of heart?  
Carol: Maybe a guilty conscience.  
Bill: Don't feel guilty. They're not human. They're monsters.  
Carol: What if we're wrong?  
Bill: My family's been committed to this fight for almost 150 years, Carol. You married into it, so maybe you don't understand, but I do. I know what my obligations are.  
Carol: Wait.

**A cellar**  
Caroline is tied to a chair.

Caroline: Hello! Mrs. Lockwood?! Somebody!

She hears someone coming.

Caroline: Who's that? Mrs. Lockwood?! Please.

Bill opens the door and enters.

Bill: Hello, Caroline.

Caroline: Daddy?


	49. The End of the Affair

**The End of the Affair**

**Gilbert House**  
I turn over in my sleep and realise Damon is still with me. I hear his phone ring. He groans and wakes up to answer it. I turn on my side to look at him. He is not happy he just got woken up.

Damon: You're interrupting me.  
Victoria: You miss me?  
Damon: Victoria. Where are you?

My head snaps up at the sound of her name.

Victoria: Lurking outside your window, pining away.  
Damon: What do you want?  
Victoria: I'm homesick. What have I missed?  
Damon: Well, Stefan and Elena are still Klaus' little prisoners.  
Victoria: And what about you? Have you given up on finding them? Has your girlfriend gone crazy?  
Damon: I didn't give up I just need to know where they are.  
Victoria: Hmm.  
Damon: But you do. Are you trailing them?  
Victoria: A hybrid who wants me dead and his sidekicks who are off the rails? I couldn't be further away.  
Damon: Which means you know exactly where they are.  
Victoria: All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers.  
Damon: How do you know that?  
Victoria: Spend 500 years running, and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you.  
Damon: Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother? Why do you care?  
Victoria: Maybe, maybe not. I'm conflicted.  
Damon: Where are they?

The call lingers on, and Damon is getting angry.

Ella: hey, calm down, talk to her, ill be getting ready, I'm up now thanks to that bitch.

Victoria on the other end heard the comment I made.

Victoria (to Damon): hey, I heard that.  
Damon: huh, she said it out loud, and she's right about one thing.

I wonder into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

**Chicago**  
Klaus, Elena and Stefan get out of a car.

Klaus: Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan.  
Stefan: What are we doing here?

Elena looks around curious.

Klaus: I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?  
Stefan: Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur.  
Klaus: Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend. Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun.

**Chicago, 1920's**  
Stefan is in a car making out with a girl but then he drinks her blood and kills her. He gets out of the car and removes the blood from his lips. Stefan enters a bar. The singer and owner of the bar sees him.

Gloria: Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies? Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?  
Stefan: Save me a dance, Gloria.

He's about to grab a glass of champagne but a lady takes it before.

Stefan: Ooh. Please, help yourself.  
Rebekah: Oh, I always do.

She gets closer, licks his lips and whispers in his hear, she's vamped out.

Rebekah: Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely.

She's about to leave but he catches her arm.

Stefan: No, no, no. Who are you?

She makes a sign to tells him to shut up.

**Chicago**  
Klaus: Chicago was magical.  
Stefan: Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it.  
Klaus: Going to get down to business, then?  
Stefan: Why are we still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?  
Klaus: We're going to see my favourite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her.

**Gilbert House**

I walk out of the bathroom after my shower with my hair in a towel and A towel wrapped around my body. Damon dressed on my bed smirks at my appearance. I have a surprise for him, I hope he likes it. But as soon as I got out of the bathroom he hasn't stopped staring.

Ella: you know you could take a picture it lasts longer.

He laughs.

Damon: I could but seeing it in person is so much better.  
Ella: yeah it is. So how did it go with Victoria?

He smirks.

Ella: you know where they are don't you?

I let the towel come off my head. I shake my head and look in the mirror at my newly dyed back to blonde hair again.

Damon: and your back to blonde?

I smile.

Ella: yep. Like it?  
Damon: yes, but I like you whatever colour you have.  
Ella: well I was thinking I do like my blonde hair more so might as well go back to it, look good.  
Damon: like it was professionally done.  
Ella: good. So what did Victoria tell you?  
Damon: I know where they are?  
Ella: where?  
Damon: Windy city.  
Ella: there in Chicago?  
Damon: yep. Now get dressed as much as I love you like this we got to go.  
Ella: okay, ill be fast.

I kiss him softly and flash back into the bathroom to blow-dry my hair.

**A cellar.**  
Caroline is still attached to a chair. She hears a noise.

Caroline: Daddy, are you there? Why won't you talk to me? Dad!

Smoke enters the cellar. Bill opens the door and enters.

Bill: Shhh. I'm so sorry this happened to you.  
Caroline: Dad...  
Bill: I need an answer. How do you walk in the sunlight?  
Caroline: Just let me go.  
Bill: Sweetheart, please, just answer me. Then we'll get on with it.  
Caroline: Is that all you want to know?  
Bill: That's all I want to know.

She shows him her ring.

Bill: Interesting.

He takes the ring off.

Caroline: No, dad, no! What are you...

He throws the ring on the floor.

Caroline: What are you doing? What are you doing?  
Bill: Your ancestors built this place. People figured it was for unruly prisoners at the jailhouse, but... They had something else in mind. Vervain in the ventilation system to keep their subject weak. Reinforced steel containment chair. And that.

He exits the cellar.

Caroline: What are you doing?

He comes back with a blood bag and puts it in front of her. She vamps out. He takes the blood bag back.

Bill: Blood controls you, sweetheart. This is how I'm going to fix you.  
Caroline: What?

He pulls on a chain. The sun enters the cellar. Caroline screams and burns.

**Damon's car**  
Damon and I are driving to Chicago he places his hand on my thigh and squeezes it.

Damon: I want to give you this.

He feels around in the back seat and passes me a journal.

Ella: a journal?  
Damon: it's Stefan's from the 1920s when he was in one of his ripper stages it explains everything he has done, I want you to read it so you prepare yourself for what you might see, I don't know if Elena is like this but if you see her doing something, it will be because of Stefan and Klaus.  
Ella: are you sure I should be reading his stuff.  
Damon: you need to be prepared. Here ill start.

He opens the diary and continues driving and begins to read.

Damon: Here's one. March 12, 1922. "I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember."

He looks to me and I take the diary. I glance at Damon.

Ella: hey, grandpa, eyes on the road.

He smirks.

Damon: fine, so back to my game, tell me if you see a Florida plate.

I ignore his comment and continue reading more of the journal of Stefan's past.

**Chicago, 1920's**  
Stefan is at the bar, drinking with his friends. Rebekah is dancing with a man but she stops and joins Stefan and his friends.

Rebekah: Sorry to crash the fun, boys, but some of us actually came here to hear the music. Not you.  
Stefan: I am so sorry, sweetheart. Are we offending you?

His friends laugh. She touches his face.

Rebekah: It would take a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me.

She's about to leave.

Stefan: Ahem. Hey, hey. You ever going to tell me your name?  
Rebekah: Sure. When you earn it. Now do Gloria a favor and stick a sock in it.

She goes back to the dancefloor and dances with a man.

Gloria's bar  
Elena, Klaus and Stefan enter a bar.  
Klaus: Looks familiar, doesn't it?  
Stefan: I can't believe this place is still here.  
Gloria: You got to be kidding me.

Klaus smiles.

Klaus: So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender...  
Gloria: Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny.

She looks at Stefan then to Elena.

Gloria: I remember you.  
Stefan: Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be...  
Gloria: Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?  
Klaus: Gloria's a very powerful witch.  
Gloria: I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day. (To Elena) now who might you be?  
Elena: Elena, Stefan's girlfriend.

Gloria nods.

Klaus: Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar for you two?  
Stefan: Yeah, sure thing.

They go to the bar. Klaus looks at Gloria.

Klaus: You look ravishing, by the way.  
Gloria: Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels.  
Klaus: So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse.  
Gloria: Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it.  
Klaus: Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead.  
Gloria: I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah.  
Klaus: Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied.  
Gloria: She has what I need. Bring her to me.

Stefan finds a picture on the wall and is surprised.

Elena: what?

Elena stands next to Stefan looking at the photo, it's a photo of Stefan and Klaus.

Stefan: What is this?  
Klaus: Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place.  
Stefan: But this is me. With you.

Klaus smiles.

**Caroline's house**  
Liz calls Caroline but she does't answer so she leaves a message.

Liz: Caroline! It's mom. Just coming up for air after a few all-nighters at the station. I thought we'd have lunch and you could remind me I promised not to work so hard.

Tyler knocks on the door.

**A cellar**  
Caroline is still burning in the sun. She cries.

Caroline: No! Please! Stop! Please stop! Please!

The sun disappears.

Caroline: I don't hurt anyone, I swear. Dad, I swear. I can handle the urges. I can!  
Bill: If you could handle it, this wouldn't happen.

He puts a blood bag in front of her. She vamps out.

Caroline: I'm sorry, I'm sorry.  
Bill: I'm conditioning you to associate vampirism with pain, in time, the thought of human blood will make you repress your vampire instincts completely.  
Caroline: That's impossible. Daddy, you can't change who I am.  
Bill: Yes, I can  
Caroline: No.  
Bill: You remember this feeling?  
Caroline No! No! No! No, no!

He pulls on the chain again to make the sun appear in the cellar. Her skin burns, she screams.

**Stefan's Old Apartment**  
Damon and I arrive at an apartment

Ella: Stefan could choose anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?  
Damon: There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird.

He breaks the lock and opens the door.

Damon: Here we are. Stefan's second personality home.

We enter and I look around nervously.

Ella: He obviously hasn't been here.  
Damon: Tour is not over yet.

He goes toward a wall and opens a hidden door. There's a lot of alcohol in there.

Ella: Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster.  
Damon: Look harder.

I get closer and sees a list of names.

: It's a list of names.  
Damon: Mm-hmm  
Ella: are these all his victims?

Damon nods. I clear my throat. I walk out of there. Damon walks out with me.

Damon: I want you to stay here?  
Ella: what where are you going?  
Damon: Stefan's old stomping ground.  
Ella: no I'm coming with you.  
Damon: sorry your staying here. Ill come back when I find him.  
Ella: don't be long.

He kisses me and leaves I am now alone in the apartment a little freaked.

**Gloria's Bar**  
Stefan is still coming to terms with what he is seeing.

Stefan: This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?  
Klaus: You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes.  
Stefan: No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?  
Klaus: I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait.  
Stefan: What the hell is going on? Answer me.  
Klaus: Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you.

**Chicago, 1920's**  
Stefan is drinking blood from a women. Rebekah drinks with him on the other side of her neck. Rebekah and Stefan kiss. He sees her necklace. It's the one he gave Elena when she was human.

Stefan: It's beautiful.  
Rebekah: A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical.  
Stefan: And is it?  
Rebekah: It brought me love, didn't it?

Klaus arrives and catches her.

Klaus: It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving.

He catches her.

Rebekah: Get off of me!

Stefan gets up.

Stefan: Who is this guy?  
Rebekah: Stefan, don't. He'll kill you. He's a lot stronger than he looks.  
Klaus: So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore. I've been hearing so much about. You're right, he does have funny hair. I'm bored. I want to go.  
Rebekah: Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend.  
Klaus: No, you're my sister, which means... You have to do as I say.

**Storage Warehouse**  
Klaus is still telling the story to Stefan. Elena is drinking a drink in a booth listening to.

Stefan: Your sister. So I knew another original vampire.  
Klaus: If you can't handle it, then don't ask.

All the coffins containing the originals are around them. Klaus opens one. Rebekah is in it. He smiles and touches her face

Stefan: I don't recognize her.  
Klaus: Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine. And she gets jealous.  
He looks at Elena and Elena looks upset.

Klaus takes the dagger out of her chest.

Klaus: Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah.

He looks at Stefan.

Klaus: She's being dramatic.  
Stefan: Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?  
Klaus: Well, you have many useful talents.  
Stefan: Do I?  
Klaus: In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you.

**Chicago, 1920's **  
Klaus is at the table with Stefan and Rebekah.

Klaus: So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline.  
Rebekah: Don't listen to him, Stefan. Nik's an elitist.  
Stefan: Hmm. And where's the rest of your family?  
Klaus: Well, let's see. Um... I killed most of them.  
Rebekah: But not all.  
Stefan: And you're ok with that?  
Rebekah: Well, we all had the chance to choose a side. I chose the right one, eventually.

She touches Klaus' hand. A men stops by their table.

Man: Where the hell's my wife?  
Stefan: I don't know. I give up.  
Man: You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight.

Klaus and Rebekah laugh. Stefan calls a woman.

Stefan: Lila? Lila, please. Come here for a second.  
Man: Oh, thank God. Come on, we're leaving.

Stefan stops him and compels him.

Stefan: Oh, no, no, no, no. No. You're sitting.

The man sits down next to Klaus and Lila next to Stefan. He takes off her glove and takes a knife.

Rebekah: Stefan, don't be mean.  
Man: What the hell are you doing?

Klaus seems intrigued. Stefan cuts Lila wrist and the blood pours in a glass.

Stefan: Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?

She gets up and leaves. Stefan compels the man.

Stefan: I'd like you to join me for a drink.  
He gives him the glass with the blood of his wife.

Man: What kind of sick freaks are you?  
Stefan: I said, drink!

He takes a sip of his wife's blood.

Stefan: I didn't catch your name.  
Man: Go to hell.

Klaus laughs.

Stefan: Do you want another sip?  
Man: Liam. Liam Grant.  
Stefan: Liam Grant! Have another sip, Liam

He drinks.

Stefan: Finish it

Klaus laughs.

**Warehouse**  
Elena has a look of shock on her face when she hears this not knowing how bad he could be, she had seen him bad over the summer. She looks at Stefan concerned who looks ashamed and then klaus speaks.

Klaus: I was your number one fan.  
Stefan: Why should I believe any of this?

Klaus compels the guy who handles the transport

Klaus: When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die.  
Stefan: Where are you going?  
Klaus: You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you.  
Stefan: How?  
Klaus: We're going to your old apartment.

They all walk out following Klaus. Stefan turns to Elena.

Stefan: you okay?  
elena: just shocked but ill be fine.  
Stefan: I'm sorry you found out about this but I don't remember any of it.  
Elena: I believe you, I love you, we are in this together, and besides if you weren't here I don't know what I would do, or how I would be acting, I know you have done most of the work but I'm sorry.  
Stefan: hey not your fault, it's you and me, once we get a chance to run we do but right now we have to keep with Klaus and you know why.

Elena nods and they leave the warehouse.

**Gloria's bar**  
Damon enters the bar.  
Gloria: Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place.  
Damon: Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around.  
Gloria: I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd.  
Damon: You've seen him?  
Gloria: With Klaus. And his girlfriend. Bad combo those two.  
Damon: You know where they went?  
Gloria: They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me.  
Damon: Gloria...

He touches her hand.

Damon: Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?

She removes her hand.

Gloria: I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire.

**Stefan's old apartment**  
I am on the bed still reading Stefan's diary.

Stefan: April, 1922. Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again.

I turn the page.

Stefan: June, 1924... Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery.

I turn the pages again.

Stefan: 1935... cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project... Getting me to laugh.

I suddenly hear voices and recognise it as Klaus, Stefan and Elena. I run off the bed fast and hid in the secret room and crouch down in a whole and am out of sight if they come in. I cover my mouth and breath through my nose. I am scared but I am trying to get my heart rate down. Outside Klaus sees that the lock has been broken. He kicks the door and they enter.

Klaus: What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?  
Stefan: It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?  
Klaus: Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual.

I hear what they are saying and glance at the names on the wall and see that the name Liam Grant is on there.

Stefan: To write it down.  
Klaus: And relive the kill... Over and over again.

Klaus opens the hidden door

Klaus: You believe me now?

Elena and Stefan enter the closet to see the list. Elena turns his head and sees me she is suprised. Stefan notices me too.  
Stefan: Look what I found.

I am scared for my life but Stefan takes a bottle and gives it to Klaus I am relieved.

Stefan: 1918. Single malt.

Klaus: My favourite. Let's go and drink it.

Elena and Stefan leaves the closet and Stefan closes it so Klaus doesn't know i'm in there. After an hour I hear footsteps the door opens and I have a vervain dart but I see the person and it's Damon.

Ella: omg it's you where were you?  
Damon: I was out. What happened?  
Ella: Klaus was here with Elena and Stefan, Elena and Stefan saw me but they got out of here before Klaus noticed I was here.  
Damon: I'm so sorry.  
Ella: it's fine, I just need to get my heart rate back to normal.

He rubs my arms and holds me tightly.

Ella: did you find out where they will be going?

He nods.

Damon: yes, now make yourself look pretty we are going to get our relatives back.  
Ella: what's the plan?  
Damon: well at the moment we can only save one, so we are getting your sister. So can you do this?  
Ella: I can do this.

**Gloria's bar**  
Klaus, elena and Stefan are at the bar. Gloria gives them beers.

Gloria: Where's Rebekah?  
Klaus: She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand.

He looks at Stefan.

Klaus: What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground.  
Stefan: So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?  
Klaus: Well, that's certainly half of it.  
Elena: What's the other half?

Elena snipes in.

Klaus: The other half, is that Stefan used to want to be my wingman.

**Chicago, 1920's**  
Klaus and Stefan are at the bar.

Stefan: They're jealous. Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are.  
Klaus: What? An abomination?  
Stefan: No. A king.  
Klaus smiles. Stefan laughs.

Klaus: Look at us. Two sad orphans. My sister fancies you, you know. But... I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad.  
Stefan: I appreciate the advice.  
Klaus: And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you... She can't help it, it's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid.  
Stefan: You know what, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you.

**Gloria's Bar**  
Klaus raises his shot of tequila.

Klaus: To friendship.

Klaus takes the shot.

**A cellar**  
Caroline has burn mark on her skin.

Bill: I want you to know, when Carol Lockwood called and told me about you... I sat down and cried.  
Caroline: Dad, I'm ok. I've learned to adapt. I don't need to be fixed. I can't be fixed.  
Bill: I've always taught you to try your best. I need you to try your best now.

He puts a blood bag in front of her. She doesn't vamp out.

Bill: There, see? You're doing it.  
Caroline: I can't.  
Bill: Yes, you can. Fight the urge.  
Caroline: Daddy, I'm starving.  
Bill: I know you are, Care. Try.  
Caroline: Why? You know that this isn't going to work.  
Bill: It has to work. It's the only option.  
Caroline: Why are you trying to fix me?  
Bill: So I don't have to kill you!

She vamps out.

Caroline: Daddy, I'm sorry.

He raises his head.

Bill: The sun's gone down. We'll try again tomorrow.

He gets out and closes the door, but Liz is here and holds a gun toward him.

Liz: Hello Bill.  
Bill: Put the gun down, Liz. I know what I'm doing.  
Liz: That's our daughter in there. She looks up to you. She loves you.  
Bill: Then she'll trust me to do the right thing. Let me do this, Liz. Not because she's a monster. But because we love her.  
Liz: Tyler.

Tyler comes out and goes down the stairs.  
Bill: You're not going in there.

Liz shoots next to him

Liz: Go ahead.

He opens the door and enters the cellar.

Caroline: Tyler.

He rushes toward her and breaks the chains.

Tyler: It's ok. We're going to get you out of here.  
Caroline: My ring.

He takes it, puts it on her finger, carries her and takes her out.

**Gloria's bar**  
Stefan: So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriends on an altar of fire?  
Klaus: All good things must come to an end.

Elena saddened by the memory but knowing I'm still alive sucks but she has to act sad, but because she's a vampire she chooses not to feel that.

**Chicago, 1920's**  
Stefan and Rebekah are dancing. Klaus looks at them with a smile. But suddenly he seems to feel something. Policemen enter and shoot everywhere in the bar. Rebekah and Stefan hide behind the bar. Stefan takes one of the bullets from the ground.

Stefan: They're using wooden bullets. They know.  
Rebekah: That means he's here.  
Stefan: Who? Who's here?  
Klaus: Rebekah! Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart.

She gets up and Klaus catches her.

Stefan: What the hell is going on?  
Rebekah: Stefan!  
Klaus: Go!

Her necklace falls on the floor. Stefan is about to take it but Klaus interrupts him to talk with him.

Klaus: Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here.  
Stefan: What are you talking about?

Klaus compels him.

Klaus: You must forget Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother.

He disappears.

**Gloria's bar**  
Elena: You compelled him to forget?  
Klaus: yes it was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate.  
Stefan: But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone.  
Klaus: Story time's over.

Elena adjusting the news she just heard turns her head and sees Damon. damon makes a sign to Elena. she then turns to Klaus and Stefan.

Elena: I need a drink. A real one.  
Stefan: want me to come with you.  
Elena: no I just need some air ill be back.

She goes outside and joins Damon she is angry.

Elena: What is wrong with you?! Klaus almost saw Ella today me and Stefan covered but you have to get her out of Chicago.  
Damon: She's not going anywhere until she's gets you back. Trust me. I've tried.  
Elena: She is the key to everything. Klaus can't know that she's alive.  
Damon: What are you talking about?  
Elena: She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Ella to go home and forget about me. It's for the best.

Damon doesn't say anything right away.

Damon: Tell her yourself.

Elena sees me.

Damon vamps away but stays in the distance. Elena walks up to me.

Elena: You shouldn't be here.  
Ella: Where else would I be?  
Elena: What do you want? Stefan won't be able to distract Klaus until he finds out where I am.

I hug her not caring about the thing she just said.

Ella: Come home.

I stay on that position I am about to vervain her but she stops me and she hurts my wrist.

Ella: ouch!  
Elena: How much clearer can I make it? I don't want to come home!

Inside the bat Stefan is distracting Klaus as he got the memo about Elena talking to me.

Stefan: why did you do it, if we were friends?  
Klaus: as I said end of the road.

Klaus looks around.

Klaus: where's Elena?  
Stefan: getting a bite, she'll be back in a sec, she's had a rough road.  
Klaus: oh cheer up I did you a favour, you'll be with her forever.  
Stefan: she didn't want to be one.

Klaus just sips his drink. Back in the carpark Elena still is holding onto my wrist.  
Elena: Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids. The second he knows you're alive, he'll figure out why it's not working.  
Ella: Look, I know you're trying to protect me, but I can't let you do it. Come with me, Stefan, please.  
Elena: And what do you expect if I do I'm a vampire now, it won't be the same.  
Ella: I know that but I want my sister back.  
Elena: I don't think you do, I have killed innocent people and drank blood I haven't even gotten to be the vampire I would have wanted to be down the track. I'm not the same person Ella.  
Ella: i can help you, Jenna, Caroline, we can help you, we just want you back. i cant give up on you, your my blood, my sister my best friend.  
Elena: Yes, you can. And you have to. That part of my life is done. I don't want to go back I just want you to go.

**Damon's car**  
I am in the car upset Damon enters.

Damon: You ok?  
Ella: Just drive I'm over it, I tried but I failed I just want to go home.

He nods and we speed off.

**Caroline's house**  
Caroline is in her bed and Liz is here. Caroline finishes her blood bag and gives it to Liz

Caroline: Thank you.  
Liz: Honey, your dad... All our families, we have beliefs that have been passed on through generations. And we were taught never to stray from them.  
Caroline: You did.  
Liz: You taught me to look at things in a different way.  
Caroline: I just thought that he was the one who got me.  
Liz: He did. He will again.

Tyler arrives. Liz gets up and is about to leave.

Caroline: Hey, mom? Thanks for believing in me.

Liz leaves. Tyler enters.

Tyler: Would now be a bad time to give you crap about sneaking out on me?

She smiles but then is about to cry. He joins her on the bed and embraces her. She cries.

Caroline: He hates me. My dad hates me.

He kisses her head.

**Chicago**  
Klaus enters the room full of his family's coffins. Rebekah's is empty and the man is dead.

Klaus: Rebekah... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are.

A figure vamp speeds to Nik and stabs him with the dagger. It's Rebekah.

Rebekah: Go to hell, Nik!

**Chicago, 1920's**  
Klaus and Rebekah are next to a car

Klaus: Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go!

She doesn't move.

Rebekah: He'll be here any second.  
Klaus: Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move.  
Rebekah: Not without Stefan.  
Klaus: Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll draw too much attention. Let him go.  
Rebekah: What did you do?  
Klaus: Come on. We don't have time for one of your tantrums.  
Rebekah: I don't want to run anymore, Nik! All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan.  
Klaus: Fine. Then choose. Him or me.

She does't answer

Klaus: That's what I thought. Get in the truck. Let's go.  
Rebekah: Good-bye, Nik.

He drives the dagger through her heart

**Chicago**  
Klaus takes the dagger out of his chest and throws it on the ground.

Klaus: Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me.  
Rebekah: Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more.  
Klaus: I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in.

Stefan and Elena come in.

Rebekah: Stefan...

Klaus gets closer to him and compels him

Klaus: Now you remember.

He remembers everything.

Stefan: Rebekah.  
Klaus: Stefan.

**Chicago, 1920's**  
Stefan looks at the photograph)

Stefan: Hey, buddy, take a picture of my brother and me.

He takes Klaus by the shoulders for the picture.

Chicago  
Stefan looks at Klaus and Rebekah.

Stefan: I remember you. We were friends.  
Klaus: We are friends.

He looks at Rebekah.

Klaus: And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch.  
Rebekah: The original witch?  
Klaus: What do you have that Gloria needs?

She touches her neck.

Rebekah: Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!  
Klaus: I don't know. I didn't touch it.  
Rebekah: We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!  
Klaus: Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!

She looks into the coffin but doesn't find it so she throws it on the ground. Stefan is concerned it's the necklace that he gave to Elena which is at her place.

**Boarding House**  
Damon and I are around the fireplace when his phone rings. I frown knowing full well it's Victoria. He strokes my hair calming me down from my crying in the car home.

Damon: Ok. You were right. He was there.  
Victoria: I'm always right. Let me guess... it ended in tears and heartbreak?  
Damon: Where are you?  
Victoria: Keep guessing, Damon. Bye-bye.

She hangs up and laughs.

**Chicago, 1920's**  
Rebekah's necklace is on the ground. Katherine is there and is about to take it but she disappears and Stefan's there. He takes the necklace. She watches him. A man is behind him

Mikael: Hey kid. Chicago P.D.  
Stefan: I'm not afraid of you.  
Mikael: Oh, I'm not here for you.

He shows him a drawing of Klaus and Rebekah.

Mikael: Have you seen these two?  
Stefan: I've never seen those people before in my life.  
Mikael: Wrap it up, boys. We're through here.

He looks at him and leaves. Stefan has Rebekah's necklace in his hand. Katherine watches him and leaves.

**Chicago**  
Victoria gets out of the phonebooth. She's in fact in Chicago.

**Boarding House**  
Damon and I are now in his bath tub I am resting with my back against his chest drinking champaign.

Damon: I'm sorry the trip was a bust.  
Ella: I at least now know she actually doesn't want to be saved, she practically told me to get over her.  
Damon: I'm sorry.  
Ella: it's not your fault.  
Damon: it is, if it wasn't for me getting bitten she wouldn't of had to go there.  
Ella: no it's not she chose to go with Stefan but anyway, I have to move on with my life no more stoping moving forward, I have to and ill do it for her.

He kisses my head.

Damon: I'm proud of you.  
Ella: thanks. I need this just you and me a bubble bath.  
Damon: it feels nice.  
Ella: it does, I'm glad I still have you and everywhere here I don't know how I would of coped if I would lose you.  
Damon: well don't think about it, because that will never happen.

I look up at him by tilting my head back and smile as he places a warm kiss on my lips.

Ella: Damon Salvatore?  
Damon: yes?  
Ella: I love you.  
Damon: I love you too,  
Ella: who would of thought that before you were here this would of happened.  
Damon: I didn't think I only came here for one reason that was a bust, but you know what I got someone better, you.

I kiss him again by tilting my head and resting as we enjoy each others bodies touching each other underneath the bubbles and hot water.


	50. Disturbing Behaviour

This is one of my least favourtie chapters but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Disturbing Behaviour**

**Chicago**  
Klaus, Elena and Stefan are in a clothing store, drinking champagne and waiting for Rebekah who is trying on clothes.

Rebekah: There has to be more to this dress.  
Klaus: There's not.

She gets out of the fitting room. She is wearing a short, black dress

Rebekah: So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers.  
Klaus: You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing.  
Rebekah: And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident.  
Elena: It's dance music.  
Rebekah: People dance to this?  
Elena: yes.  
Klaus: Are we done?  
Rebekah: And why are you so grumpy?  
Klaus: I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it.  
Rebekah: I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years.

She looks at Stefan ignoring Elena who is concerned.

Rebekah: So what do you think?  
Stefan: I like it.

She doesn't seem satisfied and Elena turns to give Stefan a jealous glare.

Stefan: What? I said I like it.  
Rebekah: I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan.

She goes back into the fitting room. Klaus looks at Stefan.

Klaus: Nice one, good work.  
Stefan: You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her.  
Rebekah: I heard that.  
Elena: All right. I'm going to get some fresh air.

Elena gets up. Klaus pours himself some champagne. Elena is about to go out and sees Katherine across the street. She makes her a sign, so she can follow her.

**Gilbert's House**  
Damon, Jenna and I are cooking.

Damon: I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili.

Alaric enters

Damon: Hey, Ric.  
Alaric: What's up?

Alaric kisses Jenna's cheek.  
Ella: What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?  
Alaric: Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing.  
Damon: Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chilli.  
Jenna: It's an old family recipe, ok?  
Damon: Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chilli.

Jenna and I laugh.

Alaric: Why are you here, exactly?  
Damon: She knows.  
Ella: He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chilli, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found.  
Damon: She's in denial.  
Ella: I'm not in denial.  
Damon: No?

He gets closer to me and touches my necklace he gave me.

Damon: okay. But I found this.

He takes out Elena's necklace

Ella: Elena's necklace where did you find it.  
Damon: I just did.  
Ella: thanks.

I take it.

Ella: at least I will have something about her old self. Can you?  
Damon: your going to wear two?  
Ella: no I'm going to wear Elena's today, don't worry I won't lose the other one.  
Damon: okay, I was just curious.

I run upstairs to my room to place Damon's necklace in its pouch.

**Chicago**  
Elena joins Katherine.

Elena: What the hell are you doing here?  
Katherine: You four look chummy.  
Elena: You know, if he finds out you're in Chicago, you're dead.  
Katherine: Happy to know that you care. So tell me if I'm wrong... Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for... That's the necklace that you used to have.  
Elena: Goodbye, Katherine.  
Katherine: Hey, hey. Wait. You're up to something, tell me...  
Elena: They don't know where the necklace is. I just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control.  
Katherine: Please, tell me you have a better plan than that.

Elena doesn't answer.

Katherine: You do. Come on, Elena. You're not the diabolical type. Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work.  
Elena: it's not my plan, it's Stefan's so talk to him.  
Katherine: remember don't get cocky Klaus and Rebekah are smarter than you. If they find out they'll ruin you. And btw she's still hung up on your boyfriend so I would watch out.

Elena leaves.

**Gilbert's House**  
Jeremy is in his bedroom, asleep. He wakes up. Anna's lying next to him. He's shocked and gets up.

Anna: Jeremy.  
Jeremy: Anna!  
Anna: You heard me?  
Jeremy: What are you doing here?  
Anna: Wait, like heard me, heard me, or did it sound more like a...  
Jeremy: Where have you been?  
Anna: I need to know you can hear me.  
Jeremy: You drop in, you tell me not to trust Vicki, and then you disappear?  
Anna: Jeremy! Tell me you can hear me.  
Jeremy: Yeah, yeah, I can hear you, all right? What the hell! What is it?  
Anna: I've been trying to get you to hear me for days. Yelling your name and screaming.  
Jeremy: You have?  
Anna: What changed? I've been trying to get through to you, why now?  
Jeremy: I was dreaming about you, I..  
Anna: You were dreaming about me?

She sits down on the bed. He sits down next to her.

Jeremy: I can't believe this is actually happening. That you're actually here.  
Anna: I'm here.

Someone rings the doorbell. I open the door. It's Caroline. She has a dish in her hands.

Caroline: I come bearing gifts!  
Ella: Please say that's not chili...

Bonnie comes in.

Ella: Bonnie!  
Bonnie: I'm back!

I give her a hug.

Bonnie: I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you.

Caroline and I look at each other. Jeremy goes down the stairs

Jeremy: Bonnie!  
Bonnie: Jeremy.

She rushes over to him and they kiss and embrace each other. He looks over Bonnie's shoulder. Anna's here, looking at him.

**The street**  
Liz and Damon are walking

Damon: So Mayor Lockwood called your gay ex-husband to torture your vampire daughter?  
Liz: Yes. I've been keeping him detained to make sure the vervain's out of his system. So you could, you know...

she points to her eyes, meaning the gift of compulsion.

Damon: Can't we just kill him?  
Liz: No, Damon! He's Caroline's father.  
Damon: He sounds like a douche-bag to me.  
Liz: Yeah, well, just 'cause you and I are on ok terms doesn't mean that I'm a suddenly a big advocate for your "lifestyle"  
Damon: Is that what you told him when you two got divorced?

**A cellar**  
Liz and Damon go down the stairs.

Liz: Double check him for vervain before you compel him.

They enter the cellar where Caroline wes detained. Bill is tied to a chair and has duct tape on his mouth. Damon removes it)

Bill: You brought another vampire into this?  
Liz: It's the best thing for all of us, Bill.  
Damon: So, Bill, I hear you're into the whole daddy-daughter vampire torture thing.  
Bill: I was trying to help her.  
Damon: Well, if there's anyone who doesn't need help, it's your annoying control freak of a daughter.

He bites him on the neck and drinks some of his blood.

Damon: Yep. He's vervain-free.  
Liz: Just erase his memory, Damon.  
Damon: So, Bill, I have a question. What makes you think that you can change the basic nature of a vampire?  
Bill: The mind's a powerful tool. It can be trained and retrained. You just have to be strong enough.  
Damon: Oh, yeah? I completely agree. I actually happen to love mind control, myself.

He grabs his face and compels him.

Damon: You will leave town immediately. All you remember is you came to bring your daughter back to school shopping.

**Gloria's, Chicago**  
Elena enters. Gloria is sitting at a table. Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah are at the bar

Stefan: You left where did you go.  
Elena: Yeah, sorry I found a cute outfit to try on in another store when we were walking but it didn't look good. So what did I miss.

I look at Gloria

Elena: What's she doing?  
Klaus: She's failing.  
Gloria: It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on.  
Rebekah: So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years.  
Gloria: See? Now this one offers a solution.

Rebekah sits on the table.

Gloria: All right, give me your hand, sweetheart.

Rebekah gives her her hand.

Stefan: She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?

Elena gives Stefan a worried look.

**Gilbert's house**  
Elena, Caroline and Bonnie are in the kitchen.

Bonnie: The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer.  
Caroline: After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family.

She helps me decant the chilli in a casserole.

Caroline: Since when did you learn how to cook?  
Ella: Damon helped a little.  
Bonnie: Damon's helping you cook now?  
Ella: yes he's actually quite a good one too. He's been my rock this past summer and i am so thankful. i know you two arent his favourtie but you can see a change. ow!  
Caroline: Ahh! Did I splash you?  
Ella: No, no, Elena's necklace it burned me.

I lift the charm and there is a burn mark on my neck. I look at the girls worried.

**Gloria's, Chicago**  
She still has Rebekah's hand

Gloria: I can sense something.

Stefan and Elena seem worried

**Gilbert's House**  
I am still looking at the burn mark.

Ella: It burned me.  
Caroline: you okay?  
Bonnie: Let me see it.

**Gloria's, Chicago**  
She casts a spell

**Gilbert's House**  
Bonnie looks at the necklace and touches it but it's like an electric shock. I drop it. Bonnie and I look at each other.

**Gloria's, Chicago**  
Gloria drops Rebekah's hand and looks at Klaus, Stefan and Elena.

Gloria: I found it.

Rebekah: So where is it?  
Gloria: It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends  
Rebekah: Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back.  
Gloria: Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details.  
Klaus: So dive.  
Gloria: I need more time. And space. You're harassing my ju-ju.  
Klaus: We can wait.  
Gloria: I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked.  
Stefan: Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat.  
Elena: yeah I am starving.

Klaus looks at Rebekah and they all leave following Stefan and Elena who holds onto his arm.

**Lockwood's Mansion**  
Me and Caroline are sitting apart from the party on a bench. Bonnie joins us with her grimoire

Bonnie: I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace.

I give her the necklace.

Bonnie: It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming, ok?

Caroline looks at me.

Caroline: you alright?  
Ella: yeah it was just so weird. Have you seen Damon?  
Caroline: no sorry.

I shrug.

Bonnie: Hey guys.

The necklace is levitating.

Caroline: What are you doing?  
Bonnie: I'm not doing anything. It has its own magic.

Caroline and Bonnie look at me. Damon is looking at the Chili made by the founding families. Alaric and Jena join him and Alaric gives him a beer

Damon: I'm going to let you in on a little secret... Founders parties are just an excuse for the council to gather in back rooms and plot against vampires.  
Jenna: that would sound true. I remember my sister and Grayson would always be at these but you would never see them.

Liz joins them.

Liz: Damon? Sorry. Uh, the mayor just called for the council meeting.

**A warehouse, Chicago**  
Klaus, Elena and Stefan are on a couch drinking from girls. Rebekah looks at them.

Rebekah: My girl's dead. I'm bored.

Klaus looks at Stefan and Elena.

Klaus: You weren't kidding about being hungry.  
Elena: Yeah. It's been a long day.  
Klaus: Try being related to her.  
Rebekah: You're being mean. And why are you being mean?  
Klaus: It's been 90 years, Rebekah. Get over it.  
Rebekah: Why are you taking her side?  
Klaus: Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want.  
Rebekah: Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!  
Klaus: A thousand years of life experience says otherwise.  
Stefan: Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, we've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off.

Elena laughs and gets up.

Elena: I need to go.

She leaves

Rebekah: Where she going?  
Klaus: I don't know, Stefan?  
Stefan: look she's had a hard time as I have said before, she's finding out things about me that I haven't told her yet, but I couldn't because I didn't remember. She just needs her time to herself, she's been stuck with two guys for months and has had no her time. And she's still morning her sister.  
Rebekah: right the doppelgänger.  
Stefan: yes, the one your brother killed.  
Klaus: hey I did what I did to make hybrids.  
Stefan: and look where that got you. I'm going to go see if she is okay. And write a name on a wall.  
Rebekah: a wall?  
Klaus: long story.  
Stefan: ill meet you guys later.

He leaves.

**Lockwood's Mansion**  
Jeremy enters an empty room and closes the door.

Jeremy: Anna? Look, where are you? We don't have much time.

She appears.

Anna: We've got all the time in the world.  
Jeremy: I'm sorry about before. I just got, um, distracted.  
Anna: It's fine. I get it. Why haven't you told her?  
Jeremy: Well, she's been gone all summer.  
Anna: Yeah, I know that. Now why haven't you told her, really?  
Jeremy: I don't know. You know, I don't even understand how any of this is possible.  
Anna: Well, it's kind of a push and pull. I'm pushing from the other side trying to contact you, and sometimes, like just now, if you pull...  
Jeremy: The other side? Is that... Is that what it's called?  
Anna: That's what I call it. I'm all by myself here. It's like I'm a part of your world, only no one can see me. I'm just... On the other side.  
Jeremy: Wait, well what about Vicki?  
Anna: Whenever you say you see her, I feel something. A darkness. And when I try to tell you not to let her in, something crazy happens. Like, she's trying to push me out.  
Jeremy: Like the windows breaking.  
Anna: Just be careful. Try not to let her in. 'Cause she can't get through if you're not open to it. You don't understand how amazing it is to finally be able to talk to you. I'm all by myself here. I don't have anyone.

She touches his hand but he does't seem to realise until he sees it. She takes her hand back.

Anna: I'm sorry. I know you can't feel anything.  
Jeremy: Do it again.

He raises his hand. She touches it and smiles.

**Gloria's, Chicago**  
Elena enters and sees Gloria

Gloria: There you are.  
Elena: Thought you were resting.  
Gloria: Well, now we both have a secret.  
Elena: What did you see?  
Gloria: It's what I heard that's interesting. You know, the girls with the necklace, they were talking about you.  
Elena: Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?  
Gloria: 'Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the original witch herself. I want it.  
Elena: Well, I'm sorry. I can't help you.  
Gloria: Don't be difficult. You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekicks are.

She rushes over her but she turns her head, looks at him and provokes a headache.

Gloria: Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?

She falls on the floor. She wakes up and is in her bra and lying on a table. There's candles everywhere. Gloria has a knife.

Elena: What is this? Why can't I move?  
Gloria: Relax. It's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major.

She cuts her forearms with the knife. There's a recipient on the floor to collect the blood.

Gloria: Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head. You know, witches nowadays, they're into that new age stuff, but... I'm a little more old school voodoo.

She takes little iron hooks and puts it in the forearms wounds. She screams.

Gloria: This will stop that pesky healing.  
Elena: I won't tell you anything.  
Gloria: You don't have to.

When the blood falls on the recipient, there's some smoke.  
Gloria: You feel that? That's your essence. Your spirit. It lets me make a connection. Herbs help, too. Diviners, sage, witch hazel.

She takes something.

Gloria: But my personal favourite...

She rubs her hands.

Gloria: Vervain.

She puts her hands on her stomach and Elena screams.

**Lockwood's Mansion**  
It's the secret council meeting

Liz: There have no been no incidence of question since spring. It's been quiet.  
Carol: Anyone else have anything to add to the minutes? Damon?  
Damon: Ah, no, I think the sheriff covered it, Mayor Lockwood. Looks like we've made it through the worst.  
Carol: Well, I have nothing new to add, so thank you all for coming.

Everyone leaves. Carol, Damon and Liz stays. Bill enters.

Bill: I have a question. Do you three think that everybody on the council is clueless...Or just stupid?

They look at him, surprised.

**Gilbert's House**  
Bonnie and Jeremy are in his bedroom. There's candles and grimoires.

Bonnie: Ok, tell me if you see anything in these grimoires that involves precious metals or a symbol that resembles a necklace.  
Jeremy: Wait, can't you just ask all the dead witches you were channeling?  
Bonnie: I don't have access to them anymore. They cut me off.  
Jeremy: Since when?  
Bonnie: Since I brought you back to life. I messed with the balance of nature and there were consequences. Hey. I'm sorry. I know I should have told you. I told Elena when it happened. I just didn't want you to feel weird about it, you know?  
Jeremy: Hey, no, no, look, you don't have to apologize for anything. Ok? You didn't do anything wrong.  
Bonnie: Ella said you've been having kind of a hard time since then.  
Jeremy: No, I'm fine. You know, just been, ah, a little out of it lately. So should I concentrate on the older books? Or, uh, I mean, how old is this necklace?  
Bonnie: Old.

She laughs. He sits down. He opens a grimoire, takes the necklace and looks at it. Anna is behind Bonnie.

Anna: Jeremy. The darkness. It's here.

Suddenly all the grimoires are on fire. They're surprised.

Bonnie: Jeremy!

She removes the grimoire on Jeremy's lap with her powers and puts out the fire with her powers

Bonnie: Are you ok?  
Jeremy: What the hell just happened?  
Bonnie: I have no idea.

**Gloria's, Chicago**  
Eena is still on the table. She takes some red powder and rub her hands with it)

Gloria: I'm impressed. You've got discipline, Elena. And your young, your strong, but its not going to do you much good, but... Just let go, honey.

She puts her hands on her stomach. her skin burns and she screams.

Gloria: There you go, there you go.

She see images of me and Elena together then another image of Stefan giving me the necklace and then an image of Me, Stefan and Elena together.

Gloria: the girl with the necklace is you, and there's another girl and Stefan  
Elena: Don't do this. Don't do this.

She sees the sacrifice and Klaus killing me.

Gloria: She's the doppelgänger. She's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?

She laughs.

Katherine: This is creepy.

Gloria turns around. Katherine's there and she puts a stake through her neck. Gloria falls on the floor, dead. Katherine looks at Elena. Stefan flashes in seeing the scene before him.

Katherine: Maybe you two do need my assistance.

She turns to face Stefan,

**Lockwood's mansion**  
Me and Caroline are talking

Caroline: Did Elena ever tell you where Stefan he got the necklace?  
Ella: No. But hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out.

Alaric and Jenna join them.

Alaric: Please tell me it's time to go.  
Ella: Beyond. Where's Damon?  
Caroline: i'm not sure. Probably still at the meeting.

Suddenly Caroline is not okay.

Ella: What is it?  
Jenna: What the matter?  
Caroline: It's my dad.  
I turn around and Jenna and Alaric turn around to look at Bill.

Ella: Why would he even show up here?  
Caroline: I don't know. But I can't...  
Ella: I get it. I'll call you later.

Caroline leaves and goes upstairs.

Alaric: Ok, what was that all about?  
Ella: i have no idea. But I think it's time to go.

We leave and run into Damon.

Damon: Wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem.  
Ella: Where have you been? Everything okay?  
Damon: Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion.  
Jenna: How?  
Damon: I have no idea. But he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that.  
Ella: How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?  
Damon: That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Ella.  
Alaric: What does he want?  
Damon: He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised. He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply.  
Ella: no thats a bad idea, i mean, what about Caroline, Jenna and you.  
Damon: I need to do something.  
Ella: what?  
Damon: I need to kill him.  
Ella: no Damon, don't, he's Caroline's farther, let Caroline fix it.  
Damon: I'll give her a chance.  
Ella: thank you that's all I ask.

**Gloria's, Chicago**  
Stefan is putting Gloria's body in a sheet. Elena is out of the chains nad healing and drinking a blood bag.

Katherine: I've been thinking about your diabolical plan.  
Stefan: what you tell her?  
Elena: nothing just that we have to make sure Klaus doesn't find out Ella's alive.  
Katherine: Well, you must know that Klaus is too paranoid to ever fully trust you two. But the sister, she loves you like it was yesterday Stefan. She's the easier mark. But you can't just pretend to care, because Klaus will know better, so you do the opposite. You bond with him; make her feel left out. That will only make her want you more.  
Elena: are you sure that's a good idea. What if I befriend Klaus and Stefan with Rebekah, make him trust me.  
Stefan: it's too risky, but all I know it's that we have to try something.  
Elena: what do you mean.  
Stefan: I knew them, back in the twenties. They were running from someone. Someone who scared them.  
Katherine: A hunter. I heard stories about him centuries ago.  
Stefan: Don't you want to know why an original vampire who can't be killed is afraid of a vampire Hunter?  
Katherine: If you're planning on making a move against Klaus... I want in.  
Elena: me too.  
Stefan: That's good. It's good to want things.  
Katherine: Stefan...  
Stefan: Katherine. Me and Elena are in this alone. If you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime, I suggest you look elsewhere. What about your sister, thought you two are inseparable.  
Katherine: well thanks to your twin, she's done a hair colour change so she needs to change that.  
Elena: what are you talking about you don't need to go near her.  
Katherine: yes we do, to get information on the hunter we need her help.  
Stefan: what are you trying to do Katherine.  
Katherine: just wait.

Elena and Stefan leave with Gloria's body on his shoulder. Katherine disappears.

Elena: what are we going to do.  
Klaus: you are going to keep Klaus busy, get to know him while I talk to Rebekah I'm going to have to flirt you okay with that?  
Elena: only if after this is all over we go home and pretend like it never happened.  
Stefan: certainly.

Stefan dumps Gloria's body and they walk along the sidewalk hand in hand.

**Lockwood's House**  
Tyler enters his bedroom. Caroline is sitting on his bed.

Caroline: How was football practice?  
Tyler: What are you doing here?  
Caroline: Hiding out from my dad. He's here.  
Tyler: Are you ok? Do you want me to kick his ass?  
Caroline: Yes. No. I bought him the shirt he's wearing, it is really expensive.

He touches her shoulders.

Caroline: And through everything... He's still my dad. You know?

He embraces her and touches her hair.

Caroline: God, you reek!  
Tyler: What?  
Caroline: It's bad.  
Tyler: No, this? This is sexy.  
Caroline: No! It's really bad.

He takes off his shirt and they start to make out. Bill is in the office, pouring himself some scotch. Damon enters.

Damon: Whoa, whoa. Is that scotch? I figured you for an abstainer.  
Bill: Everything in moderation. Keeps the mind clear from...influence.  
Damon: Like vampire compulsion.  
Bill: Yeah, I tried to tell you...  
Damon: Yeah, yeah, powerful tool. Got it. I'm impressed. Can't say I've ever seen that before.  
Bill: Well, it takes a certain human focus. It's a skill that I've been honing for decades. Plus, your technique... Is a little lazy.  
Damon: Duly noted. I'm curious. Why not just expose us to the council?  
Bill: I know you think I'm the bad guy here, Damon, but I would never expose my own daughter to those morons.  
Damon: It's a pretty risky move, taking me on, don't you think?  
Bill: I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town, but I figured... You're not self-destructive enough to kill the sheriff's ex-husband.  
Damon: I said I wouldn't kill you but if you muck it up, I won't hesitate.  
Bill: duly noted. Now excuse me.

Damon leaves. I am outside when Damon comes up to me.

Damon: wow what is going on with me?  
Ella: what do you mean?  
Damon: I had the perfect chance to fix this mess but I didn't, I gave Bill a warning that if he messes it up I'd kill him.  
Ella: that's good.  
Damon: no it's not good Ella, that's not me.  
Ella: Damon it is.  
Damon: no it's not Ella, I'm not who I am.  
Ella: what are you saying?  
Damon: I'm saying I'm weak and the old me would of easily ripped his head off.  
Ella: Damon stop it you can't keep doing this, one minute your fine the next you can't handle the love some people feel for you.  
Damon: Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before. Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?  
Ella: who cares what people think you are, i didn't care. Everyone thought i was crazy for liking you but i told them many times that i fell for him for him the way he is not for what i want him to be. yes maybe you've changed because your in love but you are still the same person you were when you arrived you just don't kill people now.  
Damon: but I should be, I'm a monster Ella don't you see that.  
Ella: what are you trying to say?  
Damon: I'm saying that I am to caught up in this with you I can't be myself around you.  
Ella: what's brought this on?  
Damon: because you ask me to do something and I do it, before I met you I didn't do things for everyone I didn't care, I just need space.  
Ella: alright ill give you space as much as you need, come to me whenever you feel you've had enough look just remember, i dont care what everyone thinks of you, but your the one person here that hasn't hurt me, for this past two months i was so grateful that you were here I don't know what I would of done. But your right maybe you need some time for yourself. I hope you don't need long but I love you.

I walk off with tears in my eyes and run away.

**Gilbert's House**  
Jeremy is in the bathroom, washing his hands.

Bonnie: Hey, Jeremy. There's ashes everywhere.  
Jeremy: I'll go grab the vacuum.  
Bonnie: No, I got it.

She leaves. Anna appears.

Anna: Are you ok?  
Jeremy: Don't.  
Anna: What?  
Jeremy: Bonnie's here, ok? You've got to stop.  
Anna: I was just trying to warn you. I felt something bad. Dangerous.  
Jeremy: You... you just can't pop up every time she and I are together.  
Anna: It's a two-way street, Jeremy. I only pop up when you're thinking about me. That's why you haven't told her. Isn't it? You don't want her to know you still care.  
Jeremy: I can't do this right now. I can't. This is just too much.  
Anna: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.  
Jeremy: Good-bye, Anna.  
Anna: Don't! Jeremy, please. Don't shut me out.

Her voice is less clear. Jeremy closes his eyes and when he reopens them, Anna's gone. Jeremy goes in his bedroom. Bonnie's there.

Bonnie: What's wrong?  
Jeremy: You asked me before if something was wrong and I said no.  
Bonnie: Yeah.  
Jeremy: That was a lie. I was lying to you. When you brought me back to life...

Anna is in the bathroom, looking at them and crying. Her voice seems to be far away.

Anna: Say you can hear me, Jeremy. Please!  
Jeremy: Something happened...  
Anna: I am all alone!

A warehouse, Chicago  
Stefan looks at the coffins and stops in front of one. He touches it but Rebekah's enters so he removes his hand

Rebekah: You're back. Where's Elena.  
Stefan: she'll be here. Where's Nik?  
Rebekah: went to check on the witch.

She looks at the coffin.

Rebekah: Dreary, isn't it? The family cargo.  
Stefan: Hmm. Why don't you undagger them?  
Rebekah: Because he would hunt me down and kill me. He's a vindictive little bastard, my brother.  
Stefan: But you still care about him. Why?  
Rebekah: Well, I hated him for a long time. It was exhausting.

She sits down on the coffin and Stefan sits next to her.

Stefan: You know, when I met you two, you were both on the run.  
Rebekah: Also exhausting.  
Stefan: Who were you running from?  
Rebekah: What do you mean?  
Stefan: The last night that I saw you, there was a man looking for you. You both seemed afraid. I just... I wouldn't think Klaus would be afraid of anybody.  
Rebekah: No one in this world is truly fearless, Stefan. Not even Niklaus.  
Stefan: Who was that man?  
Rebekah: I can't. Please.

She gets up.

Rebekah: If Nik knew we were talking about this, he would...  
Stefan: No, no, no, I'm sorry.

He gets up.

Stefan: Just forget I asked. Ok?  
Rebekah: your girlfriend though the other doppelgänger the sister of the one that died, you seem to really love her.  
Stefan: I do, she's the reason I moved back and she helped me through so much.  
Rebekah: I think he secretly admires that about you. You'd sacrifice anything for family. Don't tell him I told you that.  
Stefan: Your secret... Is safe with me.  
Rebekah: so why did you join Klaus?  
Stefan: it's not like I had a choice, I made a deal to save my brother and Elena came with me, he turned her into a vampire right infront of me, she lost her sister.  
Rebekah: is that all that's wrong.  
Stefan: yes.  
Rebekah: I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan.  
Stefan: What? I'm not...  
Rebekah: don't bother I know you lye when your forehead crinkles, that's what you do you have it away.

Klaus enters with Elena.

Klaus: Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately.

He stops and looks at them.

Klaus: What's going on?  
Rebekah: Something's wrong. He was asking about Michael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it.  
Stefan: She's wrong. Klaus...

He looks at Elena who has her head down, Klaus sees this and snaps her neck, before Stefan can do anything he rushes to Stefan and snaps his neck.

**Boarding House**  
Damon pours himself a drink and another drink. Then he goes to the couch. Alaric is with him.

Alaric: what's with the sad face.  
Damon: I don't know what's happening to me.  
Alaric: what do you mean?  
Damon: I mean, I've changed I'm not me, I just need to be me for a while.  
Alaric: have you told Ella?  
Damon: I told her, and I said I needed some time so she gave it to me.  
Alaric: she's to good for you, a normal person would of slapped you and ended it there.  
Damon: I know, she is to good for me.  
Alaric: listen I know you've been going through a rough time to but don't take it out on her, because you know how emotional she is and does something stupid.  
Damon: I know, I just need some time alone, recapture who I am.  
Alaric: wow, Damon Salvatore has feelings who would of thought,  
Damon: you dick.  
Alaric: I'm out, gotta head home,  
Damon: hey, keep an eye on her for me.

Alaric nods and leaves and Damon drinks his scotch.

**Mystic Falls' Square**  
Me and Caroline are taking I've told her about what happened with Damon.

Caroline: hey im sorry about Damon.  
Ella: don't be, he told me he said he wasn't himself.  
Caroline: well he kind of isn't he used to be a psychopath and then he fell for you and you changed him.  
Ella: yeah everyone keeps telling me that but I don't get it, I liked him for his bad guy ways.  
Caroline: I did to.  
Ella: he shouldn't of done what he did to you.  
Caroline: I know but that's in the past, and with you he is so caring and will put his life on the line for you, I mean he saved me and Tyler from Klaus's sacrifice if that's not heroic I don't know what is.  
Ella: thank you Caroline for being here, I just wish Elena was here.  
Caroline: me too. Come on let's go.

We walk off and Caroline sees her father.

Ella: Do you need me to...  
Caroline: No, I got it.

Caroline joins Bill.

Caroline: Hey.  
Bill: Hey. Don't worry, I'm going to go back home.  
Caroline: im sorry Dad, for this.  
Bill: it's not your fault. But I was raised to hate vampires, I probably always will I just need some time to get my head around it.  
Caroline: okay. But Dad?  
Bill: yes.  
Caroline: I'm okay like this being what I am, I don't hurt people.  
Bill: Caroline your a vampire, it's not okay.

He leaves.

**Mystic Grill**  
Victoria joins Bonnie at a table outside. Bonnie thinks its Ella, but it's Victoria acting as her.

Victoria: Hey there.  
Bonnie: Hey.  
Victoria: I just saw Jeremy. He said that you still have Elena's necklace?  
Bonnie: Yeah, I haven't figured out what's going on with it yet.  
Victoria: I know. I just feel lonely without it, it feels like shes here with me.  
Bonnie: i know, here.

She gives her back her necklace

Bonnie: Did Jeremy also tell you that he's been seeing ghosts of his dead girlfriends all summer?

Victoria is surprised.

Victoria: What?  
Bonnie: Vicki and Anna. He's been talking to them.  
Victoria: You're kidding  
Bonnie: I wish. It's because I brought him back to life. The witches said there would be consequences. Guess they were right

She turns her head to look at the waitress.

Bonnie: You know, what am I supposed to...  
Ella has disappeared. It was actually Victoria. Bonnie suddenly realises.

**Boarding House**  
Damon opens the door. Ella's there.

Damon: What you doing here?

Ella smiles. It's Victoria, not me.

Victoria: Are you two lovebirds fighting already?  
Damon: Victoria. Wonderful. What do you want?  
Victoria: I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime. Feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of dodge?  
Damon: Impeccable timing. I was told I need to take a beat.  
Victoria: Is that a yes? I'll drive.  
Damon: Why not? Walls are starting to close in on me around here. Where are we going?  
Victoria: Away from here. That's all I'm going to give you for right now. But believe me... It's good.

She shows him Elena's necklace.

**A truck**  
Elena and Stefan wake up. Klaus' is looking at them

Stefan: Just give us a chance to explain myself, ok?  
Klaus: No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you two are holding onto something. A piece of your old lives. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding from me.

He opens the truck. They're in Mystic Falls.

Klaus: Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Elena and Stefan.

Elena and Stefan stand up and look outside their faces are shocked.


	51. The Reckoning

This chapter is one of my favourite chapters, I hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing I want to here what everyone thinks.

* * *

**The Reckoning**

**Mystic Falls High School**  
The school is empty. Matt is training when he hears a noise. He gets up and walks through the school. He finally enters a classroom, it's dark inside, when he steps inside he sets off mouse traps that had been placed there. He turns on the light. Tyler, Caroline, me and Bonnie are in the room.

Caroline: Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!  
Tyler: Forgot about senior prank night, huh?  
Matt: Clearly.  
Caroline: How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year.  
Ella: Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this.  
Matt: I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this.  
Bonnie: Caroline's making us.  
Caroline: We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't...  
Ella: And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?  
Caroline: Go ahead and make fun, I don't care.  
Tyler: You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank.

He takes his bag and leaves. I am about to leave too.

Bonnie: Hey! Where are you going?  
Ella: To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories.

I smile. Caroline smiles too.

Caroline: I love you!

I go out of the classroom and see Tyler giving instructions to other students.

Tyler: Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go.

I laugh and opens the double doors. I come face to face with Klaus.

Klaus: There's my girl.  
Ella: Klaus!

I try to run, but he stops me.

Klaus: You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?

He grabs my arm tightly and we walk.

**A car**  
Damon and Victoria are in a car. He's driving

Victoria: Are you hungry? Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop. Or a trucker.  
Damon: Oh, stop being cute.  
Victoria: It's not possible.  
Damon: We've been driving around aimlessly for hours. Where are we going?  
Victoria: Far enough away so that you can't go running back.  
Damon: Not to worry. Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break.  
Victoria: You and Mystic Falls, or you and Ella?  
Damon: Let's just say Ella and I need some time apart, I need to clear my mind.  
Katherine: Ooh. Let me guess... Ella wants you to be the hero, and you don't like playing pretend.  
Damon: no she's never thought of me as that, everyone else does its just she can't see that I've changed. Now stop with the questions where are we going?

**A truck**  
Elena and Stefan wake up. Rebekah's there.

Rebekah: Oh, they live.  
Stefan: What happened?  
Rebekah: You took a beating. My brother's been breaking your necks all afternoon. Quite the temper.  
Ella: Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?  
Rebekah: You can stop playing dumb now. It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding.  
Elena: we aren't hiding anything. We've done everything Klaus has asked us to.  
Rebekah: No, you just failed to mention that the doppelgänger's still alive.  
Elena: Where is Klaus now?  
Rebekah: With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off.

She rushes at her and they fall outside the truck.

Elena: Where is she?

She gets up and pushes her against the truck and takes a crowbar.

Rebekah: Consider me jealous of you and Stefan. .

She drives the scruff through her stomach and Rebekah vamps off as Stefan helps Elena take it out.

**Mystic Falls High School**  
Klaus is holding onto my arm and they're walking through school still.

Klaus: You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing. And nice hair.  
Ella: quit with the compliments, if you're going to kill me, just do it!  
Klaus: Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer.

We enter the gym. A few students are here are making pranks. Klaus speaks with an American accent.

Klaus: Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home.

He sees Dana and another student. He gets closer to them and speaks with his normal voice.

Klaus: You two. I remember you.  
Dana: I'm sorry. Who are you?  
Klaus: Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met.

He compels her.

Klaus: Lift your foot up, please, Dana.

He looks at the boy.  
Klaus: If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?  
Ella: Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody.  
Klaus: Oh, come on, love. Of course I do.

**Middle of nowhere**  
Damon stops the car and gets out. Victoria gets out too.

Victoria: Why are we stopping?  
Damon: I thought we might want to stretch our legs. Take a break from the sexual tension. I'm tired of driving. It's your turn.  
Victoria: Fine.

He throws the keys away.

Victoria: Hey! I...  
Damon: We're not going anywhere until you spill your guts.  
Victoria: Fine.

She takes something out of her pocket and shows him Elena's necklace.

Victoria: Do you recognize this, hmm? My sister told me that Klaus wants to get his hands on it.  
Damon: Why would Klaus want the necklace?  
Victoria: Does it matter? He wants it, and I have it. It's leverage, Damon. Always stay one step ahead of your enemy.  
Damon: I'll keep that in mind.  
Victoria: But more importantly, when I stole the necklace from Bonnie, I found out something else... Something better.  
Damon: Oh, yeah? What's that?  
Victoria: Are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus? No turning back?  
Damon: I'm not turning back.  
Victoria: Good. Because this isn't going to win you any points at home.

She opens the trunk. Jeremy is in it, unconscious. Damon looks at him and then at her.

Damon: Jeremy? Really?

**Mystic Falls High School**  
Caroline and Tyler are in the hallway. She puts honey on the lockers. Tyler kisses her.

Caroline: Do you think Matt's going to be ok?  
Tyler: I'm kissing you and you're wondering about your ex-boyfriend?  
Caroline: I'm asking you if you think our friend, who we both love, is ok.  
Tyler: I think he probably doesn't have a lot of people to talk to anymore. I think he's struggling more than he lets on. I think that I love how big your heart is.

She smiles.

Caroline: I just want this school year to be great, you know? I just want everyone to be happy. Even in the midst of all the crazy unhappy bits.  
Tyler: I'm happy.

They kiss. Rebekah arrives.

Rebekah: You two are adorable.

They look at her.

Caroline: Uh, do we know you?  
Rebekah: You're Caroline, Elena's friend, which makes you Tyler. The werewolf.  
Caroline: And who are you?  
Rebekah: I'm the new girl.

She vamps out.

Tyler: Caroline!

Rebekah rushes over to Caroline. Bonnie and Matt are putting Toilet paper on the pool.

Bonnie: This is fun, right?  
Matt: You sound like Caroline.  
Bonnie: Come on, I am embracing her philosophy. You should be more into this.  
Matt: I know. Where's Jeremy tonight?  
Bonnie: I haven't talked to him all day. We're having, um... He, uh, he told me about seeing Vicki.  
Matt: Ohh. Good, I'm glad that you know.  
Bonnie: I'm sorry. Is it weird talking about your sister like this?  
Matt: No, I... I just kind of want to see her myself, you know? I mean, I never got to say good-bye to her.

He exhales

Matt: Do you realize that just last summer, you and I were lifeguards at the pool? And the only two problems I had in my life was that Elena was breaking up with me and I sucked at CPR.  
Bonnie: Everything was so different then.  
Matt: Yeah. Now Ella is dating a vampire, Elena's a vampire god who knows where and what shes doing, you're a witch, my sister's a ghost, and... I'm... I'm just a guy who's wondering how life got so screwed up.  
Bonnie: It's crazy, Matt. I... I can't imagine what it must be like for you.  
Matt: It just, uh, kind of explains why I'm not that into senior prank night. I'll go grab a couple more rolls. Then we'll hit the gym.

Matt is in the bathroom. He grabs some paper rolls in the stalls. One of the doors open by itself. He enters the stall, sees a graffiti that says "RIP Vicki" and then closes the door. Vicki's behind him.

Vicki: I'm here, Matt. I can help you

He doesn't hear her.

**Gym Auditorium**  
Dana is still on one foot.

Klaus: Keep it up.  
Ella: Where's Elena andStefan? What did you do to them?  
Klaus: they are on a time out.

The doors open. Bonnie and Matt enter.

Ella: Bonnie, get out of here!  
Klaus: Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started.

He looks at Dana.  
Klaus: Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight.

He looks at Bonnie.

Klaus: I assume you're the reason Ella's still walking around alive?  
Bonnie: That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me.  
Klaus: Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix.

Rebekah enters with Tyler.

Tyler: Get off of me!  
Rebekah: Hush now.  
Klaus: I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean.  
Rebekah: Don't be an ass.

She throws Tyler in Klaus' arms.

Ella: Leave him alone!  
Klaus: I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually.

He bites his wrist and makes Tyler drink his blood

Klaus: I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry.

He kills him. Me, Matt and Bonnie are shocked. Klaus smiles.

**Outside the School**  
Elena and Stefan are in the parking lot and has the crowbar in her stomach still. Stefan removes it.

**Gym Auditorium**  
Dana and Chad are sitting on the floor. Matt is next to Tyler's body.

Matt: He killed him.  
Ella: He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire.  
Klaus: And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires. and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Ella... For safe-keeping.

He catches my arm and looks at her. I make a sign to Bonnie and she leaves with Matt. Rebekah looks at me.

Rebekah: So this is the doppelgänger of Veronica. I hate to say it this one's prettier, like the choice in hair colour.  
Klaus: yeah it does suit you doesn't it. why the sudden change  
Ella: if you must know this isn't the first time I've had sudden change, I usually change it when something bad has happened, and that way it's easier for no one to impersonate me like my bitch of a doppelgänger.

Rebekah laughs.

Rebekah: she's got fight, I can giver her that.  
Klaus: alright you've had your chat, now take the wolf boy elsewhere.  
Rebekah: I want to stay and watch the fun.  
Klaus: now Rebekah.  
Rebekah: alright don't be an ass.

Rebekah takes Tyler and leaves with him. Klaus looks at me

Ella: you shouldn't talk to your sister like that one day it might just bite you in the ass.  
Klaus: oh you do have a petty tongue. And you know how to bargain, hows your aunt.  
Ella: alive, thanks to me and my excellent threatening skills.  
Klaus: I'd watch your tongue Ella because I'd hate for you to lose it.  
Ella: I'd live.  
Klaus: for now.  
Ella: whatever. So is this what you been doing the past two months, trying to make hybrids, how pathetic.  
Klaus: watch what you say to me.

I shut up before I say something I regret. Matt and Bonnie are in the hallway.

Matt: What are you going to do?  
Bonnie: I have no idea. The curse he's talking about is a thousand years old. My grimoires don't go back that far.  
Matt: Can you ask those dead witches that helped you before?  
Bonnie: I don't have contact with them anymore... They cut me off when I brought Jeremy back to life. That's it! I can't contact the dead. Jeremy can.

**Middle of Nowhere**  
Victoria and Damon are sitting. Jeremy's still unconscious)

Damon: I'm listening.  
Victoria: What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus? And not Dagger dead. Dead dead.  
Damon: I'd say you were desperate and lying. Or drunk. Or desperate, lying and drunk.  
Victoria: Do you remember my friend Pearl?  
Damon: Vividly.  
Victoria: Centuries ago, she told me about a vampire who knew how to kill Klaus. Then she wouldn't tell me any more.  
Damon: Well, why not?  
Victoria: Because it was her leverage. She knew it was valuable information, and wouldn't share it with me.  
Damon: Well, this is all great... But she's dead.  
Victoria: Which is why I never brought it up. Because she only ever told one other person.  
Damon: Who?  
Victoria: Her daughter. Anna.  
Damon: Also dead.  
Victoria: Which brings us right back around to...

Jeremy wakes up.

Jeremy: To me. Back around to me.

**Mystic Falls High School**  
I am comforting Dana when Elena and Stefan enter the gym.

Ella: elena, Stefan...  
Elena; Klaus.  
Klaus: Come to save your sister, Elena?  
Elena: I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty.  
Klaus: Well, you broke that pledge once already.  
Elena: Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do.  
Ella: Elena!

I say shocked at what I'm hearing, I can't believe my sister just said that.

Klaus: Fair enough. Stefan i want you to kill Dana, and Elena i want you to kill Chad. What are you waiting for? Kill them.  
Ella: No! Elena, Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said...

Klaus hits me so hard that I fall on the floor. Stefan rushes over to Klaus, his fangs out. Klaus grabs him by the throat.)

Klaus: more lies here stefan im suprised Elena didnt come and save her.  
Elena: Let her go Klaus, you have our words! We'll do whatever you want, you have our word!  
Klaus: Your words don't mean much. I lived by your words all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this...

Klaus compels Stefan.

Klaus: Stop fighting.  
Stefan: Don't do this, don't do this.  
Elena: Klaus you don't have to force him.  
Klaus: I don't want to. All I wanted was your allegiances. Now I'm going to have to take it.  
Stefan: Don't...Don't...

Klaus compels him.

Klaus: You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey.  
Elena: No. Stefan!  
Klaus: Now kill Dana. Ripper.

Stefan vamps out, rushes over to Dana and kills her by drinking her blood. Klaus vamps in front of Elena and compels her.

Klaus: I want you to Kill chad.

Elena's veins under her eyes appear and she vamp speeds over to chad and bites into his neck, draining his blood.

Ella: Elena, no!

**Middle of Nowhere**  
Jeremy: This isn't going to work.

A cellphone vibrates. Victoria looks at it, it's a message from Bonnie.

Victoria: I think that your witchy girlfriend's worried that you've run away with your ghostly lover.  
Damon: Stop with the teeny bopper drama. Focus.

Jeremy focuses and Anna appears.

Anna: I'm not helping them.  
Jeremy: No, it's ok to help.  
Victoria and Damon look at each other 'cause they can't see her.

Jeremy: They're looking for a way to stop Klaus.  
Anna: I don't care. Victoria is not a friend to you. Neither of them are.  
Damon: What's she saying?  
Jeremy: Well, she doesn't want to help you.

Victoria whispers to Damon.

Victoria: My advice? If you want to make an omelet, you have to break a few eggs.

Damon gets closer to Jeremy.

Damon: Jeremy, I just want you to know, it's nothing personal.

He takes Jeremy head and hits it against the table.

Jeremy: Ow! What the hell?!  
Anna: Jeremy!  
Damon: Anna, I know you can hear me. Tell us what you know. The sooner, the better for your little boyfriend here.  
Anna: They're looking for Mikael.  
Jeremy: Mikael!  
Victoria: Mikael. Is that his name?  
Damon: Who's Mikael?  
Anna: The vampire who hunts vampires. You don't want to wake him. He will kill all of you.  
Damon: What's she saying?  
Victoria: Hello!  
Jeremy: He's a vampire and a Hunter, and you guys would be idiots to wake him.

He looks at Anna

Jeremy: What do you mean, wake him?  
Damon: It's time to go find the keys.  
Victoria: Mm-hmm.

**Mystic Falls High School**  
Caroline wakes up. Rebekah has her phone.

Rebekah: We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose. She takes a picture of herself

Caroline: Where's Tyler?  
Rebekah: He's dead. Ish.

Caroline sees him.

Caroline: What did you do to him?  
Rebekah: Think of it as he's having a nap. When he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid.

She looks at pictures and sees a picture of Stefan and Elena together.

Rebekah: Ugh. Vomit.

Suddenly she sees her necklace around Elena's neck.  
Rebekah: Is that my neck...

She zooms in on the necklace

Rebekah: Why is that Elena bitch wearing my necklace?

Elena is feeding on Chad. I can't believe what I'm seeing.

Klaus: It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot.  
Elena: No. You did this to them.  
Klaus: I invited them to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table.

Rebekah enters and vamps towards Elena.

Rebekah: Where is it?! Where's my necklace?  
Klaus: What are you talking about?  
Rebekah: She has my necklace. Look.

She gives him the phone so he can see the picture.

Klaus: Well, well. More lies.  
Rebekah: Where...is it?  
Elena: I don't have it anymore.  
Rebekah: You're lying!

She vamps out and punches Elena.

Ella: stop it!  
Rebekah: do you know where it is.

I stand up.

Ella: if I tell you will you not harm my sister, that's for both of you.

I look at Klaus.

Klaus: wonderful more bribes. Rebekah vamps in front of me and bites my neck.

Ella: ahh!  
Klaus: Knock it off!  
Rebekah: Make her tell me where it is, Nik!

Klaus looks at me. My hand is on my neck.

Klaus: Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest.  
Ella: its not here anymore, Victoria took it. i swear.  
Klaus: Veronica. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?

He puts the clock. There's a buzzer sound when the clock appears on the board. And walks over to Stefan and compels him.

Klaus: 20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Ella. And i know you did it before and i know you want to again.  
Elena: No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!  
Klaus: fine then, Elena, I want you to feed on your sister and I know you want to. If she tries to run, Stefan fracture her spine. Stefan you no longer are feeding on Ella.

Rebekah looks at me and then to Elena and Stefan who still have blood on their chins.

Ella: you really get others to do your dirty work don't you.

Klaus smirks and walks out with Rebekah following.

**Gymnasium**  
Matt is on the gym room and on the phone with Bonnie.

Matt: Did you find Jeremy?  
Bonnie: No! I called him like 20 times.  
Matt: All right, I'll grab my keys, we'll head to his house.  
Bonnie: Ok. I'll meet you by your truck.

He hangs up. His stuff has been thrown around all over the room..

Matt: What the hell?

He looks in his bag but doesn't find what he's looking for so he goes to the pool. His keys are at the bottom of the pool..

Matt: You've got to be kidding me!

He takes his jacket off and removes his shoes. Vicki's behind but he can't see her.

Vicki: Matt! I can help, Matty, but I need you to hear me.

She kicks one of his shoes into the pool. Matt just sees the shoe going in the water. He looks at his phone and sees a text from an unknown.

Matt: Whoa! Vicki?

He calls Bonnie.

Bonnie: What is taking so long?

Matt is carrying an iron belt and a weight.

Matt: This is going to sound crazy, but I think Vicki's trying to reach out to me.  
Bonnie: What?  
Matt: I think she can help us save Tyler.  
Bonnie: No, Jeremy can help us save Tyler.  
Matt: We can't find Jeremy. We need to try something else. I have an idea but I'm going to need your help. Meet me at the pool.  
Bonnie: I don't understand.  
Matt: Jeremy can see ghosts because you brought him back from the dead. I need you to do that for me.  
Bonnie: What?! No, Matt, that's crazy!  
Matt: This is going to work, trust me.  
Bonnie: No, Matt, I can't do that kind of magic anymore.  
Matt: You don't need magic, Bonnie. You just have to be better than I was at CPR.  
He puts the belt down and attaches the weight to it so when he jumps in the water he stays at the bottom. Bonnie runs and enters the pool area. She sees Matt, jumps in the water removes the belt from Matt and gets him out of the water.

**Middle of Nowhere**  
Jeremy is falling asleep.

Damon: Don't fall asleep, Jer. You might have a concussion.  
Jeremy: Thanks for the concern, dick.  
Victoria: Oh, stop pouting. He took one for the team. Everyone back home will thank you once Klaus is dead.  
Damon: Where's my phone?  
Victoria: Do you need to check in with Ella? Make sure it's ok you pummelled her little baby bro?  
Damon: You know you have it.  
Victoria: What can I say? I needed you present here and now.  
Damon: Victoria, phone, now.

She sighs and gives it to him; He looks at it.

Damon: Bonnie's been texting me.  
Jeremy: What is it?  
Damon: It's Klaus.  
Victoria: No turning back, Damon.  
Damon: Shut up, Victoria.  
Victoria: Hey, look at the big picture. The best shot at taking out Klaus is by finding Mikael.

Damon looks at Jeremy and gives the keys.

Damon: Stay with her so Anna can guide you. I'm going back.  
Victoria: You're going to get yourself killed. The Damon I remember wouldn't have been that stupid.  
Damon: I wouldn't have done it for you.

**Mystic Falls High School**  
Bonnie is trying to save Matt

Bonnie: Matt, please! I can't do this. There's nothing else I can do!

Matt is in between and can see Vicki.

Vicki: Matt. Matt!  
Matt: Vicki?  
Vicki: Matt. Please!  
Matt: I can see you.  
Vicki: I need you to listen to me very carefully. I don't have much time.  
Matt: Why, what's happening? Where are we?  
Vicki: It doesn't matter. I need you to give Bonnie a message.

He wakes up and spits out water. Bonnie sits him upright.

Bonnie: It's ok. You're ok.

**Auditorium**  
I am pacing around as Elena is on the gym floor. There's 6 minutes left on the clock

Ella: Elena Caroline's dad!, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did it. Maybe it's possible.  
Elena: Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal.  
Ella: elena, you can control this. When that buzzer goes off, just... just drink from me.  
Elena: You don't get it. I won't be able to stop. I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down... I'm going to have to feed on you.  
Ella: I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough.  
Elena: Why, so i can come back be the person I was?  
Ella: Yes! That's right, Elena. Because you are my sister and i love you and deep down I know you love me too. You'll fight because after everything that has happened you can do it your strong.  
Elena: You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up. I can't help what I am, Ella, I never wanted this, I've killed innocent people and they are dead because of me, I'm not the same. And if i get near you I know I won't be able to stop.

Caroline, Tyler and Rebekah are in a classroom. Tyler wakes up.

Tyler: Where am I? What happened?  
Caroline: Tyler.  
Rebekah: Don't be shy about it.  
Tyler: What's going on?  
Caroline: Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in transition.  
Rebekah: Don't leave out the hard part, sweets. You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not... You're pretty much dead.  
Caroline: You're going to be ok. Ok? It's going to be ok.  
Rebekah: I wonder how she's doing.

She looks at the clock on the phone.

Rebekah: Tick tock goes the gym clock.

Matt and Bonnie are in the hallway.

Bonnie: As soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to kill you.  
Matt: It worked. I saw her, I saw Vicki.  
Bonnie: You did?  
Matt: She said she had a message for you.  
Bonnie: For me?  
Matt: From the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus. She said that Ella shouldn't have survived Klaus' ritual. The hybrids can't transition because Ella is still alive.  
Bonnie: Tyler...  
Matt: He's going to die, isn't he?  
Klaus: I wouldn't be too sure about that.

He's behind them, against the wall

Klaus: Given the choice, doppelgänger or a hybrid, I go hybrid every time.

There's only a few seconds left on the clock

Stefan: Ella, you're going to have run.  
Ella: I can't Klaus said that if I run.  
Elena: we know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Ella, please, please, please. Ella, there's no other way.  
Ella: There is another way, Ella. It's for you to fight.

The buzzer makes a sound. The time has passed.

Ella: elena don't give up, I love you, fight, don't give up.  
Elena: I can't hold it.

She vamps out and rushes over to me. I scream. But she holds onto the wall.

Stefan: Ella, run! Go!

I run through the school. Elena is holding onto the wall with everything Stefan is trying to stop her but Elena runs and snaps his neck before he can do anything. I run through the doors and fall into Klaus.

Klaus: We've got to stop meeting like this.

Elena enters the cafeteria and takes a stakes and drives it through her stomach. Klaus enters with me

Klaus: Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for your sister?  
Ella: klaus No!  
Klaus: Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off.  
Stefan: No!

Stefan has come to the cafeteria.

Ella: Elena no!...  
Klaus: You're strong.

He removes the stake from Elena's body.

Klaus: But you're not that strong. Turn...it... Off.  
Elena: No!

She pushes Klaus. But Klaus pushes her against the wall, and compels her and yells.

Klaus: Turn it off!

I look at Elena's face and it goes blank.

Ella: what did you do?  
Klaus: I fixed her. But I think a test is in order, don't you?

He goes behind me and looks at Elena. Stefan is watching in horror.

Klaus: Elena... Perhaps you'd like a drink.. From the your sisters neck?

Elena's face changes anhe'she rushes over to me and bites my neck.

Ella: ahh!

Klaus enters the classroom Rebekah, Tyler and Caroline are in.

Klaus: Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead.  
Rebekah gets up and seems happy

Rebekah: Does that mean we can kill her?  
Klaus: No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite.  
Rebekah: What?!  
Klaus: Call it a hunch...

He shows a test tube containing blood to Tyler. Rebekah holds Caroline so she can't move.

Klaus: Ella's blood. Drink it.  
Caroline: No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!  
Klaus: If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment.

Tyler struggles but he finally drinks it.

Klaus: There we go. Good boy.

Tyler suddenly is hurting. He screams and groans and writhes. He holds his head and screams but his face finally change. His eyes are yellow, he has fangs and veins under his eyes.

Klaus: Well, that's a good sign.

**Hospital**  
I wake up in a bed, in the hospital. A nurse is with me.

Ella: Where am I?  
Nurse: In the hospital, sweetie. You suffered through a terrible ordeal.  
Ella: I have to get out of here.  
Nurse: Ah. Not an option. You've lost a lot of blood.

I see a blood bag next to me.

Ella: Wait... You're taking my blood?  
Nurse: Of course. It's very important for your friend Klaus.

I freak out but the nurse injects me with sedatives.

Nurse: Don't fight it, sweetie. He told me you need plenty of rest.

I fall asleep. Klaus and Rebekah are in front of the hospital.

Rebekah: So the doppelgänger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution.  
Klaus: Seems so.  
Rebekah: How did you know?  
Klaus: Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?  
Rebekah: A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you.  
Klaus: Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelgänger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead...  
Rebekah: Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species.  
Klaus: Leaving me alone for all time.  
Rebekah: Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?  
Klaus: What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid the hell out of this one pony town. You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Ella.

She leaves. Damon arrives.

Klaus: Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party.  
Damon: Where is she?  
Klaus: Ella? Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause.

Damon goes toward the hospital but Klaus stops him.

Klaus: I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate.  
Damon: You'll have to kill me.  
Klaus: Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although I never really liked you.

He pushes Damon against a car and is about to kill him.

Damon: Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?  
Klaus: What do you know about Mikael?  
Damon: Just that he knows you're here.  
Klaus: You're bluffing.  
Damon: Victoria and I found him. Consider it our leverage.

Klaus throws him on the ground. When Damon gets up, Klaus' has disappeared. Damon goes toward the hospital. Damon is in the hallway, looking for me. He finally finds me. I'm asleep, he looks at her and pulls out the pipes in my arm. He looks at the pipe which was pumping out my blood and I wake up.

Ella: Damon...  
Damon: Hey.

He takes her out of the bed and carries me out of the room.

**Mystic Falls High School**  
Caroline and Tyler are in the hallway.

Caroline: Are you sure you're ok?  
Tyler: I'm great, Caroline. I mean, like, phenomenal. It's a rush. I wish I could explain it. Everything's just... Better.

He takes her in his arms and spins her around. She laughs. Then he kisses her.

Tyler: This is going to be an amazing year.

He embraces her. She seems worried. Bonnie rejoins Matt in the Gym room.

Bonnie: Hey. You ready? I could still use a ride over to Jeremy's.  
Matt: Yeah, just a sec.  
Bonnie: Listen to me. I know you want to help, and I know you miss your sister. But what you did was reckless and stupid.  
Matt: I know. Bonnie. I know. But it worked. It was worth it.  
Bonnie: You don't want to be a part of all this, Matt. You are the only one of us who actually gets to live your life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don't forget that.  
Matt: I get it, Bonnie. I'll be out in a minute, ok? Vicki's here. Watching me, and I just, uh, I just need a minute to say good-bye, ok?

She leaves but somebody's behind him. He thinks it's Bonnie.  
Matt: Bon, seriously, I'm not going to do anything stupid, I just...

He turns his head and sees Vicki.

Matt: Vicki?

She sits down next to him.

Vicki: Hi, Matty.

**Boarding House**  
Damon gives me a glass of scotch

Damon: Hey, have some bourbon. It'll help you forget.

I drink but don't seem to like it.

Damon: Yeah, it's strong. You know I can help you forget, too. At least the memories you don't want to keep.  
Ella: No. No compulsion. I need to remember. All of it. She's really gone this time. I watched it happen. After everything that we have been through. Now she just gone. Where were you, Damon?

He puts his hand on my leg.

Damon: I shouldn't have left. I promise you... I will never leave you again.

They look at each other. Stefanie comes inside. I look at him he looks sorry.

Stefan: I'm so sorry about what you went through.  
Ella: it wasn't you, she tried she just wasn't strong enough, what do we do, she's emotionless now.  
Stefan: ill help her, ill keep an eye on her.  
Ella: thanks. I'm glad your okay.  
Stefan: glad to be back.  
Elena: Well, isn't this cozy?

They both look at Stefan. Elena is behind Stefan.

Damon: What are you doing here?  
Elena: well I can't get into my house because I haven't been invited in and last I checked there were many rooms here, and I've been given orders to have Ella under my protection.

She looks at me.

Elena: so carry on with the hello's I will be out getting a bite.

She leaves. Stefan, Damon and I look at one other in shock.

**A cemetery**  
Victoria and Jeremy are in front of a crypt.

Victoria: How do you know that Anna wasn't tricking you?  
Jeremy: This is the place. It's the oldest wing of the largest cemetery in Charlotte. She said that a witch entombed him here in the nineties.

They look through the door. There's a tomb.

Jeremy: Look there.

Victoria opens the double doors. She looks at the tomb and opens it. Mikael is in it, mummified and chained up. As soon as the tomb is opened, he opens his eyes.


	52. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Smells Like Teen Spirit**

**Gilbert's House**  
I am wide awake, my alarm goes off. It's 5 AM. I get up and look in the mirror. I look at the bite mark on her neck and cover it with make up. I go out of her room, Alaric's there.

Ella: Good morning.

He doesn't answer; he seems to be still asleep.

**The woods**  
I am training on one of Alaric's mannequins. He shows me how to stake a vampire with a sleeve with two stakes in it. Jenna is behind us observing.

Alaric: So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes.  
Ella: Easy enough.

I try but the stake stay in the sleeve.

Ella: That's weird.

She tries again but it doesn't work.

Ella: Must be jammed or something.  
Jenna: your not strong enough.

Alaric: she she's right you need to start lifting weights putting some meat on your bones.  
Ella: thanks for not sugar coating it. Jenna what are you doing up?  
Jenna: Alaric told me what happened I want to make sure your okay.  
Ella: I'm fine.

Jenna makes her way to Alaric and puts an arm around his waist. Alaric gets something out of his bag and shows it to me?

Alaric: You know what this is?  
Ella: A vervain grenade. I've used one before.  
Alaric: Then you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire.

He pulls the pin out of a grenade and throws it in my hand.

Alaric: Surprise.  
Ella: Oh my god.

She throws it in the air and the grenade explodes.

Elena: This isn't a joke to me, Ric.  
Alaric: You think I'm joking? Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature. Sorry.  
Jenna: none taken, that's what we are, that's our nature to hurt but I fight it and choose it.  
Ella: You don't have to use pronouns. You can say Elena.  
Jenna: Look, we get why you're here. Elena hurt you. You don't want it to happen again.  
Ella: But you think that I'm crazy. To believe that I can protect myself from a vampire who's flipped the switch on his humanity.  
Jenna: we think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that makes you the strongest person we know. I think that you can do pretty much anything.

He gives me the sleeve with the stakes. She puts the sleeve back on.

**Mystic Falls High School**  
Me, Caroline and Bonnie are in front of the school. I have a scarf around my neck.

Caroline: Here we are. Senior year.  
Bonnie: Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?  
Caroline: Okay. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on.  
Bonnie: You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?  
Caroline: Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day.  
Ella: I don't know what to think it feels weird without Elena.  
Caroline: alright you win. How you doing?  
Ella: I don't know, I have kept my distance from her.  
Bonnie: sure you want to be here?  
Ella: have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year. New life.

Caroline and Bonnie look at each other and follow me.

**Boarding House**  
Stefan and Damon go down the stairs. There are two dead guys on the floor. They enter the living room and Elena is there with a other guys playing Twister.

Elena: Uh-oh. Alex, left hand.  
Damon: Hey, the two blokes on the staircase owe us a Persian rug.  
Stefan: So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?  
Elena: These hot guys are helping me be all that I can be.

Someone knocks on the door. Damon opens. It's Rebekah. She enters with shopping bags

Rebekah: Where's Stefan?  
Damon: Who the hell are you?  
Rebekah: He left me here. My brother actually left me here.  
Elena: what are you doing here?  
Damon: You're Klaus's sister?  
Rebekah: Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure. Which one's my room?  
Stefan: You're not staying here.

She then looks at Damon but he doesn't say anything

Rebekah: Rude. All of you. I'll see to it myself.

She goes toward the stairs

Elena: So I guess she's staying here.

**Mystic Falls High School**  
Jeremy rejoins Bonnie at her locker.

Jeremy: So, what? It's not cool to talk to juniors anymore?  
Bonnie: Hey. Happy first day.  
Jeremy: You're mad?  
Bonnie: I'm not mad. I'm resigned to the fact I'm sharing space in our relationship with Anna and Vicki.  
Jeremy: I haven't talked to Vicki in a while.  
Bonnie: That's not the point, Jeremy.  
Jeremy: I know that. I know. Ok? But I had to see Anna again, Bonnie. She had information that Damon needed.  
Bonnie: I get it, Jeremy. But put yourself in my shoes. You loved both of them. And you guys didn't break up. They died. And you keep letting them back in.  
Jeremy: You think I want any of this?  
Bonnie: I, um... I think you have the power to decide whether or not you see them. Remember that. Ok?

She leaves. Matt parks his truck. Vicki appears next to him.

Vicki: You were always so much better at being a part of this than I was.

Matt looks at her, surprised.

Vicki: Sorry.  
Matt: You can't just keep appearing like this. Freaks me out.  
Vicki: I'm a ghost. It's all I got. And I couldn't appear if you weren't thinking about me.  
Matt: Well, I was just thinking about our first day last year. I was worried about running into Elena and you said...  
Vicki: Suck it up, be a man, and show her what she's missing.  
Matt: Yeah. Instead, she met a vampire.  
Vicki: You ok, Matty? You seem unhappy.  
Matt: Yeah, I just, life stuff. You know, with you gone and mom not around, it's... A lot to deal with alone. I'm glad I get to talk to you, though. I miss you.  
Vicki: I miss you, too. What if I told you there was a way that you could help me come back?  
Matt: What do you mean come back?

Tyler knocks on the window. Vicki disappears.

Tyler: Donovan! What are you doing? Come on, man. Let's go!

Matt gets out of his truck.

Tyler: You talking to yourself?  
Matt: What's got you in such a good mood?  
Tyler: We're seniors, man. Life is good.

**Pickett Mausoleum**  
Victoria has a mouse in her hands and waves it above Mikael, who is still asleep.

Victoria: Come on, Mikael, breakfast.

Her phone rings.

Victoria: Mm, yummy. Mikael, wake up!

She answers. It's Damon.

Victoria: What?  
Damon: What? What do you mean, "what"? I've been calling you for 2 days.  
Victoria: Odd, that's exactly how long I've been ignoring you.  
Damon: Jeremy Gilbert told me that you found Mikael.  
Victoria: Sort of. He's a little bit out of commission. He won't eat. And I've tried everything... Gravediggers, mourners, mice, rats, bats. He's just not interested.  
Damon: Well, try harder. We need him to kill Klaus so I we can get Elena back before she destroys my house.  
Victoria: Fine. I'll give it another shot.

She looks through the doors and sees a man in the cemetery.

**Mystic Falls High School**  
My phone rings, I answer, it's Damon.

Ella: Hey. Are you checking up on me? Because I'm fine.  
Damon: Yeah. I so believe that. So you might not want to come here for a while. We have a new housemate. Barbie Klaus.  
Ella: Rebekah? She's living with you now? Why?  
Damon: She's stranded. Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I name-dropped Mikael.  
Ella: What about elena? What is she up to?  
Damon: Oh, you know Elena. Journaling, reading, doing her hair.  
Ella: Come on, Damon. I can handle it. What?  
Damon: Is that the bell? Oh...Ring! Ring! Don't want to be late.

He hangs up. Caroline puts a flyer for the bonfire on the wall

Ella: I forgot about the bonfire.  
Caroline: You have to go. It's our first spirit squad event. And it sets the bar for the whole year.  
Ella: Relax, Caroline. I'll be there.  
Caroline: Thank you. It's just that...

Tyler arrives and kisses Caroline. I look at his shirt and sees something red.

Tyler: Happy first day!  
Ella: Is that blood?  
Caroline: Oh my God!

Caroline, catches Tyler and I follow them into the restroom.

Tyler: What's going on?!  
Caroline: Vampire 101... don't wear your breakfast to school!

I check out the stalls to make sure no one is there.

Tyler: Chill out. It was just a blood bag.  
Caroline: From where?  
Tyler: Rebekah hooked me up.  
Caroline: Rebekah? And what are you even talking to her for?  
Tyler: Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset.  
Caroline: His what? Why are you amused by this?  
Tyler: I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?  
Caroline: Oh, wow! I cannot believe you just said that.  
Ella: So, I'm going to go. Good luck.

I leave and exit the restroom and runs into Elena.

Elena: Hello, Ella.  
Ella: What are you doing here?  
Elena: What do you mean? It's my senior year. Go Timberwolves!  
Ella: What? Why?  
Elena: Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. I'm just doing what I'm told.  
Ella: I'm going to be late for class.

I try to leave but she stops me.

Elena: Oh, class is this way.  
Ella: Let go of me, you practially well told me you dont care so why shoudl you bother about looking after me now get out of my way before i make a scene and you know i can.  
Elena: making threats that's what you do.  
Ella: yes and I usually am successful with it. And you know that. Now excuse me.

I try to walk past and she grabs my arm.

Ella: ouch Elena your hurting my arm.

I rip my arm from her grasp and glare at her. I try to walk past again but she doesn't let me go past. Stefan appears next to me.

Stefan: let her go, Elena.  
Elena: what are you going to do about it?

Alaric shows up.

Alaric: everything all right here?  
Ella: yes I am just going to class.

I walk with Stefan and Alaric.

Alaric: what's she doing here?  
Ella: Klaus compelled her to watch over me. Apparently I'm one of Klaus's assets now that my blood is the only way to create a hybrid.  
Alaric: Now she's a bodyguard?  
Ella: I don't know what she is. But she's definitely not Elena.

The school bell rings.

Ella: Look, her being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something.

The students enter the classroom. I go to my usual chair and sit next to Caroline. Elena walks in and sits in her spot next to Stefan.

Elena: hey you.

Elena smiles as Stefan and then sits in her seat. Caroline and Tyler look at her and then Caroline gives me a concerned look.

Alaric: Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... the Native Americans.

Rebekah enters the classroom.

Rebekah: What about the Vikings?  
She sits. Tyler, Caroline and I look at her.

Ella: my dad has just gotten a whole love worse.

I slump on my desk and Caroline rubs my arm and I squeeze her hand to say thanks.

Alaric: There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?  
Rebekah: My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favourite subject.

Matt arrives in the stoner pit. Vicki appears.

Vicki: You have got no business in the stoner pit.  
Matt: Figured you'd feel comfortable here.  
Vicki: Touché.  
Matt: So what do you mean that I can help you come back?  
Vicki: Right now, I can only come back when you're thinking of me. But there is a way that I can be free of that.  
Matt: How?  
Vicki: I know this sounds crazy but I have help from the other side.  
Matt: The other side?

Jeremy arrives but doesn't seem to see Vicki.

Jeremy: Dude, what are you doing over here?  
Matt: I could ask you the same question.  
Jeremy: Just looking for my stoner lab partner. All right, see you around.

He leaves. Matt looks at Vicki.

Matt: Can he not see you anymore?

Jeremy is in the restrooms with Anna.

Jeremy: He was talking to Vicki right out there in the open.  
Anna: How?  
Jeremy: When he died and came back, he must have started seeing her. She said that she could come back, that she had help on the other side.  
Anna: Help? What kind of help?

Matt is still talking to Vicki.

Matt: Who's helping you?  
Vicki: The witch I've been talking to says that there's a ritual. She can do magic from my side to push me over to yours.

Jeremy is still talking to Anna

Jeremy: Is it even possible? Could she come back?  
Anna: I guess if she had a stronger foothold.  
Jeremy: Like an anchor?  
Anna: Exactly. Right now, I'm tethered to you. My only access point to your side is through you. But if she were to get a stronger foothold.

Matt is still with Vicki.  
Vicki: I'll be able to come and go as I please... When I want, where I want. I won't have to rely on you  
Matt: But you'll still be a ghost, Vicki.  
Vicki: In a town full of vampires, werewolves, and witches, I'll fit right in.  
Matt: Seriously. You're going to make jokes about this?  
Vicki: Matt! Relax. No one else will be able to see me.

Jeremy is still with Anna.

Anna: She's bad news, Jeremy. There's nothing but darkness around her.  
Jeremy: This is Vicki we're talking about. All right? She's not a bad person.  
Anna: You can't upset the balance of nature without a price. If she's using a witch's energy from the other side, you don't know what price she's going to pay.

Matt is still with Vicki.

Vicki: I can be a part of this life again, Matt. Instead of being on the other side all alone. You won't have to be alone anymore either.

Vicki is crying.

Matt: What do I have to do?

It's football practice and Cheerleading practice.

Cheerleader: Has anybody seen Dana?

Rebekah arrives.

Rebekah: Sounds like you have an opening on the squad.  
Caroline: What are you doing?

Rebekah stretches but Caroline is still standing next to her.

Caroline: Hey. Hey. You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives.  
Rebekah: I'm only interested in yours. Your spunk, your popularity.

She looks at Tyler.

Rebekah: Maybe even your boyfriend.

Tyler is practicing with the football team.

Coach: It's not the ballet, ladies. Let's move! Let's move!

Tyler stops.

Tyler: I think we're done here, coach.  
Coach: Did you have a mental breakdown, Lockwood? Get back in line.  
Tyler: I have a better idea.

He compels him.

Tyler: Shut the hell up so we can go get drunk at the bonfire.  
Coach: Hit the showers, gentlemen.

Caroline rejoins Tyler

Caroline: Try to be a little more subtle, Tyler.  
Tyler: Coming from the queen of subtlety? Relax. I'm in total control.  
Caroline: Then why are you acting like this?  
Tyler: Drop it, Caroline. I'm fine. I've never been better. Klaus has given me this... gift.  
Caroline: What?!

Some boys in the team talk about Rebekah. Tyler and Caroline turn their head. Rebekah makes impressive gymnastic moves and end with a split. She looks at Caroline with a smile.

Caroline: My God!  
Tyler: Damn, girl's got moves.

I am running and Elena joins me.

Elena: Look at you being all fit. Hey, you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun, right?  
Ella: seriously, Elena. Get away from me, and I always run, you should know that.

I turn around in the other direction, but she continues to following me. A guy pushes me without purpose

Guy: I'm sorry  
Ella: it's all right.

Elena pushes him

Stefan: Watch it, dick!  
Ella: Who are you?!  
Elena: I'm the girl who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag. I mean, no offence or anything.

She leaves

Elena: What?!

**Pickett Mausoleum**  
Victoria is on the phone with her sister.

Katherine: how's waking up Mikael.  
Victoria: not well he won't eat anything, I'm giving it another try. Ill call you back later.

Victoria hangs up and holds the body of the man above Mikael so the blood can Fall in his mouth. He wakes up and his face become normal again.

Mikael: No! Get it away!  
Victoria: You need blood.  
Mikael: Get it away from me!

She throws the body aside.

Victoria: Happy?  
Mikael: Thank you.  
Victoria: I remember you. Chicago,1920s. You were looking for Klaus.

He closes his eyes again.

Victoria: You're not so scary for a... badass vampire vampire Hunter.

**Gym**  
I am lifting weights on a bench when Damon arrives.

Damon: What? Are you going to bench press a vampire?  
Ella: Do you actually know what's happening right now? Elena called me a human blood bag. She's a completely different person.

He presses on the weight.

Ella: Unh! What are you doing?  
Damon: Helping you out.  
Ella: Damon!  
Damon: Come on, Buffy!  
Ella: Stop it!

He stops.

Ella: Like one obnoxious vampire isn't bad enough.

I sit down.

Damon: You called. I'm here. What's your plan, oh warrior princess?  
Ella: I want to lock Elena up, at least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks.  
Damon: Compulsion or not, Elena is high on human blood, Ok? A lot of it.  
Ella: You've gotten Stefan of it and Elena's new shouldn't it be easier.  
Damon: This is different. It's not a stint in rehab. her humanity's gone. Light's out. No one's home.  
Ella: Then do it for me, Damon. Every single time I look at Jer, I feel like I'm going to break. And I'm not going to give her that satisfaction.

I get up. He takes my hand and puts it on his chest

Ella: What are you doing?  
Damon: Feel that? It's a sternum. Solid plate of bone.

He takes me in his arms and puts his fingers on my back.

Damon: Right here, just below the ribcage, next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart.

He removes his fingers.

Damon: I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Ella.

I look at him. Feeling a tingly feeling when he does that.

Damon: No ones going to hurt you. Especially not you sister.  
Ella: I'm just don't know how I am doing this, I feel like I'm just going to break.  
Damon: you are a strong and powerful women and I am proud of you.  
Ella: really, you don't feel like I have changed you?  
Damon: no i don't, I was being arrogant and glib okay, but no matter what I will always love you.  
Ella: I love you too.  
I kiss him on my tip toes.

Ella: right can you hold the punching bag while I do some jabs.

He laughs.

Damon: my ladies a fighter I love it, and your wearing my necklace I gave you, where it belongs.  
Ella: yes whenever I look down at I think of you.  
Damon: your a dork.

I punch him with my glove as I walk to the boxing bag. He holds it and I start jabbing it.

**Mystic Falls High School**  
Alaric, Stefan, Damon, me and Caroline are in Alaric's classroom.

Ella: I'll lure Elena away from the bonfire. Then when she's distracted...  
Alaric: I'll shoot her.  
Damon: Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?  
Ella: I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that she won't hurt her. Caroline, are you covered?  
Caroline: Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready.  
Damon: We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah?  
Ella: that's where Stefan comes in he will distract her.  
Stefan: How?! She's an original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers.  
Ella: So then preoccupy her with something flirt, she used to love you right, use your charm. And Damon cover Stefan if anything happens.

Tyler arrives.

Tyler: Sorry I'm late. What's going on?  
Ella: We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Elena down for a while.  
Tyler: You can't do that to her.  
Caroline: Why not?  
Ella: Trust me, Tyler, it's in her best interest.  
Tyler: Yeah. It's not in Klaus's.  
Caroline: But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion.  
Damon: Uh-oh  
Alaric: What?  
Tyler: Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything.  
Damon: Oh, boy.  
Caroline: Ok, can we cool it on the commentary, please.  
Ella: What is going on?

Damon takes a vervain dart.

Tyler: I'm just going to go.

Damon rushes over him and puts the vervain dart on the neck. Tyler collapses.

Caroline: What are you doing?!  
Damon: He's been sired.  
Alaric: What?  
Stefan: Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him.  
Ella: Loyal how?  
Damon: He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids.  
Caroline: So how do I fix him?  
Damon: Get a new boyfriend.

Rebekah is at the bonfire. She tries to pours herself some beer. Elena joins her

Elena: You all right there?  
Rebekah: I thought Tyler would be here.  
Elena: You're into Tyler now? That's kind of fickle.  
Rebekah: When Stefan's willing to give me the time of day again, then we will talk. Until then, a girl has needs. What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be looking after your sister  
Elena: so I don't care.

I arrive and pour myself a drink.

Ella: evening bitches, having a good time.  
Rebekah: Ella hi, surprised to see you here.  
Ella: I like to party, haven't done it in a while and when I say party I mean party party like with drugs and stuff, ask Elena she saw me go through it, she knows how bad I can get. And besides I like to have fun.  
Rebekah: I like you, your the more fun one.  
Ella: thanks I agree with you there, and maybe now that Elena'a an emotionless bitch she will to but who am I to judge.  
Rebekah: cheers to that my friend.  
Ella: you know your not as scary as your brother says, you just need a friend, stick with me and we will have so much fun.  
Rebekah: ill keep that in mind, thanks.  
Ella: well girls I better be off, drinking awaits, see you around Rebekah, and sister, yeah not even going to try.

I drink the whole cup.

Ella: wow, that felt good, lay your hair down Elena have some fun, live a little, oh that's right you can't your a slave, to bad, but have a good night.  
Elena: just take it easy, we know your a lightweight.  
Ella: and why do you care, I thought you didn't care about me.  
Rebekah: Ella has a point.

I walk off with another cup of beer into the distance. Dam that felt good to get it off my chest. Damon comes up to me.

Damon: I heard all that what was that all about?  
Ella: letting my hair down, don't worry I think it's working, ill see you later.

I kiss him and walk off.

Damon: just be careful.  
Ella: I will.

**Matt's House**  
Matt and Vicki are in the garage. There's candles and Matt takes a picture and puts it in front of the candles. He takes a knife from his pocket and cuts his hand above the picture.

Vicki: Concentrate on me, Matty.

He cuts his hand

Matt: This is too weird.  
Vicki: Just focus. This is a good thing.

He moves his hand so the blood drips on the picture.

Vicki: Now say you accept me.  
Matt: I accept you.

There's wind and the candles fire grows higher. Smoke escapes from the picture. Everything finally become normal. The door closes. Matt is afraid and falls on Vicki. She catches him.

Vicki: Did you just...?  
Matt: I felt that.

She touches his face.

Matt: I feel that, too.  
Vicki: It worked. Oh!

He embraces her.

Vicki: I'm here, Matty!

**Mystic Falls High School**  
Bonnie and Jeremy are in the hallway

Bonnie: Did you talk to Anna about this?  
Jeremy: She's on the other side, Bonnie. Ok. I thought she might know something.  
Bonnie: About what? I thought they were all alone over there.  
Jeremy: Somehow Vicki's been communicating with some super strong witch.  
Bonnie: If there's another witch involved, don't you think you should have come to me before you went to Anna?

Anna appears next to Jeremy.

Anna: Tell her not to be upset. I was just trying to help.  
Jeremy: Not now, Anna.  
Bonnie: She's here?  
Jeremy: She's just trying to help.  
Bonnie: I can't... I can't deal with this right now.  
Jeremy: Bonnie!  
Bonnie: Matt's trying to resurrect his dead sister. I think I'll go deal with that instead.

She leaves.

**Matt's House**  
Vicki touches the candles.

Vicki: Ah, I can feel this. I can feel everything.  
Matt: The Witch didn't mention this part?  
Vicki: Makes sense. Our deal was that she'd help me do what I need to do.  
Matt: What are you talking about? What deal, Vic?  
Vicki: Well, if I want to stay here, I have to help her restore the balance. Klaus' hybrids can't be allowed to survive.  
Matt: You can't kill Tyler, Vicki.  
Vicki: Not Tyler, Matt. It's Ella who's the key to creating the hybrids.  
Matt: What? Vicki, no!

She hits him and knocks him out.

Vicki: I'm sorry, Matt. But I want to stay.

**Mystic Falls High School**  
It's the bonfire. Students are holding up a guy by his legs, so he can do a keg stand. Everyone chants "drink", including me. Elena looks at me. I look at her and raise my glass and drinks. Elena drinks too

Rebekah tries to eat a marshmallow. She's alone. Stefan and Damon join her.

Rebekah: What? No friends your own age?  
Stefan: Like you can talk.  
Rebekah: Is this supposed to be fun? I've been through 10 of these.  
Damon: No, you're just looking at it all wrong. This is a little rough on the outside.

He takes the burn out of the marshmallow.

Damon: But the inside... Yum.

He makes her eat the marshamallow. She looks at him. He sucks his fingers.

Rebekah: Mmm. It's good.  
Damon: Yep.

I am looking at them. Elena joins me.

Elena: What's that look?  
Ella: What look?  
Elena: stefans got his flirt on, and you're boyfriend to, your jealous.  
Ella: I'm not jealous.  
Elena: It's all right. Be jealous by all means.  
Ella: I'm not jealous, I don't need to be. Are you jealous you should be worried looks like Rebekah wants Stefan back.

I turn to face them and Stefan is making Rebekah a s'more, Damon is making his own.

Elena: no no, I'm not jealous.

Ella: could of fooled me, but whatever. I'm out of here.

I leave and walk off stumbling as Elena follows. Bonnie is on the phone with Matt.

Bonnie: Matt! Matt, slow down. What happened?  
Matt: I messed up, Bonnie.  
Bonnie: What? How? Where is she?

A guy is sitting on a car and smoking. He puts down the joint and leaves. Vicki arrives, looks around her and takes the joint.  
Stefan is still with Rebekah. He gives her a marshmallow sandwich. Damon is eyeing them curiously.

Stefan: Can't believe you've never had one of these before.  
Rebekah: Well, I've been in a casket for 90 years.  
Damon: That's no excuse.

She eats.

Rebekah: Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me. You should be mean.  
Stefan: why do I have to hate you?  
Rebekah: You're distracting me. Why?  
Damon: Just trying to be a good housemates.  
Rebekah: There's never a fair fight between us. Remember that.

She stabs Stefan with a wooden stick and leaves. He groans, sits down and removes it. Damon comes over.

Damon: you all right?  
Stefan: yeah ill be fine, we have to find Ella and Elena, Rebekah's on to us.

**Lockwood's Mansion**  
Tyler wakes up. Caroline's here.

Tyler: What the hell? How did I get home?  
Caroline: I brought you here. You were being a d-bag.  
Tyler: What is your problem today?  
Caroline: My problem is you've been sired. Do you even know what that means? It means that you put Klaus' needs first. He is your master now.  
Tyler: I'm not anyone's pet, Caroline. He doesn't control me.  
Caroline: Well, something's got to be controlling you. Because I don't know why else you'd be acting like the old you.  
Tyler: The old me?  
Caroline: Yeah. The old you. The pre-werewolf you. You know, the obnoxious you that I would never be friends with.

She leaves but he stops her.

Tyler: Whoa! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry. I don't want to be that guy. I hated that guy.  
Caroline: You're a vampire now, Tyler. Everything about your personality is heightened. So you have to be careful.  
Tyler: I will. I promise. Just...Don't hate me. Everything I like about me is you.

They kiss.

**Mystic Falls High School**  
I am laying on the bleachers and looking at the sky. Elena arrives and I am drunk.

Ella: I used to know every constellation. How did I forget them all?  
Elena: You're drunk. You need to go home.

I get up.

Ella: Fine. Unh. Let me find my car.  
Elena: You're joking, right?  
Ella: Uh-oh. It's the fun police. I thought that Elena was supposed to be the life of the party.  
Elena: Well, not right now, I'm driving you home. Come on.

I climb over the ramp.

Elena: What are you, 5? Get down.  
Ella: Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to...

I almost fall.

Ella: Oh. Ha. That was close. Klaus would not be happy with you.  
Elena: You're hilarious.  
Ella: Look, Elena, no hands.

I remove my hands but almost fall. Elena is not amused anymore. I laugh but finally fall. I scream but Elena rushes to catch me

Ella: I knew you'd catch me.

We look at each one another, as she places me on the ground. She releases me and Alaric arrives and shoots her with darts. She falls, on the floor unconscious. Alaric looks at me.

Alaric: You ok?  
Ella: Yeah. I'm... Fine.  
Alaric: You look, uh, not sober.  
Ella: yeah i'm a little drunk but the plan worked. That's all that matters. Let's just get her out of here.

I open Alaric's trunk and we put Elena in it. I go in the car. Vicki, whose smoking looks at us. Vicki looks at the floor and blows the joint.

Matt and Bonnie are in a classroom.

Matt: I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd do something like this. I trusted her.  
Bonnie: You need to tell me exactly what you did to let Vicki out. So I know exactly how to send her back.

Alaric closes the trunk and sees a gas can on the floor.

Alaric: I see all the geniuses came out to the bonfire tonight.

Vicki throws the joint on the floor. There was gas on the floor so everything burns toward the car. Alaric's car burn too, with me in it. Alaric tries to open the door but he can't.

Alaric: Ella! Ella! Open the door!

I try to open it but it won't open.

Ella: I can't! It won't open! What the hell?

Vicki appears in the car next to me but I can't see her.

Vicki: I'm sorry, Ella.

Alaric rushes to another car to find something. He find a lacrosse stick and tries to break the door with it but it doesn't work. I try to break it with her feet but it doesn't work either. The fire is stronger.  
Matt enlight a candle. Bonnie looks at a grimoire.

Bonnie: I found a spell that can block whatever magic is helping Vicki.  
Matt: What do I do?  
Bonnie: Give me your hand.

She cuts his hand with a knife.

I cough 'as the smoke gets worse. I turn my head and see Elena.

Ella: Elena!

She wakes up, I almost collapse. She breaks the trunk with her feet. Bonnie casts a spell. I join Elena and try to get out. Vicki tries to catches me but she can't She appears in the classroom with Bonnie and Matt.

Vicki: What is she doing?  
Matt: Fixing my mistake.  
Vicki: Make her stop.  
Matt: Bonnie...  
Bonnie: The spell is working, Matt. She's still here because of you.

She continues to cast a spell. Matt looks at Vicki.

Vicki: Matt, please.  
Matt: I can't let you hurt anyone, Vicki.  
Vicki: I won't. I'll stop. Just, please, don't make me go.  
Matt: I have to. This is wrong. You shouldn't be here.  
Vicki: I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be alone anymore.  
Matt: Neither did I. But I have to let you go.

Bonnie is still casting a spell.

Matt: Goodbye, Vick.

She disappears.

Matt: She's gone.

Alaric helps me to get out of his car.

Alaric: Hurry up before it blows!  
Ella: Wait! Wait, wait, wait!

I grab Elena. Alaric helps me get her out. They rush away from the car. The car explodes.

**Boarding House**  
Me and Damon are in his bedroom. I have a burn mark on my cheek and have a few burn marks on my arm. Damon has a tube of cream in his hand and wants to heal me.

Ella: its fine Damon i can do it. Give it to me. I can do it.  
Damon: No, let me.  
Ella: Damon, come on.  
Damon: Ella, you almost got barbecued. The least I can do is apply first aid.

He applies the cream on her wound with a swab.

Ella: how did it go with Rebekah?  
Damon: Stefan go skewered but he's out hunting.  
Ella: he starting the animal diet again.  
Damon: yeah he's trying to get back to his old ways.  
Ella: good because we don't need to crazy sibling going crazy.  
Damon: no we don't. You feeling okay, looking a bit pale.  
Ella: may have got a little carried away but ill be fine.

He kisses my injured cheek and I hold his hand there for a moment. Alaric arrives.

Alaric: ready to go?  
Ella: yep.

I hope off the counter and walk out with Alaric.

Damon: sorry about the car man.

We walk out of Damon's room.

**Lockwood's Mansion**  
Caroline puts her dress on.

Tyler: You're always running out on me.  
Caroline: You have to earn the overnighter.  
Tyler: I consider that a challenge.

She laughs and puts on her jacket.

Caroline: Bye.  
Tyler: Bye.

They kiss. She leaves. Rebekah appears.

Tyler: What are you doing here?  
Rebekah: I have something for you.  
Tyler: What?  
Rebekah: A little present.

She leaves and reappears with a girl, with a wound on her neck.

Tyler: You should go.  
Rebekah: You sure? I think my brother would want his hybrid to indulge in everything life has to offer.

She bites the girl's wrist. Tyler rushes over to the girl and bites her neck.

**Pickett Mausoleum**  
Victoria is lighting candles. Mikael wakes up

Mikael: I apologize for my outburst. It would have made more sense had you known that I've been denying myself human blood for as long as I can remember. Why is it that you awoke me?  
Victoria: I thought you might know how to kill Klaus. But something tells me that I've been sorely misinformed.  
Mikael: Would you mind helping me with these? I can assure you there's no way I can kill Klaus from beneath them.  
Victoria: Does that you mean you do know how to kill him?  
Mikael: I can kill Klaus. And I will.

She breaks his chains.

Mikael: Thank you.  
Victoria: A little blood will grease those muscles up real quick. Just saying...  
Mikael: I don't feed on living things.  
Victoria: Then what do you eat?

He grabs her and bites her.

**Boarding House**  
Alaric and I are about to leave when Elena comes out.

Elena: Well you got me tonight. Definitely wasn't expecting that.  
Ella: That was the point.  
Elena: Yeah. You know, you can hate it all you want, but you need me. I'll always protect her. I think you're both better off having me around.

They go toward the doors.

Elena: Ella, wait. You could have let me die in that fire tonight. Why didn't you?  
Ella: Because I still have hope.  
Elena: After everything I've done, you... You still think I'll be able to find my humanity again.  
Ella: Yes, I do. I know who you really are better than anyone. And I'm not giving up. Because if the situation was reversed you wouldn't give up on me.  
Elena: Ella, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?  
Ella: No, Elena, it makes me strong.

I drive two stakes through his body with the sleeve. I take off the sleeve and give it to Alaric. He looks at Elena and smiles.

**Gilbert's House**  
Jeremy leaves a message to Bonnie

Jeremy: Bonnie, come on. Stop dodging my calls. Don't you think we should at least talk about this?

He sits on his bed. Anna appears.

Anna: I shouldn't be here.  
Jeremy: No kidding.  
Anna: No, I mean, I shouldn't be here, Jeremy. Why are you thinking about me when you're calling her?  
Jeremy: I didn't think I was. Look, I don't know. Ok. I don't know what I'm doing, Anna. The problem is I don't think I can stop thinking about you.  
Anna: I can't stop thinking about you, either.

She sits down next to him.

Jeremy: What are we going to do?

She raises her hand. He touches it and looks surprised. He takes her hand.

Jeremy: Do you...Feel this?  
Anna: What's going on? I can feel you. How can I feel you?

Boarding House  
Damon is removing a rug. Somebody is here and breaks a vase.

Damon: Keep it up, Elena.

He picks up the pieces of the vase. Somebody hits him hard. He falls on the floor. It's Mason. Damon opens his eyes.

Mason: This is going to be fun.


	53. Ghost World

**Ghost World**

**Boarding House**

Damon is tied to a chair. A fireplace stoker is in his chest. His ring is on the floor. Mason is watching him.

Damon: Oh, you got to be kidding me.  
Mason: Hurts, doesn't it?

Stefan enters

Stefan: What the hell happened to you?  
Damon: i don't know someone just knocked me out and i woke up like this.  
Stefan: Any idea who did this?  
Damon: I have an idea but I have no idea why?  
Stefan: who?  
Damon: Mason.  
Stefan: as in mason Lockwood?  
Damon: yes, this is how I tortured him and killed him.  
Stefan: something is not right

Stefan tears the chains away helping Damon get out of the predicament.

**In town**  
Everyone is in town preparing for the Night of Illuminations, hanging lanterns from the trees. Carol Lockwood is making a speech for the volunteers and the citizens.

Carol: As a long-time member of the historical society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities. Thank you, volunteers. Tonight, we turn off our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honour of the night of illumination started by our founders 150 years ago. Here's founding family member Tobias Fell with a history lesson.

Everyone applause. Alaric and Jeremy are listening to the speech.

Jeremy: What are we doing here?  
Alaric: Tobias Fell is the head of the history department. I didn't have a choice.  
Jeremy: All right, that explains what you're doing here.  
Alaric: Well, I'm the one who can fail you if you don't help me out.

I join them.

Ella: Hey, sorry I'm late. What did I miss?

Anna appears but only Jeremy can see her

Anna: Just a bunch of historical lies.  
Jeremy: You didn't miss anything.

Tobias Fell is making Is speech.

Tobias: The first illumination was held in celebration with the new found prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war.  
Anna: After the founders stole from all the vampires.

Jeremy laughs. I look at him.

Ella: What's so funny?

Jeremy looks at the stage. I turn my head to look too. Anna keeps commenting on the speech

Anna: Safe from the vampires.

Jeremy smiles. Anna smiles too, looks at him and takes his hand. Caroline helps Bonnie hanging lanterns from the trees)

Caroline: So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna, too?  
Bonnie: I wish. All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here.  
Caroline: Ok, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that.  
Bonnie: There. You commented.  
Caroline: Bonnie...  
Bonnie: What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm paying the consequences.  
Caroline: Well, I want you to say you're not ok with it.  
Bonnie: I'm a thousand times not ok with it. I just don't know what to do about it.

Damon stops by them with his car.

Damon: Greetings, blondie. Witchy. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan.  
Bonnie: What do you mean, why?  
Damon: Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost.  
Bonnie: What?  
Caroline: And why would you think that?  
Damon: Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu.

Caroline looks at Bonnie.

Caroline: I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people.  
Bonnie: They can't.  
Damon: Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it.

He leaves. Matt is on the other side of the road, looking at them.

**Mystic Grill**  
Jeremy, me, Alaric, Jenna and Stefan are sitting outside the Mystic Grill.

Stefan: Hey, Jer, I need you to help me with something.  
Jeremy: What's up?  
Stefan: every time that I gone off the rails in my past, my best friend Lexi's been the one to bring me back, she knows how to help people that are over the edge.  
Ella: you want to try and get her to help Elena?

Stefanie nods.

Jenna: So where is she now that we need her?  
Stefan: She's dead.  
Jeremy: And you want me to try to reach her, don't you?  
Stefan: I thought if she could tell me how to do it I can do it to help Elena.

Jeremy: I don't even know if she's on the other side.  
Ella: Is that what it's called?  
Jeremy: That's what Anna calls it. There's not like an official brochure or anything.  
Alaric: So what is it, like some sort of supernatural purgatory?  
Jeremy: Well, Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone. She's all alone.

Anna appears in the empty seat

Alaric: Vicki could interact. She blew up my car.  
Jeremy: Vicki had help from a witch on the other side. Anna...She's doing this all by herself.  
Alaric: I'm just saying, maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people.

**In town**  
Matt is talking with Caroline and Bonnie.

Matt: I haven't seen Vicki, I swear. I sent her back like you told me to.  
Bonnie: Are you sure? Because she has just as much reason to haunt Damon as Mason Lockwood does.  
Matt: She's gone, Bonnie. If she was here, I'd know it.  
Caroline: Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason?  
Bonnie: Because if any ghost other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon's right and something has gone really, really wrong.  
Matt: I've had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one.

He leaves

Caroline: I feel so sad for him. It took a lot for him to send his sister away.  
Bonnie: Yeah.  
Caroline: So much strength as a man.  
Bonnie: I've got a ghost problem to deal with, Caroline. Save the Jeremy lecture for later.

She grabs her bag but it's open and everything is on the floor, including her grimoire. She's about to catch it but there's some wind and it opens on a page.

Caroline: Ok, did your grimoire just...  
Bonnie: I think so.

She takes the grimoire to read the page

Caroline: Ok, please tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies.  
Bonnie: It's a manifestation spell. It's used to reveal veiled matter.  
Caroline: What's veiled matter?  
Bonnie: Ghosts.

**Mystic Grill**  
Ella: Do you think it's even possible to contact Lexi?  
Jeremy: I don't know. I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her.  
Alaric: Can we just drop it, please?  
Ella: No, I can't drop it, Ric. I want to save my sister. I don't know what else to do.  
Alaric: Don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking of them watching us?  
Anna: I don't think all supernatural spirits go to the other side. I think some of them find peace.

Jeremy looks at her but all that Stefan, Me and Alaric can see are an empty chair

Ella: Is Anna here right now?  
Anna: Don't tell her I'm here. She won't like it.  
Jeremy: No, no. I'm going to go, uh, check my work schedule.

He gets up and leaves. Elena arrives.

Elena: Hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?  
Ella: we didn't.  
Stefan: what are you doing here Elena?  
Elena: Ella's here, and I look out for her. Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So there's going to be lots to eat.

I look at her, shocked.

Elena: I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Loosen up.

Elena leaves. And I look at Stefan, Alaric and Jenna.

Ella: I can't drop it, guys.

**Abandoned House**  
Bonnie and Caroline are in the abandoned house and enter a room.

Caroline: So this is where you brought Jeremy back to life?  
Bonnie: Yeah. Sorry, I know it's creepy, but we needed a private place around here to do the spell.  
Caroline: Hmm. There's no chance it's haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, is there?  
Bonnie: They're not here anymore. And they made it clear they were never coming back.  
Caroline: Right. A pinkie swear?

**Mystic Grill**  
Jeremy enters the restrooms. Anna enters with him.

Anna: What's wrong?  
Jeremy: Why did you tell me to lie?  
Anna: Ella is Bonnie's best friend. She won't like what's going on between us.  
Jeremy: What is going on between us? I mean, how are we able to touch? Vicki had to use magic to do that.  
Anna: I don't know. Honestly, I have no idea.  
Jeremy: This witch on the other side that gave Vicki her foothold, is she helping you now?  
Anna: What? No! I'm all alone, Jeremy, I told you that.  
Jeremy: Swear to me.  
Anna: I swear. I'm not any danger to you or anybody, I promise. Hey. I need you to believe me.

She grabs his hand.

Jeremy: I shouldn't even be talking to you. This is not ok.  
Anna: Then send me away. I'm only here because you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Send me away, Jeremy. It's that easy.

Jeremy: I don't know why this is happening or when it's going to stop. But before it's done... I have to do this.

He kisses her.

**Abandoned House**  
Caroline is lighting candles.

Caroline: Ready? Do you need me to do...

Bonnie is already casting the spell.

Caroline: Right. Ok

Bonnie is still casting the spell. There's wind.

**Mystic Grill**  
Stefan, Jenna, Alaric and I are inside.

Alaric: I'll grab Jeremy.  
Ella: I'll be right back.

I go towards the restrooms. Damon joins Alaric and Jenna.

Alaric: You know, I've had enough vampires today, thanks.  
Damon: Oh, come on. Have a drink with me. We've got trouble. Remember when we conspired to kill Uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?  
Jenna: Yeah, and?  
Damon: I think he's still a little pissed.

**Abandoned House**  
Bonnie is still casting the spell. There's wind everywhere in the room. Everything moves.

Caroline: Bonnie, I don't like this. Bonnie...

Suddenly someone grabs Bonnie's hands. It's her grandmother

Caroline: Oh, my God. Is that your...?

Bonnie's shocked.

Bonnie: Grams.

**Mystic Grill**  
I enter the restroom and see Jeremy and Anna kissing

Ella: Anna?

The street  
Elena is walking and suddenly sees Lexi.

Elena: Lexi!

**Mystic Falls**  
Damon, Jenna and Alaric are at the bar. Mason arrives. They all can see him.

Jenna: Mason.  
Mason: God, I miss whisky.

He drinks and then crashes the glass on Damon's forehead. Damon then looks at Alaric and Jenna

Damon: Told ya.

**The street**  
Stefan is with Lexi shocked.

Lexi: Hi.  
Elena: You're dead.  
Lexi: yeah I don't know how  
Elena: how can I see you?  
Lexi: no idea,  
Elena: Look, I don't know how you're here, but you need to leave me alone, ok?  
Lexi: Now what kind of a friend would I be to stefan if i didn't help you out. You really have changed  
Elena: I don't want your help.  
Lexi: You know, you say that but deep down you want the help.  
Elena: Well, maybe you should just leave me alone.  
Lexi: Or maybe I should do this.

She slams her head against a car window. She falls on the floor, unconscious.

**Abandoned House**  
Bonnie is looking at her grandmother. She's crying

Bonnie: I can't believe you're here!  
Sheila: Now stop your crying, we don't have time for tears.

She looks at Caroline.

Sheila: Nice to see you again, Caroline.  
Caroline: Hi, Miss Sheila.

Sheila looks back at Bonnie.

Sheila: A fine mess you've made, honey. The witches told you there'd be consequences to bringing Jeremy back and you did it anyway.  
Bonnie: I didn't have a choice. I love him and I... I couldn't just let him go.  
Sheila: I understand. But you cracked open the door to the other side. There's an old witch over here. She took advantage of it. She took advantage of you, honey. When you did that spell to send Vicki Donovan away, she wedged the door wide open. Giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business.  
Bonnie: How do you know this?  
Sheila: Witches talk. Even on the other side. Who do you think makes all the rules?  
Bonnie: What does the witch want?  
Sheila: That's original vampire business, not yours. I don't want you getting in the middle of that. I'm here because you upset the balance of nature. And it's your duty to set it right. You need to close that door.

**Mystic Grill**  
I am in the restrooms with Jeremy and Anna. I am on the phone to Caroline.

Ella: How do we do that?

Caroline: Apparently the old witch can draw power from this side because of her talisman.  
Ella: Talisman... Elena's necklace?  
Caroline: It's some ju-ju power source. And I know you're not going to like this, but Bonnie needs to destroy it.  
Ella: I just walked in on Jeremy kissing the reason I'm completely ok with that.  
Caroline: What?! Are you kidding?  
Ella: I wish. Look, I don't have the necklace. Damon has it somewhere. Ill try and get in contact with him. I'll call you right back.

I hang up and look at Anna.

Jeremy: Ella…  
Ella: You need to disappear or evaporate or whatever it is that you ghosts do.  
Jeremy: Hey, it's not her fault.  
Ella: You're right, it's yours.

Anna disappears

Ella: How did this happen?  
Jeremy: I don't know. Ok? I don't know. It just... it did. Elena, please. You can't tell Bonnie.  
Ella: Don't worry. I'm going to let you do that. Right after I help her send the ghosts away.

I leaves. And run into Stefan who is waiting. we walk and run into Lexi, we are both surprised.

Lexi: Looks like today was a good day for you two to be thinking about me.  
Stefan: Lexi?  
Lexi: Mm-hmm. Come with me.  
Ella: Where?  
Lexi: Ripper detox 101. Crash course.

I catch her wrist.

Ella: I…  
Lexi: I'm sorry, did you not just say how desperate you were for my help in saving your sister and your girlfriend?  
Stefan: well lets not just stand here, take us with

I turn my head and look at the restrooms doors and then look to Lexi and Stefan.

Ella: Let's go.

And we leave. Damon is sending a text.

Damon: I am never going to hear the end of that damn necklace.

Mason is still there drinking still

Mason: One of you will pay for this, right? Cheers.  
Damon: Let's get to it. I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line.  
Mason: Actually, I want an apology.

Alaric laughs.

Alaric: Good luck with that.

Damon: Don't you have a family to haunt? You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid Minion.  
Mason: That's why I'm here. To help Tyler.  
Damon: Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, always.  
Mason: Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him.  
Damon: There is no weapon that... What do you know?  
Mason: I know you need to apologise.  
Damon: You got to be kidding me.  
Jenna: Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologise!  
Damon: You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do.

Mason laughs.

Mason: That's good enough.

He gets up.

Mason: Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel. Come alone.  
Damon: What, you're going to bury me alive?  
Mason: Don't tempt me.

He leaves. Damon looks at Alaric and Jenna.

**City Jail**  
Elena is tied to a chair. Me, Stefan and Lexi are looking at her.

Lexi: Klaus really did a number on her, huh?  
Ella: He compelled her to turn off her humanity.  
Lexi: Well, we're just going to have to convince her to turn it back on. I have to warn you, it's not going to be pretty.  
Ella: I can handle it.

Lexi kicks elena.

Lexi: Wake up, sleepyhead.

Elena wakes up.

Lexi: How you feelin'?

She looks at the chair and the chains.

Elena: What is this? Let me out of here!  
Lexi: Shh. Inside voices, please. I'm trying to get inside your head.  
Elena: Ella, Stefan. Get rid of her, please.  
Stefan: No.  
Lexi: First step, drying her out. Starve away the blood lust. Strip away the temptation.  
Stefan: will it work.  
Lexi: it might but it won't be pretty, you going to be able to do this?  
Ella: Yes, if it gets too much I will just step out and you can tell Stefan what to do.

Lexi looks Elena in the eyes

Elena: What are you doing?

She doesn't seem fine. Her arms and hands start to desiccate.

Elena: What are you doing, Lexi?!  
Lexi: Doing what I do best, saving you.

**Old Lockwood Cellar**  
Mason is lighting a lantern. Damon arrives with a shovel.

Mason: I'm surprised you showed.  
Damon: You put a snag in my only other Klaus lead. So I'd say I'm highly motivated.  
Mason: Mikael? Yeah. That didn't turn out so great, did it?  
Damon: How do you know so much?  
Mason: There's not much to do on the other side but sit around and watch other people screw things up.  
Damon: What are we looking for?  
Mason: There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an original vampire. Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried.

He tries to break a wall with the shovel but it doesn't work.

Damon: Oh, come on, give me the thing. Move.

He takes the shovel and uses his vampire strength to break the wall. He breaks it quickly. They both look in the hole.

Mason: Go for it.  
Damon: You first.  
Mason What, you think I'm leading you into a trap?  
Damon: The thought crossed my mind.

Mason enters first. Damon follows him.

**City Jail**  
Elena is not okay.

Elena: I'm starving, stop, let me out  
Stefan: What's happening?  
Lexi: she's hallucinating. That's three months without any blood.  
Elena: Let me out!  
Lexi: there I starved her for a few months that should help.  
Elena: Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're dead?  
Lexi: Oh. I missed you, too, Elena.

My phone rings. I goe outside the cell

Ella: Hello?  
Caroline: So the necklace isn't where Damon said it would be and now we can't reach Damon.  
Ella: Listen, I need you to get Bonnie to hold off on sending the ghosts back.  
Caroline: What?! But you said you were in full support of getting rid of them.  
Ella: I was. I am. Look, Lexi's here and she's helping with Elena, showing stefan what we have to do.  
Caroline: Ok, let's just find it first and then we'll choose between sister and brother boyfriend ghost dramas.

**Boarding House**  
Caroline hangs out. Bonnie looks at her

Bonnie: What are you talking about?  
Caroline: Um...Lexi's back, so Ella wants us to hold off on destroying the necklace.

Bonnie: You said brother boyfriend drama. What is it, Caroline?  
Caroline: Ella caught Jeremy kissing Anna.  
Bonnie: What?  
Caroline: I'm sorry.  
Bonnie: He kissed her?  
Caroline: She's got a foothold now, so she probably thinks that she's here to stay. But you and I, Bonnie, we're going to find that necklace. Ok? Okay.

**Town Square**  
It's the illuminations night. There's people everywhere. Jeremy is looking for Anna.

Jeremy: Anna! Anna!

He runs into Frederick, the tomb vampire.

Jeremy: Sorry. Hey, man sorry about that.

He continues searching for Anna.

Frederick: No problem, buddy.

Carol joins Alaric.

Carol: Have you seen Tobias Fell? He's supposed to do the lighting ceremony.  
Alaric: No.

Frederick joins Anna.

Frederick: Well, well.  
Anna: Frederick?  
Frederick: If it isn't Pearl's daughter. Little Annabelle.

Carol begins her speech.

Carol: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Fell seems to have been detained, so the history department's very own Mr. Saltzman has agreed to fill in.

Everyone applauds. Alaric goes toward the stage. Jeremy calls Anna. She turns her head.

Frederick: Still hanging around the Gilbert kid, huh? I guess you forgot the fact that his family killed you and your mother.

Jeremy arrives.

Jeremy: There you are. Is everything all right?  
Frederick: Ask your ancestors.  
Anna: What are you doing here, Frederick?

Two men join him.

Frederick: Well, it's a founder's celebration. And we...

He looks at the two men

Frederick: Have got some unfinished business with the founding families.

Alaric begins his speech.

Alaric: On behalf of Mystic Falls high school historical society, let's light 'em up.

The lanterns are lit. Everyone screams 'cause Tobias Fell is dead and his body is hanging from a tree. Anna looks at Frederick. He smiles.

**City Jail**  
Elena is in bad shape

Elena: Ella, Stefan. I'm hurting. Please help me.  
Lexi: Don't listen. Shut her out.  
Ella: I am helping you, Elena.  
Elena: I'll do anything. I'll change. I promise.  
Lexi: It's a lie. She will say anything right now.  
Elena:, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just make it stop. Please, just make it stop.  
Lexi: You have to separate yourself from your emotions. Don't let her play on them.  
Elena: Hey, look at me. Look at me.

I look at her

Elena: Ella. I love you, ok? Your my sister, please help me! And Stefan please I love you, please.  
Stefan: we are sorry, Elena, I just don't believe you.  
Stefan: You know what? I don't want your help, anyway. I wish I'd never met you. Every single moment that I've spent with you has been a complete and total waste.  
Lexi: You see that? That's just her talking not trying. One she's weak enough, you have to cause her pain, make her feel things, anger, rage, anything. Make her see past everything else.

Lexi drives a stake through Elena's body

Lexi: Think of it as a regimen. Day in and day out. Like running the treadmill. Like making coffee. Until she's ready to be saved.  
Elena: I will rip you apart, Lexi! All of you  
Lexi: You can't. I'm already dead. As for your sister, you have to protect her, and Stefan you love him too much.

She drives the stake through her body again

Ella: I can't I have to go, Stefan let me know what happens.

I leave. Lexi looks at me and nods and so does Stefan. I goes out and see the police and the paramedics are taking a body.

Boarding House  
Caroline and Bonnie are looking for the necklace everywhere. Including in the soap bowl in Damon's bathroom.

Caroline: Ugh! I give up. It's not anywhere in this room.

Bonnie's phone rings. It's Jeremy. Bonnie's not happy so Caroline answers.

Caroline: What do you want, Jeremy?  
Jeremy: Caroline? Did you find that necklace?  
Caroline: Not yet. Wait, what's going on?  
Jeremy: Ghosts of the tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell. You might want to find that necklace before they start going alphabetically through the founding families.

Caroline: Well, it's not where it's supposed to be. Unless someone took it.  
Jeremy: Who?  
Caroline: Well, who do you think?

Jeremy looks at Anna.

Anna: I didn't.  
Jeremy: She said she didn't take it.  
Caroline: Oh, and you believe her.  
Anna: I didn't take it, Jeremy.  
Jeremy: You know what, yeah, yeah, I do believe her.  
Caroline: You know what, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. So wake up, Jeremy, before you lose everything.

She hangs up.

**Town Square**  
Jeremy turns around. Anna's not there. He looks all around him. I join him.

Ella: Jeremy? What happened?

Old Lockwood Cellar  
Damon and Mason are walking through the hidden part of the cellar

Damon: I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Your motives are deceptively pure.  
Mason: You talk the talk, but I know you'll do anything for your brother. You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda.  
Damon: I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw me over?

They stop. There's different directions.

Damon: All right. Which way?  
Mason: I don't know. Flip a coin.  
Damon: Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?  
Mason: I'm a ghost. I'm not God. Go left.

Damon goes but there's nothing

Mason: Or not... You have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?

Damon continues but stakes go through his body. There's vervain on them. Mason leaves

Damon: Yo. Help a brother out? Mason?

**Town Square**  
Me and Jeremy are talking

Ella: Where is Anna now?  
Jeremy: I don't know, ok? I don't even know for sure if she took the necklace.  
Ella: She was the only person who heard us talking about it. Of course she took it. Ok? We have to get it back. We have to destroy it and then close the door.  
Jeremy: I know, but...  
Ella: But what? What, Jer?  
Jeremy: I can touch her, Elena. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong, and I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved her.  
Ella: But it's not real. She's dead. Gone. Everything that you're holding on to is in the past, Jer. Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life?

She watches over Jeremy's shoulder. Anna's here.

Ella: He's at the beginning of his life, Anna. You're just holding him back. You know that.

Anna shows them the necklace. She has it in her hands. Elena looks at Jeremy.

Ella: Call Bonnie. Tell her that you have the necklace. Get her to send the ghosts away.

I leave. Jeremy looks at Anna.

**Old Lockwood Cellar**  
Damon still has the stakes in his body. Mason comes back with a shovel

Damon: Oh, I'm having a bad day.  
Mason: Sorry. Thought you might need this.

He breaks the stakes with the shovel and removes them.

Mason: You're welcome.  
Damon: What's your game, man? I killed you. I jammed my fist into your chest. I ripped your heart out. There's no way this whole buddy-trust act is real.  
Mason: You know what the other side is like? We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler. I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption.

**Bonnie's car**  
Caroline and Bonnie are in her car. Caroline hangs up her phone.

Caroline: Jeremy's got the necklace. He's going to meet us at the witch house.  
Bonnie: Ok. What's going on up there?

She stops. Carol Lockwood's car Is against a tree. She's unconscious.

Caroline: It's Mrs. Lockwood's car.

Frederick and other tomb vampires go toward the car.

Caroline: Bonnie? I'm going to get out of the car.  
Bonnie: What?!  
Caroline: And you're going to drive the hell away from here.  
Bonnie: No way! I am not leaving you!

Caroline: Bonnie, you've got your ghost boyfriend drama. Ella has sister drama and brother drama. And right now the mother of mine is about to be ghost bait. So go and send them all back to the other side, ok?

Caroline gets out of the car. Bonnie leaves. Frederick looks at Caroline and smiles. Caroline vamps out and goes toward him

**Town square**  
Jeremy and Anna are talking

Jeremy: This spell is just going to break your foothold, right? You'll still be here, I'll still be able to see you. This... this doesn't have to be good-bye.  
Anna: No. But it should be. Ella was right. I'm holding you back.

Jeremy: Anna…  
Anna: I'm sorry I took the necklace.

She cries.

Anna: I just thought, with all the tomb vampires out, that maybe...  
Jeremy: You might find your mother.  
Anna: I don't know where she is, Jeremy. I don't know if she's moved on and found peace, or if there's even any peace to be found.  
Jeremy: Hey, there is, Anna. Ok, there has to be. I believe that, ok?  
Anna: I just... I don't want to be alone anymore.

He embraces her, she cries.

Jeremy: Look at me. You're not going to be alone. I'm not going to let you be alone.

She gives him back the necklace. He looks at her for a while and finally leaves.

**City jail**  
Lexi: Quit fighting? That caring, and nice girl is still in there Elena, you need to try.  
Stefan: that's not me anymore.

I come back.

Stefan: You know she used to say that every time. Until she made me feel again.

She drives a stake through her stomach.

Elena: You wasted your whole life taking care of me. Now you're dead and you still have nothing better to do.  
Ella: We're running out of time.  
Lexi: You've got to get me more.  
Ella: I can't.  
Lexi: No! No... not until I break through.  
Ella: I can't, Lexi. They have the necklace. They're going to close the door.

Lexi looks at Stefan then to Stefan and tells Stefan to talk.

Stefan: The necklace. Ok. That necklace. At least tell me you remember how you felt about that. I found it during my darkest time. And I said, when I make it through, that that necklace represented hope.  
Elena: Ironic, then, that it's about to be blown to pieces.

**Old Lockwood Cellar**  
They're still walking through the caverns. Mason arrives at the end but Damon can't go on. He's blocked.

Damon: God! This is not happening.  
Mason: What now?  
Damon: I can't get through. It's like I'm not invited in. Wait!  
Mason: I'm not stopping just 'cause you're stuck. I'll let you know what I find.  
Damon: Yeah, but...  
Mason: Looks like you're gonna have to trust me.

**Abandoned Witch House**  
Bonnie puts fire in the chimney and enlights candles with her powers. Jeremy arrives.

Jeremy: Bonnie!

She's not happy to see him. He shows her the necklace. She takes it and throws it in the chimney. She begins to cast a spell. Her grams joins her, takes her hand and helps her cast the spell. The necklace burns.

**The street**  
Carol wakes up and sees Caroline fighting with the ghosts of the tomb vampires. Frederick strangles her but he suddenly disappears. She looks around her.

**Old Lockwood Cellar**  
Mason is looking at the wall and seems amazed

Damon: So? What'd you find?  
Mason: It's in...

He disappears.

Damon: No, no, no, no. No, where'd you go? Mason, Mason!

City Jail  
Lexi raises her head and then looks at me and Stefan.

Lexi: she is still in there, Ella. You just have to break through.  
Stefan: It's ok, Lexi, we know what to do now. You can be free.

She smiles, looks at Stefan and disappears.

**The street**  
Anna is walking alone in the streets, sad when she suddenly sees her mom

Anna: Mom?

Pearl cries. They rush toward each other. They cry and embrace each other. They disappear together

**Abandoned House**  
The necklace has melted down

Sheila: You are stronger than all of this. I'm so proud of you.

Bonnie sheds a few tears and Sheila disappears.

**Old Lockwood Cellar**  
Damon is sitting. Alaric and Jenna arrive.

Damon: You're here. It's about time.  
Alaric: Didn't have anyone else to call?  
Damon: No, actually, I don't. 'Cause I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and other than Ella, you're pretty much the only one I trust.

Alaric and Jenna looks at the whole.

Jenna: what's on there?  
Damon: I don't know I haven't been invited in so you can't go on there too.

Jenna sits with Damon and Alaric continues to talk in.

**City Jail**  
Elena: So what are you going to do? You just going to stand there? Waiting for me to dry out?  
Ella: No, I'm going to go home, take care of our brother. Be a friend to Bonnie and everything else that I have to do.  
Elena: That's good for you. You know, I was wondering when you were going to give up.  
Ella: I haven't given up, Elena. I still have hope. But there's nothing that I can do until you get yours back.

I touch her face.

Ella: You can break through this. Fight for it. Feel something. Anything, elena. Because if you don't, you're going to lose us forever.

I leave but Stefan stays.

Stefan: your sister is right, you need to try, because we are not giving up on you.  
Elena: do you know how pathetic that is.  
Stefan: no that just makes us care you will care again, I'm going to be there to help you, you know why because I love you, and this is not you.

He stakes her in the stomach and pulls it out and leaves and locks the door.

**Abandoned House**  
Bonnie is crying, looking at the fireplace.

Jeremy: Bonnie...  
Bonnie: Just go away, Jeremy.  
Jeremy: I owe you an explanation.  
Bonnie: Matt let go of his sister before you let go of Anna. His sister, Jeremy. You know what you owe me? The respect of not making me listen to you explain yourself.  
Jeremy: I am sorry, Bonnie.  
Bonnie: You need to go.  
Jeremy: But…  
Bonnie: Just go, Jeremy.

He leaves. There's a noise in the fireplace. She goes closer and sees that the necklace is still perfectly intact.

**Old Lockwood Cellar**  
Alaric goes where Mason was before. Damon and Jenna still can't get past.

Damon: So was Mason screwing with me, or is there something in there?

Alaric looks everywhere.

Jenna: Ric. Ric?

Alaric looks at the wall and is amazed

Alaric: I found something.  
Damon: What is it?

There's a lot of drawings on the wall.

Alaric: I have no idea.


	54. Ordinary People

**Ordinary People**

**Old Lockwood Cellar**  
Me and Alaric enter the cellar.

Ella: So, the Lockwood's really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?  
Alaric: Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light.  
Ella: Wait, what?

Damon comes up behind me and scares me by whispering

Damon: Ella  
Ella: (gasps) Ah! God, Damon!  
Damon: Scaredy-cat.  
Alaric: Just ignore him.  
Ella: So, you really can't get in?  
Damon: No. Seems even the ancient Lockwood's were anti-vampire.  
Ella: What do you mean, ancient?  
Damon: (gestures forward) See for yourself.

They walk further into the tunnels, to the cave with drawings on the walls.

Damon: Well, this is as far as I get to go.  
Ella: [beat] What is all this?  
Alaric: Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story.

He points to the wall

Alaric: That right there, is the moon cycle.

He points to another drawing

Alaric: A man, a wolf.  
Ella: (staring at the drawings) A werewolf.  
Damon: Yeah, it's the "Lockwood Diaries: Pictionary-Style."  
Ella: I don't understand. I thought the Lockwood's came here with the Original Founders in the 1860s.  
Alaric: I don't know. Maybe the Lockwood's did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that.  
Ella: How long?  
Damon: Long. It gets better. Show her, Ric.  
Alaric: Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, a Viking script.  
Ella: Vikings?  
Alaric: This name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus.  
Ella: Klaus.  
Alaric: And Elijah...and Rebekah.

**Flashback 900s**  
Rebekah is using a knife to carve her name in Runic into the cave wall; Klaus is standing behind her, watching.

Klaus: Rebekah, let me have at it!  
Rebekah: Quiet, Niklaus! I am to have more concentration if I am not to slice off a finger.  
Klaus: Father will not like you handling the blade.  
Rebekah: If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade! Father need not know.  
Klaus: He will find out. He always does.  
Rebekah: That is because you always tell him.  
Klaus: I cannot help it... he frightens me.  
Rebekah: He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor?  
Klaus: Right.  
Rebekah: Here. You finish it, I am to help mother with the meal.  
Klaus: Yes, go tend to dinner, and leave the blades to the men, little sister.

Rebekah retorts by slamming the knife blade-side down into his palm, slicing it open.

Klaus: (winces) Agh, Bekah!  
Rebekah: It's just a little blood. Be a man about it.

**Old Lockwood Celler**  
Ella: These are the names of the Original Family?  
Alaric: Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World, for that matter.  
Ella: Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus's fakes.  
Damon: That's what I said.  
Alaric: That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise.  
Ella: What's the name?  
Alaric: Mikael.  
Ella: Mikael... Mikael, as in, the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?  
Damon: Yep. I now like to call him, "Papa Original".

Alaric takes photos of the drawings

**Alaric's Apartment**  
Alaric is looking at the photos, while Damon is helping me with my combat training.

Alaric: These images tell a story... to learn the story, you have to decipher these images.  
Damon (disarms me, who tries to stake him, without effort): Sloppy!  
Ella (grabs the stake): Shut up! I'm new at this. Go easy.  
Damon: "Ghost of Christmas Past" Mason Lockwood set up the cave and lead us to a weapon that can kill Klaus.  
Ella: Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?

Damon: Yes. Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we have already found... and lost.

He overwhelms me again

Damon: Bang! You're dead!

he goes in to nibble on my neck, and I push him away playfully then he comes up behind me and grabs my waist.

Alaric: These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is.  
Ella (stepping to the table): Then all we have to do is find out what they mean.  
Damon: Fine! Fine! If I am being irritatingly optimistic like you two...how do you suppose we do that?  
Ella: Well, if the story is about the Original Family living here, then we go straight to the source!

**Mystic Falls High**  
Rebekah is with the rest of the cheerleading squad at practice, doing a series of gymnastic moves, when I walk up to her

Rebekah: if it isn't the fun twin!  
Ella: I was hoping we could get to know one another talk a bit, well hoping to ask you some questions.  
Rebekah: About what?  
Ella: Actually, I'd would rather talk about this

i hold up photo of Rebekah's name written in Runic on the cave wall

Ella: I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father.  
Rebekah: I should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner.

She turns to leave.

Ella: Well then, maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him.  
Rebekah: (stops and turns around) You're bluffing! You don't know where he is. No one does.  
Ella: So, then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?  
Rebekah: If you wake Mikael, we are all doomed!  
Ella: So then, tell me.  
Rebekah: Why do you want to know?  
Ella: Why don't you want me to wake him?  
Rebekah: [beat] I need to get back to the girls.

Rebekah turns and walks back towards the squad.

**Flashback 900s**  
Rebekah is with her brother henrik and they see Klaus and Elijah fighting.

Rebekah: Com on Henrik, our brothers are fighting again!

Klaus and Elijah are in the middle of a sword fight, Rebekah and Henrik run towards them to watch

Elijah: Oh look, our sister has arrived to watch my fast approaching victory!  
Klaus: On the contrary, Elijah...

swings the sword and cuts Elijah's belt off his waist

Klaus: She's come to laugh at you!

Esther and Mikael approach their children as the children all laugh together.

Esther: Relax, Mikael. Niklaus means well.  
Mikael: That is precisely my problem.

Mikael approaches the boys, takes Elijah's sword and turns to Klaus.

Mikael:So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?

He begins to swordfight with Klaus.

Klaus: (dodges Mikael's sword) Father, we were just having fun.

Mikael: (continues to swing his sword at Klaus) We fight for our survival! And you find time for fun?! I want to have fun! Teach me! Come on!  
Klaus: Father, it was nothing...

Mikael disarms Klaus without effort and slams him on his back on the ground; he sets the sword at Klaus's throat  
Mikael: You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What? No more laughter?  
Esther: (sternly) You've made your point, Mikael!

Mikael flings the sword into the ground; it sticks right next to Klaus' head.

Mikael: Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive, boy.

Mikael gets up and leaves.

**Alaric's Apartment**  
Alaric is looking at the photos. He writes "vampire" on a post-it note and places it on one of the pictures. He picks up another picture and compares it to the one he just stuck the post-it note on. He sees that the other picture looks more like a sun, so he switches the "vampire" post-it to the other picture and writes "werewolf" on another post-it and places it onto the first picture.

**Outside Alarics Apartment**  
I am on the phone with Damon. I am walking up the stairs to Alaric's loft.

Ella: She's going to tell me. She's scared of him, Damon. I saw her face. I just have to engage in a little "mean girl" power struggle first. And friendly banter.  
Damon: Well, make sure she doesn't power struggle you into a wheelchair.  
Ella: ill try my best, but I've got this, Damon. If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Elena will be free of his compulsion. So... how does she look?

Stefan and Damon are down in the vampire cellar under the jail, looking into Elena's cell.

Damon: Mmm...pasty and pouty.  
Ella: she will have to get over it. Call me later. Love you.

I hang up and turns to Alaric who is with Jenna.

Ella: Rebekah will come around.  
Jenna: You're sure about that? I mean a thousand year old vampire, I'm sure, has learned the art of patience.

while Jenna speaks, I receive a text message: "Come over for a chat. Rebekah"

Ella: She's a thousand year old vampire, who's joined the cheerleader squad. There is a whole different set of rules that play here. I got this

i hold up phone to show the text.

**Mystic Falls Jail**  
Damon and Stefan enter the cell to find Elena, looking not good.

Elena: You know, if you are gonna keep me locked in here, I think we can skip the routine visits.  
Damon: You know I'm not a big champion in this whole Lexi-Recovery-Plan... but Ella and Stefan think this place is gonna weaken you up, break you down and make you feel again...

Elena: We should all listen to Ella, right? I mean her plans always work out so well, don't they? Why are you two here?  
Stefan: it's Visitor Day at of Vampire Rehab! So, we are paying a visit to crazy baby vampire.  
Elena: Go away.  
Stefan: Nahhh. I thought we could hang out, some bonding. How've you been? Huh?  
Elena: You know, Klaus may wanna keep Ella alive, but that doesn't mean she's safe with Rebekah...  
Damon: Liar, Liar pants on fire, brother. Klaus compelled you to protect Ella, and if you thought for even a second that she was in danger, you'd be working a lot harder.  
Elena: (sarcastically) You got me. You got me!  
Damon Yep.  
Elena: You got me. You're good. Congratulations! You can go now.  
Stefan: You really have given up.  
Elena: Actually, this is my happy face...

Stefan considers this for a moment, and then breaks the chains binding her hands and feet, freeing her from the cell.

Elena: What are you doing?  
Damon: Screw this Lexi-plan. I think we could all use a drink.

**Boarding House**  
I enter the house, while Rebekah walks into the foyer with champagne glasses. I have champaign in my hand.

Rebekah: (cheerfully) Hey! What's up?  
Ella: You invited me over? So i thought some champaing, we can talk get to know one another?  
Rebekah: okay, but first i need your help with something.  
Ella: okay.  
Rebekah: All right girls, have at it!

Six girls in various jewel-toned coloured homecoming dresses walk in the room

Rebekah: Okay, now twirl please.  
Ella: You compelled your own private runway show? Cool  
Rebekah: I need a Homecoming dress. So, what do you think? Pick one.  
Ella: the red one.  
Rebekah: good choice, you do have an I for fashion. Now what I tell you, is what I allow you to learn got it?  
Ella: crystal.  
Rebekah: good now come on let's pop that champaign shall we.  
Ella: you know your not as bad as everyone things, you know.  
Rebekah: thanks I guess,  
Ella: look we have similar interest, we both like to dance, we are both very good, similar clothing style, hair, so I want to come get to know you, learn about your history ill tell you mine!  
Rebekah: fine. Deal.  
Ella: good lets go, I'm dying to get drunk.  
Rebekah: I knew I would like you. Any constellation I'm glad your not dead.  
Ella: me too.

We walk upstairs.

**Alaric's Apartment**  
Somebody knocks on Alaric's door; Bonnie enters  
Bonnie: Hey there!  
Jenna: Bonnie! Come on in!  
Bonnie: Got Alaric's message.  
Alaric: Yeah, great! Uh, I'm sorry the place is such a mess. I'm obsessed...  
Bonnie (holding up Elena's necklace): I brought you the necklace that wouldn't die.  
Alaric: Ahh, that's great.

He looks at Bonnie, who looks unhappy

Alaric: ...you okay?  
Bonnie: Been better...  
Jenna: Listen, Jeremy is an idiot.

Alaric holds up one of the photos.

Alaric: So, I've been staring at this image all day, wondering why it looked so familiar.

He holds up the necklace, whose charm is the same shape as the drawing

Alaric: I was right.

He holds up the necklace next to the photo.

Bonnie: It's the same design.  
Alaric: So, your grandmother said this necklace belonged to the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus, right? Well, this symbol is repeated all across the wall. I've been trying to figure out what it meant. And now I know...

He writes something on a post-it, sticks it to the photo and shows Bonnie: the post-it says "witch."

**Boarding House**  
Rebekah and I enter Damon's room. We are a little tipsy.

Rebekah: How fun is this...?

She starts opening drawers

Ella: it is actually fun but i am so going to hey killed for this. but what the heck, ive died and come back whats the harm.

Rebecca starts going through his draws.

Rebekah: 'Boxer briefs. A lot has changed since the twenties.  
Ella: sure has.  
Rebekah: so you and Damon ha?

I nod.

Ella: yep almost a year we have kind of been together, at first it was secret rendezvous because not many people liked him then and then well they got to know him and he saved my life many times.  
Rebekah: I notice the scars what happened?  
Ella: after my parents died I was in a bad place, tried everything to take the pain away, drinking, drugs, emotionless sexs but nothing worked, so I tried cutting and it took some pain away, so I would do it every week and it finally took its toll, last time I did it was a few weeks before Klaus came. And the worst I nearly died, hit an artery fell and hit my head.  
Rebekah: so you have been through a lot.  
Ella: pretty much, but I'm better now, but no one knows about my last one, stays with you and me got it.  
Rebekah: lips are sealed.  
Ella: so I told you something about me tell me something about you. How did you end up being vampires? This part of the world haven't even been discovered yet.  
Rebekah: (laughs) Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew a witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy... blessed by the gifts of speed and strength; that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people.  
Ella: The werewolves?  
Rebekah: To us, they were just our neighbours. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me.  
Ella: You make it sound so normal.  
Rebekah: It was.

**Flashback 900s**  
Rebekah: (voiceover) Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home...

Rebekah is looking at different sorts of necklaces/talismans hanging on a rope in Ayana 's window; she touches one (Esther's necklace) and burns her fingers.

Rebekah: Ayana, it burned me!  
Ayana: That is not yours to touch.  
Klaus (screaming outside): Mother!  
Rebekah: (to Ayana) Is that Niklaus? Something is wrong.

Klaus is carrying the dead body of his little brother Henrik.

Rebekah: Henrik!  
Klaus: Mother!  
Rebekah: (voiceover) One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik payed the price...  
Esther: No, no! What happened?  
Klaus: The wolves! I am sorry, I'm so sorry!  
Esther: (to Ayana) We must save him. Please, there must be a way!  
Ayana: The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone.  
Esther: No! No!

Esther clutches Henrik's body.

Rebekah: And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors..

**Damon's room**  
Rebekah: And one of the last moments my family had together as humans.

My phone rings, snapping us out of Rebekah's memories.

Rebekah: You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you.  
Ella: okay. He just cares he thinks I'm not safe but at the moment I think this new friendship is going pretty well, and plus the champaign has kicked in and I have to act sober.

I answer the call.

Ella: Hello, my sexy man.

Rebekah laughs.

Ella: shush beca.  
Damon: Hey!  
Ella: hi babe.  
Damon: Ella are you drunk?  
Ella: what no, perfectly sober, what you doing, and I'm fine by the way still have all limbs attached.  
Damon: Ella, what are you doing?  
Ella: me, nothing just some friendly chat and catch ups with my new friend, say hi to Becca.  
Rebekah: Damon, your bed is very comfy.  
Ella: shut up Rebekah.

She laughs.

Damon: are you in my room?  
Ella: nope. Anyway where are you?

Damon is in bar; music playing loudly

Damon: No idea, but I'm pretty sure, I'm overdressed.  
Ella: your over dressed all the time.

I hear music in the background.

Elena: I'll be at the bar.  
Ella: wait Damon is that Elena, you let her out.  
Damon: yes but stefan and I know what we are doing.  
Ella: I can't believe you let her out, she was supposed to be there for a reason to help her.  
Damon: I know we got this.  
Ella: sure you do, well do what you have to do, ill be here, drinking away having fun, bye.

**At a Bar:**  
Stefan comes up to Damon.

Stefan: Ella not happy she's been let out?  
Damon: nope and she's drunk with Rebekah at our place god doing what  
Stefan: go, I got this I know what to do.  
Damon: you sure?

Stefan nods and they both glance at Elena who is at the bar. Damon leaves and Stefan walks over to her,

Stefan: what are you drinking?  
Elena: Hopefully something a little bit warmer...

Elena eyes the blonde bartender behind the bar.

Callie: (approaches elena and stefan) Hi!  
Stefan: Hello... (checks the name tag) Callie. I would love a shot of your best whiskey, and my friend here would love

Stefan starts to compel her

Stefan: a shot of you.

Elena goes to drink from her wrist, and stops

Elena: What's the catch, Stefan?  
Stefan: No catch, Elena. Drink up. It's on me.

Elena grabs Callie's wrist and bites her, Stefan leans over to hide them.

Stefan: Hi Callie.

Later, Damon and Elena are playing quarters; Callie is sitting on Stefan's lap

Elena (flipping a coin into the glass): Drink up!  
Stefan (holding up an empty whiskey bottle): You get us a bottle of this?  
Callie: Yes, sir.

she leaves.

Elena: so why are we here?  
Stefan: I want you to have a good time and I thought a few drinks and party games my help, becuase when I was on the bunny diet lots of drinking games to help distract me.  
Elena: really, the saint stefan.  
Stefan: well if I'm not mistaken you loved the saint stefan.  
Elena: but he is such a bore now,  
Stefan: what ever.

Stefan flips the coin and it lands in her cup,

Stefan: drink up.

Callie arrives and Elena bites her.

**Boarding House**  
Rebekah and i are lying on Damon's bed.

Ella: so what else do you want to know about me?  
Rebekah: okay. How many boyfriends have you had?  
Ella: typical friendship question um lets see, do I count the ones from like kindly or not.  
Rebekah: no, but that's cute.  
Ella: well my first boyfriend was Liam in year 8 got my first kiss, second boy friend was Scott in year 9, then Tyler through year 10 and little in to year 11 but I ended it because he cheated on me.  
Rebekah: Tyler as in Klaus's hybrid?  
Ella: yep, he was a total ass.  
Rebekah: but a hot one.  
Ella: I guess so, and then now Damon, so not many. So being alive for over 1000 years did you ever go to school?

I ask her sipping from the third bottle we have opened.

Rebekah: nope, I was always on the run.  
Ella: so back to you, how did you turn into vampires?  
Rebekah: well the necklace that stefan gave to Elena, it belonged to the original witch.  
Ella: the one that put the curse on Klaus?  
Rebekah: not just that she was the one who turned us into vampires.

**Flashback 900s**  
Mikael, Esther and Ayana are standing in a room lit by a fire and torches.

Mikael: Please, Ayana! I implore you! You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon.  
Ayana: I will not! It is a crime against nature.  
Esther: Ayana, we have already lost too much. We cannot lose any more... The spirits can help us find a way to protect our children.

Rebekah is eavesdropping from the next room.

**Damon's Room**  
I am listening intently to her telling me while we drink from our bottles, okay I am drunk now. I go to stand but stumble.

Ella: wow, so vampirism was a form of protection for you?  
Rebekah: What else would it be?  
Ella: A curse?  
Rebekah: My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive.  
Ella: Yeah, but why stay, if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not just leave?  
Rebekah: Pride. My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses...

**Flashback 900s**  
Mikael, Esther and Ayana continue talking in their home.

Mikael: Everything could be heightened. Our family could live forever...

Ayana: At what cost? This magic you speak of breeds consequence. This is the makings of a plague, Esther. The spirits will turn on you.  
Esther: Please, Ayana.  
Ayana: I will have no part in it.

Ayana leaves the home.

Mikael: If she will not protect our family...then it is in your hands alone, my love.

**Damon's room.**  
Back to me and Rebekah.

Ella: wait she could do something.  
Rebekah: yes my mother she was a witch.  
Ella: omg.  
Rebekah: yes, the witch of the Original Family. The Original Witch.  
Ella: so your mother was a witch does that make you one?

We enter the library finding something more strong.

Rebekah: No, a witch is nature's servant; a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn.  
Ella: How did you turn?  
Rebekah: She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts.  
Ella: (stunned, whispering) your own farther killed you?  
Rebekah: And he wasn't delicate about it either.  
Ella: I'm so sorry Rebekah, I had no idea.  
Rebekah: it's not your fault.

**Flashback 900s**  
Rebekah and Klaus awaken on the floor with blood on their clothes.

Klaus: (waking) Rebekah...  
Rebekah (gasping): Blood! What happened?

She touches her nightgown where she had been stabbed.

Klaus: You will be alright! We will all be alright.

Mikael enters with a girl.

Klaus: (confused and scared) What are you doing?  
Mikael: We must finish what we started! (pushes the village girl onto her knees in front of them) You have to drink if you want to live. (he cuts the girl's wrist open)  
Rebekah (voiceover): We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual.  
Mikael (to Rebekah): Drink! (she hesitates) Drink! (Klaus tries to stop him, but Mikael pushes him aside; Rebekah starts to drink the girl's blood) Drink! (she drinks deeply, and dark veins appear around her eyes)

**Boarding House**  
Rebekah (to me): It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable but the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back. For every strength there would be a weakness.

**Flashback 900s**  
Rebekah is being burned by sunlight through the window.

**Boarding house**  
Rebekah: The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks.

**Flashback 900s**  
Rebekah is walking around outside during the day, glancing at her daylight ring.

**Boarding House**  
Rebekah: And though my mother found a solution, there were other problems

**Flashback 900s**  
Villagers are running into their homes at the sight of Rebekah coming toward them.

**Boarding House**  
Neighbours who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out.

**Flashback 900s**  
Rebekah is touching a vervain plant and getting burned by it.

**Boarding House**  
Rebekah: Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away so we burned it to the ground.

**Flashback 900s**  
The huge tree is seen enveloped in flames, as Mikael, Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus watch.

**Boarding House**  
Rebekah: But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated.

**Flashback 900s**  
Villagers are carrying a slaughtered pig tied to a rod to be spit-roasted.

Boarding House  
Rebekah: The hunger. Blood. Had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it...

**Flashback 900s**  
Rebekah is staring at the villagers; she gasps and tries to resist, but then hurries to them and kills them by feeding on them.

**Boarding House**  
Rebekah: And with that, the predatory species was born.  
Ella: you didn't want to be one did you?  
Rebekah: I wanted to live a normal girls life, getting married, having children, being grandparents when my own kids have kids that's all I ever wanted but that was taken away.  
Ella: I don't know what to say but I'm sorry. You remind me of myself, we want to do what is best for our family but they always do stupid things to make us not want to.  
Rebekah: I love my brothers but sometimes I just want to live, I haven't lived I've been running.  
Ella: from your farther?

She hesitates to answer.

**A bar**  
Stefan is at the bar with Elena.

Stefan: Two more!  
Elena: Alright! Tell me what's up. What's the point of the jailbreak, hm?  
Stefan: I thought you could use a hug, Elena.  
Elena: Come on, Stefan. You know Ella is gonna hate you for letting me out.  
Stefan: I wasn't doing this for her, I am doing this for me and I wanted to remind you what freedom what like before Klaus took it from you all those months ago.  
Ella: As long as Klaus is alive, I do what he says.  
Stefan: That's my point, Elena. You've given up! Now you could sit around and be his little bitch, or you get mad enough and you can do something about it.  
Elena: Damon, he can't be killed.  
Mikael: Maybe I can help with that. [beat] Elena and Stefan I presume.  
Elena: Mikael.

**Boarding House**  
Ella: Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?  
Rebekah: When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame.  
Ella: Yeah... Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son.  
Rebekah: She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her.

Ella: (stunned, whispering) Mikael killed your mother?  
Rebekah: He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched.

**Flashback 900s**  
Klaus buries their mother as Rebekah watches.

Rebekah (voiceover): Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed, so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother.

Rebekah and Klaus stand side by side at the grave.

Rebekah: I know you think she hated you, Niklaus, but she did not. She was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that.  
Elijah: (walks toward them and joins them) Nor will I.  
Rebekah: We stick together as one. Always and forever.

Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah all hold hands in a circle around the grave.

**Boarding House**  
Ella: Always and forever... even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years?  
Rebekah: We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times.  
Ella: But you still love him?  
Rebekah: He's my brother. And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?  
Ella: yeah and because of your brother my sister is an emotionless bitch.  
Rebekah: I love your fight in, you, I don't see many humans that can stand up to klaus like you have done.  
Ella: tell you a secret I was shit scared but I had to prove that I was tough and show him I wasn't afraid, you can do that too.  
Rebekah: turning my back on my brother?  
Ella: I know I can't do it for my sister, but sometimes to get what you want you have to be selfish.  
Rebekah: I think I have told you enough I think you should go.  
Ella: before I go, why should we wake Mikael?  
Rebekah: And I've given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid.  
Ella: It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Elena's life, my life, yours.  
Rebekah: Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave!

That's when Damon enters.

Rebekah: oh goody perfect timing.  
Damon: what's going on?  
Rebekah: I was just telling your girlfriend to leave before I do something I regret.  
Ella: well after the day we had today I don't think you will I have told you things and you have told me things.

I leave with Damon.

Damon: you okay?  
Ella: yeah I'm fine, I really thought it could work.  
Damon: maybe it has, come on, ric has some stuff to show us.

I pile into his car and we drive off.

Damon: you don't look so good.  
Ella: ha, thanks, it's the champaign. Ill be fine.  
Damon: how much did you have.  
Ella: a bottle and a half.  
Damon: wow my girls a alcoholic.

I hit him in the arm and he smirks.

**A bar**  
Mikael is interrogating Elena and Stefan.

Mikael: Is Klaus out of the country?  
Elena: I can't tell you.  
Mikael: Has he spoken to you since he left?  
Ella: I can't tell you.  
Mikael: All right. Can you tell me the last time you spoke to Niklaus?  
Elena: I'm compelled to do what he says, and he says to keep my damn mouth shut.  
Stefan: I really hope this game of 20 questions isn't your secret weapon.  
Mikael: You see, Stefan

He puts his hand on Stefan's shoulder

Mikael: I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's why I found you here. It's why I'm gonna find Niklaus.  
Stefan: Well, Klaus has been running for about thousand years, so if you think you can get a work around here...

Mikael slams his fist into Stefan's chest and clutches his heart.

Mikael: Careful, Elena. One move - and his heart's gone.

He plunges his hand deeper

Mikael: Now, where is Klaus? What's the trick question, Elena? One twist and he's dead. Unless you don't care of course.  
Stefan: (gasps) her emotions have been shut off. She can't care.  
Mikael: Really? Her link to Klaus is so strong that he will let her own boyfriend die? No ideas, hmm? Think, Elena! I guess you're right. He's a dead end. And so are you, Stefan.  
Elena: Wait! I can bring him back. I can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls.

Mikael takes his hand out of Stefan's chest and wipes it off with a rag.

Mikael: And there is our loophole. Just had to rile her up a bit. Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls, and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, I'll drive it through yours.

**Old Lockwood Cellar Caves**  
Damon and I have gone to the Lockwood cellar where rick is filling us in,

Alaric: We, uh, filled in what we could.

He sticks post-its to the different symbols

Alaric: A Vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem, etc.  
Ella: That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires which means that was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed.  
Alaric: Ok. so tree equals weapon, sort of. We already knew that. What we are not sure about is this: we've got the witch symbol, and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind.  
Ella: Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart. But... why is that one connected to the witch's death?  
Jenna: We don't know. We haven't gotten that far.  
Ella: (looks as though she's made a revelation) Oh my god... Rebekah doesn't know the real story. Damon I need you to drive me back to yours now.

I run out and Damon stops me.

Damon: what is it?  
Ella: you'll see just stay with me, I don't know how she will react.

**Boarding House**  
Rebekah is pouring herself a glass of scotch. Damon and I enter with photos of the cave drawings.

Rebekah: I thought I told you to leave.  
Ella: How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?  
Rebekah: Nik was there. He told me.  
Ella: He lied to you.  
Rebekah: And how do you know that?  
Ella: The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols.

I show Rebekah the photos.

Ella: The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother.  
Rebekah: Her necklace.  
Ella: And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original Witch. Not Mikael. Klaus.  
Rebekah: No! No, he wouldn't.  
Ella: She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence... when he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you.  
Rebekah: These mean nothing! They're just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!

Rebekah takes the photos, tears them to pieces, and throws them into the open fire.

Ella: Then why are you so upset?  
Rebekah: Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you!  
Ella: Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop!

Rebekah grabs me by the throat and vamps out. Damon tries to stop her but Rebekah throws him away.

Rebekah: Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!

She stops, calms down slightly, and lets go of me. She begins to gasp, falls onto her knees and starts to sob, while I look at her sadly and guiltily.

**Outside a bar**  
Stefan and Elena are walking out.

Stefan: I'll give you 10 points for flair.  
Elena: At least, now we know where Klaus and Elijah learned their tricks from.  
Stefan: Don't think you had to wait till the last second to have your breakthrough, though.  
Elena: I didn't have a break through.  
Stefan: I am about to die and you just had to save my life! Careful Elena, your humanity is showing.  
Elena: So you know what? You're right, Stefan. You're right. You reminded me what my freedom felt like. And when we kill Klaus, I'll be free. Free to leave. See, I didn't do this for you, Stefan. I did it for myself.  
Stefan: Sure, Elena. Whatever you say.  
Elena: Why are you doing this, huh?

She grabs him by his shoulders and shakes him

Elena: What do you want from me? Why is everybody trying to save me?  
Stefan: Because I have to, Elena! Because you are in this mess with Klaus, because you chose to come with me this past summer, it's my fault for letting you become this. And I owe you and I just can't leave you to rot in a cell.

Stefan walks off leaving Elena.

**Boarding House**  
Rebekah still crying alone, kneeling on the floor of the library.

**Gilbert House**  
I come out of my bathroom in my PJs; I see Damon lying on my bed.

Ella: hey.  
Damon: stefan just told me we got Mikael.  
Ella: What? How?  
Damon: No idea. I guess Victoria came through. Plan's in motion. See, I told you I had it. Go ahead. Kick, yell, scream. Sure you've been planning your rant all day.  
Ella: I'm not gonna yell at you.  
Damon: Why not? I went behind you back. Freed Elena with Stefan's help. But at least now she's on our side.  
Ella: I'm not mad. Im getting a hangover and I just want to go to bed.  
Damon: come here,

I roll in next to him.

Damon: besides getting Rebekah to tell you stuff did you have fun.  
Ella: yeah, she isn't that bad when she isn't attacking people.  
Damon: stefan said that Mikael had a weapon to kill klaus with.  
Ella: he must of carved it before they burned down the tree. And Rebekah I think we got to her, maybe she will be on our side.  
Damon: really, what did you learn from her?  
Ella: I learned, that she's just a girl. That she lost her mom too young, and she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her. And when it's all said and done, there's nothing more important than the bond of family. And I am not mad at you for letting Elena out, if anyone can get her back it's stefan. Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?  
Damon: sure.

He kisses my forehead.

Damon: want me to stay.

I nod.

Ella: yes please, I miss this.  
Damon: me too,

He holds me tight and I slowly fall asleep.


	55. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

**Boarding House**

Elena calls Klaus.

Klaus: Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people it is literally a breeding ground for werewolves.

Elena: Your father is dead.

Klaus: What did you say to me?

Elena: Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?

Klaus: Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened.

**Boarding House:**

One hour Earlier.

Elena: let`s say that Mikael followed Ella in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait.

Ella: And you what? Vervained him?

Damon: No! We vervained him! This guy is an original. To make it realistic.

Elena: O.k. fine. We vervained him, and in the process discovered that he had a dagger.

Ella: Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead...

Elena: We drove it through his heart.

Ella: And what happens when he asks to see Mikael´s body?

Damon: Good point! Elena you have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him- last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied.

Elena: Well, don't look at me I am just in charge of getting him back here.

Ella: Klaus is smart, if we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof.

Mikael: Then I shall be dead.

Ella: What if he wants to see you in person?

Mikael: Well that means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here- and I will kill him.

Stefan: With what? Those daggers won`t work on him.

Mikael: Well, I´m in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned.

Elena: Where is it?

Mikael: Not here. The knowing of its location is my insurance policy.

Elena: Against what?

Mikael: You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can´t dagger an original without dying. So- it falls to you.

Mikael hands over the dagger to me.

Ella: Y- You want me to actually dagger you?

Mikael: Klaus will leave nothing to chance- especially when it comes to trust.

Klaus is still on the Phone to Elena.

Klaus: I wanna see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself.

Elena: Well, he is here. Come by whenever.

Klaus: If you are lying to me Elena, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life: Is what you are saying the truth?

**Flashback**

I am driving the dagger into Mikael´s heart. Elena is watching the scene.

**Boarding House**

Elena is on phone in the present

Elena: It´s true. I saw it with my own eyes.

Klaus: I wanna talk to Rebekah.

Elena: That´s not a problem. She is right here.

Elena hands over the phone to Rebekah.

Rebekah: Hello Nik.

Klaus: Rebekah, love. What´s this I hear about Mikael´s tragic run in with the dagger?

Rebekah: It´s true. He´s finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I´m miserable here.

Klaus: I´ll be home soon.

Rebekah: Good. I'll see you then, brother.

Rebekah hangs up the phone and turns to the others.

Rebekah: He bought it. He´s coming home.

Damon: Now- was that easy or what?

Ella: Let´s just get this over with.

I pull the dagger out of Mikael´s chest.

Mikael is still dead on the floor, Rebekah is in a chair, painting her toe nails while waiting for Mikael to wake up. He starts to move he coughs and gets up.

Rebekah: Finally. Took you long enough.

Mikael: Rebekah.

Rebekah: Whatever fatherly rubbish you´re thinking- save it. Nothing you say matters to me.

Mikeal: I see. Where is my dagger?

Rebekah: Ella has it. So you can forget your plans to use it on me.

Mikael: You were never what I was after.

Rebekah: Nik was my family. If you were after him, you were after me.

Mikael: He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother!

Rebekah: I know what he did, and he´ll pay for it with his life. But Nik was not born a killer- none of us were! You did this to us when you turned us into vampires! You destroyed our family. Not him.

Mikael: Rebekah...

Rebekah leaves him.

**Gilbert House**

I am in the front of my closet. Bonnie is sitting on my bed with Alaric´s photos of the ancient Viking drawings.

Ella: (sighs) I hate everything in my closet. I have nothing to wear to Homecoming.

Bonnie: So, don't go. Let's stay home order takeout and over analyze ancient hieroglyphic thingies with Alaric and Jenna.

Ella: We have to go. Caroline will kill us.

Bonnie: Ha- Caroline actually has a date...

Ella: You know that you can talk to me about Jeremy, right?

Bonnie: I don't need to talk about it. He fell in love with his ghost girlfriend and lied about it. What´s done is done.

Ella: You have to talk about it. He hurt you, Bonnie. I am mad at him, too

Bonnie: You are mad at your little brother. You'll yell at him a little, teach him a life lesson. You can't really be mad like I am mad.

Ella: Bonnie...

Bonnie: And you shouldn't have to be. He's your brother. So no I can't really talk to you about it.

**Boarding House**

I am back at the boarding house and Damon, Stefan and I are in his room prepping weapons.

Ella: I like Rebekah and all but I don't think we can trust her.

Damon: Oh really? Cause these Original vampires are usually so reliable.

Ella: Bonnie was right. Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now but - he is her brother.

Damon: Her lying, mama- killing, dagger- happy brother. Wolfsbane is ready.

Ella: There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people that can make it go wrong.

Damon: Well, we are formulating a secret contingency plan.

Ella: Really? What is it?

Damon: Well, if we told you, then it wouldn't be a secret.

Elena enters the room.

Elena: I need to borrow a dress Ella.

Ella: don't you have your own?

Elena: if you remember correctly, I cant get into my house.

Ella: but you could have gone and bought one, like I did.

Elena: yeah no I would rather borrow yours. You have better clothes.

Ella: you could just not go you know.

Elena: I'm compelled to protect you Ella. And if I look at your track record at Highschool Dances- it's pretty tragic.

Elena leaves.

Stefan: I will talk to her. I'll get a dress for her.

Ella: thanks.

Stefan leaves and I pick up a wolfsbane grenade. Damon hits my hand away.

Damon: Ah- ah! No!

Ella: I know how to do it! Alaric taught me!

Damon takes the grenade away from me.

Damon: Ella! If this thing blows up in our face- just remember: only one of us heals quickly.

Elena and Stefan return.

Elena: Ah- please tell me that you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades?

Damon: Never your mind. The less you know the better.

Elena: My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you three executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical.

Ella: Your the one that we should be worried about. If Klaus asks you one wrong question- whole thing falls apart.

Elena: You do have reason to worry, but if I look back in our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. Upon taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna be me who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait.

**Mystic Falls High**

Caroline and Tyler are painting an old VW Bus.

Caroline: Hey, can you hand me the glitter gun? Thanks.

Tyler: Hey, can't we diss the decorating and go grab a bite?

Caroline: Oh, I have a thermos in my bag.

Tyler: I mean a real bite. Rebekah knows some people who like to be fed on. They're into it, we don't even have to compel them.

Caroline: O.k. first of all, I finally almost just got your mother to stop hating me- so I probably don't wanna get caught in some weird vampire threesome with her son. And secondly, quit hanging out with Rebekah the evil blood slut.

Tyler: Just keep the claws in tonight at the dance, o.k.? For me?

Caroline: So, who has the misfortune of being compelled to be her date?

Tyler: Matt said he'd take her.

Caroline: What? You set her up with Matt?

Tyler: She wants to go to the dance and he didn't have anyone to go with. He drinks vervain. She can't feed on him, what's the big deal?

Caroline: The big deal, Tyler, is that Matt is an innocent, good person, who should not be going to dances with evil blood sluts!

Tyler: Matt's a guy, Caroline. And Rebekah is hot, don't overthink this.

Caroline: This is a sire thing, isn't it? Please tell me this is some weird family extension of your sire bond to Klaus!

Tyler: I'm here, hanging streamers and I have glitter all over my hands. If I'm sired to anybody it's you.

**A room of Boarding House**

Rebekah is getting ready for the Homecoming Dance. I enter the room.

Ella: Getting a headstart, huh?

Rebekah: Embarrassing truth? This is my first high school dance.

Ella: Ever?

Rebekah: I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around, running. Anyway- I didn't want to leave anything to chance. Have you heard anymore from him?

Ella: No. But I'm sure that when he does return he'll do it with flair.

Rebekah: And Damon, Stefan and my father are all set with their plan?

Ella: Yes.

Rebekah: Don't tell me. I don't want to know, I just- I want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael.

Ella: I know it's really hard. So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town.

Rebekah: Just be careful. I've been running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted. No one in my family can.

Rebekah has tears in her eyes.

Ella: Are you okay?

Rebekah: I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never thought that I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart. No tears- I don't want to ruin my makeup.

She turns her back on me and looks in the mirror again.

Rebekah: How do I look?

Ella: You look amazing! I chose a good dress. But you're missing one thing.

I take the necklace out of my pocket.

Rebekah: My mother's necklace.

Ella: You should wear it tonight. May I?

Rebekah looks in the mirror, nods; and I put the necklace around her neck.

Rebekah: Thank you.

I drive the dagger through her back into her heart.

Ella: I'm so sorry Rebekah but I can't leave anything to chance either.

I am sitting on the bed; Damon is covering Rebekah's body with a blanket.

Damon: In the back! Harsh!

Ella: I didn't want to do it but I had to. Rebekah was never gonna be completely on our side.

Damon: Hey, I'm not judging you. It's very- "Victoria" of you.

Ella: Not the way to make me feel better about myself, Damon.

Damon: It was a compliment. Sort of...

Ella: Elena's right. Someone's gonna let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up. It's probably gonna be me.

Damon: Ella, you just daggered somebody. You will be fine.

Ella: Yeah- but I feel bad about it. I care too much, that's the problem, Damon. I'm the weak link.

Damon: If it makes you feel any better, she's not really dead.

Ella: Do you trust him? Mikael?

Damon: No.

Ella: What about Elena and Stefan?

Damon: No. either of them, Stefan loves her still and he will do something reckless for her.

Ella: Then we need a better plan.

Damon: I know what to do. Your just not gonna like it.

Ella: Why not?

Damon: Because when this all goes down, I don't want you having any part of it.

Ella: What does that mean?

Damon: Do you trust me?

Ella: Yes out of everyone I trust you the most.

Damon: Then you have nothing to worry about.

He kisses me softly.

**Mystic Falls High**

The fire brigade is here. There is water flooding the place.

Caroline: What happened?

Tyler: The gym is flooded.

Caroline: What?

Tyler: Dance is canceled.

Caroline: Excuse me? What are we supposed to do now?

**Boarding House**

I am at the Boarding house on the phone with Caroline she is up set.

Ella: So, does that mean I don't have to go?

Caroline: You wish! No, Tyler is moving the party to his house.

Ella: Kegs and beerpong for Homecoming? That's- different...

Caroline: Just say you're still coming?!

Someone is knocking on the front door.

Ella: I'll see you there.

I hang up and open the door to see Matt.

Matt: Ella...

Ella: Matt... Hey.

Matt: Hey.

Ella: Umm- slight problem with your Homecoming date.

Matt: What happened?

Ella: How would you feel about a backup date?

**Lockwood Mansion**

There's a band playing in the garden; everyone from the school is here; Caroline enters the house with Bonnie.

Caroline: How did he plan a better party than me so fast? What? Is that a band outside?

Bonnie: Who are all these people?

Caroline: This is weird! Where is Tyler?

Stefan and Elena have arrived and are looking around the room. He meets Tyler

Tyler: Hey Stefan, Elena! What's up?

Elena: Hey Tyler. Nice party.

Tyler: Thanks, but I'm not the one throwing it. I'm just doing what Klaus wants.

Stefan: What do you mean?

Tyler: It's not a party, man. It's a wake.

Klaus entering the stage; crowd cheers

Klaus: Good evening everyone! I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming!

Victoria (disguised as me) and Matt arrive at the party.

Victoria: So much for Homecoming...

Matt: This is weird! Us being here together...

Victoria: There's Caroline. She doesn't know anything. Act normal.

Caroline: Hey- Klaus is here.

Matt: What?

Caroline: Yeah! Apparently our sired hybrid-friend Tyler thought it would be okay to let his master throw a party! I expected more surprise!

Victoria: I've learned not to be surprised by anything Klaus does. I'm gonna go find Bonnie.

Victoria leaves

Caroline: What's going on? And what are you two doing here together? Thought you were supposed to be here with Rebekah.

Matt: Plan's changed. I need a drink.

He leaves too

Victoria walks down the stairs and sees Klaus, Elena and Stefan walking around the party.

Elena: Quite the Homecoming.

Klaus: I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea.

Stefan: So, what now you Stop running?

Klaus: Hm- now I reunite my family.

Stefan: Your family. You mean the people you cart around in caskets?

Klaus: None of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones.

Klaus sees the Homecoming Queen walking by.

Klaus: Seems the Homecoming Queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here... Where is she?

Elena: I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt.

Klaus: Oh, be honest now, Elena, Stefan. Where is my sister?

Elena: I said I have no idea. How would you like us to take you to your father?

Klaus: Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it? Bring him to me.

Elena: All right. Perhaps there's something in it for me...? My freedom from your compulsion?

Klaus: Oh, you want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back.

Stefan and Elena leave.

**Boarding House**

Damon pours himself a glass of blood; Mikael enters the room.

Mikael: Did my daughter go to the dance?

Damon Yep - you missed the photo op. Did you get the stake?

Mikael: I did.

Damon: I'm not gonna take your word for it. No offense to your honor and all...

Mikael: None taken.

He pulls out the stake from his jacket.

Damon: Fancy. May I?

Mikael: It's the only weapon on this earth that can kill an original. So I think I'll hold on to it. No offense.

Damon: I'd offer you a drink- but Victoria tells me you're more of a "vampire on the rocks" kind of guy.

Mikael: Well, technically you could still offer.

Damon: Why feed on vampires? Don't tell me it's for the smooth after taste.

Mikael: I had a hand in creating vampires, but bloodlust was never my intention. Over the centuries I learned to feed from the predator, not the innocent.

Elena and Stefan come in.

Elena: Change of plans. Klaus is back. He is at the Lockwood's and he wants your body delivered to his doorstep.

Mikael: I'm afraid he is in for a colossal disappointment.

Stefan: Well, Klaus certainly won't be coming here. I hope your plan didn't depend on that?

Damon: Didn't depend on that.

Elena: But you do have a plan, right?

Damon: Oh, yeah. We have a plan, right. Just doesn't involve you two.

Stefan: what?

Mikael leaps forward, grabs and snaps Stefan's neck, before Elena could do anything Mikael grabs Elena and feeds of her. She goes down. He then maneuvers over to Stefan and drinks from him.

Damon: You couldn't just break both their necks?

Mikael: Well that certainly occurred to me.

He wipes his mouth with a napkin.

**Lockwood Mansion**

The party still going on

Tyler: My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here.

Klaus: Your mother won't be a problem: I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends.

Tyler: What are you talking about?

Klaus: I want you to look around. There is Bonnie, there is Ella and Matt and there's your pretty little girlfriend Caroline. Epic dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?

Tyler: I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life.

Klaus: That's because I' ve invited a few dozen friends of my own. That`s my friend Mindy- picked her up along the way in Kansas. Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland? That's Tony from North Dakota and let's not forget the Seattle contingent.

Tyler: Are those people all hybrids?

Klaus: And they also love a good party. And they're like you were sired by me, they wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. You're free to warn your friends.

Tyler and Caroline in Tyler's bedroom; he shuts the door

Tyler: What are you up to with Klaus?

Caroline: Uh - nothing.

Tyler: He is on to you, Caroline. Whatever you all think you're about to pull off- he's two steps ahead of you!

Caroline: Okay, I don't know what you're talking about.

Tyler: You're lying to me.

Caroline: You know, actually, I'm not. I don't know anything. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you about it, because you are sired to team Klaus now. And you can't be trusted. So can we please just go back to the party now?

Caroline wants to leave but Tyler takes out a syringe and vervains her; she goes down

unconscious

Klaus walks up to Victoria disguised as me.

Klaus: Where`s your date?

Victoria: Getting me a drink.

Klaus offers her his drink. She rejects it.

Klaus: Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael`s demise.

Victoria: He came at me. I didn`t have a choice.

Klaus: Still I´m impressed. It`s not easy for a human to dagger an Original.

Victoria: It wasn`t the first time.

Klaus: Right. Elijah. You seem nervous.

Victoria: I´m not nervous. I just don`t like you.

Klaus: Let`s get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you`re thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won`t succeed.

Damon walks up to the front door.

Hybrid: Invite only, vampire

Damon: Here`s my RSVP.

Damon rips his heart out.

Damon: "Hybrid".

Back in Tyler`s room.

Matt: What`d you do to her ?

Tyler: It`s just vervain. She´ll be fine. But I need you to get her out of here as fast as possible.

Matt: What`s going on?

Tyler: Something`s going down against Klaus and this house is full of hybrids like me that can`t let anything happen to him.

Matt: What do you mean can`t?

Tyler: I can`t explain it. I can`t fight against it. I just know that I need to protect him no matter who gets in my way.

Matt: By attacking Caroline?

Tyler: I`m protecting her, Matt! This is the only way to keep her safe. Please. Just get her out of here safely. Get everyone out.

Tyler leaves and goes downstairs. He runs into Damon, who grabs him and throws him in an empty room.

Damon: As the host you should know these hybrids don`t make the best first impression.

Tyler: Whatever move you`re making, Klaus is gonna be ready for you. He`ll kill anyone at this party if he has to.

Damon: Tell someone who cares.

Damon attacks Tyler; they fight; Bonnie comes in, they both break down.

Damon: What the hell is wrong with you? You weren`t suppose to witchy migraine me!

Bonnie: You weren`t supposed to kill Tyler!

Damon: He tried to bite me!

The dagger is on the floor, Damon picks it up.

Bonnie: What is that?

Damon puts the White Oak stake back in his jacket.

Damon: Nothing.

Bonnie: Oh my god is that the...?

Damon: Shh. (mouths) They`re everywhere!

Bonnie: Why do you have it?

Damon: Because I`m the only one who can get inside the house!

Klaus is at a table playing beer pong. One of his hybrids comes up to him.

Hybrid: You have a visitor.

Klaus: Well, tell my visitor I`m on the brink of victory here.

Hybrid: He said his name is Mikael.

Klaus: Then we mustn`t keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I`m gonna have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do.

Klaus goes to the front door, Mikael is outside.

Mikael: Hello, Niklaus.

Klaus: Hello, Mikael. Why don`t you come in? Oh, that`s right. I forgot you can`t.

Mikael: Or you can come outside if you want.

Klaus: Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb.

Mikael: They can`t kill me.

Klaus: True. But it`ll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they`ll pounce.

Mikael: The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they`re still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me.

The female hybrid pushes Victoria to Mikael.

Mikael: Come out and face me, Nikaus. Or she dies.

Klaus: Go ahead. Kill her.

Victoria: No, Klaus. He`ll do it.

Mikael: If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations.

Klaus: I don`t need them. I just need to be rid of you.

Mikael: To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one.

Klaus: I`m calling your bluff, father. Kill her.

Mikael: Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won`t have to.

Klaus: My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!

Mikael laughs.

Mikael: Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great.

Mikael stabs Victoria with a dagger, she falls to the ground, dead. Damon comes from behind and twists Klaus around and stabs the white oak tree dagger into his stomach. Victoria gets up from the floor.

Mikael: Victoria...

Victoria: (smiling) Kaboom.

Victoria has two wolfsbane grenades in her hands and throws them at the hybrids. Meanwhile, Damon is about to stake Klaus, when Stefan knocks him off of Klaus and holds him down.

Damon: What are you doing?!

Klaus takes the stake and drives it through Mikael`s heart; he bursts into flames and dies

Damon: What the hell did you do?

Klaus: He`s earned his girlfriend's freedom.

Klaus turns to Elena.

Elena: you're free.

Klaus un-compels Elena. Stefan and Elena look for Damon, but he has fled.

**Forbes House**

Caroline`s sleeping on the bed, waking up; Tyler comes in.

Tyler: Are you okay?

Caroline: What do you think?

Tyler: I`m sorry I stabbed you. It was the only thing I could think of to get you out of there.

Caroline: Oh, yeah, not hey Caroline, um, I worried about what might happened this evening so maybe you should just go home and watch Dancing with the Stars?

Tyler: If you knew all your friends were gonna get together and try to take down Klaus, would you have left?

Caroline: No.

Tyler: So there you go. I saved you from your own stubbornness.

Caroline: This isn`t funny, Tyler! How am I supposed to be with you when you`re sired to him?!

Tyler: I need you to understand, Caroline.

Caroline: Understand what? That you`re one of the bad guys now?

Tyler: Understand that this is who I am! There`s nothing that I can do about it. Klaus can`t be killed. I can`t be fixed. Understand that I`m okay with it.

Caroline: But...How are you okay with it?

Tyler: Because it`s better. I don`t have to turn, Caroline. Not unless I want to. I never have to go through that pain again. If being sired to Klaus is the price that I have to pay, so be it.

Caroline: But...you don`t have any true control over yourself.

Tyler: I never did before. The full moon controlled me. After everything that we`ve been through, you`ve been there for me through all of it. Don`t turn your back on me now.

Caroline: Tyler...

Tyler: Right.

Caroline: I just...

Tyler: I got it.

He leaves

**Boarding House**

Me and Damon are in the living room, talking.

Ella: How did this happen?

Damon: We thought of everything, Ella! Klaus having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. We brought in Victoria so you weren`t in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong we were prepared!

Victoria: I don`t understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead. More than anything. That`s what we were counting on.

Damon: We blew it.

Ella: Where`s Victoria?

Damon: She ran for the hills like usual, the minute things got bad! And who blames her?! Klaus would`ve crushed her. I had him, Ella. I had Klaus! This could have all been over!

Damon throws a bottle of scotch in the fireplace.

Ella: Hey. Damon... Hey! Hey, listen to me!

I grab Damon's face.

Ella: We`ll survive this. We always survive. Trust me.

Damon: We`re never getting Elena back. You know that, don`t you? And Now Stefan, I don't know what happened?

We here footsteps coming into the room it's Elena.

Ella: Elena.

Elena: hi.

Ella: what are you doing here?

Elena: I know what happened I know why Stefan did it.

Ella: what are you saying.

Elena: ill tell you.

Damon's phone rings.

Damon: Not interested in the play by play of our failure right now, Victoria.

Victoria: I`m just calling to say goodbye. I don`t know what to tell you. You had a good plan Damon. And that`s high praise coming from me.

Damon: That`s not very comforting at the moment. You`re going back into hiding?

Victoria: At least my life is not boring. Goodbye, Damon.

Damon: Take care of yourself, Katherine.

**Victoria's Car.**  
They hang up; Victoria is with Katherine in the car. Then she turns to the back seat.

Victoria: He doesn't know where it all went wrong...

It's Stefan that she is talking to.

Stefan: He doesn't need to know.

Victoria stops the car and Katherine turns to face Stefan.

Katherine: Are you good from here? We need to put about a million miles between us and Klaus as soon as possible. Stefan?

**Flashback**

Stefan and Elena are still down on the floor after Mikael's attack. Katherine and Victoria put blood bags in front of their faces. Victoria hovers over Elena and Katherine hovers Stefan

Victoria: Elena!

Katherine: Stefan!

Elena begins to wake.

Elena: Ella.

Victoria: Not exactly... (she gives Elena a blood bag) Pep up! I only got a minute before they realize that I'm not at the party...

**Flashback to the party **

Klaus meets Victoria.

Klaus: You seem nervous.

Katherine: I'm not nervous, I just don't like you.

Klaus: People have been after me for a thousand years and I'm always one step ahead: So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it. Give it your best shot. You won't succeed.

Katherine: It won't be for lack of trying.

Klaus: Ah you'd be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight, because if I die, I've already ensured that he'll die along with me! Even in death my hybrids have their orders. So, you kill me you're killing him too.

**Car**

Victoria, Katherine and Stefan are still talking.

Stefan: How did you know that I would stop Damon? I was so set on killing Klaus

Katherine: We didn't. We were trying to do it for Elena but she would have been to weak to go up against Damon. You on the other hand...

**Flashback Boarding House**

Elena and Stefan are drinking the blood.

Victoria: If Klaus gets killed he is taking Damon and Ella down with him.

Stefan: So pull the plug on the plan.

Victoria: And face the wrath of Mikael? We'll all be dead! Okay look. I know Elena that you have turned off your humanity and that you don't care, so Stefan you have to do this. Stefan: What's that?

Victoria: Save Damon's life. Because I am going back to that party and I'm seeing this plan through. Klaus will be killed. We'll have our freedom. But then Damon will be dead. Your brother will be dead, Stefan. And Elena, your sister will be dead to. So one of you has to stop this Elena either you find something deep enough and care or Stefan you do this. Just think about that.

**Car**

Stefan: You wanted Klaus dead for 500 years. Why would you risk all that, just to safe Damon's life?

Victoria: I wasn't just trying to safe Damon's life, Stefan. I was trying to safe yours and Elena's. Her humanity. Let's just say I liked the "old you" better.

Stefan: Nah. Come on, girls. You don't care about anybody but yourselves. You never have.

Katherine: You know that that is not true. I loved you, and Victoria loved Damon, too. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness... No matter how easy it is to turn it off- it just keeps trying to fight it's way back in. Sometimes I let it.

Stefan: Klaus has taken Elena away from me how am I supposed to go back to that?

Victoria: you won't be able to but there is one thing you can do.

Stefan: What`s that?

Katherine: Get mad.

**Boarding House**

Elena has told Damon what happened he is furious.

Ella: so does this mean you have your humanity back.

Elena: yes, there is no way that I can take everything back but I need you to forgive me both of you I had no control and the things you said were right, I want to start fresh I am going to try the Stefan diet.

Damon: where is Stefan?

Elena: I don't know.

Ella: this can't be happening first you and now Stefan.

Elena: then we have to let him go.

Ella: like that's so easy.

Damon: we are going to have to Ella, until Stefan is ready to turn around, but he went through a lot to. He lost you Elena, and he blamed himself.

Elena: I know.

Ella: then we will let him go, until he is ready to return and we can help him like we are going to help you.

Rebekah's daggered body is laying on the floor, her phone starts to ring.

**Klaus's Truck**

Klaus (talking to mailbox): Rebekah, where are you? Pick up the phone, darling. Daddy is dead. It's time for a family reunion.

He receives another call.

Klaus: Stefan!

Stefan: I'm just calling to thank you for giving Elena her freedom.

Klaus: Oh, I like to believe I'm a man of my word, more or less.

Stefan: Thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took her from me, Klaus.

Klaus: Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment get's old.

Klaus approaches his truck in which he transports the caskets

Stefan: You know what never get's old? Revenge.

Klaus opens the truck; it's empty; the caskets are all gone

Klaus: No.

Stefan: What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something?

**Large Room**

Stefan is in a large room, looking at the caskets

Klaus: What are you doing?

Stefan: Just giving you what you deserve.

Klaus: I will kill you and everyone you've ever met!

Stefan: You do that- and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years- are you prepared for this?


	56. The New Deal

This is one of my favourite chapters. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**The New Deal**

**Bonnie's Dream**  
Bonnie is walking through the woods. She walks into the old abandoned house where the witches were burned. There are voices whispering all around her. She goes into the basement and sees that there are four coffins there. She walks toward the coffin that is held up higher than the rest of them and opens it. Klaus is inside, holding Elena's necklace. Bonnie reaches out to grab it, but she hears a noise behind her and turns around. She wakes up in her bed.

**Street**  
I am jogging through Mystic Falls. I stop and check my watch to see what my time was. I turn around and see a man running towards me. I turn back around and start running again. The man continues to follow me. I turn a corner and speed up. After a while, I stop running and look behind me. The man is gone. I calm down and turn around, when i walk straight into the man who was following me.

Man: Excuse me. Should have been watching where I was going.  
Ella: Don´t worry about it.  
Man: Have a nice day.

He jogs away as I watch him go.

**Mystic Grill**  
Me, Elena and Bonnie are sitting at a table.

Ella: I feel like I´m going crazy. Totally paranoid all the time.  
Elena: You have a right to be. Klaus is still out there and he knows that we tried to kill him.  
Ella: Why hasn´t he made a move? There has been no sign of him. Nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity.  
Bonnie: Join the club. Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare. On repeat.  
Ella: The same dream?  
Bonnie: Yeah! Four coffins, Klaus is in one of them. It´s weird.  
Elena: What if it´s not just some dream? What if it´s like... you know...witch dream?  
Bonnie: It's just stress. I´ll figure it out. And what about Stefan? Has there been any sign of him?  
Elena: no I haven't heard from him. He's gone for all I know.  
Bonnie: How is Damon handling it?  
Ella: Damon is...Damon. I mean he just lost his brother again and he doesn't know why he did it properly.

Damon is at the bar with Alaric and Jenna drowning his sorrows.

Damon: Oh, I give you a choice. Bloody Mary or Screw Driver. Brunch in a bottle. Come on guys, I can´t drink all this by myself. I mean I can but then somebody's getting naked. Oh man I can't believe you're making me drink alone.  
Alaric: I´m busy.  
Jenna: and we aren't here for you.  
Damon: It´s the eve of Klaus-aggedon. You´re doing homework come on?  
Alaric: This may come as a shock but I am not here to hang out with you. I´m here to see Jeremy. Who is an hour late for his shift.  
Damon: Kids today... Where are their values?  
Jenna: this is his his mid-term paper. Copied it straight off the internet. Didn't even try to hide it.  
Damon: Ohh, somebody's getting grounded.  
Girl: Did you say you are waiting for Jeremy- as in Jeremy Gilbert?  
Jenna: Yeah.  
Girl: He was fired last week.  
Damon: Oops.

**Woods**  
Jeremy and Tyler are together. Jeremy shoots a can with a crossbow and hits it.

Tyler: Nice shot!  
Jeremy: So what's the point of this again?  
Tyler: The point is I'm pissed at Caroline and Bonnie dumped your ass. The point is to get drunk and shoot stuff.  
Jeremy: Profound.

He reloads the crossbow.

Jeremy: If Alaric finds out I took this he is gonna use it on me.  
Tyler: So what's the deal with that?  
Jeremy: I think he feels responsible for us because he is with Jenna.  
Tyler: Do you like him?  
Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah- I like him.

He aims with the crossbow

Jeremy: You wanna move out of the way?!  
Tyler: I'm a hybrid, Gilbert. You can't kill me unless you cut off my head or rip out my heart. And you're not gonna do it with that lame ass crossbow! Go ahead! Take a shot! Unless you don't think you can hit me.

Jeremy aims the crossbow and shoots at Tyler. Tyler catches the arrow.

**Mystic Grill**  
I am on the phone, leaving a message for Jeremy. Damon is shooting darts.

Ella: Jeremy, the minute that you get this call me!

I hang up.

Ella: Unbelievable can anyone in this family just be normal and not go off the rails?  
Damon: You are feisty when you are mad.  
Ella: It's not that I'm mad. I'm just- I'm worried.  
Damon: But why? He lost his job at the Grill. He can survive, Ella.  
Ella: He is spiraling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he is moody, he is not really talking to anyone.  
Damon: It's typical teenager.  
Ella: Who's seeing ghosts and has lost people he cares about.  
Damon: that's not true he has alot of of people that care for him. He is lucky to have you.  
Ella: You okay?  
Damon: What makes you think I'm not o.k.?  
Ella: Well, you're daydrunk. It's not exactly your most attractive look.  
Damon: Hmm- what is my most attractive look?

Damon moves closer towards me and I grin.

Ella: Ahah- you have many attractive looks its just that it's not my favourite one.  
Damon: Noted. See if I can make any improvements.  
Klaus: Don't mind me.

Klaus suddenly appears behind where Damon, Elena and I are.

Ella: Klaus.  
Damon: You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?  
Klaus: I don't know what you are talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate.

The jogger that followed me shows up behind him.

Klaus: Get a round in, would you Tony?

Klaus smiles, seeing that I am shocked.

Damon: I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour.  
Klaus: My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out.  
Damon: Cute blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find.  
Klaus: Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here. Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word.  
Elena: What more could you possibly want?  
Klaus: Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan.  
Damon: Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass.  
Klaus: Well you see that is a shame. Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine.  
Ella: That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem.

Klaus moves towards me. Damon steps in between us. Klaus smirks.

Klaus: Ha. Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart.

**Abandoned Witch House**  
Bonnie enters the house. She hears voices whispering. She goes down into the basement. When she enters, she sees that there are no coffins here like there were in her dream.

Stefan: Hello Bonnie.

She turns around.

Bonnie: Stefan. You followed me here?  
Stefan: Yeah. Wasn't too hard. You should probabely be more careful.  
Bonnie: What do you want?  
Stefan: Relax. I just need your help.  
Bonnie: Why would I help you? Ella said you saved Klaus's life.  
Stefan: Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus. He kept his family with him at all times- daggered. Stored in coffins. And now I have them, and I need you to help keep them hidden.  
Bonnie: Are you out of your mind? You're just gonna make him angrier.  
Stefan: His family is his one weakness. As long as I have that, I can ruin him.  
Bonnie: I don't have enough power to hide four originals!  
Stefan: You're a witch. You hate Klaus. I know you can figure something out.

**Gilbert House**  
Jenna, Elena, Alaric and I are preparing dinner and setting the table.

Jenna: So, you're ready?  
Ella: Vampires, hybrids and originals- no problem. My rebellious brother- I'm worried.  
Jenna: Proof that you're still human.

The front door opens and Jeremy enters and goes to the fridge.

Elena: Just in time! We' re cooking.  
Jeremy: Sorry, just passing through.  
Alaric: Ah, well I thought we would all stay in, have a meal together like a typical, atypical family.  
Jeremy: Why?  
Elena: Maybe because you got fired and you didn't tell anyone.  
Jeremy: Ahh- look, can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He`s right outside.  
Jenna: Oh wait! When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?  
Jeremy: I don't know... Does it matter?  
Ella: Yeah, Jeremy! It matters. He was sired by Klaus. He's dangerous.  
Jeremy: He can still hear you. He is right outside. Besides you of all people are gonna lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with?  
Ella: What is with the attitude?  
Jeremy: Yeah, whatever, this is lame. Tyler is waiting.

He starts to leave, but Elena flashes over to block his way.

Elena: Oh, no no! You're not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler.

Jeremy looks at Alaric and Jenna for help.

Jenna: I'm with her on this, Jer. Sorry.  
Jeremy: you shouldn't be trusted Elena, you just got your humanity back, but fine. You want me to stay in? Let's all stay in then.

He shouts

Jermey: Yo, Tyler! Come on in!  
Ella: Jeremy...!

Tyler opens the door and comes in.

**Boarding House**  
Damon pours himself a drink, he turns around and sees Klaus standing in the doorway

Klaus: I think it´s about time we had a drink, don't you?  
Damon: I´d say we´re overdue.  
Klaus: Well, you`ve been so busy with all your plotting and scheming.  
Damon: You know me. Never miss a chance to plan an epic failure.  
Klaus: Don´t be so hard on yourself. Who could have guessed your own brother would betray you?  
Damon: Well, I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you.  
Klaus: Yeah, well she´s fickle that one. And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?  
Damon: That´s the thing with younger siblings. You just never know what they`re gonna do.  
Damon: Drink?

**Gilbert House**  
Jeremy gives Tyler a glass of water

Tyler: Thanks.  
Ella: This is weird. Klaus has hybrids stalking me and now you're just sitting in our kitchen.  
Tyler: Look, maybe I should go.  
Jeremy: Oh, stay. You´re not doing anything.  
Ella: Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master.

Tyler laughs.

Tyler: It´s not like that.  
Alaric: Tell me Tyler...What is the difference between being sired and being compelled?  
Tyler: Compulsion that´s just mind control - like hypnosis. And being sired is...it´s like faith. You do something because you believe it´s the right thing.  
Elena: So you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?  
Tyler: I don´t serve him. Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that.  
Alaric: What if he asked you to jump off a bridge?  
Tyler: He wouldn´t! And even if he did I`d be fine. I´m a hybrid.  
Ella: Okay, so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?  
Tyler: Again, he wouldn`t.  
Ella: What if he did?  
Tyler: I don´t know! Then I´d rip out my heart! You guys sound like Caroline, getting all freaked out over something you don´t understand.  
Elena: You´re right Tyler we don´t understand. Klaus has terrorized every single one of us and you´re just blindly loyal to him including me I am only just getting back to myself it's hard.  
Tyler: You´re overthinking it. I can still make my own decisions.

**Boarding House**  
Damon pours Klaus and himself a drink

Klaus: Cheers mate!  
Damon: Down the hatch.  
Klaus: You know, we´ve actually got a lot in common you and I.  
Damon: Really? Well, yeah. Maybe we can bond over our mutual loathing of my brother. Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?  
Klaus: My family, the Originals. I had them daggered, boxed-up awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot.  
Damon: Of course he did. Such a buzz kill, my baby bro. Well, I´d love to find him. Just the trouble is, I sure as hell don't work for you.  
Klaus: You know, your drink stinks of vervain- so I can't compel you. There be no point in killing you because your actually the one with the most help of getting me what I need. And yet it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach.

He takes out his phone and calls someone.

Klaus: There he is! So, that thing I told you to do- why don't you go ahead and get on with it?

**Gilbert House**  
Jeremy hangs up his phone.

Elena: What was that about?  
Jeremy: It was nothing.  
Tyler: I got to go. Umm, thanks for the food offer, but...  
Alaric: Next time.

Tyler leaves

Jenna: That was illuminating.  
Ella: So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house.  
Alaric: I mean this whole sire bond thing is... wild. I don't even think Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying. It's this weird cult logic.  
Ella: Well, great, that's a wonderful influence for you Jer...

We turn around but Jeremy is gone.

Ella: Jeremy?

Jeremy's protection ring is lying on the table.

Elena: That's his ring.

Elena picks it up.

Ella: Where did he go?

We all go outside, Jeremy is standing in the middle of the street.

Ella: Jeremy? What is he doing?

Suddenly, a car comes whipping around the corner and speeds towards Jeremy.

Elena: Oh my god! Jeremy!  
Ella: Jeremy move!

Elena flashes over and pushes him out of the way but Alaric pushes Elena out of the way and at the last second Alaric is hit by the car instead. Jenna, Elena and I run over to Alaric's body and turn him over. The car pulls up next to them. Tony, the hybrid, is in the car.

Tony: There I go again. Bumping into people...

He drives away. I check Alaric's hand to make sure his ring was on. Jeremy gets up and runs over to them.

Ella: He's gonna be alright. Are you all right?  
Jeremy: I don't understand.  
Elena: Who was that on the phone earlier?  
Jeremy: It was Klaus!  
Jenna: You were compelled, Jeremy! We've gotta get him inside- help me!

**Klaus's Mansion**  
Klaus and a hybrid- girl walking through the rooms of a large mansion; workers everywhere.

Klaus: Compel the men to open up this wall. We need sun. I want a fortress not a dungeon.

Tyler appears.

Klaus: Here he is- man of the hour!  
Tyler: So everything went okay?  
Klaus: Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges- message lands the same.  
Tyler: You said you are sending them a warning.  
Klaus: And I did. An effective one! If Ella and Elena's family suffer- then they are motivated to get me what I want.  
Tyler: I didn't think that we actually have to kill anyone.  
Klaus: Tyler, mate. What you are feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, okay? End of the day human life is just a means to an end. Our means to our end. You do well to remember that?

**Gilbert House**  
Alaric is lying on the sofa, he's still dead. Damon enters the house.

Damon: How is he?  
Ella: He's dead, but he had his ring. Klaus's hybrid hit him. Now we just wait.  
Damon: Jeremy, why aren't you wearing vervain? Where is your bracelet?  
Jeremy: I don't know.  
Elena: It was Tyler! It had to have been. That's why he was hanging out with you. To get you off the vervain.  
Damon: Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan who stole his coffins full of his dead family members.  
Ella: Coffins?  
Damon: Yep! So all we have to do is find four coffins and- voila no one else on your family's Christmas list needs to die!  
Jeremy: Wait- that's your big plan? To steal back four dead originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know?  
Damon: You got a better idea?  
Jeremy: Yeah! Let's get the hell outta here! Pack our bags and go!  
Elena: Hey, Jeremy calm down.  
Jeremy: No, no! I'm not gonna calm down! This happens every time, no matter what we do! Get on my case about school and work- who cares? None of us are gonna make it out of this town alive.

He leaves.

Ella: He said he wants his family back.  
Damon: No! No! I know what you're thinking- the answer is no!  
Ella: If we give him Rebekah...  
Damon: Yeah, then Klaus undaggers her, first thing she does is kill you! Frying pan, fire- not an option!  
Elena: Klaus's coffins... How many did you say they were?

Bonnie's phone rings

Bonnie: Elena, hey!  
Elena: Klaus is looking for four coffins, just like in your dream. Guessing it's not just stress?  
Bonnie: Elena, don't get involved same with Ella. Whatever Klaus wants, stay as far away from it as you can!  
Elena: Klaus won't let us. Bonnie, he tried to kill Jeremy.  
Bonnie: What do you want me to do?  
Elena: We need to find Stefan. Look, I know that you don't think that your locator spell still works, but we have to at least try.  
Bonnie: You don't need a locator spell...

**Witch House**  
Damon, Elena and I are walking towards the house.

Damon: I thought Bonnie said this place lost all it's mojo.  
Elena: The dead witches were angry at her for bringing Jeremy back to life. I guess now they have something they want her to know.  
Damon: I hate witches. So fickle... Passive aggressive...

They enter the house

Elena: Stefan?  
Damon: Come on, Stef. Olly Olly Ox and free,

walks towards the sun, his skin starts to burn

Damon: Aaah Ow ugh,

he rushes to a shadowy corner

Damon: Really?! Still?!  
Ella: What?  
Damon: Witchy spirits aren't a big fan. And they use their juju to screw with my daylight ring!  
Ella: how come Elena can come in?  
Elena: I haven't done anything to piss them off.  
Damon: yeah you have you went full blown off the rails.  
Ella: guys not now, if Stefan's here we need to talk to him. And Damon if you can't come in wait outside.

Suddenly Elena's ring stops and she starts to burn so she flashes outside.

Elena: agh!  
Ella: just wait outside I will find stefan.

I go further into the house; Damon and Elena get out.

Ella: Stefan?  
Stefan: Go away! You shouldn't be here Ella, none of you should.

Elena and Damon listen from outside.

Ella: Stefan, we need your help. Bonnie said that you would be here.  
Stefan: Well, Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets.  
Ella: Listen, you need to give Klaus his family back.  
Stefan: Oh, really? Is that what I need to do?  
Ella: Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of speeding car. Don't you get it? Stefan, he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants.  
Stefan: Ella, stop talking. I'm not giving Klaus anything.  
Ella: Are you listening to me? He's gonna kill Jeremy!  
Stefan: Not really my problem.

I slap Stefan.

Elena: what the hell happened to you, you know what you can go to hell!

I walk outside angry.

Ella: agh.  
Elena: That didn't go over well.  
Elena: Don't even start, Elena!  
Damon: Let me talk to him!  
Ella: You can't get in! The witches won't let you!  
Damon: Here. Take my car keys. You two go deal with your brother, I'll deal with mine.

Damon rushes into the house, running from shadowy spot to spot, so that he doesn't get burned, until he reaches the basement where Stefan sits on a chair.

Stefan: Wow! That was impressive. But the coffins aren't here, so... You can go away now.  
Damon (recovering from his burns): I don't care about the coffins. We need to talk.  
Stefan: Ok, lets talk.  
Damon: Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?

Damon attacks Stefan and throws him out the house, kicks him in the stomach, takes a branch off a tree and stakes him in the stomach.

Damon: That is for screwing up my plan! You stop me from killing Klaus and you steal his family! Why? Doesn't make sense! Answer me!

Stefan: he took the one thing away from me this summer and I couldn't let him just walk away. He took her from me so now I am doing the same.  
Damon: But I had him, Stefan! Why did you screw it up?  
Stefan: I did it to save you.

Stefan throws Damon off of him.

Damon: What? No. No way! You didn't do this for me.  
Stefan: He was one step ahead of us. If Klaus died, his hybrids would have killed you. And then they would of killed Ella  
Damon: I want you to get it through your head.

Damon stakes him again.

Damon: Stop saving me!

Damon leaves.

**Woods**  
Tyler is sitting on a stump, drinking; Jeremy shows up behind him, aiming at him with a crossbow

Tyler: Don't do it, Jeremy.  
Jeremy: Why not? You stabbed my back, I stab yours.  
Tyler: I didn't stab you in the back!  
Jeremy: Is that why you wanted to hang out? To get me off the vervain?  
Tyler: Klaus asked me to. I never thought he would try to kill you.  
Jeremy: It's Klaus, Tyler! What did you think was gonna happen?  
Tyler: He doesn't care abot you. All he wants is to get his family back.

Jeremy shoots; Tyler catches the arrow

Tyler: What the hell?  
Jeremy: Whenever Klaus wants something, someone ends up dead! You think about that next time before you blindly do whatever he says.

He turns around and leaves.

Tyler: Jer! You should get home. Stay inside. Klaus isn't gonna stop until he gets all those coffins back. He is not done with you.

**Gilbert House**  
Alaric comes back to life. Elena has gone off to hint I enter the house.

Ella: Ric, hey! When did you return to the living?  
Alaric: Oh just a few minutes ago. How is Jeremy? Where's Elena and Jenna?  
Ella: Hating me. Hating life. Hating the fact that we can't even have a family dinner without somebody dying before dessert. And as for Jenna and Elena they are out hunting in the woods. Are you okay?

Alaric starts coughing up blood

Ella: Oh my god!  
Alaric: Something's wrong! The ring!

He collapses on the floor, moaning.

Ella: Ric, hey.

I open the front door, letting the paramedics in.

Paramedic 1: What happened?  
Ella: He got hit by a car and... he's coughing up blood.  
Paramedic 2: Get his vitals.  
Paramedic 1: Pulse pretty weak. Looks like internal bleeding. We gotta get him outta here.  
Paramedic 2: Let's move!  
Tony: Let's not and say we did. Why don't you two meet us at the hospital?  
Ella: What?

The two paramedics start to leave.

Ella: No, no, no, wait. No wait! You have to help him! What are you doing?  
Tony: You can still save his life, Ella. Here- take my blood.

He stands on the doorstep.

Tony: I can't get in. You're gonna have to invite me.  
Ella: No. Why are you doing this?  
Tony: Klaus asked for his family. You didn't deliver.

Ric starts coughing again.

Ella: Ric! Oh my god! I'm right here.

She rushes over to him and kneels next to him.

Tony: Might want to invite me in, Elena.

Suddenly, Tony is hit in the back with an arrow, he falls to the ground; Elena runs to the door and sees Jeremy with the crossbow

Ella: Jeremy!  
Jeremy: He´s not dead yet.

Jeremy enters the house and passes by me.

Ella: Where are you going?

He takes a knife and comes out of the house again.

Ella: What are you doing?

He cuts Tony´s head off.

Ella: Aahhh!  
Jeremy: Now he´s dead.

He stands up.

Jeremy: We´ve gotta get Alaric to the hospital now.

Jeremy drops the knife and goes back in the house. I stand there in shock.

**Witch House**  
Damon: Do you know what I can´t figure out? Why save me? Was it brotherly love?  
Stefan: You have somewhere you need to be Damon?  
Damon: Reflection. That´s not gonna work on me! I invented that.  
Stefan: We´re done. Can´t you just go away?  
Damon: Not until you told me why you saved me. You owe me that.  
Stefan: I don´t owe you anything.  
Damon: Fine. Next question. Why did you steal the coffins?  
Stefan: Because Klaus´s family is one weakness I can use against him.  
Damon: Use against him to do what? You´re not gonna kill him, you know how I know? ´Cause there was only one way to kill him and you blew that to save me.  
Stefan: You´re wrong Damon. Klaus isn´t just get to just live forever. There´s another way. There has to be.  
Damon: Fair enough. But whatever you´re doing I´m on in.  
Stefan: I don´t need your help .  
Damon: Really? Last time I checked you´re hiding in a haunted house.  
Stefan: I´m in this alone Damon.  
Damon: You´re go after Klaus you have to be cutthroat and devious. I´m so much better at that than you. Come on brother. What do you say? If you're gonna keep saving my life at least make it for a good reason  
Stefan: You want in?  
Damon: Yeah.  
Stefan: Okay. But it´s just me and you. Elena and Ella stay out of it.  
Damon: Deal!  
Stefan: Follow me.  
Damon: Wait. I´m not so...welcome in there.  
Stefan: Don´t you worry Damon. We all want the same thing.

They enter the witch house.

Stefan: Have a look.

There are no coffins.

Damon: What? Klaus is allergic to dust?  
Stefan: Hm... Look again.

Now there are four coffins.

Stefan: Witch spirits hate Klaus as much as we do. They´re using their powers to hide the coffins.  
Damon: So even if he comes in the house...  
Stefan: ...he won´t be able to find them.

**Hospital:**  
Alaric looks at his ring  
Dr. Fell: Mr. Saltzman. What are you doing up? You should be resting.  
Alaric: Ah, I´m more of a walk it off kinda guy. Do I need to sign something?  
Dr. Fell: Internal hemorrhaging, three broken ribs and a concussion. I have no idea how you´re on your feet right now but I need to run some more tests.  
Alaric: I actually have some place I need to be but...thank you...Dr. ...  
Dr. Fell: ...Fell. But the patients who follow my advice get to call me Meredith.  
Alaric: Well...I appreciate your help Dr. Fell.  
Dr. Fell: Mr. Saltzman...what is your secret? Guardian angel or did you sell your soul to the devil?  
Alaric: Hm...a little of both.

He leaves.

**Boarding House**  
I open the door; Klaus stands outside

Ella: Thank you for coming.

Klaus enters the house.

Klaus: I trust you have news of Stefan.  
Ella: I couldn't find him. But I have something else.

We walking down into the cellar where Rebekah is daggered,

Klaus: My poor sister. I can´t turn my back on her for a moment.  
Ella: You have Rebekah. A deal is a deal.  
Klaus: The life of my sister in exchange for your brother? Yeah I´d say that´s a bargain. Consider him spared.  
Ella: You should know I was the one that daggered her. When she wakes she´ll come after me.  
Klaus: I can control Rebekah. Besides I still need your help finding Stefan.  
Ella: I told you I don´t know where he is.

Klaus undaggers Rebekah

Klaus: You´re lying. Fortunately you have more loved ones. If I don´t find my family the question you should be asking yourself is who´s gonna die next! Elena? Bonnie? Caroline? Damon? It´s only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want.  
Ella: sure we will see and also I´m not the only one that Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her. You can let yourself out.

I leave.

**Hospital**  
Jenna and Jeremy have arrived at the hospital and are talking to Alaric.

Jenna: So, the ring brought you back to life, but it didn't heal you. Does that mean it's broken?  
Alaric: I don't know. It's never happened like that before. I guess I have Damon's blood to thank for the fact that I'm still walking.  
Jeremy: He said to say you owe him a drink.  
Alaric: That's funny. I'd rather have head trauma... Hey, Jeremy- you okay?  
Jeremy: Why wouldn't I be? I shot a hybrid in the back and chopped his head off with a meat cleaver. Typical Sunday, huh?  
Jenna: You can talk to us about this stuff. You know that, right?  
Jeremy: What could you tell me that I don't already know? This is the way things are. It sucks but- I just gotta get used to it.

Jeremy leaves.

**Gilbert House**  
I am in the kitchen washing blood out of a rag; Damon enters.

Ella: Did you get rid of him?  
Damon: Yeah. Tony the headless hybrid is down at the bottom of Steven's Quarry.  
Ella: What about Alaric?  
Damon: Took care of him, too. He'll be fine. How are you?  
Ella: I think I got most of the blood off the porch.  
Damon: Ella. Look at me. It's gonna be okay.  
Ella: I have to tell you something. I made a deal with Klaus. I gave him Rebekah.  
Damon: What? No. No, no, no you did not do that. She's gonna come here and try and kill you!  
Ella: No she won't. Klaus won't let her because he needs me.  
Damon: And suddenly you trust him?  
Ella: No I don't trust him. But what other choice do I have? What about Stefan do you think he's just gonna give up the coffins?  
Damon: My brother is- sort of running his own show right now.  
Ella: Yeah. My brother just chopped off someones head! It's not right. It's not fair. He's 16 years old. He shouldn't have to live like this.  
Damon: Ella.  
Ella: There has to be another way. We have to fix it.

I turn back to the sink and continues rinsing out the cloth. Damon comes over to me and grabs my face in his hands.

Damon: We will! Hey- Ella. Hey. We will. Okay?  
Ella: I don't know how much longer this is going to go on for

**Klaus's Mansion**  
Rebekah is lying on a table; her skin colour changes slowly to normal

Klaus: Here we are, Rebekah. Home sweet home. Only took a thousand years... And to think I was counting on you being here with me. But that's all ruined now, isn't it?

He sees one of her fingers moving a little.

Klaus: I'm so sorry.

He strokes her cheek.

Klaus: Sister... We'll meet again one day...

He daggers her again.

**Gilbert House**  
Jenna, Alaric, Elena and I go up to Jeremy's room. Me and Elena knock on his door.

Elena: Hey. Can we talk?  
Jeremy: Ahh- what did I do now?  
Ella: We've been thinking about what you said earlier. About how we should pack up and go...  
Jeremy: Ella, I didn't mean any of that.  
Elena: But you were right. You shoudn't have to give up a normal life- just because of me.  
Jeremy: What's going on?

Damon enters the room.

Damon: Your sisters think we should have another one of our talks.

He sits down on the bed at Jeremy's side and starts to compel him.

Damon: Here's the thing, Jer. You're gonna go out of town for a while- a long while. You're gonna stay with some nice family friends in Denver, you're gonna be at a new school, you'll meet new girls, living girls. You're going to drink a few beers, take an art class. You do whatever you want.  
Jenna: Tell him he's gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it.

Damon looks at me and I nod.

Damon: You're gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it. You're gonna have a better life, Jeremy.

I am crying holding on to Elena.

Elena: I can't watch this I'm going to bed.  
Ella: okay goodnight.

**Witch House**  
Stefan and Bonnie enter the room with the coffins.

Bonnie: This is the one I dreamt about.

She goes to one of the coffins and tries to open it

Stefan: Don't bother. It won't open.  
Bonnie: What do you mean- is it locked?  
Stefan: Nope. Just won't open. I've tried everything. Blow torches. Crowbar. Can't even scratch the finish.  
Bonnie: I think it's closed with a spell.  
Stefan: Meaning whatever is in there, should probably stay in there.  
Bonnie: You said you wanted to make him suffer. The witches led me here for a reason. I think whatever is inside this coffin is our answer.

**Gilbert House**  
I am on the porch swing thinking about what has happened today. Damon sits down and joins me.

Ella: I feel like a horrible person.  
Damon: You just safed his life, Ella. Take it from me, strange is bad, dead is worse.  
Ella: I just can't stop thinking about what happened the last time you compelled him.  
Damon: He found out. And he got over it. Again: not dead, Ella! He's so lucky to have you for his sister.  
Ella: Thank you.  
Damon: No problem.  
Ella: Not just for this, Damon. For everything... I don't know what I would do if you weren't here. With everything this summer with helping find Elena, then caring for me while she went crazy, just being here, I feel like I am about to crack but I can't.

Damon: I will do anything for you, you know that right? There's something you need to know too. Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over but he had a good reason.  
Ella: What?  
Damon: He saved Klaus to save me and you. Then he stole the coffins to get even.  
Ella: why did he do that?  
Damon: because klaus took the one thing important in his life away from him, Elena being human and forcing her to do things.  
Ella: what do we do now?  
Damon: I don't know.  
Ella: I guess we just have to go day by day but tonight can you just hold me I don't want to be alone tonight.  
Damon: yes.

He holds me tightly in a sweet embrace. I look into his eyes as tears form in my eyes.

Damon: don't cry, we are going to find something else out okay, Jeremy is safe he is going to live a normal life.  
Ella: did we do the right thing?  
Damon: yes.

I smile and lean my head up and kiss him softly. The kiss intensifies and we make out. I catch my breath and we walk inside the house hand in hand.


End file.
